Digital Schooling GX
by seanzilla115
Summary: In honor of Yu-Gi-Oh reaching its 777th episode, I bring you this fic. (Remake of Digital Schooling, and much like the original, a bit of a multi crossover. Takes place before Arc-V, but will contain a few elements from it, such as Action Duels)
1. Duel 1

_SZ: Hey minna. It's Seanzilla115 once again. For those who're wondering when me and my friends are going to update Digital Schooling...I'll be honest. With how things are, there's no way we'll be able to update it. So sadly, it looks like it's canceled. Worry not, minna. I've been in a MAJOR yugioh mood lately thanks to re-watching GX and 5D's(I literally cried on the last episode of the latter), getting the latest Structure deck, Synchron Extreme, and watching the latest version of Yugioh, Arc-V. And considering we're gonna reach episode 777 in the entire series, I dedicate this fic to the amazing card game/anime/manga that is Yugioh. Now before we begin, disclaimers!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, nor do I own the franchises referenced in this story. I do though own any OCs that appear in this while a few others that'll appear later belong to my fellow members of Team X-Over(new team name). Lastly, this takes place after Zexal, but before Arc-V, and some things from the latter will be used here, such as Action Duels._

* * *

Duel Monsters, a game made for people of all ages to enjoy. Created by Pegasus J. Crawford, the game spans throughout the ages, bringing fun and entertainment to the people of the world. However, there are those who would use the game for their own nefarious purposes. Luckily, there were those who would stop those that would use the game for evil, and no exception to this were the four greatest duelist in the history of the game: Yuma Tsukumo, Yusei Fudo, Judai Yuki, and Yugi Muto.

From beings that originate since the beginning of existence to beings from a dark future trying to destroy the present to alter that future, one of those four was able to handle that great evil of their time. However, a new battle is about to take place, one that could span between worlds...maybe even time. This...is our story…

* * *

"Zzz…" a boy around 16-17 years of age snored light as he laid in his bed, his dark brown hair a bit messy as his left leg hung off the side of his bed.

" _Oi, Raito. Raito, wake up! You're gonna be late!"_ A voice shouted, only to get silence in response, _"...Fine. You asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you...'_ the voice inhaled, _"Napalman, fire the hole!"_

" _FIRE!"_ a second voice cheered.

 ***BOOOM***

"GAHHH!" the boy screamed as he jumped up, "What?! What's going on?! Are we under attack!?" he then heard some snickering in his head, causing his left eye to twitch a bit, "Megaman…."

" _I warned you to get up. Now get going! You're going to be late!"_ the first voice informed.

"Huh? Late? Late for wh-" Raito began before paling when he realized what that meant, "Oh, crap baskets! The entrance exam is today!"

" _This is why I told you to buy an alarm clock, Raito,"_ Megaman sighed.

"I know, I know!" Raito shouted as he scrambled out of bed, falling onto the floor as he quickly got up and began to pick up some clothes, starting with a midnight blue shirt and black jean shorts, "Mou! I _knew_ I shouldn't have had that marathon last night!"

" _Well maybe next time, you should keep track of the time!"_

"Again, I know!"

" _It was a cool marathon though."_

" _Napalman!"_

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, a woman in her mid-twenties with long, sky-blue hair that ended half-way down her back hummed a small tune as she was busy making some breakfast. She wore a light-green dress shirt and a white skirt (both being covered by a light pink apron) with a pair of light-green heeled shoes. She had just flipped one of the pancakes she was making before she heard a small crashing sound from upstairs.

"Seems Raito had another marathon last night," the woman giggled a bit before said mentioned person ran down the stairs, dressed up in the clothes he chose with a pair of black and electric blue shoes added to the mix.

"Morning...Saya-nee-chan…" Raito panted, "I...i don't have much time for breakfast, so I'll probably have to get something to-"

"Made you a breakfast bento," Saya informed, holding up a box tied in a blue cloth, a circuit design on the fabric, "Good luck."

"Ahh...thank you, nee-chan," Raito smiled a bit as he took the bento and put it away in a dark green carrying bag, "Well, I better go now. See y-"

"You did remember to put your Duel Disk in there, right?"

"..." Raito quickly opened his carrying bag and looked inside, "...Crap! I forgot aga-" he began before Saya tossed him said object, "...Oh."

"Honestly, I hope you get a roommate for your classes," Saya noted before giving him a quick hug, "Be safe, okay? And do your best."

"Hai. I'll do my best to make you proud, nee-chan," Raito nodded as he quickly returned the hug, picked his bag up, and rushed out the front door, "See you later, nee-chan!"

"Ja ne, Raito-kun!" Saya called out.

* * *

Later on, Raito was rushing through the streets, looking for the area he needed to go to.

"Come on...Where is it?" Raito muttered to himself as he ran down the street, "I know it's around here somewhere. Wh...aha! There it is!"

With that, he soon kicked it into high gear as he ran towards a large domed building with a pair of men sitting out front.

"Okay, that's almost everyone," one of the men noted as he looked over a paper.

"There's still one missing," the other noted as he looked at his watch, "And there's only a few minutes left before the exams begin. You better be ready to pay for lunch. I'm thinking that nice restaurant that just ope..."

"MATTE!-!-!-!" Raito shouted as he zoomed up to the two, the young adult panting heavily, "S….so...sorry I'm late...stayed up...late...last...night...hoo boy."

"...You were saying?" the first man asked his partner with a teasing smirk.

"...Name?" the second groaned in defeat.

"Raito...Raito Hikari," Raito panted.

"Raito...Hikari…" the second man muttered as he looked at the list, "Yep. You're the last one to get here."

The first man handed him a badge with '108' on it, "Head for Room 10 for the Duel Puzzle exam. You pass that and then there's the Practical Exam. Good luck."

"Right…" Raito nodded as he put the badge on teh front of his shirt and quickly ran inside.

"...So for lunch, I'm thinking that new burger joint that opened last week," the first man smirked.

"The one where you pick the number of patties and then your own ingredients with the total being made by weighing it?" the second man asked.

"That's the one. I heard if you eat their special burger and a half pound of fries in an hour, you get a free shirt."

"Fine, I-wait, what? Dude, we are so getting that shirt!"

* * *

"Let's see...room 10...room 10…" Raito muttered as he looked around before stopping in front of a door with a 'ten' on it, "Ahh. Here it is." He then walked inside, only to see there was no one in there, "Eh? Where…?"

"Welcome, Sir Hikari," a voice spoke up before a part of the wall opened up, revealing a man in a slick black suit with an embolized 'D.A' on the front, "You are here for your Duel Puzzle Exam, correct?"

"Yes. Yes I am," Raito nodded.

"Verily," the man spoke before taking out a suitcase that unfolded extendable legs and opened it towards Saito, revealing a computer screen and a touch screen, "Your task is to defeat the AI opponent in one turn. You must utilize all the cards on your side of the field be they through their own effects, attacking, changing positions, or by another card's effect." he narrowed his eyes, "Do not attempt to cheat on this or it will be an immediate failure and you will be blacklisted for five years. Do you understand, Sir Hikari?"

"Crystal. And to be frank, I never cheat...ever," Raito clarified, "But other than that, I'll try my best."

"Excellent. Then let's begin," the man said as he moved to the side, letting Raito walk up to the screen.

The screens turned on, revealing a simulation duel on the computer screen while the field was on the touch screen, displaying both the hands, monsters, and facedowns for him. He first looked at the life points to see that while he had 2500 LP, his opponent had 57300 LP. On his side of the Field were Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode, Debris Dragon in Attack Mode, and Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in Attack Mode. His hand had Dark Hole, Cards of Consonance, Super Rejuvenation, Frequency Magician, and Genex Ally Birdman while his Deck contained two Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One, Super Rejuvenation, two Exodia Necross, Left Arm of the Forbidden One, Right Arm of the Forbidden One, and Exodia the Forbidden One. His extra deck held Arcanite Magician and Stardust Dragon.

Looking over at his opponent's side of the field, he cringed a bit, seeing three Meklord Emperor Wisel, all in Attack Mode, and a face-up Curse of Darkness. This...was going to be tricky.

"You have ten minutes to create a strategy. Begin," the examiner informed.

' _Okay...this is going to be hard. Should I use Brionac's effect? ...No no. That won't work,'_ Raito pondered mentally, _'Curse of Darkness is going to be trouble, so maybe Lyla's effect? ...That could work, but then I'm left with a monster archetype that gave even Yusei Fudo a hard time. Plus there's the insane amount of life points I have to deal with, so my best bet would be bringing out Exodia...but how am I gonna do that?'_ he looked at the cards in his 'hand' and 'deck,' _'Maybe...Super Rejuvenation? That could work...and Genex Ally Birdman...I could use him to Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician, and use it's effect to destroy two of those Wisel's'...what else...what else? Oh, that's a nice idea there...Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm getting it now...'_

"Five minutes," the proctor advised.

"I got it. First, I'm using Lyla's effect on Curse of Darkness, destroying it while shifting her to Defense Mode. After that, I'm using Genex Ally Birdman's effect to bring him out at the cost of bringing Debris Dragon back to my hand," Saito explained, using the touchscreen to perform the actions he was saying, the monitor displaying the actions in the virtual duel, "Next I summon Frequency Magician, and Tune Birdman with Lyla to Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician. My magician's effect activates and equips him with two Spell Counters. Next, I use Arcanite's second effect, and remove both of his Spell Counters to destroy two of the Wisels."

"Excellent so far. Most of the examinees tend to forget to explain their actions as they do the puzzle," the proctor noted, writing something down on a sheet of paper, "Continue."

"Hai. Next I activate Cards of Consonance, discarding my Debris Dragon to draw two cards. Then I set both Dark Hole and Super Rejuvenation, then activate Brionac's effect, discarding the two Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragons I drew, and return the cards I set back to my hand. Next, I tune my Frequency Magician with Brionac to summon Stardust Dragon. Now I activate Dark Hole, but use Stardust Dragon's effect to negate it."

"Oh?"

"Yep, so I can activate Super Rejuvenation," Raito nodded, "After that, I end my turn, bringing Stardust Dragon back. Now Super Rejuvenation kicks in and I can draw four cards from my Deck. Now I have all the pieces of Exodia in my hand, so it's an automatic win."

"Splendid!" the proctor beamed, "And all within the ten minute period for just thinking of the strategy." still writing on the paper, he continued, "Head for the duel arenas. When it's time for your Duel, your name will be called along with the number of the Duel Field. So while you wait, please enjoy watching the other duels."

"Hai," Raito nodded as he began to leave the room, "Still, that was pretty fun. I just hope the actual duel will be just as fun."

"Just be careful. Four random students will be selected to duel a proctor who's using their real deck instead of one here," the proctor advised, "Good luck, Sir Hikari."

"Thanks."

* * *

After a bit of searching around, Raito came across the main area, where the second part of the exam were taking place. All four Duel Arenas were in use with different duels going on. One duel in particular caught his attention as he saw someone using what looked like a masked man in a red suit. The masked man took out a piece of paper and scribbled a childish drawing of the face of the monster he was facing and put it on...turning into the monster itself.

"Eh?! How'd he do that?!" Raito gawked quietly upon seeing that.

The transformed monster then activated its effect, destroying the monster it just copied before vanishing. The man in the mask and suit appeared behind the proctor and stabbed him in the back, the holographic knife startling the proctor as his life pointed went to 0.

"Ahem...excellent. You pass," the proctor cleared his throat, "Please proceed to the door leading out back. There you'll be assigned to one of the three main dorms at Duel Academy."

The owner of the masked man nodded as they proceeded to the back.

"...Huh. What kind of deck was that anyway?" Raito pondered to himself.

" _I don't know, but that guy being able to turn into you or someone you know is kinda scary...He just backstabbed the guy, too!"_ Megaman gulped.

"Agreed," Raito nodded before he heard what sounded like a meow, "Eh? Neko?"

"Ike, Jibanyan! 100 Paws!"

Raito looked to the call and saw the Proctor being pummeled by a cat-like creature. Jumping back and landing before its owner, the cat-like being stood on its hind legs with its body a bright red with white paws, and muzzle that went over the forehead to resemble a ball of fire. It had a pair of big yellow eyes with a pair of tails ending in blue fireballs. It adjusted its yellow sash and turned to its owner with a mewl.

" _KAWAII~!-!-!-!"_ a girl's voice squealed in Raito's head.

The monster faded, the duel over with that last attack. The owner giggled a little before she bowed to the proctor, her long knee-length blue hair bouncing a bit.

"Good job," the proctor noted, "Welcome to the academy, Ms. Cyber."

"Thank you, sir!" the girl thanked, joy in her blue eyes before she walked off to go find a seat.

" _Raito-kun, it was a kitty! A neko-chan~!"_

" _And Roll's in Kawaii Mode again…"_ Megaman sighed.

" _Ugh...why couldn't there be any cute girls monsters, like Dar-"_ another voice began before the sound of something being hit echoed in Raito's head, _"Ow! What the heck was that for, Meddy?!"_

" _You know why, pervert."_

' _Can you guys please calm down? I need to focus and prepare myself for when I'm called up.'_

" _...Fine."_

" _Alright. Oh, and heads up, Raito. Cute girl heading your way."_

"Hello."

Saito looked up. Smiling down at him was the girl. Now that he got a better look at her, he could see the girl was roughly an inch taller than him with her hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a red shirt under a white open sleeveless vest and a pair of black biker shorts. Around her neck was a necklace with a strange pendant that looked more like a watch with a bubble dome over it and a slot under it.

"Is this seat taken by you?" the girl asked.

"Uh...no. It's free," Raito replied, "Go ahead miss….uh…"

"Cyber, Cyber Miko," the girl introduced herself as she sat beside him, "It's nice to meet you...uh…" she blinked twice, "...Did you give me your name and a Wasurenbo made me forget or did I forget to ask? Gomenassai if I did."

"It's fine. And no, I didn't give you my name yet," Raito replied," Ore wa Raito Hikari, and it's nice to meet you, Cyber-san."

"Likewise, Raito-san," Cyber nodded.

"Hai," Raito nodded, "By the way...what was that monster you used earlier? I don't think I've seen it before. Is it a new Archtype?"

"Hai," Cyber nodded as she took out a card and showed it, revealing the cat creature attacking from the left, "This is a Yokai. He's my little furry neko-chan named Jibanyan. He loves his chocobo and practicing his 100 Paws attack."

" _OH MY KAMI! HE'S_ SOOOO _KAWAII~!"_

" _Down, Roll, down!"_

"Heh...soka," Raito noted with a slight chuckled, Well...I guess since we're talking new cards and stuff, I-"

 _ **=Duelist number 108, please proceed to Duel Area B. I repeat: please proceed to Duel Area B=**_

"Oop. That's my call," Raito noted as he stood up, "Wish me luck, Cyber-san."

"Ganbatte, Raito-san!" Cyber cheered, "My nakama and I will be cheering you on!"

"Thanks!" Raito replied as he hurried up to the designated Duel Area.

After a bit, he managed to find the area, his Duel Disk already out. Though what was strange...was that the proctor wasn't there. Was he early or something?

 **=Congratulations, Duelist Number 108, you have been randomly selected to duel against the real Deck of a proctor=**

"Eh? Really?" Raito blinked, not sure if that was a good thing or bad.

"Yes," Raito turned to see a proctor approach, sliding her deck into the Duel Disk on her arm, "I do hope you're ready."

"Oh don't worry…" Raito began as he did the same, "I am."

"Excellent. Than shall we begin?"

"DUEL!"

 **Proctor: 4000**

 **Raito: 4000**

"I'll begin first," the Proctor informed as she drew, "I'll begin with summoning Masked Dragon in defense mode and end my turn with two facedowns."

On her side of the field, a red and white dragon emerged, wearing a mask that seemed to be made of bones. The dragon curled up with its wings folding up to act as a shield.

 **Masked Dragon: FIRE/3/1400/1100/Dragon/Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.**

"Your move," the Proctor motioned.

"Right," Raito nodded as he drew, _'Okay, she has two face downs, and a Masked Dragon on the field. I need to be careful with this.'_ "I'll start things off by summoning Net Savior Gutsman in Attack Mode."

With that, the ground before Raito rumbled a bit before a tall, cyborg-like being in big red, yellow, and silver armor, large fist, and a square helmet with a square jaw bursted out and landed before him. On his torso was a ring with a green plus on it.

 **Net Savior Gutsman: EARTH/4/1900/1400/Machine/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict Piercing Damage depending on the difference between this card's ATK and the opposing Monster's DEF.**

" _GUTS!-!-!-!-!"_ Gutsman roared as he pounded on his chest.

"Net Savior?" the proctor blinked a bit, "I am unfamiliar with this archtype."

"A lot of new archtypes are made almost daily," Raito shrugged.

"...That is true," the proctor admitted, "Ahem, anyways...you may resume."

"Okay," Raito nodded, "Next, I'll use Mystical Space typhoon to destroy one of your facedowns," a fierce wind blew throughout the area before one of the proctor's face down cards shattered, "Next I'll have Gutsman attack your Masked Dragon!"

" _GUTS PUNCH!-!-!"_ Gutsman roared as he slammed his fist into Masked Dragon, shattering it after the mask was torn off and bounced off the proctor's Duel Disk.

 **Proctor: 3200**

 **Raito: 4000**

"When Gutsman destroys an opponent's monster while it's in defense, he'll inflict piercing damage," Raito explained.

"Interesting. However, you activated my Masked Dragon's effect. When it's destroyed, I'm allowed to special summon a Dragon type Monster from my Deck, as long as its ATK points are 1500 or below," the proctor stated as she took a card out from her deck, "And I choose to summon Armed Dragon Lv 3 in ATK mode."

A little orange dragon appeared where the Masked Dragon had been. Most of its body was covered in a strange metal with spikes coming out of it. It looked at Gutsman with big green eyes.

 **Armed Dragon LV3: WIND/3/1200/900/Dragon/Effect: During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.**

' _Crap baskets. She has the Armed Dragon cards. I better make sure she doesn't bring out its full form,'_ Raito thought as he slid two cards into his spell/trap zone, "I place two cards face down. Turn end."

"Then it's my turn and I'll use my Armed Dragon LV3's effect to evolve it into Armed Dragon LV5!" the Proctor informed as the little orange dragon grew into a large red dragon in more armor that was darker in color with more spikes and drills emerging from its knees.

 **Armed Dragon LV5: WIND/5/2400/1700/Dragon/Effect: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.**

" _GUTS?!"_ Gutsman exclaimed.

"Next I activate my facedown, Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw one more card from my deck," the proctor stated as she drew another card, "Now I think I'll use the card I just drew, Level Up, to evolve my Armed Dragon further."

"Uh-oh," Raito's eyes widened as the dragon grew even bigger with more silver armor, spikes, blades, and even drills began to emerge all over its body.

 **Armed Dragon LV7: WIND/7/2800/1000/Dragon/Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK.**

"Now I play Heavy Storm!" the Proctor continued.

"Matte! Before it's destroyed, I activate Stone Body!" Raito shouted as Gutsman became completely engulfed in stone, "For the rest of this turn, my Net Saviors can't be destroyed!"

"Fair enough," the Proctor nodded, "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 in attack mode and end my turn with my last two cards facedown. Your move."

A metallic falcon-like dragon appeared. Behind it, two facedowns formed.

 **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4: FIRE/4/1600/1000/Dragon/Effect: Control of this face-up card cannot switch. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" from your hand or Deck.**

' _Aw crap, she has Horus as well,'_ Raito mentally cursed as he drew his next card, _'Perfect. This should buy me some time.'_ "First I play the Spell, Cost Down. By discarding a card from my hand, I can lower to cost to tribute summon by one. Next, I tribute Gutsman to summon one monster face down, and I play a card face down. Turn end."

"I draw and activate the Spell card Card of Sanctity to refill our hands," the Proctor informed, "Perfect. I'll use my second Level Up to evolve Horus to LV 6, and I tribute my Armed Dragon Lv 7 to bring out it's ultimate form, Lv 10."

"Uh-oh…" Raito gulped as a shadow overcame him, said shadow owned by the now massive, almost completely armor-covered dragon littered with blades, spikes, saws, and drills that stood by a now larger Horus.

 **Armed Dragon LV10: WIND/10/3000/2000/Dragon/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.**

 **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6: FIRE/6/2300/1600/Dragon/Effect: This card is unaffected by Spell effects. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck.**

"Horus, attack!" the Proctor ordered before the dragon released a blast of black flames at Raito's set monster.

"Heh...I don't think so," Raito smirked a bit as his facedown monster flipped up, revealing what appeared to be a living suit of armor with a giant mace, "My facedown monster was Net Savior Knightman, and his Defense is higher than Horus' Attack!"

 **Net Savior Knightman: EARTH/8/2400/3000/Warrior/Effect: This card can attack while in Defense mode. Once per turn, this card can negate one attack from an opponent's monster.**

 **Proctor: 2600**

 **Raito: 4000**

"Very well, I end my turn with a facedown," the Proctor informed, a card appearing beside the other two.

"And it's now my turn. Draw," Raito said as he drew his next card, "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck," Raito said as he did so, "Now I activate one of the cards I drew, Trap Booster. By discarding a card, I can activate a trap card from my hand, and I choose Trap Stun!"

"Then before I can't use my traps this turn, I activate my Jar of Greed, letting me draw one more card, along with Waboku," the Proctor informed.

' _Crap. There goes that strategy,'_ Raito thought, "I end my turn."

"And it is now mine," the proctor said as she drew, "I activate my Armed Dragon's effect, discard a card to destroy your Knightman!"

Armed Dragon roared as it picked Knightman up and bit his upper body off, letting the lower half shatter. In the audience, Cyber let out a squeak and nearly fainted at the gruesome destruction.

"Attack!" the proctor ordered.

"Trap Activate! Negate Attack!" Raito shouted as a vortex appeared before him, sucking up both dragons' attacks, "With that, the battle phase now ends."

"My my. That was a rather close call," the proctor noted, "Very well. I end my turn."

"And now it's mine once again. Draw!" Raito declared as he drew before smirking a bit, "I summon Net Savior Tenguman in Attack mode!"

With that, a cyclone appeared on Raito's field, a figure being seen in it as it began to fade, revealing said figure. The figure had a black bodysuit with white armor on its upper legs, lower arms, torso, and shoulders. Its feet were covered in red armor resembling wooden sandals while it had a green fan in its hands. Its head was made of red armor with a long nose.

 **Net Savior Tenguman: WIND/4/1800/1300/Winged Beast/Effect: Once per turn, discard one card from your hand to destroy one Spell/Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.**

"Oh! A Tengu!" Cyber awed.

"Next I activate his Special ability. By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one face down on your field!" Raito shouted as he discarded a card, letting Tenguman unleash a miniature tornado that destroyed the proctor's facedown, "Next I equip Tenguman with Zeus Hammer!"

With that, a large, electrified hammer fell down to the ground before Tenguman caught it.

"It changes Tenguman to a Thunder Type monster, and he gains 1500 ATK points," Raito explained, "Making him stronger than your Armed Dragon."

 **Net Savior Tenguman: 1800-3300**

"Tenguman, attack Armed Dragon LV 10! Zeus Tornado!"

With that, Tenguman began to spin in place really fast until he was a tornado with electricity crackling off it, and slammed right into Armed Dragon, tearing its head right off its neck. The dragon's body shattered at that.

 **Proctor: 1300**

 **Raito: 4000**

"And since I have no cards left in my hand, Turn End," Raito stated as Tenguman returned to his field.

The Proctor drew her card, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Zeus Hammer."

With that, the hammer shattered into pieces, causing the electricity around Tenguman to disperse.

 **Net Savior Tenguman: 3300-1800**

"Horus, attack!" the Proctor ordered, this time Horus's black flames shooting at Tenguman.

Tenguman swung his fan, releasing a tornado at the flames. For a second, it looked as if the tornado would overpower the flames, but the fire engulfed the tornado, setting it on fire and sent it back at Tenguman. He didn't even get a chance to cry out before the flames incinerated him.

 **Raito: 4000**

 **Proctor: 1300**

"...Check your Duel Disk. There's something wrong with your Life Point Counter," the Proctor ordered.

"Nope. By removing Stone Body from my graveyard, all battle damage I take this turn is reduced to 0," Raito explained as he showed off said card.

"Hmm...Interesting. Very well, I end my turn with a facedown and activate Horus's effect!" the Proctor declared.

Black flames erupted around Horus, doubling in size once he was completely engulfed. A powerful cry erupted from the flames before a massive dragon resembling an eagle emerged.

 **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8: FIRE/8/3000/1800/Dragon/Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.**

' _Dammit!'_ Raito thought, _'There go my spells...let's hope I draw something to buy me some time,'_ he thought as he drew a card, _'Card of Sanctity...damn it!'_ "I activate Card of Sanctity!"

"I'll allow it," the Proctor nodded, drawing until she had six cards in her hand.

"Okay...I got a lucky break right there...I just need the right cards to turn this around," Raito whispered to himself as he drew his six cards, "I place two cards facedown, and summon a monster facedown in defense. Turn end."

"I draw," the Proctor drew, "I summon another Masked Dragon in defense mode and Horus will attack your facedown monster!"

' _I was hoping to summon Megaman in this duel, but...'_ "I activate my facedown, Anti-Damage!" Raito declared as the black flames hit a wooden log, "By discarding a card from my hand, no monsters are destroyed, and I take 0 damage. Plus if I use this in the damage step, I can destroy your monster, and deal you damage equal to half its ATK points!"

A rain of giant shuriken rained down on Horus. It screeched before falling to the ground, going up in flames. The flames slowly died down to reveal a spinning shield that slowed to a halt, revealing it was made of a ring with four green and gold shields around it.

"Ring of Defense," the Proctor informed, "If a Trap Card activates that does effect damage, I take 0 damage from it."

"Mou...so close."

"I play Double Summon and set a monster facedown and end my turn," the Proctor informed, "Your move."

"Right...Draw," Raito said as he drew, "I tribute my facedown monster to summon Net Savior Napalman!"

A loud explosion went off from the facedown card. From the smoke, a tall, lanky figure emerged. It had no hand, but two large, long purple and orange guns. Its body was made of purple armor with just a pair of blue eyes and an orange gun barrel for a head. It let out a loud whoop.

" _KABOOOM!"_ the Net Savior declared with a mad cackle.

 **Net Savior Napalmman: FIRE/6/2400/1600/Pyro/Effect: Once per turn, discard one card from your hand to activate one of the following effects. 1: Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. 2: Destroy one monster on the field who's DEF Points are equal to or less than this card's original ATK Points.**

"Now I activate his Special Ability. By discarding a card, I can activate one of two effects, and I choose the latter," Raito explained as Napalman aimed one of his guns at Masked Dragon, "He can destroy one monster on your field if their Defense points are lower than Napalman's Attack Points."

" _FIRE!"_ Napalman laughed as he opened fired on Masked Dragon, destroying it.

"Now Napalman, attack her facedown monster!"

" _Say 'Hello' to my little friend!"_ Napalman declared before firing a bomb at the facedown monster...revealing itself to be another Masked Dragon.

"Again?!" Raito gawked as the dragon was destroyed...revealing a glowing red and black egg stuck in red and black crystals.

 **The Black Stone of Legend: DARK/1/0/0/Dragon/Effect: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick". If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; shuffle it into the Deck, and if you do, add this card to your hand. You can only use 1 "The Black Stone of Legend" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

"An egg?" Raito blinked twice.

" _Raito...that's no ordinary egg,"_ Megaman gulped a bit.

"Eh?"

"Do you end your turn, Raito Hikari?"

"...Uh...yeah. I end my turn."

"Good," the Proctor drew, "I activate the Black Stone of Legend's effect, sending it to the Graveyard to Special Summon from my deck…"

The stone and egg began to crack, releasing a ominous black light. The stone and egg shattered before a fearsome roar erupted from the dark light. The light faded, revealing a large black dragon with solid red eyes.

"The Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

 **Red Eyes Black Dragon: DARK/7/2400/2000/Dragon: A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.**

"And that's not all. I sacrifice him to evolve him to his true form!" the Proctor continued as the dragon began to release a dark light, "Come forth, Red Eyes _Darkness_ Dragon!"

The light faded, revealing a larger dragon. It no longer had its front limbs and instead had larger, separated wings. Orange lines decorated its body while orange gems adorned parts of its body and wings. It let out a fearsome screech, knocking Napalman over in surprise.

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: DARK/9/2400/2000/Dragon/Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.**

"Oh….crap baskets," Raito gulped.

"Tell me, young man, just how many Dragons are in my Graveyard at this time?" the Proctor asked.

"...Uh...There's your Three Masked Dragons, the entire Armed Dragon series, all three forms of Horus, Black Stone of Legend, and Red Eyes Black Dragon. So that's...twelve."

"Correct. And what's 300 Times 12?"

"...Oh crap baskets."

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: 2400-6000**

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack!" the Proctor ordered before the dragon inhaled and then released a beam of pure darkness from its jaws.

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-!-!"_ Napalman screamed before going up in a large explosion.

 **Proctor: 1300**

 **Raito: 400**

"I end my turn," the Proctor informed, "Now for a little pop quiz. You're dealing with a monster with 6000 attack points and you have no cards on your side of the field. Do you A: Give up or B: Run home to hide under your bed?"

"...I pick C: none of the above," Raito replied, "I'm not going to give up. No matter how big the obstacle, I will overcome it."

"Glad to hear," the Proctor nodded as Raito drew before his eyes widened a bit.

"...Looks like I win," Raito smirked a bit, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back a monster I had discarded earlier, my Ace, Net Savior Megaman!"

With that, a boy(possibly in his pre-teens) appeared from the data swirl, landing right in front of Raito. He wore a blue jumpsuit, sporting light-blue stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots that were tipped with black soles. He had two yellow shoulder guards and his helmet had two ridges running along the top. These ridges came to a stop at the helmets base and allowed his dark hair to stick out in four spikes. He had green eyes and an overall human appearance. He sported a symbol on his chest and both sides of his helmet. The symbol was a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center that ended in two triangles, all of which were surrounded by a gold ring.

 **Net Savior Megaman: LIGHT/7/2500/2000/Warrior:** _ **An alternate Mega Man during the Network Era. His partner is Lan Hikari**_ **.**

"Megaman?" the Proctor repeated, "He doesn't look over the age of twelve."

"Don't let his appearance fool you. He's much tougher than you think," Raito stated, "And I'll prove that by equipping him with the spell Megamorph, doubling his Attack Points!"

 **Net Savior Megaman: 2500-5000**

"...He is still weaker than my dragon."

"True, but I have one last card to play," Raito smirked as he revealed his last card, "Riyoku."

"No!" the Proctor gasped.

"Eeyup. With this, your dragon's Attack Points are cut in half, and Megaman recieves the half that was lost."

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: 6000-3000**

 **Net Savior Megaman: 5000-8000**

"...Well done," the Proctor nodded, "Hope you do well at Duel Academy."

"I will. Megaman, let's end this Duel with a bang! Soul Charge Shot!" Raito declared.

Megaman aimed his right arm at the weakened dragon. The glove transformed into a blue blaster with a shining magenta light in the barrel. A massive blast erupted from the buster and tore the Dragon's upper half into ashes.

 **Procter: 0**

 **Raito: 400 - WINNER**

"Game Set," Raito smirked as he snapped his fingers a bit. He then walked over and held his hand out to the Procter, "Thank you for the great duel, Protcer-san."

"Likewise," the Proctor replied before shaking his hand, "You're more than welcome to stay and watch the rest of the exams if you want."

"I was planning too anyway," Raito smiled a bit.

* * *

' _Great job out there, minna. You did a really good job,'_ Raito mentally said to his monsters as he walked back to the bleachers to watch the remaining duels.

" _Gutsman could've won Duel, Guts,"_ Gutsman huffed

" _You peed yourself when that Armed Dragon turned from LV3 to LV5,"_ Napalman snorted, the tip of his head cannon still lit with a small black fire.

" _...Shut up, stick arms, Guts,"_ Gutsman snorted a bit, earning him a glare from Napalman.

' _Come on guys. There's no need to fight. By this time tomorrow, we'll be at D-'_ Raito mentally began.

"That was amazing!" Cyber cheered, giving Raito a big hug, "You have a Tengu in your deck! A real live Tengu! And taking down all those dragons…! Monge~!"

"A...ano...ano…" Raito stuttered a bit, his face covered in a heavy blush due to it being in her...ahem, sizable chest, "A….arigato, C-Cyber-san."

"Could I meet your Tengu? Please?" Cyber asked once she let him out of the hug, "I've always wanted to meet one."

"W...well...ahem. I could, but he's probably meditating by this point," Raito replied as he cleared his throat a bit, trying to disperse the blush on his face, "He usually does that after I use him in a Duel."

"Okay," Cyber nodded, "Maybe later. Still, that was really awesome. You fought three of some of the most fearsome dragons in Duel Monsters history and won!"

"Heh...yeah," Raito sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Still, it was a pretty tough battle. If I hadn't drawn Riyoku, than I would've lost right there and then."

"You must have had a Zekkōchō near you," Cyber giggled, "They bring people great luck when it's needed the most."

"Ahh...that sounds pretty in-" Raito began before his stomach rumbled, "...eheh...I guess I got so caught up in the exams, I forgot to eat the breakfast bento my sister made for me."

"I think the seats can fold out tables," Cyber noted, holding up a box in a pink cloth littered with ghost-themed caricatures, "Nearly lunch, too. Good thing Whisper made sure I made a bento."

"Whisper? Wh-" Raito began before his stomach growled once more, "...I'll ask later. For now, how about we just enjoy lunch?...or Brunch in my case?"

"Sure!" Cyber giggled.

"Cool. Let's hurry and find a place to sit down then," Raito stated, "Afterwards, we can find out what Dorms we're heading to together."

"Sure!" Cyber beamed.

"Sweet! Let's hurry then, Cyber-chan! I-I mean Cyber-san!" Raito yelped a bit, blushing a little as Cyber giggled a bit.

* * *

 _SZ: And with that, the first chapter is complete. And just in time too since next sunday...monday I believe is when the 777th episode of Yugioh airs. Right, GT?..wait.*double takes as I saw GT sitting on the couch*Eh?! GT?!_

 _GT: *sips some Jasmine tea* Yo~_

 _SZ: Wh...when did...how...n-nevermind. Anyways...thoughts on Yugioh reaching it's 777th episode?_

 _GT: Interesting. I remember when I first saw the anime all the way back during its series premiere in America. I lived in Missouri at that time._

 _SZ: Ahh...cool. I remember seeing it as well when it first appeared. And since then, I've been watching each adaptation of it...even though they never finished the English dub for GX, 5D's, and Zexal._

 _GT: *raises a brow* Really? I could understand GX, but the other two?_

 _SZ: Eeyup. For 5D's, they stopped before the tournament could even begin. All we got was just a glimpse of Z-ONE, and that's it._

 _GT: *nods* Remind me to send 4Kids a Gurerurin after them._

 _SZ: Agreed...it makes me wish Funimation should just buy the rights to the series. Heck, they did that with One Piece, and look how that turned out._

 _GT: Indeed. Great work, Funimation, great work._

 _SZ: Indeed. So...thoughts on the chapter, or shall we end the outro?_

 _GT: Hmm...So far, this first chapter was interesting. Gave a little showing just how the exams work instead of just showing the practical exam like they did in GX…_

 _SZ: Indeed. And since Raito and his new friend, Cyber passed both their exams, that means they're heading to Duel Academy. I wonder what kinds of people they'll meet, and what kinds of adventures they'll have?_

 _GT: Ah, that's the beauty of school life. You never know what will happen. Then again...School life is also full of dangers and hidden darknesses._

 _SZ: Agreed, and there was no exception to that latter rule in GX. I mean, you've see what kind of things Judai-tachi had to go against, both in the anime AND manga?!_

 _GT: *nods* Though, strangely, for a series based in a private academy on an island, they didn't really show much of how school is conducted there, did they? Sure, we had a few classes, but that was it._

 _SZ: True...now, one last thing before we end things off...Favorite Yugioh Protagonist?_

 _GT: Hmm...That is quite a debateable topic. In terms of Manga, I'd say that it would be Jaden while the anime...Yugi Motou and Atem._

 _SZ: Cool...wait, for the former, don't you mean Judai? ...Oh wait, that's right. You grew up on the english dub._

 _GT: *nods* I did until 5Ds. Then it turned to Japanese names such as using Red Daemon's Dragon instead of Red Archfiend Dragon. I tend to mix the names of cards if I find their original name better than their English name._

 _SZ: Cool...cool. As for me...my favorite of the protagonist would happen to be Yusei._

 _GT: Oh? For both Anime and Manga?_

 _SZ: Anime definitely. Manga….*grumbles* I couldn't find it._

 _GT: The manga series?_

 _SZ: Yes. I tried looking for it everywhere, and when I did, it only had like 1 or 2 chapters!_

 _GT: Ah. *nods* ...Have you tried looking at a Books-A-Million or your local library?_

 _SZ: ...dude, do you know how hard it is to find a copy of it? People mostly buy them just so they could get the manga exclusive cards, Stardust Spark Dragon, Hot Red Daemons Dragon, and Blackrose Moonlight Dragon._

 _GT: *shakes head* A pity._

 _SZ: Yeah...though after reading the effects, I can see why people go after those three._

 _GT: *shrugs* Well, readers, we hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Leave a good review for SZ here or I'll sic a Tohohogisu on you._

 _SZ: And please, and I cannot stress this enough, no flames or anything._

 _GT: You want me to send an Oni after them if they do?_

 _SZ: Yes, especially if it's a certain person that left a bad review for the reboot of Azure Rebellion…_

 _GT: Honestly, FanFiction, set up the Anonymous Review Block again. A lot of Authors enjoyed it for various reasons._

 _SZ: Agreed, one of which being able to block flamers and…*frowns*Trolls. It's people like them that I hardly feel inspired to write new stories and stuff!_

 _GT: Well, readers, have a good day and remember to review well on this story._

 _SZ: Indeed. Until next time, I'm Seanzilla115 of Team X-Over…_

 _GT: ...and I am GammaTron of the same team._

 _SZ: And we bid you all a good day._


	2. Duel 2

_SZ: *looks over the cards in my collection*Almost there._

 _?: What's almost there, nya?_

 _SZ: I'm trying to collect some of the cards Yusei and Yugi used in the anime and manga._

 _?: Oh, really nyow? Sounds interesting, nya._

 _SZ: It is. Aside from Shooting Star Dragon, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Junk Destroyer, Gardna, Archer, and Berserker, I have most of the synchro monsters he used in the anime. I just need those, the ones he used in the manga, and most of the effect monsters and stuff, I'll have the collection. As for Yugi...I just need Dark Magician of Chaos, Black Luster Soldier, Watapon, Marshmallon, Silent Swordsman Lv 7, and Silent Magician Lv 4 and 8._

 _?: I see, nya. *munches on a bar of chocolate* That's impressive so far, nya._

 _SZ: Thanks. I….wait…*turns around to see who I was talking too, only to see no one*...uh...hello? Anyone there?_

 _?: *tosses a Yokai Watch to SZ* Use this to see me, nya._

 _SZ: ...Uh...ok. Demo...how do I use it?_

 _?: Push the button on the side and the top will open and a light will shine. Aim the light ahead and look through the top._

 _SZ: Uh...ok.*does as I was instructed, causing the room to brighten a bit*Okay, now what?_

 _GT: *now a Jibanyan* Hello, nya. I updated my profile picture. Didn't expect to become the literal Yokai, though, nya._

 _SZ: ...huh...interesting._

 _GT: *nods* Well, welcome everynyone, to the second chapter of Digital Duelist GX!_

 _SZ: Indeed. As always I'm Seanzilla115. And with me is my aibou, GammaTron. This Sunday I believe...is going to be the 777th episode of Yugioh. And while I haven't watched the recent episode, I did hear Sawatari (the main character's sorta rival) had lost in the Friendship cup and was sent underground a-_

 _GT: What?!_

 _SZ: That's the penalty when you lose the 'Friendship' Cup in the Synchro Dimension. When you lose, you're sent underground forever...and the people of said dimension don't give a shit...though I don't know what's worst. Getting sealed in a card forever by the Fusion dimension, or getting sent underground forever by the Synchro dimension._

 _GT: Well, there is always a way to get out of those cards if someone bets on your release, right, nya? So I'd say being stuck under the dirt would be horrible over being stuck in a card, nya._

 _SZ: ...You...haven't seen much of Arc-V yet, have you? When I meant underground, I mean like an underground garbage facility...so basically, you're forced into slavery and to work there...forever._

 _GT: ...Is there a way to get out of there like dueling for your freedom, nya?_

 _SZ: Don't know. We'll have to see the next episode to find out. And as for the Fusion Dimension GT...you don't want to lose against someone from Academia._

 _GT: *nods*_

 _SZ: Indeed, because we already saw what they did to the XYZ dimension._

 _GT: All stuck in cards, nya?_

 _SZ: Mostly everyone is, and the entire dimension is in ruins._

 _GT: o.0 *drops my bar of chocobo in shock*_

 _SZ: I'm not lying. And from what I can recall...Academia is trying to fuse all the dimensions(Standard, Fusion, XYZ, and Synchro) into one...not sure if that's a good idea or not._

 _GT: Probably bad? Nyot sure._

 _SZ: Seeing as how they're sealing people up in cards and stuff...yeah. It's probably bad...I just hope Yuya-tachi will be able to get the Synchro Dimension versions of Jack and Crow to help out against Academia, because they'll need all the help they can get._

 _GT: Wait...If there are alternate versions of Crow and Jack…*eyes widen*...There's gonnya be one of Jaden's darkside in the Fusion Dimension: The Supreme King…_

 _SZ: 0-o...oh, crap baskets...I hope to kami that's not gonna happen._

 _GT: *nods* Let's get on with the disclaimers then, okay?_

 _SZ: G...good idea._

 _Disclaimers: We don't own anything in this story, nor do we own the Yugioh franchise, or any other series used in this. We do though own any OCs and OC cards that'll appear in this._

* * *

"Okay...that should be everything…" Raito noted as he went through his things, "Duel Disk: Check. Cards: Check. Extra clothes just in case I lose any: Check...anything else I'm missing, Saya-nee-chan, or is that it?"

"Extra underwear?" Saya teased.

"...Check," Raito muttered, blushing a bit in embarrassment, ignoring some of the snickering in his head.

"Do you have your new school ID?" Saya asked.

"Got it," Raito nodded as he held up said item.

Saya nodded before pulling him into a hug, "Stay safe, okay?"

"I will," Raito nodded as he returned the hug, "See you on Family Day?"

"Hai."

"Good," Raito smiled a bit before noticing the time, "Ah mou! I gotta hurry!"

"Good luck! Try to send me an email when you get there and when you're getting ready for bed, okay?"

"Okay!" Raito quickly shouted as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

He was lucky enough to get an alarm clock yesterday, because if he had slept in, he would've miss the ride to Duel Academy. While most rides to academies are normally done by buses, due to the location of the Duel Academy he applied to was, the transportation...was first a helicopter ride to the midway point and then a ship to get the rest of the way. Again, he was lucky enough to get an alarm clock yesterday so he could be ready in time.

* * *

After an half hour or so of running through the streets, Raito eventually came across the area where the helicopter was located. Though it wasn't hard to miss given the rather large crowd there with a few helicopters getting ready for take off.

"These _are the helicopters?"_ a snort went off, _"Hah! These things look so slow! Not like my Gyro Form!"_

' _...You do realize these take us to the ship that takes us to Duel Academy, right?'_

" _...yeesh. Talk about exclusive."_

' _It_ is _Duel Academy after all,'_ Raito stated before he accidently bumped into someone, "Oops. Sorry about that."

"Ah my bad." the person said, revealing he was a man a little taller then Raito.

He had long black hair that went down to his back tied into one long ponytail. He was also dressed in a black Chinese style shirt and pants with similar black shoes as well. He turned around to reveal a very effeminate face and golden colored eyes.

"I was lost in thought. I should have paid more attention. Please forgive me." he bowed to Raito.

"It's fine. I...wasn't paying much attention myself," Raito admitted, "By the way, my name's Raito."

"Greetings Raito-san, my name is Taiga." he bowed again.

"Nice to meet you, Taiga-san," Raito greeted him, "So...I'm taking you're heading to Duel Academy as well?"

"Indeed, I was lucky enough to pass. I'm excited this will be my first time ever leaving the country really." he chuckled. "Let alone moving out of the temple."

"Temple?"

"Sorry, you see my father is a Monk at a Buddhist temple, so that's where I grew up mostly." he explained.

"Ahh...soka," Raito noted before he spotted someone familiar in the crowd, "Eh?...Is that...Cyber-san?"

"Cyber...san?" Taiga blinked in confusion.

"Someone I had met yesterday while I was applying for Duel Academy," Raito explained, "Oi! Cyber-san! Over here!"

"Eh?" the mop of blue hair Raito had noticed bounced a little before the hair's owner turned, revealing Cyber, "Oh! Raito-san~! Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa, Cyber-san!" Raito called back out as the bluenette ran over to him, "I take you've been here for a while?"

"Not really. I...got lost trying to find the place," Cyber admitted, "Don't really live here in the city, so I'm not really used to locations here. I'm thankful I got some help from Komajiro, though. He's really good at living in a monge city like this."

"Komajiro? Monge?" Taiga blinked, having listened in.

"Oh, konnichiwa!" Cyber greeted, "Boku wa Miko Cyber. What's your name?"

"Domo, Ore wa Taiga, Seito Taiga." Taiga bowed politely back.

"It's nice to meet you, Taiga-san," Cyber giggled, "Ne, this is really exciting, isn't it? I've never flown in a helicopter before."

"I don't think I've ever gone off the ground to that extent before...unless climbing mountains count." Taiga nodded. "But I think it's exciting to try new things here and there."

"That is a good point," Raito nodded, "So...what dorm did you get into, Taiga-san?"

"Eto...what was it again…" he mumbled scratching his head a little, he then reached into his right sleeve before pulling out a rolled up paper. "Slifer…" he mumbled out reading from it. "It says my test scores outside my dual where rather low."

"Ahh…" Raito noted, "As for me..well, I got into Obelisk, but I requested to go into Slifer. I'd rather work my way up to it first instead of getting it so easily."

' _In short, he's taking the difficult path,'_ the voice from before stated, _'Seriously, Raito, turning down an offer like that seems rather stupid.'_

"Soka, that's very admirable choice Raito-san. People would surely respect you more for picking such an option." Taiga smiled.

"Thanks," Raito chuckled a bit as he looked over at Cyber, "How about you, Cyber-san?"

"Eh-heh-heh-heh...I was offered Ra Yellow, but I got possessed by a Murikabe and ended up in Slifer," Cyber admitted sheepishly, "I did get a new card and tomodachi for my Yokai Deck in the end, though."

"Murikabe?" Taiga blinked once again confused.

"It's a Yokai that makes you say things like 'Muri' and not do something," Cyber explained, "You have to say the opposite of what you want to get him or those he possess to do things."

"So like the game Opposite, where everything you say means the opposite?" Taiga asked.

"Exactly," Cyber nodded.

"Soka, I had no idea Youkai were fun for games," Taiga nodded as he slammed the bottom of his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Y-" Raito began before he heard someone calling his, Cyber, and Taiga's name, "Oop. Looks like that's our ride. Let's hurry before we get left behind."

"Hai, Raito-san!" Cyber childishly saluted.

"Ossu." Taiga nodded.

With that, the three hurried over to one of the helicopters just as it was getting ready for take off. Once the three, along with a few others, got on board, the passenger door closed just as the helicopter was taking off into the air.

"Duel Academy, here we come," Raito whispered to himself as he looked out the window, _'You guys ready for this?'_

" _GUTSMAN ALWAYS READY, GUTS!"_ Gutsman shouted, making Raito wince at the very loud tone he was using.

"Daijobu?" Cyber, sitting between him and Taiga, asked, noticing his wince.

"Hai. Just...felt a small headache," Raito assured her, _'Not so loud, Gutsman. I know you're excited as I am, but we haven't' even arrived yet.'_

" _Sorry, but Gutsman ready to smash all his opponents, Guts!"_ Gutsman shouted, just not as loud as he did before, " _Gutsman strong enough to even break a star, Guts!"_

" _That's impossible, for a number of reasons."_

" _Oh yeah? Nobody denying it, Guts."_

* * *

"Monge~!" Cyber awed, "This is the first time I've been on a monge boat like this~"

"Now it's Monge…" Taiga blinked, standing up in the boat as he looked forward.

"What does Monge mean exactly?" Raito couldn't help but ask.

"It's short for 'monosugoi,'" Cyber replied, "My friend Komasan likes to say it and it just felt right saying it, too."

"You have a great deal of friends, don't you Cyber-san?" Taiga asked, turning to look at her.

"Hai," Cyber nodded with a giggle, "They're all really great once you get to know them, quirks and all."

"Soka." Taiga nodded as he faced forward again.

"That's nice to hear," Raito smiled a bit, "And I can relate. Most of my Net Saviors are pretty nice once ya get to know them."

" _Ohh~"_ Gutsman groaned as he hung off the side, his entire head a sickly green, _"Gutsman don't feel so good, guts."_

" _Suddenly don't feel so confident?"_

" _N...no...urp!"_ Gutsman gagged before he ended up tossing his cookies over the side of the ship..so to speak.

" _The logic you seem to defy amazes me to no end."_

" _I told you not to eat all that stuff last night, Gutsman,"_ Megaman sighed.

" _But they where Chili covered nachos...how could I resist...Guts…"_ Gutsman tried to argue, only for him to cover his mouth with both hands, _"Urp!"_

" _Ugh…"_ Megaman facepalmed as Gutsman tossed his cookies over the side of the ship once more.

" _Well there goes this trip. All the fun is being tossed with Gutsman's stomach."_

"Ne, Taiga-san, Raito-san, have you ever been in a boat before?" Cyber asked.

"Well, I've gone fishing with my father and brothers in the summer when I was younger." Taiga explained as he turned to face his new friends before he sat down with them, "Tou-san would often take us out onto the water and we'd spend all day just catching fish...or tossing one of my brothers into the water." he muttered, remembering the times.

"Soka…" Raito noted, "As for me...well, my first time being on a boat actually. Tried getting on one before, but my sister...well, she has a fear of sharks."

"I believe sharks are the least of one's worry as long as they do not bleed at all." Taiga spoke. "You're better off worrying about freak storms, while out in the water. Waves as well." he stated calmly, "The human body can only float for so long. At least it's what my brothers always say."

"I see...well for me, at least sharks aren't like…" Raito paused as he shivered a bit, "Spiders...creepy...creepy...spiders."

Cyber shuddered, "I'm fine the Yokai versions of spiders, but not the real ones. So creepy-crawly…Especially if there's a Dekanyan in the area making them grow huge..."

"Dekanyan…" Taiga blinked, "Well then, it's a good thing none of you have visited the temple I live in. Most of our attic is full of them,"

"Eh?!" Cyber exclaimed in fright.

"My brothers said if I get bit by one, I'd get powers, so I often spent a lot of time up there." he explained. "Though after a while, my father would yell at them...strange."

"...L-let's change the subject, shall we?" Raito suggested, wanting to change the subject.

"Hai, hai…" Cyber nodded.

"Hm...very well." Taiga nodded.

"R-right…" Raito nodded, "S...so...why're you heading for Duel Academy, Taiga?"

"It was an idea from my Father. He suggested I get out and explore more of the world outside our temple and the mountains where we live." he explained, "My brothers and I all played the game at home when not doing any chores, so I figured I'd try for Duel Academy to study. The written test and others were rather difficult though...I almost failed, yet the actual Duel was very easy. It only took me three turns to win."

"Eh?!"

"What...is that not common?" he blinked. "The Duel itself is meant to be really easy right?"

"N...not unless the Proctor uses their real deck…" Raito stated, "Kinda like the one I went against. Nearly lost because she brought out Armed Dragon LV 10, Horus LV 8, and Red Eyes Darkness Dragon."

"Ah those are all the same monsters I defeated." Taiga stated.

"Nani?!" Cyber gawked, "You both took on the same Proctor's personal deck?"

"And you beat her in three turns?!" Raito exclaimed.

"It was a personal deck…?" Taiga blinked. "All the plays were easy to see once I saw she used LV monsters, so I just brought out a monster in my Deck that could take down multiple Monsters and Dragons easily."

"Soka…" Cyber nodded, "I'm kinda glad I didn't go against a Proctor's real deck. None of my tomodachi in my Deck can one-hit dragons…"

"That's alright, you just need to train." Taiga smiled. "It's what I do and I always trust my cards' strength as well."

"S...soka…" Raito nodded as he began to calm down, "M...moving back to the subject," he then looked back over at Cyber, "Wh-why're you heading for Duel Academy, Cyber-san?"

"Well, I've spent my life living in a town near the countryside," Cyber explained, "I was, well...I was kinda normal before meeting my friends when I was twelve." she put a hand on her watch-like necklace, "This was a gift from the first friend I made then and because of it, I've been able to make a lot more friends. When I heard that Duel Academy was accepting registrations from all over the country, I wanted to see what the world was like outside the town and the nearby village my Baa-chan lives in."

"Sugoi." Taiga nodded at her explanation.

"That's nice to hear," Raito nodded, "As for me...well...ever since I was a kid, there were two things I absolutely loved aside from my family; tech and Duel Monsters...I always watched some of the old duels of the four greatest Duelist to ever exist...Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma…" he then gave a small, reminiscent smile, "While I watched those duels, I believed that one day, I could be like them, so I tried to make a deck to duel with. But every time I dueled someone, I lost. I would've given up on dueling if my grandfather haven't given me this…" he paused as he pulled out his deck, "My Net Savior Cards. They were his last gift to me before he..."

Taiga reached out and placed his hand on Raito's shoulder. Cyber put her own hand on his other shoulder, giving him an assuring smile.

"Raito-san, I understand your feelings perfectly well. There is no need for you to push yourself." he said. "You are truly strong."

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "You and your deck have a really strong bond. I can tell from how you Dueled yesterday. You trust in them and they trust in you."

"Hai…" Raito nodded as he looked at his deck, "We've been together for a long time. No matter what situation we were in when I dueled someone, we always came out on top together because of our bond. When I heard Duel Academy was accepting registration, I wanted to see how far I can go as a Duelist...no, how far we can go together."

"With that kind of conviction, I know you and your precious Nakama will go very far Raito-san." Taiga smiled at Raito.

"Hai," Cyber nodded in agreement.

"...Thanks," Raito smiled at the two, "I just know we're gonna be good f-" the ship's horn interrupted him, prompting him to look forward to see an island in the distance, "Eh? We're there already? That was fast...then again, this boat is owned by Kaiba Corp."

"And we did spend a good deal of time talking to one another." Taiga added as he leaned on the railing and looked forward at the island.

"Is...Is that an active volcano?" Cyber asked.

"Oh, I've never seen one in person. Incredible!" Taiga said happily.

"From what I've heard, it erupts every couple of years, and they have to rebuild most of the buildings there," Raito explained, "Though strangely, the only building left unharmed by the volcano is the Slifer Dorm."

"Oh...so we have nothing to worry about and can see a Volcano erupt." Taiga nodded happily.

"...You seem a _bit t_ oo enthusiastic about that, Taiga-san," Raito sweatdropped a little.

Cyber gulped nervously as she looked at the volcano, _'I am now having second thoughts on having left home…'_

* * *

"Okay….it says the Slifer Dorm should be around here somewhere," Raito noted as he read a map, the boy now wearing a red and white jacket on top of his shirt while he, Cyber, and Taiga walked down a dirt path.

"This Island despite being rather small is easy to get lost in, isn't it?" Taiga asked as he had a red jacket on top of his shirt as well, only his was much longer more like a trenchcoat and reached down to his legs.

"Mou...Why are the skirts so small on this uniform?" Cyber mumbled as she tugged down on the red skirt of her uniform, the jacket the other two had different from hers being that it doubled as a shirt and had no sleeves.

"Why did you simply not wear pants?" Taiga asked.

"I thought that pants came with the uniform," the bluenette replied.

"Why would they not offer you the option to pick what you want to wear?" Taiga pondered, "It makes no sense for there to be different rules for men and women."

"I think the one who made the academy didn't think that girls would end up as Slifer Red students," Cyber noted, taking out a tablet resembling the head of Slifer the Sky Dragon to look up something, "It's only been in the recent fifty years that Duel Academy allowed girls to not just be automatic Obelisk Blue students, so a lot of the rules still need to be reworked."

"Normal society is odd, isn't it?" Taiga asked rhetorically.

"When it comes to Duel Monsters, I don't think anything is considered normal except for there being a winner and a loser," Cyber noted.

"Hai.." Raito nodded before stopping, "Here we are. The Slifer Dorm should be up...a….head."

"Reminds me of home." Taiga said, stopping next to him.

"Reminds me of my late Jiji's workshop…" Cyber noted.

Before them was a large dorm. Though, it took more of the appearance of a motel along the highway. the roof shingles were painted a vivid red while the walls were a deep obsidian-almost blueberry blue-in color. The beams lining the walkways were a rich canary yellow. On the closer to the land side of the building was a round structure that had three floors as opposed to the two for the rooms.

"Looks pretty...homey," Raito noted as he looked around a bit, "Ano...where's the headmaster of this dorm? It said they would meet us out here."

"Perhaps he is running late?" Taiga said as he walked towards the dorm. He then closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Seems nobody else is here at the moment." he stated with his eyes still closed. "Wait...there is someone...close." he added.

"Eh? Really?"

"Hai…" he nodded opening his eyes, "Somewhere behind the dorm, facing the ocean." he explained as he began walking around.

Cyber and Raito shared looks before following after Taiga. Behind the dorm was an old Volkswagon with someone leaning against the side facing towards the ocean, humming a tune as he played a ukulele. He wore an open Hawaiian shirt, revealing a white shirt under it, and red swim trunks with a Slifer design going up the right leg and red sandals. His teal eyes were focused on the ocean, pausing in mid-lyric to blow a stray strand of his brown hair before resuming as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"I knew I felt a very relaxed presence behind the dorm." Taiga said as Cyber and Raito caught up to him.

"Ah~" the man sighed in relief, finishing his tune, "...Oh." looking to his right, he saw the three, "Aloha~! New students for the Red Dorm?"

"Indeed. I take it you are this Headmaster Raito-san talked about?" Taiga asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah...Today was the day you keikis were coming," the guy chuckled sheepishly, "Man...I'm gonna get an earful from the other teachers for this."

"...Uh...ahem, moving on," Raito cleared his throat, "Ore wa Raito Hikari, Mr...uh..."

"Dude, my dad was mister," the man chuckled, "Just call me Crasher, Atticus Crasher. Or just Atticus." he shrugged, "I don't mind. Oh, can any of you cook, by the way?"

"I can," Cyber held a hand up.

"Congrats. You are now the cook for the dorm," Atticus stated, "Our last chef graduated earlier this year and no one else can make anything aside from oatmeal or cereal."

"Crasher-san is unbelievably laid back…" Taiga spoke up, "My father would have a field day with him."

"What can I say?" Atticus shrugged, "I just like going with the flow in life. But I do give it my all in Duels and teaching you keikis, so don't be harsh on the mellow, dude."

"Raito...what is this word 'Keikis' he keeps calling us?" Taiga whispered to his friend.

"I don't know," Raito whispered back, "But it sounds Hawaiian."

"My father says he always wanted to go to Hawaii." Taiga said, "But given he is a strict monk, I think he might suffer extreme culture shock if Crasher-san is a norm."

"S-soka…" Raito noted with a slight sweatdrop.

"I got some killer deals from the delivery truck today, so there's more than enough to make a good welcome dinner for the other keikis here," Atticus exclaimed, looking at Cyber before tossing the three a set of three keys, "Here's your keys to your room, keikis."

"Room...as in singular?" Taiga asked.

"Dorm's co-ed," Atticus shrugged, "Tried to get a girl's dorm, but not enough in the budget at the time. Plus, you three seem to be good in controlling yourselves."

"Seems logical." Taiga nodded without a second thought.

"I guess I'd better get started cooking," Cyber noted.

"Kitchen's in the bigger part of the dorm," Atticus informed.

"I shall help you Cyber-san." Taiga offered.

"I guess I'll take a look around the campus then," Raito shrugged, "I heard Kaiba Corp had recently installed something in the main hall where the Duels take place."

"Okay." everyone nodded.

"Hai. I'll catch you guys later then," Raito said as he began to walk off.

* * *

Raito hummed a little as he walked around the main building of Duel Academy, taking in every key detail of it. Even though it was rebuilt and stuff, he was walking down the same hallway Judai Yuki and his friends walked. He would've liked it if his friends had joined him, but they were currently busy with helping make the welcome dinner for the Slifer Dorm.

" _That was one lazy guy. ...I like him! He knows how to chill out and relax!"_

' _Heh...well I guess he's alright,'_ Raito mentally chuckled a bit before he heard something coming from the main hall, "Huh? What's that?"

" _Sounds like a duel. Should we check it out?"_

"Might as well," Raito replied as he hurried over to where the sound was coming from.

When he arrived in the main hall, he said a pair of people currently in the middle of a duel. The one of the right was a young man roughly a year older than Raito with shoulder-length black hair, part of it pulled back into a ponytail on the back of the top of his head with a pair of bangs over the sides of his face. His onyx eyes were narrowed while he wore an Obelisk Blue uniform, the white of it replaced with black. Before him was a strange monster resembling a being coated in red and black armor with glowing white spiral details, a drill-like blade in the left hand and a blue broadsword in the right.

"Bujintei Susanowo, attack," the owner of the monster before him ordered, "Blade of Izanagi."

The armored warrior raised its drill-shaped blade before lightning erupted around its body. It charged at the opponent, slashing down at him. The armored figure faded as the opponent's life points fell to 0.

"Hmph...weak," the winner of the duel scoffed a bit.

' _What th….what the heck was that monster he used?'_ Raito thought as the winner turned off his Duel Disk.

"A-Amazing!" one of the spectators awed, "He didn't lose a single life point!"

"Just who is this guy?!" another exclaimed.

"I don't know, but did you see those cards?"

"Never before today."

The duelist ignored the comments made by the crowd as he walked off. He walked past Raito, causing the brunette to tense. For a brief instant, he felt as if he was being looked down upon by dozens of armored beings, as if they were casting judgement upon him. It wasn't until the crowd had dispersed that Raito finally remembered to breathe again.

"Wh...What was that?" Raito pondered aloud, _'Minna, you felt that...right?'_

" _You mean like we were getting judged by a bunch of beings in armor? Eeyup."_

" _Brrr…! It feels like my cannons are freezin' over."_

" _Let's...Let's be careful, okay? It's almost time for the Welcome Feast."_

"R-right…" Raito nodded slowly, calming down as he began to leave the area. As he walked, there was one thing that floated in his mind: Who was that guy? And what were those cards he used?

* * *

"Everything ready in here?" Atticus asked as he poked his head into the kitchen, "It's almost time for the welcome dinner."

"Hai!" Cyber replied, "It's all set up. Though…" she glared over at the tied-up Taiga, "Someone tried to do a little snacking."

"Mmmmm" Taiga mumbled as he stood up, despite being bound, before he shook his head and slipped the makeshift gag off. "To be fair, I didn't eat since this morning."

"Very well," Cyber sighed before motioning to a cart filled with trays covered by bowls, "Now hurry and put those dishes on the tables. Once it's time, everyone can take the covers off."

"Very well," Taiga said as he moved his arms apart and snapped the bindings.

"...Where were you when we needed a rope-breaker for last year's talent show?" Atticus asked.

"Probably free climbing a mountain in China under one of my father's training trips." he answered.

"Fair 'nough," Atticus shrugged as he and Taiga pushed the cart out.

"Okay, keikis both old and new! Welcome to the Slifer Red dorm! This dorm has been here since the first days of Duel Academy, literally. In case of the volcano erupting, we're perfectly safe here, 'kay?" Atticus grinned, "Now then, name's Atticus Crasher. I ain't gonna respond to 'Mr. Crasher,' since that's my old man. Just call me Crasher or Atticus or whatever."

"Understood, Whatever-san." Taiga said flatly.

Atticus laughed, "Got a funny man in the firsties! Nice! Now then…" he took a deep breath before his eyes sharpened, "Listen up. In this dorm, we're considered the lowest of the low. The other two dorms will make fun of us and even do a bit of bullying. We're family here, got it? And family sticks together. When I gave your firsties your room keys, those keys also meant that they are your buddies. In Slifer Red, we go by the Buddy System. Stick together and don't try to be alone unless you're here on Slifer Red grounds. If I catch any of you hurting a fellow Slifer, you'll receive a strike. You do it again, that's a second strike and some of your privileges are revoked. You do it a third time…" he gave a dry chuckle, "...You lose your room privileges and will be sleeping in the Three Strikes cave down on the shoreline under the dorm _and_ I will confiscate your Dueling Deck until you need it for an exam."

"Seems rather lax for a punishment." Taiga admitted.

"That's because I do a four strike system. The fourth is immediate expulsion and the burning of your Deck. Stealing another's Deck is an immediate investigation into the claim and, if true, the accused is immediately expelled. Same if the accused is innocent," Atticus informed, "Think of us as the real Slifer; the more of us there are together, the stronger we become. So remember who you're crashing with while you stay in this dorm, because they're both your bunk buddies, your lab partners, and everything else. Now let's dig in, everyone! Because being all serious like that's made me starving for this Rainbow Terrine!"

"It seems we shall be spending a large deal of time together Cyber-san." Taiga stated sitting next to her.

"Hai~!" Cyber nodded before turning to Raito, "This is monge. It really feels like a good system."

"...Huh? Oh yeah...it is," Raito replied, the brunette staring at his plate.

"Raito, you look worried." Taiga noted. "Did something happen?"

"...not sure if I remember right but...have either of you heard of an archetype called…'Bujin?"

"Bujin?" Cyber repeated.

"I believe I've come across it once in one of my street duels." Taiga spoke. "It is a powerful archetype, that much is for sure."

"...Is one of the cards in it called...Bujintei Susanowo?"

"I'm not certain. I didn't see much of the cards." Taiga explained. "We were interrupted before we could play our stronger cards."

"That stinks," Cyber noted.

"Very. My opponent was very dissatisfied, but anyway, why do you ask Raito-san?"

"Well...While I was looking around the main building, I found someone dueling, and they were using those very cards," Raito replied, "And from what I overheard, he won without losing a single Life point."

"A truly fearsome opponent." Taiga spoke as he began to eat.

Raito nodded before taking a bite of his own food, his eyes widening, "Whoa! A...Amazing."

"Arigatou," Cyber thanked, "I used to make this with my kaa-chan, so it's simple enough to make. I did have to improvise when I noticed the cauliflower was a bit bad, though."

"Hmm...Cyber-san," Taiga spoke, finishing another bite. He then raised his hand up, "This is good. High-five."

"Arigatou!" Cyber giggled, giving him a high-five, "But I couldn't have made so much so fast without your help, Taiga-san."

"All I did was cut up all the ingredients." he countered.

"True, but you did so much so fast," Cyber responded.

"I do the same for my family at the temple. I learned to do it fast, I have many brothers." he explained finishing his food already. "and we all eat a lot. Seconds!" he called out.

"Already?" Raito blinked.

"I should have warned you before, I once won one of those hotdog eating contests." Taiga explained. "You will need to stock up on lots of food." he told Atticus.

"That's why the Slifer Red dorm got the biggest budget," Atticus grinned, "We often get the big eaters in this dorm."

"I'm still waiting for seconds." Taiga said, holding up his plate.

"Anyone else for seconds?" Atticus asked, earning a resounding cheer.

"I think I'm gonna have to make more," Cyber sweatdropped, "You think you could help me get the seconds, Raito-san?"

"S...sure thing, Cyber-san," Raito nodded, having just finished his plate as he stood up.

"I'll get the knife." Taiga said as he got up as well.

"No snacking this time," Cyber warned.

"I honestly can't promise you that, Cyber-san." Taiga countered as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"How many plates did you have again?" Raito asked as he and Taiga walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"I lost count at around 30." he explained, sipping a can of soda as they walked.

" _He was eating so much, I'm shocked at how he got cut off from anymore by Atticus like that,"_ Gyroman chuckled.

" _He's as big a eater as Gutsman, and that's saying something."_

" _Y-hey!"_

" _Oh you know we love ya, big guy."_

" _I really want to eat Cyber-san's cooking sometime. It looked so good,"_ Roll noted.

" _Same here. I didn't know you could do that to tomatoes to bring out their flavor like that,"_ Medi agreed.

" _Well, looks like from now on you will need to compete with Monk boy to get some."_

The two boys stopped before a door and Raito unlocked it. He opened it and the two froze. Cyber froze, pausing in putting her sleeping gown on, as she looked at the open doorway.

"Why are we just standing here?" Taiga asked in honest confusion.

" _WOW! She's_ huge _!"_ Gyroman exclaimed before he let out a cry of pain.

" _HENTAI/PERVERT!"_ Roll and Medi snapped.

"No, really. Why are you two paralyzed?" Taiga asked.

"K...KYAAAAAAAAA!" Cyber screamed before Taiga and Raito screamed in pain from the righteous beatdown she called upon them.

* * *

"Remind me again, what it is I did to warrant that?" Taiga asked, his head covered in bandages.

"We accidently walked in on Cyber-san while she was changing…" Raito replied, slap marks all over his face while he held an ice bag over his currently black left eye.

"No, honestly. What did we do?" he asked again.

"Jiii…" Cyber glared at Taiga, now fully dressed in her red sleeping gown.

"Are all women like this?" Taiga asked honestly.

"I would reply to that, but I'm scared she'll smack me once again," Raito said, wincing a bit from the throbbing pain in his eye at the moment.

"I call bottom bunk," Cyber stated.

"Very well. I shall take the top most bunk then," Taiga said as he stood up. He then took off his jacket and then his shirt and stretched a little. "That flight left me tired," he sighed as he also undid the cloth holding his long hair into a ponytail letting it flow freely.

"...I...I'm going into the bathroom while you two change!" Cyber stated, quickly going into the shared bathroom and locked it.

"Change into what?" Taiga blinked.

"Your night clothes," Raito replied, taking his shirt off as he reached into his bag.

"Oh...yeah about that. I sleep naked."

"..."

"What? Is that bad?"

" _Around girls? Big time,"_ Megaman sighed.

"...You do realize you just made this more awkward...right, Taiga?"

"You need to explain that to me more specifically."

"..." Raito sighed as he took in a deep breath, "Fine. If you're sleeping in nothing while there's a girl in the same room, it's bad unless you're married. If you walk in while said girl is changing, it's bad."

"So then her unreasonable beating of our faces was because of that." he said, understanding his point so far.

"Yes...kinda," Raito nodded, pulling out a shirt and a pair of shorts from his bag and tossed them to Taiga, "Here. You can borrow these. I got more on hand just in case."

"Very well." Taiga nodded as he put the shirt on and changed into the shorts. "Chotto...this is a bit small on me…" he noted as the shirt was stretched out across his larger frame.

"Don't have anything larger. Best thing I can say at the moment is either sleep in your day shirt, or sleep with no shirt at all. And before you say anything, no. You have to keep your shorts on for the latter."

"Very well then. I shall at least go with out the shirt." Taiga said as he gave it back to his roommate.

"Good," Raito nodded, putting the shirt back in his bag as he pulled out a pair of shorts to change into, "By the way, that question I asked earlier...did you get a chance to learn the name of the person who used that deck?"

"Name...if I can recall correctly, it was...Benkei, Benkei Nobunaga." he explained as he stretched his arms, cracking most of his joints as he did. "He was an intimidating faced person and a proud man as well. But we did not exactly converse much." he sighed, scratching his head before he jumped into the top bunk.

"Soka…" Raito noted, having finished changing cloths.

"Are you two decent now?" Cyber asked from the bathroom.

"Whatever it is Raito calls Decent." Taiga replied back from his bed as he laid his head against his pillow.

"...Yes. yes we are, Cyber-san," Raito replied.

"Okay," Cyber sighed in relief as she walked out.

" _Raito, don't forget to send an e-mail to Saya,"_ Megaman advised.

"Oh right," Raito nodded as he pulled his phone out, "Hang on a sec, guys. I need to send my nee-chan a email real quick to let her know I got here safely."

"Okay…" Taiga yawned from his bunk.

"I need to send one to my parents, too," Cyber nodded, taking her own phone out while Raito walked outside.

"Hai." Taiga nodded once again as he fell asleep.

"'Hey Nee-chan, it's Raito. I just wanted to let you know I made it safely to duel Academy,'" Raito wrote down in his email, "'I'm doing fine, and already made some friends. Their names are Cyber and Taiga, and they're pretty nice once you get to know them. I hope you get a chance to meet them when you and Gai-san come on Family Day…*yawns*Anyways, I'm heading for bed now. Catch you later, Saya-nee-chan, and good night.'"

* * *

"Umai~!" Atticus sniffled at breakfast, his mouth full of eggs and rice, "Is...Did you add chicken or something to this, Cyber?"

"I simmered chicken wingtips with bonito, sake, and light soy sauce, then finely chopped the aspic once it cooled and solidified," Cyber explained, "When that's sprinkled over hot rice, the aspic melts and the gelatinous broth coats the egg soboro."

"And it makes it really delicious," Raito smiled a bit as he ate his breakfast.

"I have the class schedules," Atticus informed, "For those of you new here, class is set up so that two dorms share a class and there are six classes in total, meaning you'll have three classes with Obelisks and three with Ras. Each class is two hours in total with three classes on one day and three on the next. You have the weekends off to do what you want and the floor above us in the study room for our dorm, so make sure you use it to get good grades. Lunch is provided at the main building and all three dorms have lunch at the same time."

"Soka...interesting," Raito noted as he finished his breakfast.

"Also, at the end of today, tomorrow, the next day, and the day after that, we'll be having the fourth years, the third years, the second years, and your first years dueling," Atticus informed, "Today, you'll be seeing two Obelisk fourth years duel, tomorrow will be two Ra third years, the day after will be first second year Slifers, and then two randomly chosen first years on the day after that. The students in each year picked will receive extra credit and one free pass on any test except for midterms and the finals. Does everyone understand?"

"Hai," Raito nodded with the other students.

"Excellent!" Atticus beamed before pointing at Saito, "Keiki, hand out the schedules while I get another bowl of this great breakfast!"

"Alright," Raito nodded in response.

" _That is one lazy guy…"_ Gyroman chuckled, _"Kinda reminds me of someone."_

" _Gee, I wonder who?"_

' _Let's just focus on today, guys,'_ Raito mentally stated as he handed out the schedules to his fellow students, "...Uh, Cyber? Where's Taiga?"

"Jogging around the dorm," Cyber replied.

"Oh...well he better finish fast then. Class will start in an half hour or so," Raito stated as he finished handing out schedules.

" _Hai, hai,"_ Megaman nodded before seeing something, _"?!"_

Floating in the air, close to the ground at Cyber's feet, was a chocobo. It peeled itself and, bit by bit, seemed to be eaten by something. Once done, the wrapped crumbled itself up before being put into the trash bin behind her.

" _G-g-g-g-g-ghost!"_ Megaman freaked.

' _Huh? What gh-where'd you get all that?!'_

" _Out of this house! Out of this house! Spirits begone from this house!''_ Megaman shouted, carrying a few anti-ghost items on him while holding a gold cross.

' _...I'm seriously considering letting Roll go at Gyroman and Napalman for scarring Megaman by showing him those scary movies,'_ Raito facepalmed.

* * *

 _SZ: And yet another chapter finished. Nice going everyone._

 _GT: *munching on some chocobo* Thanks, nya!_

 _SZ: no prob. We got plenty of stuff done for this chapter. New characters, arrival at Duel Academy, and the reveal of a rival for Raito, who uses one of the more recent Archtypes brought to us, Bujin. It's one of the more interesting archtyps as most of the cards are based on Japanese mythology._

 _GT: Sugoi~!_

 _SZ: Eeyup. The creators of the game are getting more creative with archtypes. Heck, we just got a Kaiju archtype recently in the latest booster pack...even though it's technically two-three cards right now, but still._

 _GT: Kaiju?!_

 _SZ: Eeyup..also we got a lot more Red Eyes support in the latest pack, including two new versions of Red Eyes black Dragon. Red Eyes Flare Dragon, and the XYZ version, Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon._

 _GT: ...I should've used some of those for the first duel, nya…_

 _SZ: Who says we can't in a later chapter?...Though I must admit, we have been getting more Red Eyes support lately...last time we got support for Blue Eyes was...when we got the Blue Eyes structure deck with the synchro Blue Eyes card, Azure Eyes Silver Dragon._

 _GT: *nods* Still, this was a good chapter._

 _SZ: Indeed it was. And we hope you enjoyed this chapter, minna. And don't worry, we'll be getting back to the duels next chapter._

 _GT: That's right! First day of class and then a skip to the 4th day afternoon involving the duel! Nyot sure who'll duel, though. I liked the end since it hinted at something interesting and funny._

 _SZ: Indeed._

 _GT: Did you have a favorite part, SZ?_

 _SZ: Hmm...Id say it would have to be the explanations for why Raito-tachi are heading for Duel Academy. What about you, GT?_

 _GT: I see…*nods* Well then…*turns to the reader* Bye~! Make sure to give good reviews, please, nya!_

 _SZ: Indeed. Until then, I'm Seanzilla115…_

 _GT: ...And I'm GammaTron!_

 _SZ: And we bid you all a good day!_


	3. Duel 3

_SZ: Hello once again minna-san._

 _GammaTron: Hi, minnya!_

 _SZ: Well...episode 777 of yugioh happened and...slightly disappointed in the special opening. All we got were shots and stuff of each protagonist (Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya) using their best monsters..._

 _GT: Uh-huh._

 _SZ: Yeah...but aside from that, we found out something in this episode. There is a chance of getting out of the underground. You have to take on multiple duelist at once...last person to do that...he beat 50 at once. But...well, here's something that was revealed for the head of Sector Security in the Synchro Dimension...he's from the Fusion Dimension...most likely Academia._

 _GT: Yikes!_

 _SZ: Yeah. And the person in charge of the underground facility sends up any strong duelist he sees up to him. So basically, you do get out of there...only to work under the Head of Sector Security._

 _GT: That's not good._

 _SZ: Nope, especially since we now know the latter's origin._

 _GT: *shudders* This season just sounds more and more dark._

 _SZ: Oh yeah. Seriously, things started out so light until Academia was brought into the picture, especially…*shudders a bit* Sora...him and his FrightFur deck…*shudders*Freakin' pseudo-FNaF deck. Those things are almost as creepy as the animatronics from FNaF._

 _GT: Really, nya?_

 _SZ: Yeah. First here's a Fluffle*shows a pic of Fluffle Bear*_

 _Deadpool: Aw...how c-_

 _SZ: And here's the Frightfur version once it fuses with an EdgeImp*shows a pic Frightfur Bear*_

 _Deadpool: AHH! DEMON BEAR!_

 _GT: NYA~! EVIL! *sets card on fire with a match before punching it into the ground* Hyakuretsu Nikukyū!_

 _SZ: Yeah...and it's effect is that it gets stronger when it destroys a monster…*shudders* It even ate some of Yuya's monsters when it first appeared in the show. I'm serious. They showed it EATING the monsters!_

 _GT: I don't want to be eaten~!_

 _Deadpool: Neither do I! Even if I can regenerate, I still don't want to get eaten! Who in the hell came up with that Archetype?! And nobody answer' probably because FNaF was so popular'!_

 _GT: ...Scott's making an RPG involving chibi versions of FNaF Animatronics, labeling them as the 'Adventure' Animatronics._

 _SZ:...They're not scary as sin, are they?_

 _GT: They're actually quite adorable, nya. *shows a picture of chibi Toy Foxy*_

 _SZ: Oh...well that's a nice change of pace._

 _GT: And he's also made a chibi version of the Phantom Foxy, too._

 _SZ: ..._

 _Deadpool: Aaaaaand it just became creepy again._

 _SZ: ...m-moving on. So what's on today's schedule for today's chapter? Such as who's going to be dueling who and stuff?_

 _GT: I thought we agreed we'd have the duel for today be between Raito and Benkei._

 _SZ: Ahh...that's right. Also something special will debut in this story. As for what it is...you'll have to wait and see._

 _GT: Aw man, nya. Now I'm excited to start doing this even more!_

 _SZ: Oh don't worry, aibou. You'll enjoy what's going to come. But before we begin...disclaimer!_

 _GT: *salutes*_

 _Disclaimer (done by GammaTron): Hello, everyone! We do not own any of the franchises in this story! We (the members of Team X-Over) do however own the OCs that appear in this story!_

 _SZ: Hai. Now...let's begin._

* * *

"Greetings everyone. Welcome to your first day at Duel Academy...or welcome back if you're returning," the female teacher greeted, "I am the head of Obelisk Blue's female dorm, Mira Isis. When you're here, I'll be teaching you Mathematics. We may be an academy for dueling, but that doesn't mean we'll shirk the responsibilities of making sure you're ready for other careers."

"Hai, sensei," Raito noted among the responses from the other students.

"Okay! So let's begin with a small quiz on what you already know in math," Ms. Isis informed as she took out a pile of papers, "On the drawer under where you're sitting are calculators, blank paper, and number 2 pencils. Once you're done, y-"

"Finished."

"What? But I haven't even handed the tests out yet," Isis noted, "How could you be finished before we even began?"

"Apologies in advance, but I slipped out of the papers out from the pile while you weren't looking," Raito explained, "Most of them were easy, but the question involving Perfect Machine King was a bit tough."

"..."

"What? While I wasn't dueling, I did some math problems while working on some tech," Raito shrugged.

"Very well. But next time, please don't just take papers in advance," Ms. Isis warned, "This is your first day, so I won't deduct any points from your grade, but don't do it again."

"I promise," Raito nodded.

"Good," Ms. Isis nodded, "While the others are taking the test, I'd like for you to stay quiet and not disrupt the other students. This applies to everyone else who finishes their test. You have one hour once all the papers are handed out. Understood?"

"Of course, sensei/Yes, Ms. Isis."

"Excellent! Once everyone else is done, I have a special announcement to make."

' _Special announcement?'_ Raito thought, _'What could she want to tell us?...Could it involve the new thing Kaiba Corp recently installed in the main hall?'_

* * *

"Aaaaand pencils down," Ms. Isis stated as an hour fully passed.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Cyber whispered in relief, "I've been bored the entire time after I finished."

"Now that everyone is done, it's time for that special announcement I mentioned," Ms. Isis staed, "Today, we will have a special demonstration duel involving the new Duel System recently installed here at the school. As for who will be dueling…" she paused as she looked over at Raito, "Since he finished first, Raito Hikari will be dueling."

"Eh? Me?" Raito blinked.

"Hai. As for who your opponent...you'll see soon enough," Ms. Isis stated before the bell rang, "You have about half an hour or so to get ready, Raito Hikari."

' _...Why do I feel unnerved about who my opponent's gonna be?'_ Raito thought as most of the students began to leave.

"This is going to be so cool," Cyber giggled, "Two public duels today and Raito-san's duel gets to go first."

"Y...yeah. But...I don't even know who I'm going to go up against," Raito stated.

"So?" Cyber shrugged, "It'll be more interesting that way. If you don't know who you'll be dueling, it just adds a bit of mystery to it all. Ne, Taiga-san?"

"I believe all that matters is how well one battles. There is no point worrying who your opponent is, just to give it your all; win or lose." Taiga replied raising his fist up.

"...Alright. If you're both sure," Raito nodded, "I'll need to modify my deck a bit then, make sure I'll be ready for whoever I face and stuff."

"Good luck, Raito-san," Cyber beamed.

"Ganbatte." Taiga nodded with a smile. "Besides that...is anyone else hungry?" he asked rubbing his stomach, "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"We just got done with our first class, Taiga-san," Cyber pointed out, "The duel and one more class before lunch."

"Hm…" he grumbled as his stomach began to growl loudly, sounding more like a wild animal then a stomach really.

"...Hold on," Cyber pulled her backpack out and dug through it, "Ah!" she pulled out a wrapped bar, "It's chocolate coating this stuff that's like that snap, crackle, pop cereal. It's a chocobo." she handed it to Taiga, "Maybe this could help for now."

"Thank you, Cyber-san." he nodded taking it and taking a bite. "Umai…" he said, enjoying the taste.

* * *

The main Duel Hall was often used to give demonstrations. In the half hour for preparations for the two duelists, all the students in the four years filed into one of three sections, divided by a statue in the backs of either Slifer, Ra, or Obelisk.

"This is really big," Cyber awed.

"Well, of course. It has to be big enough to fill in most of the entire school," Raito stated, a Duel disc strapped to his arm, "Heck, the roof can open up for a sky light."

"It all seems very extravagant." Taiga stated, standing behind the two and still eating.

"So does anyone know who's going to announce the duel?" Cyber asked.

"I don't know. I heard it was someone famous," Raito shrugged a bit, "Speaking of the duel...wish me luck."

With that, he walked over to the center of the arena while Cyber and Taiga left to go finds seats to watch the duel. When he got to the center, Raito's eyes widened a bit upon seeing who his opponent was. Standing there was the same person from yesterday. Between them was an older man in a more elegant version of the Obelisk Blue uniform, sapphire stones embedded into the shoulders with trimmed, slicked-back red hair.

"I think I've seen him in old magazines," Cyber noted as she looked at the older man, "Isn't that the previous Turbo Duel King, Tetsujin Flint?"

"I believe so…" Taiga noted. "Why is he here?" he asked her back.

"From the uniform...I think he's the headmaster for the Obelisk Blue male dorm," Cyber's eyes widened.

Flint cleared his throat, the microphone attached to his collar amplifying it, "Well...Welcome all students to this momentous occasion. Today, we will be introducing something new installed by Kaiba Corporation for our school to test. To my left, the pride of the first years in Obelisk Blue, so far undefeated with his fastest duel being just three turns; Benkei Nobunaga." the Obelisks began to cheer loudly, "And to my right...some...Slifer student. First year as well."

"Ouch," Cyber cringed, "That wasn't nice at all to Raito-san."

"Cyber-san, how bad would it be if I had...a talk with that teacher?" Taiga asked, smacking his right fist into his left palm.

"You'd be expelled and your deck burned," Cyber replied, looking at a rulebook.

"If not for that very last part, it'd almost be worth it. Nobody is allowed to harm my precious nakama." he said, patting his deck holder.

"Hai," Cyber nodded, placing a hand over her necklace.

"Now as for the duel it will incorporate the special technology Kaiba Corp installed. The current head of Kaiba Corp referred this type of duel as an Action Duel," the announcer stated.

' _Action Duel?'_ Raito mentally repeated.

"Once the Duel starts, keep a close eye out for an Action Magic card. it will help you out in the long run," he stated, "But beware. There will also be Action Traps depending on the type of Action Field used."

"Action packed…" Taiga muttered hearing all of this. "I really want to try this myself."

"As for the rest, both Duelist will have 8000 LP in order to make the most out of this new type of Duel. The first to run out of Life Points, or run out of cards in their deck will be the Sli-I mean!-loser," Flint stated, "But other than that. Let's begin...Action Field; Set on!"

 **=Action Field: Set - Cave of Orochi=**

The arena began to ripple a bit around Raito and Benkie before it started to change. Within a matter of seconds, both Raito and Benkei were now standing in what looked like a large cave like area with what appeared to be a rusted bell shrine in the center of it.

"What th...the arena changed?!" Raito gasped upon seeing the area before shaking, "No...I need to focus on the duel."

"..." Cyber tilted her head, _'This is where Orochi lived? No wonder he doesn't talk about where he used to live…'_

"And now that the stage is set…" Flint's voice echoed throughout the area, "It's time for an Action Duel!"

"Duel!/Duel," Raito and Benkei stated.

 **Benkei: 8000**

 **Raito: 8000**

At that, a sphere of energy cards appeared within a second before shattering, causing the cards to scatter throughout the arena.

' _I'm guessing those were the Action Magic and Trap Cards...I need to be careful o-'_ Raito began mentally.

"I'll start…" Benkei spoke as he drew his sixth card, "I summon Bujin Yamato in Attack Mode."

With that, a pillar of light appeared on Benkei's field before it dissipated, revealing an armored being. To Raito, it reminded him a bit of the monster Benkei used yesterday, only a bit smaller and less armored.

 **Bujin Yamato: Beast warrior/4/1800/200/LIGHT/Effect: Once per turn, during your End Phase, you can add 1 'Bujin' monster from your deck to your hand, then send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. You can only control 1 'Bujin Yamato'**

"Next I play a facedown," Benkei stated as he put a card in his Spell/Trap zone, "Turn End. And now my Yamato's effect activates. I can add one Bujin monster from my deck and add it to my hand. And in exchange, I discard a card from my hand." he stated as he did so, "Your move."

"Right...draw," Raito said as he drew his sixth card, _'I need to be careful. I don't know anything about Bujins, except that they're powerful. I'll have to do something about that Yamato of his first, and I think I got it.'_ "I summon Net Savior Gutsman in attack mode!"

" _GUTS!"_ Gutsman roared as he appeared on the field.

"Next I-"

"I activate my Bujingi Quilin's effect," Benkei spoke up as a sword suddenly impaled Gutsman, "By removing it from play if I have a Beast Warrior monster on my field, I can destroy one card on your field."

" _G...GUTS?!"_ Gutsman cried out in pain as he exploded into pixels.

"Gutsman!"

"Trap Card open. Bujin Regalia: The Sword," Benkei continued as his facedown flipped up, "With this, I can activate one of two effects, and I choose the latter. I now choose a Bujin monster that was removed from play, and place it back in my graveyard."

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice as she looked at Taiga in confusion, "...But isn't that a _Bujingi_ , not a _Bujin_?"

"I know it seems odd, but it still counts as the same for his cards." he explained simply. "It is a good form of versatility and he is clever enough to use it effectively."

Cyber nodded as she looked back to the duel, _'Be careful, Raito-san.'_

"...I end my turn with two face downs," Raito said, mentally cursing a bit, _'Damn...didn't expect that kind of move. I need to be careful in case he decides to use Quilin's effect again.'_

"Ore no turn. Draw," Benkei stated as he drew his next card, "...I summon Bujingi Wolf in Attack mode."

A golden/orange plasma swirled to life beside Benkei. Red and gold armor quickly attached to the plasma, reshaping it into the shape of what seemed to be a wolf. Its metal, lizard-like wolf tail wagged a little.

 **Bunjingi Wolf: LIGHT/4/1100/2000/Beast/Effect: Other Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

"I attack with Wolf," Benkei stated as Bujingi wolf leapt towards Raito.

"Trap Card open! Negate attack!" Raito shouted as a vortex appeared before him, causing the wolf to stop in its attack, "Thanks to this, the Battle Phase ends!"

"...Hpmh. Fine. I end my turn, and my Yamato's effect activates again," Benkei stated as Yamato glowed a bit, "I take a Bujin card from my deck and add it to my hand, and discard a card. Your move."

"Hai. Draw," Raito said as he drew, _'I definitely need to destroy that Yamato of his. As long as it's on the field, he can keep adding Bujin cards from his deck to his hand or graveyard. And I think I got just the monster.'_ "I discard a card from my hand to Special Summon Net Savior Shadowman!"

The old bell nearby gave a rang. The audience looked at it. Looking back at Raito, they noticed a figure now standing back-to-back with him. The figure resembled that of the legendary icon the ninja, wearing a dark-purple/near-black attire. His facial features couldn't be seen behind the mask he wore aside from his calm, cool eyes. The wind in the cave softly blew his long red scarf. On his body was an emblem resembling a Shuriken.

 **Net Savior Shadowman: DARK/5/2200/1500/Warrior/Effect: By discarding 1 card from your hand, you can Special Summon this monster. When this card is summoned to the field, draw one 'Anti-Damage' or 'Muramasa' from your deck and add it to your hand.**

"A shinobi?" Cyber tilted her head, "Huh...He looks like a mature Jimmy-san."

"And since I summoned him, I can draw one of two cards from my deck, and add it to my hand," Raito explained as he looked through his deck before picking one of the cards he wanted and placed his deck back before it was shuffled, "And since I didn't normal summon yet this turn, I summon Net Savior Slashman in Attack mode!"

The bell went off again. Looking at it this time, they all saw a set of three claw marks on it. Looking back over at where Raito was, there stood a green humanoid figure with long arms ending in three claws with a Chinese que. His green and red helmet exposed his face from what resembled a set of four claws making the helmet.

 **Net Savior Slashman: EARTH/4/1900/1400 /Beast-Warrior/Effect: This card inflicts Piercing damage. Once per turn, you can take one Equip Spell card from your deck in exchange for skipping your Draw Phase next turn.**

"Yosha!" Cyber cheered, "Now that he has two monsters, that Bunjingi Quilin can't empty his field again!"

"...I activate Bujingi Quilin's effect to destroy your Shadowman," Benkei stated as the sword appeared once more.

"...Just what i've been waiting for," Raito smirked a bit, "Trap open! North Wind! If one or more of my monsters are about to be destroyed by a card effect, then I can negate that effect. Then you must discard a random card from your hand."

A fierce wind blew on the field, causing the sword to shatter. However, Benkei didn't seem fazed by it as he discarded the second left-most card from his hand.

"Now Shadowman, attack his Yamato!" Raito declared.

Within a blink of an eye, shadowman appeared before Bujin Yamato, his sword already halfway out before he sheathed it, causing the armored being to 'cry out in pain' as a trail of energy came off it.

 **Benkei: 8000-7600**

"Eh? Why didn't it get destroyed?" Cyber blinked a bit.

"Bujingi Wolf prevents other Beast, Beast Warrior, and Winged Beast monsters from being destroyed in battle," Taiga explained, "As long as he has that wolf on the field, than Yamato's not going anywhere."

' _So that's the case huh?'_ Raito noted as he overheard that, _'In that case,'_ "Slashman, attack Bujingi Wolf!"

Slashman began to spin in place really fast until he was a mini-tornado. He then approached the Wolf and pulled it in, said Bujin monster howling in pain as it flew out the top, slash marks all over it until it exploded.

 **Benkei: 7600 - 6800**

 **Raito: 8000**

"Turn end."

"Yosha! First blood to Raito-san!" Cyber cheered.

"Then from this point on...the real battle begins." Taiga stated.

"Draw," Benkei stated as he drew, "I summon Bujingi Turtle."

Another golden/orange plasma swirled to life before armored attached to it. The plasma took on the shape of a turtle with a mirror on its armored shell.

 **Bujingi Turtle: LIGHT/4/1700/1200/Beast/Effect: During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a 'Bujin' monster you control; you can banish this card from your Graveyard to negate that effect.**

"...Not bad for surviving this long. But…" Benkei began as he looked at Raito, "Can you survive this? I use both my level 4 Yamato and Bujingi Turtle to build the Overlay Network." the two monsters collapsed into a pair of white stars that merged together into a vortex behind Benkei, "Only those who always win have a reason to conquer the world. Xyz Shokan!" emerging from the vortex, the monster from yesterday emerged from it, "Bujintei...Susanowo."

 **Bujintei Susanowo: LIGHT/Rank 4/2400/1600/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect: 2 Level 4 "Bujin" monsters**

 **This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; take 1 "Bujin" monster from your Deck, and either add it to your hand or send it to the Graveyard. You can only control 1 "Bujintei Susanowo".**

' _Hoo boy...there it is,'_ Raito thought with a slight gulp as he looked at the armored warrior, _'The monster he used yesterday.'_

"S...Such power…" Cyber whispered, feeling the aura that seemed to be coming off of Susanowo.

"Susanowo, attack his monsters. Blade of Izanagi." Benkei ordered.

"Wait, what?" Raito's eyes widened at that.

"Susanowo can attack all monsters on your field," Benkei informed as Bunjingi Quilin appeared and turned into a sword that Susanowo grasped while a crane made of the plasma and a set of armor turned into the drill-like sword the moment it appeared beside Susanowo. The armored warrior then became a blur before appearing behind Shadowman and Slashman, both Net Saviors crying out in pain as they exploded.

"G-gah!" Raito shouted a bit as he shielded himself from the resulting shockwave.

 **Raito: 8000-7800-7300**

"Turn...end."

"My move...draw," Raito said as he drew, "...I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck," he explained as he did so, "...I play a monster face down in defense, and a card facedown. Turn end."

"My turn then…" Benkei stated as he drew, "...I activate the effect of my Bujingi Ophidian. By sending it to the graveyard, I can chose a Bujin monster on my field, and it can attack you directly this turn."

"Nani?!" Cyber gasped as the circular headpiece began to glow along with the monster's wings.

"Susanowo, attack him directly. Blade of Izanagi."

Susanowo brought his two blades together before rocketing at Raito. The plasma in the blades emerged and spiraled around both blades, fusing them into a singular katana. Raito braced himself for the attack as it made its mark, the resulting shockwave sending him flying back as he screamed a bit.

 **Raito: 7300-4900**

"Turn end."

"M...My move.." Raito grunted a bit as he tried to get up before his hand felt something. He soon looked down to see a card with what seemed to be an 'A' on the back of it, _'...This must be one of the Action cards...I sh-'_ he began, about to pick it up before he noticed what he was laying on, a Japanese kanji for'Fire,' "Eh?" he quickly got up to see more kanji's on the floor, each one reading 'Water, 'Wind', 'Earth', 'Thunder', 'Poison', 'Dark', and 'Light', "What...the...? Why are there kanji on the floor?"

"Hpmh...baka," Benkei snorted, catching Raito's attention as he saw him next to the bell, holding an Action Card, "It's said that each of Orochi's heads represented a different element. Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Thunder, Light, Darkness, and Poison. Each head on its own was incredibly powerful, and I'll show you that power. Action Magic; Fires of Orochi."

With that, the ground began to shake a bit, causing Raito to nearly lose his footing before a long, serpent like neck bursted from the ground. The owner of the neck turned around, revealing it's dragonic face and its helmet with a fireball on it, the Kanji for 'Fire' inside of it.

"For every Card in your hand, Fires of Orochi deals 500 points of damage for each one."

"...How many cards are in his hand?" Cyber asked Taiga.

"Well since he placed a card facedown and set down a monster during his turn, he's got one card in his hand," Taiga explained, "So Raito's lucky...I think...wait. Since he picked that one card up, he now has two cards in his hand."

Cyber nodded as a fireball shot at Raito. Raito ducked, feeling the intense heat of the fireball, and it hit the ground behind him, knocking him onto his face.

 **Raito: 4900-3900**

"Ahhh!" Cyber freaked, "Ah mou…! He was in the lead and now he's got less than half his life points now!"

"This is what I meant...now that one of them has made the first strike, that is the signal to go all out." Taiga spoke.

"Mou…" Cyber whimpered, "G-Ganbatte, Raito-san!"

' _Come on, Deck...I need to pull out a game changer here…'_ Raito thought as he stood up. He then drew his next card, "...I activate Cards of Sanctity. Now we draw until we each have six cards total in our hands."

"Hmpmh…" Benkei merely scoffed as he and Raito drew until they had six cards each in their hands.

"...Alright. Time for the game changer. I summon Net Savior Roll in attack mode!"

At that, a girl around twelve/thirteen appeared beside Raito. Her long blond hair seemed to be shaped more like a block of sorts with a large green bow near the end. Her head was covered in a pink helmet with a pair of yellow flat antennae while she wore a pink and black bodysuit with pink gloves and boots, a gold ring on where the gloves and boots ended on her limbs. A black rectangle was on the back of her back while a silver piece was just above her behind. That and the antennae made people think she was based off a rabbit in a way. On her chest, near her neck, was a gold ring with a heart-like symbol in it. Her jade-green eyes were filled with confidence.

 **Net Savior Roll: WIND/4/1600/1200/Spellcaster/Effect: When this card is summoned to the field, increase your Life Points by 200 X the number of Cards in both your and your opponent's hand.**

"Oh! Kawaii!" Cyber cheered, "She's like the rabbit of the moon! All she needs is the mochi hammer to complete it!" she handed Taiga another chocobo bar before his stomach could go off.

"...Is this some sort of joke?" Benkei frowned a bit.

"Nope. Now I activate Roll's effect!" Raito declared as a few hearts appeared over his and Benkei's heads, "When I summon her to the field, I gain 200 Life Points for each card in both of our hands."

" _Here you go, Raito! Roll Heal!"_ Roll declared as the hearts went into his Duel Disk.

 **Raito: 3900 - 6100**

"Thanks, Roll. Now let's take care of Susanowo," Raito said with a slight smirk, "I equip Roll with Gold Fist, increasing her Attack points by 1000!"

" _Ugh! I keep forgetting how heavy this thing is…"_ Roll grunted as her right lower arm/fist turned into a large golden fist twice her size.

 **Net Savior Roll: 1600-2600**

"And not to let this go to waste, Action Magic: Blessings of the Moon!" Raito declared as the clouds above parted, revealing a full moon, "This gives Roll protection from card and Monster effects, and she gains an extra 500 attack."

" _Eh? It feels...lighter now,"_ Roll blinked as she was able to lift the Gold Fist with no problem.

 **Net Savior Roll: 2600-3100**

"Now Roll, attack Bujintei Susanowo! Golden Roll Arrow!"

Roll clenched her Gold Fist twice before it transformed into a large crossbow fused with her lower arm, the tip of the arrow shaped like a heart. Aiming it towards Susanowo, the arrow fired at him, an aura of golden light shining from the arrow. Susanowo crossed its blades to block the attack, only for it to pierce right through it as the armored warrior exploded.

 **Benkei: 6800-6100**

"Yatta! He did it!" Cyber cheered before her eyes widened a bti when she saw a figure within the smoke, "Wh...what?"

"When a Bujin monster of mine is destroyed by battle or card effects, I can special summon Bujin Mikazuchi from my hand," Benkei explained as the smoke cleared, revealing an azure and silver colored armor being, white plasma shining under the armor.

 **Bujin Mikazuchi: LIGHT/4/1900/1500/Beast warrior/Effect: When a Beast Warrior Type 'Bujin' Monster is destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the graveyard; you can special summon this card. Once per turn during your end phase: if a 'Bujin' monster is sent from your hand to the graveyard while you control this face up card, you can add 1 'Bujin' Spell/Trap card from your deck to your hand. You can only control 1 'Bujin Mikazuchi'.**

"Another Bujin?" Cyber groaned, "Mou…! How many of these things are there?!"

' _My thoughts exactly, Cyber-san,'_ Raito thought as he stared at Benkei a bit, "Turn End."

"My turn then. Draw," Benkei stated as he drew his next card, "...I summon Bujingi Boar."

A wisp of white plasma appeared before armor appeared around it, the wisp changing into the shape of a boar. Its 'tusk' were made of red sharpened rubies shaped into magatama with more decorating the bits of armor on its body.

 **Bujingi Boar: LIGHT/4/1100/1900/Beast/Effect: If you control a "Bujin" monster: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change it to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, its DEF becomes 0 until the end of this turn.**

"Huh...Ikutama…" Cyber noted, looking at the boar's magatama.

"Now...I overlay both my level 4 Mikazuchi, and Bujingi Boar," Benkei explained as the vortex appeared behind him once more, both Mikazuchi and Bujingi Boar collapsing into white stars as they flew into the vortex, "Those who've been deprived of everything, all you must do is take it back! Xyz Shokan!"

Erupting from the vortex was a mass of white plasma with a fearsome red aura to it. Following after it was the armor of Bujin Mikazuchi and Bujingi Boar along with armor that resembled a Ibis, Crow, and Centipede. The armor swirled together with the plasma, transforming into an armored warrior with a shield, a sword, and a pair of wings.

"Hurry, step forward to tomorrow! Bujintei Kagutsuchi!"

 **Bujintei Kagutsuchi: LIGHT/Rank 4/2500/2000/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect: [2 Level 4 Beast-Warrior-Type monsters] When this card is Xyz Summoned: Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard (or your entire Deck, if less than 5), also this card gains 100 ATK for each "Bujin" card sent to the Graveyard by this effect. If a "Bujin" Beast-Warrior-Type monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead of destroying 1 of those monsters. You can only control 1 "Bujintei Kagutsuchi".**

"Kagutsuchi…" Cyber's eyes widened, "The Shinto Kaen no Kami…"

"I activate Kagutsuchi's effect. When it's XYZ summoned, I send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard," Benkei stated as he did so, "In exchange, Kagutsuchi gains 100 attack points for each Bujin card sent. And all five of the cards I sent were Bujins."

 **Bujintei Kagutsuchi: 2500 - 3000**

" _No way am I gonna lose!"_ Roll declared.

"Kagutsuchi, attack. Flames of Izanami."

"Nani?!" Cyber gawked.

"But Roll has more-" Raito began.

"I activate the Quickplay spell, Mystical Space typhoon, destroying Gold Fist."

"Kya!" Roll screamed as a fierce wind blew and destroyed her Gold Fist.

 **Net Savior Roll: 3100-2100**

Raito's eyes widened a bit as he saw the sphere of white flames beginning to form Kagutsuchi before slowly going into its sword. Raito quickly looked around for any Action Cards he could find before he spotted one...hiding right behind one of the pillars holding the bell up. He made a mad dash for it just as Kagutsuchi's sword absorbed the flames. Just before he could reach it, Roll cried out, causing him to look towards her. Kagutsuchi slowly removed his blade from her, a bit of data being coughed out by her. A soft clatter went off as the emblem on her clattered to the floor, split in two. Roll collapsed to her side, her body shattering.

 **Raito: 6100 - 5200**

Cyber gulped, "Of...Of course the rabbit of moon would lose...She was facing the Kaen no Kami."

"Yeah...Let's hope Raito has something to help him beat it," Taiga said, the Chocobo bar hanging out of his mouth a bit.

" _Roll-chan!"_ Megaman exclaimed as Benkei set a card facedown.

" _I...I'm okay,"_ Roll replied, appearing beside him, _"That...It felt like I was being judged by a kami…"_

" _Don't worry Roll…"_ Megaman paused as he glared at Kagutsuchi, _"I'll get him for you."_

"Turn end…"

"...Fine. Ore no turn...Draw," Raito said as he drew his next card, seeing he had drawn Megaman, "..okay. First I play Cost Down. By discarding a card, I can lower the cost rate to summon a high level monster, so I'll sacrifice the facedown monster I had set before to summon Net Savior Megaman!"

Megaman solidified beside Raito before standing before Kagutsuchi, glaring up at the armored being.

"Next I activate my facedown, Repair. This lets me bring back one Net Savior from my Graveyard, at the cost of it's effects, so come back Roll!"

" _D-Do I have to?"_ Roll asked as Kagutsuchi moved its glare from Megaman to directly at her once she solidified, _"?!"_

"Don't worry. I have the cards needed to win this. I activate Life Saver!" Raito declared as a faint aura appeared around Megaman and Roll, "I can only use this if I have both Megaman and Roll on my field! With it, I can increase their attack to 3000!"

 **Net Savior Megaman: 3000**

 **Net Savior Roll: 3000**

"Next I equip Megaman with United We Stand, increasing his attack by 800 for each monster on my field,including him, so he gains 1600!"

 **Net Savior Megaman: 3000-4600**

Benkei remained unfazed by this.

"And now for my last card…" Raito began as he revealed: Action Magic: Shiranui's blessing!"

With that, a faint image of a pure white wolf with red lines around it appeared between Megaman and Roll. The bell began to ring with a soft glow coming off it, the scratches upon it fading away. A mirror appeared, hovering just above the wolf's back as its brush-like tail swayed.

"By giving up the attack of one of my monsters, the other gains the attack of all monsters on the field!" Raito informed, "Megaman, have a little more power."

Megaman nodded as Shiranui's mirror floated over to him, acting as a shield while a sword and a necklace of magatama appeared on his neck.

 **Megaman: 4600 - 10600**

"He's won!" Cyber cheered excitedly.

"Easy now," Taiga advised, narrowing his eyes as he saw Benkei still wasn't disturbed by this, "I don't think it's over yet."

"Eh? Wh-"

"Megaman, let's end this now!"

" _Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa!-!-!"_ Megaman roared as he charged at Kagutsuchi, _"?!"_ looking down, he saw that his borrowed blade had barely missed Raito, _"H...How?"_

"Eh?!" Raito exclaimed.

"Trap Card…" Benkei informed, his facedown revealed, "Magic Cylinder."

"NANI?!" Cyber gawked.

 **Benkei: 6100 - WIN**

 **Raito: 0 - LOSE**

Benkei scoffed a bit as the field disappeared, along with his monster as the duel ended.

"N...no way…" Raito whispered a bit as he fell on his butt, Megaman and Roll disappearing from the field and reappearing next to him in spirit form.

"And our winner is Obelisk Blue's strongest first year student, Benkei Nobunaga!" Flint declared, earning a loud cheer from Obelisk Blue, "But what do you expect since he was going against a Slifer Red?"

"No, Taiga. Your deck will be burned," Cyber warned as Taiga nearly pounced out of his seat.

"Oi. Urasei," Benkei snorted.

"...What?" Flint gawked.

"Only the weak boast as you do," Benkei stated before walking off.

"H-Hey…" Flint gawked, _'Tch! Rude little brat…'_

" _Raito...I...I'm sorry…"_ Megaman sighed sadly as he looked down, _"You lost because of me. If I had just stopped before he activated his trap, then you could've survived another round."_

' _It...It's okay, Megaman,'_ Raito assured, _'But, man...That guy...I want to duel him again.'_

" _Huh?"_ Megaman and Roll blinked as they looked at him.

' _I don't know why, but...when we were dueling, I felt that I wanted to beat him more than anything!'_ Raito replied as a grin formed, _'We'll get stronger and challenge him sometime in the year and win!'_

" _...You're right, Raito,"_ Megaman nodded as he looked back at where Benkei left, _"I want to face those Bujin's of his again...no way am I gonna lose to them again, especially to that Kagutsuchi."_

" _Could you not summon me when that monster comes out?"_ Roll shivered, a hand over her emblem.

' _Okay...I promise I won't bring you out if he has that monster out,'_ Raito assured her before he noticed Cyber running to him, "H...hey Cyb-" Cyber hugged him, "?!"

"A-Are you okay?" Cyber asked.

"...Y...yeah. I'm alright," Raito replied, a bit taken back by the sudden hug.

"Are you sure? Y...You were fighting actual kami in that duel," Cyber informed, "And that snake head's fireball nearly hit you."

"Don't worry, Cyber-san. I'm fine," Raito assured her as he stood up, "Still...that guy...he was strong...really strong."

"He didn't show an ounce of fear at all in that duel," Taiga noted before grinning, "Not bad."

"Yeah….I want to duel him again."

"Eh?"

"I don't know how, or when...but sometime this year…" Raito paused as he looked towards the gateway Benkei left through, "I want to duel him again...and beat him."

"Hey~!" the three turned to see Atticus waving at them, "You guys need to get going to your next class, ya know? Flint's a real stickler for being on time and often just locks the late people out!"

"...In that case…" Raito began as he ran as fast as he could, not wanting to be late for class, "Cyber-san, Taiga-san, hurry up! We don't want to be late!"

"Hai!" Cyber agreed as she and Taiga ran after him.

"Can we get lunch first?" Taiga asked.

"Still not lunchtime!" both replied.

* * *

 _SZ: And thus, another chapter complete._

 _GT: *dressed up in Samurai gear and the fur is blue* Indeed._

 _SZ: ...what's with the armor?_

 _GT: To honyor the victor of this duel, Benkei Nobunaga, I have dressed up as a Bushinyan, a Legendary Yokai, to honyor his Bujin cards._

 _SZ: Ahh...yeah. They are pretty good. I mean, most of them are based on Japanese Mythology._

 _GT: Like Suswano was based off Susano'o, the Shinto God of Storms, and Kagutsuchi was based off Kagutsuchi, the Shinto God of Fire._

 _SZ: Yup. Plus I like how some of the Bujingi monsters make up the Bujintei's armor and weapons._

 _GT: It was impressive. Then again, they were originally part of the Bujintei's armor before they were turned into Bujin and Bujingi._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Definitely one of the more impressive Archetypes to come out of YuGiOh...I wonder if we'll get more cards in the next booster pack. I mean, we are getting some Red Daemon's Dragon cards, such as Red Daemon's Dragon: ScarRight, one of the cards Jack uses in Yugioh Arc-V._

 _GT: Ameowzing._

 _SZ: Indeed. Plus we're getting more Blackwing support, along with some more Odd Eyes cards._

 _GT: *nods* The game constantly evolves. Such as this Action Duel this chapter._

 _SZ: Eeyup. This was introduced in ARC-V, but we never find out who invented it and stuff, so we decided to bring it into here. If it's revealed in the anime...we'll AU and stuff then. But still, Action Duels are pretty cool._

 _GT: *nods* Though the dangers with combining Solid Vision with matter…_

 _SZ: Yeah...and then there's the Action Magic and Action Trap cards. Each one is different depending on the Action Field used, but the only card that doesn't get changed in each Action Duel is Avoid, which cancels out the attack and such._

 _GT: Interesting._

 _SZ: Indeed._

 _GT: *nods before turning to the reader* Nyext chapter, we'll be skipping a few days into their first week of classes._

 _SZ: Eeyup. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, minna. So please, leave a review and favorite. And again, cannot stress this enough, please no flames or trollish comments._

 _GT: While I remain in this outfit, I shall cut through the flames and trolling comments. *unsheathes blade and cuts a mountain nearby in two with one swing to prove point*_

 _SZ: 0-o….uh….until next time, I'm Seanzilla115…_

 _GT: *sheathing katana* ...And I am GammaTron, nya._

 _SZ: And we bid you all...a good day._


	4. Duel 4

_GammaTron: *comes dancing in with glee*_

 _SZ: You seem happy, GT._

 _GT: That's because Sunday's the day Skylanders Superchargers comes out~!_

 _SZ: Ahh….sweet...Actually, I'm surprised you haven't made a Skylanders deck or anything yet._

 _GT: …*starts shaking in bigger excitement*_

 _SZ: ...I hit your switch, didn't I?_

 _GT: NYAAAAAAAAAAA!-!-!-! *starts cheering before a plume of smoke covers me, revealing I am a Bushinyan once more* I grew too excited and became Bushinyan once more, de gozaru._

 _SZ: Ahh...cool. And as for me...I'm surprised I haven't made cards based off of Shovel Knight yet, given I just beat the latest addition to the game, Plague of Shadows._

 _GT: Congratulations, de gozaru. I hope you create that deck as well._

 _SZ: Thanks. The game is pretty fun...in fact, a LOT of people are hoping Shovel Knight gets into Smash Bros as DLC._

 _GT: I do as well. I am also hoping that a character from Yokai Watch can make it as at least an outfit, de gozaru._

 _SZ:*nods* Anyway, shall we begin with today's chapter?_

 _GT: Indeed, de gozaru. *turns to the Reader* Today, we shall be showing a duel between Yokai and fluffy creatures inhabited by imps, de gozaru. *unsheathes katana* To war, nya!_

 _SZ: Hai! ...Wait...that latter...it's not what I think it is...is it?_

 _GT: *nods* Indeed, de gozaru. We shall duel...the fearfur monsters...de gozaru._

 _SZ: Frightfur. And you better hope the person who would use the Frightfur deck doesn't bring out Frightfur Bear...or worst, Frightfur Chimera._

 _GT: The Hyakki Yagyō shall prevail, de gozaru! Charge! *runs off to the chapter*_

 _SZ: Wait! What about the disclaimer!?_

 _GT: CUT THROUGH THE DISCLAIMER! *slices through the disclaimer, the kanji for what I shouted appearing on the halves of the cut through disclaimer*_

 _SZ: 0-o...uh...nevermind. Let's just say we don't own anything in this story except our OCs and stuff._

* * *

 _=Cyber - Age 5=_

 _Cyber sniffled as she walked through the forest. The older year students had made fun of her again that day. Why did they do that? A rustle made her look up from rubbing her tears away to see she was in a clearing, a large tree in the center of it. Awing at the sight of it, her eyes widened. At the base of the tree was a stone gashapon machine, right below a massive rope bound to the tree._

~Please insert co~in!~

" _E-Eh?" Cyber looked around_

~Please insert co~in!~

" _C-Coin?" Cyber repeated before reaching into the pocket on her preschool uniform and took out a 100 yen coin._

~Please insert co~in!~

" _In...he'e?" Cyber pondered._

 _She inserted the 100 yen coin into the slot on the gashapon and turned the handle. One of the prize balls fell out of the gashapon and she picked it up. She grunted a little as she began to twist one side one way and the other side another way. Briefly, a light flashed as she got it open, revealing a small puff of smoke that exploded into a blue light shining upwards with a spiral of blue writing resembling a scroll surrounding it._

" _Ohhh…" Cyber awed, seeing a figure within the light._

" _Fu~shi~shi~shi~shi~!" the figure laughed, a large smile forming on its form._

* * *

 _=Present Day=_

Cyber yawned as she woke up, placing a hand on her necklace to make sure it was still there. The last three days of classes had been well for her...even if she wanted to sock that Obelisk Blue headmaster for some of his comments of Slifer Red during his science class. Looking towards the door, she saw Taiga about to head out.

"Konnichiwa, Taiga-san," Cyber greeted.

"Eh?" Taiga blinked a bti as he looked over his shoulder to look at her, "Oh. Morning, Cyber."

"Breakfast will be ready in half an hour," Cyber informed, "Oatmeal this time, with blueberries and honey mixed in."

"Ahh...sounds good," Taiga replied, "I'm going out on a quick jog. Be sure to save plenty for me."

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Alright then...ja ne," Taiga waved as he ran out the door just as Raito was passing by it, "Morning, Raito!"

"Morning, Ta-and he's gone."

"Konnichiwa, Raito-san," Cyber greeted as she got out of bed.

"Good morning, Cyber-san. How're ya this morning?" Raito asked.

"Good," Cyber nodded before her eyes widened, "Oh! M-Matte, Raito-san! Y…"

Raito shuddered as his eyes widened. A sudden urge to pee erupted inside of him.

"B-Bathroom!" Raito freaked as he dashed into the bathroom.

"..." Cyber giggled, "I tried to warn him he was about to be inflicted with that." looking down where Raito had been, she shook her head, "Poor, Morezou-chan, you should be more careful, ne?" she got up and slid open the closet door, "Konnichiwa, Hikikoumori-kun. Just getting my uniform." minutes later, she was off downstairs.

" _Okay. That is still weird,"_ Gyroman admitted as Raito finally walked out of the bathroom, _"Does she imaginary friends or something?"_

"I don't know…" Raito muttered a bit as he zipped up his pants to make sure they were on, "But that was weird...I didn't have to go until a few minutes ago."

" _I think she blamed it on something, but I didn't see a thing,"_ Roll noted, looking at where Cyber had looked.

"...We'll worry about it later. For now, let me check today's schedule," Raito said as he took out his special appointed phone/tablet and looked up today's schedule, "Let's see...math, dueling 101...oh look. Cyber's dueling against someone in an Action Duel later today."

" _Who's her opponent?"_

"Let me check…" Raito muttered as he looked at the name, walking out of his room, "Hmm…Bella something."

At that, most of the students near him froze mid step, a scared look on their faces.

"...D...did you...just say...Bella?" one of the students asked nervously.

"I did. Why?"

"Monstroso," one of the students shivered, "Monstroso gigante."

"Eh?" Raito blinked at that.

"Whoever's dueling her, I feel sorry for them," another of them informed as they left, leaving a confused Raito.

"...She can't be that bad...can she?"

With that, Raito closed the door behind him as he went down to wait for breakfast. Inside, the closet slid open and a pair of eyes shined in it briefly before it closed, letting a paper slide out under it, while the door to the bathroom closed and a relieved noise came from in it. The paper vanished just before Taiga came in later.

* * *

"Mmmmm~" Atticus literally cried as he finished his third serving of breakfast, "So~good~!"

"Agreed. Umai~!" Taiga beamed a bit, finishing his twentieth serving.

"Five more and I'm cutting you off, Taiga-san," Cyber informed, poking her head into the dining hall, "Other people still need to eat."

"Hai hai. I'm done anyway," Taiga replied as he brought in his dirty dishes.

"How can one person eat so much?" Raito blinked a bit after seeing Taiga wolf down all that food.

" _That's a lot, guts-guts?"_ Gutsman asked.

"..."

" _What? Gutsman was just answering, guts."_

"..Uh...Right…." Raito sweatdropped a little before recalling something, "Oh uh...Atticus, can I ask you something...privately? I...kinda don't want Cyber hearing this."

"Sure thing," Atticus nodded, "Don't have classes today, so I'm down with just talking." the two walked outside, "So, keiki, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well...I was checking today's schedule, and Cyber's going to be dueling against someone named Bella later. When I brought her name up, a lot of students froze up in fear around me."

"Hmm...Bella? Well, I've been hearing some rumors. She's a first year Ra Yellow, but she's been dueling a minimum of five people every day," Atticus explained, "No one will talk about the duels, but everyone does say in their native tongues something that's kinda like 'big monster' or something like that. Don't get why they're calling a keiki that, though." he shrugged, "I'm sure it's just nothing."

"I see…" Raito noted, "Well...do you at least know what kind of cards she uses?"

"Sorry, keiki, can't tell you," Atticus shrugged while shaking his head, "Neither duelist is allowed to know about their opponent's deck when they're picked for these demonstration duels."

"Ahh...understandable," Raito nodded a bit.

"Plus, you're the bunk buddy with one of the duelists, so if I were to tell you, you might have told her," Atticus added, "Though, I do trust ya, keiki. Honest. It's just a precaution is all, so no harsh karma between us, 'kay?"

"Okay," Raito nodded.

"Cool, keiki," Atticus nodded before he moved to go back inside before his body stiffened, his spin letting out a shiver, and he began to hop a bit in place before dashing off, "B-Bathroom!"

"Eh?" Raito blinked at that, _'What th...it's just like what happened to me….What's going on here?'_

* * *

"Okay, I finished grading you all," Ms. Isis informed, "And I can tell that I think I have the right place to start for your learning this year." quickly looking through the pile of papers on her desk, she looked over at Raito, "And thank you for not taking your paper out of the pile, Mr. Hikari."

"Of course, Isis-sensei," Raito nodded.

Ms. Isis looked over at an Obelisk Blue, "Could you pass these out?"

"Mu~ri~" the student replied before covering his mouth with wide eyes.

"Oh? Okay then," Ms. Isis replied before giving them to a Ra Yellow girl to hand out, "Please stay after class. I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," the Obelisk Blue nodded with an embarrassed expression.

"Excellent," Ms. Isis smiled before looking at the rest of her class, "As you all know, we'll be having another Action Duel demonstration later. And the participants will be Ms. Cyber Mika of Slifer Red, and Ms. Bella…"

Almost half the students there froze up in fear upon hearing the latter name.

"Hm? Did I say something wrong?" Ms. Isis blinked.

"N….no sensei," one of the frightened students squeaked out.

"Okay. Well, she is from Ra Yellow," Ms. Isis informed, "It will take place after lunch and then you'll have the rest of the afternoon off."

" _No wonder your headmaster was so carefree…"_ Roll sweatdropped, _"His classes all take place in the afternoon."_

" _Don't see any problem with that,"_ Gyroman spoke up, _"With all these classes, some of the kids here should loosen up a bit."_

' _That may be true, but we are at an academy after all,'_ Raito pointed out.

" _That doesn't mean kids can't' just take a day off or something. In fact, those Obelisk Blue guys should just chill out already and stop belittling the other dorms. I mean, everyone here is basically a student after all, right? So what's with the hate?"_

" _Might be because of how different Obelisk Blue students live compared to the other dorms,"_ Roll noted, _"I kinda spied on the girl's dorm at Obelisk Blue and they had fancy cooking for dinner from pristine chefs! And they have their own hot spring baths!"_

" _...Hot Springs you say?"_

 _ ***SMACK!***_

" _OW!"_

" _Gyroman no Hentai!"_ Roll snapped.

" _...Eh. At least it wasn't Medi…I just jinxed it, didn't I?"_

" _You did."_

 _ ***SLAM***_

" _Ow~...I can't...feel...my spine..."_

" _Nice use of the GoldFist,"_ Roll complimented Medi.

" _Thank you."_

* * *

It was lunch period, and everyone was currently busy eating. Taiga grumbled a bit. They put up a restriction to only one serving per student after he had eaten more than they could remake on the first day. Raito didn't seem to mind this rule as it was enough to fill him up until dinner. Though...his mind seemed to be a bit elsewhere as he saw quite a few students staying clear of one table.

Sitting at that table was a Ra Yellow female student with short, slightly curly periwinkle hair. In her arms was a stuffed pink teddy bear while she was around the height of a ten year old, bright pink eyes on her young face. One last thing about her that he noticed was that she had a lollipop sticking out of her mouth a bit.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's Bella," Raito noted.

"Huh?" Taiga looked up from glaring at his empty plate to see the girl, "Oh, the kooky kid."

"Huh?"

"I thought she was just a little kid and she kneed me below the belt, shouting she was fifteen," Taiga recalled, "Was not expecting that, mind you. Not at all."

"Soka…" Raito noted, looking a bit over at Bella as she ate, despite having the lollipop still in her mouth, "I don't get why everyone's afraid of her though. She seems like any normal student here."

"Maybe they're afraid of getting hit in the knee by her...I don't know," Taiga shrugged a bit.

"...I don't know..." Raito muttered, still looking a bit at the girl. When she looked his way, he tensed up a bit, feeling like something demonic was staring him down with it's piercing red eyes for a few seconds before disappearing, _'Wh….what the hell was that?'_

"Hey, speaking of not knowing…" Raito blinked twice, seeing Taiga suddenly had a grin on his face, "The Uncle from osaka said that he knew a lot to me once. He once told me…"

"An uncle of Osaka?" Raito blinked as Taiga talked about this 'Uncle from Osaka,' _'D...Did he always have that Osakan accent?'_

* * *

"I told you, I don't have an uncle from Osaka," Taiga frowned as he and Raito sat in the Slifer Red section of the main Duel Arena for the academy, "Why do you even think I have an uncle from Osaka?"

"I don't now, but you were talking about him during lunch like it was a comedy act after that Bella girl looked my way for a second," Raito stated.

Taiga shrugged before looking at the middle of the arena, "Looks like our headmaster wants to cry," Taiga noted, seeing Atticus standing there, trying not to cry.

"Bummer, dudes and dudettes...I got picked to referee the duel! There goes my time surfing the waves…" Atticus sniffled as Cyber ran in, panting, "Oh, there you are, keiki. What took you so long? Nearly got disqualified."

"G-Gomenassai…" Cyber apologized, "G-Got a new card for my deck, so I had to arrange it again."

"Oh…"

"H-hai," Cyber nodded as she looked forward, seeing Bella standing on the other side of the arena, her Duel disk already on her lower arm.

"Kihihi...this should be some fun," Bella giggled a bit, taking out another lollipop from her blazer's pocket and put it on her mouth, "Will you give me a fun duel, Cyber Miko?"

"Hai~!" Cyber replied, "My tomodachi-tachi and I are ready for a fun duel!"

Atticus laughed, "Awesome, keikis! Now my bummer mood's done been flipped! All right, everyone! Let's get this Action Duel started! Action Field, set on!"

 **=Action Field: Set - Yokai Festival!=**

"Oh! A festival!" Cyber cheered before the light went out.

"Did we blow a fuse or something?" Atticus asked before lights shined.

The area was replaced with a temple-like grounds, a massive festival going on around them. All the students were all in kimonos and yukatas in the colors of their dorms with paper lanterns decorating all over, all in different colors with designs resembling the Egyptian Gods on them. But what earned the attention of everyone was that the stalls and even the two banging on the large taiko drum in a tower set up for the festival...were creatures! To many who came from Japan, they were quick to recognize so many of the creatures. Kappa, Ame-Onna, Yuki-Onna, even Hannya! It was truly a festival of Yokai! Raito noticed one of the Yokai that looked like a kid with no nose, a jagged shape for a mouth, and wearing black and yellow striped clothing gave a small burp that let out a bit of electricity as it floated down from the ceiling to join the crowd of celebrating Yokai.

"Sugoi~!" Cyber awed as many students were in awe at it all.

"Cool~!" Bella awed a bit before pouting a little, "But...where are the stuffed animals? It'd be funner if there were stuffed animals here….Oh well. The Duel should help with that, kihihi."

"Okay!" Atticus chuckled, a tengu mask on the side of his head while he was in a red yukata with waves printed on it, "Ready?"

"Hai!"

"Ready, kihihi!"

"Awesome! Then let's begin!"

"Duel!/Duel~!"

 **Cyber: 8000**

 **Bella: 8000**

"You first, Bella-sama," Cyber offered.

"Thank you," Bella giggled a bit as she drew, "Ooh~! I drew a good card! I activate the Continuous Spell, Toy Vendor!"

With that, a large, almost frog like machine fell from the sky and landed right behind Bella.

"With this, I can discard a card from my hand, and draw a new card. But if it's a Fluffal monster, I can special summon one from my hand," Bella explained as she did so, "Ooh! And I did just that! I Special summon Fluffal Leo!"

The machine behind her spat out a sphere before it landed on the ground and popped open, revealing what looked like a stuffed pale yellow lion with angel wings. It got up and gave squeaky meow.

 **Fluffal Leo: EARTH/4/1600/1200/Fairy/Effect: When this card declares an attack, it gains 500 ATK points until the end of the Battle Phase.**

"Aw~Kawaii~!" Cyber cooed as many of the female students cooed as well.

"And he's not alone! Since I didn't normal summon this turn, I'll bring out Fluffal Bear to join him!"

The machine behind her spat out another sphere before it popped open, revealing a stuffed pale pink bear with angel wings, and a red scarf around its neck. It stood up and held up a paw, giving a squeak. The females of the students once more erupted in squeals of delight.

 **Fluffal Bear: EARTH/3/1200/800/Fairy/Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to set one 'Toy Vendor' from your deck to your Spell/Trap zone. You can tribute this card, then target one 'Polymerization' in your graveyard, and add it to your hand. You can only use 1 'Fluffal Bear' effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

"Next I'll play a facedown! Turn end, kihihi!" Bella giggled as she did so, "Your move, Cyber Miko!"

"Arigatou! Watashi-tachi no turn! Draw~!" Cyber drew before looking at her drawn card, "...Yatta! I play Yokai Watch!"

At that, the festivities halted as all the Yokai turned to her in awe. Many students blinked a few times at the strange reaction caused by the card being played.

 **Yokai Watch: Continuous/Effect: If there are no monsters on your side of the field: Special Summon one 'Yokai' Type Monster from your Hand, regardless of summon conditions. If this card is in your Graveyard on your Standby Phase, automatically play 'Yokai Watch - Type Zero' from your Hand or Deck.**

"Since I don't have anyone on my field, I can special summon a 'Yokai' type from my hand!" Cyber informed, "And I know who to pick!" she put a card from her hand on the field before a coin appeared in her free hand, "Watashi no tomodachi!" she flicked the coin into the air while taking the clock-like charm on her necklace into her hand.

" _What's she doing?"_ Megaman pondered as Cyber pressed a button near the bottom, causing the top half to open, revealing a slot for a coin below the hands, _"A slot?"_

"Debekoi, Kyuubi!" Cyber declared as she caught the coin and inserted it into the slot, "Yokai Medal, Set On!"

The clock hand began to spin **=FUSHIGI SHOKAN!=** a beam of light came from the watch, a 'scroll' of yellow energy spiraling around it **=Fushigi! Fushigi! Bugiugi! Oretacha, ōhashagī!=**

The light dispersed and a figure landed beside Cyber as the Yokai cheered. The creature was a very feminine yokai. About 220 cm tall, Kyuubi was covered in thick, golden fur. Kyuubi's chest was covered in the thickest fur with a purple patch in front. That section of fur resembled a feathered boa, and four wispy hairs stuck from it. Kyuubi had nine tails, each tipped purple. Long, purple nails tipped each finger and toe. Kyuubi's face was long and pointed, and so were the ears. Kyuubi winked and many girls swooned, hearts in their eyes.

 **Fushigi Class - Kyuubi: FIRE/7/2500/2000/Yokai/Effect: Once Per Turn: Discard one card and select one Spell card in either Graveyard. Activate the effect of the selected card and remove it from play. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards.**

"Ah~" Kyuubi stretched a bit, "It's been awhile since you last played me, Cyber-chan."

"Gomenassai, Kyuubi-san," Cyber apologized, "And since I still haven't normal summoned…" she added another card beside Kyuubi and tossed a coin into the air, "Watashi wa tomodachi! Debekoi, Meramelion! Yokai Medal, Set On!"

 **=ISAMASHI SHOKAN!=** a red version of the light and 'scroll' erupted from the Yokai Watch **=Isamashi! Mezamashi! Rasshaimashī!=**

Assuming a karate pose was a lion-like Yokai, around the size of a five-year-old child with his mane half his height. His mane and eyebrows were burning flame and his fur was orange. He had large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. He wore a grey martial artist robes.

"Meramelion!" the lion declared.

 **Isamashi Class - Meramelion: FIRE/3/1000/0/Yokai/Effect: As long as this card is face up on the field, increase the ATK and DEF of all 'Yokai' Type Monsters by 500.**

"Mera~!" Meramelion called, turning to Cyber.

"It's good to see you, too, Mera-kun," Cyber giggled before looking at Bella, "Mera-kun is quite the strong Yokai." Meramelion puffed his chest up in pride at that, "He has the power to make someone extremely motivated and passionate, especially about work! And in duels, he makes everyone in my deck stronger by 500 attack and defense!"

"MERA!-!-!-!" Meramelion roared as a fire erupted around him as the flames on Kyuubi grew brighter.

 **Fushigi Class - Kyuubi: 2500/2000 - 3000/2500**

 **Isamashi Class - Meramelion: 1000/0 - 1500/500**

"Mera-kun, attack Fluffal Bear! Kyuubi-san, attack Fluffal Leo!" Cyber ordered.

"Mera-mera-mera-MERA~!" Meramelion roared before throwing a punch, unleashing a blast of flames that slammed into Fluffal Bear, igniting it.

"Hmph! Get out of my sight, you disgusting thing!" Kyuubi snarled before holding a hand high into the air, forming a small fireball that he threw...creating a massive pillar of flames that reach high into the sky upon contact with Fluffal Leo.

 **Bella: 8000 - 6600 - 6300**

"Aw~! My poor Fluffals~!" Bella pouted a bit, "...Oh well! I can bring one of them back! Trap open! Fluffal Crane!" a pink crane machine appeared beside her, "If my Fluffals are destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can chose one, and put it back in my hand. And I choose Fluffal Bear!" with that, she turned to the machine and played it, the crane picking up the Fluffal Bear's card that she immediately put back into her hand, "And in addition, I get to draw a card from my deck!" she beamed as she did so.

"Sugoi, Bella-san," Cyber giggled, "Okay, I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Mera!" Meramelion cheered as Kyuubi chuckled softly as the Yokai audience resumed their festivities.

"My turn then. Draw!" Bella declared as she drew, "And I drew Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards from my deck! Next I activate my Toy Vendor's effect! I can draw a card, and if it's a Fluffal, I can special summon a Fluffal monster again!" she beamed as she drew, "...poo. It's not a Fluffal, so I have to discard it," she pouted a bit, "I summon Fluffal Bear to the field again, then I play Fusion Sage. With that, I can add one Polymerization from my deck to my hand," she said as she did so, "Next, I play Heavy storm to destroy every spell and trap on the field!"

A fierce wind blew throughout the area, causing Cyber to shield herself as her facedowns began to blow away, followed by Bella's Toy Vendor. Cyber's Yokai Watch snapped shut as it managed to stay in her free hand. All over, many of the Yokai were trying not to be blown away.

"Now my Toy Vendor's effect activates…" Bella stated, her cheerful mood gone as she drew a card from her deck, "When it's destroyed, I can take a Fluffal, or an Edge Imp Sabers from my deck, and add it to my hand."

' _Edge Imp?'_ Raito thought before he tensed a bit, a sudden murderous, near insane intent filling the air, "Wh..what…"

"Kihihi...Next…" Bella began, an insane grin growing on her face, "I play my Polymerization, fusing my Fluffal Bear with Edge Imp Sabers to create something even more fun!"

"Oh? A fusion?" Cyber blinked twice before a Yokai resembling an old red paper umbrella with one eye handed her a wrapped candy bar, "Oh! Arigatou~!"

" _...Is she...Is she serious?"_ Megaman deadpanned at Cyber just brushing off the change in attitude with the girl for a candy bar.

"Come forth...Frightfur Bear!" Bella declared as what looked like multiple living scissors binded together appeared, a pair of red eyes appearing on them as it flew toward Fluffal Bear.

Many girls in the audience let out gasps and yelps as the scissors tore into the poor bear, cutting its stomach, limbs, and upper half of its head off its body, leaving a single pair of scissors in the area of the cut stomach. A lot of many sharp, near black teeth grew out of the severed neck area while a pair of demonic red eyes appeared inside the 'mouth' that was just created.

 **Frightfur Bear: DARK/6/2200/1800/Fiend/Fusion requirments: Edge Imp Saber + Fluffal Bear/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the graveyard, you can equip that monster to this card as an Equip Spell card with this effect: The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK points.**

"Now FrightFur Bear...Feeding time~"

Frightfur Bear let out a bone chilling roar as it grabbed Meramelion and, much to everyone's horror, opened its mouth wide to the point it could easily devour Meramelion in one bite. Just as it was about to, it dropped Meramelion to the side and was suddenly devouring a large portion of noodles ran by a Yokai nearby.

"Phew…" Cyber sighed in relief as Meramelion ran behind her with wide eyes and a pale complexion, "That umai candy bar had an Action Magic in it." she bowed to a short, elderly man with reddish/pink skin in a green yukata and a pointed head, "Arigatou, Himojii-san."

"Oh, not a problem," the elder nodded as he walked off to sit beside the Fearful Bear and began to eat some ramen as well.

"What?!" Raito gawked.

"Yokai Festival - Himojii's Noodle Tasting," Cyber explained, "I select an opponent's monster and they're removed for two of your End Phases to enjoy the ramen of the festival, Bella-san."

"No fair…" Bella muttered, "I play a card face down. Turn End."

"My turn, then!" Cyber giggled as she drew, "I activate Kyuubi-san's effect now. I discard a card and…" Kyuubi snapped his claws, the Pot of Greed appearing beside him in a burst of flames, "...I get to use one of your used Spell Cards!"

"Hmph. I do rather enjoy this jar," Kyuubi noted as Cyber drew two cards, "The green fits well with the purple in my fur."

"Better upgrade. I activate the spell card Yokai Watch - Type Zero!" Cyber declared, her pendant turning blue with a gold ring around the lense with a '2,' a '0,' and a '1' on the ring.

 **Yokai Watch - Type Zero: Continuous/Effect: If there are no monsters on your side of the field: Special Summon two 'Yokai' Type Monsters from your Hand, regardless of Summon Conditions. If this card and 'Yokai Watch' are in your Graveyard on your Standby Phase, automatically play 'Yokai Watch U' from your Hand or Deck.**

"Next, I summon Purichii Class - Jibanyan!" Cyber declared before kissing the medal that came from her card and slid it into her new watch, the ring turning to the '1.'

 **=ASSUME THE SUMMONING POSE=** a melody came from the watch as a rainbow spiraled into it, turning to the '2' once the rainbow finished going in **=SUMMONING A PRETTY=**

A flash of pink light went off and beside Kyuubi stood the two-tailed cat, giving an adorable pose.

"Komoyanchi! Jibanyan!" the cat declared, earning squeals of delight much louder than the ones for the Fluffals.

 **Purichī Class - Jibanyan: FIRE/3/1200/1000/Yokai: The spirit of a little girl's cat formerly known as Akamaru that died after being hit by a car meant for his owner. Jibanyan can transform into different Yo-Kai under certain circumstances.**

"Ara, ara? Why are all these girls going nuts?" Taiga pondered, looking around.

" _KAWAII!"_ Roll squealed as she looked at Jibanyan.

" _I just wanna scoop him up and cuddle him! He's so cute!"_ Medi exclaimed in delight as Jibanyan gave a yawn, _"D'aw~! He yawned~!"_

" _That's too kawaii~~~!"_ Roll beamed.

"Oh, gomenassai, Jibanyan," Cyber apologized, "Did I wake you up?"

"I was getting nyow," the cat yawned before noticing the festival, "Oh! Festival time~!"

"Oh! Jibanyan-chan! We're in a duel!" Cyber managed to stop the cat Yokai.

"Eh?! A duel?!" Jibanyan exclaimed before assuming a fighting stance, "Yatta! Let's go then!"

Cyber giggled, "Since it's still my main phase, I activate Nyororon Class - Nagabana from my hand," she discarded two cards, "First I discard two cards and then I have to give up my Battle Phase this turn."

"What?!" Jibanyan gawked.

"MERA?!"

"Gomenassai," Cyber apologized, "But it's for a good cause. I end my turn now with a facedown."

"And now it's mine. Draw!" Bella shouted as she drew, "...I summon Fluffal Mouse in defense!"

"Mouse?!" Jibanyan exclaimed, starting to drool.

A sphere popped out on Bella's field before a small, stuffed greenish blue and white mouse with angel wings, a rose red scarf appeared, said mouse holding a small cookie with one half covered in chocolate with star shaped sprinkles on it.

 **Fluffal Mouse: EARTH/1/100/100/Fairy/Effect: During your main phase, you can special summon up to two 'Fluffal Mouse' from your deck. This effect can only be used once while this card is face up on the field. You cannot special summon monsters from your extra deck the turn you activate this effect, except 'Frightfur' monsters.**

"LUNCH~!" Jibanyan cheered, drooling heavily.

"Now I activate its effect. During my main phase, I can special summon two more from my deck!" Bella exclaimed as two more Fluffal Mice appeared on her field, "Turn End!"

"Okay! I...J-Jibanyan?!" Cyber exclaimed as she saw her cat Yokai was now drooling a river, staring at the mice in glee and hunger.

"Mice~" Jibanyan drooled.

"...Ano...I-" Cyber began before a loud bone chilling roar filled the air, "..."

"Trap Open, Threatening Roar. Now you can't attack."

"Nya?!" Jibanyan froze, "I...I can't eat the mice…?" tears welled up in his eyes before he jumped into Cyber's arms, crying, "Cyber-chan! I can't eat the mice~!"

"Now they're all going crazy over the cat crying?" Taiga pondered, seeing the sad and wanting-to-comfort actions that all the girls were displaying.

" _Aw~ Poor Neko-chan~!"_ Roll whimpered, wanting to go down there and give Jibanyan a hug like Cyber was doing.

" _That poor kitty can't have a snack,"_ Medi cooed.

" _I wish we can give the poor kitty a hug~!"_ Roll cried.

" _Indeed!"_ Medi nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Debekoi, Komasan! Yokai Medal, Set On!" Cyber declared once she managed to settle Jibanyan down.

 **=ASSUME SUMMONING POSE=** the cheerful melody played once more with the rainbow **=SUMMONING A PRETTY=**

"Komasan?!" the Yokai that appeared exclaimed in surprise.

Komasan was a Komainu (though more closely resembling a shiba inu) with long, blue fiery eyebrows that looked similar to Hitodama flames. He had ivory-colored fur with a light blue stomach, tail, and inner ears. His eyes were a lime green color and he had red swirls on his cheeks and hips. He carried green pouch with white spirals wrapped around his shoulders.

 **Purichī Class - Komasan: WATER/3/1000/1000/Yokai/Effect: When 'Purichī Class - Komajiro' is on the field: Increase the ATK of this monster by 1000.**

"K-Komasan?!" Raito and Taiga exclaimed in shock.

" _My friend Komasan likes to say it and it just felt right saying it, too."_

"D...Do you think that when she was referring to a 'Komasan' on the boat…?" Taiga asked, looking at Raito with wide eyes.

"N-No way...That can't be…" the two looked at the duel once more, "...can it?"

"MONGE~!" Komasan exclaimed, "A...A duel, zura?!"

' _He said it!'_ both thought in shock.

"Konnichiwa, Komasan," Cyber greeted, hugging the komainu, "Gomenassai about this, but I need your help in this Duel."

"Eh? R-Really, zura?" Komasan asked.

"Uhn," Cyber nodded, "But only really quick. After that, you can have fun at the festival, ne?"

"O-Okay, zura," Komasan nodded before seeing Frightfur Bear, "MONGE~!" he ran behind Cyber, earning coos from the girls once more.

"Now they're doing it to the dog…" Taiga sweatdropped.

" _Aw~~!"_ Roll and Medi cooed.

"I activate the Overlay Network!" Cyber declared, "Komasan, Jibanyan, and Meramelion!"

"Mera!"

"Okay!"

"H-Hai, zura!"

The three Level 3 Yokai glowed before turning into two red stars and one blue star that went into the vortex behind her...before jumping out with Komasan wearing an adorable taiko drummer outfit.

"Okay! We're off to the festival, nya!" Jibanyan informed as Meramelion handed Cyber a Yokai Medal.

"Mera!" Meramelion pumped his fist.

"Arigatou, minna," Cyber giggled as the three ran off, "Watashi wa tomodachi! Debekoi, Orochi! Yokai Medal, Set On!"

 **=ASSUME SUMMONING POSE=** a strange music played from the Yokai Watch **=SUMMONING A NYORORON=**

"Orochi," the Yokai summoned informed, the three stars circling him.

He was a white figure with long dark teal hair that covered most of his face. A small amount was pulled into a ponytail held with a sky blue band. He had a single visible eye that is yellow in color He wore a dark purple outfit with a black material around the waist held with a white band. The lower leg was covered by black material to match his fingerless gloves, while the toed-sandals were beige. Around his neck was a scarf of sky blue with the tails resembling dragon heads. He was 140 cm. tall (size of 5th grader).

 **Nyororon Class - Orochi: LIGHT/Rank 3/3000/0/Yokai/Xyz/Effect: [Three Level 3 'Yokai' Type Monsters] Remove 3 Xyz Materials from this card: Remove from play all cards on the opponent's side of the field.**

" _He don't look that tough, Guts-guts,"_ Gutsman snorted until Orochi looked directly at him and glared, _"?!"_ Gutsman zipped into the Deck, _"HE'S SCARY, GUTS~!"_

" _WAIT FOR ME!"_ Gyroman yelped as he ran into the deck as well.

'S...Such power…!' Megaman thought, 'I...For a second, I thought I was facing down a massive eight-headed snake that could have destroyed me in two seconds…!'

"I end my turn with a facedown," Cyber informed, "Oh, I almost forgot! Since Mera-kun isn't on the field anymore, Kyuubi-san loses 500 attack and defense."

"Ugh…" Kyuubi shook his head as his attack went back to 2500.

"And now it's my move. Draw," Bella stated as she drew, "Now I activate Card of Sanctity. Now we draw until we both have six cards each," She informed as they both drew until they had six cards each, "...Do you know what my favorite game is?"

"No," Cyber replied with a shake of her head.

"...Five Nights at Freddy's. I don't care if I get scared; the fact that you're being hunted by creature's that're supposed to be cute is fun…" Bella giggled in an insane manner, pulling out a large lollipop from her blazer's pocket, "That's why I love using Frightfurs...the looks on my opponent's faces when their monsters are being eaten or torn apart...it's fun to see!" she exclaimed as she took a huge bite out of her lollipop.

"...Oh, so that's the name of that game that gave Komasan nightmares all month," Cyber realized, bopping his fist into her hand.

"...I'm gonna enjoy seeing the look of fear on your face," Bella frowned a little, "I activate Stitching Reborn! This lets me bring back one Fluffal from my Graveyard, and summon it to the field without its effect! Next, I return a card from my hand to my deck to bring back Edge Imp Sabers via its effect! So come back Fluffal Leo, and Edge Imp Sabers"

With that, both Edge Imp Sabers and Fluffal Leo returned to the field, the latter having stitching all over it.

"Now for some real fun…" Bella smirked, "I play Fusion Substitute, and my second Polymerization to fuse my Edge Imp Sabers with the Fluffal Cat in my hand and all three of my Fluffal Mouse, and the Edge Imp Saws in my hand with my Fluffal Leo to summon these! Frightfur Tiger and Frightfur Leo!"

With that, a stuffed purple cat with angel wings and multiple saws binded together appeared on the field, a pair of red eyes appearing on it before it headed towards Fluffal Leo while Edge Imp Sabers charged towards Fluffal Cat and the Fluffal Mice. Cyber winced, thankful that Komasan wasn't seeing this, as the sharp instruments tore into the Fluffal monsters. Standing in Fluffals Leo's place was a frightening sight. Its body had been torn in two with a rusted, bloodied saw keeping its arms and legs (which both had blood red claws) in place. Its mane was replaced with a rusted, bloodied saw with multiple saws attached to it. The other Frightfur monster resembled a greenish cyan tiger that looked like it got the same treatment as Frightfur Bear, only the red eyes were in the opened mouth.

 **Frightfur Leo: DARK/7/2400/2000/Fiend/Fusion material: Edge Imp Saws + 1 'Fluffal' Monster/Effect: Must be fusion summoned, and cannot be Special summoned by other ways. You can target 1 face up monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage equal to its original ATK. You can only use the effect of 'Frightfur Leo' once per turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly the turn you activate this effect.**

 **Frightfur Tiger: DARK/6/1900/1200/Fiend/Fusion Material: Edge Imp Sabers + 1 or more 'Fluffal' monsters/Effect: When this card is fusion summoned, you can target cards on the field up to the number of fusion material for its fusion summoned; destroy them. All 'Frightfur' monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each 'Frightfur' and 'Fluffal' monster on your field. You can only control 1 'Frightfur Tiger'.**

"...Strangely, Frightfur Tiger...looks kinda kawaii," Cyber admitted.

"Well you're not gonna think it's cute after this. When it's summoned, I can chose up to two cards on your field since I used five monsters to fusion summon it, and destroy them. And I chose all cards on your field!" Bella declared.

"..." Frightfur Tiger turned around, revealing orange bags under all four of its eyes, "Mu~ri~"

Cyber giggled, her facedown revealing itself to reveal a Yokai resembling a wall with the same orange bags under its eyes and a wavy mouth, "I activate Goketsu Class - Murikabe. Since you activated an effect, he negates it by possessing your card. Then he resets."

"...Fine. Then I activate Frightfur Leo's effect! I choose a face up monster on your field, and destroy it! And I choose Orochi!"

Frightfur Leo roared as the saw blades on its 'mane' shot out at Orochi. Orochi snorted before lightly swinging his hand, causing the blades to shatter. Frightfur Leo hid behind Frightfur Tiger as its saws regrew.

"Weak," Orochi stated, "Oi." he looked at Cyber, "I'm heading out to the festival now."

"Hai," Cyber nodded as Orochi walked off.

"Oh, and before I forget," Orochi noted, lightly chopping her forehead, "That's for not keeping me on longer."

"Ite…" Cyber whimpered.

 **Cyber: 5000**

"Heh...finally some pain. I play a facedown. Turn end, which means Frightfur Bear returns," Bella smirked as Frightfur Bear stomped back to her field, the noodle stand holding up a closed sign.

"Did you have a nice meal, Bear-san?" Cyber asked, earning a belch from Frightfur Bear, "Oh that's good."

"...Stop it…"

"Hm?" Cyber blinked twice.

"Stop...being...SO CHEERFUL!" Bella exclaimed, "HOW ARE YOU NOT SCARED?! WHERE IS THE FEAR IN YOUR EYES?!"

"...It's because Yokai are my tomodachi," Cyber replied with a smile, "Though they may seem scary, Yokai are just like any human. They have their own lives and try to make the best of them. To me, it's what's inside you that counts. Your monsters...I can tell they have good hearts that say 'I want to duel with Bella-sama.' That's why they don't scare me."

"Wha…?" Bella blinked a little, her insane look starting to fade a little, "But...how can you see the good in their hearts? The Edge Imps seals that away, and brings out the scariest part of them."

Cyber giggled, "That's okay. Even if they're sealed, I can still feel their hearts saying it." with that, she drew and her turn began, "First, I activate Kyuubi-san's effect once more, taking your Pot of Greed again." she drew two cards, "I activate the Spell Card Legend Summoning! With this, I can send a Yokai monster on the field to the Graveyard and call out a Legend Class Yokai from my Extra Deck."

"Legend Class?" Raito repeated as Kyuubi walked off, tossing a gold Yokai Medal to Cyber.

"Watashi wa Tomodachi! Debekoi, Legendary Yokai!" Cyber declared, "Yokai Medal, Set On!"

 **=ASSUME SUMMONING POSE=** a powerful, militaristic orchestral tune erupted from the Yokai Watch, a golden rainbow entering it this time **=SUMMONING A LEGEND=**

In a flash of golden light, a new figure stood. It was...Jibanyan? But his fur was a darker shade of blue with yellow flames replacing the blue ones on his tails. Covering his body was blue and gold samurai armor. In his hand was a katana.

"Bushinyan," the new Jibanyan informed.

 **Legend Class - Bushinyan: LIGHT/10/3000/2500/Yokai/Fusion/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of 'Legend Summoning.' If this card battles a DARK Attribute Monster: Automatically destroy the monster (the Damage Phase is skipped).**

"Now there's a ninja version of the cat?" Taiga blinked.

"..." Bushinyan frowned, "How rude, de gozaru."

"Maa, maa, Bushinyan-sama," Cyber assured, "It is an honor to have you on the field of battle."

Bushinyan nodded.

"I'm going to need some help. Since I only Special Summoned this turn, I can still normal summon. Debekoi, Jinmenken! Yokai Medal, Set On!"

 **=ASSUME SUMMONING POSE=** a dark theme went off from the Yokai Watch **=SUMMONING BUKIMI=**

"Jinmenken!" a toy poodle with the face of a middle-aged man declared.

"Dude! Is...Is that an old man?!" Atticus gawked, causing Jinmenken to facefault.

"Iie! He's a Jinmenken," Cyber replied.

"A...what?"

"Jinmenken!" Cyber replied.

 **Bukimi Class - Jinmenken: EARTH/1/0/0/Yokai/Union/Effect: Once per Turn: Equip or Unequip this card from a Monster. This card cannot be destroyed by battle while equipped to another monster. If the monster equipped to this card is destroyed: Special Summon this monster to your side of the field in attack mode. If the monster equipped to this card is removed from play: equip this card to another monster.**

"Now I play a second Legend Summoning! Have fun, Jinmenken-san," Cyber informed.

"Hai~" Jinmenken waved her off, giving her a Legend Yokai Medal before walking over to the nearby sake stand and started getting drinks from it.

"...He had a bad day before becoming a Yokai," Cyber informed the confused Atticus, "Lost his job, got drunk, and died with a toy poodle, becoming a Jinmenken."

"Oookay?" Atticus raised a brow as Cyber inserted the Yokai Medal.

 **=SUMMONING A LEGEND=**

"Hai~!" the Jinmenken that appeared, the fur pink with the face of a handsome man instead of a middle-aged one, called, giving a wink and causing many of the girls there to swoon while sitting down in Defense Mode, "Ikemenken is here~! And you are all _wonderful_ ~!"

 **Legend Class - Ikemenken: LIGHT/10/1000/3000/Yokai/Fusion/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of 'Legend Summoning.' As long as this card is on the field: Your opponent can only attack with one monster per turn. If there is another 'Yokai' monster on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

"Gomen, Bear-san, but Bushinyan, attack!" Cyber ordered.

"Hai, de gozaru," Bushinyan confirmed.

"...I don't think so," Bella frowned, "Trap open! Attack Guidance Armor!"

"Attack Guidance Armor?" Cyber repeated.

"Yes. If one of my opponent's monsters attacks, I can change the attack target to a monster on your field," Bella explained as what looked like demonic armor appeared on Ikemenken.

Bushinyan noticed the armor and unsheathed his katana. He swung.

"CUT THROUGH THE DEMON'S ARMOR!" Bushinyan declared, the armor cleaved in two with kanji for what he declared appearing on it just before shattering.

"O...Oh thank goodness my defense was as tough as his attack…" Ikemenken sighed in relief.

"...So you're done with your turn now?" Bella asked Cyber.

"Hai. Turn end."

"Good. My move then…" Bella said as she drew..and her near insane smile grew back within a matter of seconds, "Looks like I'm gonna win."

"Eh?" Cyber tilted her head.

"I activate Frightfur Dream!" Bella declared as the area began to warp a bit, "With this, I can summon a Frightfur monster from my Extra deck by tributing monsters on my field or hand, as long as they're the ones needed for the fusion of course!"

"E-Eh?!" Ikemenken exclaimed as he hid behind Bushinyan, who readied himself for the worst.

"I tribute my Frightfur Leo, Tiger, and Bear to summon my most powerful and scary Frightfur! Frightfur Chimera!" Bella declared as her three Frightfur monsters began to meld together.

"Oh my…!" Cyber gasped.

Towering over her and her Yokai's was a massive Frightfur monster. The main body of the Frightfur resembled Fluffal Bear a bit...only its upper body was held up by what looked like cranks...or something, and it had a pair of gold demon horns on its head. Next to it was Fluffal Cat's head...impaled on a metal snake-like body with a wrench and scissors stabbing into it. A third, strange looking doll's head was impaled on another long, metal neck with teeth, blue button eyes, and two wrenches emerging from the top of the sides of the head. A mechanical snake acted as the tail, letting out static-like hisses. Its four legs all ended in anvils.

 **Frightfur Chimera: DARK/8/2800/2000/Fiend/Fusion material: 3 'Frightfur' monsters/Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but its ATK is halved. You can only use this effect of "Frightfur Chimera" once per turn. This card gains 300 ATK for each monster you control that is owned by your opponent.**

"Oh my...Those anvils must really hurt his legs," Cyber noted, causing many to facefault.

"HOW'RE YOU NOT SCARED OF IT?!"

"I can tell that it's happy to be able to fight with you, Bella-san," Cyber replied, "It must have been a while since you last got to summon Chimera, ne?"

"...well, ever since I got here, I only got to summon him twice," Bella replied with a pout, "But only because the people I dueled got scared by my other Frightfur monsters, whether it was because Bear ate their monsters, or Leo decapitating them with its saws."

' _Now I'm really glad Komasan is enjoying the festival and not here…'_ Cyber sweatdropped.

"But enough talking! Chimera, attack Ikemenken!" Bella shouted before smirking, "And here's his effect! When he battles, you can't activate any cards or effects!"

"Ano...Ikemenken has a higher defense than your monster's attack," Cyber pointed out, "Plus, you can't target him while another Yokai is on the field."

"Then I activate the last card in my hand, Rush Recklessly, giving him an extra 700 ATK!"

"Eep!" Ikemenken squeaked out as Chimera's 2800 ATK rose to 3500 before it stomped on him.

"Ikemenken-san!" Cyber gasped as Chimera raised its foot up, revealing Ikemenken was flat as a pancake.

"Owie…" Ikemenken groaned.

"Now my Chimera's second effect activates! When it destroys one of your monsters, I can special summon the monster it destroyed to my field with its ATK points cut in half!"

The snake head slithered over to Ikemenken before pushing its head into his mouth. In an instant, Ikemenken was inflated before the snake grabbed him by the neck and pulled him over to Bella's side of the field.

 **Ikemenken: 1000 - 500**

"Ikemenken!" Cyber gasped.

"Tohoho~" Cyber and Bella looked up to see a goose-like Yokai with a sad, scary face on its stomach fly overhead...dropping an Action Trap in Bella's hand.

"A Tohohogisu…" Cyber facepalmed.

"Eh?"

"They cause bad luck for people and other Yokai," Cyber explained, "They're behind the reason why people have bad luck at the end of good luck, like getting a hundred on a test but having point taken off for not writing your name on it. Tohoho…"

"Why does it sound like she's complaining that it's a normal thing for her?" Taiga pointed out.

"Well, since it's an Action Trap, I get to play it right away! Keima Assault!" Bella declared as strange creatures made of shadows with dark auras coming off them appeared around her, "Now all the cards on your field are destroyed! And you can't activate any cards to chain to this, either!"

"Oh my...K-Keima!" Cyber gasped, taking a step back with a small shiver, before the shadow monsters engulfed her field, booting Bushinyan into a stand while her Yokai Watch reverted back to its original state.

"Kihihi! Now you have nothing to defend yourself! Ikemenken, attack her!"

"S-Sorry, Cyber-chan!" Ikemenken apologized as Chimera threw him at her, Cyber managing to catch the thrown Yokai.

"It...It's okay, Ikemenken," Cyber assured as Chimera pulled Ikemenken back to Bella's side of the field, "I'll make sure to get you back, my tomodachi."

 **Cyber: 5000 - 4500**

"Turn end! Oh, and one last thing. For every monster it takes from you…" Bella paused as she smirked darkly, "Chimera gains 300 ATK for each one."

 **Frightfur Chimera: 2800-3100**

"Then...it's my turn!" Cyber declared as she drew before her deck began to shine brightly with her Yokai Watch, "Since it's the Standby Phase of the turn after Yokai Watch Type Zero was destroyed, and with it in the Graveyard with the original Yokai Watch, I can automatically play from my Deck or Hand the Continuous Spell Card...Yokai Watch U Prototype!"

The light faded, revealing her Yokai Watch had become slightly bigger with a slot for Yokai Medals in the back. The metal had become a metallic blue coloring.

 **Yokai Watch U Prototype: Continuous/Effect: This card's effects can only be used if 'Yokai Watch' and 'Yokai Watch - Type Zero' are in the Graveyard. If there are no monsters on your side of the field: Special Summon two 'Yokai' Type monster from the Hand, Deck, Extra Deck, or Graveyard, regardless of Summon Conditions.**

"I can only use this card's effect when Yokai Watch and Yokai Watch Type Zero are in the graveyard," Cyber informed, "Since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can now call out two Yokai from anywhere in my Deck, Hand, Extra Deck, or Graveyard!"

"EH?!"

"So please! Lend me your power, watashi wa tomodachi-tachi! Debekoi, Jibanyan and Legendary Yokai - Gashadokuro!" Cyber declared, taking out a familiar Yokai Medal and a black Yokai Medal and inserted them into the Yokai Watch U.

 **=LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!=** the Yokai Watch U declared as a stage appeared, filled with cheering girls in cheerleader outfits **=PRETTY ZOKU!=** an upbeat tune began to play as Jibanyan rose from a hole in the stage, dancing **=Purichī! Purichī! Oh My raburī! Purichī! Iesu! Purichī!=**

"Jibanyan!" the neko cheered as the stage vanished.

Behind Cyber, the ground began to crack. Thousands upon thousands of bones erupted from the ground, spiraling behind her and coalescing together. A monstrous shadow soon came over the festival as a pair of ominous yellow eyes shined in the sockets of a massive skeleton's upper body...before the skeleton smiled and put a hand on a massive gashapon machine at its side.

 **Boss Class - Gashadokuro: LIGHT/5/100/3000/Yokai/Synchro/Effect: [1 'Yokai' Type Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters] Once per Turn: Pay 500 Life Points. Add one random card from your Deck to your Hand or Special Summon one random monster from your Graveyard. If this monster is destroyed: regain all Life Points spent using this monster's effect(s).**

" **My, my…"** Gashadokuro chuckled, his voice causing the area to rumble a bit, **"Been quite a while since you called on me, Ms. Miko."**

"Gomen, Gashadokuro-san," Cyber apologized.

"Cyber-chan~!" Jibanyan cried, hugging Cyber as he looked at Chimera, "That thing's huge!"

"I know, Jibanyan-chan," Cyber nodded, "But don't worry. He has a good heart for his Duelist."

" _G-Giant skeleton…"_ Megaman squeaked out, his entire body turning white with fright.

" _Sc...scary, Guts Guts…."_ Gutsman gulped as he hid behind him.

"Wh...What kind of monster is that?!" Bella gawked.

"A Gashadokuro," Cyber informed, "Gashadokuro are skeletal giants which wander around the countryside in the darkest hours of the night. Their teeth chatter and bones rattle with a "gachi gachi" sound, which is this yokai's namesake. If they should happen upon a human out late on the roads, the gashadokuro will silently creep up and catch their victims, crushing them in their hands or biting off their head."

" **Ho-ho-ho~You know my relatives all too well, Ms. Miko,"** Gashadokuro chuckled in amusement, lightly patting his Gashapon machine as many in the audience turned pale at how casual Cyber had explained it.

" _How can she say that so casually?!"_ Megaman and Gutsman exclaimed.

"Now I activate Gashadokuro-san's effect. I pay five hundred life points to either add a random card to my hand from my Deck or Special Summon a random Yokai from my Graveyard! And I'm going with the latter!"

 **Cyber: 4500-4000**

" **Let's see...Let's see~"** Gashadokuro chuckled, spinning the prize containers in his Gashapon with a finger before turning the knob, **"Your prize is…"**

A prize ball fell out and popped open with an orange light. The light faded and a little elephant in an orange set of robes, a flat head, and holding its trunk appeared.

"Morezou~" the elephant whined, looking as if it needed to use the bathroom or something.

 **Goketsu Class - Morezou: WATER/3/500/500/Yokai/Effect: Once Per Turn: Select one monster. Remove the selected monster from play until the Opponent's End Phase. If this card remains on the field for ten turns: send this card to the Graveyard and Special Summon 'Goketsu Class - Gamammoth' from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

"Oh, thank goodness…" Cyber sighed in relief, "Morezou-chan was the prize!"

"Bathroom~" Morezou whined.

"What...What kind of elephant is this?!" Bella demanded.

"This is Morezou. He's the Yokai that responsible for all the incidents where everyone has to go pee really really badly at the same time that cause long lines to set up for the bathroom," Cyber explained.

"THAT WAS HIM!?" mostly everyone there exclaimed.

"More~" Morezou whimpered.

"Maa, maa, Morezou-chan," Cyber assured, "Ne, can you help me?" Morezour nodded, "Yosha! Okay, Morezou, possess Frightfur Chimera!"

"Wait what?" Bella blinked before she noticed Frightfur Chimera tense up, "Eh?"

"Zou~" Morezou moved his trunk, causing some water to come out of it and splash on the Chimera, causing its spine to shiver.

"Bathrooms are over there, nya," Jibanyan pointed to a port-a-potty nearby before Chimera ran off and got into it, switching it to 'occupied.'

"That just happened right?" Taiga blinked.

"Yes….yes it did," Raito responded.

"Wh...what just happened?!" Bella demanded.

"When you get splashed by Morezou-chan's trunk water, you have to go," Cyber shrugged, "In terms of Dueling, your monster is removed until your End Phase, Bella-san. I have two cards left in my hands and I'm going to use both now. The first, NyaKB48!"

At that, Jibanyan grew excited, "NyanKB48?! Where?!"

"Jibanyan-chan is a big fan of them," Cyber giggled, "Because of this card, his adoration for them goes into overdrive and I can send his normal self to Special Summon from the Deck his NyaKB48 Fan self!"

"Here I come~! FOR NYAKB48!" Jibanyan roared out, donning a pink open jacket, a white bandana, and paper folding fans...all decorated with NyaKB48 memorabilia and designs.

 **Purichi Class - NyaKB48 Fan Jibanyan: FIRE/3/2000/1000/Yokai/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of 'NyaKB48.' While this card is on the field or in the graveyard: This card is treated as 'Purichi Class - Jibanyan.'**

"...Nothing has changed really," Bella muttered a bit, "All he got was a new look and an Attack point boost."

"True. But you're about to have nothing on your field," Cyber informed, "I equip to Ikemenken the Equip Yokai, Goketsu Class - Aniki!"

"Oi!" everyone tensed as they turned to a stand by the duel to see a large, purple, ogre-like Yokai slowly approach.

He had a yellow pompadour, red-tinted glasses, a purple vest, green pants, and geta shoes. He had bandages around his wrists, waist, and hair. He carried a large club covered in nails and a weed in his mouth.

"Wh-Who is that?" Raito gulped.

"Oh? He looks tough," Taiga noted with a grin.

"Yare, yare," the Yokai noted, kneeling down to Ikemenken, "What happened to your fur, Ikemenken?"

"Ah! My-My fur…" Ikemenken noticed the fur on his left paw was messed up, "I...I guess I got it from being handled by that Chimera."

"Hmmm…" the Yokai nodded before taking out a can of hair gel, "Here. I'm sure this might help with it."

"Oh…" Ikemenken awed before he sniffled, "A-Aniki!" he hugged the Yokai, crying, "Arigatou! Arigatou, Aniki~!"

"Eh? What….the….?" Bella blinked in utter confusion.

"Aniki is the big brother of all Yokai," Cyber sniffled, "When Aniki possesses humans, they also become big brothers to others. They become very reliable like that of an adult." Aniki led Ikemenken back over to her side of the field, "And when Aniki is equipped to a monster on my opponent's side of the field, they come to my side with an attack increase of 100 times the total of all the levels of the monsters on my side of the field."

"Oi!" all of Cyber's monsters, even Gashadokuro, tensed as they looked at Aniki, "Can you give Ikemenken here some strength, everyone? We need to give it our all to win."

"..." all of them sniffled, "ANIKI! HAI~!"

" _Even the giant skeleton sees the guy as a big brother…"_ Medi gawked as a gold aura flared off Ikemenken.

Roll sniffled, _"S...So reliable…Mou, I'm so jealous! What a good Aniki he must be!"_

" _Agreed, guts guts!-!-!"_ Gutsman cried comically.

 **Ikemenken: 500 + 100X(3+3+5) = 1600**

"Okay...so Ikemenken has 1600, Jibanyan has 2000, and that Morezou has 500...That's about 4100 Life Points worth of damage!" Raito calculated.

"That is going to hurt the girl," Taiga noted.

"Minna, ike!" Cyber cheered.

"For NyaKB48!" Jibanyan roared as he headbutted Bella.

"Wonderful~!" Ikemenken blew a kiss, the kiss hitting Bella's duel disk.

"More~!" Morezou walked over and bonked her knee with a weak punch before running back over to Cyber.

 **Bella: 6300 - 2200**

"I end my turn since I don't have any more cards in my hand," Cyber informed.

"And it's my move again," Bella said as she drew her next card, "...I play a card facedown. Turn end, which means my Chimera returns." the port-a-potty opened and Chimera pulled himself out, giving a relieved noise.

"My turn then," Cyber drew, "I use Morezou's effect once more!"

"Of course you would," Bella frowned a little as Frightfur Chimera bolted for the portapotty once more.

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "I'll set Morezou and Ikemenken into defense mode before paying another 500 to add a random card from my hand to my deck thanks to Gachadokuro."

 **Cyber: 3500**

"Go, Jibanyan!" Cyber ordered.

"Here I come!" Jibanyan roared as he charged.

"Trap open! Mirror force! Since you attacked, I can use this to destroy the attacking monster, and all monsters on your field."

"Thank goodness I put everyone into defense mode," Cyber sighed in relief.

"Nya?!" Jibanyan freaked as he smacked right into a mirrored dome that sent him rocketing through the air, landing on Raito's lap...his attire now in shreds, "Nya?! M...My NyaKB48 official fan club unyiform~!"

"Uh…" Raito sweated a bit as many girls around him were glaring at the teen for not doing something for the crying neko Yokai...especially Medi and Roll, "...There-there, kitty?"

"Yokatta...I'm relieved that my normal finishing strategy worked out for me," Cyber sighed in relief, "I end my turn with a facedown."

"And now I can go. Draw," Bella said as she drew, "...I return the card I drew from my deck to bring back Edge Imp Sabers in defense mode. Turn end, and my Chimera returns once more."

"My turn," Cyber drew, "I play Monster Reborn and bring back Jibanyan!" she then noticed Jibanyan was still trying to be calmed down by Raito, "...Oh? What's this? A new CD from NyaKB48?"

"MINE!" Jibanyan declared, jumping on the heads of everyone between him and Cyber.

"I activate the spell card 'Purichii to Goketsu,'" Cyber informed as Jibanyan slammed into an operating table, "This sends Jibanyan to the Graveyard again and I can special summon from my Deck Gokektsu Class - Robonyan!"

"NYA?!" Jibanyan freaked before a beam hit him.

The light from the beam faded, revealing a robotic Jibanyan. He had yellow eyes with a silver ring around them, he had a red circle where Jibanyan had his blue bell, he had a jetpack worn on his back. Where Jibanyan had the blue flame at the end of his tails was now a red flame. He was dark blue and grey instead of red and white. He had parts that attached to others to make his arms and legs and connected to his hands and feet.

=Robonyan!= the robot declared.

 **Gōketsu Class - Robonyan: FIRE/9/2800/2800/Yokai/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can be Special Summoned by the effect of 'Changing from Puruichi to Gōketsu!'This card is also treated as a 'Machine' Type Monster while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. This card is immune to the effects of Spell and Trap cards.**

Jibanyan tumbled out from behind Robonyan, unnoticed by everyone, and ended up sitting at the ramen stall. Robonyan looked around.

=I see…= Robonyan nodded =Victory will be achieved this turn=

"Hai!" Cyber nodded, "And remember that a certain Ikemenken is equipped with Aniki."

=Transferring power!= Robonyan declared.

 **Ikemenken: 500 + 100 x (3+5+9) = 2200**

"Morezou, once more please," Cyber ordered.

"Zou~" Morezou whimpered, possessing Chimera once more and caused it to rush for the port-a-potty.

"Mera," Meramelion informed inside it.

The Chimera freaked before dashing off into the distance.

"Oh, that poor Chimera," Cyber noted, "I switch Ikemenken to attack mode! Ikemenken, Aniki, please beat up the Edge Imp Sabers."

Aniki nodded with Ikemenken. The Legend Class jumped onto the ogre's club. Aniki slammed a foot on the ground as he swung his club with a roar, sending Ikemenken at Edge Imp Sabers as a spinning ball of pink. The Yokai slammed into Sabers, sending it flying.

"Robonyan! Ikuze!" Cyber ordered.

=Yosh! TRANSFORM!= Robonyan declared as his arms transformed into a pair of cannons with a pair of rocket wings forming on his back.

Morezou loaded a ball in both barrels as a targeting system engaged in Robonyan.

=Target found!= Robonyan stated, locking on to Bella while light began to form in the barrels =FIRE!=

Fireworks erupted from the barrels, exploding before Bella and making her shield herself with her Duel Disk.

 **Bella: 0 - LOSE**

 **Cyber: 3500 - WIN**

Robonyan fired once more into the sky, letting the ending fireworks to commence. As the last of the fireworks ended, so did the solid vision, everything including the yukatas and kimonos fading away.

"I…..I...I lost?" Bella whispered in complete shock, "To a Slifer no less?"

"I was actually meant to go to Ra Yellow, but I turned it down," Cyber informed, "But still, I had fun. Your monsters were all adorable in their own ways, Bella-san, and it was fun dueling you."

"...I guess it was fun," Bella muttered a bit before glaring at her, "But don't think you'll beat me next time, Cyber Miko."

Cyber giggled, "Of course, Bella-san."

With that, Bella stomped off, taking a new lollipop out of her blazer's pocket, unwrapped it, and plopped it into her mouth.

"Awww...Now that's a way to be good sports!" Atticus grinned, "Let's give these two keikis a round of applause for that tubular Duel they had!"

* * *

"That was a great Duel back there, Cyber-san," Raito said as he and Taiga regrouped back with the bluenette later back at the Slifer Dorm.

"Arigatou," Cyber giggled.

"You were amazing, Cyber-san. Your nakama are truly great." Taiga added as he patted her head.

"Arigatou, Taiga-san," Cyber giggled.

"They're also very reliable, and sure know how to keep it lively," Taiga added with a chuckle.

"Of course. It was a festival, after all," Cyber pointed out, "It was really monge, seeing all those Yokai having fun."

"Some were somewhat odd though honestly." Taiga admitted.

"Really? Which ones?" Cyber asked.

"Ah well...the large skeleton and some of those other random ones are just odd…" Taiga said, "Then again, I suppose most old stories are odd for many reasons," he admitted.

"Well...Gashadokuro fell in love with gashapon machines when he first saw them, so he changed from attacking people to just messing with them, taking something they value most for a chance at a golden prize in his gashapon," Cyber shrugged.

"Well then, I hope luck is on his side. Those Gashapon almost never give you the thing you want." Taiga chuckled.

"Who do you think makes those things near-impossible?" Cyber winked, "Ano...Raito-san, you've been quiet for a while now. Everything okay?"

"Yeah….just...I had a weird feeling ever since that duel with Bella," Raito admitted, "I mean, did we ever find out her last name?"

"I did, but I'm not telling," Cyber replied, "Unless a Bakuroba possesses me, then I'd have to tell."

"Hm…" Taiga blinked, looking at Cyber, he then raised his hand and pinched her cheek, "Talk." he ordered simply.

"Ite-ite-ite-ite-ite!" Cyber winched before Taiga froze and a shiver went down his spine.

"B-Bathroom!" Taiga freaked as he dashed into it.

"Thank goodness…" Cyber sighed in relief, rubbing the pinched cheek.

"...Morezou?" Raito guessed.

" _I think I saw it this time,"_ Megaman noted.

" _Saw what?"_

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Ahh...soka."

"That was unpleasant." Taiga said reappearing suddenly.

"Yipe!" Cyber squeaked as she hid behind Raito, her hands on her cheeks.

"Relax, I am over it already." he replied. "Hm…" he muttered looking at the sky.

"...Something wrong, Taiga?" Raito asked.

"The Stars." he explained, "Right now...they align in favor of one of my cards."

"Eh?" Raito and Cyber blinked at that.

"The constellation currently over our heads right now… is the Phoenix…." he explained.

"Phoenix?" Raito blinked as he and Cyber looked up

"One of my cards...his star is the Phoenix, it is a bad idea for me to duel anyone at this time for if I use that card then...I might not be able to ensure their safety." Taiga stated seriously.

The two gulped.

"Least of all in one of these action duels." he added with a sigh as he put his hands in his pockets, "After all, this card is said to have been banned from hell, it was so violent." he chuckled.

"Oh-Oh dear…" Cyber gulped, hugging Raito while shivering.

"Mou daijoubu, as long as I don't have to duel anyone within the next few days, the star will pass and I can not worry about it."

"R...right," Raito nodded a bit.

* * *

 _SZ: Chapter complete._

 _GT: *back to being a Jibanyan* That was a nyice duel!_

 _SZ: Indeed. That was quite a long duel between Cyber and Bella_

 _GT: *starting to make new cards* Ah~The Yokai Deck has finally been shown in its glory! I can't wait for Z0's deck for nyext chapter!_

 _Kamen Rider ZER0: Neither can I._

 _GT: NYA?! Z0?! Hi~!_

 _Z0: Yo GT, I came by for a quick visit to help prep for the next duel using my OC character and deck._

 _GT: Nyice! Right, SZ?_

 _SZ: Eeyup, and I already got a good idea what cards Taiga will use, especially given the constellation that was shown at the end of the chapter._

 _Z0: Exactly my friend. Well, I feel I've done enough for this chapter, I'll be back for the next one. In the meantime, I have a Kamen Rider Finale to rewatch a few more times._

 _SZ: And a Drive/MLP story to work on, hai? *sees the confused look on GT's face* Haven't you heard? The first chapter of Z0s new story is up._

 _Z0: Exactly. And as a big fan of Drive, it's finale has left me with tears at it's ending._

 _GT: I see…*nods before turning to the Reader* Well, minnya, I hope you all check out Z0's story and review this one!_

 _SZ: Hai. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope to see you all next time. Until then, I'm Seanzilla115..._

 _Z0: Good bye readers till next time I'm Kamen Rider ZER0._

 _GT: And I am GammaTron, nya! And I am off to make a Skylanders Deck in honor of Skylanders Superchargers coming out tomorrow, September 20! *runs off to do so*_

 _SZ: And we will see you all next time! Ja ne!_


	5. Duel 5

_SZ: Hey, minna. It's Seanzilla115 again, and me and my friends are here to bring you all yet another chapter._

 _GammaTron: Hiya, everyone! Hope you're all ready for today's chapter! Because Taiga gets to show off his Dueling today!_

 _Kamen rider ZER0: Indeed. Things will get interesting this chapter._

 _SZ: Indeed they will._

 _Z0: Yep, I put quite a bit of thought into this deck so should be fun to use it for the first time._

 _SZ: Yup, but I wonder who Taiga will be going up against?_

 _Z0: That's a good point._

 _GT: Nyo idea. *shrugs and shakes head* ...Maybe a Psychic Deck?_

 _Z0: Oh trust me with the way this deck is set up you need something big to damage it. I'm an unfair person._

 _SZ: Soka...well let's see if Taiga will be able to handle the duelist that's been chosen to duel against him...but before we begin as always, disclaimers._

 _GT: Nyou wanna do them this time, Z0?_

 _Z0: I suppose._

Disclaimer (done by Z0): None of the three writers who are working on this chapter own any of the series used with in this fic be it the YuGiOh series or any of the series used for OC decks. This is all a Fan made work for readers enjoyment. Please read and review.

* * *

It was early morning just as the sun was beginning to raise into the morning sky. For Taiga, this was the normal method of awakening from his sleep. He opened his eyes just as the sun entered in through the window.

"Hm...morning already...and yet that star does not pass…" he mumbled as he jumped out of his bed. "I seriously hope I do not have to duel today...I don't want people being afraid of me just because of that card…" he added as he could feel it, as if the room was warmer than normal, "You're not letting the chance slip by, are you...Ikki?" he muttered.

"M...Morning…" Cyber yawned as she woke up.

"Cyber...you're awake early...normally, you sleep till the last minute of your alarm clock." Taiga noted bluntly.

"I have to get up earlier t…" she paused to yawn, "...to make the breakfast for today since it takes a little bit longer to bake."

"I see...Cyber-san...today, you do not have to make a serving for me...I will be out all morning." he explained as he grabbed a shirt and his long red jacket.

"Eh? W…" she yawned, "Why?"

"It's nothing...let's just say I need to collect my thoughts...by the way, the map said there was a waterfall around the island somewhere, correct?" he asked as he buttoned up his jacket.

Cyber blinked twice, "..." she nodded to something, "Hai. Apparently, it's where an artificial hot springs once stood when Duel Academy was first built. They stopped rebuilding it because they had to keep rebuilding it."

"Thank you, Cyber-san...go back to sleep. You stayed up late last night." he stated as he tied his hair back into a ponytail as he walked up to the door.

"Mmm...Baku, sleepy please," Cyber yawned before she fell back onto her pillow, instantly asleep.

"Sleep well, my friend." Taiga smiled as he opened the door. He then made his way to leave.

* * *

"So~ delicious~!" Atticus sobbed between bits of his pancakes, "Is...Is this chocolate mixed into it?"

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Cyber, if it wasn't a show of favoritism, I would've given you full marks on everything in my class…!" Atticus informed, "All because of this delicious food!"

"It...It's not really that much," Cyber blushed, finding poking her fingers more interesting, "I just follow the recipes."

"Well it's really delicious, Cyber-san," Raito spoke up after taking a bite of his pancakes, "You even considered becoming an official chef before?"

"Sometimes," Cyber blushed as she sat down beside him to eat her own serving, "I was going to get up earlier than normal to make something else, but I ended up falling back asleep because of me asking a Baku to make me sleep again."

"Ahh...soka," Raito noted, "Still, you did a really good job on breakfast."

"A-Arigatou, Raito-san," Cyber thanked.

" _Mou...I really want to try her cooking sometime…"_ Roll pouted.

" _Me too. It all looks so delicious,"_ Medi added.

" _Y-Yeah…"_ Megaman chuckled nervously, seeing one of Cyber's pancakes being eaten by something in her lap quickly without anyone noticing, _"Someone please tell me I'm not the only one who sees these things…"_

" _Sees what things, guts-guts?"_

" _Know what? 'till you guys do see it, just...just never mind. I'll enjoy the moment."_ he replied with a large sigh.

" _Enjoy what, Guts?"_

" _...Ignoring that."_

"Hm? Uh...Cyber-san? Where's Taiga-san's plate?" Raito asked, noticing the lack of an extra large plate in the seat beside her.

"Hm? Mmm...Oh yeah!" Cyber blinked, "Taiga-san went to a waterfall on the island, so he won't be eating breakfast today."

"Ahh...ok," Raito nodded before blinking, "Wait...waterfall?"

" _I think she's talking about that old artificial hot springs."_ Megaman spoke up.

' _Ahh…'_ Raito nodded a bit, _'Demo, why would he head up there?'_

" _I don't know...he's your roommate."_ he shrugged.

"He didn't say why he wanted to go there, though...I think," Cyber shrugged.

"Oh...I see," Raito noted, "Well, he's been gone for a while now."

Cyber nodded, "I'll make him a bento to give to him when we get to class."

" _Not to be rude, but you expect Taiga to make it to class on his own?"_ Megaman pointed out.

' _Eh? What do you mean?'_

" _Well...your friend does have a habit of going by his own sense...remember the time you had to double back because he was meditating after breakfast?"_

' _...I guess that's true…'_

" _Just food for thought, given your buddy system."_ he finished his point.

"Hahi," Cyber squeaked, "I just remembered about the Buddy System...and Atticus-sensei's our first teacher today, too."

"...And class starts in about an hour…" Raito realized, "...We need to find him."

"Hai, hai," Cyber nodded as she began to look at her cards, "Ano...I know I put his card in here somewhere…Ah! Hold on, I'll check my card case in our room. I have a friend who could help."

"...Actually, I think I have someone in mind," Raito spoke up as he pulled his deck out, _'Shadowman, mind giving us a hand?'_

" _Of course,"_ the ninja-like Net Savior nodded, _"Follow me as best you can."_

' _Got it,'_ Raito nodded, "Ike, Cyber-san."

"Eh?" Cyber blinked.

"Trust me. I have a friend that'll lead us to him," Raito explained.

"A tomodachi?" Cyber blinked before nodding, "Hai, Raito-san."

"Good. Let's hurry then."

With that, both Cyber and Raito ran out the door to go find Taiga, hopefully before class started.

* * *

Luckily, the walk to the waterfall in question wasn't far and easy to make it there quickly. From a distance, it actually looked very beautiful with clear water that cascaded downward with gravity; creating a small mist towards the bottom. However, that serenity didn't last long for in a second, a loud shout was heard before the water itself seemed to defy gravity and began to go upwards in an arc; each drop of water rearranging itself until the mass of water resembles a large eastern dragon.

Standing just below the water was Taiga himself, his jacket and shirt gone and his hair undone; letting it flow widely. The dragon of water ascended into the sky before it dissipated and fell down around him, acting as an artificial rain.

"Sugoi~!" Cyber awed.

"H...hai," Raito agreed.

" _Impressive,"_ Shadowman noted

" _That was easily the most badass thing I have ever seen,"_ Gyroman gawked.

"Ha…" Taiga began to take a deep breath as he raised his right leg up but bent as if before he kicked. "Once more...Rozan...Sho Ryu Ha!" he called while swinging his leg straight up, sending the water up once more and forming into the same eastern dragon made of the water before him. This time, the dragon made it to the top of the waterfall and crashed back into the origin of its original descent. "It took me all morning...but I finally got it…" he grunted as he lowered his leg back down before he began stretching his shoulders. "It was much more difficult then back home. But I guess now I got it down." he added, cracking his neck as he turned around and saw Raito and Cyber. "Yo."

"S-Sugoi! Sugoi, Taiga-san!" Cyber awed.

"Wh...what was that?!" Raito exclaimed, "That...that was awesome!"

"The Rozan Sho Ryu Ha...It is an attack that is said to mimic a dragon ascending into heaven." Taiga explained as he stepped off the rock he was standing on and began to tredge through the water. "I learned it from a nakama of mine." he explained as he stepped back on to dry land. "Though compared to the person I learned it from, he did it on a waterfall where if you fall from it...you're not getting back up."

Cyber and Raito gulped.

"Why do you two share that reaction whenever I tell you stories?" he blinked, looking at the two.

"G-Gomenassai," Cyber apologized before shaking her head, "Ah! Mou, Taiga-san, we came here to get you to school. We have Atticus-sensei's class this morning!"

"Ah...very well…" he sighed as he grabbed his shirt and jacket. "Let's go. My pants will dry off as we walk." he explained as he began walking.

"R...right," Raito nodded as he and Cyber followed him, the two still in a bit of disbileif after seeing Taiga pull off that move.

"I know you two are still being quiet because of what you saw." Taiga spoke.

"H-Hai…" Cyber nodded.

"I suppose my brothers were right in that I shouldn't have done these sort of things at school here." he explained.

"It...It's fine," Cyber assured, "It just startled us, that's all. Ne, Raito-san?"

"Yeah," Raito nodded, "Still, it was pretty amazing."

"That is actually the first time I have received praise for my techniques like that." Taiga stated. "Many times, I am either told to try better...or others times I end up making a mistake." he spoke as he turned to smile at his friends. "It gives a good feeling; being praised."

Cyber nodded, her hands lightly going over her pendant, "It really does."

* * *

"...and carry that number...There. Mirror Force," a hand reached out for the trap card and put it on the top of a deck, "And now my Trap Deck is finished." the hand placed the card in a case and put it on a nearby shelf filled with other decks in cases, "Now let's see...Ah. Based on today's weather forecast, last night's position of the stars, and the chances for a duel today, I'll go with this one for today."

"Oi, Sabrina! You almost ready?" a voice called out from behind the door, "Class is gonna start in a few minutes!"

"Coming," the figure replied as she got up, deck in hand.

She opened the door, letting her hime-cut long hair flutter a bit from the quick movement, the light of the hallway reflecting a bit on her white hair with a few strands highlighted in a light violet. She had a twinkle in her magenta eyes.

"Finally. What was taking you so long in there?" a female Ra Yellow student asked, "Wait...let me guess. Working on another deck? That's probably the..what, 6th-7th deck you made since you got here?" she stated in a mix of astonishment and light teasing.

"That was the eighth deck," Sabrina replied, adjusting the small glasses on her lightly-tanned face, "It's a Trap Deck."

"A Trap deck?" she asked in confusion.

"If I discuss it, you might find a counter to it. Then I'll have to just develop another Trap Deck that...on second thought, I should tell you what's in it so I can make those countermeasures…"

"Oh no. Not now. We have fifteen minutes to get to the main building for our first class of the day," the student argued before she grabbed her friend's arm. "Come on; you can talk and walk."

"But...But...But calculations and…!"

"Detentions that keep you away from calculations."

"Well don't just stand there! Let's get going!" Sabrina informed as she began to drag her fellow Ra Yellow off.

"You're too easy sometimes…" she sighed, just going with her friend's antics.

* * *

A bit later at class, Atticus was finishing counting.

"Ninety-nine...one hundred," Atticus counted, "Okay, you can stop now." the three Slifer Red girls beside him sighed in relief as they dropped the buckets of hardened cement and nearly fell over, "Next time, don't tell me you don't know where your fellow bunkmates are. I have that system in my dorm for a reason. You may go to your seats now and you each have an 'F' in the assignment today."

"Atticus-sensei...is really scary when you break that rule for the Slifer Red dorm…" Cyber gulped as she looked at the three exhausted girls trying to get to their seats.

"Agreed," Raito gulped a bit in agreement.

"It is surprising." Taiga nodded as he just put his red jacket over his bare torso.

"I hear talking, but I'm not sure if it's about our current topic of class today," Atticus informed, looking directly at the trio.

"N-no, sensei!" Raito and Cyber quickly yelped, both not wanting the same punishment those three students had gotten.

"We apologize." Taiga calmly stated.

"Fair enough," Atticus shrugged, "If you forgot, then I'll just say it again…" the bell rang, "...well, guess it'll be homework or dormwork as I call it." he chuckled before clearing his throat, "Your _dorm_ work is to write a single page on why forming a strategy in a duel is the same as performing an experiment in a lab."

"Sensei...permission to groan in despair?" Taiga asked.

"Permission granted!"

"Gah…" he groaned, slamming his head on his desk, making sure not to break it this time. "Raito...I'll need your help on this one...again."

"I'm not doing your homework again, Taiga," Raito stated.

"You said that last week," Taiga pointed out.

"Yes, and you somehow tricked me into doing your homework for you," Raito countered.

"Oh, I should also mention that I've started doing writing checks on homework to make sure no one is doing someone else's homework for them," Atticus informed, "I've noticed that some Obelisk Blues have the same handwriting style as certain Ra Yellows and some Slifer Reds have the same, exact handwriting as those in the other dorms and in their own."

"Sensei...permission to curse god?" Taiga asked.

"No. You _do_ have permission to curse any type of tree, though," Atticus informed.

"Fair enough." Taiga nodded. "Well...I'm screwed. It was good knowing you guys, i'll write you from the temple." he said to his friends, already giving up hope.

"Taiga, it's not the end of the world," Raito sweatdropped.

"I have a friend who has issues with being motivated in academics," Cyber noted, "I could help you get excited for doing the homework later, Taiga-san."

"Ah...thanks but I don't think it shall help, Cyber-san...I'm just not smart. I've never been good when it come to academics...This is kind of my first time going to a regular school...my father always said formal education was a waste of a boy's time and energy." Taiga sighed, running a hand through his long hair.

"..." Cyber looked down at her skirt pocket where her deck was before nodding, "I think I have a friend who can help with that. He's really smart, so he might know how to help you do good here."

"Hmm?" Taiga blinked.

"Though...Last time I talked to him, he was going on a cross-continental library trip, hitting every single library he can all over the world," Cyber noted, "But, I'm sure he can make a stop to help. Just to warn you, don't make him mad…" she shivered, "You won't like him when he does _that_."

"Cyber-san...are you friends with the comic book character, the Hulk?" Taiga asked, making anyone who heard that face fault.

"Hmm...Having issues with what I've assigned, Taiga?" Atticus asked, "Well...How about a free pass on this assignment?"

"I'll do whatever it takes." Taiga said seriously as he shot up. "Even if it means taking a life." he said flatly making everyone take a step back from fear. "It was a joke."

"Don't make jokes about killing people in here," Atticus frowned, "Especially around a Slifer Red Head of Dorm like me. There's a curse on the position, you know." before anyone could comment, he went on, "Anyways, we're doing a bit of testing on the Action Duel System today to see how far it can go and, well, the last in charge selected my dorm and the Ra Yellow dorm to have one of their students duel."

"Eh...a duel...right now?"

"No. It'll be a half day today so that students can watch it after lunch," Atticus replied, "Though, they'll have to watch it in their dorms since we want to keep it to just the two duelists for the duel just in case."

"I...see…" he said, his hand gripping his desk out of worry. _'This is not good...I can not duel right now...or else that card will...but I can't pass this up...I have to do it.'_ he nodded mentally. "Then I have no choice but to agree, now don't I…" he said shakily.

"Excellent!" Atticus beamed, "You're gonna be rockin' the waves today, dude!" he then put a piece of paper before him, "Just sign this waiver stating that Duel Academy is not responsible for anything that may or may not happen during this test and we're okay."

"Alright." he said as he signed his name. "I'll be there on time." he said as he sat back down.

"Uh...You know the bell rang, right?" Atticus reminded, "Next class, keiki. Don't want to be late."

"Ah! That's right!" Cyber yelped as she unintentionally grabbed Raito's arm.

"Wait, wh-" Raito began before Cyber ended up dragging him out the room in a blur, "Woah!"

"Remember the Buddy System!" Atticus called.

"She does that too often," Taiga said as he jumped over his desk and ran after them, "Oi, wait up!" he shouted.

* * *

"Wait...I'm gonna be in an Action Duel?" Sabrina asked her friend as the two ate lunch.

"Yeah, you got signed up for it since this duel won't be a big spectacle like the others." her friend replied. "The dorm master figured it be perfect for you."

"Oh...I see," Sabrina noted as she took a small bite of her mixed vegetables, "So, who am I going to duel against?"

"Uhm...let me see, seems they just decided on it, his name is Taiga." she said reading off her phone. "He's...oh he's that shirtless guy over there." she said, pointing to Taiga as he was trying to get Raito to give him half his lunch and sure enough...he was shirtless again.

"...Oh….my," Sabrina blushed when she saw him, her glasses becoming a bit fogged up.

"Come on, Raito, just half…" Taiga could be heard begging, still trying to get more food.

"No!" Raito snapped, trying to keep his plate away from Taiga.

"Oh come on you. Don't even eat that much anyway, plus I'm taller than you." Taiga countered.

"Why won't you try it on Cyber?" Raito asked as Cyber silently ate beside him.

"I tried that before and it did not end well for me," Taiga replied, "That and I don't use force on women."

" _Hpmh. He should've brought back up food then, Guts,"_ Gutsman huffed as he pulled out a box of chocolate bars and opened it, only to see it was empty, _'Huh?! Who ate all of Gutsman choco bars, guts?!"_

" _It's whatever is beside Cyber all day!"_ Megaman replied, _"How do you guys not even notice it?!"_

" _I see nothing, guts."_ Gutsman said, shrugging while tossing the empty box away.

Megaman's eye twitched as he looked over at the empty seat beside Cyber...which currently had one of Gutsman's choco bars floating a few inches above it, unwrapped and being eaten by something, _"I will figure out what you are, ghost...and then I shall get a priest on you!"_

" _Obsessed, Guts,"_ Gutsman snorted.

" _Dude's crazy,"_ Gyroman bluntly stated.

" _I'm not crazy!_ You're _crazy!"_ Megaman snapped before pointing an accusing finger at Gutsman, _"Especially you, Gutsman!"_

" _Dude, seriously chill...you're starting to scare us…"_ Gyroman said as he took a step away from Megaman, _"Do we need to get Roll to calm you down again or something?"_

" _Gutsman thinks you should get her anyway...guts."_

" _Maybe,"_ Gyroman shrugged, _"But I won't, lest I make her mad again. Probably her t-"_

 _ ***CLANG!***_

" _Ooh!"_ Gyroman winced as he fell to the floor, holding his crotch, _"Mon due!"_

"Ah…" Taiga suddenly sighed as he stretched both his arms behind his head cracking some of his joints in the process. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about this duel."

"Eh?" Raito blinked as he slowly lowered his plate, but kept it near him just to be safe, "What do you mean?"

"It's like I said; now is a bad time for me to be dueling...surely that one card of mine will make me play him...not to mention it will be an Action Duel...I want to get out of my homework...but I don't want to hurt anybody as well." he sighed. "But I agreed, and I can't let my opponent down."

"Let's hope things go well," Cyber noted.

"Last time I used this card...I put the person I was dueling into a mental asylum." Taiga said, making them spit take.

"Nani?!" the two exclaimed upon hearing that.

"I wanted to just win but he angered my...card's pride so when he attacked...I'm just going to stop that story there." he sighed. "Now you see why I don't want to duel today...but I can't go back on my word."

"I'll pray that this doesn't end like that time," Cyber tried.

"Fate will determine the outcome, I suppose." Taiga said as he took a bite of food he swiped off Raito's plate.

"...I suppose…" Raito nodded, not noticing Taiga was picking off his dish.

"I wonder who I will be facing." Taiga pondered, taking one last bite.

"I'm guessing it will be someone who will push you to the limit in order to get the best results," Cyber noted.

"So the one Raito dueled?" Taiga asked. "If it were him, then I'd not mind it, I could possibly cut loose with an opponent of his level, or even Raito for that matter. It's been a while since I could unleash my all."

"Yeah...that was a tough duel I had," Raito nodded a bit.

"Exactly why it'd be perfect for me to face someone that powerful." Taiga said, gripping his fist.

"Right...well whoever you're going to duel, we'll be there with ya all the way, Taiga," Raito assured his friend.

"Ah." Taiga nodded. "Well I shall go prepare my deck then." he said, getting up. Before he left, his hand held up another piece of food from Raito's plate that he swallowed before leaving.

"He is very cheeky...and I know some friends who have faces that look like someone's bottom," Cyber giggled as Raito looked back and forth between his snatched-from plate and the leaving Taiga.

"...God damn it, Taiga!" Raito cursed before planting his face on the table.

" _I guess the whole swipe the pebble from my hand trick comes in handy when a man is hungry."_ Megaman shrugged.

* * *

"Greetings minna, and welcome to today's demonstration!" Atticus declared to the crowd of students, "As you all know, the Action Duel system has been becoming rather popular lately. Well today, we're gonna expand on that a bit further!"

* * *

" _Should we be worried about that?"_ Megaman asked.

' _Most likely, yeah,'_ Raito replied, _'Let's see what happens though.'_

* * *

"Now then. As you all already know, in Action Duels, it's the Duelist' job to find Action Magic cards! But that's just a bit of it. For you see, you can team up with your own monsters to help you find said cards. For example, say i summon a Baby Dragon. When my turn ends, I can mount it like a horse, and use it to fly around the arena to search for Action Magic cards," Atticus explained.

* * *

"That sounds awesome…" Raito said bluntly the idea sounding very appealing in the riding on a monster part.

" _Woah now. Don't you get any funny ideas trying to ride me while I'm in my copter mode,"_ Gyroman stated.

' _Don't ruin my fantasies.'_ Raito countered.

* * *

"However, this recent test may be a bit dangerous, which is why only these two keikis are in the Action Duel arena while the rest of you are watching on screens either in the cafeteria here or at your dorms," Atticus informed, "And, yes, Raito and Cyber, this does not count against you involving Slifer Red's buddy system since your keiki is here and you two are probably watching this nearby."

* * *

"He's good," Raito had to admit after hearing that.

* * *

"Righty-o! Time to start riding those dueling waves! Turn on that Action Duel stuff and bring on the big kahuna!" Atticus declared.

"What's a Kahuna?" Taiga's voice asked.

"...Just turn on your Duel Disks and get ready for the duel…" Atticus muttered before walking off-screen as it zoomed out to show the entire Duel Arena, "Bummer, dudes. Keiki done got me thrown off the wave."

"Is it just me or does he make less sense with each day?" Taiga asked bluntly, only wearing his red long jacket over his torso. "It may just be me…" he nodded to himself.

"...Whatever. Let's get to the duel!" Atticus whooped as he motioned to Taiga, "On our left here is the keiki bunkmate of the last two Slifer Reds who got to shoot the waves here, Taiga! Hope we can get a 3 for 3 in this duel for my dorm!" he then motioned to Sabrina, "And to our right here is one fine smart keiki from Ra Yellow who's gotten the best marks in the written exams for her year, Sabrina!"

"Let us have a good duel," Sabrina bowed a little to Taiga.

"Ossu...I look forward to dueling, you Sabrina-san." Taiga smirked as he slammed his right fist into his left palm. "But I warn you, I am very strong." he smirked as he bowed respectfully.

Sabrina nodded as she got ready for the duel as well.

"Alrighty! Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, Action Field, Set on!" Atticus declared.

 **=Action Field set - Zodiac Mausoleum=**

"Eh?" Taiga blinked.

With that, the field was changed into what could best be described as an ancient Greek pantheon, its size almost seemingly as large as the Roman Colosseum. The Marble walls and pillars all seemed to glow an ethereal color with glimmering specks, giving the appearance of a star lit night sky. Likewise, the very sky above them was just that a night sky with stars and constellations visible above them.

"Heh...fate works in strange ways…" Taiga whispered under his breath.

"Amazing…" Sabrina awed as she looked around before shaking her head a bit, "Gotta focus on the duel. Gotta focus on the duel."

"Well then...let us begin." Taiga said cracking his neck.

"R-right then," Sabrina nodded.

 **Taiga: 8000**

 **Sabrina: 8000**

"I'll start things off," Sabrina stated as she drew her 6th card, _'Perfect. This should protect me so i can figure out what cards he uses.'_ "I summon Krebons in Attack Mode."

With that, this purple colored mechanical jester appeared on the field. Its limbs were small and thin and it had golden yellow accents along its body with a green digital visor across its face.

 **Krebons: DARK/Psychic/2/1200/400/Tuner/Effect: When this card is selected as an attack target, you can pay 800 Life Points to negate that attack**

"I then play one card face down. Turn end," Sabrina explained as a facedown card appeared behind Krebons before disappearing, "Your move."

Taiga drew a card as a smile graced his face. "Yosh right off the bat one of my best nakama." he smirked. "I summon Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Koga in attack mode!" he declared.

With that, a large flash of light formed as the sky above them moved the stars into the shape of the Pegasus constellation. With that, a boy in his early teens stood on the field before armor covered his body. The armor was all silver with red accents on his shoulders and legs, the center of his chest also had a large blue diamond with a gold setting. He had messy reddish hair with a metal crown around his head with a pegasus head right in the front of his forehead.

 **Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Koga: Warrior/LIGHT/4/1900/1600/Effect: This card can deal piercing damage to the enemy. Once per turn you can discard a card from your hand to give this card an extra 500 atk points.**

Everyone watching stood up for a second upon seeing the card.

"Cosmos...Saint?" Sabrina repeated, "I've never heard of this arch-type before."

"They are a very rare card set, they are a gift to me from my father. He claims my mother designed them," Taiga explained. "They are my precious Nakama." he said as he raised his free hand. "Koga, Attack! Pegasus Ryusei ken!"

Pegasus Koga raised his left hand up as he reared his right back. As he, did the image of the Pegasus constellation formed behind him. Koga roared as he punched his right hand forward and unleashed what could be described as a meteor shower of light blue lights resembling stars.

"I don't think so. I activated Krebon's ability," Sabrina stated as Krebon's summoned a neon green barrier to block the attack, "At the cost of 800 of my Life Points, my Krebons can negate your monsters attack, as long as the target is my Krebons."

 **Sabrina: 8000-7200**

"Eh...but doesn't that mean you took more damage then Koga would have dealt?" Taiga pointed out with Koga shrugging in confusion with him.

"I assure you I'll be getting those Life Points back," Sabrina assured him as Krebon's just laughed a bit, giving Koga provoking like motion.

Koga just scoffed and turned his head to the side ignoring Krebon. Koga's attitude making it as if he did not give him recognition as a threat.

"Heh...interesting so far. I shall place one card face down and end my turn then." Taiga smirked.

"And now it's my turn. Draw," Sabrina stated as she drew her next card, "I summon Hushed Psychic Cleric in attack mode."

With that, a monster who resembled an older man with wrinkled skin and gray hair, who was dressed in white robes with gold and purple highlights and interiors respectively. He had a large wooden staff that seemed to also be part mechanical as well. He also had a strange visor and a long cable connected to the back of his hands connecting them to one another.

 **Hushed Psychic Cleric:EARTH/Psychic/3/0/2100/Effect: When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, switch it to defense mode. Once per turn, send 1 card in your hand to the graveyard to select 1 Psychic Type monster in your graveyard, and remove it from play. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, select 1 monster removed from play by this effect, and Special Summon it.**

"When my Cleric is normal or flip summoned, he goes into defense," Sabrina explained as her cleric went into a meditative pose, "But he won't be around for long. I tune my level 2 Krebons with my Level 3 Hushed Psychic Cleric."

Krebons laughed as it did a few back flips before jumping into the air and became a few rings of light, said rings resembling speedometers as it engulfed Hushed Psychic Cleric.

" _The powers of both science and magic, come together and create the mystic machine!_ _ **Synchro Shokan!**_ " Sabrina declared as a pillar of light appeared behind her, "Come forth, Magical Android!"

With that, the light faded to reveal the monster that took its place. It was a man with long red hair, garbed in mage like robes, but they had circuit like glyphs along the front with several circular patterns as well. It had a large band that formed at both shoulders and had glowing orbs within the band that added to the mage like design. He also held a magic staff slight edge along the bottom half with two glowing orbs at the top of the staff and at the base of the lower half, he also had a strange curving shield with two more spheres imbedded in it in his other hand as well.

 **Magical Android:LIGHT/Psychic/5/2400/1700/Synchro; 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters/Effect: During each of your end phases, gain 600 Life Points for each face up Psychic Type monster you control.**

"So it seems we are going to be getting serious from here on, aren't we?" Taiga asked, clenching his fist tightly.

"That's right," Sabrina nodded as she adjusted her glasses a bit, "Magical Android, attack his Cosmos Saint."

"Then we'll meet your attack head on!" Taiga grinned as he grabbed a card from his hand. "I activate the quick play spell card Rush Recklessly! This gives Koga 700 atk points!"

 **Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Koga: 1900-2600**

"Pegasus!" Both Taiga and Koga called out at the same time. "Ryusei Ken!" With that, Pegasus Koga punched ahead, unleashing the same meteor shower of light.

"Fine. Then I'll meet you head on with my own," Sabrina explained as she grabbed a card from her hand, "Rush Recklessly, which gives my Android an extra 700 ATK."

 **Magical Android: 2400-3100**

With that, Magical Android raised its staff and unleashed a powerful wave of green light. Both attacks clashed with one another mid-air causing a slight struggle. Koga and Taiga smirked as their attack was overtaken before it hit Koga and destroyed him. The large gust of the explosion made Taiga's long coat tail shoot back dramatically.

 **Taiga:8000-7500**

"Sugei…" he smirked happily.

"I end my turn with one more face down," Sabrina explained as she set another card in her Spell/Trap zone, "and now my Android's special ability kicks in. For every Psychic monster on my field during my end phase, I gain 600 life points for each one, including Magical Android."

 **Sabrina: 7200-7800**

"Ah...now what you said before makes sense. I thought you were just being clever and trying to psych me." Taiga said bluntly.

"Oh trust me…" Sabrina began as she adjusted her glasses a bit, making them give off a little glare, "I can be clever when I want to be."

"Your glasses are blinding me with that glare." he noted, shielding his eyes.

"Oh! Uh...apologies," Sabrina quickly apologized as she fixed them a bit, a small unnoticed blush on her face.

"It's fine." Taiga chuckled. "So is it my turn now?" he asked, having lost focus a bit.

"Ahem! Y-yes," Sabrina nodded, clearing her throat a bit.

"Yosh, Okay I draw then. I'll summon Cosmos Saint: Lionet Soma in ATK mode." Taiga stated as the constellation of Leo Minor formed over them.

Flames then formed around in a circle before they dispersed to reveal a boy in his teens. He had messy brown hair standing up almost like a lion's mane behind his head. He wore burning orange armor with red flame patterns around his knees. His armor had a large gem over his heart, and red streaks down the sides of his abdomen. His head was also covered in a helmet resembling the head of a small lion.

 **Cosmos Saint: Lionet Soma: Warrior/FIRE/4/1800/1700/effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster deal an extra 500 atk points. Once per turn you can discard a card from your hand to increase this card's atk points by 300.**

"But I am not done." Taiga stated as he activated his face down card. "I activate my spell card Star Hill! With this, I can bring any Cosmos Saint back from the grave. Return, Pegasus Koga!" he shouted as a flash of light reformed into Pegasus Koga on the field next to Lionet Soma.

"Interesting," Sabrina noted, "But regardless, neither of them are strong enough to beat my Magical Android."

"Yes, but you forget Koga's special ability: by discarding one card from my hand, he can gain an extra 500 ATK points!" Taiga stated with a smile.

 **Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Koga: 1900-2400**

"And I'm not done, I activate the spell card Cosmos Power." with that both Koga and Soma began to glow with energy around them. "Cosmos power is what makes a Saint like Koga and Soma special, it is an energy that is comparable to a universe within one's heart and soul! It's power burns bright in those who have something to protect, and it's spell card form gives both my Cosmos Saint's 500 extra ATK points."

 **Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Koga:2400-2900**

 **Cosmos Saint Lionet Soma: 1800-2300**

Both Cosmos Saints smirked and cracked their knuckles while glowing brightly.

"Sa-te…" Taiga said as he did the same and cracked his knuckles. "Koga let's get some payback,"

Pegasus Koga reared his right arm back as glowing light flowed from his body.

"Pegasus…" both spoke slowly. "Suisei...ken!" they shouted punching forward forming a giant sphere of star like blue light, the large orb then shot forward like a comet.

* * *

"He's got it!" Cyber cheered.

" _Tohohokekyo~"_

"Aw monkeys…" Cyber muttered as she saw the release of the orb caused an updraft that sent an Action Trap right out of its hiding spot and into Sabrina's hand.

* * *

"Nani?" Taiga blinked seeing something fly into Sabrina's hand as the blue comet shot towards Magical Android.

"Action Trap activate! Psychic Offensive Defense!" Sabrina declared as faded-out images of Krebons and Cleric appeared, "For each Psychic-Type in my graveyard, your monsters lose 500 Attack and Defense and if a monster is destroyed this turn, I gain life points equal to 200 times the level of the destroyed monster or monsters."

"Is that so…" Taiga said as the attack kept going at Magical Android.

 **Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Koga: 2900-1900**

"So fate is against me for this duel...that will just make it more exciting." Taiga smirked as the Pegasus Suisei Ken finally gave out and evaporated.

"A shame that I activated the Action Trap during Damage Calculation," Sabrina noted as Magical Android released a psychic pulse that shattered Koga once more, "I would've enjoyed to have studied your monster a bit more."

 **Taiga: 7500-7000**

 **Sabrina: 7800-8600**

"Heh...this is amazing!" Taiga laughed happily at what just happened. "You surprised me Sabrina-san, at first glance you looked a little meek, but I'm glad I was wrong, it's fun dueling you!"

"It's no p...wait…" Sabrina began before she gave Taiga a stern frown, "What do you mean I looked a little meek?"

"Ah well your glasses at first glance made me think you might be too smart for me to get along with," Taiga stated. "You also gave off an air like you felt uncomfortable around me...but I don't know why…" he mumbled scratching his bare chest. "Still...I'm glad I was way wrong about you, you're smart, but you treat even others you're clearly smarter than as equals, your someone who enjoys the thrill of a good duel...I can say I like girls like that." he smirked.

"L...Like girls...like that?" Sabrina repeated, her face now a bright red as her glasses began to steam up.

* * *

Raito hid under the table. Cyber was smiling...said smile was filled with promises of suffering and agony.

* * *

"Of course, oi...why is your face all red?!" Taiga shouted in confusion.

"Uh….uh…" Sabrina began nervously before she smacked herself, "No reason! Let's just continue the duel, please!"

"Heh...alright, I'll play two face downs and end my turn. Your go Sabrina-san!" he motioned.

"Right…" Sabrina nodded as she drew her next card, "...Ahem. I play the Continuous Spell, Psi-Station, " She stated as a metal platform appeared on the field, "You'll see what it does soon enough. Next, I summon Psychic Commander in Attack mode."

At that, another monster appeared. This one was seemingly a robotic general garbed in a green uniform, its body from the waist down was cross between a flying saucer and a tank. It gave a salute to Sabrina before focusing on the enemy.

 **Psychic Commander:EARTH/Psychic/3/1400/800/Tuner/Effect: When a Psychic type monster you control battles, during the damage step, you can pay life Points in multiples of 100 (Max: 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF until the End Phase**

"Is hs strapped to an alien tank?" Taiga gawked along with Lionet Soma.

"Yes...well...ahem! That's not important right now. Since I normal summoned a Psychic monster, my Psi-Station activates," Sabrina explained as four metal poles appeared around Psychic Commander, "By paying 500 Life Points, I can increase his ATK by 300, and increase its level by 1."

 **Sabrina: 8100**

 **Psychic Commander: 1400-1700/3-4**

* * *

"Huh? Why'd she do that?" Cyber blinked a bit.

"I'm not sure. Unless…" Raito began in realization, "She's gonna Synchro Summon once more."

* * *

"Oh? Another Synchro?" Taiga stated, seeing the level increase.

"Yes," Sabrina nodded, "Now I Tune my Level 4 Psychic Commander with my Level 5 Magical Android."

Psychic Commander gave a salute as it climbed down into its tank/saucer and fired 4 speedometer rings, said rings engulfing Magical Android as the tank exploded.

" _Powers of Science and Magic, come forth together to create the ultimate psychic warrior!_ _ **Synchro Shokan!"**_ Sabrina declared as a pillar of light shot down from the air, "Appear now, Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

The light faded to reveal the new monster. It looked like a large android it's body made of a shining metallic grey, with black portions with golden piping and accents adding flare to it's appearance. Its upper body was largely built from it's shoulders extended two arcs that extend down towards its lower back resembling wings. It had a large collar that extended behind its head and connected to a pack of sorts that connected to it's upper shoulders. Both of the monster's hands resembled large futuristic guns; one black in color on its right and the other gray on the left.

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster/EARTH/Psychic/9/3000/2500/Synchro: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Psychic Monsters/Effect: If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage. At the end of the damage step, if this card destroyed a defense position monster whose DEF is lower than this card's ATK, gain LIfe Points equal to the difference.**

"Sugei." Taiga said seeing the impressive looking monster. "That looks so cool!"

"You won't think so after this," Sabrina stated as she activated one of her face downs, "Trap open, Psychic Overload. By selecting three Psychic Monsters in my graveyard, I can return them to the deck, and draw two more cards."

"Okay." Taiga nodded slowly as Sabrina did so.

"Next I activated one of the cards I drew, Block Attack. This card switches one Attack position monster on your field to Defense position."

 **Cosmos Saint: Lionet Soma: Def: 1700**

Soma shrugged at this, getting another shrug from Taiga in response.

"Now Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack his Lionet Soma," Sabrina ordered, "Oh, and FYI, my monster inflicts piercing damage."

"Negate attack." Taiga stated simply.

"Shoot," Sabrina frowned a bit, "...Fine. I end my turn then."

"Okay my go." Taiga smirked drawing a card. "Okay I use my face down Call of the Haunted to bring back my Pegasus Koga once again." he said as Koga came back to the field. "But don't get use to him this time. It's time for an XYZ summon." he smirked.

"Oh?" Sabrina raised a brow in intrigue.

"I Overlay my two Cosmos Saints." he said as both his monsters turned into orbs of light. " _He who bears the constellation of the Pegasus...let his cosmos burn bright in the protection of the goddess of Wisdom. He is the saint whose name is marked in history!_ " he said as the orbs merged and floated into the sky. "XYZ Shokan! Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Seiya!"

With that, the stars above them formed into the Pegasus constellation before more and more stars were absorbed into it, forming into a perfect image of a majestic pegasus. A bright light then formed as a figure landed on the ground.

Standing there was a teenager around Taiga's age dressed in red cloth under his armor with gold streaks. Unlike Koga's armor, his looked much more gladiator-like. It was bright silver with glowing red lines etched into it. His gauntlets had large red streaks along the sides, glowing with energy. He had messy brown hair that had a metallic headband with two silver wings covering his ears and a pegasus head in the center of his forehead instead of wings besides the head it had two large yellow horns acting as a crest that pointed upwards. Pegasus Seiya's eyes began to glow an ethereal red as he got into a fighting stance. His face looked a little like Taiga's as well.

 **Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Seiya: Warrior/LIGHT/Rank 4/2500/2000/XYZ: 2 level 4 warrior cards/Effect: Remove one Overlay Unit: Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

"Now the real action begins here!" Taiga smiled happily along with Pegasus Seiya.

* * *

"Sugoi~!" Cyber awed.

"Woah…" Raito awed.

" _Impressive..."_ Shadowman noted a bit.

" _Hpmh. He doesn't look so tough, Guts,"_ Gutsman huffed.

" _Well to be fair, I think that guy could take you down pretty easily, Gutsman."_ Megaman chuckled.

"I agree with you, Meowgaman," Jibanyan nodded, munching on the last of Gutsman's choco bars, "He seems purrfectly strong, nya."

" _Good. Wait, what?"_ Megaman turned to Jibanyan, only to see nothing but thin air in Cyber's lap, _"Please tell me you…"_

" _No,"_ the others replied, none of them noticing Cyber whack the air in her lap with a paper folding fan.

* * *

"Heh. It's been a while since I could use my favorite nakama!" Taiga said as he and Pegasus Seiya tapped the back of their fists together.

"Oh? And what can he do?"

"Heh right to the action it is then, first I'll equip him with an equip spell only a Pegasus saint can use the equip spell Pegasus Ryusei Ken." Taiga said playing a card named after the same attack he shouted several times. "It gives a Pegasus Saint 700 atk points."

 **Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Seiya: 2500-3200**

"But I'm not done, by removing one of Seiya-san's overlay units...I can destroy any single monster you have on the field." he smirked as he and Pegasus Seiya pointed at Hyper Psychic Blaster. "And you only have one for us to target!" he smirked. "Pegasus Seiya destroy Hyper Psychic Blaster!" he ordered. Pegasus Seiya then jumped before he landed behind the monster and wrapped his arms around it's waist with a grin.

Pegasus Seiya roared as he jumped into the air with all his legs' might. He then began to spin before he aimed his head down and descended down at rapid spinning speeds. The two monsters then crashed into the bottom floor only with Pegasus Seiya jumping away from the collision, Hyper Psychic Blaster however has half its upper body buried into the ground. The monster then shattered shortly after.

Everyone who was watching just let their jaw drop at the thing Pegasus Seiya just did.

* * *

" _You were saying?"_ Megaman asked the gawking Gutsman, his jaw on the floor...literally..

" _Holy...did you see that?!"_ Gyroman asked as Pegasus Seiya just smiled happily as he bounced around on his feet.

" _I did,"_ Shadowman nodded a bit.

* * *

"So how did you like Seiya's special ability? All Saint's are trained since early childhood to be warriors. Seiya is no exception," Taiga smirked. "He is considered one of the best of his brothers in arms."

"I...I see," Sabrina noted, surprised upon seeing her monster being beaten so easily, "..Wait a second. Early childhood? Are you saying…?"

"All the saints are orphans who had nowhere to go, so they were taken in and trained to defend the world from darkness and evil and defend the goddess of Wisdom Athena." Taiga explained. "That's why most of my monsters look so young; all of them have been trained since the day they could stand to harness the power of Cosmos. They then go through a trial to attain their armor based on the constellation which they were born under."

"I see...very interesting," Sabrina noted, "And these trials...how do they work exactly?"

"Depends from Saint to Saint." Taiga shrugged. "Some are the worst thing any person would have to go through...some take years of training to attain. It just depends, but each one determines if your Cosmos can burn bright and if you are brave enough to defend the one you swear loyalty to." he said as he raised his free hand and balled it into a fist. "That is why I treasure my cards...my Nakama so much. The fact they choose to battle makes them strong so I will strive to be worthy of their power! And I will fight only those who have just as much passion for their desires!"

Sabrina said nothing further...well, more like she was at a loss for words really.

"Now Pegasus Seiya, let us show her or strength." he smirked as Seiya moved his right arm back. "Take this! Our Pegasus Ryusei Ken!" he cried as he and Seiya punched and unleashed an unbelievably large fury of shooting stars that all passed Sabrina and hit the wall behind her completely demolishing it into star dust.

 **Sabrina: 8100-4900**

"And with that I end my turn!" Taiga smiled happily. "It's your go Sabrina-san."

"Y...yes," Sabrina nodded as she drew, _'S...such amazing power. He took down one of my strongest cards, and shaved almost half of my life points.'_ she stated as she looked at the calm and happy smile on Taiga's face, _'N-no no! I need to focus on beating him. From what I've seen, most of his cards focusing on powering each other up, and/or discarding cards. He's just pure attack power.'_ she rationalized as she began to look over her cards to see how she could turn this in her favor, _'...I think I got something.'_ "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Hyper Psychic Blaster."

With that, Hyper Psychic Blaster returned to the field, its blasters broken up a bit and its wings missing.

"Next, I activate Trap Booster. By discarding a card fm my hand, I can activate one Trap card that's in my hand," Sabrina continued as she did so, "...I rarely use this card, but I guess I have no choice then. I activate Assault Mode Activate!"

"An Assault mode monster? This is getting exciting," Taiga smiled.

* * *

"Ano...Assault Mode Activate?" Cyber tilted her head as she took out a card from her deck.

"It's a trap card that let's you summon a more powerful version of a Synchro Monster on the field," Raito explained, "However, only a few monsters have an Assault Mode. Among them being Stardust Dragon, Red Daemons Dragon, Colossal Fighter, and Hyper Psychic Blaster."

Cyber nodded, "So that means that they're five hundred attack points stronger, two more levels, and a more powerful version of their effects?"

"Eeyup," Raito nodded, "Wait. How did you know…?"

Cyber giggled, "A friend just told me about the difference between the Synchros and their Assault Mode counterparts."

"I see...wait, which friend?" he couldn't help but ask since a second ago, she didn't even know the term.

"The first one I ever had," Cyber replied as she put the card back into her deck while focusing on the now-glowing Psychic Blaster on the screen.

* * *

With that, Psychic Blaster began to glow as it's body seemed to repair itself before it began to upgrade and glow. Its wings swung open, revealing glowing blue blades acting like feathers. Its head was now covered by a large dome that seemed to have a black and green glowing substance within. A ring and tail of sorts formed from its back, each having the same substance held within. Its arm blasters grew in size becoming slightly larger with cables connecting to the shoulder and blasters.

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode:EARTH/Psychic/11/3500/3000/Effect: This card cannot be Normal summon or Set. This card can only be Special summoned by the effects of 'Assault Mode Activate'. If this card battles a monster, at the end of the Damage Step, Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's DEF and gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. When this card on the field is destroyed, Special Summon 1 'Hyper Psychic Blaster' from your graveyard.**

"Whoa…" Taiga and Seiya whistled looking up as the Assault mode monster. Both looked at each other for a second. "It's an alien!" they both shouted in unison.

Everyone there, even Hyper Psychic Blaster, face faulted at that.

' _He's like some kind of well built man child…'_ everyone deadpanned mentally.

"So this is what you'll be facing me with, heh...I'm honored you'd go to the trouble of summoning an Assault Mode Monster to face me." Taiga smiled.

"Well...yes...ahem! Now then, Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack his Cosmos saint now!"

"I got nothing to counter that...so I'll meet it head on. Ikuze Seiya!" Taiga shouted as he and Seiya reared their arms back as Hyper Psychic Blaster charged both of its arm cannons. "Pegasus Ryusei Ken!" Taiga shouted with Seiya.

Both sides fired their attacks; a large green beam of energy that collided with a barrage of shooting stars, the collision almost blinding with the flash of their impact. It took a moment before the green energy was able to overpower the Ryusei Ken and rocket towards Pegasus Seiya. The blast hit the Cosmos Saint with a second blinding flash that kicked up a large gust of wind.

"Now my monster's effect kicks in. Aside from the 300 you're about to lose, you'll lose Life Points equal to the Defense of the monster that was destroyed," Sabrina explained, "And as a bonus, i gain Life Points equal to the Attack of your destroyed monster."

 **Taiga: 7000-6700-4700**

 **Sabrina: 4900-8100**

"Hmm hmm...looks like the tables have turned," Sabrina chuckled a bit as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hehehehe…" Taiga chuckled happily. "This is amazing." he smiled.

"Huh?"

"This is how a real duel should go, back and forth battling, never knowing who can win, this is just fun, it's why I love it so much, two people can battle to their hearts content and smile all the time! It's the best!" he smiled. "Don't you agree?"

"...I...I suppose so, yes."

"Still I'm surprised you pulled such a turn around on me. I have to admit I may be in trouble." he smiled. "I guess since I keep refusing to use that card, victory will be harder to reach."

"Huh?" Sabrina blinked a bit at that, "What card do you mean?"

"Today, the constellation of the Phoenix is above the island, so my corresponding Saint wants me to summon him so he can cut loose." Taiga said, "But I only ever use him when I'm angry, so I don't want to use him here."

"Oh...I see…" Sabrina noted, "...Um, I end my turn with a facedown."

"Okay. My turn." Taiga said as he put his hand to the top of his deck. He closed his eyes and took a short breath as he pulled the card out. He looked at the card and smiled. "Okay, let's pull out all the stops, I'm going to show you something special now." he smiled. "You honored me to bring out one of your stronger monsters so now so shall I." he smiled as he placed a card down, "First, I shall use another Star Hill to summon back Lionet Soma." he smiled as a flash of fire brought back his Cosmos Saint. "Next, I'll sacrifice Soma to summon Cosmos Saint: Hound Miguel."

With that, several stones formed around Soma before glowing as the Hound constellation formed in the sky. With a powerful howl the stones shattered to reveal an adult saint clad in silver gray armor. He had messy purple hair with his head covered in a dog like helmet that covered most of his upper face.

 **Cosmos Saint: Hound Miguel: Warrior/EARTH/5/2100/1200/effect: When this card is successfully normal summoned. You can summon one level four EARTH attribute monster from your deck or grave.**

"My Cosmos Saint: Hound Miguel's special ability then activates. When successfully normal summoned, I can special summon any level for Earth attribute monster from my deck." Taiga added. "I chose to summon Cosmos Saint: Wolf Haruto!"

The earth was uplifted before another Cosmos Saint appeared in a wolf like howl as the Wolf constellation formed. He wore dark gunmetal grey armor with red accents, and a fur lining around his waist and collar. He had a helmet with a small wolf head over his forehead, that kept his long brown hair back in a flowing ponytail.

 **Cosmos Saint: Wolf Haruto: EARTH/4/1700/1600/Warrior/Tuner/effect: This card can attack twice per turn. By discarding a card from your hand you can deal 700 points of damage to your opponent's life points.**

"Now it's time for me to take a note from your playbook Sabrina-san. Sa Synchro Shokan!" Taiga shouted. "Ikuze Haruto." he ordered as Wolf Haruto jumped and turned into four speedometer of green energy that formed around Hound Miguel. " _The Golden fleece of legend embedded among the stars, the ram who watches over the land. He who defends and believes in trust, he is one of Golden 12 of the Saints._ " he called out as ripples of golden lights formed around the four rings, "Synchro Shokan! Cosmos Saint: Aries Mu!"

With that a golden pillar of light shot into the sky and seemed to block out the sky almost like a sun. As it faded, the sky now showed the image of the zodiac sign Aries in the sky made of gold stars. The image of a ram formed over the constellation.

The Light then began to slowly fade away. Standing on Taiga's field was his monster. It took the form of a person with an incredibly thin build, clad in glimmering golden armor it was plated all over it's torso, over it's shoulder/clavicles where two curved ram horns extending from their back. A Long flowing white cape coming behind them, their waist clad in a golden battle skirt each arm covered on golden gauntlets extending up to their biceps. Finally golden greaves covered their legs from the lower thigh down ending in heeled golden boots. The figure had incredibly long lilac hair flowing down to their shoulders, their eyebrows two small dots on their foreheads. The figure also had an incredibly alluring and feminine face.

 **Cosmos Saint: Aries Mu:Warrior/LIGHT/9/2700/3300/Synchro: One Tuner card + one of more normal monsters./Effect: When Cosmos Saint Aries Mu is on the field you can discard one card from your hand during your opponent's battle phase and cancel their attack and end their battle phase. When a Monster attacks this card remove it from play. When this card destroys an opponent's monster remove it from play.**

"Behold the Golden saint of the Aries Zodiac." Taiga stated as the golden light slowly began to fade away. All who saw Aries Mu were left in total shock of how attractive the card was.

"Golden...Saint?" Sabrina repeated, awing a bit as she looked at Taiga's warrior.

"The title of Golden Saint is one only attainable by a Saint who has mastered their Cosmos to achieve a state known as the seventh sense, a sense that can replace all other senses of the human body and can grant increible power." Taiga explained. "They also wear the armor of the 12 zodiac constellations. You can consider Aries Mu to be one of my most powerful monsters I can summon."

"I...I see," Sabrina noted, _'From the way he said it...I'm probably gonna take a lot of damage.'_

"Well, with that, I shall end my turn." Taiga said calmly.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Eh?" Raito and Cyber blinked.

* * *

"I end my turn. It's where I let you take a turn." Taiga stated as he crossed his arms. Aries Mu nodding along with him.

"...You're...not gonna attack?" Sabrina asked.

"I didn't take a battle phase so no I did not attack, I summoned Mu-san, that is all I needed to accomplish at the time." Taiga explained simply.

"A...ahem! Alright then...my move," Sabrina said as she drew her card, _'Strange...why would he summon something like that and not attack? ...No, no. I can't let him rattle me. Besides, my monster is stronger than his...unless it has a special ability. If it does, i'll have to figure out a counter strategy to beat it.'_ "Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Aries Mu!"

"Sorry, not yet." Taiga said discarding a card from his hand. Aries Mu raised their hand as a large clear wall formed in front of them. "When it's your Battle Phase, Aries Mu allows me to discard a card from my hand and cancel it altogether, he is like a perpetual Negate attack."

The wall then blocked the blast from Hyper Psychic Blaster, stopping it from even getting close to them.

"Aries Mu has trained to attain the ultimate defense; his Crystal Wall." Taiga explained as the wall subsided. "Just as the Constellation of Aries was made of the Golden Fleece that protects it's wearer."

"I see...interesting," Sabrina noted a bit, _'At least now I know what kind of special ability it has.'_ "I place a card facedown. Turn End."

"My turn then." Taiga said as he drew his next card, "Hm...I shall end my turn once again." he explained calmly Aries Mu nodding in agreement.

' _Again?!'_ Sabrina mentally gawked, _'Why does he keep ending his turn?! ...Unless...He's trying to make me waste cards until I run out.'_ "Ahem...my move once more then," she cleared her throat a little as she drew her next card, _'Darn...nothing to negate his warrior's effect.'_

She quickly looked around a bit before seeing an Action Magic card hanging off one of the tall pillars in the room.

' _...That might work,'_ Sabrina thought as she climbed up Hyper Psychic Blaster's shoulder, "Blaster, carry me up there."

"Action Magic…" Taiga spoke, looking to Aries Mu who nodded in agreement.

Hyper Psychic Blaster nodded a bit as it began flying towards the pillar the Action Magic card was laying on. Just as it was within reach, Sabrina reached out to grab the card. But before she could the pillar began to tilt over to the side. Sabrina looked down to see Aries Mu kicking the base of the pillar.

' _Is he...he is!'_ Sabrina thought before seeing the Action Magic fall off the pillar, "No! Hyper Psychic Blaster, catch it before it touches the ground!"

Blaster nodded a bit as it dashed after the falling card, Sabrina holding on due to how fast it was going.

"Heh, like I'll let you!" Taiga shouted as he jumped from his place and fell down after it as well. He then leaned forward with his arms pointing back, making him fall even faster.

Seeing what Taiga was trying to do, she quickly jumped off Hyper Psychic Blaster's shoulder and dived down towards the still falling Action Magic.

"Hehehe...I was right I like people like you!" Taiga smiled still nose diving after the card. He then reached his arm out to grab the card as he got closer to it.

"Wh-wha…?!" Sabrina began, blush heavily once more upon hearing that, her glasses fogging up before they fell off her face, "My glasses!"

Aries Mu appeared in the air just above her and grabbed them. The warrior waved to Sabrina, showing they were okay.

"...Uh….th-thank you…" Sabrina slowly said, a bit surprised after seeing Mu appear above her so suddenly..

"Mu-san wears glasses sometimes." Taiga stated as he finally caught the card.

He rolled around so his feet pointed to the ground before a clear wall formed right under his feet, stopping his fall. He then blinked as he looked at Mu who nodded and made a second wall that Sabrina landed on.

"Wh...woah…" Sabrina gulped a bit as she tried to keep her balance, Hyper Psychic Blaster returning to her side as he hovered next to her.

"Hahaha...gotta say I didn't expect you to do the same thing I did Sabrina-san...you surprised me in a good way there." Taiga smiled as Aries Mu appeared next to him again.

"Um...r-right…" Sabrina nodded a bit, blushing a little as she readjusted her glasses, "Though after this, I think I'll try steering clear of Action Duels for a while."

"Heh. I love these things! I'm going to take one any chance I get!" Taiga smiled Aries Mu sighed with a slight smile at his demeanor.

' _Darn...I should've grabbed it when I had the chance,'_ Sabrina mentally berated herself before shaking her head, "In anycase, on with the duel. I play one more card face down. Turn end."

"Our turn then." Taiga said drawing another card. "Alright, let's tag out for now Mu-san." he told Aries Mu who nodded in understanding. "I activated the spell card De-Synchro." Taiga said as He landed on a marble platform. "With this, I can undo a Synchro Summon and bring the cards I used summon it back to my field." Taiga quickly explained as Aries Mu turned into a flash of golden light before it split back into Hound Miguel and Wolf Haruto on Taiga's side of the field.

' _What's he planning?'_ Sabrina thought before she realized something, _'Wait...if Aries Mu is gone, wouldn't that mean…?'_

"Might want to grab Blaster." Taiga stated.

Sabrina quickly nodded as she rushed onto Hyper Psychic Blaster's shoulder just as the platform disappeared.

"Safe." Taiga and Sabrina sighed at the same time.

"Yosh. Well now that I got my Tuner back, I can summon one of my more confrontational Saint's." Taiga smiled.

"Another Synchro summon?"

"Let's go for it, Haruto, ikuze!" he ordered as Wolf Haruto nodded and once again became 4 speedometer like rings that formed around Hound Miguel. " _The constellation of the Golden maiden. The Saint who draws upon the power of life, come forth…_ " Taiga changed as the stars above them began to form into that of Virgo. "Cosmos Saint: Virgo Shaka!" he called as a golden pillar shot into the sky as the Virgo constellation formed into the image of a young woman.

The Lights then faded to reveal another gold clad Saint standing before Taiga. This one sat in a meditative stance with their legs crossed. This saint's golden armor was thin and form fitting the golden armor having a large shoulder pauldrons that curve over the chest of the armor like a vest, the armor also formed a battle skirt around the saint's waist. Golden gauntlets covered the arms and greaves covering the legs and ending in heels. The Saint had a long white cape extending from the back of their armor, but what was most striking was that the saint had long flowing golden hair and an ornate crown resting on their head framing their face. This Saint...was hard to determining whether they were a male or female due to the feminine face.

 **Cosmos Saint: Virgo Shaka:Warrior/LIGHT/9/3300/2700/Synchro: 1 tuner + 1 or more normal monsters/effect: When this card does battle with a monster: increase this card's attack points by the attack points of the opponent's monster. When this card destroys a monster in battle: deal the destroyed monster's attack points as damage to the opponent's life points. Once per turn: Discard one card from your hand. Summon one level 5 or lower Warrior-type monster from the graveyard.**

* * *

"Virgo? Isn't that some sort of dressing?" Cyber tilted her head.

"No, it's a constellation. It's a lady who...umm what was the story again?" Raito pondered.

" _Pretty lady guts."_

" _I think that's a guy."_ Megaman said.

"Oh. Isn't Virgo related to the Greek Goddess of wheat, Demeter, and the virgin goddess Dike, representing justice?" Cyber asked.

' _She did it again!'_ everyone thought with wide eyes.

"You know...if you know the answer...why even ask?" Raito sighed.

"Because I didn't know it at the time," Cyber replied, Roll noticing Cyber holding the same card from before.

' _Whis...per…'_ Roll managed to read.

"Let's just let Taiga explain this card like he did his others." Raito said, turning back to the duel.

* * *

"Ah...Shaka is still in the middle of meditation," Taiga noted, seeing Virgo Shaka still meditating, their eyes tightly closed as a golden aura formed from the warrior.

"He's...meditating? At a time like this?" Sabrina blinked a bit in confusion.

"Ah, you could tell Shaka-san was a man on the first time?" Taiga stated.

* * *

"NANI?!" Cyber and Raito freaked, "THAT'S A GUY?!"

" _Called it."_ Megaman smirked.

* * *

"Everyone mistakes Shaka-san as a girl due to his face and the fact he's the Golden Saint of the Constellation Virgo." Taiga stated. "It's good thing you found out. I get tired of people being shocked by that. That and girls always asking if they can trade for him 'cause they think he's pretty. But he's one of my strongest cards. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Uh…" Sabrina droned on a bit, unsure of what to say to that.

Virgo Shaka raised his hand and tapped it to Taiga's head, making him complain.

"Oh come on...you're going to mess with me too now, Shaka?" Taiga asked, Virgo Shaka just sighed while shaking his head. Shaka then unfolded his legs and stood up straight as he raised his right arm and up in front of his chest his palm pointing to the left. His eyes were still closed. "Ah so now you're ready to fight."

Sabrina tensed a little as she prepared herself, ready for whatever tricks her opponent had up his sleeve.

"Virgo Shaka, attack her Hyper Psychic Blaster, Tenma Koufuku!" he and Shaka stated at the same time. In a short moment, a large golden aura formed around Virgo Shaka before it began to expand in size.

"I don't think so. Trap open! Dimensional Prison!" Sabrina declared as a tear in space time appeared, "When one of my opponent's monsters declares an attack, I can remove that monster from play."

"Hm…" Taiga smirked, "I think we'd be concerned...if that would work."

"Eh?"

"Tenporin'in." Taiga said calmly as he held a card in his hand. "I realized you'd be ready for me to attack you, that's why I picked Shaka of all my Golden Saints I could summon." he explained. "With this, as long as Virgo Shaka is on the field, I can negate one trap or spell card for the turn, erasing all doubt to ensure I battle without restraint." he explained. "Shaka doesn't fight often, but when he does, nothing will stop him."

"I...I see…" Sabrina noted, "But...you do realize my monster is 200 points stronger than yours, correct?"

"When Virgo shaka does battle with an opponent's monster, his ATK points are raised by that monster's own Attack points." he explained.

 **Cosmos Saint: Virgo Shaka: 3300-6800**

Virgo Shaka raised both his hands up as a green sphere of energy formed. His hair began to extend outwards as the light grew brighter.

"Now Hyper Psychic Blaster...experience Shaka's attack, It carries with it the essence of the Buddhist Lotus...and Death on a pale horse." Taiga explained as the light of Virgo Shaka finally exploded into a giant pillar of light that shot into the sky and broke through the roof in the process.

The light then faded to show the field more or less in shambles as Virgo Shaka and Taiga both still stood where they were. Atticus peeked out from behind a bit of one of the larger pieces of rubble, a hard hat on his head.

"Dude's rockin' the waves a _biiit_ too much for my liking," Atticus noted, "Good thing that I had the top of the actual place's roof opened, otherwise I think I'd be the one who'd be getting the bad juju here and the repair bill, too." _'Also need to contact the guy who made that card…'_

"Hehehe...my bad." Taiga shuckled only to get poked in the head again by Shaka. "Gah! Quit that!"

 **Sabrina: 8100-4800**

"It's not done yet, when Virgo Shaka destroys a monster you take extra damage equal to that card's atk points." Taiga added as Virgo Shaka appeared in front of Sabrina and poked her forehead a little roughly.

"Nani?! What kind of card is this?! Those kinds of effects for a monster that strong…" Sabrina noted while rubbing her injured forehead, "Was that even given the proper testing before it was allowed to be made?!"

 **Sabrina: 4800-1300**

* * *

"..."

"Nani?" Cyber looked at Raito as he looked at her.

"Sorry. Thought you were gonna ask about that and then explain."

* * *

"Well, to be honest, this is actually the weakest form Shaka has." Taiga admitted to her.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Atticus and Sabrina exclaimed.

"Nope. Virgo Shaka is a Golden Saint among Golden Saints. He has the ability if he wants to achieve the legendary God Cloth." Taiga smiled.

"..." Atticus groaned, "Okay. After this duel, I'm gonna have to contact the guy or girl who made that deck or take it up with the banlist association…"

"Sorry. All of them are within the rules." Taiga stated.

"EVEN THAT BROKEN ONE?!" both barked, pointing at Virgo Shaka.

* * *

" _I hate banlist. I don't want my stuff to be banned."_ Megaman groaned.

"I have to agree with them. Virgo-san...really seems overpowered," Cyber sweatdropped, "Then again, I don't think anyone wants their card to be banned."

* * *

"He deals a lot of damage, but I only stopped your trap due to one support card. Other than that, any trap or spell could have stopped him." Taiga said, "Besides, why blame the card when you should be blaming action duels for allowing our monsters to be as real as possible. If Yugi Muto played these with his god cards, can you imagine the damage?" he reasoned.

"Yes, and I thank everything above that those cards have been on the banlist for a while now," Atticus paled.

* * *

"How can they be on a ban list when they're missing?" Raito asked.

"They were probably banned just in case they were found and used in an Action Duel," Cyber guessed.

* * *

"Well either way, if you can get a hold of the creator, let me know. She's my mother. I'd like to meet her." Taiga said.

"D'oh! And I just crashed into the wave…" Atticus cringed at that, "Okay, keikis, continue the duel! As for me...I'll be behind here."

"Your dorm head is...strange," Sabrina noted as the two saww Atticus hide behind the rubble once more, a comically small umbrella in his hands.

"Believe it or not, he can be weirder...strange, I know. But you...you learn to put up with it." Taiga explained.

"...I see...ahem! Moving on then…" Sabrina stated, "When my Hyper Psychic Blaster:Assault Mode is destroyed, I can bring back the original from the graveyard," she explained as Hyper Psychic Blaster in its normal state returned to her field.

"Heh, guess you're safe for another turn huh?" Taiga teased. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

' _This is bad…'_ Sabrina thought, _'That card is a dangerous card to duel against because of all its effect. An increase in Attack points equal to the attack of my monster, dealing damage equal to my monster's attack when he destroys it, and it's 3300 attack...Even if it is a valid card, there's not much that can be used to destroy it.'_ she drew, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

"She's drawing extra cards?" Taiga mumbled quietly to himself wondering what she was up to this time.

"..." Sabrina looked at the cards, "Thank goodness. I activate Dark Core! By discarding a card in my hand, I can remove from play a monster on your field!"

"Hm...soka. Gomen Shaka, looks like you're going to be out from here on."

"Thank goodness…" Sabrina sighed in relief as she discarded a card in her hand, causing a sphere of darkness to appear above Virgo Shaka before red lightning shot down from it and grabbed onto Shaka, forcing him into the core before it imploded.

"Heh...I think he expected that to hurt…" Taiga blurted out.

"Have _you_ ever been inside of something that went through an implosion before?" Sabrina raised a brow, "The intense gravity caused by the implosion would crush you within a second."

"Fair enough, but Virgo Shaka is the one who helped to destroy the gates of hell, so...meh." Taiga shrugged.

"Why you little…" Sabrina sighed, nursing the headache that was forming, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back the monster I discarded. So come back, Master Gig!"

With that, a large light formed from the ground as a monster rose up into the air. The monster was large and egg shaped with a ring of spikes along the bottom. It had several upward curving mechanical tubes extending from around its sides, glowing green from within. A black cloak of sorts covered the top, the rob split into multiple straps by more spikes. A large green gem rested in the very center as a human like face peered out from the top.

 **Master Gig: EARTH/Psychic/8/2600/1400/Effects: Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of face-up Psychic Type Monsters you control.**

"Whoa." Taiga said, looking at the monsters Sabrina had. "Heh, you sure know how to turn a fight around." he smiled happily. "It's almost a shame our duel has to end soon…"

"Indeed. This has been a rather...ahem…Interesting duel," Sabrina nodded a bit

"Yes, you have given me a challenging battle. You have made me used two Gold Saints already...You did far better then the instructor I faced. It only took me three turns when I got the right card on the field. But you are hard to use that same method on…" Taiga smiled. "So I shall thank you by defeating you with one more of my Golden Saints."

* * *

"How many of those things does he have?" Cyber pondered.

"Oh no...I'm not answering this one," Raito shook his head, "You'll just answer it yourself with information that I didn't know beforehand."

" _She doesn't have the card out,"_ Roll noted, making Raito glance at her discreetly, _"Each time that extra information came, she had a card named 'Whisper' out. She doesn't have it out at the moment."_

' _I'm not chancing this...besides, they're themed after the Zodiac. Shouldn't be that hard to figure out.'_ Raito countered.

"Ah well…" Cyber shrugged, "For all we know, it could be one for each Zodiac and then one for each constellation in the weaker armors."

"Yes that makes sense." Raito nodded. "But wait...he used two Saint's with the title of Pegasus but different names…"

"Does that mean there's one normal one and one gold one?" Cyber questioned.

"Let's just ask Taiga later." Raito offered.

"Good idea," Cyber nodded.

' _Will you quit with glaring her lap, Megaman?'_ Raito asked, seeing the netnavi glaring at her lap.

" _There is something on her lap. I just know it!"_

" _That is the lamest excuse for doing something pervy, and that's coming from me."_ Gyroman chided, taking this chance to get payback.

' _Oi! I am NOT doing something perverted! I KNOW there's something there!"_ Megaman argued.

" _Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that, buddy."_

" _Just watch the duel and see what constellation Taiga summons this time."_

" _Fine, fine...still doesn't excuse you for being a pervert."_

" _Says the guy who fawns over a pic of Dark Magician Girl at night."_

" _LIES! LIES AND SLANDER!"_

" _The picture is in some kind of back pocket of yours."_

" _Ha! Jokes on you. It's in the cockpit of my copter mode,"_ Gyroman smirked before blinking a bit, _"...I just admitted that outloud, didn't it?"_

" _Yes now shut up and watch Taiga do something outlandish and logic defying."_

" _Ugh...fine."_

* * *

"Well then, make your move Sabrina-san." Taiga smiled challengingly.

"Right," Sabrina nodded, _'Hmm...he has one facedown at the moment. Probably a trap to either bring back one of his Cosmos Saints, or to destroy my monsters. I better deal with it now,'_ "From my hand, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

"Okay." Taiga smiled, "My face down was Athena's protection. If I wanted to, I could have discarded a spell from my hand and countered any spell or trap that targets a Cosmos Saint." he explained as the card was destroyed.

' _Shoot...did I mess up? ...Nevermind. At least I've dealt with a future obstacle,'_ Sabrina thought, "Master Gig, Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack."

"Bring it on." Taiga said, giving the monsters a come at me hand sign.

Hyper Psychic Blaster prepared to open fire while Master Gig began to create a sphere of neon green electrical energy above its head.

"Hmph." Taiga smirked, not even bothered by it.

Both monsters fired their attacks at the same time at Taiga, who just stood his ground. No one noticed something appear in front of him the second the blasts hit. Both blasts then caused a large flash as smoke obscured everyone's vision.

"Hpmh...it appears I won," Sabrina noted, about to adjust her glasses before she noticed something in the smoke, "...Nani?"

"And Fluffy for the win!" Taiga shouted. A Kuriboh in front of him. "Haha it's good having a little fluffy buddy in your deck." he chuckled as Kuriboh looked burned before shaking it off. "You know how this guy works: I discard him and negat damage from one attack. I blocked your Blaster's attack since he's the strongest."

"I see...It's been a while since I last saw someone work with a Kuriboh," Sabrina complimented.

"Can't beat the fluffy." Taiga smirked, petting the little fluffball.

 **Taiga:4700-2100**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown," Sabrina informed, her hand now empty as the facedown appeared.

"Ah, my turn then." Taiga smirked as he drew his next card. "Let's see, Heh...okay first off I'll be using Monster Reborn to bring back my Pegasus Seiya!" he stated as a light formed from the ground as Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Seiya, "I told you I'd show you another Gold Saint, well let me show you something a little bit better."

"A Platinum Saint?" Sabrina guessed.

"A plat what now?" Taiga blinked.

"In terms of placement, a bronze is third, silver second, gold first, and platinum above that," Sabrina informed.

"They aren't Emmys. If there was a platinum saint, that'd be ridiculous given 12 gold saints together equals the power of the sun." he explained.

"At its current state or when it is at the point of when it becomes either a black hole or a supernova?" Sabrina questioned.

"Hah...I'll just have to give you an example then. I activate from my hand the spell card, Gold Cloth Ascension!" he stated, playing a card that showed five sets of gold armor in a half circle, "With this, I can sacrifice one of five certain Saints and promote them from Bronze straight to Gold."

"Interesting," Sabrina noted, _'Hopefully, my facedown will help me this turn if he chooses to attack.'_

"So, Pegasus Seiya, Inherit the armor of the Archer!" Taiga declared as the sky showed the constellation of Sagittarius.

Seiya began to shout as Golden light fell from the sky and around him. As it did, fragments of armor flew around him and replaced his Pegasus-themed armor. The golden armor then locked into place as the image of a winged and armored centaur formed in the sky, a bow drawn back in its hands.

"Appear Cosmos Saint: Sagittarius Seiya!" Taiga shouted as the light exploded into a vibrant flash before it dimmed as golden specks of light slowly fell around them.

Seiya now wore Golden armor that was ornate and knight like. He had two large feather wings made of metal extending behind his back, an ornate chest plate and armor with large shoulder armor. Under the armor he wore a red suit that seemed to be like chain mail or red feathers. His armor had blue gems in the center of his torso and belt. His head now had a headband that had two golden wing like ornaments covering his ears, the center of his headband had a large ornate symbol like a crown that had three horn tips with blue gem in the center.

 **Cosmos Saint: Sagittarius Seiya:Warrior/LIGHT/10/3500/2900/effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect of Gold Cloth Ascension and sacrificing one Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Seiya. Once per turn this card can destroy one monster on the field and deal it's attack points as damage to the opponent's life points. This card can sacrifice any number of Cosmos Saint monsters on the field and add their attack points to this card's attack points.**

"This is a Saint who has reached their limits and exceeded them. One who rose and gained the right of the Golden armor of the Zodiac. For Seiya, his Golden armor is that of Sagittarius that he has earned in his quest to defend the goddess Athena." Taiga explained, "He even took an arrow in the heart for her." he added as he gripped his fist. "His devotion to her extended beyond a simple oath, she was the most important person to him; no pain or trial was too much to him to defend her. Even the god Hades could not stop Seiya."

Seiya crossed his arms as he stood in front of Taiga.

"Now I shall show you, Burn...our Cosmos…" he said as Sagittarius Seiya held his hand out as he formed a golden bow in his hand. "Sagittarius Seiya has the special ability to destroy a monster each turn and deal its attack points as damage to my opponent, and I chose Blaster. Sagittarius Seiya Kherions Light Impulse!" he shouted as the stars in the sky reformed to look like a galaxy spiral behind them.

Sagittarius Seiya aimed the bow as a golden arrow formed as he drew the string back. The Bow then became larger till it looked like a spear of solid light. Seiya shouted as he released the arrow as it became a large pillar of light that swallowed Hyper Psychic Blaster. The light then shot past/through its target and hit the wall on the other end of the field causing a large gust of wind from its sheer power.

"K-kya!" Sabrina screamed as she was blown away by the resulting gust of wind.

 **Sabrina: 1300-0**

 **Winner: Taiga**

"And that's that." Taiga said calmly as Sagittarius Seiya lowered his bow and revealed the gaping hole in the wall that allowed them to see the sky outside. "It was an enjoyable battle." he smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"S...such...power…" Sabrina whispered as she began to stand up, only to notice her glasses were mission, "Eh?! M...my glasses! Where are my glasses?!"

"Here." Taiga's voice said as he held up her glasses for her. "These flew off due to the wind." he chuckled.

"Oh...uh, thank you," Sabrina replied as she took her glasses back and put them on, letting her see a clear view of Taiga's face, "..."

"You did well. You're a lot smarter than me, that's for sure. You kept me and my Nakama on our toes. Let's duel again some time! I want to fight with people as powerful as you as often as possible!" he smiled happily while offering her a hand up.

"..."

"Are you okay?" Taiga blinked.

"...oh….my…" was all Sabrina said as she fainted, her eyes replaced with swirls as her entire face was a bright red.

"Ah! Sensei, she fainted!" Taiga panicked.

"I refuse to pay for any damages," Atticus stated as the Action Duel systems shut down, revealing very little damage to the area, "That's a relief. Okay, now to…" he then noticed the fainted Sabrina, "...Just get her to the nurse's office."

"How can you be so calm? A person does not just faint for no reason…" Taiga complained.

"Because I'm not the one who made her faint," Atticus smirked.

"I don't understand your logic." Taiga pointed out bluntly.

* * *

"Well that was a thing." Raito sighed. "But his saints were certainly cool...I wonder when I'll get a chance to duel them."

" _I'm having second thoughts about dueling those things honestly."_ Megaman admitted.

"Nothing's unbeatable. We've seen them now all I gotta do is make a good plan to hit them. Really, people complain too much. Nothing is broken; you just gotta be prepared. Yugi Muto taught the world that and he beat the guy who invented duel monsters."

"True…" Cyber nodded.

"Anyone who says 'banlist' are people too lazy to make plans to counterattack to me," Raito shrugged.

"I...I see…" Cyber noted, "So I'm lazy."

"Eh?"

"I'll go back to our dorm now," Cyber informed, "Might as well make dinner, then again, I am _lazy_."

' _Dude, bad move. You forgot she mentioned the banlist.'_

"I was just speaking my honest opinion!"

"Too _lazy_ to care here," Cyber replied as she walked off, discreetly touching her pendant with something, "Murikabe, let him follow me for five minutes, then don't let him out of here to follow me."

"Oi, Cyber!" Raito called as he headed for the door she just walked out of...only to hit something, "Ite! Nani?!" he put a hand on the open door, "There...They have ninja walls here?!"

" _I...I have no words in regards to that."_ Megaman sweatdropped.

" _I like it."_ Shadowman stated.

" _This is going to be one long afternoon,"_ Megaman shrugged as he just watched Raito...fail to leave the cafeteria, _"Seriously, Raito?"_

"I don't know what's going on here," Raito replied before a pair of girls walked through the door he just tried to go through, "...And that's not fair."

* * *

"I'm home." Taiga said, entering his dorm room. "Who missed me?"

"Hey…" Raito replied as he sat in the corner, a dark aura of depression around him.

"..Uh…" Taiga blinked as he poked him a bit. "Okay, what did I miss while I was at my duel?"

"I learned not to speak my mind around women."

"Wait, that's a rule?" he asked.

"Seems so," Raito replied before Atticus slammed the door open, a look of despair on his face.

"Please tell me you weren't the reason for this, you two," Atticus pleaded, "Please, please, please!"

"He's going into mental shock…" Taiga said, shaking Atticus slightly, "Snap out of it, man!" he shouted.

"Uh...What are you talking about?"

"When I asked our keiki chef what she was making tonight, she said she wasn't making anything tonight! When I asked why, she said 'because I'm lazy!'" Atticus replied, "Her waves are really, really harsh!"

Taiga turned to Raito, his eyes seeming to be burning with fires of rage, "You did this!" he roared raising his fist as he cracked each knuckle one by one, "What did you say to her?!"

"N-nothing! All I said that people who use the banlist are l-oh my god, I am an idiot," Raito facepalmed when he realized what he did.

"That was a confession." Taiga said cracking the other hand's set of knuckles. "Sensei, leave this room so your not a witness."

"Uh-uh," Atticus informed before throwing Raito out, "Get out there and apologize! Food is at stake!"

"Now!" Taiga roared as he ax kicked the railing of the second floor.

"That's coming out of your allowance." Atticus told Taiga as Raito already left.

"Do you want an intact dorm or food man?" Taiga countered.

"Both. You break anything else, it's deck confiscation for a week."

"You shall not touch my cards," Taiga said plainly.

"Denial of deck confiscation results in ISS with the librarian. Let me tell you, she is the worst slave driver," Atticus informed, "When I was a student here and got ISS…" he collapsed into fetal position, shivering.

"You can touch them and I am not held responsible for what will happen." he explained holding up the cards. A threatening aura coming off the cards themselves. "Also some of them are females you don't want to anger, especially the one who likes Seiya..she's a tsundere"

"...At least it ain't the violent tsunami that is yandere," Atticus muttered.

"One of them is," Taiga said, "She likes the one named Shun."

"...I feel so sorry for any cards in your deck that are female or homosexual with a yandere involved."

"Wanna go fishin' in case Raito fails?"

"Yeah," Atticus nodded, instantly up with a pair of fishing poles in hand, "To the cliff! Cowabunga!"

"Huzzah!" Taiga said flatly.

In the end, fishing was the right choice as no meals were made that night.

* * *

 _GT: Whoo...That was a good duel today._

 _Z0: Indeed it was._

 _O.N: Humph. Women._

 _Z0: I let him in._

 _O.N: Bitch, I show up when i please. but seriously lazy women who complain one little difficulty it takes a man to do the hard work._

 _SZ: ..._

 _GT: ..._

 _O.N: Of course the women in saint seiya get shit done so not all women are lazy. Speaking of Z0, what went through your mind when you created this deck?_

 _Z0: The character's of Saint Seiya fight Gods, demons, and even all of hell, literally. These are guys that are raw power. Which is why I designed them to battle, destroy and deal damage."_

 _O.N: Some of them not even needing their clothes really. This deck was given the seal of approval by Sean who likes and supports Saint Seiya fans of the series reading this fic. Please support the official release._

 _GT: Aye. Still, Raito's in hot water right nyow, ain't he?_

 _O.N: I'm behind him. I never once consider anything in Duel Monsters broken 'cause every new card was more broken. All you have to do is plan, guys. Nothing is unbeatable. Anyone who says so and needs banlists are people who don't afford to try._

 _GT: I think the banlist is a good idea myself. I mean, if certain cards are either banned or limited, then you need to think of better ideas for deck building instead of going with cards that other people have seen as 'broken' in terms of effects with some cards in the lists having good reasons to be on them._

 _O.N: I have two counters activate spell Anime! all the anime versions have effects different from the official aka real cards._

 _GT: How does that relate to the banlist?_

 _O.N: And now trapped your logic also applies to shit like Pokemon and Yokai Watch I'm sure there are op pokemon and Youkai people are not allowed to use against others. Banlist is everywhere and I consider people too lazy to try in something they're interested in. I am OverNerd04 and I'm listening to Dekamaster never stop! Whoooooo! *rides off in patstriker*_

 _GT: …*sweatdrops* Ah well. Everyone to their own. *shrugs*_

 _Z0: To add my own two bits I made sure that most of the Saint's don't have immunity abilities and you can beat them with traps and spells, I enjoy adding a flaw to take advantage of._

 _O.N:*offscreen* Z0 does not approve of gary stus!_

 _SZ: ...uh...anyway, we want to apologize for the VERY late update, minna. A lot has happened since we last worked on this. Yokai Watch, Undertale...the season 5 Finale of MLP: FiM._

 _Z0: I got a job people. That's all I can say._

 _GT: Real life issues and Yokai Watch._

 _O.N: I am not involved with this fic. I just annoy these guys because they love ignoring me*bawls eyes out* and so do i and GT loves to go on long trips with his youkai owner who uses to fight other youkais...sounds an awefully lot like pokemon..*gets mauled by cyber* ahh! I regret nothing! It is pokemon!_

 _GT: Thousand Paws of Fury! *pummels ON*_

 _Z0: Well...readers the insanity is back. *raises shotgun* be sure to review readers now everyone shut up!_

 _O.N: Insanity is why we loved! Please favorite us, review our individual stories, and look forward to what next._

 _GT: Hopefully, Cyber won't be mad at Raito still. If nyot...well, we nyow have a reason fur a duel!_

 _O.N: Well it is duel academy they can always settle it with a Duel! Hit the preview button!_

 _Green Arrow: Why a button when I got an arrow for it? *fires an arrow at the camera*_

* * *

 _Preview_

 _ **Atticus: A week...A week without bliss...**_

 _ **Cyber: Because I'm**_ **lazy** _ **.**_

 _ **Megaman: Wow ,she can hold a grudge.**_

 _ **Raito: That does it! If you won't talk to me, we'll talk with our decks. I challenge you to a duel! If I lose, I'll do whatever you say for a month!**_

 _ **Taiga: Oh...I don't get a good feeling from this.**_

 _ **Cyber: Watashi wa tomodachi! Debekoi!**_

 _ **Raito: NANI?! M-Megaman?! Roll?! What are you doing?!**_

 _ **Next time: Holding a Grudge. RockmanEXE is a Yokai?!**_

 _ **Megaman and Roll: nya~**_

* * *

 _O.N: okay Z0, I got our music. You ready to go?_

 _Z0: I got the cooler. Let's bounce._

 _O.N: Bye GT, bye SZ we'll be back next chapter...if not then look for us in guantanamo._

 _Z0: We are going on a road trip, I can not guarantee I won't cause trouble._

 _O.N: Just make sure the bong don't look like a bomb again._

 _GT: I don't wannya knyow what you're doing with that. But, bye-bye~! *waves*_

 _O.N: We're going on trip, man. Learn to listen._

 _Z0: I'll bring you guys gifts from our trip._

 _O.N: Make that hearing aids._

 _Z0: *stuffs O.N. into a backpack* Saves money on tickets this way._

 _O.N: I am smuggle material. anywho look forward to our next fics maybe we'll preview them, if you want more antics give us a vote and we'll post the offscreen times of TTX. oh wait no TX0_

 _SZ:...uh…*looks at the readers*Until the next chapter, I'm Seanzilla115…_

 _GT: I am GammaTron and I am a Jibanyan, nya!_

 _O.N: I am the OverNerd04, founder and chocobo supplier. See you all in the upcoming future and tall dark and inves bug man here is…*gets put in the trunk*_

 _Z0: Kamen Rider ZER0, I'm your regular writer who does the heavy lifting.*gets in the car and revs it up*_

 _SZ: See you all next time. Ja ne, and good evening._

 _GT: Bye~bye, minnya~! *waves*_

 _Z0: Later!*drives off*_


	6. Duel 6

_GT: *skips in, singing* I am a cat and I like it like that! I wash my butt at the laundromat! *notices you* Oh, hi minnya! I am GammaTron and I am still a Jibanyan!_

 _SZ: And I am Seanzilla115...and I am still an Alaking._

 _GT: Welcome to anyother chapter of Digital Schooling! I am so excited fur this chapter!_

 _SZ: Oh? Care to explain, or do ya want it to be a surprise?_

 _GT: Yes! *faints in excitement*_

 _SZ: 0-o...uh…*gets an idea as he pulled out a chocobo and opened it, waving it above GT's nose*_

 _GT: *sniffs before grabbing it* Chocobo! *starts eating before pausing* Oh yeah...Furgot that not everyone in this chapter is gonnya have something good to eat. …*shrugs* Ah well, nya. *resumes eating*_

 _SZ:...Okay. Ahem...moving on. As you all know, Taiga had his time to shine in an Action Duel, using his own monsters, the Cosmos Saints._

 _GT: And Raito said something that did nyot end well with Cyber. She got so mad with what he implied about her that she did nyot cook dinner for the Slifer Red Dorm!_

 _SZ: Yup...and Atticus is not liking it...because he misses eating Cyber's cooking._

 _GT: Nyot just Atticus…*shivers*...Taiga was very physical in his threat on Raito._

 _SZ: *shudders* Tell me about it...and until Cyber starts cooking again, seems he's goin' fishing._

 _GT: Fish is nyot as good a chocobo...Anyways, on to the Disclaimers, nya!_

 _SZ: Right.*looks for the disclaimers*Uh...where are the disclaimers? I was sure they were around here somewhere. *sees them underneath the couch*ahh...here they are.*grabs hte disclaimers and puts it up on screen*_

 _Disclaimers: Neither of us own anything in this story, nor do we own the Yugioh franchise. We do though own any OCs and OC decks that appear in this story._

* * *

"Mou…" Raito groaned as he rubbed his grumbling stomach, "Hungry…"

A few days had passed since Taiga's duel with Sabrina and...well, because of what Raito said, Cyber refused to cook because she was 'lazy'. Because of this, most of the Slifer Red dorm have been giving Raito poisonous glares.

"A week...A week without bliss…" Atticus sniffled, poking at his tiny plate of small fish, "And so bland...Why did I give her the only key to the kitchen? Why?!"

"Because you said her food was, and I quote; 'pure bliss from the heavens above'," Raito stated before ducking under a thrown plate, "Oi! I said I was sorry! It wasn't my intention to say what I said!"

" _Yeah. And Cyber's taking it pretty hard,"_ Megaman stated.

" _In short dude, you fucked up,"_ Gyroman added.

' _Not helping, you two!'_ Raito argued as he stood up, "I'm gonna go and try talking to her again. Hopefully this time she'll listen."

"Where is she again?" Atticus asked, his eyes narrowing at Raito and Taiga, the latter poking his small pile of cooked fish.

"I think she said she was gonna go for a walk in the woods or something," Taiga replied, eating his small fish in one bite as he stood up, "I'm gonna go fishing some more. As much as I'd like to help ya out Raito, this is your problem, so you fix it."

"B...ugh. I guess that's fair," Raito sighed a bti as he began to leave the room, "Hopefully I'll catch her in time before she comes back and locks herself in our room again."

* * *

A bit later, Raito was looking around for Cyber in the woods near Duel Academy, hoping he'd find her to talk and apologize about what happened a week ago.

"You guys see anything yet?" Raito asked his Duel Spirits as he looked around the area.

" _Nope."_

" _Nothing, Guts."_

" _Not a single strand of blue hair anywhere…"_ Gyroman stated, _"You'd think someone as tall and busty as her would…"_

 ***CLANG***

" _Ow! Where'd you get that frying pan!?"_

" _You deserved it for that comment,"_ Medi glowered.

" _It wasn't a comment, it was an observation! There's a difference!"_ Gyroman argued, only to get hit once more, _"Ow! damn it! I thought nurses were suppose to heal! Not hurt!"_

" _Hold on, I heard something nearby,"_ Megaman informed.

" _What is it, guts?"_ Gutsman couldn't help but ask.

" _...Something about being a cat and liking it like that and something about lying like a diplomat,"_ Megaman replied.

"..."

' _What? You guys asked."_

"...Nevermind. Where is it coming from, Megaman?" Raito asked.

" _To your right,"_ Megaman replied.

"Got it," Raito nodded as he headed to the direction Megaman pointed out.

After a few more moments, he spotted a familiar head of blue hair not too far off.

' _There she is.'_

" _And surprise, surprise, there is something her lap,"_ Megaman informed, earning groans of annoyance from all the other Net Saviors, _"I am serious! Look!"_ he pointed at Cyber's lap, where Jibanyan was resting, singing a strange song while her Duel Disk was active.

"I am a cat and I like it like that~! I wash my butt at the laundromat~!" Jibanyan sang as Cyber scratched his back.

" _Seriously, how is nobody else seeing this?!"_ Megaman complained.

" _It's the cutie kitty!"_ Roll and Medi squealed in delight.

"Nya?" Jibanyan's ear twitched.

"Who's there?" Cyber demanded as she got up, Jibanyan hopping off her lap as she did.

"...Uh…" Raito nervously began as he slowly walked out of the bushes, the brunette sheepishly waving at her, "H-hey, Cyber-san."

Cyber snorted, her eyes turning sharp, "Because I'm _lazy_." with that, she walked off quickly.

"M-matte! I just want to talk!" Raito shouted as he began to chase after her.

* * *

"And so...ugh, forget it, I'm too hungry to care," Atticus sighed, slumped in his seat in class.

" _She's good at moving around,"_ Medi noted, looking over at the other side of the Slifer Red section of the classroom where Cyber was sitting by herself, _"You couldn't catch up to her at all."_

' _I know...and I really want to apologize to her.'_

" _To be fair, you-"_

' _Don't you dare bring that up again!'_

" _...Okay...uh...why not send her a message or something?"_ Gyroman suggested.

' _Tried. Ignored my text messages, and threw away the notes I tried sending her,'_ Raito replied.

"Okay, before I just let you all out because I'm too hungry to give a darn…" everyone sweatdropped, "Just want you to know that your next assignment will be working with someone to make a tag-team and write a single-page assignment on strategies you can come up with involving your deck themes."

"If I may ask, sensei, this wouldn't happen to do with the upcoming School Duel, does it?" one of the Obelisk Blue girls asked.

"Yes," Atticus replied, earning a lot of groans from most of the students there, "Yes, yes, I know we've had issues with winning the last seven years, but I'm sure we'll do well this year...or whatever. I don't give a darn. Too hungry. Now then, your partner for this assignment will be sent to you in a text message. Because of this assignment, the Buddy System of Slifer Red is temporarily disbanded until it is due next week. Got it?"

"Hai, sensei…" most of the students replied with a sigh as the bell rang.

Raito checked his text messages and sighed, "Well, this is both good and bad."

" _Why?"_ Megaman asked as Raito walked out of the classroom.

' _Cyber's my partner, and she doesn't want anything to do with me at the moment…'_

"Excuse me."

"Hm?" Raito looked up to see a tall butler before him, wearing a gas mask.

"You are Raito, are you not? User of the Net Savior cards?"

"...Uh….yes," Raito nodded slowly in response.

"Koi," the butler ordered, motioning to an empty classroom.

Raito just blinked in confusion for a bit before giving a slight shrug as he walked inside. Once inside, the butler closed the door.

"Good. Thank you for coming in here with me. Doing this is quite exhausting for someone like me," the butler informed.

"Uh...R-right. But...I have a few questions to ask," Raito stated, "First; who're you? And second; what do you want with me?"

"Ah yes, we have not yet met despite our mutual friendship with my lady, Cyber Miko," the butler informed.

Before Raito could say something, the butler went up in a poof of smoke. In his place was now a child-sized white thing that seemed to look more like a stereotypical cartoon ghost with large purple/blue lips and a black mark between his eyes and a swirl on his head.

"Hi~! Watashi wa Whisper," the spirit greeted with a formal bow and a salute, "At your serwhisp!"

"..."

" _..."_

"Ah, you must be wondering what I am. Well, that is simple, I am a Yokai; a unique Duel Spirit that was sealed away for 500 years by a priest who believed me to be evil!" Whisper informed, zipping about, "However, a decade or so ago, a young Cyber Miko freed me from my gashapon-encased sealment and I became her personal Yokai butler!" he zipped right into Raito's face, "And just how did I end up in a gashapon of all things? Well...that doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I need the help of you and your normal Duel Spirits!"

"...Uh….sure. Demo..." Raito began before he looked over at a shaking locker, "I think one might be out of commision at the moment."

"Whis?"

" _Gh….ghost…."_ Megaman's voice shook from inside the locker.

"Megaman-san, why are you in the locker?" Whisper asked as he floated over and phased halfway into it.

"...Uh...I don't think th-"

" _AHHHHHHHH!"_ Megaman freaked as he bolted out of the locker and ran back into his card.

"...I wasn't inspirited by Onarazumono again, was I?" Whisper asked.

* * *

"It all goes back to last week," Whisper informed as he floated before a chalkboard, drawing a stick figure of Raito and Cyber, "What you may not be aware of is that at the time, there was a couple who were also at odds with the discussion of the banlist. The Yokai Honobono agreed with you on the matter of the banlist...at least until you said the 'lazy' part. His wife, the Yokai Donyorinne, was in agreement with Cyber and, well, since he didn't say it in time, she thought Honobono thought she was lazy and they had an argument. She ended up Inspiriting you both, causing Cyber to walk off like that. While those two did settle their argument, another Yokai ended up inspiriting my dear mistress Cyber." He quickly drew of a shrimp donburi with arms and legs, "The Yokai Pridon! When he Inspirts you, you become filled with uncontrollable pride. This Yokai is the reason why she is avoiding you, Raito." he turned to the seat Raito was in, "Are you getting all this, whis?"

"Hai," Raito nodded as he wrote down everything Whisper said.

"Now then, I bet you're wondering just _how_ it is that Yokai-type Monsters can inspirit people while other Duel Spirits that you've run into have not been able to do things like that, yes?" Whisper asked.

"Kinda, yes," Raito nodded, "Continue then."

"It all begins with a single event in the Shadow Realm during the time of Atlantis," Whisper informed, "A group of Fiend-Types and Fairy-Types wanted peace between their races, but ended up not only banished from them, but also from the Shadow Realm. Forced into hiding in the human world, they worked together and created their own unique realm parallel to the human realm. As generations passed, their descendents became the Yokai-Type. Due to the unique nature of the parallel realm we now call the Yokai World, our biology changed into giving us the ability to Inspirit humans and Duel Spirits."

" _He's reading from a tablet, guts,"_ Gutsman pointed out.

"EHHHHH?!" Whisper freaked before clearing his throat, hiding the tablet, "Anyways, we are still Duel Spirits and, when I was freed by Cyber all those years ago, she was given a special item that allows her to make friends with Yokai and, from that, gain their cards. However, she has never met Pridon before and is now inspirited by him. The only way you can get her free is by dueling her. And the only way to get her to duel is to call out on the one thing Pridon holds highest; the pride. And nothing is more prideful for a Duel Spirit than a duel."

"Soka…" Raito nodded, "...Alright. If that's what it takes, then I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Whisper beamed, "Oh! I've been gone for nearly a half hour! Thank goodness it is the lunch period. I'll find my mistress and see to it that she ends up running into you sooner than later. You just need to figure out a way to hit Pridon in his dueling pride." he zipped out, "Good luck, whis~!"

"Thanks. I'll do my best!" Raito called back.

" _...Is he gone?"_ Megaman asked from inside his card.

" _He is...heh. Megaman scared of little ghost, guts,"_ Gutsman snickered.

" _They don't scientifically exist!"_ Megaman barked from his card.

" _You seem to be taking all this well, Raito-san,"_ Roll noted.

"Kinda yes. Well that, and I've gone against people who used the Ghostrick Arch-type online before I headed to Duel Academy," Raito shrugged.

" _Ahh…"_

"Yeah...seriously, those things can be tricky when used right."

* * *

A little bit later, Raito walked around the halls of Duel Academy before he walked into the main, duel hall. As he walked around the area a bit, he noticed Cyber sitting down in one of the stands, looking at a card in her hand.

' _Okay...I can do this...I just need to say something that'll make a guy who is pride-incarnate mad at me,'_ Raito thought as he pondered a bit, _'But what exactly? Hmm...I think I got it.'_ "You know, there's something I'd like to say about people who're just obsessed with pride."

" _And what's that?"_ Megaman asked, the Netnavi figuring he'd follow along.

"Oh I don't know, maybe that they're nothing but a bunch of arrogant, stuck up jerks who just hide behind people to get the job done!" _'I hope this…'_

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?!" Raito turned and winced at the large shrimp donburi with arms, legs, a black bowl, and sharp glaring eyes looking down at him, one of the three shrimps in his donburi resembling hair.

" _...Yup...it worked...a little_ too _well I think,'_ Raito mentally gulped a bit.

"Well?!" Pridon snapped, cracking his knuckles as his bowl began to steam, Cyber copying his every movement, "What. did. you. just. say?!"

"...Uh…"

" _He said prideful people are nothing but a bunch of arrogant cowards who hide behind their henchmen!"_ Gyroman shouted.

"Gyroman!"

" _What? I'm trying to help."_

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Pridon snarled, everyone watching moving back from the snarl the normally calm and happy bluenette just gave, "PRIDE IS EVERYTHING! I DO NOT HIDE BEHIND OTHERS LIKE A COWARD! IT IS MY PRIDE TO NOT HIDE BEHIND HENCHMEN!" Pridon then adding by himself, "Just as it is her Pride that I will enforce for her, even if she does not feel she needs it."

"That does it! Cyber, if you won't talk to me, then let's talk with our decks. I challenge you to an Action Duel! If I lose, then I'll do whatever you say for a month!" Raito challenged.

"ACCEPTED!" Pridon informed, "But we will not rely on the Action Duel's choice of field. For the pride of our Deck Themes, the Action Duel field will be made from a Field Spell from both decks!"

"Fair enough!" Raito replied as he pulled his deck out and pulled out a card, the picture showing a high-tech city, _'Net City...hopefully this will be good enough.'_ "The field spell I choose is Net City!"

"I'll pick the Yokai Geragerapo Festival Field Spell," Cyber informed, showing a field spell of a festival of Yokai.

"Fair enough," Raito nodded as he activated his duel disk, the brunette quickly sliding his deck back into it while holding the field spell in his hand.

"Dueling Pride is on the line," Pridon informed as he took out a card depicting himself and put it into Cyber's deck before it was auto-shuffled by her Duel disk, "Use my card and win this duel of pride!"

Nearby, Nobunaga watched the scene, his eyes narrowing at Cyber. Once the auto-shuffle was done, the two activated their Field Spell slots and put the cards into them.

 **=Action Duel Active. Field Spell: Combination - Net City and Yokai Geragerapo Festival. Network Yokai World!=**

"Network Yokai World?" Cyber and Raito blinked as the area changed into a combination of a large city with the sky being a network-themed sky with the streets bustling with NetNavis and Yokai celebrating a large festival.

"Huh….that's new," Raito noted as he looked around the area..

"Hi~! Watashi wa Yokai Butler Whisper," Whisper greeted from an announcement booth, "With me is my co-host for this duel, the NetNavi of one Ms. Ribitta: Toadman!"

"Kero kero!" a frog-like Netnavi shouted into the mic, "Kero kero, kero kero kero!"

"Indeed. This is a rather shocking duel," Whisper agreed.

"DUEL!"

 **Cyber: 8000**

 **Raito: 8000**

"I draw!" Cyber declared, narrowing her eyes at her hand and cards, "I set two cards facedown and play the Spell Card 'Yokai Watch!'"

"Ah, the Yokai Watch," Whisper sighed in memories of old times, "This unique item allows one to see any kind of spirit when they look through the lens and even summon Yokai friends."

"With this, I special summon Purichii Class - Komasan and then normal summon his brother, Komajirou!" Cyber continued before she showed a Yokai Medal depicting two Yokai in it, "Watashi wa tomodachi-tachi! Debekoi, Koma brothers! Yokai Medal, Set On!"

 **=PURICHII SHOKAN! Purichī! Orecchi, tomo-dachi! Fuku wa uchī!=**

"Komasan?!" Komasan exclaimed as he appeared on the field, tilting his head while wearing a Taiko drummer outfit.

"Komajirou!" a yellow/brown version of Komasan cheered, his sack blue instead of green.

 **Purichī Class - Komasan: WATER/3/1000/1000/Yokai/Effect: When 'Purichī Class - Komajiro' is on the field: Increase the ATK of this monster by 1000.**

 **Purichī Class - Komajiro: LIGHT/3/500/500/Yokai/Effect: When 'Purichī Class - Komasan' is on the field: Increase the ATK of this monster by 1000.**

"Mongee~!" Komajirou awed as he looked around, "This is a new festival, zura!"

"A d-duel, zura?!" Komasan exclaimed, gulping nervously.

"When Komasan and Komajirou are on the field together, their brotherly bond raises their attacks by a thousand each!" Cyber informed, "I end my turn."

 **Komasan: 1000-2000**

 **Komajirou: 500-1500**

"Her first turn and already Cyber-chan has brought out a monster with 2000 attack points! How will Raito-kun handle this situation?" Whisper questioned.

"Kero kero. Kero kero, kero kero kero," Toadman commented, earning a nod from Whisper.

"Alright. My move then...draw!" Raito shouted as he drew his next card, his eyes widening a bit when he noticed his hand, _'You gotta be kidding me. Both Megaman and Roll on my first turn...this seems to good to be true. For now, I better try and play it safe.'_ "Since I don't have any monsters on my field, but you do, so I can special summon Net Savior Gyroman in attack mode!"

With that, an orange yellow and white helicopter appeared on the field. Everyone blinked a bit before the helicopter began to change form. After a few short seconds, the helicopter became a tall slender built warrior, the helicopter's cockpit acting as a large chest piece the tail splitting into two legs the Helicopter blades spinning behind his back, his shoulder had a symbol with a green X in the center, his head was yellow with black wheel themed pieced over his ears he had a orange forehead and blue eyes.

 **Net Savior Gyroman: WIND/5/2100/1200/Winged Beast/Effect: Special summon this card if your opponent has a monster on their field and you don't. This card can attack your opponent directly, but only deals half of this cards ATK points. Image: Gyroman giving a thumbs up at the camera while hovering in the air.**

"Whoo! Finally! Been wondering when you'd summon me, Raito," Gyroman stated as he stretched a bit.

"Mongee~!" Komasan, Cyber, and Komajirou exclaimed with stars in their eyes, "A transforming robot!"

"Heh. Look at that. Not two minutes out, and already I got some fans," Gyroman smirked.

"Mongee~!"

"Huh?" Gyroman blinked, seeing Komasan was now looking at a booth nearby.

"There's a two-for-one sale on soft cream, zura!" Komasan cheered.

"Ah, Komasan...He's easily distracted by soft cream," Whisper shook his head, "Then again, many Yokai do. No one really understands why, though..."

"Kero-kero-kero…"

"I-I am not looking at my YokaiPad!" Whisper argued, hiding his tablet once more while Komasan ran back over to Komajirou to share a soft cream.

"Man...these Yokai things are...confusing," Gyroman muttered.

"Uh...moving on. Gyroman, attack directly!"

"Eh?" Cyber blinked.

"Gyroman can bypass your monsters and deal direct damage, at the cost of dealing half damage. Now G-"

"No."

"Eh?"

"I'm not attacking."

"Wh-Why?!" Raito demanded.

"Muri~" Raito looked beside Gyroman to see a wall with feet in geta shoes, hands, a large mouth, and eyes that had orange eyeshadow on them.

"Goketsu Class - Murikabe. Once per turn, he can negate something you do before being reset," Cyber informed, one of her facedowns up to show the Yokai's image on it.

"I just didn't want to go anywhere near that thing…" Gyroman stated plainly.

"What thing, zura?" Komajirou asked.

"I suppose to you guys, that thing isn't as...off putting as it is to me is it?" Gyroman countered.

"Ah mou! That blasted Murikabe!" Whisper growled, slamming his hands on the desk, "Why doesn't he ever say something besides 'Muri'?! Say something besides it, dammit!"

"Muri~"

"Don't go Muri!" Whisper snapped as Toadman held the enraged Yokai back as Murikabe walked off, having done his deed for the turn.

"Darn...fine. I end my turn with two facedowns," Raito stated as he slid two cards into his Spell/Trap zone, "Your move, Cyber-san."

Cyber drew her card, "I summon Bukimi Class - Jinmenken!" another Yokai Medal appeared as she quickly inserted it into her Yokai Watch.

 **=BUKIMI SHOKAN! Bukimī! Gibu mī! Herupu mī! Bukimī! Bukimī! Herupu mī!=**

"Jinmenken!" the man-faced dog called out as he appeared in a disco pose...before lying on his back in the jailcell he was in, "Maa...maa...Why did you summon me?"

"Ah! You got arrested again, Ojii-san?" Cyber asked as she got the cell door open and let him out.

"It's fine, it's fine," Jinmenken assured before noticing Komasan and Komajirou, "Yo."

"Konnichiwa, Jinmenken-san!" both waved.

 **Bukimi Class - Jinmenken: EARTH/1/0/0/Yokai/Union/Effect: Once per Turn: Equip or Unequip this card from a Monster. This card cannot be destroyed by battle while equipped to another monster. If the monster equipped to this card is destroyed: Special Summon this monster to your side of the field in attack mode. If the monster equipped to this card is removed from play: equip this card to another monster.**

"An old man?" Raito raised a brow.

"How can an old man be a Yokai?" Gyroman asked, scratching his head a bit in confusion.

"Jinmenken was once a human who worked at an office for many years, but was laid off due to budget cuts. He ended up drunk and got into an accident with a toy poodle and a large pile of boards, resulting in him dying and being reborn as a Jinmenken," Whisper informed, "However, many people can see him and think he's an old man and not a dog. This often gets him arrested for things like peeing in public."

"Oh...kero kero kero…" Toadman noted, sweatdropping a bit.

"I should warn you, the bite of a Jinmenken is said to turn others into Jinmenken," Cyber informed, "Jinmenken, Inspirit Gyroman!"

"An attack?!" Raito asked before Jinmenken turned into a purple smoke that engulfed Gyroman, dispersing to reveal a yellow toy poodle with Gyroman's face, "NANI?!"

"Gah! The hell happened to me?!" Gyroman freaked as he looked at himself.

"Oh! Jinmenken possessed you, zura," Komasan noted before sirens went off, "Zura?"

A cyber policecar drove onto the scene and a pair of police NetNavis got out. The two looked around before noticing Gyroman.

"There he is," one officer noted.

"Eh?" Gyroman blinked before the second one handcuffed him, "NANI?!"

"This is Patrol Unit 27. We've found the escaped prisoner and are now returning to base, over," the first officer informed as the second one loaded Gyroman into the car.

"Ch-Chikusho~!" Gyroman screamed as they drove off.

"...What was that?" Raito asked.

"My second facedown: Chikusho," Cyber informed, "When Jinmenken is inspiriting another, they're often mistaken for him. His card returns to my hand while your monster is sent to the Graveyard."

"Did you just get Gyroman...arrested for your card's...uh...crimes?" Raito had to ask to make sure he saw all this correctly.

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "Though why making pottery is illegal is still confusing to me."

"Okay...just making sure I saw that right." Raito explained before shaking his head to regain his lost composure.

"And that leaves your field wide open," Cyber smirked as Komasan and Komajirou fired a blast of flames and lighting respectively at him.

"...I don't think so," Raito countered as one of his facedowns flipped up, "Waboku."

"Mongee~! Those priests are all girls!" Komasan and Komajirou exclaimed in surprise, their attacks dissipating before the priests of Waboku.

"AHHHH! Priests!" Whisper freaked as he hid under the table, "Don't let them chant purifying rituals! We Yokai are highly susceptible to them and might be forced to pass on when we don't want to!"

"Ah...you know this is just a card right…?" Raito said, a bead of sweat forming on the back of his head.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Cyber informed.

"Uh...ahem! My move then," Raito said, clearing his throat a bit as he drew his next card, "...I play a monster face down in defense. Turn end."

Cyber drew, "I set a monster facedown in defense. Turn end."

Raito drew, "I play a card facedown. Turn end."

"Kero kero. kero kero kero kero," Toadman commented.

"Yes, this is getting tiresome. Someone attack already!" Whisper snapped, shaking a fist.

Cyber drew, "I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon Goketsu Class - Fuji-no-Yama in defense mode!"

 **=GOKETSU SHOKAN! Gōkestu! Gōketsu! Kanzen muketsu no daishūketsu!=**

"Fuji-no-Yama!" the Yokai that appeared declared, resembling a blue-skinned sumo wrestler combined with a mountain.

 **Goketsu Class - Fuji-no-Yama: WATER/5/1500/2800/Yokai/Effect: While this card in in defense mode: once per turn, inflict 750 damage to the opponent's Life Points.**

"Fuji-no-Yama's effect only works while he's in defense. Now you lose life points equal to half his original attack!" Cyber informed.

With that, Fuji-no-Yama slammed his geta-covered foot on the ground. A scream was heard before Jibanyan landed on Raito's head and bounced off and onto his stomach, groaning.

 **Raito: 8000-7250**

"Ow…" Raito winced as he got up, holding his sore stomach.

"How do you think I feel, nya?" Jibanyan groaned as he had swirls in his eyes as he tried to walk off, only to fall on his face.

"Aw...Poor Jibanyan…" Cyber whispered.

" _Poor kitty…"_ Roll whispered.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Cyber informed, her hand now empty.

"R...right…" Raito coughed a bit as he drew his next card, _'Okay...I gotta do something about her monster. If it sticks around, I'm gonna keep losing Life Points. Hmm...hopefully this will work,'_ I play one more card face down. Turn end."

"I draw," Cyber informed, "I activate Card of Sanctity, letting both of us draw until our hands are full."

"Alright," Raito nodded as he and Cyber drew until they both had six cards each.

"I send both Komasan and Komajirou away to special summon Shishikoma and Torajirou!"

"Oh! It's almost time for us to start playing taiko, Niisan!" Komajirou gasped.

"Monge?!" Komasan gasped before they ran off.

A bolt of lightning and a blast of blue flames slammed into the ground at the sides of Fuji-no-Yama. The smoke cleared to reveal two new Yokai. One was a pale-orange, tiger-like Yokai with big, pale blue eyes encircled by dark brown markings that resemble tiger stripes, as well as brown whiskers, and stripes on his arms and hips. His inner-ears were orange, while his chest and muzzle were cream colored. He had a brown flame-like ponytail and tail. Similarly to Komasan, he had long brown, flaming eyebrows. Wisps of beige were on his wrists and feet. The pouch from his prior form had become a short cape. The other resembled the other, but in Komasan's colors and was an inch taller.

 **Purichī Class - Shishikoma: WATER/8/2500/2000/Yokai/Effect: This card can be Special Summoned by tributing 'Purichī Class - Komasan.' If 'Purichī Class - Torajiro' is on the field: This card can attack all monsters on the opponent's side of the field.**

 **Purichī Class - Torajiro: LIGHT/8/2500/2000/Yokai/Effect: This card can be Special Summoned by tributing 'Purichī Class - Komajiro.' If 'Purichī Class - Shishikoma' is on the field: Once per Turn, destroy one Spell/Trap card on the opponent's side of the field.**

"When some Yokai gain enough experience, they evolve! These two are Komasan and Komajirou's older brothers; Shishikoma and Torajiro," Whisper informed, Toadman not even wanting to point out he was once again using the YokaiPad.

"Oh! Kero Kero!" Toadman gasped when he saw an Action Trap falling...right towards Cyber.

' _Oh crap…'_ Raito mentally cursed as Cyber caught it.

"An Action Trap...heh. I activate the Action Trap: Yokodori's Quick Steal!"

"Yo-what-now?" Raito raised a brow.

"Yokodori!" a blur zipped by and Raito looked down.

"Ah! Megaman and Roll are missing!" Raito freaked before he looked over at Cyber, who was handed the cards by a large, plump, purple bird with shifty eyes.

"Ah! That is the Yokai known as…" Whisper began before Yokodori took his YokaiPad.

"Yokodori!" the bird declared before running off.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Get back here with my YokaiPad!" Whisper barked as he gave chased...only to slam into a mural of a tunnel the bird had zipped through, "...curse...you...Yokodori…whis."

"Uh...kero kero...kero…"

"Oh, impressive," Cyber noted, "I activate the Spell Card Yokai Fusion!"

"Yokai what now?" Raito blinked.

An elderly temple priest walked onto the field as Cyber explained, "This is Zen-san. He knows the secret to Fusion. By taking two or more cards on my field and/or hand, I can fuse them into a fusion monster. I fuse Net Savior Megaman with Purichii Class - Jibanyan!"

"Eh?!" Raito exclaimed as Mr. Zen began to chant.

Jibanyan began to glow a soft pink while Megaman's card glowed a dark-blue. The two zipped over to before Mr. Zen before they turned into a swirl and a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Mr. Zen was gone and Jibanyan now stood in his place...his fur now dark-blue and wearing Megaman's armor.

"Rocknyan!" the fusion declared.

 **Usurakage Class - Rocknyan: LIGHT/8/2800/2000/Yokai/Fusion/Effect: [Purichii Class - Jibanyan + Net Savior Megaman] While this card is on the field: this card is treated as 'Purichii Class - Jibanyan' and 'Net Savior Megaman.'**

" _N-Nani?!"_ Megaman's voice freaked from Rocknyan.

"This feels much better than Buchinyan, nya!" Jibanyan's voice informed as Rocknyan posed.

"Megaman...is fused with a cat…" Raito gawked at seeing this. "How...why...when...I mean...I...Just…" he muttered in total shock.

"Now for some effects," Cyber informed, "Fuji-no-yama, you first!"

"Huh?" Raito snapped out of it when he noticed the mountain-like Yokai preparing to attack with his special effect, "Oh no…"

Fuji-no-Yama slammed his foot on the ground...the effect causing Rocknyan to shoot into the air.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rocknyan screamed before he fell towards Raito, "Raito, look out, nyaaaaaa!"

"Uh...activate traps!" Raito shouted, quickly as two of his facedowns flipped up, "Threatening Roar, and Holy Panel! The former prevents you from attacking while the latter halves all damage I take as long as it's on the field!"

The threatening roar knocked Rocknyan back, hitting Fuji-no-Yama and causing him to fall over. One of his geta fell off and bopped Raito on the head lightly.

"Ite!"

 **Raito: 7250-6825**

"I end my turn," Cyber frowned as Torajiro and Shishikoma helped Fuji-no-Yama and Rocknyan up.

"Hai...my move then," Raito nodded, rubbing the sore spot on his head a bit before he drew his next card, _'Crap...she has both Roll and Megaman. Plus, she fused Megaman with one of her own Yokai, so I need to be careful and keep my defenses up for now.'_ "I play Cost Down. By discarding a card, I can lower the cost of summoning a higher level monster by one, so I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon a monster facedown in defense. Next I play a card face down. Turn end."

"My turn then," Cyber drew, "I activate the effect of Torajiro. Because Shishikoma is on the field, I can destroy one of your facedown spells or traps."

' _Aw crap…'_ Raito cursed as the card he set down shattered, _'There goes Anti-Damage.'_

"Now for my pride to be honored!" Pridon declared.

" _Tohohokekyo~"_

"...Oh no," Cyber squeaked as a light breeze moved some dirt by Raito's foot, exposing an Action Trap, "Tohohogisu…"

"What?" Raito blinked before he noticed the Action Trap and picked it up, "...Yes. This should work. I activate Action Trap: Hurricane Fan! With this, I can destroy all face-up non-fusion monsters on the field!"

With that, a powerful hurricane force wind blew throughout the area, causing both of Cyber's komainu monsters and Fuji-no-Yama to be blown away. Rocknyan screamed as he ended up tumbling back and into the air until Cyber caught him and held him close until the wind died down.

"Phew. Finally got away…" Gyroman sighed in relief as he flew overhead...before seeing where Rocknyan's head was, "...If that's Megaman, then I curse him...I curse him to deletion for being a lucky bastard!"

"Huh?" Raito blinked at that before finally noticing where Rocknyan's head was...and immediately blushed heavily, "..."

'Seriously...lucky bastard…" Gyroman muttered before blinking, "..Wait a second. Why does she even have Megaman in the first place?"

"...Uh...long story short; some bird yokai stole both Megaman and Roll, and now Cyber has them both," Raito explained.

"Oh…But why is he…"

"Fusion spell."

"Oh...she gonna fuse Roll next with something?"

"How should I know?! ...N-nevermind. I doubt she can get that spell card b-"

"Oh? An action Magic?"

"Wait what?" Raito blinked when she noticed Cyber holding a Action Magic, "...curse thee, murphy's law."

"Action Magic, activate! Kyubi's trick! This let's me sacrifice one of your monsters to Special Summon a card in my hand to your field," Cyber informed.

"Eh?!" Raito exclaimed as his facedown monster shattered.

"So I summon to your field Net Savior Roll!" Cyber declared.

"Oh no…" Raito groaned as Roll appeared on the field...and immediately glomped Rocknyan.

"And she goes cat lover on us again…" Gyroman sweatdroped, "..Heh. Only thing she's missing is a pair of cat ears and a tail of her own..or better yet, a pair of fox ears and a t-"

"Don't jinx it!"

" _Ah mou! Roll-chan, matte!"_ Megaman's voice came from Rocknyan.

" _This is nyice! It's almost like Cyber-chan's hugs!"_ Jibanyan's half of the fusion beamed.

"Though...Why did you summon her to my side of the field?" Raito asked.

"For this: I equip her with Goketsu Class - Gurerurin," Cyber informed as she slid another Yokai Medal into her Yokai Watch.

 **=GOKETSU SHOKAN! Gōkestu! Gōketsu! Kanzen muketsu no daishūketsu!=**

"Gurerurin!" a green lizard Yokai with an orange pompadour, a pair of purple pants, and large arms declared, giving a lick of his lips.

"Another equip spell Yokai?" Raito asked, recalling Aniki from the last time she dueled.

"Hai. Gurerurin, inspirit Net Savior Roll!"

"Hah! With pleasure!" Gurerurin declared, licking his lips as he glared at her.

" _...Uh….Nice lizard?"_ Roll gulped at the glare he gave her before he leapt at her _, "Kya!"_

"Yah!" Gurerurin declared as he landed on her shoulders and a flash of orange light went off.

" _Roll-chan!"_ Megaman's half cried out as the light faded, _"?!"_

"Heh…" Roll smirked behind the medical mask she wore.

Roll was currently without her original outfit. She wore a pair of baggy black pants held up by a rope and tightened to the bottom of her legs by more rope, a pair of geta on her feet. Her hair was let out and wild while her chest was covered by tight bandages. Over her shoulders was a large white jacket with the kanji for 'REBEL' on the back in a red that no one wanted to know if it was blood or not. In her left hand was a steel pipe, held like a bokken.

"It feels good to be bad," Roll informed, a malicious look in her eyes as she walked over to Cyber's side of the field.

"Gurerurin is the cause of many rebellious teenagers and delinquents," Cyber informed, "When he inspirits a monster, they become my monster until his card is removed."

"S...soka…" Raito noted, gawking a bit at what just happened before glaring at Gyroman.

"I'll...just stay quiet."

"You better," Raito frowned.

"Attack," Cyber ordered.

"Nyaaaaa!" Rocknyan declared as he charged, "Paws of Cyber Fury!"

" _Gomen!"_ Megaman apologized as the plasma-coated paws kept striking at Raito, who blocked them with his Duel Disk...with many of them hitting Gyroman instead.

 **Raito:6825-5425**

"...Ow…" Gyroman winced before a geta-covered foot was put before his face, "Huh?"

"You damn pervert…" Roll growled as she lifted Gyroman up by his neck and threw him at Raito, "TAKE THAT, BASTARD!"

"Aw cr-" Raito began before Gyroman hit him in the head, the copter based netnavi still flying through the air as he flew into the distance, "...Ow."

 **Raito: 5425-4625**

"Oo….kero kero kero…" Toadman winced at what happened, seeing Raito was now down to half his Life points.

"Ugh…" Whisper groaned as he climbed back into his seat, holding his YokaiPad, "And Raito-kun is almost halfway down in Life Points while Cyber-sama has all hers and two of Raito-kun's best cards now under her control...What can he do now?"

"Turn end," Cyber stated.

"Right...my move then," Raito stated as he looked at his deck, _"Come on..please give me something good...I promised I'd snap her out of it...and that's what i'm gonna do…'_ he took a deep breath as he drew his next card, his eyes widening a bit upon what he drew, "This is…I play one card face down. Turn end."

"Eh/Kero?!" Whisper and Toadman gawked at his move.

"Kero kero, kero kero?!" Toadman exclaimed.

"I don't have any idea!" Whisper replied.

"I draw!" Cyber declared as she drew, "I summon Goketsu Class - Urayameshi in defense mode!" a ghost-like Yokai with the main body being a blue bowl of white rice appeared.

 **Goketsu Class - Urayameshi: WATER/3/500/1000/Yokai/Effect: During your Main Phase 1 after you summon this monster: send this card to the graveyard and Special Summon 'Goketsu Class - Pridon' from your Deck.**

Next, I switch Rocknyan to defense and have Roll attack!"

"...Just what I've been waiting for," Raito smirked a bit, making Cyber raise a brow in confusion, "Trap open! Jack in! When my opponent declares an attack, I can special summon a Net Savior monster from my hand or graveyard, ignoring the summoning Conditions. And I'll use the card I drew last turn! Ike, Net Savior Protoman!"

( **Cue: Protoman's theme(Classic series))**

Before anything could be done, a song began to play..like someone whistling, or the sound of a flute playing. It was then everyone noticed him...a red armored figure in a black jumpsuit, his long, silver-white hair hanging out the back of his helmet in a ponytail fashion. While they couldn't tell what his eyes looked like behind the shaded 'glasses', they could feel it...the feel of a warrior that has seen many battles.

 **Net Savior Protoman: DARK/8/3000/2500/Warrior/Effect: This card can attack as many times as your opponent has monsters.**

"Oh! Kero kero! KERO KERO KERO!" Toadman exclaimed in a mix of surprise and excitement.

"Eh?! This is one of the strongest monsters around, Net Savior Protoman?!" Whisper exclaimed as he quickly looked through his YokaiPad, "EH?! 3000 Attack points?!"

"Teme…!" Gurerurin growled as he hopped out of Roll, "You wanna fight?!"

Protoman turned his attention towards the lizard like Yokai, his face void of any emotion as he glared at him.

"It's not a good idea to provoke Protoman like that," Raito explained, "Trust me. He's been in a lot of battles, and takes things seriously. If you challenge him like that, he will not go easy on you."

" _Tell me about it…"_ The Megaman part of Rocknyan muttered.

"Ohhh...I'm quackin' in my boots," Gurerurin scoffed as he cracked his knuckles, "Alright then, give me your best punch, teme. I d-"

His threat was cut off when a reddish colored energy blade was just inches away from his face, Protoman being the owner of said blade.

"..." Gurerurin chuckled, "Bringin' a blade t' a fistfight? Not bad." he smirked before tossing Protoman a Yokai Medal, "You got guts dere." he waved to Cyber as he walked off with a smirk, "Hope we's can have a good brawl with one another."

" _..."_ Roll blinked twice before she looked down at herself, _"Eh?! Wh-What's going on?! Why am I in this?!"_ she quickly ran off into a nearby shop being run by a Yokai skeleton in a red and black dress and parasol.

 **Cyber: 8000 - 6600**

Protoman said nothing as he pocketed the Yokai Medal and walked towards Raito's field, retracting his energy blade back into his gauntlet. Pridon growled as he glared at Protoman.

"Anymore moves you'd like to make, Cyber-san?" Raito asked.

Cyber nodded, "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Alrighty then. My move," Raito said as he drew, "I play Pot of Greed. Now I can draw two more cards from my deck, "He explained as he did so, "Yes...I play Heavy storm to destroy all cards on the field."

A fierce wind blew throughout the area as it destroyed all of Raito and Cyber's spells and traps, including Holy Panel.

"Before it goes away, I activate Interdimensional Transporter to remove Urayameshi from the field until the end phase!" Cyber informed as the ghost-rice bowl vanished.

"Fair enough. I equip Protoman with Variable Sword!" Raito declared as Protoman brought his energy blade out once more, said blade now glowing in multiple colors, "Once per turn, I can roll a dice. Depending on the roll I get, Variable Sword gets a different effect."

A dice then appeared on the field as it began to roll around a bit. Everyone watched as it began to slow down until finally...it stopped on one.

"Yes. It stopped on one, which means Protoman gets 1000 attack points until my next standby phase," Raito smirked.

 **Protoman: 3000-4000**

"Protoman, attack Rocknyan!"

" _Hmpmh…"_ Protoman scoffed a bit as he began to approach Rocknyan.

"Ahhhh…!" Rocknyan gulped before stepping back, "Nya?" looking down, he picked up a card, "Nya!"

"Those things are surprisingly easy to find," Whisper blinked twice, earning a nod from Toadman.

"Kero kero...kero kero kero,"

"Ahh...so the difficulty of finding them depends on the field?"

"Kero."

"Interesting," Whisper noted as Rocknyan managed to get the card to Cyber.

"Action Magic activate! Robonyan's emergency appearance!" Cyber informed, "By sending Purichii Class - Jibanyan to the graveyard, I can special summon Robonyan to the field in defense mode this turn and he can't be destroyed in battle for this turn!"

"But you don't…" Raito began.

"Rocknyan counts as both monsters when he's on the field," Cyber informed as a laser slammed into Rocknyan, sending Megaman out and landing on Gyroman.

Protoman swung his blade, only for an exact duplicate of his sword to parry.

=Defense Mission Start= Robonyan informed, holding the duplicate =In the future, all robots are equipped with weapon duplication abilities. I will block all swings you attempt upon me this turn=

" _...Noted,"_ Protoman stated as he leapt back from the robotic Yokai.

"I play one Card face down. Turn end," Raito stated, his hand now empty, "Your move, Cyber-san."

Cyber drew as Urayameshi reappeared, "Since it is my main phase 1, Urayameshi evolves into Goketsu Class - Pridon in Defense mode!"

"My turn," Pridon growled as he walked onto the field.

 **Goketsu Class - Pridon: LIGHT/8/2500/3000/Yokai/Union/Effect: Once per Turn: Equip or unequip this card from an opponent's monster. While this monster is equipped to the opponent's monster: The equipped monster is not affected by the effects of their player's spell and trap cards; the equipped monster cannot change to defense position. If the monster is removed from the field via battle, tribute, or destruction while 'Goketsu Class - Pridon' is equipped to it: Special summon Goketsu Class - Pridon onto your side of the field in Defense mode.**

"Aniki…" Urayameshi trembled as he hid behind him.

"Easy now, Urayameshi. My pride will not let me lose to this boy," Pridon assured, motioning to Raito.

"I summon Goketsu Class - Morezou!" Cyber declared as Morezou walked onto the field.

"More~" the elephant whined, holding his trunk, "Can't hold it in~"

"Ahhh!" Whisper screamed, "This-This is bad! If she uses Morezou's effect, then Raito-san will lose when her monsters attack!" he slammed his fists on the table, "Gah! That insufferable Pridon! I…" Toadman tapped his shoulder, "Eh?"

"Kero," Toadman pointed down.

"Whis?" Whisper looked down to see an Action Trap, "EH?! How did?! Ah, nevermind!" Whisper grabbed the card and shot off, "Matte~!" he crashed into the ground before Raito and quickly dug himself out, "Delivery, wh-whisp!"

"Himojii's Feast?" Raito read the card, noticing Pridon and Urayameshi start to shiver, "I activate the Action Trap Himojii's Feast! I can target one monster on the opponent's side of the field and destroy it!"

"So hungry…" a voice spoke, making the two Donburi Yokai squeak and slowly turn to see Himojii approach, "Some donburi would be nice."

" _They're afraid of an old man?"_ Gyroman asked in disbelief before everyone heard their screams and watched with wide eyes in a mixture of shock, disgust, and fascination.

Himojii let out a small burp as he walked away from the two empty bowls, hinotama with a white fist in them floating away from the bowls, "Excuse me. Ah, rice is good to enjoy."

" _...The heck is wrong with these Yokai?!"_ Gyroman exclaimed.

"Here you go. Enjoy," Himojii informed, handing Raito the last of Pridon's shrimp as he walked by him towards another food stand.

"...Uh...thanks…" Raito replied, a bti grossed out at what just happened, _'Okay..that just leaves Morezou...and I got just the counter for that.'_ Before you activate your monster's effect, I activate the Trap, Skill Drain! By paying 1000 Life Points, all monster effects are negated as long as this card's on the field!"

 **Raito: 4625-3625**

Morezou stiffened before water began pouring out of his trunk...warm, steamy water.

" _He's...He's…"_ Gyroman gawked.

"Oh dear...He couldn't hold it in…" Cyber gasped before blinking twice, "Eh? Ano...Why am I in a duel?"

' _Wait...is she back to normal?'_ Raito thought,"C-Cyber-san? Daijoubu?"

=Inspiriting removal success= Robonyan informed.

"Oh thank god…" Raito sighed in relief.

"Please tell me I didn't do something embarrassing like wear a hideous dress again…" Cyber whimpered to Robonyan.

=Negative= Robonyan informed =It is your turn now and all our effects are negated=

"And me with Limter Removal in my hand…" Cyber sighed, "I play Legend Summoning! Morezou-kun, uh…"

"Zou~~" Morezou sighed, the warm, steamy water still coming out of his trunk.

"Eugh…" Cyber paled a little, "This is when Wasurenbou made him forget the first time we met Morezou-kun again…" a Legend Yokai Medal came out with the water and rolled to beside her shoe, "...Same as last time, too…"

=Cleaning Parameters met. Mission Start= Robonyan informed as a pair of robotic hands came out of his chest and picked up the medal and proceeded to begin disinfecting it.

" _That's pee...He pees from his trunk…"_ Gyroman cringed, _"No wonder he holds his trunk...It's gotta hurt."_

"A...Agreed," Raito slowly nodded, grossed and weirded out by what just happen.

=Disinfecting Complete= Roboynan informed, handing Cyber the Medal.

"R-Right. Watashi wa tomodachi! Debekoi, Bushinyan! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=LEGEND SHOKAN! Rejēndo! Rejēndo! Buttamagēndō!=**

"Bushinyan," the Legend declared.

"I end my turn with equipping Bushinyan with Tough Bell," Cyber informed as a red and orange bell with a charm resembling two muscular arms appeared on the Legend's neck, only one card left in her hand, "This increases the attack of monsters with the word 'nyan' in this name by 1000."

 **Bushinyan: 3000 - 4000**

"Noted," Raito nodded as he drew his next card, Protoman's attack points lowering back down to 3000, "I activate the effect of my Variable Sword again."

The dice appeared once more as it began to roll around. After a few moments, it slowly began to stop until it stopped on...six.

"Shoot...oh well. Since it landed on six, Protoman can't be destroyed by battle, or be removed from play until my next standby phase," Raito explained, "I end my turn with a facedown."

Cyber drew, "I activate Yokai Watch Type Zero and have Bushinyan attack Protoman!"

"Cut through the red samurai!" Bushinyan declared as he charged at Protoman, the two entering a deadly dance of blades until Bushinyan was able to cut his long hair up to just an inch out of his helmet.

 **Raito: 3625-2625**

Bushinyan sheathed his katana and bowed to Protoman, who returned it, before both returned to their sides of the field.

"I end my turn," Cyber informed.

"Right…" Raito nodded as he drew his next card, "...Cyber? Listen...I...want to apologize about the other day."

"It...It's fine," Cyber assured, "I'm really sorry for whatever I've done since that happened."

"Hai...listen. Even if I win or lose, I'll do whatever it takes to make up for what I said," Raito stated, making her blush a little, which in turn made him blush a bit when he realized what he said, "G...gomen. I...didn't mean to say it l-"

"It...It's fine," Cyber assured, blushing as well, "We're friends after all, right?"

Whisper sniffled as Toadman blew his nose, "Ah! The bonds of friends are so touching, whis~!"

"Kero kero..." Toadman nodded.

"O-one more thing, Cyber…" Raito began, "Our Duel...it was pretty fun."

"Eh? Was?" Cyber blinked.

=He's drawn the card that will give him victory, it seems= Robonyan informed.

"Correct. But first, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Megaman," Raito informed as Megaman appeared back on his field, "Next, I activate the Spell Card, 2XHero! I can only activate this by having both Megaman and Protoman on my field. When I do, this card allows me to destroy all monsters on your side of the field."

"Eh?!" Cyber gasped.

"I will go down fighting," Bushinyan informed, a gold aura coming off him as he readied his blade, "Come at me with your strongest attacks!"

=Contacting repairmen and designating time I am at for pickup= Robonyan stated, preparing for the worst.

Megaman prepared to fire a charge shot while Protoman got into a drawing stance. After a few moments of silence, the two unleashed a flurry of energy blast and cutting waves.

=Rocket Punch!= Roboynyan called, managing to blast a cutting wave =Rocket Punch!= a blast fell, but he was soon struck with more of the attacks.

"Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya!" Bushinyan grunted as he cut through all the attacks sent at him before a blast knocked his katana out of his hand and a cutting wave striking him, sending him into Robonyan and sending them both into a stall, causing it to collapse.

"Next, I activate Variable Sword once more," Raito stated as the dice rolled once more and stopped at one, "Now Protoman's attack increases by 1000 again. Megaman, Protoman, attack!"

" _Sorry about this,_ " Megaman apologized as he fired a small shot at the ground before Cyber's feet, causing her to yelp a bit before Protoman merely just walked over, and gave her a light flick on the forehead.

"Owie!" Cyber winced, rubbing the spot on her forehead.

 **Cyber: 6600 - 100**

"I end my turn…"

Cyber drew and gave a small sad smile, seeing it was Mystical Space Typhoon, "Would've been nice to have had this last turn. Ah well…" she put her hand on her deck, "Good game, Raito-san."

 **Cyber: 100 - Forfeit**

 **Raito: WIN**

"Good game...Cyber-san," Raito smiled as the field disappeared.

" _Did Raito-san win?"_ Roll asked as she walked over.

" _Yeah,"_ Megaman replied as he turned and blushed, seeing Roll wearing a pink yukata.

" _I couldn't find my normal outfit, so I had to get this,"_ Roll explained.

" _Oh...w-well...you look nice in it,"_ Megaman admitted, making Roll blush in return.

Protoman didn't pay attention to the two as he saw Benkei standing against the entrance to the duel hall before making his leave.

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Atticus sniffled as he looked at his filled plate, "Raito-san did it!"

"Gomen, minna," Cyber apologized with a bow, "I shouldn't have stopped my duties as the dorm's cook because of a misunderstanding."

"It's fine. We...we're just glad you're back~~!" Atticus exclaimed dramatically.

"Hai~~!" most of the Slifer Red students there shouted in agreement.

"All praise Raito for bringing our lovely chef back!" one Slifer Red student shouted, making Cyber blush at being called lovely.

"Hey! I got an idea!" another spoke up, "Why don't we have Raito and Cyber represent us at the School Duel?! With them representing Duel Academy, there's no way those snobs at North Academy would win!"

Atticus chuckled, "Well, they'd have to deal with the ones the other dorms picked out first. Since the third rebuilding of the academy, it was agreed that all School Duels would have a set of duels between representatives of each dorm. The preliminaries won't be happening until November 15th."

"Sweet! That'll give them more time to practice and show those North Academy jerks who's boss!"

"...ano...question?" Cyber spoke up, "Why do you all hate North Academy so much?"

"They tend to rub it in our faces that they've won the School Duel for the last several years," Atticus informed, "What's more, they always prank the dorm. Last year, it was tar and feathers."

"Yeah...and then there's what happens when we lose the School duel…" another Slifer Red student groaned.

"Why? What happens?" Raito couldn't help but ask.

"...They pick out the students they find 'potential' in, and recruit them for North Academy."

"Seriously?! Is that even allowed?!" Raito gawked.

"I'm afraid it's all legit," Atticus sighed, "Ever since North Academy got that new Headmaster, we've been losing more of our students left and right."

"...And this has been going on for several years?" Raito asked again, just to make sure he heard all that right.

"That's right."

' _...really glad Taiga isn't here at the moment to hear all that,'_ Raito thought.

At that, the door slammed open, revealing Taiga with a fishing pole over his shoulder.

"I'm home. What did I miss?" he asked, dragging in a giant net full of fish.

"Oh! Is that a great huchen?" Cyber pondered as she pulled out one of the fish, "I know just the perfect recipe the needs this as a key ingredient."

"Wait, you're cooking again?" Taiga asked as he looked at Cyber. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Yokata!" he cheered.

"Ano...C-Can't breathe, Taiga-san…" Cyber informed.

"I'm just so happy that you're back to normal." Taiga replied as he let her go. "What changed you back to normal?"

"Long story…" Raito sighed a bit.

"I'm guessing you dueled, and during which you apologized to Cyber, and that made her happy so she forgave you and all was right between you now?" Taiga guessed, making everyone gawk in pure shock.

"..." Cyber and Raito shared looks before Cyber spoke, "I'll tell you in our room. Now, I need to make some more food to make up for the week I've been avoiding cooking for everyone."

"A week's worth of apology cooking…" Taiga said as he began to drool a little. "It's a good thing that shark made me work up an appetite." he said sitting down next to Raito. "Ne Raito...which one of you won?"

"I did by forfeit," Raito whispered, "But let me tell you, that was one hard duel."

"Ah I see...now this makes it harder." he sighed shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to face the winner to see which out of the three of us is the strongest."

"Excuse me?" Raito blinked.

"Well, now that we know each other's deck and you two have dueled, it'd be a chance to see which one of us is stronger for the time being." he explained. "I heard from some other students of a tournament or something soon. I want to enter it. And I intend to face you both at some point as well." he explained. "You're both very strong, to be able to battle you would be one of the best things I could imagine."

"Oh...I see," Raito noted, "...Ano...well, while a duel with you would be pretty interesting, Taiga...well, I hate to break it to ya, but it's more of a duel against one of the rival schools, North Academy."

"North...I think I heard of that place." Taiga muttered scratching his chin. "Ah right, someone from their school said he wanted me to attend there after seeing a duel of mine. Guess I forgot all about it."

"Oh...well, I think it's safe to say it wasn't a good idea you joined."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"...Uh…" Raito gulped a bit, not sure if he should tell Taiga or not about what happens when North Academy wins the School Duel.

"Raito, you seem hesitant...hold on." Taiga said as he muttered something to him before he tapped Raito's head, making him want to blurt out what he didn't want to say.

"Reason because North Academy has beaten Duel Academy for the past few years, and whenever they won, they take a few students they find potential in!" Raito exclaimed before covering his mouth.

"Ah I see." Taiga said slowly hearing that. "Potential as in those who exhibit strength...like us?"

"Most likely...yes," Raito nodded, trying to keep his mouth shut before he blurted anything else out.

"Taiga-san, can you bring that shark into the kitchen? I found a recipe that requires a shark," Cyber informed.

"Alright." Taiga said, getting up. "Raito...if that is the case, then I understand your worry. However...it is very unfounded."

"Eh?"

"You're stating only if they win that they get to take some of us away...who says we'll let them win?" Taiga replied with a large grin on his face, "None of us are weak, I know we are strong enough to beat them, so they can try and take us away from our friends...but they'll be in for one hell of a fight!"

"YEAH!" most of the Slifer Red students that weren't busy eating cheered in agreement.

"So I'll be fighting them all head on if I have to, because I'm not letting anyone take me away from my friends, or them away from me." Taiga added. "So, this will be one hell of an upsetting year for their win streak."

"...Yeah...I...suppose...you're right…" Raito grunted, on the verge of blurting out what other secrets he had on his mind, "We...won't..l…." he couldn't hold it any longer as he blurted out, "I ONCE HAD A DREAM OF CYBER DRESSED AS THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"

"..."

"...mou…" Raito groaned as he planted his face on the table, his entire head blushing in embarrassment.

"How much do you rely on restraint alone to keep secrets?" Taiga blinked. "All I did was remove all restraint from your heart…"

"Is everything okay out here?" Cyber asked, poking her head into the dining hall, a pair of earbuds in her ears.

"Raito can't keep secrets anymore.," Taiga mouthed so she'd understand.

' _Ugh...why did I blurt that out?!'_ Raito mentally shouted in embarrassment, _'...Thank god she didn't hear that though.'_

"Cyber, here's the shark!" Taiga said as he hefted a great white over his shoulders.

"Eh?! Just how far off-shore were you to get that?!" Cyber gawked.

"Damn thing came to me after I caught myself on a reef," Taiga explained, "Took me 20 minutes to put the damn thing down; he was a fighter." he explained as he put it down on the ground. "But I got some of its teeth as a trophy already so cook away."

"...Just how strong are you, Taiga?" Raito asked, gawking a bit once he saw the great white.

"Eh...I guess being trained since you're a toddler makes your stronger then you look." he explained, flexing his arms almost tearing apart his sleeve. "But it's not hard to take a shark down, you just have to repeatedly strike its nose, that's where most of its nerves connecting to its brain are located. Furthermore, Sharks can't survive if they stay in place for too long, they have to continuously move or else their heart's give out."

"...What did he say?" someone asked in the now hushed-Dorm filled with surprised students and one dorm leader.

"What? Am I the only person who saw the old movie Jaws?" Taiga asked bluntly.

"..."

"...Okay. We're definitely gonna have a movie night this weekend then."

* * *

 _SZ: Chapter complete...and on a pretty good day too. Reason...well, for those who watched Samurai Jack...good news. He's coming back._

 _?:*katana cuts through the wall, revealing Z0* Don't you lie to me._

 _SZ: I am serious. Look.*shows z0 the announcement video*_

 _Z0: Excuse me while I go loot and riot out of sheer excitement._

 _SZ: 0-o...uh...I'm not even going to dignify that with a response._

 _Deadpool: You just did...idiot._

 _SZ:...Z0? care to take out the trash?_

 _Z0*Z0's hand grab's Deadpool's head and makes it squeak before dragging him off*_

 _SZ: Thank you._

 _Z0:*offscreen* Your welcome!_

 _SZ: Hai...but yeah. Samurai Jack's back...well, back in 2016. But who cares! JACK'S BACK!_

 _Z0: *Still offscreen* YEAH BABY! *explosions and Deadpool's screams could be heard*_

 _SZ: Whoo!...but wait...who's gonna voice Aku now, especially since his old voice actor passed away?_

 _Z0:*pokes head back in* Hey we can only hope they find someone good to take his place and not be harsh on him cause he can't replace Aku's old Voice actor, but he can still do his best to keep the role a live._

 _SZ: Yeah...Aku's old voice actor basically made him out to be a bit of a ham...a really evil ham. Let's hope whoever they choose turns out to be just as good._

 _Z0: It's all we can hope, either way I have excitement to let out.*leaves before more explosions and screams of deadpool can be heard*_

 _SZ: Yup...and here's the thing, minna. It's coming to Adult Swim, which means…_

 _Z0: Unrestrained Samurai robot killing carnage! Cause everything but Jack in Samurai Jack is a robot so he can gatality them all as much as he wants. Because of logic that parents can't complain about robots being cut apart and spewing oil._

 _SZ: Eeyup. And before you all go 'Aww! But why can't it be on Cartoon Network?!'...let's be honest. Would anyone want it on Cartoon Network as it is now, especially after what they did to Teen Titans?_

 _Z0:*still offscreen* Don't talk about it!_

 _O.N: Adult Swim is where JACK WILL HAVE JUSTICE!_

 _Z0: All aboard the Samurai hype train!_

 _SZ: WHOO! WHOO!*blinks*...Wait...o.n?! What're you...oh who cares?! JACK'S BACK BABY!_

 _O.N: WHOO WHOO! also i'll be honest about eone thing readers, the guy who made Samurai Jack if you really watch his stuff you can tell….He was not meant to work on a kid show. yeah he created Dexter Laborory but get this...he made an adult episode which had cussing and swearing in it. it was called Rude removal by the way._

 _SZ: Yeah...people...really didn't care for that episode._

 _Z0: But looking at Samurai Jack, if you think of it the thing that got it past censors is the fact everything Jack cut open brutaly was a robot so sparks and oil came out._

 _O.N: I imagine him covered in blood, eyes red with fury as the blood of his enemies turn him into a demon of RAGE!_

 _Z0: And yet he was always a better man than letting rage be the only thing that controlled him. Hell he faced his dark clone born of his rage and won._

 _O.N: There only one downside to all this._

 _Z0: what?_

 _SZ: What?_

 _O.N: Aku's voice actor is dead. so we need a replacement now excuse me i have fangirl squealing and orgasming to do*leaves*_

 _Z0: We already went over that but still. back to fanaticism._

 _SZ: Same. I'm gonna go join GT and celebrate the return of everyone's favorite samurai. until next time, I'm Seanzilla115…_

 _Z0: I'm Kamen rider ZER0, later folks._

 _SZ: And all aboard the Samurai Jack Hype train!_


	7. Duel 7

_SZ: Hey, minna...I uh...hoo boy. A lot has happened on the Yugioh front since we last worked on this. In terms of the card game...a lot of new cards came out, including Cyber Dragon Infinity, which is practically the best card in a Cyber Dragon deck...next to cyber End Dragon and the Chimeratech cards of course._

 _GammaTron: Great work, SZ._

 _SZ: Thanks. As for the anime...well, two things happened with the latest episode of Arc-V. First...we got the name of the Fusion Dimension Dragon. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon._

 _GT: *dressed up as a purple Elite from HALO* Blarg-blarg! Honk!_

 _SZ:...right...as for the other thing...in the next episode...Dark Signer._

 _GT: Uh-oh. That's gonna be bad._

 _SZ: You don't know the half of it..and to top it off...new Earthbound monsters._

 _GT: Oh snap!_

 _Kamen Rider ZER0: *crashes in from the roof* Sorry I'm late._

 _SZ: It's cool. And...well, here's what you missed. *shows z0 the stuff I talked about*_

 _Z0: Kay. Well then, lets get to work then._

 _SZ: Hai. For today's chapter...we'll got a bti deep into the plot. As for how...you'll have to see. For now...disclaimers._

 _Z0: *snaps fingers as Ganma Commandos bring it in* I love hired help._

 _Disclaimers: None of the authors here own anything in this story, nor do they own the Yugioh franchise, or any series that are referenced here. We do though own the OCs, and OC decks that appear in this story._

 _GT: Let's get going! *jumps up and pulls down the screen*_

* * *

A few days passed since Raito and Cyber's duel, with people having mixed issues with it. For many, they didn't really see it all that special since it involved two Slifer Red students dueling and considered it a waste of time to use the Action Duel systems. Others were amazed at the strategies put into the duel and that there was more to the Red Dorm than previously thought. Currently, the trio were in the dining hall at night, an hour or two before curfew.

"Hm…" Taiga hummed to himself as he looked at his food, his fifth helping that night.

"Gomen," Cyber apologized again.

"No...it's not that Cyber...Something else...is the problem." Taiga stated. "As we men say...my gut instinct has a strange feeling."

Cyber blinked twice in confusion at that. None of the guys at her old schools didn't say that...then again, she never really got to know anyone since she never had a human friend since the two she was sitting with.

"Do not worry, Cyber, the gut instinct is a thing all men share, a heightened state of awareness, an extra sense." Taiga stated as he somehow crossed his legs while in his seat. "However...as its name implies, it is linked to our stomachs...therefore, my hunger is only a fraction of what it normally is." he explained wisely...and somehow his plate was now devoid of food as Taiga wiped his mouth.

"That was the last of the leftovers," Cyber noted, looking at the empty pot in the kitchen.

"I never said it was a small fraction," Taiga countered.

Cyber nodded, "Still...I'm really sorry about last week. I shouldn't have held a grudge for that long or at all."

"It's alright, I survived on sea life for the week." Taiga nodded his head. "How endangered are manta rays?" he asked randomly.

"...Weird, yet specific question, Taiga," Raito noted, blinking a bit

"There are over 40 different kinds that are currently endangered or close to extinction," Cyber replied, holding a card from her extra deck while her other hand made a motion of her adjusting glasses on her face, "Of those 40, the Dipturus batis, or Blue Skate, actually lives near Duel Academy and is critically endangered."

" _Another Yokai…"_ Megaman gulped, hiding behind Roll.

" _Stinks that we can't see them unless they want us to or that Yokai Watch reveals them,"_ Roll noted as Cyber pocketed the card.

"Oh…" Taiga blinked. "Then...I was not out fishing for the past week." he quickly replied. "You two know nothing." he threatened them.

"...Okay?" Cyber tilted her head, glancing at Raito in confusion.

"...Uh...moving on then," Raito said, pondering for a bit before he thought of something, "...I know it's late, but anyone up for a quick game?"

"What did you have in mind?" Taiga asked.

"A game, Raito-san?" Cyber asked.

"Hai. We put together some random cards we got from the shop today, and when we draw a card, we each tell a story related to the monster's type or attribute," Raito explained.

"That sounds fun!" Cyber beamed.

"Hai," Raito nodded as he looked over at Taiga, "What do ya say, Taiga? You in?"

"It sounds like fun. Why not?" he nodded as he reached into his coat and pulled out a wallet. He then opened it before several...or many...random cards fell out of it.

"..."

"..."

"...What?" he asked, tucking the wallet back into his jacket.

"That's a lot of cards," Cyber noted.

"I got lost and a bunch of the guys in blue began messing with me...I challenged them to a duel where winner gets the loser's deck. I lost count after duel 30." Taiga explained.

"E-Eh?!" Cyber gasped, "Y-You did Ante-Duels?!"

"Ante implies it was fair…" Taiga muttered to himself. "It was more like collection with how easy it was. Those blue guys talk big, but their tactics are so sad. I wonder how some of our dorm mates didn't become blue instead. I've seen some who have much greater tactics."

"Taiga-san, those are illegal on the grounds of expulsion," Cyber explained in concern.

"Who would they tell?" he countered, "They would have to admit that 30 of the school 'elites' lost to one Slifer." he pointed out, making everyone just be quiet at his display of logic. "Furthermore, I just ignored them at first but when they began saying things about you two, it was either duel and collect cards...or their teeth with my fists."

"...Uh...just...be more careful next time, Taiga," Raito sweatdropped a bit.

* * *

"Okay...cards are set," Raito said as he finished shuffling the cards, "Alright...who wants to go first?"

"Ano...I do," Cyber replied, "If...If that's okay."

"Sure," Raito smiled as he moved the deck towards her, "Draw a card, and see what kind of Monster you get."

"Good luck Cyber." Taiga said.

Cyber nodded and drew the top card. Turning it over, it exposed a Fox Fire, a level 2, FIRE-Attribute, Pyro-Type monster. Putting the card beside the deck face-up, she thought about her story.

"Ah. Well, this is more something that I did with some of my Yokai friends. A string of fires had been happening in my home's shopping district, often starting without any explanation," Cyber noted, "At first, people thought that the guardian of the district was behind the fires, angry at the people for something. I ended up running into the guardian and he told me he'd answer my questions if I went to the district at night. When night came, I made my way there with Whisper and Jibanyan. When we got there, it turned out it wasn't the guardian, but a spirit: an Oboro Nyūdō." the two raised a brow, "It...It's a massive spirit. Originally, this youkai would first appear from afar to mountain travelers, then become larger and larger until it towers over them, terrorizing them and cursing them. But...as the years went by, it went from cursing people who looked at him when it was behind them to killing them and eating their body, leaving nothing behind." she looked at her deck, "If Komasan and Komajirou hadn't been in the area and knew how to make it go away for good, it would've burned me alive."

"Yikes," Raito gulped a little, "...uh...y-your turn, Taiga."

"Hai hai…" Taiga nodded as he took the deck before he began shuffling it.

He then spread out all the cards in a large half circle by sliding them across the table. He then flicked the card on one end flipping all the cards over. He then picked up the top most card.

"Blade Knight." Taiga noted twirling the card in his fingers. Showing off the Level 4 Light Attribute Warrior monster. "Hm...interesting pick." he muttered as he tossed the card onto the table. "Dewa...lets us begin the tale then. The tale of a knight...of light." he said as he leaned back into his seat. He then coughed into his hand to clear his throat. "Long ago in the times of man, there existed a deep fear of the night, for humanity knew what evil horrors lurked in the shadows waiting to prey on unsuspecting humans. Yet...from the shadows there was also...a light." he paused dramatically. "This light was the blade of brave knights who struck down those shadows we feared. This is the tale of one such knight. A Knight who wore his family name and armor with honor and pride, whose very name inspired all others to fight on, his name even meaning in an ancient language hope. But...not all Knights are easy to see on the outside. This Knight fought not out of a desire to protect, but for revenge, he sought the monster whom took his father's life before his very eyes as a child. As such his heart grew cold and callous. The knight defended humanity but thought nothing of those he could not save, in fact on one such day a fateful meeting with a young woman, would put a test upon him. This woman had an encounter with the same evil the knight cut down, and as such was cursed, to forever atraced the evil to her soul like a moth to a flame. Instead of giving the woman mercy, the Knight chose to sue her as a lure for the evil of the night." he stated getting his friends utmost attention. "And so the Knight cut down every monster, ever darkness, and every evil that came after the girl, all the while seeming like a protector...yet something odd happened. As this Knight went to such lengths, as the threats increased in strength...as time ran low...he found himself unable to part with this strange woman. The Knight's once cold heart had been warmed by her kindness, this woman whom he used, had somehow restarted the knight's heart, awakened something in him he long thought and believed dead. His own kindness." he explained with a smile. "So the Knight decided even if his heart was unworthy of the girls kindness, he would undo his mistake, and so he took the ultimate trial, he found a legendary beast, a dragon guardian of a forest, who protected a cure for the woman's curse. Even if she hated him, even if he died, he would save this woman who showed him what it meant to be truly kind. The Knight did battle with the Dragon and even though it seemed impossible claimed the cure he so desperately seeked, and he made it back to the woman whom he had grown so close, with the cure in hand the knight was so close, yet fate was not kind to the Knight. For even after his trial, the woman he so cared for was taken from him by the very foe he swore revenge against." he said as he stopped once more to take a short breath. "The Knight's hardships continued, he battled all evil that stood in his path, all for this strange woman he had only met not long ago, yet he still fought, why...he pondered, why did he do this for only one person and not others, the answer was one he thought he'd never know. Love." he smiled getting their attention once more. "The Knight realized his heart was warmed by this woman because he loved her, and that was what made him take all this pain and hardship for her." he explained. "So the Knight fought and fought, he fought every evil to arise from the darkness, he faced any monster, demon, or evil all for the sake of the one he loved, and for nothing more." he said as he finished.

"Woah...just...woah," Raito whispered, taking all that info in.

"It is a story my father told me." Taiga explained, "The story of a Golden Knight of light, and his journey to forever defend the woman he loved." he added as he sighed happily.

"So touching…" Cyber sniffled, blowing her nose, "Raito-san, your turn."

"I'm suppose to follow _that_ up?!" Raito shouted in realization.

"Ganbatte, Raito-san," Cyber urged.

"...R...right..." Raito sheepishly chuckled as he drew a card from on top of the deck, "...Uh…"

"What's wrong? What did you draw?"

"...Berserk Dragon, a level 8 Dark Dragon monster," Raito replied.

"...Ah...I wish I got that one," Taiga complained.

"...Well at least it's not a…" Raito paused before gulping a bit, "Sp….spider monster."

"We wouldn't want a repeat of the Spider in the bathroom incident," Taiga dryly pointed out.

"..." Cyber whistled innocently as Taiga just gave her and Raito a look.

"...A….alright then...hmm…" Raito pondered a bit, thinking on a story to tell before he thought of something, "...Have you guys heard the story about the Abandoned Dorm?"

"Nope…" they both shook their heads.

"Ahh...well then," Raito noted before clearing his throat a little, "For as long as Duel Academy stood, there's one dorm hidden within the woods of the island. Around the time the island was first built, students began to mysteriously disappear without a trace. Due to this, the dorm was closed down, left to rot by time."

"Soka." Taiga nodded calmly.

"Hai...but here's the scary thing…" Raito paused, taking a slow deep breath, "...From what I heard, the disappearances started happening again. On a certain time at night, when the moon is covered by clouds, and a mysterious fog appears on a certain point on the island...the only thing you hear is the sound of someone screaming."

"Spooky." Taiga simply stated.

"S-Screaming?" Cyber whimpered, now peeking out from under the table.

Taiga reached under the table and dragged her back up to her seat.

"It's just a story, relax, it's not like we are going to go out into the night and test that...are we?" Taiga asked Raito.

"...While it sounds a bit tempting, no," Raito shook his head, "Besides...there's one last piece of info I left out."

"...Wh….what's that?" Cyber nervously asked.

"The next day afterwards...near the abandoned dorm is a broken duel disk...and a single Duel Monsters card."

"Don't even think about it." Taiga said, grabbing Cyber's shoulder before she could dive under the table again.

"Wh-What's the card?" Cyber nervously asked.

"Dunno, and don't wish to know," Raito replied, shuddering a bit, "I think I just scared myself just telling the story."

" _G….Gutsman ain't scared, Guts…"_

" _Your legs are shaking,"_ Megaman pointed out, both him and Roll hiding behind Knightman.

" _I...it's cold, guts."_

" _The heater is on...and Taiga has the oven on...whatever the guy is making must be something to feed that black hole of a stomach he has."_

' _Gotta summon Wasurenboo later for this…Or ask Baku to eat my dreams for the next month…'_ Cyber thought.

"Now I'm curious," Taiga stated.

"...why?"

"I must know what that card is," Taiga stated as he slammed his hand on the table, "A man must know things."

"..." Cyber handed Taiga a card, "Can you hold this please?"

"I'm not falling for that 39 times."

"Oh, come on, Taiga-san, this isn't Morezou-chan. Honest."

"If this makes me forget or anything, the moment I remember...we're camping in that abandoned dorm. Deal?"

"..." Cyber and Raito shared a look before Cyber replied, "Deal."

" _Oh, I don't like this. He's got cards with psychic and cosmic powers…"_ Megaman pointed out.

Taiga took the card and looked at it, "Purichii Class - Baku?" a puff of pink smoke hit his face, "Nyoi…" he hit his head on the table, "Zzzzzz…"

" _Well...at least he won't forget...Is he sleep eating!?"_ Gyroman gawked.

"Baku can make people fall asleep or steal their sleep, letting their bodies feel as if they had a perfect night's rest," Cyber explained to Raito, pocketing the card, "They can also disguise themselves as a sleeping version of whoever they just took the sleep from." she noticed the look from him, "I...tend to use it a lot to visit night Yokai and still be considered to be asleep in the dorm for curfew."

"I see…" Raito noted before he looked to see the sleeping Taiga now doing one handed pushups, "...Is he doing push-ups...while sleeping?"

" _Your Roommate is seriously weird...I swear I've seen him break rocks…"_

"You think he's part-Yokai or something?" Whisper questioned as he looked through his YokaiPad.

" _Not su-AHH GHOST!"_

" _...That's it. We're going to see a therapist, Mega-kun,"_ Roll frowned a bit.

" _And yet we are ignoring Taiga who is taking his clothes off…"_ Megaman pointed out.

"EEK! HENTAI!" Cyber yelped, covering her eyes.

"Dude! Seriously?!" Raito exclaimed, covering his eyes as well.

"Zzz…"

* * *

"Ohayo, Raito-san!" Cyber greeted as Raito entered the dining hall the next morning, the bluenette serving oatmeal mixed with berries for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Cyber-san," Raito greeted her as he sat down, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Hai. Why do you ask?" Cyber asked as she gave him a bowl of the oatmeal.

"Just want to make sure," Raito replied, "...That, and Taiga was snoring louder than Gutsman."

" _Gutsman does not snore!"_ Gutsman argued.

"I have three Baku friends, Baku, Bakumi, and Bakuha," Cyber explained, showing the three copies of the Yokai's card, "I should've asked if Bakuha would knock you out while Bakumi helped me, huh? Gomen, Raito-san."

"Why did I wake up in the forest?" Taiga asked kicking in the door.

"Eh/Excuse you?" Cyber and Raito blinked at that.

"I just woke up in the forest in my boxers...who's the one that dragged me outside?"

" _He must have been sleepwalking again."_

"Seriously, who dragged me ou-ooh look. Breakfast."

"Not until you're in uniform," Cyber scolded, pointing out he was still in just his boxers while covering the oatmeal, "Don't make me revoke your kitchen privileges again."

"Do that and I will make sure you never sleep again." he countered as he walked upstairs.

"Mou...let's not fight," Raito sighed, eating some of his oatmeal. he then noticed Atticus walking in, a tired, yet slightly depressing look on his face, "Eh? Atticus-sensei?"

"I didn't forget...oh, nevermind wrong people."

"...Ano...is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" Atticus replied as he sat at his seat at the front of the hall with Cyber putting a big bowl of oatmeal for him.

"You sure? You look...less cheerful than normal this morning," Raito noted.

"Sure, keiki," Atticus replied, "Just...just a it tired, is all."

"...Okay...if you're sure," Raito said as he resumed eating his breakfast.

"You heard the news, right?" one student whispered nearby.

"Yeah...looks like another student disappeared two nights ago, and the teachers are trying to hide it," another whispered back.

"You think North Academy is trying to steal them from underneath us?" a third student asked quietly.

"Wouldn't put it past those uppity jerks."

"Raito-san…" Cyber whispered as she refilled his emptied bowl, "D...Do you think that North Academy is stealing students in the night?" _'Please, please, please be that…'_

"I...I don't know what to tell you about that. I mean it sounds kind of cartoony and extreme...but from what we've heard, sounds exactly like what they would do. So...maybe?" Raito shrugged as Taiga walked in and stole his bowl, "Oi!"

"Thanks." Taiga said as he scarfed it down. He then sat in his seat before he rubbed his neck to get a crick out. "Ugh...I hate sleeping on the ground. Gets my neck all stiff…" he complained, "So...What did I miss?"

"We heard some of the students whispering about another disappearance, and they think North Academy is behind it," Raito replied, snatching his bowl back from Taiga and refilled by Cyber.

"Yes. North Academy is to be blamed. Nothing else," Cyber agreed.

"Well that's interesting." Taiga said as he flicked his wrist holding the bowl once again having replaced Raito's with an empty clean one.

"...Grr…" Raito growled in annoyance.

"Down, roommate." Taiga said as he tapped his forehead making him strangely calm for some reason.

"..." Cyber took the bowl into the kitchen and refilled it there before coming back and giving it to Raito.

"Thanks, Cyber-san," Raito smiled, about to take a bite of his oatmeal before moving his bowl away from Taiga's snatching hand, "Ha!"

"Touche." Taiga nodded as he held up a different bowl filled with oatmeal. "I give you this morning my roommate."

"Right…" Raito said, keeping an eye on him as he slowly put his food down, "...But in all seriousness, this is starting to sound suspicious. If North Academy is stealing the students during the night...why're the teachers trying to hide it?"

"Hm…" Taiga muttered, "Sometimes people believe that keeping the young in the dark is for the best, but whether they are right or not can never be determined."

" _Why does he go between totally weird...and some kind of Kung-fu movie master?"_

"Besides, it's clear that adults are unreliable in this place. We're better off dealing things on our own." Taiga stated bluntly.

"...Wait. You're not suggesting…?"

"Yup. And to start our search…"

"No…"

"We're…"

"No no no…"

"Going to check the…" Taiga paused before whispering to Raito and Cyber, "The Abandoned Dorm first."

"..." Raito groaned as he face-faulted into the table.

" _Damn it! I blame you for giving him the idea Raito!"_ Megaman complained.

' _How was I supposed to know he'd be interested in it?!'_ Raito argued.

"We go tonight." Taiga stated firmly. "No arguments."

"W-Wait. There's an issue with that," Cyber noted quickly, "They might start doing nightly dorm checks to help with this situation. We'd be in big trouble if they knew we weren't in our beds for those."

"That's where you come in." He stated looking at Cyber.

"Me?" Cyber squeaked.

"You said you have a friend who helps you sneak out right?"

"Yes...D-Demo, she can only do one person at a time. She can't turn into three," Cyber pointed out, sweating heavily.

"We only need it to look convincing." he pointed out. "Like it or not...this is happening, my roommates."

"There's no way out, isn't there?"

"We're dead...We are so very, very dead…" Cyber whimpered, "Please don't let it be the massive spirit...Please don't let it be the massive spirit…"

"I'll be there, so don't worry." Taiga simply replied.

' _That does not comfort me when you get inspirited so easily!'_ Cyber thought in despair.

* * *

Later that night, Taiga dragged his two roommates down the road despite their protest at his insane idea. But their clearly stronger roommate ignored them and dragged them.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Raito whispered with a groan.

"We need to figure out what is going on." Taiga countered as he picked up his pace, "Furthermore...my gut instinct is kicking in again. I am not the least bit hungry." he stated with a cold and serious face.

' _At least my three nakama were able to get our Sleep to hide as us,'_ Cyber thought sadly as she was now three cards less, _'I don't wanna die…'_

"Cyber, stop making that face. You're not going to die. Don't make me tell you 20 more times." Taiga spoke up.

"Do we have to go?" Cyber asked, "I'm really sure that it's the other academy stealing our students and making us think it's the Forbidden Dorm…"

"That's what we are going to find out. If it's some ghost...then I'll punch it. If it's the other Academy...I'm going to punch them."

"Punching will only make it worse for us if it is an angry spirit!" Cyber whimpered, "Especially if it's a head stuck to a wheel with hinotama circling it. I know what I'm talking about!"

"You clearly have not seen me punch things." Taiga countered dryly.

"I reserve all rights of 'I told you so' when you only make the spirit that may or may not exist angrier."

"If I fail, you have all rights to punch me." Taiga explained. "But...if there is one thing you should have faith in me...it's that the one thing I won't fail at is punching things."

"...Dude. What're you, the One Punch man?" Raito deadpanned.

"No...I refuse to lose my hair." Taiga muttered.

"...Ugh," Raito sighed.

"We have arrived." Taiga said as he stopped, making both of them crash into him.

The two looked up and gulped. The building before them looked to be straight out of the Victorian era...and looking like it hadn't been lived in since then as well. The paint had all but peeled and eroded away, leaving behind moldy, splintering boards. Parts of it were littered in cracks and missing parts. The windows consisted of mainly broken ones or ones that had fallen out from age.

"It's old." Taiga whistled in amazement from the sheer age of the thing.

"It's scarier than the abandoned hospital back home," Cyber whimpered, hugging tightly onto Raito with wide, haunted eyes, "Please don't let there be a mad doctor Yokai in here…"

" _She is_ really _not wanting to go in,"_ Gyroman noted before seeing Roll and Megaman were hiding behind Cyber and Raito, _"Neither of them, either."_

"Well...then looks like you two must face your fears." Taiga sighed as he walked up to the door. "Come on….or do I have to go back to the dragging?"

"N….no…" Raito shook his head as she and Cyber stood up, the latter holding his arm tightly, "B...ahem! Besides, we….have a mission to do."

"H-H-h-h-hai…" Cyber squeaked, hugging his arm tighter.

"I apologize for Cyber-chan, Raito-kun," Whisper apologized, "She nearly had her heart ripped out of her body by a mad doctor ghost and has become terrified of abandoned places since."

"That explains much," Taiga spoke up, making them all blink.

"EH?! Y-You can see me?!" Whisper freaked.

"I always could." Taiga replied, "Seeing the supernatural is not a magical power; it is a sense of state any human can attain by meditation and practice. Others can do it through a natural talent or gift as well." he explained to everyone. "I was forced to spend days, if not weeks on end, meditating by my father."

"I should've expected that," Whisper noted, "Well then, I think Cyber-chan will be safe with Raito-kun, so let's go see what's so mysterious about this place, shall we?"

"Splitting up is not safe, we'd best stick together." Taiga countered.

"Of course splitting up is a terrible idea. Last time Cyber-chan did that, she nearly ended up losing her heart," Whisper pointed out, putting handcuffs on Raito and Cyber's wrists, "There we go. Now she can't split from the group."

"Whisper-san…" Cyber whimpered, still looking at the place.

"Don't worry, we'll all be here. Right, you two?" Whisper asked the two boys.

Taiga only gave a thumbs up as his reply.

"Hai," Raito nodded, muttering a bit, "As long as we don't run into any spiders…"

"I'm not touching that one." Taiga said as he tried to open the door, "Door knob is stuck." he complained.

"Allow me," Whisper offered as he phased through the door and unlocked it, "There we go. Now to…" he pushed, "...It appears that the mold has sealed it up."

"Oh Darn." Raito said as Cyber looked a bit more relieved.

Taiga then punched a hole in the door before he shoulder checked the rest open.

"Opened," he replied from inside.

"...darn," Raito sighed as Cyber slumped a bit.

"It smells really bad in here…" Taiga pointed out. "We should have brought air freshener. Whisper, be sure to put that on the list of things for abandoned building exploring."

"I have medical masks," Whisper offered, holding three up, "Would these work?"

"It shall do for now." Taiga replied as his hand grabbed Raito before dragging him and Cyber in so they couldn't run the other direction.

"Here you go," Whisper handed Taiga his mask before looking at the two and their handcuff and Cyber's hugging, "...Oh dear. Worry not, I shall put these on you both then."

"Th...thanks," Raito said, blushing a bit at how close Cyber was hugging him

" _Lucky dog, you,"_ Gyroman pouted at Raito as Whisper quickly put the masks on them.

"Alright...be careful where you step guys," Taiga stated, "The floor is rotted and brittle, so it could give way at an instant. We will begin from the top floors to get the more dangerous sections done sooner. Then make it down from there." he explained professionally.

" _Why is it in a dangerous and scary situation...he's a freakin' rock. Yet in class he's the most unreliable thing ever?"_ Gyroman pointed out.

"...Q….question, Taiga," Raito spoke up," How are we gonna get upstairs...if half of the stairs are missing?"

Taiga pulled out a rope with a hook at the end and began swinging it around.

"...You brought a rope with you?"

"Yep, I knew you'd use any excuse to run." Taiga countered.

"Oh, he's good when he's determined," Whisper applauded.

" _You're not helping!"_ Roll barked.

" _Oh come on. It's not like you guys are_ skulling _around,"_ Gyroman joked, earning groans of annoyance from Roll and Raito.

Taiga tossed the rope and hooked it before he tugged it a few times to make sure it was secure. He then grabbed the other end of the rope before he swung it around Raito and Cyber and tied them up.

"Try not to struggle or you'll make me drop you," Taiga advised as he hefted them over his shoulder.

"Mmph?!" Raito muffled out.

" _...You are a lucky bastard,"_ Gyroman glowered at Raito.

' _I'm tied up and slung over my roommate's shoulder...shut up.'_ Raito groaned.

" _And you are currently in Marshmallow Heaven with the other!"_ Gyroman comically sobbed, _"You lucky bastard!"_

"Look out below," Taiga said as a piece of wood fell from above. "That was close." he muttered, while looking down. Unseen to him, the piece of wood hit Gyroman on the head knocking him out.

" _Marshmallow pudding…"_

' _He can't see you guys too, can't he?'_ Raito asked Megaman.

" _At this point, probably. Wouldn't be surprised if he had Duel Spirits as well."_

"Yosh…" Taiga grunted as he climbed up to the third floor. "We begin here, so start looking out for clues."

"H...hai," Raito squeaked out, his entire face covered in a heavy blush..

"You may want to untie them first," Whisper noted, "I think Raito-kun is turning blue."

Taiga untied the two and let them Raito a big breath. He then pulled out a flashlight and handed it to Cyber.

' _Please let it not be robotic animals...please let that just be a computer game…'_ Cyber thought as she quickly turned it on.

"I'll check this side of the hall, you guys check the other. Don't go into the rooms unless you think you see something." Taiga explained as he kicked in a door. "Stay in the hallway." he added peeking inside.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hai…" Cyber saluted.

"But first," Taiga said as he poked Cyber's forehead, making her calm down. "Pressure points that calm you down." he explained.

"Th-Thanks…" Cyber gulped.

"I know no pressure point for pure fear, I'm afraid."

Cyber nodded, "L-Let's get going, R-Raito-san…"

"Right." he nodded as he was dragged along as Taiga kicked open another door.

"Nothing." Taiga complained as the room he looked into had nothing since the floor gave in underneath it, "Onto the next room."

* * *

"Anything yet, Cyber-san?" Raito asked as he and Cyber continued to look on their end.

"Nope...just a very messy old room." Cyber replied, looking through the bauble on her pendant/watch while Raito now held the flashlight, "T-T-Taiga-san, what ab-about you?"

"Nope...just a...very creepy doll." Taiga said as he saw a very creepy looking dummy sitting in a chair. "Meh." he shrugged as he closed the door.

"...oh...kay…" Raito slowly noted as he resumed the search. As he did, he spotted something on the floor, "Huh? Oi, minna. I think I found something."

"What is it, Raito-kun?" Whisper asked.

"A piece of paper," Raito replied as he picked it up, "And it looks like something was written on it..but most of it is faded."

Taiga walked over to them as he nudged his shoulder to let him see. Raito handed it over as Taiga grabbed it and held it up.

"'Month 3-day number 15: Yet another failed attempt at my secret E….but I won't give up. I will prove to him and everyone that I am…'" Taiga read off the paper, "...The rest is too faded to read."

"...I want out of here now please," Cyber whimpered, the way the note sounded giving her some very bad flashbacks, "My heart doesn't look like that...my heart does not look like that…"

"Not yet. I think we might be onto something here."

"Taiga, I think we should leave. The way that note sounded is making Cyber hyperventilate," Raito spoke up.

"Mah…" Taiga sighed, "Perhaps you're right...she is not strong enough to handle this...perhaps next time I should just come alone."

"Good idea. So l-" Raito began before a creaking sound was heard from underneath them, "...that's the floor giving way, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"And we're about to fall down?"

"Most likely."

"...Crap baskets."

"Kuso…" Taiga groaned as his arms grabbed both of them just as the floor gave out. Taiga held both his friends close as he took the brunt of the fall, "Gh…" he groaned as they slammed into the floor below.

"Are you all okay?" Whisper asked as he flew down...just in time for the floor below that to give in.

"...Oh, come o-!" Raito began.

"Keep your heads down!" Taiga ordered as the floor gave in once again him acting as a cushion for his friends. "This is the main floor…" he grunted, "Nobody move...if we fall to the basement...that one will really hurt…" he ordered as he began to take deep breaths of air.

"G...good idea...n-" Raito began.

 _ ***creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaak~***_

"Oh no," Cyber squeaked.

"Ku...kuso…" Taiga grunted, hearing that. "Raito...listen carefully...the floor is going to give out soon...when it does, hold onto Cyber tight...and be ready…" he ordered. "Whatever you do...don't relax; stay tense...or else what I'm about to do will really hurt got it!" he grunted as he loosened his grip slightly. "I'm going to throw you guys to the other side of the room…"

"But...you'll…" Raito whispered.

"Raito…" Taiga grunted, "Trust...me it will be easier for me if I don't have to act as a cushion...just do as I say for once."

"...Hai. Cyber-san, hold on to me t-"

"Kita...kita...kita…" Taiga slowly said as the creaking kept growing louder. "Kita-ka!" he stated as the ground gave way. He then pushed Raito and Cyber up. He then began spinning as he swung his leg out, "Gomen, Raito! Rozan Sho Ryu ha!" he shouted as his leg hit Raito's back before sending them both flying up in an arc before landing on the more stable portion of the main floor.

"...D….daijoubu, Cyber-san?"

"H-Hai…" Cyber groaned, "Ahn~!"

" _...Still a lucky bastard,"_ Gyroman grumbled, seeing where Raito's hand was.

' _Is now really the time? My friend just fell through the floor,'_ Raito complained before he let go of Cyber. "Taiga...oi Taiga!" he shouted as he made his way towards the hole in the ground, pulling Cyber along.

All that could be seen was the piles of lumber that had fallen through from the three sets of floor.

"Oi, Taiga! are you down there?!" Raito called out into the floor, only to get silence, "...Guess he landed somewhere else in the basement."

" _Or…"_

' _Or what?'_

" _Hey, I'm not denying the guy was borderline superhuman...but dude was still human...maybe going down to check wouldn't, you know, hurt."_

"D...Do you see Taiga-san?" Cyber asked.

"No…" Raito shook his head slowly.

"D...Do we go down there?" Cyber asked.

"Yes. We need to check and see if he's okay," Raito replied. "I'm sure he's just...knocked out or something...I mean, it's Taiga…" he said slowly, "He should be alright...right?"

* * *

"Good thing the stairs to the basement seem to be made of stone," Whisper noted, holding the light for the two as they made their way down.

"Yeah...let's just check on Taiga...if he's hurt, I want to get him help as soon as possible."

"H-Hai," Cyber agreed, "Mou...Whisper-san, can't you uncuff us now?"

"I...er...lost the key last week."

"You mean to say...you cuffed us without a way to get it off of us?" Raito asked, his eye twitching like crazy as he said it.

"Mou...Whisper-san…"

"I'm pretty sure Yokodori took it...I think."

 ***WHAM***

"Gomen nassai," Cyber apologized, lowering the paper fan in her hands while Raito caught the flashlight, "He sometimes acts before thinking when we're doing something like this…"

"Well...as long as you did it before I did." he sighed, "But in all seriousness, let's get Taiga. I get the feeling it will take both of us to lift him. Guy does eat more then he must weigh."

"H-Hai…You think he's related to Himojii-san?" Cyber asked.

"Maybe. L..let's ju-" Raito began before he felt something crawling on him, "...Cyber...what's on my back?" he asked very carefully, not wanting to move let alone breath due to the worst case thought in his brain.

"A spider," Cyber replied, "Aw...It's kinda cute with the red hourglass mark on its abdomen."

"...Sp….Spi...sp…" Raito whimpered before he completely froze in place, a look of fear on his face.

"Eh? Raito-san?" Cyber blinked as she was attempting to coax the black widow into her uncuffed hand.

"..."

" _Aw crap...his arachnophobia is acting up again,"_ Megaman sighed,

"There we go. Oh, you look so very nice, Ms. Spider," Cyber giggled as she let the black window crawl away on the wall.

"...Der!" Raito exclaimed as he once again regained movement, panting heavily.

"Oh my...what a severe fear of spiders," Whisper noted.

"..." Cyber stared at Whisper.

"Agreed. We cannot tell him about _that_ ," Whisper whispered in agreement.

"...I don't know what happened, but let's hurry and find Taiga, and get out of here," Raito stated, shuddering a bit, "I'm already done with this nightmare fuel dorm."

"Well at least it's not getting any worse…" Whisper said before realizing what he himself said. "I shouldn't have said that correct?"

"W-w-w-w-w-why~?" Cyber whined, looking at Whisper with a betrayed look.

" _Gutsman close to strangling sheet ghost, guts guts!"_ Gutsman exclaimed in annoyance.

" _Not just yet...let's wait and see till things go bad...then go nuts man."_

" _Got it, guts."_

' _Note to self: Hide in Deck once this ends,'_ Whisper thought with a small cold sweat falling off him.

"Come on...I mean, besides that evil eight legged demon...the worst to happen was the floor falling out under Taiga…" Raito reasoned, trying to stay calm.

"Um…" Whisper floated over to Raito and whispered into his ear, making him look at him in shock.

"C-c-c-c-c-can we get s-s-s-s-someone else to d-d-do this now?" Cyber gulped, now hugging Raito from behind with wide, haunted eyes.

"I get it. You're scared Cyber...but we can't leave Taiga down here. What if he really is hurt? I mean, he left himself to get hurt to save us after all." Raito stated.

"..." Cyber gulped as they continued on, "H-H-Hai...Mou...Please don't let there be a doctor down here...or a hospital...or both and that the doctor is one that focuses on hearts…"

"Come on Cyber...I'm scared, too, but what kind of friends would we be after what Taiga did for us?"

"...G-Good point. Very good point," Cyber agreed.

"Hai. So let's hurry and find him before anything bad happens to him," Raito stated as they continued to search the basement, _'Okay...if there's one thing that was true about those rumors...this place is scary...though we've yet to come across any Duel Disc or cards, or anyone else in this god forsaken place...then again, the only person who'd probably enjoy it here is Eraseman...then again, if he were awake, he'd probably scare Whisper and Cyber's Yokais.'_

"Th-This would make a nice place f-for vacation for some of the Usurakage-zoku tomodachi I have…" Cyber mumbled under her breath.

"C'mon, Taiga...where are you? W-" Raito began before he stepped on something metal like. He slowly looked down to see what used to be the remains of a rusted Duel Disc, "..."

"Oh my...This looks to be from around the time of the time customized ones were all the rage," Whisper noted as he looked it over.

"It looks like," Raito noted as he knelt down to look at it, "...Demo, what's it doing...here…?" he slowly whispered as he moved the flashlight up, seeing a pile of rusted Duel Discs, "..."

"O-o-o-o-oh my…" Cyber gulped, hugging onto Raito's arm, "P-p-p-please tell me someone was just lazy and d-d-d-didn't want to pick these up…"

"Hmmm…" Whisper floated to the discs and phased through them, "They're all from different periods. I think I found one from the opening week of the original Duel Academy, even!"

' _...I know i'm probably gonna regret this, but…'_ Raito began in his thoughts, "Do you see any stray cards near them? Like just a single one per disc?"

"Whis?" Whisper pondered, "Hmmm...Ah! Inside each one has some bits of something that looks like it had been mold or something. Hold on." he floated to the top, "Ah-hah. This one is more recent. Let's see now…" he looked over it before pulling a card out of the field spell zone, "Found one."

"Let me see it."

"Here you go," Whisper handed over the card.

"...It's a field spell for warrior monsters. But...what's it...huh?" Raito blinked when he felt something behind it, "...There's another card behind this one," he noted as he slowly moved the second card from behind the first one. When he did...his eyes widened greatly in shock, "Wh….wh...what the hell?"

"E-Eh? What is it?" Cyber asked.

"...l….look," Raito whispered, his entire body shaking as he showed them the card.

When they did...their eyes widened in complete shock at what they saw on the image, which was a Obelisk Blue Student screaming in fear.

"Oh my goodness!" Whisper gasped before darting back in and back out, shaking his hands of the mold on them, "Ugh! They all have cards under the moldy areas with more of that kind of image!"

"Wh...what?!" Raito whispered loudly, his entire body shaken at this point, "Wh….wh...what the hell is going on?"

"I'm unsure, but we should find Taiga immediately and get out of here," Whisper advised as he looked at the extremely pale Cyber.

"R...right," Raito nodded, carefully pocketing the card he found, "L...Let's hurry, Cyber."

Cyber just made a squeak as she hugged tighter to Raito's arm.

" _Mmm...Gutsman want to leave now, guts,"_ Gutsman gulped as he poorly hid behind Megaman and Roll, who in turn were hiding behind Knightman, _"Wh...why Knightman not do anything, guts?"_

" _...This night…"_ Knightman spoke up, _"Tis truly a foreboding one…"_

" _N...no kidding,"_ Megaman gulped as Roll held onto him tightly.

" _Y-y-yeah…"_ Roll agreed.

* * *

"Okay. There's the ends of the stairway," Whisper noted, "I do hope Taiga is okay."

"He did take most of the pain for those falls for us…" Raito mumbled, having calmed down a bit after what happened not too long ago.

The two humans and one Yokai soon exited the stairs into a large stone chamber. Once fearsome stone statues were now aged away into shades of their former selves while the floor barely had an egyptian eye detail in it still. In the center of it all was a large pile of broken, aged lumber.

"This...this is a creepy basement," Raito pointed out as he took in the scenery, "Looks more like an alter than a basement."

Cyber just gave a worried gulp, trying to keep an eye on everything around them. Whisper floated over to the pile of lumber and looked up, barely managing to see a hole in the ceiling.

"I think I found where Taiga fell!" Whisper called, earning a harsh shush from a shaking Cyber.

"D-d-d-d-don't shout," Cyber whispered, "Wh-wh-wh-what if a m-m-m-m-m-monster's here?"

"Come on...the only thing in here that can come close counting as a monster is Whisper...and Taiga when he's angry." Raito said, trying to lighten the mood.

Whisper phased through the lumber, "EH?!" he zipped out, "HE'S UNDER ALL THAT!"

"What!?" Raito gasped, "How...how do we dig him out of all that?!"

"Cyber, summon Robonyan," Whisper urged, "He might have something we can use to get him out."

"H-Hai," Cyber gulped as she took out Robonyan's card, "...A-Ano...Raito-san, do you have a Duel Disk I could borrow real quick?"

"You have an idea?" Raito asked as he tried lifting a piece of lumber.

"H-Hai," Cyber nodded.

"...Okay," Raito nodded, using his free arm to reach into his bag (which Taiga had suggested to take beforehand) and took his Duel disc out, "Here.".

"A-Arigatou," Cyber nodded before looking at their arms, "A-Ano...Could you put it on? Whisper-san cuffed my Duel Disk arm."

"S-sure," Raito nodded as he strapped the Duel disc on Cyber's free arm.

Cyber put the card on the Duel Disk, making the Yokai Medal come out, "W-Watashi wa t-t-t-tomodachi...D-Debekoi, R-Robonyan! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=Gokektsu Shokan!=** a portal appeared on the ground **=Goketsu! Goketsu! Kanzen muketsu no daishūketsu!=**

=Robonyan!= the robotic Yokai declared as he came out =Cyber, summoning me was the correct choice=

"Robonyan, h-help! T-Taiga-san is under all that!" Cyber informed.

=Ah. Very well= Robonyan looked at the lumber =My sensors indicate that aside from some spinal damage from landing on it multiple times in a matter of minutes, he is unconscious= his torso opened to reveal two mechanical hands and two saws =Beginning Operation!= with that, the hands and saws began to systematically cut and remove the old lumber covering Taiga.

" _S-Sugoi…"_ Roll awed as within minutes, Robonyan finished removing the last of the ruined lumber, stacking it neatly nearby.

=Operation successful= Robonyan nodded, giving the two humans a thumbs up.

"Good," Raito nodded as the two ran over to check on Taiga to make sure he was alright.

" _How did you do that so fast?"_ Megaman pondered as the Duel Spirits were looking over Robonyan.

=This task is considered trivial in the future= Robonyan informed =Gutsman, cease poking me or I will be authorized to retaliate=

" _Gutsman just curious about robokitty, guts,"_ Gutsman replied.

"Right...well thanks…" Raito said as he tapped Taiga's shoulder. "Taiga...wake up...Taiga!" he called out only to get no response whatsoever, "...He's knocked out. Cyber, help me move him."

"H-Hai!" Cyber nodded.

With that, the two lifted the unconscious Taiga up the best they could, moving him to the side of the room and laid him against the wall to fully check him for injuries.

"Ooh…" Cyber cringed, looking at the bruise on Taiga's back, "He must have gotten that from all those falls…"

"He did use himself as a shield for us…" Raito admitted. "He acted fast back there. That was impressive." he admitted as they gently laid him against the wall. "But at least he's in one piece."

=Retaliation Authorized! ROCKET PUNCH!=

" _BWAAAA!"_ Gutsman cried out as Robonyan walked over to the three, his fired-off hand returning to him after sending Gutsman flying off.

=Do you require an evac from this area?= Robonyan queried.

"Yes. We need to hurry and get Taiga some medical attention." Raito stated, "Who knows how bad he got banged up by all that lumber."

=For most normal humans that could have been deadly, yet your friend seems to have held up well= Robonyan stated, =From what I can scan, he's suffered very little internal damage=

"That's a relief," Cyber sighed in relief before a beep went off and Robonyan turned, assuming a fighting stance.

=Unknown presence detected. 15 meters= Robonyan informed, looking at the other side of the 'basement.'

"Wait, what?" Raito asked looking at the robotic cat. He then looked off to the dark section where Robonyan's eyes were pointed.

=Activating flood lights= Robonyan stated as his optics shined brightly, illuminating the darker side of the room.

Cyber and Roll let out frightened squeaks as Raito shuddered with wide eyes. Lying upon a throne of bones, a lone figure drank from a goblet made of a skull. The figure seemed to be female as evident by their hourglass figure, but parts of their body seemed to be decaying to the point of exposed bone being shown. Part of the face was caved in while the other half was twisted and turned to resemble an upside-down lamb's skull. Bones encircled their left arm, shaped into the form of another Duel Disk while its body was barely covered in tattered strips of cloth...and a bloodied, ruined doctor's coat, much to the dismay of one Cyber Miko.

"..." Whisper noticed the look he was getting from Cyber, "Don't bla…"

"I blame you…" Cyber whispered harshly at her butler as she hid behind Raito.

"Wh...what the hell is that?" Raito whispered. "No...seriously...what. the. Hell is that!?"

=Analysis confirmed= Robonyan informed =Results: Inconclusive. No brain pulses, no heartbeat, yet sensors confirm it is alive=

"H...how...that thing...couldn't possibly…" Raito was at a loss for words, his brain was slowly beginning to shut itself down from sheer fear of what they were seeing.

=Raito, Cyber, look at the hand with the chalice= Robonyan advised.

The two looked and gasped. In-between the fingers were cards with more of the people with horrified expressions in them. Once the last of its drink was consumed, the strange thing moved its head to fully look at them, the sockets where the eyes should have been just black voids of nothingness with a mere white miniscule red dot in them.

"Gh!" Raito tensed when the thing looked straight at them.

 ***thud***

=Threat level increased= Robonyan tensed up, a pillow shooting out of his behind to catch the passed out Cyber's head before it could hit the ground.

What neither of them noticed was Taiga's fingers twitch at the sound of the thud. The thing raised its arm before listlessly letting it drop again. The skulls scattered about the throne opened their mouths, letting out the final noises they ever released. Wails. Wails of utter despair and savage agony erupted from the skulls as the sockets began to release a black sludge.

"Oi…" a faint voice spoke but no one could pay attention to it.

The sludge made its way onto the ground and seemed to move as if it were living. It slithered about, crawling up the statues and covering the blank or destroyed heads, reforming into copies of the same head. On the ground, the remaining sludge completed the eye.

"Listen…" the voice spoke again but was drowned out nonetheless.

The figure squeezed before crushing its goblet before opening the fist, exposing a deck. It slid it into the slot on its skeletal Duel Disk.

=It appears to want a duel= Robonyan observed before looking up to see the hole above seal shut =And it refuses a denial=

"No way...that thing wants to duel us?" Raito asked.

"I said listen…" the voice stated. "I. AM. TALKING!" Taiga shouted loud enough to shake the entire room.

"Ahh! Taiga?!"

Taiga rose to his feet as he ripped off his jacket and shirt. His eyes opened revealing a very angry glare that for some reason felt worse then the horror show Raito had been seeing.

"Didn't I say listen?" he asked slowly. "You scared my friends...you're the one who tried to hurt them." he spoke as he turned his glare to the figure in front of them. "Omae...omae…" he growled as he walked forward. His body shaking from anger.

=Raito, hand over the Duel Disk to Taiga and remove my card from it= Robonyan advised, moving away from Taiga's path as his danger indicators were going wild near him.

"Huh?" he blinked before he looked at the duel disk. "Right...Taiga!" he shouted as he followed the instructions and tossed the device to Taiga who grabbed it in his hand.

"You...you dare to scare my friends...you I can never forgive." Taiga said as he put the duel disk on. "Sa...I will defeat you!" he roared.

 **?: 4000**

 **Taiga: 4000**

The figure drew a single card from their deck.

"Who said you could go first?" Taiga asked.

The figure ignored him as it slid a card into its Field Spell Zone, causing the walls to turn into living flesh.

"You should at least have the nerve to talk!" Taiga roared his voice shaking everything. "If you're going to duel with someone then have the nerve to talk, or are you afraid you're going to lose your cool!?" he taunted. "I can feel it...you're afraid."

The figure paused briefly in its movements at that before moving from the far left card to the far right one and playing it face-up. Emerging from the fleshy walls was a feminine horrific monster. Its body was covered in red and purple robes befitting a mad queen. It spread out it skeletal wings and gave a mad shriek.

 **Infernalqueen Archfiend: FIRE/4/900-1900/1500/Fiend/Effect: The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, during each Standby Phase increase the ATK of 1 Archfiend monster by 1000 points until the End Phase.**

"An Archfiend deck," Raito noted, "Then this field spell...it must be Pandemonium." he figured.

The figure placed two cards facedown before sitting down once more on its throne.

"Taiga be careful...it's got the edge right now."

"Daijoubu Raito…" Taiga responded. "Right now...I'm serious." he stated as he drew a card. "Right now...I'm burning up!" he shouted as he saw the card in his hand. "I summon Cosmos Saint: Wolf Haruto in atk mode!" he shouted as a stone pillar erupted from the ground before cracking to reveal his monster. "Next I'll use his special ability: By discarding a card from my hand, he can deal 700 points of damage to your life points." he explained as he did so.

Wolf Haruto then crossed his fingers in a hand sign before he swung his left arm as a series of stone shuriken fired from the ground and hit the mystery opponent.

 **?: 4000-3300**

"Yes! First blood!" Whisper cheered before cringing at seeing the stone shuriken were embedded in the thing's body, "...And it does not bleed."

"Next I'll play pot of greed to get two more cards." Taiga stated drawing two more cards. He then placed one card face down. "I end my turn, yours." he growled out to the thing.

The being drew a card as it stood up. It then placed it onto the Duel Disk and a new Archfiend emerged. Its body seemed to have been done without any skin and the muscles under its dense, tainted-yellow bones shaped into regal demonic armor. It had wings like Infernalqueen Archfiend and a massive blue-tinted sword while the top of its head was shaped like a crown. It let out a deep roar.

 **Terrorking Archfiend: DARK/4/2000/1500/Fiend/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The effects of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed as a result of battle are negated.**

Infernalqueen cackled as it increased its attack by another 1000.

 **Infernalqueen: 1900 - 2900**

"It summoned another one," Raito noted as the two monsters glared at Taiga.

The thing motioned to the king, who hefted his blade up with a roar. Terrorking then charged and swung at the Cosmos Saint, who tried his best to deflect with his arm only for the attack to carry through and destroy Wolf Haruto, the sword swinging towards Taita, who merely ducked his head back and letting it swing over his head.

 **Taiga: 4000-3700**

Infernalqueen let out a mad cackle before sending out a swarm of decaying locusts towards Taiga. The Locust crashed into Taiga and swarmed around him.

 **Taiga: 3700-800**

Taiga raised his free hand through the swarm of insects before swinging it, making them disperse. Raito cringed as he saw scratches and bites visible all over his torso.

"Is that it?" he asked the monsters. "I've faced worse." he taunted to the two monsters.

The thing placed a lone card and ended their turn by sitting down.

"My turn." Taiga drew a card before he looked over his hand. "I've given you enough time for warm up." he stated calmly as he pulled a card from his hand. "First I summon Cosmos Saint Lionet Soma in attack mode." He said as a surge of fire formed into his Cosmos Saint clad in his lion themed armor. "Next, I activate the face down Call of the Haunted to bring back Wolf Haruto." he said as a mass of ground formed that broke to reveal Wolf Haruto again. "But I'm not done yet." he said as he grabbed another card in his hand, "I play Monster Reborn to summon another monster that's in my Grave. Cosmos Saint: Dragon Ryuho." he explained as a mass of water formed a third monster.

Standing there was a young man with long black hair clad in bright emerald green armor with a dragon themed headband and a shield on his left arm.

 **Cosmos Saint Dragon Ryuho:Warrior/WATER/4/1900/2200/effect: Once per turn this card can swap it's attack and defense points until the end of the next turn. Once per turn: you can discard a card from your hand to give this card an extra 500 attack points.**

"Next is the important part." Taiga explained as a green portal opened on the ground. "I overlay my three monsters to summon another Cosmos Saint." he explained as what looked like dragons of green energy floated out of the portal and around the field. "A knight who channels the overflowing power of the dragon into his fists. A warrior who fights till the bitter end. Comsos Saint: Dragon Shiryu!" he roared as the light became brighter, something then formed on Taiga's back, a tattoo of an asian dragon formed on his back glowing the same light as the portal.

The three Cosmos Saints then turned into orbs of light that overlapped with one another before a giant green dragon rose from the portal and devoured the light. It then roared at the figure sitting on the throne, shaking the very ground like an earthquake. In the time frame of a second, the dragon was dispersed into specs of light revealing a new figure standing on Taiga's side of the field. It was man about the exact same height as him with long black hair, his armor was a bright jade green in color with golden accents, his chest armor resembling the scales of a dragon, his left arm having a shield attached to his gauntlet, while the right resembled the head of a dragon. A helmet of matching color formed on his head with a dragon head over his forehead.

 **Cosmos Saint: Dragon Shiryu:Warrior/WIND/rank 4/2600/3000/XYZ: 3 level 4 warrior cards/effect: When this card is successfully XYZ summoned: it is summoned in defense position. By removing one overlay unit from this card: swap this card's attack and defense points for the remainder of this turn.**

"Awesome!" Raito awed as Whisper gawked.

"E-Eh?" Cyber mumbled as she awoke before seeing the thing with its two monsters, "...Ohhh…"

 ***thud***

"Oi, Cyber." Taiga sighed, holding his head as he saw that, while Dragon Shiryu shrugged at that, seeming to agree with Taiga. "Oi, weirdo...give me a sec. I got to check on me friend. She's more important than you." he stated to his opponent as he walked over to Raito and Cyber.

"She is not doing well here," Whisper informed, fanning the passed out bluenette.

"She is a vexing girl," Taiga stated as he kneeled down next to them, "She can yell and hit me, yet she faints at this cheesy horror movie cliche stuff."

"She was traumatised the last time she went into an abandoned structure. Nearly had her heart ripped out of her body while she was strapped down to a medical table by a mad doctor Yokai," Whisper explained.

"Hm...well of course she's going to keep freaking out if you bring it up like that with all the detail." Taiga stated, "She's scared alright...but that's a good thing."

"Whis?" Whisper pondered.

"Fear...that's just proof you want to live." Taiga stated with a slight smile, the dragon on his back glowing brighter as he spoke. "So the fact she was so scared then just shows how much she wanted to live. But if you bring it up as a tragedy...she'll always be afraid, she survived, she's here. She's stronger than that. But...she needs to realize that...not be reminded of how bad it was." he said as he lightly bonked Whisper. "Remember that."

"You don't think we've tried to get her over it?" Whisper asked, "She's tried going into the place she had been traumatized at more than once before she came here and each time she only made a few steps in before passing out."

"That's not how to deal with fear." Taiga sighed as he placed his hand on Cyber's head. "Fear...is a strange thing...but contrary to belief...it's not really a bad thing." he explained. "Fear only has the power you give it. So I chose not to give fear the power to make me weak or cowardly, I won't let fear turn me into someone who betrays his friends. I let fear remind me how much I want to stay alive, how I want to make a lot of great friends...I chose to let fear make me kind." he explained as he stood back up. "That's why...when I see someone use fear to do this to people...all I feel is anger!"

"Taiga…" Raito whispered in awe.

"Raito...take care of Cyber...remember what I told you before. I'm not good for much, but you can rely on my ability to punch things." he explained as he turned away from his friends to face his opponent.

"H...hai," Raito nodded.

"So inbpiwind~!" Whisper sobbed, blowing his nose.

"I just want to say this to you...whatever the hell you are." Taia spoke to the thing sitting on the throne. "You angered me, you scared my friends...and I have no clue what you wanted to do to them, but my instincts tell me it was bad. So in short...you messed up." he stated as he raised his free hand and slowly clenched it into a fist with each finger curling closed he popped his knuckles one by one. "My next move I play the spell card Giant Trunade." he stated as a large green twister formed around him, "Now all spells and traps go back to our hands," he stated as the field changed back to normal and the thing put three cards back into their hand. "Next I'll use Dragon Shiryu's special ability. By discarding one of his overlay units, he can swap his attack and defense points around.

 **Cosmos Saint Dragon Shiryu: ATK:2600-3000/DEF:3000-2600**

"Next I equip Shiryu with a unique equip card. I give him the Spell Card, Excalibur." Taiga stated as Dragon Shiryu held his right arm up as a golden aura formed around it.

 **Dragon Shiryu: 3000-3200**

"Next, Dragon Shiryu targets your Terror King, but just so you know...when a card equipped with Excalibur picks an attack target...their attack points are cut in half for the Damage Phase." he explained simply as Shiryu raised his arm before he slowly swung it down.

The next thing anybody noticed the entire ground had a large gold line going down it that split the building above them in half. It nearly reached the Terrorking when the line just skidded to a halt.

"Gah! It must have activated one of its facedowns before you sent them back!" Whisper realized.

Taiga said nothing. He just kept staring at his enemy, his eyes seeming to glow for a moment and making the figure visibly shake.

"My statement has been made clear." Taiga replied as he pulled a card out of his hand and placed it face down. "Your move."

The thing rose up and drew a card. It didn't flinch as its two monsters stabbed it in the chest with their claws, pulling out a handful of blackened sludge that they devoured greedily.

 **?: 3300 - 2000**

The thing reactivated its Field Spell and set its two cards face down once more. Infernalqueen united her hand with Terroring before a red aura came off them.

 **Terrorking Archfiend: 2000 - 3000**

"Right back to where we started." Raito noted as the field

The thing placed a card on the field and the ground beside the two monsters broke apart, allowing a demonic skull on skeletal tentacles emerge from the ground. If anyone thought about it, it was almost like a rook in design.

 **Desrook Archfiend: LIGHT/3/1100/1800/Fiend/Effect: The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend".**

The thing then played another card, emptying their hand. Terrorking turned to Desrook before ripping it apart, greedily devouring it in its entirety. The muscles of its body swelled up as a menacing red aura erupted off its body. It let out a mencacing, war-filled, agony-intent wailing screech of a roar.

"That...It just played Checkmate!" Raito gasped, "Taiga, it can attack you directly now!"

"Kakate-koi." Taiga challenged nonchalantly, even adding the bring it on hand sign. This just seemed to anger his opponent and its monsters, evident by the thing's now-empty hand crushing a skull on its throne. "Are you going to make me wait?!" he demanded in a loud tone, adding more rage to his opponent.

Terrorking readied his blade and rushed at Taiga.

"Tsk...just like I thought...a coward to the bitter end. Too scared to face my cards in a real battle...some king." Taiga spat, still not scared or worried.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Whisper covered his eyes.

The sword came at Taiga's neck, only for it stop. Terrorking grunted as it tried to force it down on Taiga's head, but something kept its arms from moving.

"Oh wait...I stopped the card already." Taiga stated. he pointed to a trap card on his field now face up, "Athena's Protection." he explained, "Tough luck." he grinned at Terrorking, "I have Gods on my side." he taunted to the monster.

Terrorking let out a frenzied roar as it tried to swing again, only for Shiryu to grab his wrist. Shiryu wagged his finger in Terrorking's face before his foot connected with his stomach, sending him flying back to the other side of the field.

"Athena's Protection allows me to send a spell from my hand to the grave. And cancel any spell or trap you activate." Taiga explained. "So let it synch in...In my fists this night resides a god. And I just can't wait to unleash it on you."

Infernalqueen knelt down as the thing sat down on its throne once more, crushing the skull on the other side.

"So you can learn." Taiga taunted as he took that as his turn. He then held his hand up once more. "This is where I end things now." he stated "Unlike you...I know that inside my deck are great friends who give me their power. I'll show you...why angering me...was the worst thing you could have ever done. So keep this in mind...when I strike you down...I won't do it with vengeance or anger...it will be simply to end this." he stated as he grabbed the top card of his deck. He then drew it out and smirked as he looked at what he got. "I activate the spell card Seventh Sense." he stated, playing a spell card showing a warrior with a galaxy backdrop behind his head.

"Seventh?" Raito blinked.

"Humans have five senses we rely on, the sixth sense is believed to be instinct. But above that is a seventh, a sense that tunes a Saint to the infinite cosmos that burns within their soul, with this sense, it does not matter if they are blind or death, the world is laid bare to them." he stated as Dragon Shiryu closed his eyes.

 **Dragon Shiryu:2800-3300**

"And it gives them access to even greater power." he added. "I could end this in one of many ways right now...but I shall show you the ultimate technique Shiryu has at his disposal." he stated pulling the card he drew from his hand. Dragon Shiryu then disappeared, making the thing and its monsters blink in confusion.

Terrorking then felt two arms wrapped around from under his shoulders as Shiryu appeared behind him. A burning green aura surrounding him.

"Rozan...Ko...Ryu...HA!" Taiga roared as Dragon Shiryu did the same before his burning green aura formed around him and turned into a giant emerald dragon. The Dragon then shot up into the sky...crashing through the roof and demolishing the abandoned dorm above.

The Dragon rose higher and higher into the night sky lighting up the stars brightly.

"The Rozan Ko Ryu ha, is a suicide move." Taiga stated, "Shiryu burns all his Cosmos to the limit and uses not only his own power but that of his own enemies to defeat them. Or in these terms...by sacrificing Dragon shiryu. His attack points and that of your Terrorking are dealt as damage to your life points." he explained as he turned his back to the thing as all that sunk in, his dragon tattoo glowing brighter.

The Dragon roared as it turned down and flew straight down towards the ground and towards the throne. The thing looked up before holding a hand up towards the falling dragon. The skulls opened once more and more of the sludge-like substance erupted from the throne, shooting up in the form of a reaper. The Dragon roared as it grew even larger and bit down on the reaper before crashing into the throne and the thing Taiga was dueling, causing a large green shockwave that blinded everyone and even overpowered the night sky.

" _Sugoi power…"_ Megaman whispered, keeping an arm over his eyes to try to dull the light in his eyes.

"Saa...face the intensity of our Cosmos." Taiga stated as the dragon tattoo faded away in green specks of light.

 **?:2000-0**

 **Taiga: WIN!**

The light finally died down, revealing nothing had remained but a crater. Whisper tugged on the swirl on his head, causing his dropped jaw that broke the ground to zip back onto his face.

"I haven't seen something that powerful since I saw Red J and Orochi fight," Whisper awed.

"I warned it." Taiga stated as he raised his thumb and swiped it across his nose. "Sa...Raito...let's wake up Cyber and...go home." he smiled to his friend.

"H….hai…" Raito slowly nodded..

Taiga then walked over to Cyber as he gently shook her.

"Cyber...wake up...wakey wakey...Cyber, your cat is running away." he spoke, hoping to get a reaction from her.

"Allow me," Whisper informed before clearing her throat, "The Creeper is a spy!"

"AH! CREEPER!" Cyber freaked, "Stay away from my Minecraft house!" she blinked twice before looking at Whisper, "Mou...Whisper-san, why do you have to say that?" she looked around and then up, "...How did we end up in a big hole?"

"This used to be the abandoned Dorm." Taiga stated.

"...You blew up the place?" Cyber asked with wide eyes.

"No...not intentionally...All I did was duel that monster movie reject and my final move...Well to be fair, I did tell it I had a god inside my fist for this duel." Taiga stated, looking at the night sky. The clouds that may have been their before all but gone now. "Hm...what a pretty night sky."

"..." Cyber facepalmed with a groan, "This is horrible. We have got to get out of here immediately."

"Why?" the two guys asked.

"You just blew up a place, Taiga-san. By now, teachers that are out looking for whatever caused this are coming this way," Cyber deadpanned.

"Ah, one problem with that Cyber." Raito said as he pointed to where the stairs use to be...which had fallen down since the building was now gone.

"...Taiga-san, I need to have that Duel Disk real quick," Cyber informed, taking another card out.

"Huh?" Taiga's voice asked as he was standing on top of the crater now. "Oi...what are you two still doing down there?"

"..." Cyber and Raito facepalmed.

"Hold on I'll get you down...wait...how?" he asked before his rope hook landed next to him, "Good rope." he said to himself as he grabbed it. "Kay! Stay close together."

He turned the rope into a lasso. He then began swinging it around before tossing it and looping it around both of them. He then pulled, closing the loop, and began to drag both of them up the crater wall. He then placed them both down on the ground before undoing the rope.

"There...you're at the top now." Taiga nodded with a smile. "I don't know why you didn't just climb."

"You...I...ugh," Raito groaned, "Let's just hurry out of here...we'll figure o-" he began until a piece of paper fell on his face, "..."

"Nanja-kore?" Taiga asked as he grabbed the paper.

"What does it say?"

"Not sure. It's faded, but I can make out some of it," Taiga responded as he looked at it, "'Even though my research is complete, I've still yet to find the keys needed to enter the blank. But once I do...everything will be truly perfect, and I won't have to look at that blasted card game again. Signed…'"

"...Signed who?" Whisper pondered, phasing through the paper and startling Raito.

"Not sure. The name's faded out, but I can barely see two things at the bottom," Taiga responded, "Neo, and Aca something."

"Neo and Aca?"

"Beats me." Taiga replied as he folded the paper and slid it into his pocket.

"...soka," Raito noted.

"Mah...this night is done." Taiga sighed as he stretched his arms up and began popping his back. "Ah...I'm tired…" he sighed as he turned away to begin walking. "Oh yeah…" he remembered as he slammed his fist into his palm. He then turned around and put his hand on Cyber's head, "Cyber."

"Hai?" Cyber asked.

"You're very strong. Stronger than I ever could have imagined." he smiled.

"E-Eh?"

"Because...you were that afraid and still came with us. You're strong. You just have to see that. And next time you feel afraid...Raito and I will be there to help you. If you need me to punch something scary, then just tell me." he added with a smile as he patted her head. "Just remember...you're not alone. Got it?"

"...H-Hai…" Cyber sniffled with a smile.

"But...I think you need to work on how you see fear is all. You give it too much power...but that's okay. You're too kind for it to be a bad thing." he added.

"Indeed she is," Whisper agreed, "Many of the Yokai she's befriended have been through her kind words to them. She's truly an amazing example of the philosophy King Enma would preach to we Yokai about befriending humans."

"C-Can we leave now please?" Cyber asked, "I don't want to be around here if teachers start showing up or campus security."

"Right than; Plausible deniability." Taiga nodded simply. "Let's go then." he nodded as he began walking.

"Matte, Taiga-san," Cyber advised, quickly taking the Duel Disk, "I have a better idea for getting back to the dorm."

* * *

A large table-sized purple mirror's reflective surface glowed before the trio fell out of it. Taiga got up and stretched a bit before looking at the mirror, seeing it had arms and legs with a pair of eyes and an open mouth with tongue in the reflective surface.

"I got to get me one of those," Taiga stated simply.

" _Thrice! Thrice in a row!"_ Gyroman sobbed comically as a blushing Cyber and Raito quickly got untangled, _"Why do you get to enjoy the pleasures of Marshmallow Heaven?!"_

"Hmm…" Taiga muttered as he began to stretch by twisting around side to side, his arm smacking Gyroman and sending him flying across the room. "Ah my back...that's going to be sore for a few hours."

"Ano...I could ask another of my Yokai Friends to help," Cyber offered.

"No...don't worry, I have my own friends." Taiga replied with a small smile. It was then they noted all those large bruises on his back...incredibly smaller now.

"Sugoi," Cyber gasped.

"Ah...what?" he asked in confusion. "Oh right...Cosmos has more uses besides shooting stars out of your fists."

"Shooting stars? That was a dragon you punched out, not a shooting star!" Whisper argued.

"Shh." Taiga replied as he jumped into his bed. "Well I'm sleepy. You two better get to bed too. Don't want anyone finding out we where awake now." he was then pushed off as a duplicate of him took a deep breath while getting off Taiga's bunk.

"Oi!" the other Taiga shook a fist at him, "Wake me first before you do that, baku!" a poof of purple smoke revealed a strange cartoonish purple creature with a massive mouth and an elephant's trunk before it poofed away.

"...Ahh! The card!" Raito exclaimed in realization as he quickly took the card he and Cyber found out of his pocket, "Oi, Taiga. W-"

Taiga's finger poked Raito in the head, making him fall over with a snore.

"Sleep...freak out in the morning man...zzzz" Taiga replied with a snore as he went to sleep.

"..." Cyber shook her head before going to the bunk beds and woke up the duplicates of her and Raito, "Arigatou, Baku, Bakumi."

"No problem, baku," the other Cyber replied before the two poofed like the first before Whisper put a smelling salt over Raito's nose.

"...Mou...We'll try and bring it up with him tomorrow," Raito sighed as he stood back up, rubbing the spot Taiga flicked him at.

"ZZZZZ!" Taiga snored loudly at that.

"...And there goes another sleepless night," Raito facepalmed.

" _You were probably better off knocked out from Taiga's pressure point trick. At least than, you could have slept."_ Megaman pointed out.

"I can help with that," Cyber offered as she summoned Baku, "Sleepy-time, Baku-chan."

"You got it, baku!" Baku replied before inhaling and then exhaling a large pink cloud of smoke in Cyber and Raito's faces, causing both to fall over, fast asleep, "There we go, baku." the Yokai then yawned and poofed out.

* * *

In the crater, the undamaged eye in it twitched as the sludge making it slid together, reforming the creature. It let out a rasp as it saw the area was gone.

"Hey!"

"?!" the creature shivered as it slowly turned to see a figure glaring at it.

"What the fuck, you damn idiot? I told you to collect all those mortal souls and you lost them all with that loss!" the second figure growled.

The figure trembled as it stepped back before a shadow came over it. It turned and let out a screech before something clamped down on it with a screech of its own. Minutes later, Atticus walked out into the area with two other teachers.

"Yikes," Atticus cringed as he saw the crater with nothing in it, "Well, I think we found where the explosion happened." he whistled at the destruction that was laid before them. "That was definitely not lightning."

"What do you suppose it was?" a female teacher pondered.

"Either a tactical nuke...or...nope. That's all I can figure."

"Don't be ridiculous. It must have just been some stupid gas leak or something."

"A gas leak?" Atticus pondered, "But...this place wasn't supposed to have gas lines around here. ...You don't think that we have secret scientists on the island like rumors of the first Duel Academy had here, do you?"

"Is every suggestion you make going to be something crazy? Or will you suggest something grounded in reality?"

"What can I say? I'm a strong believer of the supernatural," Atticus shrugged, "You gotta be to hang loose, ya know."

"Well first thing's first...what destroyed that old dorm...not that I mind really...with it gone, we can save ourselves the trouble of telling the brats not to go near it."

"I'm still gonna tell me keikis to stay as far away from this crater," Atticus shrugged, "Still...It is rather ominous. I mean, this is a direct path of lava when there's an eruption, but it always remained once people checked the area."

"Well...next time it will have a hole to fill up."

"Still...we can't just tell the students the building is just gone...that will make them all too curious," the female teacher stated. "If anything, they will all sneak out in swarms to see it."

"Whatever," the other teacher snorted as he walked off.

"Hey, wait up!" Atticus called as her and the other teacher followed, "So we go with the tactical nuke story right?"

"No!" everyone else snapped.

* * *

 _SZ: Well...thsi chapter was pretty...uh...scary? Ominous?...what's th word I'm looking for?"_

 _Z0: Creepy as hell? Freaky? Wierd? Spoopy?_

 _SZ: probably one of those, yes. But yeah….seems there's something big going on._

 _GT: Aye. I mean, what was with that freaky demon thingy?! And why did it not really show any fear around Taiga, but clearly showed it to whoever it was talking to?_

 _Z0: *holds flashlight up to face* That is the mystery my friends. *tosses flashlight out the window* Oh well...at least we got to see some much unneeded property destruction courtesy of a freaking Dragon bodyslam!_

 _GT: True. That was both amazing and downright scary._

 _Z0: Hahaha...if you think that's the worse move Saint Seiya has to offer then you have not seen the series. One of the moves in the show involves summoning a giant whirlpool out of thin air to crush you till nothing's left. And that was by Neptune god of the sea no less. Or was it Poseidon..._

 _SZ: Yup..but I've only seen that in the game. Would've seen it in the anime, but Crunchyroll doesn't have the other seasons yet._

 _Z0: No yeah it was Poseidon...Roman gods are a different arc._

 _GT: Yikes…*turns to the reader* Well, thank you for reading! Here's a preview for the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Raito: The Big 5?_

 _Atticus: They're the school's most powerful and talented students._

 _Taiga: Who are they this year?_

 _Atticus: Can't say. It's a rule that no teacher can tell the students who the Big 5 are. They just have to expose themselves to you._

 _Taiga: Raito...I know what we're doing this week._

 _Cyber: I refuse to come out of this kitchen except for bed and classes! I do not want to get involved in this idea!_

 _?: Excuse me. Is there something I can help you with?_

 **Duel 8: Mystery of the Big 5! Enter the Cyber Empress!**

* * *

 _GT: Cyber's an Empress?_

 _SZ: No no. it's a title GT! a-*covers mouth*...almost spoiled it._

 _GT: Aw nuts. Almost got a spoiler._

 _Z0: I'll get it out of him._

 _SZ: Why do I feel a sense of dread when you say that, Z0?_

 _Z0: *has Ganma Grunts surround SZ* Oh no reason._

 _SZ: ...Aw, crap baskets._

 _Z0: Well till next time readers and reviewers, this has been fun I'm Kamen Rider ZER0...and I have a friend to make talk. *raises fist that crackles with energy*_

 _GT: Or we could sic Bakurobaa on him. She can make you tell anything. EIther that or get the Legend Yokai Netaballerina to Inspirit him to force him to give out spoilers. And I is GammaTron!_

 _SZ: Not helping, GT! Also, I'm Seanzilla115 and...one thing to say…*turns into fog and leaves out an opened window* See ya , suckas!_

 _Z0: And so the hunt begins *sits in a chariot pulled by grunts*_

 _GT: *hops into an Ungaikyou* First one to find him gets to do their method first!_


	8. Duel 8

_SZ: *coughs as he moved some cobwebs out of the way* man..haven't been to this story in months._

 _ZER0: *falls through the attic* Hey look what I found. Hi SZ!_

 _GammaTron: *pokes head out of a secret passage, the entrance squeaking open slowly* ... *walks in once it stops* … *oils the hinges and checks them before nodding* Really been a while._

 _Z0: I'm not arguing that._

 _SZ: Yeah...but hey. We're back to this story. Been in a big Yugioh Mood since...well, a lot of new Yugioh stuff has been released lately._

 _Z0: Indeed._

 _SZ: Yup. Like the new Yugioh movie, Dark Side of Dimensions, new Blue Eyes and Dark Magician Support, and...hoo boy a lot has happened in ARc-V, but I won't spoil that last one_

 _GT: Good._

 _Z0: Alright._

 _SZ: Yup. Other than that...let's move onto the story. Wait..should we do the disclaimer or no?_

 _GT: Do we have to?_

 _SZ:...I guess not. Z0?_

 _Z0: I've made my point on the subject before._

 _SZ:...good point. Begin story! *pulls screen down*_

* * *

A few days have passed since the events that took place at the Abandoned Dorm. Things have returned to what is considered normal for the trio of coed roommates that are Raito, Cyber and Taiga. For the former two however...they still couldn't shake their minds on what they discovered...cards with haunting images of people inside them, and that….thing that was hidden deep in the Abandoned Dorm's basement. That and the wondered fact that Taiga could still sleep like a rock after all of that. This was evident by a very loud snoring rocking the Red Dorm.

"...Sheesh….how can Taiga sleep like that?" Raito muttered as he sat next to him in the breakfest area of the Slifer Dorm.

"Zzz…" Taiga snored as he laid his head on the table. "Zzzz...no...no tousan...I did my chores...no more rock climbing...zzzz…"

"..." Raito just sweatdropped at that.

"Is there a reason why our queen of cooking isn't jamming on her cooking waves today?" Atticus asked, seeing Cyber absent from the kitchen...and behind Raito, shivering.

"...uh...l-let's just say she's been having some really nasty nightmares lately," Raito replied, _'More like we just witnessed something horrifying at the old Abandoned Dorm…and the fact that Cyber has an immense phobia of anyplace abandoned that doesn't involve Yokai she knows and was forced into going.'_

"I didn't do it!" Taiga shouted, waking up before shaking his head, "Sensei, what was the question again?"

"Nightmares, huh? Well, she does look like her mellows been wiped out by a fearsome storm," Atticus admitted before pulling out a slip and wrote on it, "Cyber, you're excused from morning classes today and your friends are off the Buddy System for the morning classes."

Everyone then saw Taiga trying to sneak off with a fishing pole. "What...he said we're free to go solo."

"You are to report to class immediately without breakfast, Taiga," Atticus frowned before handing Cyber a slip, "I want you to go see the chillin' nurse. She's a licensed psychologist and dreamologist."

"Might as well go Cyber." Taiga said as he swung his fishing pole and snagged a bundle of bananas before swinging it into his arms. "Don't worry; I'll just steal food to survive." he smiled walking off.

"...That's a detention," Atticus wrote down on a red slip of paper which Taiga snagged with the hook of his fishing line, "...And that's a week of them for taking it while I was writing."

"I was just taking the slip." Taiga groaned as he put it in his pocket, "Yeesh…" he rolled his eyes as he peeled a banana.

"H-Hai, Sensei," Cyber gulped as she took her slip, still shivering.

"...Raito, take her to the nurse's office," Atticus sighed, "My waves have been wiped out by a bad storm."

"You and Taiga just don't mesh well…" Raito pointed out.

"Just make sure you get to class on time," Atticus sighed before looking at the other Slifer Red students, " _All_ of you."

"Do we have to?" one Slifer Red Student asked with a slight gulp, "I mean, I heard one of the Elite 5 is currently walking around the school right now."

"Elite 5?" Raito repeated.

The door was kicked open, "I'm interested." Taiga spoke.

"Oh ho ho ho no. You do NOT want to tangle with them," another Slifer Red spoke up, "They're the best students this school has to offer."

Taiga just cracked his knuckles as his reply to that, "Bring it." he smiled happily.

"Slifer Reds are forbidden to duel them unless they specifically ask," Atticus informed, "It was a rule I managed to get into the rulebook in my second year as a teacher here."

Taiga pulled the rulebook out from his jacket and flipped through it rapidly before finding it, "Hm...so it is...hold on...wait...I can do that if I get harmed on campus...really? Good to know…" he read off more rules.

"...Just...Just all of you get to class and Raito, get our queen of cooking to the nurse," Atticus rubbed his head while pulling out a bottle of aspirin.

"Taiga is too free spirited even for Atticus…" Raito muttered in shock.

' _I don't want another chewing out about Taiga from the headmistress of the place again…'_ Atticus mentally sobbed as everyone left the dining room.

* * *

"Come on, Cyber...we're almost at the nurse's office," Raito said as he helped Cyber walk through the halls.

"Last night was just too much for her," Whisper noted, lightly fanning Cyber, "And that strange feature…" he shuddered, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Doubt we ever will, especially after what Taiga did… How does he have the ability to level a building...by dueling?!" Raito demanded, still in shock after seeing the power of Taiga's attack.

"I've heard that there are people with that kind of skill from years of training," Whisper informed.

" _And yet, you're using a cheat-cheat, guts,"_ Gutsman deadpanned, seeing the tablet behind Whisper's back.

"Gah!" Whisper panicked, fumbling his tablet, "I'm merely double-checking my resources is all! I would be a horrible butler if I gave out the wrong information!"

" _Still a cheat-cheat, guts."_

"There's the nurse's office," Whisper ignored.

"And you're sure that only we can see you?" Raito asked.

"Of course. Only those that can see spirits or have a Yokai Watch can see me," Whisper informed.

"True...but after Taiga revealed he...just can see you...do you blame me for being doubtful?"

"Martial arts require both physical and mental training. Enough mental training can let a martial artist see spirits," Whisper informed.

"Isn't that just what Taiga said?" Raito pointed out.

"Like I said, I make sure the information is accurate before saying anything," Whisper argued as Raito opened the door.

"Oh my. Is everything okay?" the nurse asked as she stood up.

" _..."_ Gyroman looked over the nurse, who was wearing a school-issued swimsuit under her medical coat, _"JACKPOT!"_

" _Really...just...what...who the hell...I mean...why?!"_ Megaman blabbered in a state of shock.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting any students so early in the morning, so I was just coming back from a morning swim in the indoor pool," the nurse explained, seeing the confused look on Raito's face, "I'm Dr. Marikawa. What's wrong?"

"...Oh! Uh...well…" Raito began as he looked over at Cyber, "My friend has been having some horrible nightmares lately, and has hardly gotten any sleep."

"Oh, that's terrible," Dr. Marikawa noted, "Here. Place her on the bed over here and get to class. I'll make sure she has a pass if we're done before lunch."

"Hai," Raito nodded as he carefully placed Cyber down on the medical bed, "I'll come back after class to check up on you, Cyber."

"Hai…" Cyber nodded, still shivering a bit.

"I'll make sure to do my very best fo her," Dr. Marikawa assured, "Now get to class. I heard that the Elite Five are coming to look over some of the classes today."

"Wait...what?" Raito asked as he began to sweat. _'Elite five...our class...Taiga...without a control…'_ he said mentally as he was sweating even more. "I NEED TO GO!" Raito shouted as he ran off.

"...Ara?" Dr. Marikawa blinked at that.

"Must be he's worried of our friend Taiga and him doing something stupid." Cyber spoke up, the same train of thought in her mind. "Yes...he's going to do something very stupid."

* * *

"Zzz…" Taiga snoozed as he rested a bit in class, his feet resting against the long desk row in front of him. His head leaning back with a book acting like a eye mask.

"Ahem! Taiga!" the teacher called out.

At that, his book flew past the Teacher's head and was embedded in the wall.

"Ah...sorry...force of habit when I'd get waken up like that!"

"Well stay focused. For all you know, a member of the Elite Five could be watching you from afar," the teacher stated before the other Red students in the classroom froze and slowly looked towards Taiga with wide, fearful eyes.

Taiga heard that as he stood up slowly. "Gomen...Teacher...repeat that last bit?" he asked with a wide smile forming on his face.

"No. I'm afraid of what'll happen if I do," the teacher countered, "Now...moving back to our lesson."

"Heh…" Taiga grinned...it was almost as if everyone could see and feel the aura of excitement forming around him.

* * *

"Crap crap crap crap crap!" Raito repeated as he rushed to class, hoping he could stop Taiga before he could do anything stupid, "Taiga if you get us in trouble, i swear to god I…!"

 ***THUD***

"Oof!" Raito grunted as he bumped into someone.

"Apologies...are you alright?" a voice asked.

Raito looked up..and gave a small blush. Standing there was a female Obelisk Blue Student, her azure colored hair flowing down to her lower back as she looked at him with her soft grey-ish eyes. She seemed to wear the male variant of the Obelisk Blue students, but more fitting for a female student.

"Ah...yeah...I'm fine." Raito shook his head as he pushed himself back to his feet. "I...I was just worried...my friend is really...stupid...and when I heard the Elite 5 might appear in our class...I already know he's gonna make a stupid move...I'm sorry...really sorry, but I need to stop him before he ends up...I don't know; threatening people."

"...Soka…" the female student noted, "...You care for your friends...don't you?"

"...Well...yeah. But…"

"Your deck…" the female student spoke up, "Can you bring it out real quick for me, please?"

"Eh?"

"I wish to test something."

"...okay…" Raito nodded as he held his deck out, the female student placing her hand on top of it.

"...These cards...I can tell they've been taken care of with great love and care…" the female student noted with a kind smile, "I can feel that they trust you."

"Huh?" Raito blinked as the female student took her hand off his deck.

"I apologize for that. I wanted to see if you were someone trustworthy," the female student stated, "You see...there's rumors going around that there's someone making illegal bets where the loser has to either give him their entire deck, or all of their rarest cards."

' _No way… Could it be Taiga? He said that he once beat a bunch of Blues for making fun of us...but would he really go so far?'_ Raito asked himself.

"Hmm?" the female student looked up at a nearby clock, seeing it read eight-fifteen, "...I'm sorry, but i must be going. There's one more class I want to check out before my duel begins."

"Right...I need to get going too...you have a good duel…" Raito said as he began walking towards his class, _'That girl….who was she? And why did she want to see my cards?'_

" _Who knows?"_ Gyroman shrugged, _"But god damn was she ho-"_

 ***CLANG!***

" _OW! Where did you get that frying pan?!"_ Gyroman snapped, rubbing his head as he glared at Roll.

" _You know what you did…"_ Roll countered with her own glare.

" _Crazy woman. I didn't do anything… You can't judge me for something I didn't even do yet...that's how many crazy stupid things happen."_

" _Uh huh…"_ Roll noted, not buying that one bit.

" _Dude, just take your lumps and get over it."_ Megaman complained.

" _No! It's a matter of principal!"_

" _Um, I do hate to interrupt since I'm enjoying the beatdown on Gyroman, but Taiga?"_ Meddy reminded.

"Oh right!" Raito gasped as he quickly ran to the classroom.

* * *

"...Come on...Where are they…" Taiga muttered as he carefully looked around the classroom from his seat. That Aura of excitement around him got even stronger...to the point most were wondering if the illusion of a dragon floating around him was real or just sheer terror of what would happen to the first person to set him off.

"T-Taiga, please calm yourself!" the teacher gulped under his desk, swearing that dragon glared at anything that spoke.

"Where...where….I need someone to duel…" Taiga muttered, tapping his fingers on the desk repeatedly.

"Taiga!" Raito shouted as he burst in, panting heavily, W...wha….whatever you do...do...do not….hoo boy!" he groaned as he fell on his butt.

"Oh thank god!" the teacher sighed in relief, "Raito Hikari, please control your fellow student before he does something he regrets!"

"I'll try...He has a week of detentions so far from Mr. Atticus," Raito replied.

"And he's still so willing to run wild...what kind of person is he?"

"He's...just Taiga," Raito shrugged.

"...J...just please sit down," the teacher sighed, "Besides, I don't want to other students end up being too scared to watch today's duel."

"Oh right…" Raito nodded as he made his way to Taiga. "Uhm, Taiga…?"

Taiga didn't look up...but that aura projected dragon did make Raito gulp. The dragon then turned to him.

" _Nope...nope...All the nope! You're on your own. I've seen what he can do with a dragon made of his freaky energy…"_

" _...I give this a five on the danger scale,"_ Megaman deadpanned.

" _Oh sure, put that guy up against things like the Cybeasts and Duo and all that crap!"_ Gyroman grumbled.

' _After seeing what Taiga can do...come to think of it...that wasn't even his strongest card...so what could have done with his best?'_ Raito wondered, he remembered the gold saint cards he used, and apparently he had even stronger cards than that.

" _...I still give it a three,"_ Megaman stated.

' _It got DEMOTED?!'_ Gyroman gawked.

" _Uh...it's looking at you. The dragon is looking right at Megaman."_

" _What? No, it's…"_ Megaman said before seeing the aura dragon glaring right at him, _"Huh. ...Four out of ten on the scale, then."_ the dragon growled, _"Look, buddy, you are as scary as a kitten compared to what I've had to deal with, so go back to wherever you came from or I'm blasting you."_

"You should see what it has faced." Taiga spoke.

"Uh...eh-heh-heh...C-Can you put it away? You know that you can't even duel these Elite Five guys since we're in Slifer Red unless they challenge us or you get promoted to Ra Yellow."

"I don't care." Taiga stated. "I will do it anyway. Nothing will get in the way of my finding a fun duel."

"I should inform you all that there's an issue in the Wireless VR tech, so no Duel Disks can be used at this time," the teacher informed, still under the desk, "And our tabletop dueling room is being fumigated."

"Then...how will Taiga duel anybody...cause trust me...right now that's all that can get that..." Raito pointed at the dragon, "To go away."

' _Why does this place attract the weirdos?'_ the teacher sobbed under his desk.

"Taiga, is there anything else that will get you to...calm down?" Raito asked.

"I told you...I want to find someone to duel. The mere fact in this school are 5 people who are so much stronger than me...it excites me...I want to battle with them...even if I lose...I want to enjoy every moment of that epic experience."

"..." the teacher slowly got out and put a deck of cards before Taiga, "Draw the top card."

"Nani?" Taiga blinked.

"Draw the top card and then I draw the card under that. We compare and the card with the higher level wins," the teacher informed.

"...I see." Taiga said, drawing a card and putting it face down on the table.

The teacher drew his card and put it down. The two stayed still for a few moments before flipping the cards, revealing Taiga had a Level 8 monster while the teacher had a Level 6.

"Taiga won…" Raito noted.

" _..."_ Megaman watched as the dragon snorted before leaving, _"And the dragon seems to accept it for now."_

"Soka…" Taiga sighed.

"Oh thank goodness," the teacher sighed as he put the deck away, _'Almost forgot about this little thing to help settle down duel-obsessed students.'_ "Now let's get back to class. And because of Taiga's distraction, everyone will have _triple_ the normal homework and each and every answer _must_ be correct on the homework or it will be an immediate 'F.'"

"Oh no…" Raito groaned as the other students booed at Taiga.

Taiga sighed, rubbing his nose, before the dragon formed again...only ten times the size as before.

"Septuple the homework and if all of them aren't right, it's an immediate failure of this course if you do not make the dragon leave this instant!"

"Tell them not me." Taiga responded. "The fact no one can learn to accept what is and take it out on me made me mad so it's back."

"Technically, it is your fault, Taiga," Raito admitted, "You were the one who made the dragon appear with your wanting to duel in the first place."

"I accept that, so I should be punished only; not the others." Taiga stated, surprising them.

"V-Very well. _Triple_ the homework for you and all the questions must be correct or you'll be forbidden from dueling for a month," the teacher informed, "Now please put the dragon away."

Taiga took a deep breath as it faded away. Everyone sighed in relief once it was gone while Megaman yawned.

' _It went down to a three again,'_ Roll sweatdropped.

"Thank you!" the teacher sighed in pure relief, "Now...if I can, let's continue today's lesson on…"

 ***RIIIIING!***

"..." the teacher just face faulted onto his desk as he groaned out, "Nevermind. Just...go and enjoy the duel or whatever…" he dropped a large stack of papers in Taiga's hands, "Remember; one hundred percent correct or no dueling for a month. And all faculty have been informed to not take your deck, but we will disable your Duel Disk to enforce the duel ban if you fail."

"Soka." Taiga nodded simply.

' _Damn you, damn you, damn you, Taiga! I never got to my lesson plan today..._ again _!' '_ the teacher mentally ranted as everyone left.

"You know he can sense hostility in the air…" Raito spoke up, the teacher being easy to read at the moment.

"You want me to direct it at _you_?" the teacher deadpanned.

"I'm good," Raito held his hands up, backing out slowly.

* * *

"Hmm...Well, at best I can tell you is this; you are forbidden from going to any area on the island deemed 'forbidden,'" Dr. Marikawa informed, handing Cyber a prescription, "I also want you to do some deep breathing exercises before going to bed each night."

"A-Arigatou," Cyber thanked, taking the prescription.

"Good. Now then, there's one more thing; you need to be more assertive with your friends," Dr. Marikawa informed, "From what I've been seeing and heard about around campus, you have been more of an enabler instead of someone who puts their foot down when it comes to this one friend of yours; Taiga, was it?"

"Hai…" she nodded slowly.

"You need to be more assertive with him when it comes to not wanting to do something that you are uncomfortable with."

"He doesn't really listen to me or Raito-san when he decides on something," Cyber replied.

"Then it seems to me that you need to spend some time giving him a little 'avoidance' treatment."

"Eh?"

"You mentioned that you two barely managed to convince him to not go out looking for the Forbidden Dorm after that story that started your nightmares," Dr. Marikawa informed, "To put it as simple as I can; your friend Taiga is at fault for exacerbating your phobia and is being as, to put it, 'Karma Houdini' in this."

"A-ano…" Cyber pursed her lips.

"Just think about it for me, okay? He seems to not regret his actions may have done you more good than bad. Sure, everything seems to end up being settled with Duel Monsters nowadays, but it doesn't mean that _all issues_ can be settled that way," Dr. Marikawa frowned.

"Negotiation or confrontation, right?"

"Something like that. But you need to let him know that he made a bad decision and that it's not easy to forgive him for it."

"I'll...I'll do my best," Cyber nodded, "Arigatou, Marikawa-hakase."

"Good. Now go on. I think the special duel will be starting soon," Dr. Marikawa smiled.

"H...hai," Cyber nodded before the door opened.

"Hey," Raito greeted as he walked in, "Did everything go okay?"

"Hai...I have some things to think about...and maybe talk some issues over." she explained.

"Soka…" Raito noted.

"Ano...where's Taiga?"

"Ah...he's...kind of busy." Raito said slowly.

"Busy with what?"

"...Homework," Raito replied, "...L-look. Let's...just head on over to the Duel Hall. The duel's about to start any minute."

"Hai," Cyber nodded as they walked off.

" _So what did the doctor say?"_ Meddy asked.

"Cyber-chan will need to do some deep breathing exercises for the next few weeks or so," Whisper replied, reading the prescription slip, "Oh, turns out the library has a book on those exercises she'll need to check out."

"Well...at least it's not so bad you need something like medicine." Raito muttered.

"Hai…"

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, and students of Duel Academy, welcome to today's duel!" Atticus greeted as he stood in the middle of the arena, "It took quite a bit of time, but we managed to get the VR system working, but only for at least one duel for today. Now our original duel was going to be between a pair of our best students, however, one of the Elite 5 has declared her request to duel someone here."

"Uso...one of the Elite 5?" a student asked.

"We'll get to see one of them in action for the first time this year?" another asked.

"This'll be awesome!"

"Who do you think they challenged?"

"Ahem! Anyways, let's bring out her opponent!" Atticus called out, "On the left side, we have a high gambler from the Ra Yellow Dorm! Minna-san, I give you Daizo!"

Most of the students seemed to cringe a bit as a rather burly Ra Yellow student walked out into the arena, the sleeves of his jacket torn off as he held a pale grey Duel Disk on his wrist.

"And now for his opponent!" Atticus called out as he motioned to the right side, "She's the pride of Duel Academy itself, one of the top 5 best students, and very honorable...ladies and gents, I give you the Cyber Empress herself, Marufuji Ryoko!"

"M...Marufuji?!" Raito's eyes widened at that before they widened further, seeing the same female Obelisk Blue student he bumped into walk into the arena, _'N...no way...i..it's her again…'_

"Eh? Marufuji?" Cyber repeated in confusion.

"In the history of Duel monsters, there's only one family who's completely mastered Machine type monsters, the Marufuji Family," Raito explained.

"Really?" Cyber blinked twice before looking at Ryoko in awe.

"Yup," Raito nodded as he looked back at the arena, "Not much is known about the Marufuji's that came after the Legendary Kaiser, Ryo Marufuji, but we're about to find out if Ryoko is just as good as her ancestor or not."

"H...hai…" Cyber nodded.

"Alright you two, I want a…" Atticus began before Daizo held his hand out to him, "Hmm?"

"I just got a request…" Daizo stated, giving Ryoko a grin as he held one finger up, "1 turn….she has to beat me in 1 turn, or else I win by default."

"...And what would happen if I lose?" Ryoko asked.

"Well…" Daizo began as he 'pondered' a bit, "Just this...you have to declare that women shouldn't be allowed to duel, and that all female duelist in the past have shamed the game of Duel Monsters with just their presence."

"Oh no...one of those dicks…" Raito noted hearing that.

He knew out there where some of the stupidest and egotistical men who thought of women like that...and they were very wrong. But none the less men like that are often more embarrassing to the male community as a whole; because no one really wants to be even closely associated to such an irrational and insensitive person.

"..." Cyber pulled out her deck, a dark glint in her eyes, "That sexist teme…"

' _Did it just get freezing, boiling hot, and very uncomfy in here?'_ everyone around Cyber thought.

"So what do you say, little girl? Deal...or no deal?" Daizo asked with a sneering grin.

"...Very well," Ryoko nodded as she activated her Duel Disk, "I accept your challenge."

"Good," Daizo grinned before looking at Atticus,"You heard her. Let's start this high stakes duel!"

"Oh! R...right," Atticus cleared his throat as Daizo And Ryoko walked over to their respective sides, "Let's make some waves!"

"Duel!"

 **Daizo: 8000**

 **Ryoko: 8000**

"I'll start things off!" Daizo said as he drew, "...Perfect. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

" _...-7,"_ Megaman stated a few moments after Daizo's monster appeared with a roar.

" _You're really in the mood to grade things today, aren't you?"_ Roll asked.

" _Just a bit bored today. Plus...trying to get my mind off of what happened at the Abandoned Dorm a few nights ago."_

" _That was...something. It amazes me though...Taiga saw all that...was hurt...and yet...he's not even slightly affected by it. In fact...he seemed the most calm during it as well. That...doesn't seem natural."_

"Agreed," Whisper nodded.

" _...GHOST!"_ Megaman jumped into Roll's arms, staring at Whisper with wide, frightened eyes.

" _This bit isn't funny."_ Roll deadpanned, dropping Megaman while her face showed she was not amused.

"And yet you call that thing a -7...and _I_ make you wet your armor...you're an odd little boy." Whisper muttered.

 **Vorse Raider: DARK/Beast-Warrior/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1200/ Card lore: This Wicked Beast Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his many victims.**

"Next...I play a card face down. Turn end," Daizo stated as he played a card face down, "Your turn...little g-"

"Hold it…" Ryoko spoke up, confusing Daigo, "Atticus-sensei, mind if I try something real quick?"

"Huh? Well, sure, so long as it's smooth surfing with the rules," Atticus replied.

"Hai," Ryoko nodded as she looked over at Daizo, "I like to make a gambit. If I guess wrong on what your facedown is, I'll discard the next card I'll draw. If I guess right, I keep the card."

"Heh...yeah, sure. Guess if you can." Daizo shrugged, "Tell you what...I'll even let you have 3 chances to guess...cause you won't."

"The more he opens his mouth, the more that I get the feeling he won't be able to stay on the island while Cyber-chan is on here, whis," Whisper noted.

"He just sealed his fate...She wouldn't make a bet like that unless she was 100 percent sure what the card is." Raito spoke. "She's just messing with him...riling him up."

"Mess him up real good," Cyber muttered under her breath, "But save some for my female Yokai friends…"

"Well...come on, little girl," Daizo goaded.

"...Your face down…" Ryoko began as she looked up, giving him a serious expression, "Its Rush Recklessly, isn't it?"

"?!" Daizo's eyes widened at that as he took a step back, "M...Masaka…H...how do you…?"

"I have encountered students you've dueled before, and from what I've gathered, you played that and Vorse Raider as one of your opening moves for your little...gambit," Ryoko stated, "Your other opening plays include Gene Warped Warwolf and Shrink, and Dark Blade with Rising Power."

"Gh?!" Daizo tensed up further at that as he took a step back. That was correct. That was always his play for this set up, "...S...so what?! Even if you know what my face down is, I doubt you'll have the cards needed to win!"

"...We'll see," Ryoko said as she drew her next card, "...heh."

"Looks like she's won this," Raito noted.

"Really?" Cyber asked, looking over at Raito.

"Why else would she make a huge bet like that beforehand?" Raito asked, "She must have had a feeling she'd draw the card needed to win, and decided to psych out Daizo or something. But..." he held his chin a bit in thought, "Question is...why?"

" _Perhaps she knows something about him that we don't,"_ Gyroman guessed.

" _Most likely...and I think I know,"_ Protoman spoke up, _"Raito...do you not recall her mentioning someone making bets on rare cards and/or the opponent's entire deck?"_

' _So...this is the guy she meant...not Taiga. This is the guy who's been taking cards off others, and he uses these tactics to make sure he wins, scaring them and making bets nobody should be able to win.'_ Raito figured. _'He's...the exact opposite of Taiga...he prefers making the duels last a long time to enjoy them...and he doesn't underestimate anyone.'_

" _Exactly. Plus...look at him,"_ Protoman stated as he pointed at Daizo, who was sweating nervously, _"Thanks to Ryoko's gambit, Daizo is now nervous, meaning he'll no doubt expose himself, or will be exposed the moment the duel's over."_

' _Amazing…'_

"C...come on already! Make your move!" Daizo snapped.

"...Very well," Ryoko nodded, "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

With that, a robotic serpent like monster with silver metal scales appeared on Ryoko's field, the 'dragon' making a robotic roar as it stood up high.

 **Cyber Dragon: LIGHT/Machine/lv 5/ATK 2100/DEF 1600/Effect: If you control no monsters, but your opponent does, you can special summon this card from your hand.**

"Eh?! Isn't that a Level 5 monster?" Cyber asked.

' _Level 5? Why does that sounds so familiar to me?'_ Whisper blinked twice before opening up his Duel Monsters Wikia app, "Oh, that's a Cyber Dragon, Cyber-chan. They have the special ability to be summoned if their user doesn't have a monster while their opponent has at least one."

"Ohh…" Cyber nodded.

"Next, I play the Spell Card, Cost Down. At the cost of one card from my hand…" Ryoko paused as she discarded a card, "I can lower the cost rate to summon a high level monster by one, so now I summon my second Cyber Dragon."

At that, a second Cyber Dragon appeared on the field, giving off a metallic roar.

"Next, I play my second to last card, Monster Reborn, to bring back the monster I discarded. So return, Cyber Dragon!" Ryoko declared as a third Cyber Dragon appeared on the field, giving off a metallic roar as well as it and the other two glared at Daizo and Vorse Raider.

"Th….Three... _Three_ Cyber Dragons at once?" Daizo whispered in shock before shaking it off, "Heh...not that it'll matter anyways. I activate my facedown, Rush Recklessly, increasing my Vorse Raider's attack point by 700!"

 **Vorse Raider: ATK 1900-2600**

"It's pointless to even struggle." Benkei muttered from his seat in the front row. He proceeded to stand up and walk towards the exit, "He lost this battle before it even began."

"...Am I supposed to feel threatened?" Ryoko asked, not fazed by the attack point boost.

"Huh?" Daizo blinked at that, "Wh...what're you talking about?! My Vorse Raider is stronger than any of your Cyber Dragons! So regardless…"

"I've won this duel…" Daizo and Ryoko stated at the same time, slightly shocking the former as he looked at her.

"I reveal my last card…" Ryoko began as she slowly flipped over the sole card in her hand, "The Quick-Play Spell Card, Limiter Removal."

"EH?!" Daizo exclaimed as he fell on his butt in shock.

"Even with the power boost you gave to your monster, you still lose regardless," Ryoko stated, a serious look on her face, "And no matter which opening move of yours you would've played, you still would've lost to me regardless. In short...you lost the moment you made your unfair bet against me, High Gambler Daizo!"

"Heh...hehe…" Daizo chuckled...not from some trick...but from shock. His face was frozen into something that looked like a cross between sheer terror and utter embarrassment.

" _Wow...she intimidated him so much, he's too scared to even say a word…"_ Gyroman noted.

" _His bluff was called and bested...even the best of gamblers are unable to counter the truth when their bluff is called."_ Protoman stated.

" _True...but still, god...damn,"_ Gyroman stated.

"I'll give you one chance, Daizo...surrender the duel now and atone to your crimes, or face the wrath of my Cyber Dragons," Ryoko said as her three Cyber Dragons growled at Daizo.

"Ahh….ahh…" Daizo gasped out as he tried to get up, but couldn't due to the immense amount of shock he was feeling.

"Give up!" a voice from behind him shouted.

"Eh?"

"That voice...no way…" Raito muttered as everyone looked at the entrance Daizo came in from. Standing there was...Taiga.

"Look at yourself...you can barely stand. The point of a duel is for two people to give it all they have to the very end. If you can't stand to face the ending, you're not even worth her time." Taiga stated. "You someone who can challenge her freely and you can't even man up and face your defeat...pathetic."

"N...no way...I...I had my thing all worked out…" Daizo spoke up quietly, "I...I would've won...make her admit women shouldn't belong...and take her deck when no one else was look…"

"So you admit it," Ryoko spoke up, a frown on her face.

Taiga shook his head with a sigh. "Pathetic children like you are a disgrace to men." he stated. "It does not matter what gender your opponent is...it does not matter what card or tactics you use...if you can not enjoy a duel win or lose...you are not worthy to even stand before someone like her."

"Ahh….ahh….I give up!" Daizo exclaimed as he put his hand on his deck, a few cards starting to slip out the pockets of his pants, "..."

"...pathetic…" Ryoko shook her head before looking at Atticus, "Call it."

"Gladly. Winner by forfeit, Marufuji Ryoko," Atticus informed before pulling out his PDA and dialed a number, "Campus security, we've found the thief thanks to Marufuji Ryoko. Please send someone to pick up Daizo."

"B...but…" Daizo began before Atticus picked him up by the scruff of his jacket.

"It matter not if you're male, female, genderless, or of any sort of race or religion. When it comes to duels...All that matters is that you fight with respect for your opponent," Atticus frowned, "For someone such as you, that concept is far beyond your grasp it seems." he removed Daizo's duel disk, "I am confiscating this until security arrives to deal with you."

"Sensei." Taiga said walking up to him, he then pulled out a slip of paper. "This is a list of all those he took cards from. With this, it should be no trouble returning what was taken."

"That's not all…" Ryoko spoke up as she walked over, "With his illegal bets and modifying his deck just for those one turn only duels of his, he'll face banishment from the island, never to return."

"Good," Atticus nodded.

"And you…" Ryoko began as she looked over at Taiga, "...Thank you for helping me expose Daizo."

"Truth be told, I came to watch a good duel...but regardless of the outcome, I would have confronted him of it." Taiga explained. "Many a person has come to me wanting to get my cards in order to trade for theirs back...it seems I was among the many he wanted to take the cards of. I merely wrote down the name of everyone with a desperate or sad face who ever came up to me with such a request."

' _That explains all those times he'd be talking to others,'_ Raito and Cyber thought.

"At the moment, I'm already in a fair deal of trouble...but I considered this worth testing my luck." Taiga admitted. "I know what it would feel like if I ever lost my deck or cards that were special to me...I'd never want to wish that on others."

"...You're a good person," Ryoko noted with a small smile, "It's nice to see students looking out for others, much like during the days of Judai Yuki."

"Hm...I'm not as good as I come off...I'm sure I've caused trouble for my friends...and possibly given my Sensei stress issues." Taiga admitted with an awkward grin. "I have far to go before I can be considered as good a friend as Judai Yuki was."

Ryoko nodded before looking at Atticus, "Sensei, may I see the microphone real quick?"

"Hmm?" Atticus blinked before handing the microphone.

"Thank you," Ryoko nodded before looking out to the students, "Students of Duel Academy, I have something to say before I leave First...I know of the upcoming School Duel with North Academy, and I have one thing to say...do not give up. Duel Academy is a place for Duelist to grow...to learn...and importantly..to create bonds with your fellow students, and your cards. North Academy may have forgotten that, but we have not! This school was built on the ideals made by the Legendary Duelist that came before us, including the four Legendary Duelist, Yuma Tsukumo, Yusei Fudo, Judai Yuki, and most importantly...the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto! So Students of Duel Academy, I ask...no. I tell you this! Practice, study hard, and help each other out, and together, Duel Academy will regain the honor that was lost to North Academy!"

One by one, each of the students began to stand up and cheer out loudly, chanting out Duel Academy's name. Ryoko gave out a soft smile as she watched all the students there join in the cheering one by one, all of them from the Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk dorms. She gave one last look as she started to leave, the cheering slowly stopping as many students started to leave.

Taiga turned towards Ryoko as she left. "Matte." he called out as he walked after her.

"Hmm?" Ryoko raised a brow, stopping as she turned to face him, "Something on your mind?"

"I wish to say something. You're one of these Elite 5, correct?" he asked, getting a nod. "Soka...well at the moment...I'm forbidden from being able to challenge you...and I know my skills will prevent me from advancing to another dorm...demo...that doesn't mean I'm going to stop." he admitted with a smile. "Because one way or another...I'll find a way to be able to face you...all of you. So...wait until then...until I find a way to challenge you to a duel."

"...Soka…" Ryoko noted before giving a slight chuckle, "Heh...very well. I look forward to the day when me and my fellow Duelist in the Elite 5 face you…" she then looked out at Raito and Cyber, "You and your friends. I see great potential in you three...and hope to see it blossom forth."

"Ah." Taiga nodded with a happy smile. "Win or lose...It'll be one of the bests duels ever!"

"I hope so," Ryoko nodded as she turned back around and began to leave.

* * *

A bit later, back at the Slifer Dorm, Raito and the others were resting back in the dorm room, though Taiga's mind...seeme to be elsewhere at the moment.

"...Oi, Taiga," Raito spoke up, seeing his friend staring at his food, "You okay? Your food is still on your plate instead of a blurring motion."

"Thinking…" he explained absentmindedly.

"Eh? On what?"

"Just this and that…" he waved it off.

"...It's mostly about the Duel that happened today, isn't it?" Raito asked.

"Hai…" he muttered taking a bite of his food. "It's hard to explain...I'm both excited...and disappointed…"

"Excited because of the one-turn knockout but disappointed because of the one-turn knockout and that you can't duel them unless they request to duel you if you're in Slifer Red?" Cyber asked.

"Hai.." Taiga nodded. "I can't achieve what it is I desire…" he said quietly.

"Cheer up, Taiga. If you get some decent tutoring for the upcoming exams, I am more than sure that you'll be able to be promoted to Ra Yellow and get to that duel you want with one of the Elite Five," Whisper encouraged.

"Ah…" Taiga nodded cheering up a little. "I suppose...it's the only way at the moment…It'll...just take a while."

"Hai. Though, let's start with helping you get a perfect score on this homework you have, whis~" Whisper beamed.

"Hai...hai…" Taiga nodded as he stood up.

"I have to go prepare dinner," Cyber informed as she walked out, "It'll take me until a few minutes before it's time to eat to finish it, so use that time on the homework."

" _That was weird. Normally, she's the first on the bandwagon for helping others,"_ Roll noted, Megaman hiding behind her and staring at Whisper with wide eyes.

"Okay." Taiga sighed as he grabbed his work and put it on the table. "Raito...dig me a grave…" Taiga stated in a serious...yet bored tone.

"You haven't even started!" Raito shouted in surprise.

"Been too busy thinking," Taiga countered.

"But still I...Ugh…" Raito facefaulted on the table.

"This is gonna be a long night…" Whisper complained, "Unless…" he zipped over to Cyber's duel disk and pulled out one of the cards in the Side Deck, "Raito-kun, would you please put this on your Duel Disk?"

"Legend Class - Unchikuma?" Raito read.

"The smartest Yokai around," Whisper informed, "When he inspirits you, you learn all sorts of nice random tidbits of trivia. He's an excellent tutor when it comes to schoolwork and he's one of the reasons why Cyber-chan has such excellent grades."

"I just need the boost to be able to get it done." Taiga stated. "Now Raito...help me out with this one thing then you can do as you please."

"...You're not gonna try and pawn this off on me again...are you?" Raito asked in a slight annoyed tone, "Cause seriously, every time you have homework or a makeup test to do, you pawn it off on me."

"Would you rather I do that...or you play this card and we can both get on with our lives?" Taiga countered.

"...good point," Raito sighed as he pulled out his Duel Disk before putting the card down.

A scroll of gold spiritual energy emerged from the card before a Yokai emerged from it. Roughly the size of a small child, the Yokai resembled a purple teddy bear in a black cape, a graduation cap with a gold hinotama on the end of the string, glasses, and a stick...with a piece of blue poop on the end.

"Greetings, Unchikuma," Whisper greeted.

"Oh, Whisper, beary nice to see you again," the Yokai greeted before looking around, " 's Cyber-chan, kuma?"

"She's preparing dinner at the moment, but we do need your help most urgently," Whisper explained before motioning to Taiga, "This is Taiga. He's in need of your special tutoring in order to get a perfect grade on this assignment."

"Ah, no problem, kuma," Unchikuma adjusted his glasses before looking at the sheet, "Ah. These are simple, beary simple indeed."

"I'm not very smart…" Taiga muttered, scratching his nose.

"Oh, that's okay, kuma," the Legend Yokai assured before slamming a giant piece of blue poop right on Taiga's head, "Then this calls for the strongest piece of Knowledge Poo I have!"

"Nani?!" Raito exclaimed.

"That's not real Unchu," Whisper informed, "It's one made from his spiritual energy. It'll go away once all the knowledge is used up on the assignment, whis~."

"Still...why did he theme it after...unchu?" Raito asked in a whisper.

"Gah! Raito-kun, _never_ ask that," Whisper turned solid white as a haunted look appeared on his face, "The horror...the absolute horror…"

"Hm…" Taiga said as he grabbed two pencils in both hands and began answering things left and right.

"He's...he...he can do that?" Raito blinked in shock at seeing Taiga was ambidextrous.

" _Looks like it, guts,"_ Gutsman noted.

"I suppose...this might be effect of the Knowledge Poo…" Whisper stated as he scratched his head. "Or Taiga's natural skill in martial arts means he's also naturally ambidextrous."

" _Why does something so cute have to have something so gross for an ability?"_ Meddy whispered with Roll nodding in agreement.

"It's best not to ask really…" Whisper shrugged.

* * *

"Welcome home, Lady Ryoko," a butler around his mid 40's greeted as Ryoko walked into a fairly large mansion.

"Arigatou, Alain," Ryoko nodded as the butler/Alain closed the door, "Are the others here yet by any chance?"

"Yes. They just arrived not too long ago," Alain replied, "They're in the main room upstairs."

"Ugh...this place is so boring!" a male voice shouted from upstairs.

"It would appear Sir Akira...is still not a fan of the decor of the room."

"Soka…" Ryoko noted as she walked upstairs. Once she reached the top, she opened a pair of double-sided doors and walked into the fairly large room, the azureette seeing four figures sitting within the dark room, "Greetings, minna."

"Good day, Ryoko," one of them greeted, a cup of tea in hand.

"You managed to figure out who was the thief?" another asked, playing on a handheld.

"You should have just called the asshat out about it...wasted a good duel…" a figure complained as he kicked his feet on a coffee table.

"It was the only way I could flush him out," Ryoko replied.

"Just a waste of time if you ask me. It'd've been easier to just point and ask questions later."

"Yes, but Daizo was smart by covering up most of his tracks. Had I not encountered a few students that dueled him before hand in his '1 turn Duel' Bets., I wouldn't have caught him there and then," Ryoko countered.

"Hai hai…" the figure yawned, already bored of this talk, "So what're we all doing here anyways?"

"It involves the case of the missing students," Ryoko replied.

"That stupid story again? What's the point...the abandoned dorm went Boom! Case closed."

"No….there's more to it than just the Abandoned Dorm," Ryoko stated as she looked at the door, "Alain, bring 'it' please."

"It? What's 'it'? A treasure?" the one holding the handheld asked, saving and shutting off the game.

"No," Ryoko shook her head as Alain walked in, carrying a rusted worn out Duel Disk, "Last night, I came across this within the remains of the Abandoned Dorm, and…" Ryoko paused as she took a slow, calming breath, "Alain...pull the card in the field spell slot out, please."

"Of course, milady," Alain replied before removing the card and presenting it to them.

"?! That is…" the one with the tea cup dropped it as she gasped.

"Is...No way. I thought that was just a story, a myth," the one who had a handheld shook his head in surprise.

"Ooh...scary," the rude one sarcastically spoke up in mock fright.

"This is serious," Ryoko frowned, "Whoever is doing this...they're playing a very dangerous game."

"Well...then what's your plan to stop them...boss?" the rude one countered. "Oi, Big guy...got anything to say?" he asked to a larger figure sitting off to the side.

"No...I have nothing to say." the taller figure shook his head.

"I do. You said 'remains of the Abandoned Dorm.' What happened there?" the former handheld-holder asked.

"Don't you know, Ishtar? It all went KABLOOM!" the rude one chuckled. "No one knows how, but now all that's left if just one huge hole in the ground! Like some kind of bomb was dropped!"

"Or a Duel took place," Ryoko spoke up, catching the others' attention, "While I was searching there, I came across what looked like a shrine, but it was too damaged to figure anything else out. But…" she then walked over to a dresser and pulled out an old piece of paper, "I came across this."

"Eh...what's this?" the rude one asked, snatching it.

"Settle yourself this instant," the tea drinker frowned at his rudeness.

"Hai hai…" he replied. "Oi...big guy...what do you make of this?" he asked the tall figure.

"I can't make much of it…" he replied calmly. "Akira, hand it back to Ryoko. I'm sure she has something to explain it."

"No need, Shiro," Ryoko spoke up, "Now...I wasn't able to make much sense of it, but...there was one word I was able to make out with Alain's help."

"...And that is?"

"Neo Academia…" Ryoko answered.

"And…?" the one called Akira asked once more.

"There are no known academies known as Neo Academia nor any planned ones," the tea drinker replied, "It could be a group trying to become the next great villainous organization."

"What is with this world we live in? I mean, all sorts of weird stuff happening. Honestly, I thought replacing military artillery with simple card games would've made things less violent, but nope," Ishtar shrugged, "Then again, the game has been around since Ancient Egypt and was used in wars between the people."

"Yare-yare…" Shiro sighed in annoyance, "We can't be sure what this 'Neo Academia' even stands for...jumping to conclusions will just overexcited you all...mostly Akira."

"Screw you, Gigantor!"

"Enough!" Ryoko shouted, causing a silence to befell the room, "Listen...I'm in the dark as such as you all are about this Neo Academia, but…" she looked over at the card with the image of a horrified Obelisk student on it, "Someone from there may be connected to this...which is why I want you all to help me search for any clues regarding this group."

"Sure thing. I'll go ask my pals to check things out in their Dorms," Ishtar assured, "And I'll try to contact my family and see if any of our old tomes have anything about how to get the students out of those cards."

"Arigatou, Ishtar," Ryoko nodded as she looked at the others, "Everyone else will help search around the island. If you come across anything suspicious, or any new info on Neo Academia, contact me."

"Hai hai...whatever…" Akira sighed still not at all interested. "This is grunt work the damn teachers should be doing. Why do we got to pick up the slack for em? Bet that's why when you mention this place...no one ever goes 'Oh, that famous teacher works there!' Nope! All they care about the students who got shit done here."

"So? I don't mind working hard," Ishtar shrugged, "Keeping a good balance of life is always needed."

"That sounds like to much work…" Akira muttered. "Seriously though...why is it the adults here are borderline useless? They didn't even notice half the things Boss here did."

"It's probably best not to ask things out of our scope," Shiro responded. "Besides...if we are the only ones who care enough to find out...for the best, we solve it."

"Excellent statement, Sir Shiro," the tea drinker nodded.

"Thank you," Ryoko nodded before looking at the tea drinker, "By the way, I happened to run into someone today. His deck reminded me of your own, Amelia."

"Oh? What dorm is he in?"

"Slifer Red."

"I see...Alain, would you do me a favor and bring a list of Slifer Red students and their registered decks to my room once this is over with?"

"But of course, milady."

"Hey wait...you mean that guy who dueled the Number 1 first year?" Akira asked, "Man was that sweet...I haven't seen a duel that good in ages!"

"Which one? There have been a few duels that were interesting between Benkei and his opponents," Amelia noted.

"The only good one. What was that guy's name…"

"Raito…" Shiro spoke.

"Ah that's right...Raito, that guy. His duel was the only good one. That Benkei guy finishes too fast like Boss...which is why I find Boss's duels kind of boring." he teased lightly.

"And yet no one has been able to counter her quick ends," Ishtar noted, "That's why she's Number 1 of the five of us and you are Number 5."

"Bleh!" Akira stuck his tongue out.

"Nice…" Shiro muttered in annoyance. "But I will admit, that was an entertaining duel."

"Yeah. I was rooting for the kid to win, but then that card was used and he got pummeled," Ishtar shook his head.

"His roommates are interesting as well...Cyber...and Taiga." Shiro spoke up again.

"I've never even heard of the monsters in the girl's deck," Ishtar noted, "But I have heard of the cards Taiga uses. They're truly powerful and considered ghost-rare in terms of rarity."

"Eh...how's that?"

"His deck is the only known set of that type of cards…" Shiro added. "But their existence was known for a while...nobody knows what happened to them though."

"Soka…" Ryoko noted.

"Until now," Ishtar noted.

"Interested in fighting him?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, hell no. Those cards are powerful and I'd rather make a deck to negate their powers altogether before I even think of issuing a challenge letter to him," Ishtar replied.

"Not to mention...we haven't even seen his stronger cards." Shiro stated.

"How do you know he has stronger cards?"

"He all but admitted it." Shiro replied. "We have yet to see what power his deck has...let alone what tricks the likes of his roommates have."

"Well, based on what I've heard about, the girl's cards all relate to possessing their allies and enemies to give advantages and disadvantages," Amelia replied, "It would be interesting to see how far she'll go with that deck of hers." she got up, "Well, I believe that is all we're talking about, yes? I need to look over the student records for Slifer Red before I can issue my challenge letter."

"And I need to get in contact with my pals to start that research," Ishtar added as he got up.

"I'm gonna...go...do...screw it. You already know I ain't gonna do anything." Akira said while getting up and leaving.

"...And you, Shiro?" Ryoko asked as she looked at the large figure.

"Not important." he sighed as he made his way to exit. "If I hear anything, I'll tell you."

"...Okay then," Ryoko nodded, "If that's all, meeting dismissed for now."

* * *

 _SZ: And with that...chapter done. It's been awhile since this story's been updated, but we're back guys._

 _Z0: More or less._

 _SZ: Yup. Plus we got the reveal of the Elite 5...well, formerly the Big 5, but we changed that since...well, it sounded like another certain group from the original Yugioh series._

 _GT: Big evil jerks…_

 _Z0: Eeyup. Still they are an interesting lot._

 _SZ: *nods* Anyways, before we end things off...preview time!_

* * *

Raito: Has anyone seen Cyber around?

Student: I heard some say there's an image of a cat jumping across the full moon during the night.

Cyber: Here, kitty-kitty~!

?: Hmm...so you're my opponent eh...this should be an interesting dance.

 **Duel 8: The cat within the moon. Dance of the Lunalights**

?: Here kitty kitty~

* * *

 _SZ: Well...this should be interesting._

 _Z0: Yep...should be something._

 _GT: Aye~!_

 _SZ: Eeyup, so until next time...ja ne, and have a good day._


	9. Duel 9

_SZ: Hey folks. W-*hears a crash*...what was that?_

 _Prinny:*sticks head in*sorry, dude. There...was an accident._

 _SZ:...GT, Z0, since when did we hire Prinnies?_

 _Prinny: Don't you remember? You needed a replacement since the Minions and Rabbids went on strike, so you hired us, dude._

 _SZ:...Oh yeah. But seriously, what accident?_

 _Z0: *whistles as he walks by* What Zamuaha...I didn't hire no alien samurai nope...nope._

 _GT: You hired the Sanghelli from Halo?_

 _Z0: No...maybe...I don't know...it's an alien from a show I like and let's leave it at that._

 _GT: Fair enough on my end. SZ?_

 _SZ: So long as the Prinnies got it under control, fair enough._

 _GT: And don't blow up._

 _Prinny: Got it, dude…*pokes head back out*_

 _SZ:..Ahem! Anyways, welcome to another chapter of Digital Schooling GX. I won't spoil much, but prepare for a cat fight kinda, both figuratively, and...well a bit literally._

 _GT: Nice._

 _Z0: Meow...should be interesting._

 _SZ: Yup. As for disclaimers...well, you all already know what we own and what we don't own, so...let's begin._

* * *

"OH! MY! GOD!" Raito snorted awake from the scream.

" _Wow! This is amazing!"_

"What's goin' on?" Raito mumbled as he sat up in bed, opening an eye before both shot open at seeing the entire wall opposite of their bed occupied by a large demonic flat-screen, "Nani!?"

"In the Yokai News on Yokai TV, the live covering of the Yokai presentation of new Yokai products in the Yokai World is about to begin!" Whisper informed excitedly.

" _Too much Yokai, guts…"_ Gutsman whispered a deadpan, Megaman hiding on Cyber's empty bed.

"And the main speaker is about to come on!" Whisper beamed.

"The main speaker?" Raito repeated as he looked at the screen, showing a stage that was showing an old cartoon about a cartoony rabbit outsmarting a police officer.

"He is the most famous Yokai of them all! He is the Yokai who was once a great man who gave way to the way of life for all humans, whis!" Whisper informed as a figure stepped out onto the stage.

The figure was humanoid wearing a red business suit, the pants reshaped to fit his horse-like legs and let his tail come out safely. A pair of wings were on his back, coming out of the specially designed clothes he wore. A badge on his breast pocket resembled a sheriff's star with the kanji for 'Man' in it. Raito stared at the face of the Yokai. It was a man in his late twenties/early thirties with long silver/purple hair with some hiding a side of his youthful face, the visible eye filled with a childish delight and the charisma fitting a businessman.

"The Ijin Legend Yokai…Maximillian Pegasus, whis~!" Whisper declared.

 **Yokai Maximillian Pegasus**

 **Class: Purichii-zoku (Ijin Legend)**

 **Type: ?**

 **Rank: S**

"The creator of Duel Monsters is a Yokai?!" Raito gasped.

"Quite a few great people in life eventually become Ijin Legend Yokai, whis," Whisper informed, "Cyber-chan is even friends with a few of the Ijin Legend and has their Medals and cards, whis."

' _That explains why her report on Thomas Edison was so detailed…'_ Raito thought.

" _Oh, it's starting,"_ Roll noted, sitting on the floor with Meddy, Komasan and Komajirou in their laps.

=As you all know, we and the humans live in neighboring worlds far closer than our ancestors the Duel Spirits do= Pegasus informed =Many of you know already that there is an item that connects Humans and Yokai…= he made a gesture to his wrist, acting as if he were putting a watch on =…the Yokai Watch. But there is also another way we can connect to the humans…= he pulled out and fanned out a deck of Duel Monster cards, showing them to be SD versions of a multitude of monsters =…Duel Monsters!=

" _Are they debuting a new set of cards for Yokai-type monsters?"_ Gyroman pondered.

"Oh, that'd be nice, zura," Komasan noted.

=The new Yokai Watch and cards are finally…HERE!= Pegasus declared, the screen behind him displaying a silhouetted image of a watch and a deck of cards.

"Yay! A new Yokai Watch is out, zura!" Komajirou cheered as Whisper began to tremble and then start zipping around, hooting and hollering in joy.

=Let's take a look at the new Yokai Watch right here and now!= Pegasus declared, causing Whisper to literally button his lip and zip over to look at the screen.

"Whisper sure seems excited," Raito noted.

"He always does this when something like this is broadcasted, nyan," Jibanyan noted, munching on a bar of chocobo beside Megaman…who was scooting slowly away from the neko Yokai.

=The new Yokai Watch…= Pegasus pulled out a Yokai Watch, the top of it gold with LED lights circling it almost like a roulette wheel with the strap being red with a blue bar down the middle, stars imprinted on the blue strip =Is this one!=

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" Whisper screamed in perfect English as he kept slamming into the screen, trying to get it while repeating 'Unbelievable.'

" _Will you stop that?!"_ Gutsman snapped, punching Whisper through the ceiling.

=The name of this new Yokai Watch is…= Pegasus informed before the screen showed the watch in place of the silhouetted one =YOKAI WATCH DREAM!= he smiled as he showed a card, depicting the very Yokai Watch Dream =And like all the previous models, it comes with its own Duel Monsters card!=

"Oh, Cyber-chan will be happy about that," Raito noted before looking at the 'empty' bed.

" _She had one of her Baku eat her Sleep last night. She's been down in the kitchen the whole night,"_ Protoman explained.

=The card's effects are powerful, but require the same conditions as Yokai Watch U's prototype and final model in order to activate them= Pegasus informed =Not only can the user summon three Yokai from the Deck or Extra Deck regardless of summon conditions if you have no other cards on the field except for the Yokai Watch Dream, but each Battle Phase, you can now activate the Roulette Mode of the watch! If you succeed at the Roulette, it increases the Attack of the controller's cards by 500 while failing decreases them by 500!= he smiled as the screen changed to a diagram of the new watch =This Yokai Watch Dream adds all new features to what the previous watches had, including its own special Summoning Chant for all the tribes!=

"A new chant, zura!" Komajirou awed.

=The release date of the Yokai Watch Dream is…TODAY!= Pegasus declared, causing Whisper to hoot and holler and cheer like a madman until everyone slammed a fist on his head, knocking him out =And here to receive the first of them and the very first card, I welcome to you all a special friend to all Yokai=

"A special friend?" Raito repeated before everyone stared at the screen with wide eyes.

" _EH(, ZURA)?!"_

=Cyber Chichigami Miko!= Pegasus declared as Cyber sheepishly waved as she walked onto stage.

"Cyber-chan is there?!" Whisper screamed in disbelief.

=Ever since she was little, Cyber-shojou here has always been a true friend to all the Yokai she's met= Pegasus informed as the audience cheered for her while he turned to her =As such, please accept this and the new card for it as our humblest thanks=

=Arigatou, Pegasus-sama= Cyber thanked with a happy, sheepish smile as she put the Yokai Watch Dream on and placed the card into her Deck.

=We've also updated many of the original cards in your Deck, so please stop by Yoppel's main office to receive a complimentary update= Pegasus added, shaking hands with her.

=Hai, Pegasus-sama= Cyber agreed before the two turned and waved to the audience as they cheered still.

" _How did she get there!?"_ Gyroman gawked as Protoman phased through the floor and then came back in.

" _There's one of those Ungaimenkyou in the kitchen,"_ Protoman informed.

" _I wonder what other channels this thing has,"_ Meddy noted.

" _...Only one way t-"_ Gyroman began.

" _No."_

" _...really? Just...really? You really think I'm gonna try and look for..."_

" _Yes."_

" _...know what? Screw you guys. I'm going back to sleep,"_ Gyroman stated as he went back to his card.

* * *

"A...A feast…" Atticus drooled at the buffet table when he was the first to enter the dining hall filled with a multitude of various breakfast foods.

"I'm just really excited today," Cyber sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"...Is there a second one you made in case your buddy system buddy eats all of it?"

"Iie. He is only allowed one regular-sized plate," Cyber replied, "He's also the one who has to go last since once he goes, I'm closing it down."

"Wow. What did he do?" Atticus asked.

"..." Cyber handed him the prescription paper.

"...Ah...Okay," Atticus nodded before walking over to a wall with a gong on it and pulled out a mallet, "Let's make some waves. Always wanted to use my Buffet Gong."

A few moments later, and the majority of Slifer Red students screamed as they fell out of bed from a loud gong going off.

"...Where the heck did he get a gong like that?!" one student screamed.

"Dunno...weird."

"Not as weird as that rumor I heard," another commented.

"What rumor?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" the student that brought the rumor up asked, "Late at night, some people have been seeing a cat jumping across the moon, as if it was dancing within the moonlight."

"That sounds so crazy," the commenter noted, none of them aware of Whisper phased partway through the wall.

' _A cat that likes to dance in the moonlight? It could either be a cat who just likes doing that or it could be a Yokai or someone who duels only at night,'_ Whisper pondered before pulling himself out and floated off, _'...I may need to investigate this later tonight once Cyber-chan gets back.'_

* * *

Later that day, just as the school was done with and the sun was about to set, Raito was returning to his room to rest after a hard day. However...once he got back to the Slifer Red Dorm, there was still no sign of Cyber.

"Aloha, keiki!" Atticus greeted as Raito entered his office in the dorm, the dormmaster filing some papers, "What's got your winds for the waves all but gone?"

"Well...it's just that I haven't seen Cyber since this morning at breakfast," Raito replied, "I was kinda hoping if you've seen her."

"Oh, I gave her a pass from classes today. Her surf hasn't been really mellow lately since you two managed to convince Taiga to not check out where the Forbidden Dorm was rumored to be at," Atticus replied, "Though I can't do a thing for her tomorrow. She's got a duel in the Slifer Red Arena tomorrow against an Obelisk Blue. Don't be surprised by the jeers from the Blues tomorrow, brah."

"At this point, I won't be surprised," Raito muttered to himself, "So...any idea who she's dueling against?"

"A little. Her opponent's considered the Queen of the Blues in her year," Atticus explained, "But, considering that you're bunking with her opponent tomorrow, I can't tell you a thing about her deck, keiki."

"Understandable," Raito nodded, "I'll be in my room, looking some stuff over. Let me know when you hear about Cyber, please?"

"Sure thing, keiki," Atticus chuckled, "Dinner will be ready in an hour, just so you know. Turns out, she spent the whole morning cooking breakfast and dinner; both of them buffets. How radical is your friend, huh? Even with her waves being so harsh on her, she's still surfing on ahead."

" _I think Taiga is still a bit annoyed about the restrictions he got at breakfast,"_ Megaman noted.

" _No kidding. I saw the dude barely eating his food around lunch time,"_ Gyroman commented, _  
"But moving on. I'm wondering something."_

" _...and that is?"_

" _Wondering what Cyber's opponent looks like. She's called the Queen of the Blues, so she's probably hot as h-"_

 ***CLANG!***

" _Gah! Again with the frying pan?!"_ Gyroman complained/snapped.

" _You had it coming, you ero-copter,"_ Roll frowned, holding a frying pan in one hand.

" _And you're starting to get predictable, bunny girl,"_ Gyroman deadpanned.

 ***ca-CHINK***

" _Where'd you get that?!"_ Gyroman gulped, seeing the shotgun aimed right at him in Roll's hands.

" _A girl needs her secrets,"_ Roll replied with a straight face as, inside the shared room of the three students, the Yokai inside the closet hummed as she typed away on a laptop, pausing to give a tiny sneeze before resuming.

" _...welp...time for my secret weapon."_

" _Secret weapon?"_

" _...Ningendaiyo (Run away)!"_ Gyroman shouted as he changed into his copter mode and flew off.

' _Oi…'_ Raito mentally facepalmed at that.

* * *

A bit later that night, Cyber yawned before purple smoke escaped from her body and into the mouth of a Baku.

"Arigatou, Baku-chan," Cyber thanked, feeling like she had a perfect eight hours of sleep, "Ahh...it feels good to be back. Oh. Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

Baku shrugged with an 'I don't know' noise. Cyber nodded before pulling out a normal Yokai Medal, depicting Whisper with his YokaiPad. She inserted the Medal into her necklace Yokai Watch.

 **=Nyororon Shokhan!=** a light-blue light scroll emerged as an Arabian theme went off **=Nyororōn! Derorōn! Sorosoro, ii darōn!?=**

"Whis~!" Whisper declared before blinking twice, "Oh! Cyber-chan! Welcome back, whis~! Good timing. I was just looking up a rumor I just heard recently."

"A rumor?"

"Yes, whis. Apparently at night, there's a cat that jumps past the moon, almost like it was dancing around the moonlight."

"Really?" Cyber pondered, "Maybe it's a foreign Yokai that came here, like Pintocorn who likes to hang around the Library."

"Maybe, Whis. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to go look for it to see if the rumor was true or not," Whisper offered.

"Of course," Cyber beamed before taking out another Medal, "Baku-chan…"

"Sure," Baku yawned before, in a plume of smoke, was replaced by Cyber in red pajamas, "I'm sleepy from eating your sleep anyway."

"Night, Baku-chan," Cyber waved as Baku-Cyber walked off.

With that, Cyber went back out to go search for that rumored cat, making sure not to be seen by the campus security as Whisper followed her. First place they decided to look was the woods, thinking the cat was most likely there.

"Here, kitty kitty…" Cyber whispered as she looked around, "Here~, kitty kitty."

"Hmm…" Whisper mummered as he looked around through a pair of binoculars, "So far nothing…Perhaps we should call in another Yokai to help in the search."

"Hai," Cyber nodded before putting away her normal one and pulling out a pink and white Yokai Watch U necklace along with a diamond-colored Medal, "Watashi wa tomodachi-tachi." she flicked the Medal into the air, "Debekoi Atti Soul Brothers." she caught the Medal and inserted it into the Watch, "Song Medal, Set On."

 **=Ladies and Gentlemen...Acchii Souru Burazaazu!=** a rock beat came out of the Yokai Watch U-3 **=This group emanates heat, but the second Fubuki-hime draws near, they freeze up!=**

As a song erupted, singing about heat and all things hot, four Yokai appeared, one of which being Meramelion. The other three were a large pink humanoid pig in a superhero costume made of bathhouse supplies and a diving mask, a fat yokai covered in sweat with two tiny horns on its head, and an angular canine in a cape.

"Konnichiwa, minna," Cyber greeted once the four finished their short song.

"Cyber-chan, arigatou!" the pig Yokai sobbed, "We nearly got frozen when Fubuki-hime was starting to sneeze!"

"There, there, Nobosentonman-san," Cyber patted his large hand when she took it into her two smaller hands.

"What do you need us for, garu?" the dog asked.

"We're looking for a cat that's been appearing here, dancing under the moonlight, Atsugaruru-san," Cyber explained.

"For you saving us from getting frozen by accident, sure thing," the sweaty Yokai smiled.

"Arigatou, Asekkaki-san," Cyber thanked before pulling out a dry fluffy towel, "Here you go."

"Oh! Arigatou," Asekkaki smiled as he began to try to wipe his sweat off with the towel.

"Alrighty, now let's…" Whisper began before he faintly heard meowing in the distance, "...Whis?"

"That might be it, garu!" Atsugaruru exclaimed, "We'll do our best to make sure you're not spotted by anyone, Cyber-chan, garu."

"Arigatou," Cyber thanked before the six went off in the direction of the meowing.

After a few minutes of running, they came across an empty field of sorts, the tall grass swaying a bit within the cold night wind as the moon seemed to shine down on the area. A few moments of silence passed before a cat-like figure jumped from the grass and passed the moon.

"There it…!" Whisper began before the six got a good look at the cat-like figure as the moonlight shined down on it, "...is, whis?"

The 'cat' was rather a blue-skinned humanoid being that was female in terms of body shape. Her short blue hair was done up into a pair of cat ears while a blue tail was behind her. She was wearing a blue and periwinkle ballet outfit of sorts with blue gems over her knees and a crescent moon-shaped mask on the left side of her face and a painted crescent moon on the right side. She spun in the air a bit as she passed by the moon, almost as if she was dancing midair.

"Wow! That cat's good!" Nobosentonman noted, Asekkaki nodding beside him while wiping the sweat off the side of his head.

"Whisper, what Yokai is that?" Cyber asked, Meramelion watching her intently.

"Oh! It's, well, ano...give me a moment," Whisper took out his YokaiPad and began to look through it, "Gah! She's not in the Yokai database! She might be a recent Yokai that was born."

The 'cat' gave out a small 'nya' as she began to disappear from the area just as some clouds covered up the moon.

"Mera?!" Meramelion gasped as he ran out to where she had been, looking around, "Mera! Merameramera!"

"Sh...she's gone…" Cyber whispered as she looked around, "Where...did she go?"

"Not sure, garu," Atsugaruru replied, "But stay hidden in case the security in this place is around. If it is, summon someone that can hide you, like Jimmy, garu."

"Hai," Cyber nodded as Whisper continued to look through his YokaiPad.

"Come on..there has to be info on that Yokai somewhere," Whisper muttered as he looked through the Yokai Encyclopedia. After a few more seconds of searching, he slumped, "...Nothing. There's nothing on any female Yokai that looks like her."

"You did your best, Whisper-san," Cyber assured, patting his 'back' before looking at the four Yokai looking around the area, Meramelion being the most enthusiastic of the bunch, "Meramelion-san's a lot more excited than normal."

"Whis?" Whisper blinked as he looked up, seeing Meramelion looking around franticly.

"MERA!" Meramelion roared, throwing a boulder three times his size into the air before looking at where it had been and seeing nothing, "Mera."

"I don't see a differ-GAH!" Whisper began before the boulder landed on him, "...Ow."

"Mera…" Meramelion slumped as he sat on the grass before reaching up...and removing his fiery mane, revealing short, course red hair, "I can't find her anywhere around here."

"Not here either," Nobosentonman agreed.

"She could be like the Ungaimenkyou and can teleport," Asekkaki noted.

"If that's true, then she could be anywhere she wants, garu," Atsugaruru crossed his arms with a frown.

"Possibly…" Whisper groaned as he managed to slide out from underneath the rock, flat as a pancake.

"I'm sure we'll see her again, Meramelion-san," Cyber assured as she pulled out a bike pump and used it on Whisper to inflate his flat body, "Just keep your spirit strong like you always do, ne?"

"...Yeah," Meramelion nodded before putting his 'hair' back on, "MERA!"

"We'll look around the entire island if we have to, garu," Atsugaru assured.

"Arigatou," Cyber thanked, "I'll make you some snacks at the Red Dorm, hai?"

"Whoo!" Nobosentonman cheered, "Cyber-chan's snacks are the best!"

"Nice and hot, please," Asekkaki beamed.

"Minna, let's turn up the heat and search this entire island from top to bottom, garu!" Atsugaruru howled.

"YOSHA/MERA!" the others roared before all four ran off in different directions.

"..." Cyber and Whisper slowly blinked at that.

"...I...think it might be best if we return to the Red Dorm now…" Whisper suggested..

"Hai, hai. I need to make their snacks and start making breakfast," Cyber nodded before summoning a Yokai resembling a shadow mixed with a nina, "Jimmy-san, Inspirit me, please."

"It's okay, it's okay," the Yokai nodded before putting a shuriken on her back, causing a purple aura to cover her for a moment before they went off to the Red Dorm.

* * *

"Ahh…" Raito yawned as he entered the dining hall, the morning sun leaking in through the windows, "Morning, m-" he blinked when he saw Cyber cooking in the kitchen, "...Cyber?"

"Ohayo, Raito-kun," Cyber greeted, her blazer put away from the stoves while she wore a pink apron, "Breakfast is almost ready."

"H...hai…" Raito nodded slowly, blushing a bit before he shook it off, "Ano...when did you get back?"

"Mmm...About midnight," Cyber replied, "Baku-chan took my Sleep, so I've been up pretty much the whole night."

" _That explains the Cyber-chan still sleeping in her bed,"_ Meddy noted.

"Hai…" Raito nodded as he sat down, "So...anything interesting happen while everyone was asleep?"

"I think we found an undiscovered Yokai last night," Cyber noted, "Oh! 'We' meaning myself, Whisper-san, Meramelion-san, Nobosentonman-san, Atsugaruru-san, and Asekkaki-san. They just left an hour ago after having their snack I made for them as thanks."

"Soka…" Raito noted, "...Any idea on what it looked like?"

"It looked like a humanoid cat," Whisper replied, showing Raito a picture he took of the strange cat.

"...Hmm…" Raito mummered as he looked at the pic, "...I don't think this is a Yokai."

"Eh?"

"I think it's part of one of those new Archetypes that came out recently," Raito explained, "Which one though...I'm unsure. So many new archetypes have just come out this year alone, like the Kaiju archetype for example."

"Kaiju?" Whisper repeated.

"You ever seen the Godzilla films or any Toku series that involve giant monsters?" Raito asked.

"Ohh…" Whisper nodded.

"Yeah...think something like that," Raito added, "Though..from what I heard, it's a pretty hard deck to master…" he quickly shook it off, "but I think I'm getting off track. My point is, Cyber, this 'cat' Whisper showed me is a part of one of those new Archetypes. Which one though, I'm still unsure."

"So we probably saw a Duel Spirit!" Cyber realized before gasping, "Oh, we saw a Duel Spirit last night…"

"Which means someone else might've been out there at the time, Whis~!" Whsper added.

"Hey keep it down! Some of us are still sleeping!" a voice complained upstairs.

"No breakfast for you!" Cyber called.

"Sorry, ma'am!"

" _...I_ really _want to try her cooking,"_ Gyroman admitted, _"Her threatening them with not giving it to them and working must mean it's pretty good."_

" _...And it's not because she's in an apron, hai?"_ Roll cautiously asked, holding her frying pan while Meddy held a golf club..

" _Nah. Of course, if she were in_ just _the apron…I just said that outloud, didn't I?"_

" _Yes...yes you did."_

" _...Ningendaiy-!"_

 ***WHAM***

" _Wow. You really are malleable,"_ Roll noted, looking at the white mallet in her hands before it changed back into Whisper.

"Of course. I can also double as a bow, a ride, and a few other things thanks to my unique body, whis," Whisper beamed, "A Yokai Butler is always ready for any situation after all, whis."

" _Ahh...good to know,"_ Roll nodded.

* * *

"Good afternoon, ladies and gents!" Atticus called out as he stood within the Slifer arena, "I've got some pretty good news! After a few days, the VR visuals have been fully repaired, so duels and Action Duels are back on! In fact, today's duel will be an Action Duel! But enough talk, let's bring out our duelist for today, shall we? On the left from the Slider Red Dorm, we have our very own Yokai gal, Cyber!"

Cyber waved as she walked onto the stage, earning applause from the Red Dorm while most of the Yellow and Blue Dorm students just booed at her.

"Hey hey...let's not act so negative here," Atticus stated to the ones that were booing before clearing his throat, "Now then...for Cyber's opponent, we have the number one female student to come out of this year's freshman! She's a bit mysterious, but she loves to duel and dance, ladies and gents, I give you the Queen of the Blues, Luna Banderez!"

A girl a few years, possibly three, older than Cyber danced onto the stage. She wore the jacket blazer of the Obelisk Blue males, but wore a teal shirt and hip-hugging pants underneath. She had on a pair of moon-shaped earrings in her ears as a star-shaped necklace. Her shoulder-length black hair had a blue highlight in it while her silver eyes were filled with amusement.

"Luna-sama!" the Obelisk students cheered as she walked onto the stage, hearts in most of the male and female students' eyes.

"Hmm hmm…" Luna merely chuckled at this as she walked over, looking over at Cyber, "So..you're my opponent for today, correct?" she then held her Duel disk up, which was a blend of midnight blue and moon yellow/gold in color and activated it, "If so, I look forward to this dance."

"Likewise, Banderez-san," Cyber agreed before reaching into her backpack and pulling out a Duel Disk resembling a Yokai Watch.

" _When did she get that?"_ Gyroman asked.

" _She must have received it as a gift from Pegasus,"_ Roll noted.

' _I'm still in shock about that,'_ Raito sweatdropped.

" _You mean the fact that the creator of Duel Monsters is a Yokai?"_ Megaman asked.

' _Yeah…l-let's just focus on the duel.'_

"Alrighty, are both sides set?" Atticus asked, earning a nod from both Luna and Cyber, "Sweet. Let's get this started then! Action Field, set on!"

 **=Action Field Set: Moonlight City=**

The area glowed before the arena was replaced with a large city decorated in different moon phases while a full moon shined upon it all in a night sky, changing into its different phases every few moments.

"Ahh...I always loved the moon when it's out at night," Luna smiled as she looked up, "So mysterious, yet so beautiful at the same time."

"Sugoi…" Cyber awed as the Action Cards scattered about, signaling the start of the Duel.

 **Cyber: 8000**

 **Luna: 8000**

"I'll start this dance off," Luna spoke as she drew the top card of her deck, "Ohh. A good card, and one of my favorites too. I summon Lunalight Blue Cat in attack mode."

The moon shone a bit as a figure jumped past it, landing on Luna's side of the field. Cyber's eyes widened a little as the figure stood up, revealing the catgirl from last night.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat: Beast-Warrior/DARK/4/1600/1200/effect: If this card is special summoned, you can target one 'Lunalight' monsters you control, except 'Lunalight Blue Cat'; its ATK becomes double of its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use the effect of 'Lunalight Blue Cat' once per turn. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can special summon 1 'Lunalight' monster from your deck.**

' _So it_ was _a Duel Spirit…'_ Cyber thought.

"Next, I play two cards face down," Luna added as she did so, "Turn end, so I believe it's your turn to dance, miss Cyber."

"Eh? Oh! H-hai," Cyber nodded as she drew her sixth card, "I activate the spell Yokai Watch!" her necklace flashed briefly when the card appeared on her field, "With this, I can Special Summon a Yokai from my hand if I have no other monsters on my field."

"Interesting. But…" Luna began as she flipped into the air, spinning a few times before landing on a rooftop, grabbing an Action card that was resting on the edge, "Action Magic; Moondrop."

"Eh?" Cyber blinked before a 'raindrop' fell from the moon and landed on her card, causing it to crystalize.

"With this, I can negate an opponent's spell, trap, or monster effect for three turns," Luna explained.

"Honto?!" Cyber gasped before looking at her hand, "Then I play Yokai Watch - Type Zero!" Whisper flew down and ate the Yokai Watch around her neck before a flash of light came from his mouth, removing himself to reveal the Type Zero Yokai Watch, "You may have stopped the original, but with this, I can summon two YYokai from my hand. Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." she drew the two before smiling, "I play Medal Get, letting me add a Yokai-type Monster from my Deck to my hand." she pulled the card she wanted out and let her Duel Disk autoshuffle her deck, "Now I activate the Type Zero! Watashi wa tomodachi-tachi! Debekoi, Jibanyan and Fuyunyan!" she played the two cards on her field before tossing the two medals into the air, catching them and putting them into the Yokai Watch, "Yokai Medals, set on!"

The gold ring of the watch spun, landing on '1' **=Assume summoning pose=** the watch declared before an instrumental tune for both Purichii and Isamashi-class went off from the device; the gold ring then spun straight to '2' **=Summoning a Pretty/Isamashi=**

"Jibanyan! Nyoii~!" Jibanyan cheered as he posed on the field.

Hovering beside him a few inches off the ground was a feline Yokai. His fur was a rich shade of blue with hints of white on him with a white scar on his forehead. He had sharp, strong eyes and the insides of his ears and his nose wee a dull pink. He wore a dull gray belt with white in the center that had a swirled sphere on it and a long red cloth worn as a cape.

"Fuyunyan!" the new Yokai declared.

 **Isamashi Class - Fuyunyan: WIND/4/2000/500/Yokai: A floating spirit cat Yokai. The scar on his forehead is a mark of honor. Card Image: Fuyunyan charging in from the left, swinging a glowing fist.**

 **Purichī Class - Jibanyan: FIRE/3/1200/1000/Yokai: The spirit of a little girl's cat formerly known as Akamaru that died after being hit by a car meant for his owner. Jibanyan can transform into different Yo-Kai under certain circumstances. Card Image: Jibanyan charging from the right, punching rapidly.**

"Konnichiwa, Fuyunyan-san," Cyber greeted.

"Ah," Fuyunyan nodded, "Cyber-chan, it's good to see you, too." he looked out at Luna and her Lunalight, "Seems we're in a duel."

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Aww….such cute kitties," Luna awed as she looked at the two Yokai cats.

"Arigatou, nyan!" Jibanyan beamed, his tails swaying a little.

"And I still have the normal summon left," Cyber noted as she put a card on the field, "Watashi wa tomodachi!" she tossed the Medal into the air, "Debekoi, Meramelion! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=Assume Summoning Pose. Summoning an Isamashi=**

"Meramelion!" the lion Yokai roared out before spotting Lunalight Blue Cat, freezing up, "?!"

 **Isamashi Class - Meramelion: FIRE/3/1000/0/Yokai/Effect: As long as this card is face up on the field, increase the ATK and DEF of all 'Yokai' Type Monsters by 500.**

" _She's only on her first turn and she already has three monsters out!"_ Roll cheered, _"And they're all so adorable!"_

" _I don't know about Fuyunyan being adorable. He looks kinda...cool than cute,"_ Meddy noted.

" _Ahem!"_ Protoman cleared his throat, _"Don't forget, Cyber's opponent has two facedown cards, so she needs to be extra cautious. Plus there's still quite a few Action Cards still hidden around the field."_

"Because Meramelion is on the field, all Yokai-type monsters gain 500 attack and defense points," Cyber informed before seeing Meramelion still frozen, looking at the Lunalight, "Eh? Ano...Meramelion-san?"

"What's with you, nyan?" Jibanyan poked the lion's cheek before the lion shook his head and roared, a small aura flaring around his two allies.

 **Jibanyan: 1200-1700/1000-1500**

 **Fuyunyan: 2000-2500/500-1000**

 **Meramelion: 1000-1500/0-500**

"I set my last two cards facedown and end my turn," Cyber informed.

"Cool, which means it's my turn now," Luna said as she drew her next card, "Hmm...I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Next, I summon Lunalight Crimson Fox in attack mode."

A figure flipped off from one the nearby roofs, spinning across the moonlit sky, before landing beside Luna's cat. The figure was much like the other Lunalight, primarily human-looking, but her skin was more magenta in color with red hair and a red fox tail. Her dancing outfit was much like Lunalight Blue Cat's, but more Victorian in terms of design, done in a variety of reds and browns. She did a formal bow to her ally and then to Cyber and her Yokai friends.

 **Lunalight Crimson Fox: Beast-Warrior/DARK/4/1800/1600/Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, you can target one face up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn. When a card or effect is activated that targets a 'Lunalight' Monster, negate the activation, and if you do, both players gain 1000 Life Points.**

"Next, I think I'll spice this dance up a bit by playing Polymerization, fusing Lunalight Blue Cat with the Lunalight Tiger in my hand," Luna added as a small humanoid tiger girl appeared next to Blue cat, the two jumping into the moonlight as they fused, " _Oh cat that dance within the light of the moon, join together with the elegant vixen to create the eternal moonlight cat maiden. Fusion summon! Appear, Lunalight Cat Dancer!_ "

Landing in a twirl before Luna was her Fusion summon. The woman wore a split mask that was half blue and half orange with a fan-like headpiece on her head resembling a half-moon on its side, two full moon tokens on the tips of the 'half moon.' Her hair was long, reaching to her hips, and as red as blood. She wore an elegant dancing dress littered with four long sky-blue ribbons while she had a gold ring around her calves. A red tail barely poked out of the dancing dress and ribbons.

 **LunalightCat Dancer: Beast-warrior/DARK/7/2400/2000/ Fusion: 2 'Lunalight' monsters/ Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main phase 1, you can tribute 1 'Lunalight' monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each of your opponent's monsters would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. Also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack, inflict 100 damage to your opponent's Life points.**

"Sugoi~" Cyber awed as Meramelion gawked, his jaw hitting the floor, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Luna bowed, along with her Lunalight, "However, I don't think you should be praising her just yet."

"Eh?"

"I activate Cat Dancer's special effect. By tributing a Lunalight monster on my field…" Luna began as Crimson Fox stood next to Cat Dancer, the two beginning to dance together, "My Cat Dancer can attack all monsters on your side of the field."

"Eh?!" Cyber gasped as her three Yokai tensed.

"Oh, and before I forget, if my Crimson Fox is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can choose a monster on your field and have it's ATK points drop to 0," Luna added, "And I think I'll choose...Fuyunyan."

"Nani?!" Fuyunyan gasped before Cat Dancer twirled Crimson Fox, letting her partner hit Fuyunyan with a twirling kick before she vanished.

 **Fuyunyan: ATK 0**

"I got you," Cyber assured as she caught the flying cat, having been sent back by the surprise attack.

"I deeply apologize for that," Luna spoke up, "But do not forget; We are in a duel, so let us continue this dance. Cat Dancer, attack Fuyunyan!"

"Trap card open!" Cyber declared.

A dust cloud blocked Cat Dancer in her twirl aimed at the blue cat. Cat Dancer jumped back from the cloud, narrowing her eyes behind her mask to look for any sign of Fuyunyan. The cloud erupted as a glowing, bulky wooden bat shot out of it, slamming right into her and shattering the fusion monster. The cloud slowly faded away, revealing a young boy in his early teens, wearing a white shirt, baggy brown pants, wooden sandals, and a large blue scarf that doubled as a cape standing beside Cyber. The blue-haired boy narrowed his eyes at where the monster had been before he caught the returning bat, revealing it to have been covered in a paste made of chili powder.

" _Hey, that kid looks like he's related to Cyber, guts,"_ Gutsman noted as the boy smiled at Fuyunyan before fading.

"That was 'Protection of Kamen Guts,'" Cyber informed, "When Fuyunyan is on the field and is the target of an attack with his Attack points altered, it automatically destroys the opponent's attacking monster and ends the battle phase. Though, Fuyunyan is no longer allowed to attack while he's on the field."

"I see…" Luna noted, "Very clever...but I have something just for that. Trap open, Lunalight Reincarnation Dance!" she declared as one of her facedowns flipped up, "When one of my Lunalights are destroyed by battle or card effect, I can add up to 2 Lunalight monsters from my deck to my hand."

"Soka…" Cyber noted as Fuyunyan floated beside her.

"Yes," Luna nodded, "I'll end my turn here, so it's your turn to dance once more."

Cyber nodded as she drew a card, "I play Card of Sanctity to let us both draw until we have six cards."

Luna nodded as she and Cyber drew cards until they had a total of six in their hands.

"I activate the spell Rise of Type F," Cyber informed, "I send Jibanyan on the field and the Robonyan card in my hand to the Graveyard in order to special summon from my deck Robonyan Type F!"

"I'll go look fur those cards, nyan!" Jibanyan pumped his paw before running off while Cyber took out a Yokai Medal.

"Watashi wa Tomodachi! Debekoi, Robonyan F-gata!" Cyber declared, "Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=Assume summoning pose=** an instrumental version of the summon chant went off **=Summoning a Goketsu=**

=Robonyan Type F!= Robonyan declared as he appeared, his body split into white for the right side and blue for the left with a blue jetpack and white tails.

 **Robonyan Type F: FIRE/8/2500-3000/2800-3300/Yokai/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card is treated as both a 'Yokai' type and 'Machine' type while on the field. As long as this card is on the field, the opponent cannot activate facedown cards during the Battle Phase. This card is not affected by Trap Cards.**

=Cyber, summoning me was the correct choice= Robonyan informed.

"Hmm...interesting.." Luna noted before she spotted an Action Card resting on a flagpole, "...But…" she then leapt off the rooftop she was on and started heading to the flagpole.

=Mission start! ROCKET PUNCH!= Robonyan declared before firing a paw at the flagpole, the paw grabbing the card before Luna could and brought it back to him =Card acquired=

"...Clever," Luna noted, using the momentum of her jump to bounce off the flagpole before landing on a windowsill, grabbing another Action Card, "But you'll need to keep a move on and look at your surroundings during an Action Duel, Miss Cyber."

Robonyan gave the card he acquired from Cyber, "That's okay. Because I activate the Action card Robonyan-san brought me; Eclipse!" the moon in the sky became a lunar eclipse, "For the rest of this turn, no monster is destroyed on the field by battle or card effect."

"Very good, but…" Luna began as she revealed the card she picked up, "Action Magic, Moondrop. Using this, I'll negate your Robonyan's effects if he has any."

=Hm?= Robonyan Type F looked up at her before a shining drop of water landed on his head, causing his body to start sparking =G-Gah! Mal-Mal-MALfuuuuuuu-funk-funk-funky!=

"Oh! Robonyan!" Cyber gasped in concern.

"Oops...that part there was...kinda unintentional," Luna said before bowing her head a bit, "Apologies."

"At least it's not Karakuri Benkei again…" Fuyunyan muttered.

"Robonyan," Cyber whispered as Robonyan Type F continued to glitch out before she narrowed her eyes at Luna, "I summon Usurakage Class - USAPyon!"

"daaaaaaaaaaaaaNIIIIIIIIIIIII?!-?!-?!-?!" a voice screamed before something fell from the full moon and onto the ground beside Meramelion.

"What was that?" Taiga blinked twice.

"I don't…" Raito began before blinking twice, slowly turning to see Taiga sitting next to him, "...Taiga? When did you get here?"

"I've been here since an hour before the duel started," Taiga replied, "No way am I gonna miss out on a duel."

"Ahh…" Raito nodded before looking back at the duel.

The smoke from the impact slowly dissipated, revealing a little body in a yellow spacesuit with black gloves and boots, one of the hands holding a blaster shaped like a carrot. The figure dropped the gun before putting their hands on the ground and grunted while trying to get themself out. Fuyunyan flew over and pulled out the figure, revealing a blue otter head. The otter felt his face before screaming and quickly pulling a yellow helmet out with extra armor at the top resembling rabbit ears and put it on.

 **Usurakage Class - USApyon: WATER/4/1500-2000/1000-1500/Yokai/Effect: This card is immune to the effect of Trap Cards. Once per turn, you can change the attribute of this monster.**

" _KAWAII!"_ Roll squealed in delight.

" _D'aw~ It's a cute widdle otter dressed as a space bunny!"_ Meddy cooed.

"Robonyan, attack!" Cyber ordered.

=Rock-rock-ro-ro-ro-rr-r-rr-ROCKET PPANAKES!= Robonyan Type F shouted as he stumbled towards Luna, his body glitching out and deploying random things.

"...sorry, but I'll have to turn you down, little kitty," Luna smirked a bit, "Trap card open, Counter Gate!"

"Counter Gate?" Cyber repeated.

"Yes, and it's a pretty useful Trap too. If my opponent makes a direct attack, I can cancel said attack," Luna explained as a rectangle shaped mirror like barrier appeared before her, causing Robonyan to bounce off it, "Not only that, but I can draw one card from my deck," she added as she drew, "And the best part of this card...if I draw a monster, I can summon it to my side of the field. And it just so happens I drew one, so I summon Lunalight Wolf!"

Appearing from the sky and landing on their feet was a humanoid female wolf wearing a green and dark green-blue tribal dancing outfit. The upper half of her face was hidden by a orange/gold mask resembling a full moon with part of a crescent moon emerging from the top and bottom on opposite sides of the mask with six dots going in a spiral.

 **Lunalight Wolf: Beast-warrior/DARK/6/2000/1800/Effect: If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

"Cyber, we can't destroy it because of the Action card you played," Fuyunan noted.

Cyber nodded, "I play two cards facedown and switch Meramelion to Defense mode with Fuyunyan. I end my turn."

"Good. My move then…" Luna said, jumping down from the windowsill as she drew her next card.

"And I activate my facedown; Threatening Roar!" Cyber declared before a powerful roar erupted from behind Cyber, Lunalight Wolf falling over from surprise, "Now you can't go into the Battle Phase this turn."

"I see...fair enough," Luna nodded, "First off then, I summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly in Attack mode."

Flying down to beside Lunalight Wolf and helping her up was a slim light-blue-skinned woman in a black, white, and purple leotard with her right leg and arm covered in black fabric and her left arm covered in a poofy white fabric. She had a crescent moon mask on the left side of her face, purple hair, and butterfly wings on her back. Her feet were covered in purple dancing shoes with cotton on the toes.

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly: Beast-warrior/DARK/3/1000/1000/Effect: You can send this card from your hand or field to the graveyard, then target one 'Lunalight' monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your graveyard; special summon 1 'Lunalight' monster from your hand. You can only use the effect of 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' once per turn.**

" _..."_ Meddy and Roll glared at Gyroman who had just wolf whistled.

" _What? Not my fault her deck is filled with hot animal girl chicks and one that flies,"_ Gyroman argued.

" _..."_ Roll and Meddy just made a 'We're watching you' motion with their hands before looking back at the duel.

"Next, I'll play two cards facedown," Luna added as she did so, "With that, my dance is over with."

"My turn," Cyber drew before looking at USApyon, "Gomen nassai."

"Huh? What do you mean, dani?" USApyon asked.

"I play 'Angering the Bunny,'" Cyber played.

"Bunny? That's an otter," Taiga argued.

"Eh?! Nani, dani?!" USApyon looked up at Taiga.

"You are an otter. I don't get why you're dressed up as a rabbit spaceman, but it's kinda weird," Taiga shrugged, anger marks appearing on USApyon's helmet.

"Teme…!" USApyon seethed before pushing two black buttons under his helmet with his thumbs, causing a clear visor to cover his face before black smoke obscured it, a pair of red rectangle eyes lightning up in the darkness.

 **=VADER MODE=**

"When this card is played, USApyon's attack doubles, but he's destroyed at the End Phase," Cyber informed.

 **USApyon: 2000-4000**

"But I'll also play 'Seething Rage of the Rabbit,'" Cyber continued.

" _That's supposed to be scary, guts?"_ Gutsman asked, more anger marks forming on USApyon's head, _"Hey, I think I get it, guts!"_

" _What do you get?"_ Protoman asked.

" _That guy's an otter...but he's wearing a bunny spacesuit,"_ Gutsman noted, _"That means he wanted to go into space, but he's an otter and only bunnies get to do that now, guts!"_ more anger marks formed on USApyon's head.

" _Either that or he did get to be picked but at the last minute he messed it all up and blew up the rocket he was in before it could take off,"_ Gyroman added.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, DANI?!" USApyon roared, slamming his thumbs down on two buttons on the top of his head.

 **=EMPEROR MODE=**

A flash of light occurred before USApyon's armor turned a brilliant dark-pink in color. He gained a teal-green cape while his Vader Mode eyes became noticeably thicker and gained a spike in each. His carrot-shaped and colored gun became a brilliant blue and red. An explosion resembling a mushroom cloud erupted behind him as a menacing aura came off the disguised otter.

"Seething Rage of the Rabbit can only be played when I use Angering the Bunny," Cyber explained, "This sends USApyon to the Graveyard and special summons Usurakage Class - USApyon Emperor Mode from my Extra Deck."

 **Usurakage Class - USApyon Emperor Mode: DARK/12/3000-3500/100-600/Yokai/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of 'Seething Rage of the Rabbit'. As long as this card is on the field, the opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap cards during the Battle Phase. During the End Phase after three turns, destroy this card and Special Summon 'Usurakage Class - USApyon Armorless' to the field. If this card is destroyed outside of battle, Special Summon 'Usurakage Class - USApyon Armorless' to the field.**

"Well….that happened," Luna slowly blinked before shaking it off, "Before anything else happens, Trap open! Threatening Roar!"

Instead of a roar like she was expecting, all she got was the sound of…

"MU~RI~"

Luna blinked twice before looking at Threatening Roar to see Murikabe inspirting it.

"I still had a facedown," Cyber informed, "Goketsu Class - Murikabe. Think of him as a Scrap Iron card in that he can negate the activation of any type of card once per turn before resetting himself."

"...Sneaky, yet annoying...interesting," Luna noted before she ran off once more, spotting another Action card on a roof top.

"Oh no you don't!" Fuyunyan declared, spotting the Action card and took flight towards the roof.

"I won't let you activate anything! Battle! USApyon, attack Lunalight Wolf!" Cyber declared, "And while the Battle Phase happens, you can't activate spells or traps!"

USApyon began to fly in the air before rocketing right at Lunalight Wolf. Lunalight Wolf tensed a bit as she jumped back from the attack before USApyon spun and aimed at the jumping wolf. He pulled the trigger and the last thing Lunalight Wolf saw was a flash of light. For everyone else, they witnessed a massive beam of pink/red light that slammed into the full moon, shattering it.

 **Luna: 6500**

" _Meep,"_ Gutsman and Gyroman squeaked in fear as USApyon landed before Cyber.

"Wolf…" Luna whispered, standing on the rooftop as she glared at Cyber, "You'll pay for that."

"Robonyan, attack Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" Cyber ordered.

=M-m-m-m-mm-missie may eyes!= Robonyan shouted before firing a barrage of kurage at Purple Butterfly, burying her under the fried chickeny goodness.

 **Luna: 4500**

"I got it!" Fuyunyan cheered, grabbing the Action card before a shadow came over him, "Eh?" he cried out as Luna's leg collided with him, sending him crashing into the ground and skidding across it until halting before Cyber's feet, the freed card being grabbed by Luna as she landed.

"Fuyunyan!" Cyber gasped as she picked up the injured Yokai.

"Apologies," Luna said as she landed back on the ground, "But consider it payback for hurting one of my precious family."

"Erg...G-Gomen nassai," Fuyunyan apologized, looking up at Cyber.

"It's okay, Fuyunyan-san," Cyber assured, "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then. Draw!" Luna declared as she drew, "I activate Luna Light Perfume. With this, I can special Summon a Lunalight monster from my Graveyard, so I'll bring back Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

A periwinkle perfume filled the air before a swirl of it appeared before Luna, dispersing to reveal Lunalight Cat Dancer.

"Welcome back," Luna smiled softly at her before glaring back at Cyber, "Next, I'll remove Lunalight Purple Butterfly from the graveyard using her effect, allowing me to Special summon a Lunalight monster from my hand, so come forth once more, Lunalight Blue Cat!"

A faint image of Purple Butterfly appeared, her wings flapping a bit as it released periwinkle dust. As the Lunalight disappeared, the dust began to form into an image before it 'exploded', revealing Lunalight Blue Cat as she landed next to Cat Dancer. Meramelion froze up once more as Blue Cat winked at him. A bit of the remaining dust floated into the air and the moon reformed.

" _...Oh ho~ Looks like someone's got a bit of a crush,"_ Gyroman grinned teasingly before ducking a fireball thrown by a bright red-faced, wide-eyed Meramelion, _"Ha! Missed me!"_

 ***WHAM***

" _We didn't,"_ Roll and Meddy deadpanned as Gyroman collapsed, two large bumps on his head.

"Next, I summon Lunalight Tiger!" Luna declared as the humanoid female tigress appeared once more, wearing a pink tank top, a pink ribbon on her tail, and the same mask as the other Lunalights on the right side of her face.

 **Lunalight Tiger: Beast-warrior/DARK/3/1200/800/Effect: when this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, target 1 'Lunalight' monster in your graveyard; special summon it. You can only use the effect of 'Lunalight Tiger' once per turn.**

"Next, I play this, the spell Fusion Tag," Luna stated as a dog-tag of sorts appeared around Lunalight Tiger's neck, "With this, I can choose a monster on my field and then reveal a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck. If I do, then the monster I chose is treated as that Fusion monster, but only if I plan to Fusion summon this turn." she ten took a card from her Extra deck before showing it, revealing a humanoid panther like figure, "I reveal Lunalight Panther Dancer, so now Lunalight Tiger will be treated as said card."

"Eh? Why would you do that?" Cyber pondered.

"So I can do this. I play another Polymerization, fusing Lunalight Blue Cat, Cat Dancer, and 'Panther Dancer'!" Luna declared as all three of her Lunalight's jumped into the moonlight, 'dancing' a bit midair as they began to fuse, " _Oh sacred moonlight, please bless us in your eternal light and bring forth the sacred moon lion, it's fang shining within the light...Fusion Summon!"_

In a flash of light, a lone figure landed. Standing at an amazonian height of seven feet, the figure was a dark-blue skinned female with a long, lizard-like tail that turned to black near the end of its split tail, three gold rings on the tail. She wore a black leotard that only covered the sides of her waist, her bosom, and modesty with bits of fur on her shoulders, hips, and knees with a red cape emerging from her hip area. In her right hand was a large silver sword with a moon-themed guard and a gold ring around her wrist while her right arm had a bladed crescent moon-shaped scabbard attached to it. In her large wild, light-blue hair was bits of jewelry resembling a crescent moon while her face was fully exposed.

" _Appear, Lunalight Leo Dancer!_ "

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer: Beast-warrior/DARK/10/3500/3000/Fusion: Lunalight Panther Dancer + 2 'Lunalight' monsters/Effect: Must be Fusion summoned with the above Fusion material, and cannot be special summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each battle phase. Once per turn, at the end of the damage step, if this card attacked a monster: you can destroy all special summoned monsters your opponent controls.**

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Murikabe," Luna played.

"I activate Murikabe to negate your spell!" Cyber declared, "Murikabe, don't negate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Muri~" Murikabe nodded before grabbing the typhoon and throwing it away before resetting his card and walked off.

"Good, now you can't negate any other card," Luna smirked, "I activate my Action card, Moonlight Waltz! This destroys all your face-up cards in your Spell and Trap zone and also prevents you from activating any facedowns this turn."

"Hoo boy…" Cyber gulped a bit at that.

"Now, Leo Dancer, attack Robonyan! Ranbu no Moonlight (Wild Dance of the Moonlight)!"

=A-a-a-a-attached cake is error!= Robonyan declared as he stumbled over an extended leg of his before an egg popped out of a compartment on him behind and landed on his face.

Leo Dancer looked at Luna with a raised brow, motioning to Robonyan.

"...Attack him, but not too hard. I still feel a bit bad for unintentionally causing him to glitch like this," Luna responded.

Leo Dancer nodded before picking up Robonyan and throwing him into the distance.

= _I'LL BE WHACKED_!= Robonyan declared in accented English, opening up a time portal and going through it as he fell in the distance.

 **Cyber: 7500**

"...okay…." Luna slowly blinked before shaking her head, "Ahem! I activate Leo Dancer's effect! When she attacks a monster, after the damage step, I can destroy all Special summoned monsters on your side of the field!"

"Eh?!" Cyber gasped before Leo Dancer performed a waltz that slammed into all of her monsters, sending them all flying in different directions while simply shattering USApyon's Emperor Mode armor, leaving behind the otter in a white button shirt and black shorts, "Oh my!"

"But I'm not done! Leo Dancer can make another attack during each Battle Phase, so I'll have her attack you directly!"

Leo Dancer danced towards Cyber before USApyon stumbled between her and Cyber, knocking the lion girl over and end up lightly poking her.

"...Ite?" Cyber tried to pretend the poke hurt.

"Check your Duel Disk, your life points didn't go down," Luna frowned.

"Iie. When you destroyed USApyon in his Emperor Mode, you only destroyed his armor with an effect," Cyber explained, "Because of that, I could special summon USApyon Armorless in defense mode."

 **Usurakage Class - USApyon Armorless: WATER/1/0/0/Yokai/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be selected as an attack target if there is another Yokai type monster on the field.**

"Dani~" USApyon groaned as Cyber placed his card into the graveyard.

"...I see…" Luna noted as Leo Dancer returned to her side of the field, petting the otter on her way back, "...Interesting save there."

"Arigatou. Even though I'm having to duel you, I do like your cards. I can tell that they all love to dance alongside you, Luna-san," Cyber smiled.

"...Thank you," Luna smiled back at her before it grew into a bit of a sad one, "...To be honest, I never got compliments like this at my old school."

"I guess they were too focused on winning and never on seeing the cards as friends and family," Cyber noted.

"No way...Is...Is the Queen of the Blues of the second year students really enjoying a duel against a slacker?"one of the Obelisk Blues whispered as Benkei leaning against a wall, looking down at the two.

"Like you wouldn't believe..." Luna admitted, "...Miss C….Cyber?"

"Hai?"

"When this is over with...I'd like to hang out with you some more," Luna replied.

"...Hai!" Cyber beamed.

"Thank you," Luna smiled before smirking a bit, "Now...let's continue this little dance of ours, shall we?"

"Hai," Cyber agreed, "It's still your turn, Luna-san."

"Right then," Luna nodded as she put a card in her Spell/Trap zone, "I play one card face down. Turn End."

"My draw!" Cyber declared before she drew her card, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." she drew the two cards before gasping at seeing one of them, "...Luna-san, Leo Dancer is your best card, hai?"

"She is yes," Luna nodded, "...If you plan to destroy her with a spell, trap, or monster effect...I apologize, by she's immune to those."

"So battle is the only way to defeat her, hai?" Cyber asked before Luna nodded, "Good. Because I'd like to show you the tomodachi in my deck that is the saikyou of it."

' _Her best card?'_ Raito pondered as Taiga shook a little in interest.

"I activate Yokai Watch Model U Prototype! I use its effect and Special Summon Fuyunyan and USApyon Armorless from the graveyard!" Cyber declared as Fuyunyan hobbled back over, being helped by USApyon, "Then I activate my facedown; Call of the Haunted! Come back, Jibanyan-chan!"

"Coming, Cyber-chan!" Jibanyan called as he scurried over, his face covered in lipstick.

"Eh?! Jibanyan-chan, why are you covered in lipstick kisses?" Cyber asked as she handed Jibanyan a towel.

"I went into this place where a lot of girls with animal ears and tails or insect wings were putting on makeup and they all started cooing over me, nyan!" Jibanyan explained, rubbing his face with the offered cloth.

" _That lucky cat…!"_ Gyroman bit down on a handkerchief and pulled on it, waterfall tears going down his cheeks in jealousy.

" _Uh….there there, guts?"_ Gutsman blinked as he patted his back.

"I play Yokai Watch U Version E in Attack Mode!" Cyber declared.

"It's a Monster?!" Raito gasped.

A large ball of flames appeared before shrinking down and shooting into Cyber's necklace. It glowed before transforming into the Yokai Watch U, but drastically altered. It was a burning red color with four spikes emerging from it and over the top. A second one appeared on her free wrist, a red strap with a black jagged inside with the golden kanji for 'King' on it.

 **Yokai Watch U Version E: LIGHT/1/0/0/Machine/Tuner/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned while 'Purichii Class - Jibanyan,' 'Isamashi Class - Fuyunyan,' and 'Usurakage Class - USApyon armorless' are on the field and removing 'Yokai Watch' and 'Yokai Watch - Model Zero' from the Graveyard.**

"Tuning Jibanyan, Fuyunyan, USAPyon Armorless, and Yokai Watch U Version E!" Cyber declared before the three Yokai glowed, _"Through our bonds of friendship, the pain and suffering will end for all! For with friendship, anything is possible! Synchro Summon!"_

The three turned into bright red flames that shot right at Cyber. She held her hand out and caught the flames in her hand before they dispersed. Cyber opened her hand and exposed a pair of royal purple-colored Yokai Medal.

" _?!"_ Megaman tensed up.

" _What's wrong?"_ Roll asked.

" _O…One hundred…"_ Megaman sweated, finally speaking for the first time since the duel began.

" _Huh?"_ Gyroman looked at him.

" _O…One hundred out of…a scale of 1 of_ five _…"_ Megaman shook.

" _J-Just from the_ Medal _?!"_ Meddy gasped as she looked out at Cyber with wide eyes.

" _Why did it make two?"_ Gutsman tilted his head.

"Watashi wa Tomodachi! Debekoi…" Cyber tossed the Medals into the air, regal-feeling flames spiraling out of it in its spin, " _ENMA DAIOU_!"

"E-Enma Daiou?!" Taiga's eyes widened as Cyber caught the Medal.

"Yokai Medal, set on!" Cyber declared as she inserted the Medasl into her watches, causing them to release a flame-colored light.

The light grew so bright, everyone had to cover their eyes for a few moments. Once it faded away, everyone gasped as the field had transformed into a massive realm of obsidian and magma, pillars of magma erupting high into the storm cloud-filled sky and piercing through the clouds. In the center of it all, two massive copies of the new Yokai Watches were shining with its divine light, the Medals inside visible to all.

 **=Ladies and Gentlemen…ENMA DAI-OU!=** A sphere of darkness and magma erupting with lightning floated out from the storm clouds _**=Enma…! …Enma! Yappasou na no wa Enma!=**_ the kanji for 'King' appeared in the sphere before it released a flash of bright light _**=Enma~ Enma~ Enma~~!=**_

Within the light, a figure began to materialize. The figure was a humanoid Yokai with ruddy skin, amber eyes, and spiky blond hair. He wore a Royal traditional attire red in color with the end of the sleeves maroon in color, and attired with maroon-colored shoulder pads finely crafted with gold pieces, which were connected at the chest by a golden ornament, as well as a dark blue pad sported on the waist and crafted with gold, fastened with a maroon sash.

"Enma Daiou!" the Yokai declared, the area changing back into the moonlit city.

 **Enma Daiou: DIVINE/12/5000/5000/Yokai/Synchro/Effect: ['Yokai Watch U Version E' + 'Purichii Class – Jibanyan' + 'Isamashi Class – Fuyunyan' + 'Usurakage Class – USAPyon Armorless'] This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned with the required cards. This card cannot be destroyed in battle except against Yokai-type, Fairy-type, or Spellcaster-type monsters. This card is immune to the effects of Spells, Monsters, and Traps. When this card is removed from the field, remove it and the cards used to summon it from play.**

"N-Nani?" Raito whispered.

'This…This feels more like I'm facing Duo, the Life Virus, all three Cybeasts, the Alpha, the Grave Virus Beast, and Bass… _all at the same time_!' Megaman thought, a bead of sweat falling down the side of his face, 'And he's not even looking this way.'

Enma looked over his shoulder at Cyber, "You were able to summon me."

"It's good to see you again... Enma-nii."

' _Enma-_ nii _?!'_ Raito thought.

"What is this Synchro?"

Cyber and Enma looked over at her opponent before Cyber explained, "The one before you is the ruler of the Yokai World and the true ruler of the dead; Enma Daiou. It is he who judges which souls are reincarnated, which are sent to oblivion to never be seen again, or become Yokai."

" _No wonder she needed two of those watches,"_ Protoman noted, _"Just one isn't powerful enough to handle summoning him."_

" _Seems so,"_ Shadowman nodded.

" _He looks so young,"_ Roll noted before seeing Megaman looking at Enma, a small shaking of his body, _"Mega?"_

'It...It's because of him that I was allowed to come back as Megaman?' Megaman pondered as Enma yawned.

' _A Divine Attribute?'_ Benkei pondered, standing up fully as he looked at Enma Daiou and Cyber...before Enma chopped Cyber on the head.

"Ite!" Cyber squeaked.

"Why did it take you so long?!" Enma demanded.

"Gomen nassai! I couldn't get all the specific conditions to summon you until today," Cyber apologized, waterfall tears going down her cheeks, "And I know you've been really busy in the Yokai World lately and didn't want to interrupt your work."

"That is no excuse!" Enma argued childishly, "I don't even like paperwork, dammit!"

' _This is the lord of the afterlife?'_ many thought with sweatdrops.

"...Ahem! Um...Cyber?" Luna spoke up, catching Cyber's attention, "Our...duel?"

"O-Oh! Hai!" Cyber stood up as Enma moved to beside her, "Enma-nii, attack Leo Dancer!"

"Heh. No problem," Enma smirked as he began to slowly walk towards the shaking lioness, her tail sticking straight up.

Leo Dancer shook before she wildly charged at Enma. She swung her blade, only for Enma to let it hit him, shattering the blade on impact. He held up a hand and lightly flicked her, sending Leo Dancer into the distance with a yowl.

 **Luna: 3000**

"Heh," Enma smirked before he walked over to a building and leaned against it, pulling out a pair of headphones and put them over his ears.

"I end my turn," Cyber informed.

"...R...right…" Luna slowly nodded as she drew, "..."

"...Luna-san?"

"Oh! S...sorry. Just...this duel.." Luna paused as she began to chuckle a bit, "I...I never had this much fun before…" she then looked at Cyber, "I can't wait to start hanging out with you, Cyber."

Enma gave the barest hint of a smile as he continued to listen to his music. Cyber blinked twice before smiling.

"Hai! Same here, Luna-san!" Cyber beamed.

"Yes! But…" Luna paused as she grinned a bit, "Don't think I'll go down without a fight! I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!"

The door beside Enma opened and a young woman stepped out, the upper half of her face hidden by a crescent moon mask. Her large white hair was split down the middle and then connected by a white rope at the ends. She wore a white, dark-blue, and green bodysuit with mini-jacket and wielded an ornate white mallet. Her rabbit ears twitched along with her bunny tail.

 **Lunalight White Rabbit: Beast-warrior/DARK/2/800/800/Effect: When this card is normal summoned, you can target 1 'Lunalight' monster in your graveyard except 'Lunalight White Rabbit'; special summon it in defense position. Once per turn, you can target spell/trap cards your opponent controls, up to the number of 'Lunalight' monsters you control; return them to their hand.**

" _I_ knew _there'd be a bunny girl in that moon-themed deck!"_ Gyroman cheered before Enma gave him a look, causing him to squeak and hide in his card.

"Since I normal summoned her, I can use White Rabbit's effect to target a Lunalight monster in my graveyard, and special summon it to my field in defense mode!" Luna added as White Rabbit held her mallet up, "And I choose Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

She swung the mallet down on the floor, making a gong sound on impact. Cat Dancer jumped down from a nearby building, landing beside her in a kneeling position. White Rabbit held up a plate with mochi on it and Cat Dancer smiled as she took a few.

"Next I discard Lunalight Blacksheep from my hand using it's effect," Luna stated as a green-skinned boy wearing a black butler's uniform with moon-themed horns emerging from his shoulders with fluff appeared, "Since I did that, I can either add a Lunalight monster from my graveyard to my hand, or add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand, so I'll choose the latter."

Blacksheep handed her Polymerization before leaving through the way White Rabbit came in, bowing to Enma as he went by in respect.

"Next, I'll activate my last Polymerization, fusing both Lunalight White Rabbit and Cat Dancer!" Luna declared as, like the others before, her monsters jumped into the moonlight while they began 'dancing' in the air as they began to fuse, _"White rabbit of the moon, fuse together with the eternal moon dancer to bring out the warrior of the moonlight! Fusion summon!"_

Landing before Luna was a beautiful red-skinned woman, her short black hair done up in panther ears. She wore a blue and gold corset with light-blue fur emerging around the chest, the stomach, and where her legs emerged from the fabric. Her clawed hands and feet were covered in fabric in different shades of blue with light-blue fur emerging from where the arms and legs entered. A gold ring adorned her wrists and ankles while a pink cape emerged from the hip area of her outfit while gold blades emerged from her shoulders.

" _Appear, Lunalight Panther Dancer!_ "

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer: Beast-Warrior/DARK/8/2800/2500/Fusion: 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' + 1 'Lunalight' Monster/Effect: Must first be fusion summoned with the above material monsters. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each battle phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card gains 200 ATK until the end of the battle phase.**

"And with that, I end my turn," Luna stated as her Lunalight stood ready, "Your turn, Cyber."

Cyber nodded as she drew, "I set my card facedown." she looked over at Enma, who nodded, "Enma Daiou attacks!"

"...Perfect. I activate the Quick-play spell, Battle Fusion!" Luna declared.

" _That'll let her monster gain Enma Daiou's attack points!"_ Roll gasped as Enma approached the Lunalight.

"I chain with Murikabe!" Cyber declared.

' _I forgot about that card!'_ Luna gasped mentally as Murikabe appeared and ate the virtual representation of her card.

"Sometimes in the excitement of a fight, you tend to forget about your surroundings," Enma noted as he stopped before Panther Dancer, "Cyber's had that happen a lot, mainly when she forgets one of her monsters is immune to the effects of trap cards near the end of a duel."

"E-Enma-nii…" Cyber mumbled, blushing in embarrassment, as Enma placed a hand on Panther Dancer's head before she nodded and walked off, letting him go back to listening to his music.

 **Luna: 800**

"It's fine if it happens once in awhile. You're still in your period of growth," Enma went on, "Let your mistakes help you mature into a flower of maturity in how you define it."

".." Luna just slowly nodded in response.

"I...is Luna-sama about to lose…?" one of the Obelisk Blue students whispered in shock.

"N...no way. No way can she lose to some Slifer Slacker!" another Obelisk Blue student snapped.

"Yeah! She probably cheated or something to get a card like that!" another added before Enma glanced at the one who said that, causing them to freeze up, feeling as if his very soul was being held in the palm of a burning hand.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," Cyber informed.

" _Tohoho~kekyo…"_

"Oh no…" Cyber squeaked before a small wind blew by and an Action card landed in Luna's hand.

"...Action Trap, Fall of the Moon," Luna read off the card, "When this card activates, both players take damage equal to the combined Attack points of all monsters with 2000 or less in their graveyards…"

"Let's see now…" Whisper began to calculate on his YokaiPad before screaming, "Eh?!"

" _What's wrong?"_ Roll asked.

"The total attack points of all those monsters…" Whisper gulped as the moon above them began to break apart, "Is more than enough to wipe out both their life points!"

" _EH?!"_

"...Heh...so it ends in a draw then…" Luna whispered, a small smile on her face as she looked back at Cyber, "I think it's a good way to end such a fun duel...agreed, Cyber?"

"...Hai. It does," Cyber smiled while Enma watched as the moon crumbled away, a brief moment looking as if it was giving a smile made from its destruction as a friendship was created.

 **DRAW**

"...So it ended in a draw," Benkei noted to himself as he began to walk away, "A weak end to a weak duel."

"Well...that happened," Atticus spoke up before shaking his head, "But in any case, let's give them both a big round of applause for such a good duel!"

"I'm so happy for Cyber-chan!" Whisper sobbed happily as everyone began to slowly clap for the two...Well...Everyone except most of the Obelisk Blue students.

"Thank you for the Duel, Cyber," Luna smiled as she walked over, holding her hand out to Cyber, "It was truly a dance I'll never forget anytime soon."

"Hai!" Cyber beamed as she shook her hand, "Your Lunalight cards were amazing to see and duel against."

"Thank you. And your Yokai are some pretty impressive cards," Luna replied, "...Oh. Hold on. I have something for you."

"Hmm?" Cyber blinked as Luna pulled out a medallion of sorts from her coat pocket, said medallion having an image of all Three Egyptian God cards on it, "What's this?"

"The Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Dorm gave this to me. He thinks I should be one of the three to represent Duel Academy in the upcoming School Duel," Luna explained, "But after this duel, I think you deserve to have it, Cyber."

"A-Arigatou, Luna-san," Cyber blushed.

"Please. Call me Luna-chan," Luna giggled," We are friends now after all."

"...Hai!" Cyber beamed.

Luna nodded before her stomach grumbled a bit, "...Eh heh...sorry. I haven't eaten much today."

"Oh! That's perfectly fine. I can cook something up in a jiffy," Cyber assured, "I wonder if the faculty will let me use the main building's kitchen for it…"

Many Obelisks and Ra blinked twice at seeing the majority of the Slifer Reds start drooling.

"Uh...Taiga? You're drooling again," Raito sweatdropped as...as he said, Taiga was drooling.

"You should be, too. All the stuff she uses in the kitchen is just normal everyday stuff you get at a store," one of the graduating year Slifers reminded, "If she's allowed to cook something in the main campus, which has food almost on-par in quality to the Blue dorms…"

"Ahh...understandable," Raito nodded before chuckling a bit, "And if you think Cyber-chan's cooking is amazing...heh, you should try my sister's cooking."

" _Um...Raito? I think he's too far 'gone',"_ Megaman deadpanned, pointing to the drooling Slifer student.

* * *

"What?!" the Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm exclaimed in the teachers room, "What do you mean Luna gave her medallion to a Slifer?!"

"The two keiki have become surf buddies!" Atticus beamed before one of the teachers cleared her throat, causing Atticus to freeze and clear his throat, "What I mean is that she gave my student, Cyber, the medallion as a sign of friendship. Plus, it is kinda fitting. Her deck makes those medals that she uses to call her monsters out...ones that she calls her friends. So giving her the medallion also represent a physical aspect of their newly made friendship."

"It also helps that just who are depicted on the medal reflect that she has a card that has the same attribute as them," another noted, looking at a digital copy of Cyber's deck list, "To think that a Divine Attribute would be found and _not_ as an Egyptian God Card, but as a Synchro monster with very specific requirements."

"But she's a Slifer! She shouldn't even have a card like that!" The Obelisk Blue headmaster argued, "In fact, she shouldn't even be allowed to participate as one of the representatives for the School Duel!"

"She refused the offer to be in Ra Yellow after her entrance exams," the teacher looking at her deck list informed, "She _chose_ to be in Slifer Red. Now that makes me wonder just why she would want to be there and not in one of the other two."

"Speaking of that…" Atticus narrowed his eyes at the Obelisk Blue, "What's wrong with Cyber, one of my students, owning that card? From what she told me before she came here, she rarely ever gets the required monsters out and almost never has a chance to since her deck works in different ways; fusion, synchro, XYZ. She even has a set of three Ritual monsters in her Deck that require specific cards." he chuckled, "It's almost as if the actual creator of the entire game, Maximillion Pegasus himself, rose from the grave to help make the deck she uses."

"And don't forget that _all_ dorms are allowed to sign up to try out for the School Duel," Dr. Marikawa added, "While I have good confidence in her being one of the representatives, it still isn't a full factor until the try outs have been done next month."

"...grr...fine," the Obelisk Blue Headmaster muttered, "But still...don't blame me if she ends up making us lose to North Academy... _again_!"

"We'll just have to see at the Try Outs," Atticus smirked.

"So where is the young girl right now?" one of the other teachers asked, a French accent in her voice.

"Oh, I gave her permission to make something in the main campus's kitchen for her new friend Luna," Atticus replied, "Turns out that Luna didn't eat breakfast this morning. Not a very good headmaster if all your students aren't present for meals, huh?"

"At least mine don't nearly get us in trouble with the national wildlife foundation with hunting an endangered species that lives around the island."

Atticus groaned as he hit his head on the table, "Damnit Taiga...why can't you just sleep all day like a normal bad student...but no! You have to do impossible things like fish sharks and manta rays! How did you even catch a real shark anyway..."

* * *

"Achoo!" Taiga sneezed suddenly, scaring everyone due to the volume. "Ah...sorry...sorry...I think it's an allergy…" he apologized.

"...It's...fine?" a Ra Yellow student sweatdropped a bit.

"Oh my god! This is absolutely delicious~!" Luna's voice beamed.

"Arigatou," Cyber thanked, "Though, there was a little incident with the meat when a salt shaker broke while I was cooking it, but I was able to handle it by rubbing the meat in some honey."

"I can tell," Luna noted, "It's got this...this sweetness to it that just feels like it compliments the meat. Ah~ I feel like I've died and gone to meat heaven~"

"Mmm...meat heaven…" Taiga hummd happily in thought.

"...okay. No way it can be that good," an Obelisk Blue student spoke as he walked in, a few moments of silence passing before, "Oh! UMAI~~~!"

"That's always fun to watch." Taiga smirked as another tried and shouted in his native Spanish tongue on the good taste.

"Maa, maa, there's more than enough to go around," Cyber assured, motioning to the lunch line where the cooks of the academy were all set up.

"Don't look now, but the chefs are all inspirited," Whisper noted, seeing Yokai between each chef, "And they're all Yokai that taught Cyber-chan some good recipes of foods they like to eat, too, whis."

"Whisper…" Taiga said as he grabbed a bit of food and jammed it into his mouth. "Eat." he told him simply.

" _Mmm….Gutsman want to try, guts…"_ Gutsman drooled.

" _It does look really tasty…"_ Megaman added before Roll pulled him out from behind her.

" _You've taken on a lot of things, one even being a god in all but name, and yet ghosts scare you,"_ Roll frowned, _"Honestly, Mega-kun."_

" _Hey, I can explain all those things...I can't explain ghosts…"_ he countered.

"Do...Yokai count as Ghosts?" Taiga asked Whisper, whom he had in his hand still.

Whisper gave a reply, but no one could who could see and hear him could understand him with the food jammed in his mouth.

"Soka…" Taiga nodded.

" _He understood that?"_

"Not a word." Taiga corrected before looking around, "Oi, where is that Enma Daiou guy?" he asked in curiosity.

* * *

"I. hate. Paperwork…!" Enma's eye twitched as he put another paper in a large stack before getting another from an even bigger stack.

* * *

"He should be here to enjoy the fun, too...He made the entrance after all…" Taiga muttered.

Whisper managed to swallow his food, "Enma Daiou is an important being, Taiga. If he were to shirk his responsibilities, there would be all kinds of chaos. Innocent souls sent to oblivion and not reincarnated as they're supposed to be, horrible criminals meant for oblivion ending up reincarnated or, even worse, become Yokai. It'd be mass panic."

"Soka…" Taiga nodded. "Still...it's too bad he can't enjoy this...even if just for a moment...to enjoy a meal with others can be a wonderful thing." he said with a smile before he blinked, "Oh right...I'm tired of Raito's cards going on about wanting to try Cyber's food. Omai-tachi...grab my hand." he said, letting go of Whisper.

"Whis? Wait, what are you planning to do and will it cause them to be exposed to everyone here, many of whom are not even aware of Duel spirits?" Whisper asked in concern.

"No...I'm giving them my sense of taste." he explained.

"Ehis?" Whisper blinked.

" _He can do that, Guts?"_ Gutsman blinked.

' _Why are you asking me?'_ Raito sweatdropped.

"Just trust me...it's easy." Taiga stated, "If the seventh sense can let someone see while blind, I'm pretty sure it can be used for something like this."

" _So you're saying you're not sure it will work or not,"_ Megaman noted.

"That depends...can you access a mystical cosmic energy in your own soul?" he countered sarcastically.

" _..."_ the Net Saviors shared glanced before punting Gyroman to beside Taiga.

"Watch." he said touching Gyroman before he twitched.

" _How do you feel?"_

" _The same…"_

"And…" Taiga said before taking a bite. After a moment Gyroman began drooling in his own mouth...he could feel all the flavors of the food, tasting it as if he were eating it himself. "Hm...so I lose my sense of taste...good to know for future's sake." Taiga muttered.

" _Oh my god! It tastes so good...ah…"_ Gyroman drooled on like an idiot.

"See it works." Taiga told the rest with a smirk.

" _Yeah...well you guys can try tomorrow."_ Gyroman said, shooing his friends away.

 ***KLONG***

" _May I try?"_ Roll asked, the Zeus Hammer behind her back while Gyroman was phased halfway through the floor, his legs limp.

"Of course…" Taiga nodded, holding up his hand.

Roll nodded slowly as she held her hand against against Taiga's. He then repeated the process like with Gyroman and took a bite of the food in front of him.

" _Ahn~"_ Roll moaned, _"Umai~ I can really taste the honey that was used to tenderize the meat and a little saltiness from the salt."_

"Hm...gonna need to get use to the losing sense of taste…" Taiga muttered, taking another bite of food.

" _Ahn~"_ Roll moaned out as Megaman blushed from how it sounded.

" _...Roll's enjoying it too much, guts,"_ Gutsman sweatdropped a bit.

" _Judging from the others girls eating, I don't think so,"_ Meddy sweatdropped, seeing many of the other female students having the same reaction from the food.

" _...We should never allow her to use high quality ingredients ever again,"_ Megaman noted.

" _Agreed,"_ most of the other Net Saviors added.

* * *

 _SZ:...well….that happened._

 _GT: o.0 Eeyup._

 _Z0: Yep._

 _SZ: Yeah...um...while we try and clear our brains a bit of that...preview time!_

 _Prinny: I got it d-*get's picked up by Deadpool*...oh no…_

 _SZ:...Deadpool…_

 _Deadpool: Imma do it._

 _SZ: Don't you do it!_

 _Deadpool: Imma do it!_

 _SZ: Somebody stop him before he throws that Prinny!_

 _Deadpool Still gonna do it! *prepares to throw the Prinny*_

 _GT: You throw that Prinny and they're fired!_

 _Prinny AHH! NO DUDE!_

 _Z0: *shoots Deadpool, making him fall over with a dart in his neck* And done *grabs Prinny*_

 _Prinny: Ahh phew! Thanks, dude! That was a close one!_

 _GT: Preview! *rolls screen down*_

* * *

Raito: A challenge? From who?

Whisper: Seems that Atticus is not going to be the referee for this duel, whis.

Raito: .. I wasn't seeing where I was going.

?: Thine cards are interesting, but not quite amusing enough.

Megaman: EH?!

Roll: Naniyo?!

Cyber: Oh my…!

Luna: Oh dear...

Taiga: Interesting...

 **Duel 10: Elite 5: The Blue Battle.**

?: I do hope you can last longer than others I've faced before in this.

* * *

 _SZ:...Hoo boy. That title's a bit foreshadowing._

 _Z0: Because we made it like that._

 _SZ:...True._

 _GT: Hope Raito's ready for his opponent._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Anyways...before we end things off, GT? Z0? Have anything to say relating to your stories?_

 _GT: Nope. Just makes sure everyone reads and reviews this chapter, though._

 _Z0: I got nothing. So let's call it a day._

 _SZ: Ahh...okay then. Until next time, I'm Seanzilla115…_

 _Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0._

 _GT: and I am GammaTron!_

 _SZ: And we bid you all a good day. Ja ne._

 _Z0: Later readers, be sure to review._

 _GT: Bye-bye~! *waves*_


	10. Duel 10

_SZ: *begins packing some stuff* okay...this goes here, and...shit! Ran out of room! *sees the readers*...oh hey minna. In case you're wondering...I'm about to move soon._

 _GammaTron: Which is really sad, but also happy since you'll be living with more family, right?_

 _SZ: Yup. Me and my mom are moving up to Virginia to live with my aunt and uncle. I'm happy about that, but…*sighs* a bit sad as well as we can't take our two cats with us._

 _Z0: Bummer. I know the feeling, when I was young I had to move and couldn't take my first dog with me._

 _SZ: Ouch...I'm sorry to hear man._

 _Z0: Yeah...but I left him with relatives who could take care of him._

 _SZ: That's good. I just hope we can find someone to take care of Misha and Cammie(my two cats) when we move._

 _GT: I can relate, but not relate when it comes to pets. When I moved from Missouri to my current state, I couldn't bring this adorable puppy with us. Mind you, the 'puppy' was the size of me when I was seven...But she was still roughly a single year old._

 _SZ: Ahh_

 _Z0: Aw...big puppy...I love them kind._

 _GT: Not the number 2, though. Never the number 2. That is why I prefer Chihuahuas. Number 2 decomposes really fast with them._

 _SZ: Yeah...while I do like dogs, I like cats more because they're a bit more manageable._

 _Z0: I made that point, too...but my mom just don't like cats. So we got a dog._

 _SZ: Yeah...ahem! I think we might be getting off track here, so...before I head out and move, I'd at least want to get one or two chapters of a story in and stuff, so...prepare for the first of an update for two of our stories. But before we begin, GT? D...no no. You people already know what we own and don't own...someone...just go ahead and start the story._

 _GT: Aye-aye! *salutes before pulling the screen down*_

* * *

"Back! Back I say!" Atticus barks were the first thing Raito awoke to, "Don't make me give you people detention or have your Decks confiscated!"

"It's not my fault this time…" Taiga said, holding his hands up in defense.

"She is not accepting any duels! Now begone! Scat! If you are not here for her cooking, begone from my dorm or I'll be harshing your waves into tsunamis!"

"Ugh…" Taiga shook his head before poking his head out of the doorway, "Oi, if you idiots leave now I'll let you play me for one of my strongest cards at the end of the day!" he shouted to them making them freeze.

"NO BETTING CARDS!" Atticus snapped, "Honestly, that has been a rule at Duel Academy since the original one was built!"

"Then never mind." Taiga said as the crowd became wild once again.

" _Why are those other students here so early?"_ Meddy yawned, her normal outfit replaced with a white sleeping gown.

" _Must be here for Cyber's cooking, guts,"_ Gutsman figured, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

" _That wouldn't make sense with Atticus saying 'she is not accepting any duels,'"_ Protoman noted.

"They want that medal." Taiga spoke up, "Or that card of hers. But no...it's the medal, if I had to guess. Since she got it from a duel, it must mean you can win it from others. Possibly thinking winning it will help them in some way."

"For the last time, she is not dueling for Enma Daioh or her symbol of friendship with her new friend!" Atticus snapped, now pulling out a megaphone, "Now scat before I call the Disciplinary Squad!"

The students tensed up at that as they began to scatter back to their respective dorms. Atticus sighed in relief as he put the megaphone away.

"Question: If that worked...why didn't he bring it up sooner?" Taiga asked bluntly.

"Man...my surf's been wiped out with all this…" Atticus grumbled.

"Breakfast should help a bit," Taiga said, patting his back while walking past him.

"But...isn't Cyber still asleep?" Raito yawned.

" _Baku again,"_ Roll corrected, brushing her hair.

"Then how did...You know what...I'm not questioning how Taiga does stuff anymore...not after the reversing of waterfalls with a kick."

"I wonder how that's possible!"

" _She hasn't been in here at all except for taking a bath and doing homework,"_ Megaman noted, _"Ever since she went to the nurse, she hasn't once slept in her bed. It's always been one of her..."_ he gagged a little in forcing the word out, _"G-Ghost friends…"_

"Hmm…" Raito noted at that.

Taiga looked at his plate with a sigh, despite the pile of food on it being as tall as him.

"...Something up, Taiga?" Raito asked, pausing from eating his food.

"Stupid new rule…" Taiga muttered.

"Oh…" Raito sweatdropped a bit at that.

"Oh well...I'll be alright." he sighed. He then took his utensils before bowing his head slightly. "Itadakimasu." he said as began to dig in.

" _I don't get why you're complaining since you got so much on your plate,"_ Gyroman noted, _"..And he ignores me...ugh, wonder how his Duel Spirits feel about it...that is if he has any."_

" _You get use to it."_ Pegasus Seiya said, appearing next to Gyroman in a blink of lights.

" _GH?!"_ Gyroman tensed as he jumped back a bit, _"When did...know what? Not gonna ask. Also...kinda called it."_

A knock on the door made everyone pause in eating. Many were praying it wasn't someone trying to challenge Cyber and ruin breakfast with the duel. Atticus walked up to the door and opened a panel on it at face level. He blinked twice before putting the panel back on. He opened the door.

"May I...help you?"

"Good day, my good Dorm Headmaster," an elderly man in a formal butler's uniform greeted, adjusting the monocle on his right eye, "I am here to deliver a letter from a member of the Elite 5."

"?!" everyone quickly looked at Taiga, who had dropped his fork on the table at the mention of the Elite 5.

"Before anyone asks...I did nothing...but if this is a letdown to me...the person next to me will suffer a bruised shoulder...fair warning." he spoke simply.

Raito and the Slifers to Taiga sides wisely moved away from him. The butler was allowed into the room. Cyber gulped as he seemed to walk to her before walking by and bowing to Raito.

"Good day, Mr. Hikari," the butler greeted, "I am Alain Nocturne."

"Um...Likewise?"

Alain pulled out a letter sealed with a blue wax, the seal shaped like a sun and moon put together, and presented it to Raito, "Milady, Lady Amelia, has asked me to deliver this Letter of Challenge to you and await your response."

"Uh…" Raito blinked, looking at the letter in Alain's hands for a moment.

"Oh, his brain shut down...Like that time an awful movie he hated got a sequel." Taiga noted, gently slapping the back of his head and waking him up.

"Ow! ...Thanks." he finally spit out.

"So...They're not after Cyber's card or Medal?" Atticus asked as Raito accepted the sealed letter.

"But of course not. It is the cards that choose the duelist," Alain informed, "Milady Amelia and Sir Ishtar were most pleased to learn she was accepted by a Divine card such as Enma Daiou."

"Still don't get why that's such a big deal." Taiga spoke up in confusion.

Atticus's eye twitched, "As you _should_ recall since I discuss the very topic _last week_ ; the only known cards that have the Divine Attribute until Enma Daiou were the Egyptian God Cards; the very cards the three dorms are named after."

"If I say anymore, you'll just hate me so much more." Taiga said cryptically.

Raito undid the wax seal and opened the letter. The letter was hand-written and, for a few moments, Raito had difficulty reading it at first since it seemed to use Shakespearean language until he got to the bottom that had a quickly-written translation and apology from an 'Ishtar' with checkbox. She was asking for a non-Action duel against him that day after classes.

"..."

" _What's wrong?"_ Gyroman asked, seeing Raito look at the paper in uncertainty.

" _Did he forget how to read…'cause that happens to me."_ Pegasus Seiya spoke.

" _No, fellow knight,"_ Knightman spoke up as he appeared, _"Tis would seem Sir Raito is troubled by what is written down on the letter. Or, rather,_ whom _the letter is from."_

" _Uh…"_ Pegasus Seiya muttered, trying to see if he got all that. _"Right...so it's from these guys Taiga wants to duel...and...I'm sorry. I'm not the smart one among my friends...that's Shun and Hyoga."_

" _He is unsure if he should duel her or not,"_ Protoman translated.

" _Oh...Well he should do it,"_ Pegasus Seiya smiled simply.

" _Really?"_ Roll asked with a raised brow.

" _Well of course. He loves to duel; hai?"_ the Saint asked simply.

" _Indeed he does, fellow knight,"_ Knightman responded.

" _Well then he should go through with it. Wondering about things like should he or shouldn't he is unneeded baggage! Life can be long or short...but either way, no need to make it a burden. Keep going down the path of life with all you've got!"_ he smiled his response simply.

"..." Raito pulled out a pencil and checked the 'YES' box before folding the letter and handing it back to Alain.

"Most excellent, Mr. Hikari," Alain thanked, "I wish you the best of luck in your day and be prepared, for milady shall not hold back."

"Nither will I," Raito responded.

Alain bowed once more to Raito and then to Atticus before leaving. After a few moments of silence, many of the Slifer Red students begun to whisper amongst themselves while others applauded to Raito for getting the chance to duel an Elite 5 because they wanted to duel him, a Slifer Red. Atticus held mixed feelings for his student; being happy at how the Red Dorm was starting to be noticed once more, but also worried for how the Duel would end.

" _So we're gonna go against a member of the Elite 5 huh…"_ Megaman noted with a determined, yet excited grin, _"Heh...can't wait for it."_

" _Indeed. It shall be a battle to remember!"_ Knightman declared.

" _Should be pretty cool,"_ Gyroman nodded, _"Plus...I betcha 'Amelia' is h-"_

 ***SLAM!***

" _Silence thy perverted tongue!"_ Knightman snapped, having slammed Gyroman into the wall.

" _Huh...reminds me of the game Ikki plays when we pick on him...knock us through walls."_ Seiya noted, seeing this.

* * *

Alain lightly knocked on a pair of double doors.

"Enter."

Alain opened the doors, exposing a library. Amelia was currently sitting in one of the chair, going over an assignment. He bowed and pulled out the letter. Amelia accepted the letter and opened it.

"He has accepted my invitation," Amelia noted, "Most fortuitous. Thank you for doing this for me, Alain."

"It was of no trouble, milady," Alain gave a grandfatherly smile, "I hope you enjoy your duel with Mr. Hikari."

"I do believe I shall enjoy it, Alain," Amelia nodded, "As shall my cards."

* * *

"Que?! You accepted a duel against one of the Elite 5?!" Luna gasped as the four sat at a table in the main campus cafeteria.

"Okay seriously...why does everyone react like that when we tell them?" Taiga asked. "Shouldn't this be a good thing? He got noticed by one of them...while still a Slifer."

"It's because in the fifty years of the Elite 5 being made in Duel Academy, there have only been five times that any generation of them has ever challenged someone, amigo," Luna informed.

"Well...Raito's number 6 now…" Taiga muttered, doing the math in his head. "So...congratulations, my friend." he said, patting his back.

"Eh heh...thanks," Raito sheepishly chuckled.

"You'll do great, Raito-san," Cyber encouraged.

"Now...how do I become Number 7…" Taiga muttered to himself.

"You're still hung up on dueling one of them, aren't you?" Raito sweatdropped.

"Why are you even surprised?" Taiga countered.

"Touche…"

"Je vous remercie," Taiga thanked in French.

"Th...You know French?" Raito asked.

"I do." he replied simply. "In the hopes of facing duelists from all over the globe, I studied many a language...with a little help from my friends." he patted his deck.

"Ahh…" Raito nodded before looking back at Luna, "Also, as for why I accepted, Luna...well, if I don't accept every duel that's headed my way, I won't be able to prove I'm a good duelist. Also, if I don't take this head on, i won't be able to have the strength to face him."

"Him?" Luna repeated before Raito pointed a finger at a lone table in the back, Benkei sitting there as he finished eating his lunch, his eyes closed while leaning back, not paying any attention to anyone.

"Benkei...one of the few people I've seen Raito lose to." Taiga explained. "Or only one...if you don't count the rock-paper-scissors game he has with Cyber over who gets to use the shower first."

"Grr…" Raito's eye twitched a bit at that.

"What? It's true…" Taiga countered, not at all bothered by the look.

"...I need to get ready for the duel anyways," Raito said as he stood up, "I'll see you guys later after it's over."

"We wish you luck, Raito," Luna spoke, giving him an assuring smile with Cyber.

"Thanks," Raito nodded, about to leave before he ended up bumping into someone, making them drop their tray, "GH?! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attent-"

"My apologies," the figure apologized.

Raito looked at who he bumped into. She was an older girl, possibly in her second year here. Her red hair went down to her shoulders while her skin was a rich cream in color. What was surprising was her attire. She wasn't wearing a blazer like other students, but instead a rather formal attire. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse with frills on the ends of the sleeves and a silver skirt reaching to a few inches above her heeled white shoes with silver stockings.

"I doth humbly apologizeth f'r bumping into thee, valorous sir. I wast m'rely bethinking and end'd up 'spacing out' as t's hath called," the older girl apologized, giving a bow in apology.

" _...What did she say?"_ Gyroman asked.

" _She is apologizing for not paying attention whilst her thoughts were away from her,"_ Knightman translated.

" _Wow...a way to speak that lets you say normal stuff but sound smart…"_ Pegasus Seiya muttered in childlike amazement.

"Uh...It...It's fine?" Raito replied, "Also...I'd like to apologize as well. I was about to head off and get ready for a duel scheduled for later today and...well…" he bowed back to her, "I apologize."

"Very much? But t is still lunch. The only duel I hath heard of doth take lodging at the endeth of the school day," she blinked twice.

"Hm...there's something about that girl." Taiga muttered, making Luna arch an eyebrow at him.

"Ahh...well, yeah. I just wanted to be prepared is all," Raito replied once Knightman translated what she said to him, _'Knightman, you're a lifesaver right now.'_

" _Thank you, Sir Raito,"_ Knightman bowed.

"Hey!" a voice called, making the two look to see a young man around the girl's age with tanned skin, mess bleach-white hair, and a black mark on his right eye waving, wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and black slacks.

"Oh!" she gasped before giving a curtsey to Raito, "Colours me. I wast going with mine own cousin to the roof to consume. I desire thee has't a valorous day, Sir Raito." she went off to the other guy, "Prithee colours me."

" _...What did she say that time?"_ Gyroman asked as the girl walked out with the guy, _"Did she want us to color something?"_

" _She apologized again and said she was going to eat with her friend,"_ Knightman translated.

" _Oh…"_ Gyroman noted before he realized something, _"Wait a second. She said Raito's name."_

" _So?"_ Meddy asked.

" _Raito hasn't introduced himself, nor has he ever met her. How does she know his name?"_ Gyroman asked.

" _Oh...she must be the girl he's dueling."_ Pegasus Seiya said simply.

" _Either that or she heard his name through the grapevine. I mean, everyone's still talking about his duel against that jerk,"_ Roll noted, glancing over at where Benkei had been sitting, now empty.

" _True,"_ Gyroman nodded.

" _Ah...the jerk magically disappeared...I knew it! All girls are scary."_ Pegasus Seiya said, hiding behind Gyroman.

" _He walked out after Raito bumped into the girl,"_ Protoman stated.

" _But he is true on the girls bit. Though he forgot how some of them are oh so sexy~"_

 ***WHAM***

" _Ah-ha-ha-hah~"_ Gyoman whined as he collapsed, holding himself.

" _I didn't understand what he meant…"_ Pegasus Seiya blinked innocently.

" _Which is why I did not hit you,"_ Roll patted his head.

" _Question...how old is this guy? He's...taller then me,"_ Megaman pointed out.

" _Uhm...last I checked...Ikki was 15...and I'm...13…?"_ Seiya muttered lost in thought.

" _Wait wait wait,"_ Gyroman spoke as he shot back up, looking right at Seiya, _"You...are 13?!"_

" _I've been fighting stuff since I was a baby."_ he joked. _"We need to find these armors fast. Typically, you're lucky to get old in this job."_

" _...and I'm guessing getting those armors of yours ain't easy."_

" _Nope. Ikki and his brother had probably the hardest time getting theirs. Mine...kind of breaking even. Still had to carry it around in a freakin' mini fridge most of the time."_

" _...A mini fridge...You carried your armor around...in a mini fridge..."_ Gyroman said slowly.

" _What? ...The magic to shrink it down into a keychain didn't get invented yet...only the kids from the future have that."_

" _I...I think I'm done talking to this kid…"_ Gyroman groaned as he went back into his card.

* * *

"Well, yond wast rath'r amusing to me," the girl noted as she and the young man looked out on the roof of the main building of the academy.

"Must you talk like that in public?"

The girl giggled, "Oh, you silly boy. I rather enjoy giving colour to what people see of me. It's so fun to see them confused at times, though...That boy, Raito, was able to understand it."

"It seems he has a knight-themed card in his Deck," the boy noted as he pulled out a 3DS and opened it.

"I'm rather jealous," the girl sighed, "But also rather unamused as well."

"That sounds so conflicting." the boy muttered.

"True, but it will be interesting once the day is over with," the girl smiled as she looked at a small building between the Blue Dorm and the Red Dorm, "I wonder what colours he will paint the dueling world with using the cards of the other line."

"True," the boy smirked as he sent his opponent in his game flying, "Today's duel will be an eye opener of sorts."

* * *

"Is...everything okay between you and Cyber?" Luna asked, looking back and forth between where Taiga was...and where Cyber was on the other end of the Slifer Red seating.

"Unsure…" Taiga sighed, "I've felt...not hostility, but something along the same line. I pay it no mind. I can't understand how she feels, so I try not to push." he admitted. "Is it really so obvious?"

"Well, has something happened in the last few weeks that you all did that she wasn't good with?" Luna asked.

"It'd be easier to list what _hasn't_. Seems my habits are unagreeable with...normal people."

"No one's normal," Luna snorted, "Oh well. I'm sure that things will work out eventually." she looked out at the duel field and cringed, "Though, I should get to the Obelisk Blue seats or risk getting into trouble with the referee for 'fraternizing with the inferior filth.'"

"I'm going to punch him in the face one day," Taiga blurted out of nowhere.

"Well if you do, it was nice knowing you while you were here in Duel Academy," Luna sweatdropped as she walked off.

"It'd be worth it." Taiga spoke to himself, doing the same.

"I can't believe that this single building was a massive duel arena," Cyber noted softly, looking at the five duel fields in the center of the seats of the three dorms.

"This must be where special duels or exams happen, whis~" Whisper noted, looking around.

"I'm kinda worried about who's refereeing this duel, nyan," Jibanyan noted, looking at the center field to see Raito standing on one side with the referee being Flint.

"True. While that man may be a rather famous duelist, it doesn't give him the right to be so cruel to students not in his dorm, whis," Whisper frowned.

"Even if I can't...I really wish I could hit him…" Taiga grumbled, still glaring at Flint.

" _It's almost time for the duel to start and she isn't here yet,"_ Megaman noted, _"I wonder what's keeping her?"_

' _I don't…'_ Raito mentally began before Flint cleared his throat.

"It seems she changed her mind of facing you. Of course, it should be obvious why," Flint noted.

"My apologies!" a voice called, "I went right instead of left on the forked path!"

' _Wait...that voice…'_ Raito thought, instantly recognizing it before his eyes widened, seeing a familiar red head walking out into the arena, _'It's her again…Wait. Then that means…!'_

"I doth apologizeth f'r arriving so late," the girl informed.

The girl was wearing a white, silver, and gold version of the male Obelisk Blue uniform with a strange Duel Disk on her. It was rather advanced looking with a soft light-blue tint to its casing. Over her left eye was a monocle with a light-blue tinted glass.

"You're…" Raito began.

"Aye. Mine own nameth is Amelia Solar and I am the one who is't did challenge thee, Sir Hikari," the girl introduced herself, moving the lapel of her collar to expose a badge depicting Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra in its Phoenix Mode combined with one another, the Roman Numeral for '2' below them, "Elite 2 of the Elite 5."

"Elite 2?" Raito repeated.

 _"Oh shit… Out of all people you ended up bumping into, it had to be the person that's ranked 2 in the Elite 5,"_ Gyroman paled a bit.

"Eh?!" Raito gasped.

"Thy cousin is c'rrect in yond I am the second strongest of the five of us. I doth desire thee shall giveth me an enjoyable duel," Amelia smiled.

"Well...since she's finally here…" Flint muttered before speaking into the mic, "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen (and slackers and rejects), and welcome to today's duel!" he held his free hand out towards Amelia, "To my left is the second strongest of our school's most prestigious duelists; Amelia Solar, 'The Princess of Robotics'." everyone gave applause to her as she curtsied, "And her opponent…" he merely waved at Raito in a shooing manner, "...some Slifer student."

"Yay, Raito!" Luna cheered amongst the many boos of the Blue students.

"He could at least say his name…" Taiga growled through his teeth.

"Now for the rules of this Duel," Flint spoke up, "First off, it will be an Action Duel, but the Action Field will be bigger, making it a lot harder to find Action Magic and Trap cards."

"Incorrect," Amelia informed, causing Flint and Raito to look at her, "This will be a normal Duel. It is why I requested the duel be here; for the Action Duel machinery has yet to be finished being fully installed in here."

" _The Shakespearean was dropped,"_ Megaman blinked twice in surprise.

" _That could only mean one thing,"_ Protoman spoke up, _"She's gotten serious."_

"My...apologies, Lady Solar," Flint bowed, "I was unaware that the installation had not been finished yet."

"But of course," Amelia replied, "Do be better prepared next time I ask you to be the referee for a duel, Dorm Master Flint. You are one of our most esteemed teachers, after all."

"...I like that girl," Taiga bluntly stated, crossing his arms as he finally walked up to a seat.

"Yes. Well, this duel will be 8000 life points for each duelist," Flint adjusted his glasses, "Duelists, prepare your Duel Disks."

"I do hope you will excite me, Sir Hikari," Amelia informed as her Duel Disk turned on.

"Hai," Raito nodded, activating his own Duel Disk as he prepared himself.

"Duelists, come to the center and shuffle the other's deck," Flint ordered.

"Why is he having them do that?" Cyber pondered as the two exchanged decks and shuffled them.

"From what I've read; this is actually done in the professional circuit," Whisper noted as the two returned to their sides once they were given back their decks.

"It prevents those who know shuffle tricks from fixing their deck how they like." Taiga stated, appearing next to them.

"I see…" Whisper nodded as Cyber fell silent, looking only at the field.

"Begin the duel!" Flint declared.

"Duel!" the two declared.

 **Raito: 8000**

 **Amelia: 8000**

"While it is polite for the lady to go first, I offer the first turn to you, Sir Hikari," Amelia offered.

"Thank you," Raito nodded as he drew his sixth card, _'Okay...I'm up against the second best duelist in the Elite 5...I really need to stay on my toes for this one.'_ "I play two cards face down, and set a monster facedown in defense mode. Turn end."

Amelia drew her card and added it to her hand, "I activate from my hand the Field Spell '20XX.'"

" _20XX?"_ Roll repeated.

The arena glowed before a rather advanced laboratory took its place. An operating table was to the left of Raito while a large computer was to the right, displaying data, blueprints, and diagrams.

"While this card is on the field, Warriors and Machines will gain 800 attack points," Amelia explained, "Now it is time for the original line to be brought out."

"'Original line?'" Raito repeated.

"I call upon Mega Man to the field in Attack Mode," Amelia stated.

" _M-ME?!"_ Megaman exclaimed in shock.

A beam of blue-tinted light shot from the sky and hit the ground before Amelia, reforming into a figure. The figure was the size of a pre-teen and human in shape. He wore a sky-blue bodysuit with bits of normal blue on the bodysuit to resemble shorts. He wore blue gloves reaching to just below the elbows, bulky blue boots that went up to over his knees, and a blue helmet with sky-blue squares on the front and sky-blue rings on the sides where the ears were. His emerald eyes showed a sense of childish joy and strong determination.

 **Mega Man: EARTH/3/1000-1800/1000/Machine Card Lore: The First Hero. Created by Dr. Light as 'Rock Light,' he was rebuilt into a super-fighting robot in order to combat Dr. Wily. Artwork: Mega Man preparing to fight in his home town.**

" _...Mini Megaman, Guts,"_ Gutsman blurted out.

" _T-Two of Mega?!"_ Roll gawked.

"I then equip Mega Man with the Mega Buster, further increasing his attack by 800," Amelia went on as Mega Man's right hand twitched before going into the lower arm and replaced by a rounded end with a small grey blaster end.

 **Mega Man: 1800-2600**

"I don't think so. Trap open: Anti-Sword!" Raito declared as one of his facedowns flipped up, "If my opponent activates an Equip Spell card, I can negate and destroy it, followed by dealing 500 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points."

"Thank you for activating that trap," Amelia thanked, "For when a card that deal effect damage to me is activated, I can discard from my hand Robot Master Dark Man 2 to negate its effect and remove it from play."

"Damn…" Raito cursed as his trap card sparked a bit before fading from view.

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your other facedown," Amelia went on as a violent wind took Raito's other facedown, blowing it away as it shattered, "Mega Man, attack his facedown monster."

Mega Man nodded before aiming his buster at the facedown card. The end of it glowed a soft pink before a charged shot shot out and at the facedown card. However, before it could even hit, a wall of wood popped up in front of it just as the card flipped up, blocking view of the large, wood golem-like being sitting there.

"Sorry, Amelia-san, but thanks to Woodman's special ability, I can negate one attack per turn," Raito stated as the woodwall took the Charge Shot head on before dissipating.

 **Net Savior Woodman: EARTH/4/800-1600/2000/Plant/Effect: Once per turn, negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters. Image: Woodman sitting.**

"How quaint," Amelia complimented before playing her last card, "I play Generosity of the Good Doctor. I can only play this while I have 20XX on the field along with Mega Man and one Machine-type monster in my Graveyard. With it, I draw until I have six cards."

"She just used up and then refilled her hand in just one turn!" Whisper gasped as Amelia drew her hand.

"Nyot to mention that her card won't refill Raito's hand," Jibanyan added, "Guess that's why she needed those specific cards out."

"I end my turn with cards facedown," Amelia went on, "It is your turn, Sir Hikari."

"Right," Raito nodded as he drew his next card, _'Okay...barely got through that one, but I need to step my game up.'_ "I discard one card from my hand to Special Summon Net Savior Shadowman!"

"By discarding Robot Master Dark Man 1 from my hand, I can negate any special summon and remove the card from play," Amelia informed, "Though, I will have to remove from play any Machine-type monsters in my graveyard except for Dark Man 1."

"Shoot…sorry, Shadowman," Raito muttered as he pocketed Shadowman, "I summon Net Savior Aquaman in Attack mode!"

Appearing in a swirl of data was a little NetNavi. His body was blue and under a white dress-like outfit with reddish-orange trimming. His head was actually a clear dome filled with water and watery eyes and a watery mouth. A tiny fountain came out of the top of the dome.

 **Net Savior Aquaman: WATER/4/800-1600/1600/Machine/Effect: When this card is the only card on your field: Draw 2 cards. This card can attack directly if there is another 'Net Savior' on the field. Image: Aquaman waving.**

"What an adorable little one," Amelia complimented with a small giggle.

"He may look adorable, but he can be pretty sneaky when he wants to be," Raito explained, "Such as this. Aquaman, attack her directly!"

"Excuse me?"

"If I have another Net Savior on my field, Aquaman can attack directly," Raito explained.

Aquaman pulled out a hose from behind his back. A massive spray of water came out and headed for Amelia...when a spinning shield made of four oversized leaves blocked the water. Raito flinched before seeing Mega Man had changed colors, his light-blue a light-green and his normal blur a deep shade of green.

"When you attacked, I activate my facedown; Leaf Shield," Amelia explained, "Consider it as a Scrap-Iron Scarecrow that requires Mega Man to be on the field. It then resets itself on the field."

"Soka…" Raito noted as Aquaman put his hose away, the small NetNavi slumping, "It's okay, little guy. We'll try again next turn."

" _H...hai,"_ Aquaman nodded.

"I play my last card facedown. Turn end," Raito stated.

"I draw," Amelia informed, "And I summon Bass Forte to the field in Attack Mode."

" _B-BASS?!"_ Megaman tensed.

A purple beam of light shot down and hit the ground beside Megaman, transforming into a teenager-sized humanoid figure. His appearance seemed to have been made in mind to be the opposite of Mega Man's. Bass was adorned in black armor with gold lining. On his chest there was a triangular blue-ish purple crystal. He has purple stripes running down from his eyes and extending down his cheeks. He had distinct red eyes with pink retinas. His helmet featured large fins that had a resemblance to a cobra, giving him a slightly taller appearance than that of Mega Man, and a cross-shaped blue jewel on the forehead.

 **Bass Forte: DARK/4/1800-2600/1200/Machine Card Lore: A Robot Master built by Dr. Wily to defeat Mega Man. Powered by Bassinium/Fortinium, he enjoyed complimenting humans on their potential because of them being the creators of robots while also making fun of them. Artwork: Bass grinning with dark intent as he prepares to battle.**

" _Hoo...for a moment there, I thought it was_ that _Bass,"_ Megaman sighed a bit in relief.

" _...I think he just flipped you off,"_ Gyroman noted.

" _What?!"_

" _Yeah. H...He's looking right over here, I think right at you, and giving the bird,"_ Gyroman noted, _"Oh! And now he put it away."_

" _Oh that mother…!"_ Megaman growled as her began to walk over, only for Roll to stop him.

" _Mega-kun, don't! Wait until…"_

" _What's wrong, knock-off? You so weak you have to have a bunny girl fight for you?"_ Bass taunted, making them freeze.

" _...You're a Duel Spirit?!"_ Gyroman exclaimed.

"Continuing on," Amelia informed before Bass could respond, "I equip Bass with Bass Buster, increasing his attack by 1000."

 **Bass Forte: 2600-3600**

" _Okay...which of you two knockoffs should I aim this at? The wood-golem…"_ Bass began, aiming his left hand/lower arm-turned-buster at Woodman before pointing it at Aquaman, who shook as he hid behind Raito, _"Or the midget version of that fruit, Aquaman?"_

" _Ahh…."_ Aquaman shook, his eyes tearing up.

"Mega Man, attack Aquaman if you would," Amelia instructed.

Mega Man nodded before giving Aquaman an apologetic look before firing a few weaker shots at him.

"Trap Open: Life Aura!" Raito declared as an aura-like barrier surrounded Aquaman, "With this, I can activate one of two effects, and I choose the first; allowing me to negate an attack."

" _Mmm…"_ Aquaman whimpered, his eyes closed shut, as a rectangular panel appeared beneath his feet bordered in red, a light-made barrier absorbing the weak shots.

"I reveal my second facedown; Dr. Wily's Scrubbed Attack," Amelia revealed her facedown, depicting an elderly scientist with large grey hair, a bald spot on the middle of the top of the head, and a large mustache running away from an explosion with mis-matched robot parts in his arms, "When an attack is negated by a card effect, I can automatically destroy all monsters on the side of the field that had the attack negated."

"What'd she say?" Jibanyan asked, opening a chocobo.

"It means that if she had activated that facedown with her Leaf Shield, she'd end up destroying all her cards. But since Raito negated an attack, it means that Raito's Net Saviors are destroyed!" Whisper explained as a portal appeared above Aquaman and Woodman.

" _Mmm…"_ Aquaman whimpered as he and Woodman were dragged into the portal that proceeded to explode.

"Bass Forte, if you'd please attack directly," Amelia motioned.

" _With pleasure,"_ Bass grinned as he aimed at Raito and began to fire a barrage of shots, making Raito start moving about to avoid the shots, _"Dance, bitch, dance!"_

"I r-woah! I remove Stone Body from my Graveyard, reducing the damage to zero!" Raito shouted, yelping as he dodged the shots while taking the card out of his graveyard.

" _Ah well. I still got to make him dance,"_ Bass chuckled as he stopped shooting.

"I end my turn," Amelia informed.

"R...r….right...my turn," Raito panted as he drew his next card, "...I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we both have six cards in our hands."

Amelia nodded and the two drew cards. A fanfare suddenly went off as poof of smoke came out beside Bass. The smoke dissipated, revealing a new robot. He was tall, about a few inches taller than Flint, possibly a good foot with his top hat. The robot appeared to resemble a blue wearing magician with gold buttons and trimming on his blue and dark-blue armor. His feet were white and pointed upwards at the ends, he wore white gloves with a pointed wand/cane in one hand, a red metal mask, and giant decks of cards as shoulder guards.

 **Robot Master Magic Man: LIGHT/4/2400-3200/100/Machine/Effect: While this card is on the field or in the Graveyard, it is also treated as DARK and 'Spellcaster-Type.' This card cannot normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned when drawn from the deck by card effect. This card is immune to the effects of the opponent's Spell and Trap cards.**

" _What the feck is that?!"_ Gyroman jumped back in surprise.

"This is the noble magician Magic Man," Amelia introduced, "I drew his card due to your Card of Sanctity, meaning that I could automatically Special Summon him."

"How did he do that trick?" Raito asked.

"A magician never reveals their secrets, Sir Hikari," Amelia replied as Magic Man wagged a finger disapprovingly at Raito.

"...Fair enough," Raito shrugged a bit as he looked back at his hand, _'...Okay. This might work.'_ "I play Cost Down. By discarding a card, I can lower the tribute requirements by one. Next, I summon Net Savior Numberman in attack mode!"

A tall, lanky NetNavi appeared in a swirl of data. He wore a cream bodysuit with lime-green armor over his torso, lower arms, and lower legs/feet. His head was made of the lime-green material with a large disco ball-like dome.

 **Net Savior Numberman: LIGHT/1/100-900/100/Machine/Effect: Once per turn, roll a Die, and activate one of the following effects depending on the number rolled. 1: Draw two cards; 2: This monster can attack directly; 3: The opponent cannot select this card as an attack target until your next turn; 4: All other monsters you control gain 500 ATK this turn; 5: All other monsters you control gain 500 DEF until your next Standby Phase; 6: This card is treated as a Tuner Monster for any Synchro Summon that uses the word 'Megaman' in its name. Image: Numberman with one of his dices.**

" _Hello, Raito. How may I…"_ Numberman began before he spotted Bass, _"...Hiiiii! It's Bass!"_

" _Wrong Bass,"_ Megaman pointed out, his eyes closed.

" _...I believe he just raised in index finger with the back of it aimed at you just now,"_ Numberman noted.

" _WHAT?!"_ Megaman's eyes snapped open as he looked out at Bass, who was doing no such thing.

" _You missed it again,"_ Gyroman pointed out.

" _Damn it!"_

"Ahem! Anyways, I activate Numberman's effect," Raito spoke as Numberman summoned a large dice block, "Depending on the number the dice block lands on, I can activate one of Numberman's many abilities."

With that, Numberman tossed the dice block into the air, said object hitting the ground a few times as it bounced off the ground until it landed on...one.

"Perfect, I got a one, meaning I can now draw two extra cards," Raito smirked a bit as he did so, "...You did good, Numberman, but I think it's time to take a backseat."

" _Oh, thank Serenade!"_ Numberman sighed in relief.

"I activate Double Summon, letting me summon once more. So now I tribute Numberman to summon Net Savior Metal Man!"

Numberman vanished in a swirl of data before reforming into a bigger NetNavi. He wore a black bodysuit with bulky red armor with a blue and white center torso armor. His bulky boots had gears near the knees and gears near the gunmetal-colored fists on his bulky red armored arms. A pair of hollow buzzsaws rested on his shoulders. His gunmetal-grey face covered by a red helmet with spikes emerging from the sides and a buzzsaw on the forehead.

 **Net Savior Metalman: EARTH/7/2800/2200/Machine/Effect: When this card attacks: No cards can be used until the end of the Damage Step. Image: Metalman swinging a fist before him.**

" _...Okay not gonna lie, but he's a lot more badass looking than the Metal Man I know,"_ Bass admitted as Metaman banged his fists together.

"Next I equip him with Gold Fist, increasing his attack by 1000," Raito explained as his fist became gold, "Plus let's not forget your field spell, which gives him another 800."

 **Net Savior Metalman: 2800-3800-4600**

" _...Okay, a hell of a lot more badass than the Metal Man I know."_

" _Thanks. But…"_ Metalman began as he cracked his gold knuckles, _"You might regret saying that if boss has me attacking you."_

" _...If it was one of the knockoffs, very iffy maybe. You, though? ...Worth it."_

"Okay, Metalman! Attack Bass! Golden Straight!" Raito declared, "And just so you know, you can't activate any cards until the end of the Damage Step!"

" _Here I come!"_ Metalman declared as he charged at Bass.

" _Bring it on, big guy!"_ Bass roared as he fired shot after shot at Metalman, who used his knuckles to deflect the plasma shots until he delivered a haymaker that knocked Bass back, his buster turning back into his hand/lower arm.

 **Amelia: 8000 - 7000**

 **Bass: 3600-2600 ATK**

"Because Bass Buster was equipped to Bass, it is sent to the Graveyard instead," Amelia explained.

"Fair enough," Raito nodded as he slipped a card into his Spell/Trap zone, "I play one card facedown. Turn End."

"Holy crap he actually did some damage to an Elite 5 member?" Flint whispered in slight shock before he cleared his throat, "Ahem! It looks like the Slifer _somehow_ manage to do some damage to Amelia. Let's see how long that luck last, everyone."

"I congratulate you for drawing first blood, Sir Hikari," Amelia noted as she drew, "Bass, please stand aside."

" _She's tributing him?"_ Megaman pondered as Bass shrugged as he left in a purple beam of light.

"By offering just Bass Forte as tribute, I can Normal Summon his younger brother," Amelia informed.

A stronger red beam of light slammed into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. It slowly dissipated, revealing a young man with long, flowing blond hair. He wore a black bodysuit. His armor was round for the most part with a red, black and white color scheme and white shoulder guards with a stylized "Z" insignia on his left shoulder. His helmet was horned and featured a sharp blue crystal. Combined with his long flowing blond hair, his appearance was rather fiery.

 **DWN-Infinity Zero: DARK/7/2500-3300/2000/Machine/Effect: This card can be Normal Summoned by offering just 'Bass Forte' as a tribute. Once per Turn, this card can destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the field at the cost of its attack that turn. Other Card Lore: Designed by Dr. Wily as a final way to eliminate Dr. Light and Mega Man. However, he was sealed away because Dr. wily was unable to control him. He was released by Sigma's Maverick Hunter group, unintentionally infecting Sigma with the Maverick Virus due to it emanating from his capsule. Artwork: Zero with his Z-Saber out in a swinging motion towards the front of his card.**

" _Wh-Whoa…"_ Roll blushed.

" _He's dreamy~"_ Meddy swooned.

'This guy…' Megaman thought as he looked at Zero, 'Why does he seem so familiar to me?'

"Good day to you, Sir Zero," Amelia curtsied.

Zero bowed to her in return before narrowing his eyes at Metalman, who banged his fists together.

"Get ready, Metalman," Raito advised his monster, "Who knows what kind of tricks this guy has up his sleeve."

" _Got it, boss,"_ Metalman nodded.

"I activate his special effect, I forfeit his attack this turn," Amelia informed.

" _What?!"_ Metalman demanded.

"In order to destroy Metalman," Amelia continued.

" _Oh...uh, Boss?"_

"Already on it. Counter Trap open: North Wind!" Raito declared, "I can only activate this if one or more of my monsters are about to be destroyed by an effect. With this, I can negate that effect, and destroy the card that used it! Furthermore, you'll have to discard a random card from your hand afterwards!"

A powerful gust of wind blew across the field, causing one of Amelia's cards to go into her graveyard. Amelia...just smirked.

"You shouldn't have done that," Amelia noted, "Take a look at Zero."

"But...he was des…" Raito looked before his eyes widened, "?!"

Zero was still standing, but his armor had received an overhaul. His armor was lighter and more humanoid, and he was given a more streamlined helmet to present a much sleeker look. A white data design briefly flashed in the green triangular crystal on his helmet.

 **Mega Man Zero: DARK/8/2850-3350/2200/Machine/Effect: This card can be Special Summoned when 'DWN-Infinity Zero' is destroyed by card effect. On the End Phase this card is destroyed outside of Battle, Special Summon it in ATK Mode on your side of the Field. Artwork: Zero in his Mega Man Zero series design ready for battle with the Z-Saber and Z-Buster in his hands, preparing to fight for his life.**

"When you destroyed his original body with your effect, it allowed me to Special Summon his stronger form, Mega Man Zero to the field," Amelia explained.

" _Megaman...Zero?"_ Megaman repeated, looking at Zero in shock.

"Now I equip him with Z-Saber V2," Amelia informed as Zero pulled out a white handle before it created a green plasma blade shaped like an arrow, "Increasing his attack by 1500."

 **Zero: 4850**

" _Psh. That's not scary…"_ Metalman scoffed.

"Attack, please."

" _Hmph…"_ Zero scoffed before rushing up to him in a near blur.

" _?!"_ Metalman tensed at that, about to bring his fist up to defend before Zero was instantly behind him.

" _..."_ Zero flicked his blade before Metalman fell to his knees, a massive gash going across his torso diagonally while his gold knuckles shattered.

 **Raito: 8000-7750**

" _Ahh...d-damn…"_ Metalman winced, holding his chest as he looked over at Raito, Zero walking back to Amelia's side of the field, _"Sor-Sorry, boss...I messed up."_

"It's fine, Metalman. You did a good job," Raito assured him as Megaman helped carry the larger NetNavi to the side.

"Mega Man, Magic Man, attack," Amelia ordered.

Mega Man fired a few plasma shots at Raito and Magic Man vanished in a poof of smoke. Raito quickly blocked Mega Man's shots with his Duel Disk before he was whacked upside the head by Magic Man's cane. Everyone looked around, trying to find where Magic Man had gone before a Slifer Red sitting beside Cyber stood up and removed their hat, revealing Magic Man had disguised himself as a Slifer Red student.

"Sugoi~" Cyber awed as Magic Man bowed before vanishing in a plume of confetti and appearing beside Amelia.

 **Raito: 7750-4450-1950**

"Oooh~! And just like that, the Slifer is down to less than 2000 Life Points!" Flint shouted, "Not surprising really...so he might as well give up now."

"And where would the excitement in a duel be if one just gives up?" Amelia questioned, "It is never over until the last card has been drawn."

' _She's right…'_ Raito thought, seeing Benkei watch from the entrance to the seats, _'No way am I gonna lose...not while he's watching.'_

"I end my turn with my last card facedown," Amelia set her card and motioned to Raito, "It is your turn, Sir Hikari."

"Hai," Raito nodded as he looked at his deck, _'Okay...I need a real game changer here...come on deck, give me something good…'_ he took a deep breath as he drew the top card, "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards," he said as he did, his eyes widening when he saw one of the cards he drew, _'This is…!'_

"Is something wrong, Sir Hikari?"

"...well, you're about to find out. Since I have no cards on my field, but you do, I can Special Summon Net Savior Gyroman!"

" _...Yeah fuck that. No way am I fighting him,"_ Gyroman deadpanned.

' _It's just for a bit.'_

" _No means no! He scares me."_

" _Get on the field!"_ an armored foot slammed into Gyroman's back, sending him tumbling onto the field.

Megaman looked at Bass Forte as he was lowering his foot.

" _...What? I just met the guy and even_ I _knew it'd have to end up with that,"_ Bass snorted.

"...Anyways, I play Trap Booster next. By discarding a card," Raito began as he did so, "I can play a trap card that's in my hand, so I activate Repair. With it, I can bring back a Net Savior from my Graveyard, minus its effects, so bring Net Savior Woodman!"

"...What is he up to?" Flint whispered as Woodman appeared on Raito's field.

"...Been a long time since I summoned this one…" Raito whispered, gripping the card he was holding a bit, "...I tribute both Net Savior Gyroman and Woodman to summon Net Savior Colonel!"

" _?!"_ Zero's eyes widened at the name.

Woodman and Gyroman moved out of the way as a new NetNavi appeared. His body was hidden under a black colonel's uniform-themed armor with hints of gold and trimmed in gunmetal. He wore a blue cape connected by the silver shoulder guards while his right arm was replaced with a bulky red arm deploying a yellow/green-colored plasma blade. He had half a black helmet with gold trim, letting his black hair jut out in the back while his chin was covered by a red metal beard.

 **Net Savior Colonel: DARK/8/3000-3500/2500/Warrior/Effect: Discard up to two cards from your hand to summon 'Colonel soldier tokens (DARK/3/1000/1000/Warrior)' to the field in Attack or Defense Mode. Once per turn, tribute one monster on your field to remove one card from your opponent's field or hand. If 'Net Savior Iris' is on the field, direct all attacks directed at her to this card.**

" _...Raito,"_ Colonel spoke up, looking over his shoulder to look at him, _"It has been a long while…"_

"H...hai...Colonel-san," Raito nodded slowly and nervously.

" _..."_ Zero stared at Colonel, Mega Man looking up at the red warrior in concern.

"W...woah…" Whisper...well, whispered as everyone looked at the armored warrior, "S..such an intimidating looking warrior…"

"Hey...Is something wrong with that guy?" Jibanyan asked, looking at Zero.

"His response…" Taiga muttered out loud, looking between the two. "Bad History…"

"Eh? Bad history?" Whisper and Jibanyan repeated.

"Yeah...the moment Raito brought that card out, he started tensing up, both him and Raito," Taiga explained, "...It seems they both have a history involving Colonel, but for different reasons."

"This card…" Amelia whispered, looking over at Colonel.

"Colonel...one of my strongest cards," Raito explained, trying to keep a calm look on his face, "Perhaps...maybe too strong for me to fully use."

Amelia nodded.

"...I'll show you why…" Raito whispered as he pulled out his second to last card from his hand, "I activate Cross Divide. I can only use this if I have Net Savior Colonel on my field. In exchange for him not attacking this turn...all cards on your field are removed from play."

"I activate my facedown; Waboku. For this turn, I won't receive damage," Amelia informed, "Just in case you have a Special Summon."

Raito slowly nodded as Colonel got into a drawing stance of sorts, the armored warrior taking a slow breath as the area rumbled a bit. Within a few seconds, his eyes snapped open as within a blink of an eye, he did a fast cross slash. Amelia pocketed the cards she had on the field as the three robots on her field turned into blue, red, or green light and vanished.

"That card…" Benkei whispered to himself, looking out at Colonel before looking out at the window, his eyes slightly widening when he saw the clouds outside looking like they were slashed apart, "...interesting."

"I play my last card face down…" Raito spoke as he did so, "Turn...end."

Amelia nodded and drew her card, "Since you removed Zero from the field with his Z-Saber attached, I can special summon from my deck 'Biometal Model Z.'"

Floating out onto the field was a small device, no bigger than a handheld. It was primarily red with a white middle and a green gem. In fact, it roughly resembled some sort of masked face.

 **Biometal Model Z: DARK/1/0/0/Machine/Union: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to any monster on the Field as an Equip Spell Card OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this Card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon 'Mega Man Model Z.' This card can be Special Summoned in 'Mega Man Zero' while equipped with 'Z-Saber V2' is removed from the field. If this monster is equipped to 'Mega Man Model X', send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon 'Mega Man ZX.' Artwork: Model Z floating before a shadowed image of Aile as Rock-On was happening in a red background.**

"I activate Card of Sanctity, letting us draw until we have a full hand," Amelia informed before the two drew their cards, "I now play Double Summon to summon Biometal Model X and Iris to the field."

" _IRIS?!"_ Megaman and Roll exclaimed.

" _My sister?"_ Colonel raised a brow at that.

Stepping out onto the field from a portal, carrying a near-identical Biometal to Model Z, but blue, white, and red in color, was a young woman. She had green eyes and very long hair, comparable to Zero's length. Her armor consisted of a blue and red scheme with yellow accents and was modeled into the form of a dress, her limbs being white, her boots white, and her hands appearing to have segmented knuckles. She had a red and blue beret on her head and a kind, innocent smile.

 **Reploid Iris: LIGHT/1/0/0/Machine/Effect: If 'DWN-Infinity Zero' is on the field: This card can be sent to the graveyard to end the Battle Phase and force all monsters into Defense Mode. If 'Reploid Colonel' is on the field: this card is immune to card effects.**

 **Biometal Model X: LIGHT/1/0/0/Machine/Union: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to any monster on the Field as an Equip Spell Card OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this Card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon 'Mega Man Model X.' This card can only be equipped to Level 1 LIGHT Attribute Monsters. If this monster is equipped to 'Mega Man Model Z', send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon 'Mega Man ZX.' Artwork: Model X floating before a shadowed image of Vent as Rock-On was happening in a blue background.**

"Because Iris is a Level 1 LIGHT Attribute monster, I can equip Biometal Model X to her," Amelia informed, the red gem on the Biometal flashing, "I now tribute Iris while equipped with Biometal Model X to Special Summon Mega Man Model X!"

A flash of light occurred. It faded, revealing Iris replaced by a young boy in his teens. He wore a black bodysuit with a blue and gold version of Mega Man Zero's armor, one of his lower arms/hands replaced with a large blue buster.

 **Mega Man Model X: LIGHT/9/2900/2500/Machine/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Once per Turn, Special Summon one 'Biometal Model Z' from your Hand or Graveyard. You cannot summon 'Mega Man Model Z' or 'Mega Man Model ZX' when this effect is used. Artwork: Mega Man Model X Vent and Mega Man Model X Aile in fighting positions together.**

"Now I equip Mega Man Model X with Biometal Model Z!" Amelia continued.

A flash of light occurred, revealing the young teen was now a young man with long brown hair. He wore a blue vest and baggy white pants with headphones over his ears. Beside him was a young woman with a thin brown ponytail in the same attire, the pants replaced with baggy white shorts.

" _Been awhile since we got summoned. Huh, Vent?"_ the young woman noted with a giggle.

" _Yeah,"_ the young man chuckled, _"Guess they're really strong, Aile."_

 _ **=Indeed=**_ Model Z noted, floating out beside Aile while Model X hovered beside Vent.

 _ **=Be careful, you two. He seems powerful=**_ Model X examined.

"I send Mega Man Model X to Special Summon Mega Man ZX!" Amelia declared, causing the two to grin in excitement.

 _"Model X!"_ Aile called out as she grabbed the blue Biometal.

 _"Model Z!"_ Vent cried out as he grabbed the red Biometal.

 _"Ikuzou!"_ both called as they crossed their Biometal-holding arms over each other's, _"Double Rock-On!"_

 _ **=Biolink Established! Rebirth Of Crystallized Knowledge (ROCK) System: Online!=**_ both Biometal declared.

There was a flash of light as time seemed to slow down for the two Biometal users. The gold wristbands they both wore turned into data before reforming into red and gold bracers with a light-green jewel on the backs. Their jackets turned from blue and white into red and gold while their pants/shorts turned to data. Data covered their lower halves before turning into white leg and waist/crotch armor with green spheres on where the hips and legs met. Their lower legs and feet gained red armor-like boots with black bottoms and gold bands on the ankles. A red helmet with two white spikes appeared on their heads, a light-green upside-down arrow made of the crystal formed, hiding their hair inside of the helmets. A strange pattern formed in the arrow point of the helmets before long gold hair shot out of their helmets, arranging themselves to resemble Zero's hairstyle. A strange white device appeared in each their hands, a light-green orb-shaped crystal at where the handle met the larger part. Aile's crystal turned a light pink before larger part opened and changed into a blaster. Vent made a swing with his and a green energy blade appeared. The two, their eyes closed, let them open and look at Colonel and Raito with determined eyes.

 **Mega Man Model ZX: LIGHT/12/3000-3500/2500/Machine/Effect: This card is also treated as a DARK-Type. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or by the effects of 'Biometal Model X' or 'Biometal Model Z.' Spell Cards and Trap Cards cannot be activated during the Battle Phase while this monster is on the Field. Artwork: Mega Man ZX Vent and Aile (during Mega Man ZXA) posing together in battle.**

" _...An impressive move there,"_ Colonel admitted a bit, keeping his weapon ready for battle.

" _Thanks. You don't seem to shabby yourself,"_ Vent noted.

"I equip Model ZX with the Z-Saber V2 in my hand!" Amelia declared.

 **Mega Man Model ZX: 3500-5000**

' _Okay. I can survive this turn…'_ Raito thought.

"When I enter the Battle Phase, neither of us will be able to activate cards," Amelia informed, "So before I do, I play the last card of the duel."

"?!" Raito's eyes widened.

"Limiter Removal," Amelia informed.

"That doubles the attack of all machine-types on the field at the cost of them being destroyed at the End Phase!" Whisper freaked.

 **Mega Man Model ZX: 5000-10000**

"?! I act-"

" _No, Raito…"_ Colonel spoke up, preventing Raito from activating his facedown, _"You've battled long enough…"_

"Battle!" Amelia declared.

Vent and Aile nodded. The two charged at Colonel, who charged in return. He swung his blade and it was parried by Vent's, sending sparks flying. He swung his cape, using it to block the shots fired by Aile before slamming his foot into Vent's gut to send him skidding back. Aile slid under Colonel between his legs while an aura started to charge up on her. He turned as she got up while Vent began to charge up an aura as well. Aile pulled the trigger and fired a large blast at Colonel. Colonel roared as he swung his blade, bisecting the massive blast and slicing Aile's gun in two. Colonel turned, swinging his sword at the same time a roaring Vent jumped down at him. Their blades met and Vent's sliced through Colonel's. He landed and turned from Colonel. The NetNavi and his two opponents panted before Colonel collapsed to the ground, data spilling from the massive gash going down the middle of the front of his body.

 **Raito: 1950-0**

 **Winner: Amelia**

"And there you have it, folks," Flint spoke up, "Amelia has won her duel against the Slifer...speaking of whom, he really should stick to dueling his fellow slackers and rejects."

Amelia ignored the man as their Duel Disks shut down. She put her cards into her deck before walking up to Raito and gave a curtsey.

"It was a pleasurable duel, Sir Hikari," Amelia thanked before giving him something.

Raito looked at the item before seeing it was a badge depicting the Egyptian God Cards much like Amelia's, but the background a solid red.

"It has been quite a long time since I had to resort to Model ZX to win," Amelia informed, "As such, accept my backing of you in the trials for the School Duel and, if you are applying for the Tag Duel Team, your partner as well."

"?!" Raito's eyes widened at that, "...A-are you sure?"

"But of course. You have a strong potential, Sir Hikari," Amelia confirmed, "To not nurture that potential to its infinite limits would be the most horrid thing to do. This badge I give to you lets other recognize that I endorse you while you are a student here."

"I...I don't know what to say, but..thanks," Raito smiled a bit as he accepted the badge, "I promise I won't disappoint you, Amelia-san."

"You have yet to disappoint me so far, Sir Hikari," Amelia nodded, "Should you manage to achieve victory in the School Duel, I will send another letter of challenge."

"And I'll be sure to accept your challenge again, Amelia-san," Raito nodded.

' _I...I can't believe this! He's a Slifer, a pure slacker! And yet, one of our school's five best students with deep connections to Duel Monsters in general is accepting him?!'_ Flint thought before he walked off, a deep scowl on his face, _'Unacceptable...'_

" _...That man troubles me…"_ Colonel whispered as Meddy was currently tending to his wounds while Amelia was taking the monocle-like device off her eye, revealing an earpiece was connected to it.

" _Hey, why do you have cards with our names but different looks anyway?"_ Gyroman asked, earning no response from Amelia, _"...Wow. Talk about rude."_

"Um...What is that?" Raito asked.

"This? It allows me to see and hear Duel Spirits, but it only works when my Duel Disk is activated," Amelia explained, causing Gyroman to facefault, "It's been passed down in my family for generations."

"Ahh...soka," Raito noted.

* * *

"Yo, Raito!" Atticus called as Raito was about to head for his room, "You've got a call from your sister."

"Huh?" Raito blinked as he looked at him, "My nee-chan called? What about?"

"Uh, no. She's on the phone right now, keiki," Atticus informed, tossing him a wireless phone.

"Oh…" Raito sweatdropped a bit at his blunder before answering the phone, "Hello?"

=Raito, have you been betting or something there? Because last I checked, we did not have two million dollars in our bank account!=

"Wait, what?" Raito's eyes widened at that.

* * *

"And you did that...why?" Ishtar asked as he, Amelia, and Ryoko were in the library of their personal lodging, Alain pouring Ryoko a cup of tea.

"Since Raito is now the one I endorse, I wanted to show that I was serious about it," Amelia replied, "...You think I should have put more into the check I sent to their bank?"

"You sent them two million bucks...I think he and his family are good enough for now," Ishtar deadpanned, trying to stave off the headache, _'Of course she'd ask if she didn't give enough...her family's blasted billionaires.'_

"I believe Sir Ishtar's point is, sending such a large amount out of the blue...would be both pleasing and alarming to a typical middle class family," Alain spoke up, "It is just my humble translation of the point."

"Oh. ...Whoopsie," Amelia blushed, "He just really impressed me with how well he could use the Network Timeline of our two decks."

"Indeed, but next time, Lady Amelia...perhaps giving him a, as they call it, 'heads up' will allow him to explain the shock to his family. I'm sure his sister is having some kind of panic attack at the moment." Alain offered some wisdom again as he went back to his typical duties.

"Haa….still nothing," Ryoko sighed as she closed the book she was reading, "Amelia, Ishtar, any luck on your ends on finding info on this Neo Academia?"

"None on my end," Amelia shook her head.

"There are no records from what my family's told me on what they've been studying," Ishtar replied, "But we're also looking into how to free those trapped in the cards, so I'm not surprised."

"Ah, so I made it at a perfect time." a voice came from the door as the tall figure of Shiro walked in. "Boss, Akira and I were able to look into some leads."

"...Tell me everything you found out so far," Ryoko said as she looked at him.

"I left Akira to...politely ask them for the rest." Shiro explained after a noticeable pause. "Say what you will, not many enjoy lying to him." he sighed before taking a seat. "The most we have at the moment are rumors...but to paraphrase a famous detective, if you've eliminated the rest...whatever is left no matter how insane is most likely the answer."

"That is true yes," Ryoko nodded, "Also...while these maybe rumors, they're currently the best lead we got right now."

"Yes. Even still I'll wait for Akira to get the full confession as it is." Shiro sighed. "Boss...I heard another interesting thing."

"...And that is?"

"The Headmaster of North is coming here," Shiro explained simply.

"...what?"

"He's interested in a student here. From what I hear, he thinks his talents are wasted here." Shiro added as he leaned back in his chair.

"Aw geez….hasn't that place taken enough students already?" Ishtar muttered, "So who is it He's interested in? That Benkei guy?"

"The student famous for taking down a teacher in 3 turns...Seito Taiga." Shiro explained. "He's heard of the academic troubles he's caused, and figures our headmaster can't control him."

"...Oh brother…" Ishtar muttered, "Also, I highly doubt Taiga will go along with him."

"Oh...you sound like you have confidence in him?" Shiro noted.

"More like a fact really," Ishtar replied, "I mean, hardly any of the teachers can get him to calm down and such. What makes Mr. 'no fun snob' think he can do better?"

"You forget...he knows the type Taiga is. He can offer him what none of the teachers here allow him. Freedom." Shiro spoke simply. "Furthermore...Seito Taiga is...well…"

"I believe the term would be lacks common sense." Alain spoke.

"Thanks," Shiro nodded, "Also...heard the Headmaster of North is bringing someone with him just in case Taiga refuses to listen. As for who...not sure."

"So...force Taiga to accept via a deal through dueling." Alain spoke. "Taiga seems to treat dueling with great respect. Lady Ryoko...what shall you do? As I recall, you seemed to see something likeable in this one."

"The Headmaster of North Academy most likely wants to recruit Taiga for his dueling skills only. Whoever he chose...Taiga will win because he has potential, much like how Amelia sees potential in Raito Hikari," Ryoko replied.

"And when he hears that one of the students has a DIVINE-Attribute monster…" Ishtar frowned.

"Doesn't seem to care much, he just wants to take someone useful to him." Shiro muttered, "All I can assume is he thinks the girl with the yokai cards is too smart."

"That and the rumors of her back in her home," Ishtar noted.

"...Rumors, Master Ishtar?" Alain asked.

"There were a rash of unexplainable killings from the time she was starting preschool up to the first few weeks of summer before middle school in her hometown when they suddenly all stopped at that summer," Ishtar explained, "Apparently, each murder when it came to a child her age, Cyber was always at the scene and had just interacted with the child before their end."

"...I see," Ryoko noted, letting that info sink in, "...Perhaps we should keep a close eye on her just in case."

"Indeed."

* * *

 _SZ:...well...that's pretty ominous._

 _GT: Aye. That does not put up a pretty picture for Cyber._

 _O.N: She has pretty pictures?_

 _Z0: Silence fool *slaps O.N. upside the head*_

 _SZ: Wait...o.n?! When did you…?_

 _GT: How'd you get in here? *looks at the door to see the wall beside it smashed through in the shape of ON* …_

 _O.N: Nothing stops O.N...NOTHING...nothing! Speaking of stopping, poor Raito has tasted defeat and it is sour._

 _Z0: I think you hit your head when breaking in here. *sees O.N's brain all over the floor* Nevermind, there's no brain to damage._

 _O.N: Like Raito's pride! Amelia was interesting..and chivalrous….someone tell this girl we do not live in england talk japanese._

 _Z0: Okay I'm sorry readers he's ranting again._

 _GT: Actually, ON; Duel Academy is a multi-country academy where a requirement is an 'A' in English._

 _O.N: I must be watching the wrong yugioh, anyway Sean speak up you're the director here._

 _SZ: Uh...let's just move onto the preview. Okay guys?_

 _GT: Aye!_

 _Z0: Roll it!_

* * *

Raito: He came for Taiga?

?: I'm glad to see how your students act, no matter how...misguided they may be…

Luna: ...I already hate this guy.

Cyber: They're very weird.

Taiga: My power is what you seek?

?: Indeed...you have such wasted potential in this place, especially considering you're hanging out with...how shall I put this gently...the boonies of this place.

Taiga: If my power is what you seek...then I'll happily oblige you with a demonstration of it.

?: Fine...if you beat the duelist I brought with me, I'll reconsider and wait for the School Duel. if not...you come with me back to North Academy, where someone like you belongs.

Taiga:...Deal.

 **Duel 11: Warriors of the Stars! Cosmos Saints Vs Fire Fist!**

* * *

 _GT: ...I am worried for next chapter. I mean, this is one that might push Taiga to the limit in a duel._

 _SZ: Most likely, especially since his opponent will be using Fire Fist monsters._

 _Z0: Daijobu...it will be interesting._

 _SZ: True…_

 _Prinny: *pokes head in* Hey uh...dudes? I forgot to mention, but a strike involving...uh…*pulls head back out* what were they called, dude?!_

 _Prinny: *offscroen* Rabbids and Minions, dude!_

 _Prinny: Thanks dude!..._

 _O.N: oh right i forgot to mention…*minions and rabbids come bursting in* strikes over but the prinny are demoted to special effects._

 _Z0: Aw...I grew to like them._

 _O.N: Dude special effects as in*throws a prinny making it explodes*_

 _Prinny:...ow._

 _O.N: so next time join Z0, GT and Seanzilla115/9999 as Taiga's fighting spirit is put to the test, and expect random pops up from me in the intros and outros, i also shamelessly promote an upcoming production between me and Z0 Boku No Heroman crossing Heroman and Boku no Hero Academia i am overnerd04 and i can't stand it anymore!*jumps out the window*_

 _GT: *grabs ON before he can and starts pummeling him* I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET THEM BLOW UP!_

 _Z0: Push *pushes both GT and O.N. out a window* Anyway folks I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, join us next time for an intense duel as fists meet intensely. Read and review love ya, buh-bye!_


	11. Duel 11

_GT: *playing on my 3DS, giggling in excitement* Geragerapo, geragerapo…_

 _SZ: Well folks, as you can see...GT's enjoying his new game, and...well, things pretty much gone pretty bad in Yugioh Arc-V. Reason...well, want the bad news, or really bad news first?_

 _Z0: The hell is the really bad news? *sitting on floating block of stone in the air*_

 _GT: *looks up* It better not be a recall on my new games!_

 _Z0: Oh come on. How could that ever happen? That's just criminal to steal the games of people._

 _SZ: No no...but again, want the bad news, or really bad news first?_

 _Z0: Eh surprise us._

 _SZ: well...bad news, during the battle with Academia and such with the recent ARC-V episodes, we already lost three people...I forget the ninja guy's name at the moment, but he and both Crow and Alexis, or Asuka for those who prefer her Japanese name, have been carded._

 _GT: That's bad!_

 _SZ: Yup. And for the really bad news...well, not sure how it was done, but Yuzu, along with her alternate reality counterparts, are now under Academia's control, and Yuya...hoo boy, he's pretty much gone berserk mode again, only now accompanied by a shadow dragon like Stand or something._

 _Z0: Kay *plays Yokai Watch along with GT*_

 _SZ:...nevermind then. Let's...just move onto the story. No need for disclaimers since you guys know what we own and don't own, so without further ado...story time!_

 _O.N:*walks away with the disclaimer* Well as long as they don't summon Genesis Omega Dragon in the anime, it can't possibly get any worse._

* * *

"TAIGA!" a series of loud knocks on the Slifer Trio's door accompanied the loud shout from Atticus.

"Nani?" Taiga asked, opening the door before blocking Atticus's arm still mid-swing to knock on the door. "I'm sleepy, I was up all last night."

"Taiga, I just received another complaint from the principle of the academy," Atticus informed, "Do you know what the complaint is about?"

"No…" he said, yawning and taking off his night shirt.

"The principle caught you in a 'No Access' area of the island last night," Atticus frowned, "We have those signs in place in those areas for a reason, Taiga."

"Yes...to be ignored." Taiga said as he changed into his uniform.

"They are not supposed to be ignored, Taiga. You are expected to follow all the rules of the academy," Atticus shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you've forced my hand; you're forced to have ISS today."

"Is?"

"No. 'ISS.' In School Suspension," Atticus explained.

"So...vacation."

"No. You will not be allowed to sleep at all during it, only work on assignments," Atticus explained, "You'll also be unable to eat during ISS and you will not be allowed to leave the classroom in question unless you want to be expelled and sent off the island immediately."

"Then why do you use suspension…? My father claims suspension is a flimsy punishment." he stated calmly.

"That's when it's OSS, Out of School Suspension. Kids on the mainland used to take a ton of advantages with it but Seto Kaiba made it clear when he created Duel Academy all those years ago that ISS is a more preferable method since it enforces students to work on their studies and have a reason to not break the rules again," Atticus explained, "You are also only allowed three times before you're expelled and yourself blacklisted from all larger duel tournaments for ten years."

"..." Taiga's eyes widened at that last part.

"Yeah. It's that bad if you get ISS two more times after this," Atticus confirmed before handing him a black sheet of paper with neon red ink on it, "Report to this part of the island after breakfast. You'll be staying there until thirty minutes before curfew. I..."

Before Atticus could register, a blur snatched it and ran past him and over the railing. Taiga landed on the ground before rushing off to the destination on the paper.

"..." Atticus blinked twice, "..." he looked down at his empty hand and then up at the yawning, confused Raito, "...Uh...Sorry about disturbing you as well, Raito-Keiki. Just to let you know, you and Cyber-Keiki are free from the Buddy System for today due to Taiga attending ISS...I hope he is." he quickly walked off, closing the door behind him.

"Oh...okay…" Raito yawned a bit before seeing Baku on Cyber's bunk, snoring away.

" _She hasn't been sleeping in her bed since that night,"_ Roll noted.

" _That's not good for her,"_ Meddy spoke up, _"While I understand what happened that night was still traumatizing, it's not good for her health if she keeps denying herself sleep."_

"...Did Atticus say that Taiga has In School Suspension?" Raito blinked twice.

" _YOU JUST REALIZED THAT?!"_ Roll and Meddy barked.

"I'm still sleepy!" he countered.

" _Will you keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep here!"_ another voice snapped.

" _S-Sorry, Eraseman…"_ Roll apologized, hiding behind Raito with Meddy.

" _Freakin' women...waking me up in the late morning…"_ the voice grumbled before its owner went back to sleep, a snoring sound following suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dock where most of the boats containing new students arrived in, the water began to ripple a bit before something large began to surface. Something breached the salt waters of the ocean as a large metallic hull rose up. A periscope looked around left to right before it was withdrawn and the hatch opened.

"Hmph…" a voice scoffed as a fairly well dressed man in his late twenties, early thirties rose up out of the hatch, adjusting the glasses on his face before straightening his styled, short dark-silver hair a bit, "You know...I always felt this place lacked style...oh how right I am." he muttered as he stood up on the hull of the submarine. He then walked onto the docs while checking a watch on his wrist. "And no welcome party… I'd feel insulted if I didn't know they did it on purpose. Oi, Hiten."

"Coming, Yoshihiro-sensei," a voice spoke up before a student around Taiga's age stood up out of the hatch, his hair a mix of raven black and fiery red.

"Good. Now come along…" the man ordered as he looked at the main building in the distance, "We have something to retrieve...hopefully the 'lessons' here haven't poisoned his mind yet." he stated as he began walking.

"Hai," the student nodded as he jumped out and followed after him, revealing he was wearing an all black blazer with a few fire designs on it, a pair of dark grey shorts, and dark black shoes.

* * *

"Now listen up, everyone," Atticus informed as he looked at his first class, "Normally, I'm just chilling and relaxing on the choicest of waves, but I had to do something that I just don't like to do this morning." Cyber and Raito glanced at Taiga's empty seat, "So before I do anything today, I'm gonna be giving you all a quick understanding of the importance of following certain rules here. While we are an Academy, yes, we're also on an island _with_ an _active volcano_. As such, there's a reason why we have warning signs in various parts of the island; those area are unstable or have a dangerous kind of species there that we can't get rid of due to them being endangered species that are only native to the island." he tapped something on his desk and a holographic display showing locations on the island with the signs on them appeared, large enough for everyone to see, "A few years back, some kid thought he didn't have to follow the rules and snuck into one of the areas. You know what happened? Took a few steps in and the ground collapsed beneath their weight, trapping them under some rocks for an entire day and a half because we couldn't find them since some of the rocks broke their Duel PDA! And they had the nerve to try to blame us for not warning them when we obviously told them repeatedly to not go into those areas and even put multiple signs up!" he tapped another thing on his desk and everyone's Duel PDA buzzed, "That is a recent update we've remotely installed into all Duel PDAs. From now on, anyone who enters into a forbidden area of the island will be immediately sent a message warning them that they are in one of those areas. You will then have ten minutes to vacate that area or Campus Security will head there, confiscate your deck, and ship you off to ISS for three days."

Some of the students began to complain before Atticus gave a sharp whistle.

"I am not the only teacher who is doing this kind of lecture," Atticus informed, "Right now, each and every teacher is giving a variation of this same exact speech to their students and having the new update installed into their Duel PDAs." he shook his head, "Look, I know this feels invasive to you all, but you need to understand that we're just trying to look out for you all. There have been incidents where students have gotten seriously injured in those areas, which is why we have them marked on your maps as 'Do Not Enter'. We're concerned about your safety while you're here at Duel Academy, even if it doesn't seem that way right now to everyone."

"Bravo~" a voice cheered from the back of the room while clapping.

"?!" Atticus's eyes widened as he looked at the owner of the voice, "It's you…!"

"But you know...you made good points...so I can't help but wonder, if you're so worried for the stupid brats… Why have your school be on a such dangerous place?" Yoshihiro said as he was sitting on top of the desk. "If you wanted to coddle the brats...you should have built the school on the mainland." he stated while leaning forward slightly. "I mean...if they clearly aren't mature enough to be smart and know how to take care of themselves...why take the unneeded risks of letting these kids be stupid?"

" _...I already don't like this guy,"_ Megaman frowned.

"Who is this guy?" Raito quietly asked, feeling the same way Megaman was right now.

"The Headmaster of North Academy, Yoshihiro Kurogi," Luna explained, sitting above the seat between the ones Raito and Cyber were sitting on.

"Hello~" he greeted to the students. "Sorry for calling you 'brats'...but it's true. If you can't take care of yourself...you have no one else to blame but your stupid hormone-poisoned minds."

"I rather dislike this man," Whisper noted.

' _He reminds me of the kids I grew up around…'_ Cyber thought.

"Anyway, Atticus-sensei, where is your wild Tiger?" Yoshihiro asked, jumping off his seat.

"We have their area fenced off with an electric fence," Atticus replied.

"Hahaha...You already lost control of him that much. I should have figured...nobody in this place has the spirit to control someone like him. Oh...you were serious...Ahahaha! That's even more funny." he laughed walking up to Atticus.

"Just why are you here? It's not even time for the School Duel," Atticus questioned.

"Hm...let me think...ah yes. I'll be blunt, my friend...using the term loosely. I want Taiga. Hand him over to me," He stated bluntly as he promised.

"Sorry, but he's in ISS," Atticus replied, "And you know that only the volcano erupting is the only way _anyone_ is allowed to leave ISS."

"Oh you and your silliness. I don't care for your rules. I want your greatest possible duelist. Someone I can make into a _real_ champion."

"Sorry, but as I recall, our best duelists all creamed your clock the last time you brought your best students here on a 'surprise visit,'" Atticus noted.

"True...but, cream is overstating it. It was a good match, you're just distracting me." he smiled, patting his shoulder. "Now...let me spell it out so simple that even an amoeba could understand." he said, pulling out a paper. "Transfer papers signed by Taiga's legal guardian. That means you...lost the right to deny me. Only Taiga can say 'no' at this point."

"...One moment," Atticus scowled before pulling out a green flip phone and opened it, "...Yeah, it's me. ...I know you told me not to use this unless it's an emergency, but I have North Academy's Headmaster before me an-yeah." he hung up, "The principle will see you while I bring Taiga there."

"Loved this chat. I'm gonna miss you when we leave." Yoshihiro smiled.

' _I'm not,'_ Atticus thought, "Class dismissed. Go immediately to the cafeteria until further notice."

"Be sure to eat well kiddies!" Yoshihiro taunted the students.

* * *

"Professor Atticus!" Atticus paused in his walk to look at Cyber, Raito, and Luna running up.

"Is...Is he really allowed to take Taiga-san?" Cyber asked.

"Taiga's guardian said it's okay...from what I can gather, the man who raised Taiga would no doubt easily agree if the prospect was to make Taiga stronger," Atticus replied, "From what Taiga's said about what he's been taught by the guy, it's no wonder we had to resort to ISS."

"Then...what he said was true...only Taiga can say no?" Raito asked.

"Yeah. It's a special bylaw that Seto Kaiba himself enforced on every single Dueling Academy when they were starting to be made," Atticus explained before stopping before a sealed steel door with a speaker on the wall, "I'm a bit annoyed you didn't go to the cafeteria, but I'm also glad you three came here, too. Even if there's a bit of tension, I'm glad you all came to see him." he pushed the white button beneath the speaker, "Professor Muerto."

 **=*FZZZ* Si? *FZZ*=**

"Code Rojo."

 **=*FZZZ*?! ...Who is it El Rudo after this time? *FZZZZ*=**

"Taiga. There's Transfer papers and he's needed in the Principle's office."

 **=*FZZZ* Si. I will let him out at once to see the Senora immediately. Uno momento, por favor. *FZZZ*=**

For a minute, there was a small silence. A rumbling noise made the three students turn around and look in surprise. Part of the wall opposite the reinforced door was sliding downwards, revealing a normal door. The door opened and Taiga walked out before the wall immediately slid back up once he closed the door and moved far enough away from the entrance.

"It's nice in there." Taiga stated simply. "Yo." he greeted his friends. "What...what's with the looks...Raito, what did you do?"

"First off: Why'd you assume _I_ did something?" Raito asked in a slight annoyed tone before clearing his throat, "Second….well…"

"...Well what?"

"You're needed in the Principle's office," Atticus informed, "You're not in trouble, but...yeah. It's pretty bad."

"I don't understand the oxymoron…" Taiga admitted.

Atticus then handed him the paper, letting Taiga read the signature. Taiga's face became emotionless after a second before he just walked off, leaving everyone behind.

"He's not really gonna leave...is he?" Luna asked.

"I...don't know...that's a new response from him." Raito admitted.

* * *

"Ah...you know...this is a nice office." Yoshihiro said, sitting in a chair in the main office. "I mean...it's clear you worked hard on making it look that nice."

"Not really. Each previous principle of the Academy leaves behind something in the office as a memento to the Academy of their time here," a youthful red-haired woman replied, her shapely figure hidden behind her figure-fitting red, yellow, and blue business suit.

"And yet...none of them left behind the handbook on how to nurture true potential." he sighed as he kicked his legs up and rested them on the top of the desk.

"That depends on what you define as 'nurture,'" she replied.

"I mean...why would you let the rich brats who can afford a prep school just to get the blue jacket...go around calling themselves the elite...while some of your best are in yellow? Even some of your higher scoring students are in Red. And yet...these better ones...are allowed to be bullied...and put down by the rich ones. Now...let me ask you...is that nurturing...or are you just rewarding those who can afford the pride?" Yoshihiro countered.

"It is not yet the end of the first semester. Once the First Semester Exams take place, we'll be sorting everyone into the correct Dorms," she frowned, "Though, there is also considering the fact that some of our more potential students love the dorm they currently reside in." the intercom on her desk buzzed, "Yes, Anya?"

=Ma'am, the student in question has arrived=

"Thank you, Anya. Please send him in," the principal spoke.

"Hmm...maybe they are tired of these rules that spit upon the weak and the strong alike?" Yoshihiro offered as the door opened.

"What is the meaning of this?" Taiga asked, walking in alone. "Transfer papers…?" he asked, holding it up before tossing it on the desk. "Why am I only hearing of this now?"

"This is something that I'm hearing for the first time as well," the principal admitted, giving a look at Yoshihiro, "I was never contacted about this."

"Ahh yes...about that," Yoshihiro began, adjusting his glasses as he gained a serious expressions, "After some talk with his legal guardian, we believe Taiga is wasting his potential at this place, being taught such meaningless things. And before you give me some garbage like I'm not the one who can decide that...you're right. His guardian decided it. He learned of how you wasted his son's time, you continue to distract him from his dream."

"How do you know about that?" Taiga asked dangerously.

"I was very explicit with your father telling him how your school fails to take into account the talent you hold. Wasting their time with silly lessons that help you learn nothing...letting you fall under the cracks...just because you're not book smart. It's a crime." Yoshihiro added, casting a wide smirk to the principal. "Isn't it? I mean...you've seen his talent in a duel...he could be one of your best. But because he failed a few written exams...you cast him off to the boons as it were, having him learn such childish things such as 'the Heart of the Cards' and things like that."

"We're a school, Yoshihiro, we make sure that even if they don't make it out in the Dueling Circuit that there are other careers lined up for students. Have you forgotten that there are other careers involving Duel Monsters? Without Card Creators, we don't have any new kinds of cards to use. Duel Makers are needed to help build and design the latest in Duel Disks," she scowled, "All your academy does is just make idiots on the circuit. As I recall, _how_ many have beaten the current King of Games in the circuit? Who is from _this_ Academy? Oh yes; _none_."

"Hahaha...oh, it's so...sad to see you try so hard to win. When you know...your prized pupil from this institution...is old news...no one cares for the old generation. You think 'cause you won in the end...that means you have the right to brag?" he countered, pointing at her. "Tell me, Taiga...is it right for those who win...to judge who is worthy and who is not?"

"No." Taiga stated simply, still glaring at both of them.

"See? He agrees." Yoshihiro smirked, "Your points are useless, I'm just thinking of the best for him...and that's a place where he can make a name for himself. You're just holding him back from finding…"

"Enough." Taiga growled, causing the two to look at him. "My ambitions have nothing to do with you… I shall accomplish them on my own...with my own power. Never assume you know what stakes I'll go to for it."

"...While I do not know of the matter since your guardian refused to tell me much aside from you being trained your whole life, I will not prod you for it," the principal noted, "Taiga, you have the right to deny the transfer if you feel it isn't meant for you."

"Soka…"

"But before you do..." Yoshihiro spoke up. "Let me ask you one thing: Do you think you'll be able to find _that_ person while serving ISS in a locked room? Do you think you'll be able to do anything with so many chains holding you down? These people won't help you. Come back with me to North Academy, where we can unleash your true potential. I mean after all..." he looked back at the principal, "We have won the School Duel for the past few years now, so it's best to come along with me instead of staying here in the boonies."

"..." Taiga looked at Yoshihiro for a moment.

"..." the Principal bowed her head, keeping her eyes hidden, _'There goes another…'_

"...I can't." Taiga stated, causing the Principal to look up and at him in surprise, "It's true...this entire place does nothing but anger me...bother me...and I'm tired of all these nonsensical rules. All I care for is dueling...I hate wasting my time, truth be told. After I accomplish what I desire, I intent to return home and live peacefully. Whatever happens in the meantime happens. But I refuse to give up. I will face whatever burden I suffer here, it will make me stronger. I didn't choose to attend this school because I thought it would be easy. So if I need to make waves here, if I need to adapt, then so be it." he crossed his arms with a sigh. "I mean it, too...I hate these rules, but I'll stand by what I said."

"...I see," Yoshihiro noted with a small frown, "..I had a feeling something like this might happen, so I brought someone along just in case."

"Excuse me?" the Principal questioned.

"Hiten, would you please come in here?" Yoshihiro ordered as he snapped his fingers.

The door then opened as the student in question walked in, ignoring the shout of Anya.

"This is Hiten Gurenryu, one of the best students at North Academy. Remember him? Able to beat one of your best 5 or whatever...almost 2?" Yoshihiro stated as he looked at Taiga, "If you can defeat him in a…" he paused as he looked at the principal, "What was it you called it? An 'Action Duel'?" he asked as if he didn't remember. "If you can defeat him, you're free to stay...until I come back again. If you lose...then that means you can learn from my school. So...that warrior-like pride your guardian hammered into you will force you to come with me." he smirked as the Principal scowled, "I mean...does that honor and pride of yours mean as much as your Guardian told me?"

"It does...It's a deal." Taiga stated.

The Principal sighed, "I know that I won't be able to convince him otherwise, so I'll add this. If Taiga wins in an 8000 Life Point Duel, you and Hiten Gurenryu are to leave immediately, Yoshihiro. No taking other students, just leave. If Taiga loses...you get the Elite 5."

"Hm...I like that." Yoshihiro smiled. "Taiga, anything you'd like to add to that wager?"

"..." Taiga unfolded his arms as he began thinking. "My slate cleaned."

"...If you win, I'll agree to it," the Principal nodded.

"Then it's a deal. Everybody gets what they want," Yoshihiro smirked happily.

"Anya, have they finished installing the Action Duel System in the Duel Stadium?" the Principal asked on the intercom.

=Yes, ma'am=

"Good," the Principal then flipped another switch on it, "Attention all students and faculty of Duel Academy. You are to report to the Duel Stadium immediately. No exceptions. There will be an important Duel taking place as a sort of..." she smirked, "...Prelude of sorts to the outcome of the School Duel in the Spring against North Academy." she turned it off before locking it into her desk and opened the door, "Anya, hold my calls for the rest of the day. Please follow me to the Duel Stadium, you three."

"I know where it is… There's something I need to do first." Taiga stated as he and Hiten were glaring at one another.

"Best let him...both are martial arts enthusiast… You don't want to get in the way of this." Yoshihrio explained.

"So long as they don't break anything in my office, it's fine," the Principal replied.

"Fine by me," Hiten smirked a bit, "I want to get a quick workout in before I win the duel."

"Oh...it'll be a work out." Taiga countered.

"Don't you just love the testosterone? It's like any moment now both of them are gonna punch each other." Yoshihiro chuckled, trying to instigate something.

"Stop provoking them and wait for the duel," the Principal scowled, "Many of the objects in here are literally irreplaceable."

"Well aren't you clever? But wait. I have a retort," Yoshihiro smirked as he pointed to a now empty spot, "They already left during our little talk, so your warning is invalid."

"...Just follow me to the goddamn stadium," the Principal growled, her cheeks red with embarrassment and anger.

"Very well, so lead the way."

* * *

"..You think everything is okay in there?" Luna asked as she, Cyber, and Raito stood outside the main building of the academy.

"I hope so. I've never seen Taiga act like that before," Raito replied.

=Attention all students and faculty of Duel Academy. You are to report to the Duel Stadium immediately. No exceptions. There will be an important Duel taking place as a sort of...Prelude of sorts to the outcome of the School Duel in the Spring against North Academy=

"A prelude?" Cyber repeated.

"Hey, amigos, you don't think…?" Luna questioned.

"That Taiga is gonna end up dueling someone?" Raito guessed.

"Let's get going," Cyber spoke.

"Hai," Raito nodded as he and the girls rushed over to the area in question.

Taiga marched down the halls, making his way for his dorm while cracking his neck. He then stopped as he looked ahead and saw his friends making their way towards him.

"Taiga! Hey!" Luna called before they caught up to him, "Is everything okay?"

"It will be." he sighed putting his hands into his pockets. "Although...I do have to worry if I lose this duel...then I have no choice but to leave with them...so that means I won't lose." he stated with a shrug.

"...okay. But be careful out there," Raito advised, "You don't know what kind of deck your opponent will be using."

"Funny...I figured you'd have the same response of silent worry slash fury like Cyber." Taiga said, pointing at said girl.

"..." indeed, Cyber was showing that response on her face.

"If this does turn out to be my final moments here...perhaps it's time you dropped that silent act." Taiga stated.

"...please don't lose…"

"..." Taiga smiled before patting her shoulder. "Alright...I promise you, as your friend...I won't lose."

"...Thank you." Cyber replied with a small soft smile.

* * *

"Greetings, students and faculty! I am your host/announcer for today's duel!" the Principal informed, "As you've all heard, the Headmaster of North Academy is here, and wants to retrieve one of our students. However, he's not gonna get him that easily as Taiga, the student in question, will participate in an Action Duel against North Academy's Hiten Gurenryu!"

Hiten walked in from his side of the ring, cracking his knuckles as he did. The North Academy student ignored the jeers from the students.

"And it seems North Academy's representative is already ready," the principal noted before muttering to herself, "Now where is Taiga?"

Everyone then heard footsteps from the other side of the field as Taiga made his way in. Something to note was he changed out of his uniform. He was wearing black pants and shoes, with a red and black changshan shirt over his torso. He cracked his shoulders as he undid the rope holding his hair in a pony tail.

"Sorry for the delay." he bowed his head.

"Heh...someone is eager to lose," Hiten smirked a bit as he finished shuffling his deck and set it into his fire-themed Duel disk, activating it as he took a fighting stance.

"Funny...I was going to say the same...now I see how corny it was." Taiga countered, shuffling his cards with a lot of flare and style.

"You'll change that attitude soon enough when you join North Academy," Hiten countered, "That way, you can act like a real winner instead of hanging out with these weaklings."

"Those 'weaklings'...are my friends." Taiga said, glaring at Hiten as he finished shuffling and placed his deck into his Duel Disk and turned it on.

"Since this is an Action Duel, I will explain quickly that due to the larger size of this arena than the ones in the main building, the Action Field will be much larger," the Principal informed, "Furthermore, this duel will have 8000 Life Points for both of you."

"Fine by me," Hiten shrugged, "Unless it's too much for Taiga here, or too little."

"...8000 is just fine with me," Taiga stated, still glaring at Hiten. "More than enough."

"Good," The principal nodded as she started walking back, "Then let's begin! Action Field, Set on!"

 **=Action Field Set: Inferno Temple=**

At that, the field changed around them. After a while, the field changed into a large, monk-like temple, large crimson/fire-red pillars standing out within the area, along with a few dark-red jugs filled with fire. A large flame burst out, lighting up the entire area and revealing the large jade pot it came from, various constellations embedded on it.

"Oh what fun this shall be." Yoshihiro laughed from the spot all the teachers were viewing from.

"Whew…" Atticus wiped his brow, "Feels like a sauna in here."

"Really...I feel right at home in it." Yoshihiro smirked.

"...You live in the north and your school's on frozen lands," Atticus noted.

"I think the joke was he's the devil," one of the female teachers commented.

"Shh...the duel's gonna start," Yoshihiro hushed. "Some people...so rude."

 **Taiga: 8000**

 **Hiten: 8000**

"Go ahead." Taiga stated simply giving Hiten the first turn.

"Don't mind if I do…" Hiten said as he drew his first card.

"Ladies first after all." Taiga smirked.

"Fine…" Hiten said as he took a deep breath" Ahh...Wachaw!" he declared as he fliped into the air, landing further away from Taiga, "I play the continuous spell, Fire Formation: Tensu!"

"It's 'Hwatchaw'" Taiga corrected.

"Act cocky all you want, I've barely just begun! Since I have a Fire Formation card face up in my field, I can Special Summon Brotherhood of the Fire First Coyote to the field in attack mode!"

"Brotherhood of the Fire Fist?" Cyber repeated before yelping as one of the jugs erupted in flames.

Green flames surged onto the field in the shape of a coyote. The flames then dispersed to reveal a male figure. He was clad in Chinese style armor colored in gold and lilac purple, his hair falling around his shoulders with a matching colored cap above his head. He flailed around a black chain with golden ornaments at the ends, covered in green fire.

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Coyote: FIRE/Beast-Warrior/5/2000/500/ Effect: If you control a face up 'Fire Formation' Spell/Trap card, and no monsters, you can special summon this card (from your hand)**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Coyote: 2000-2100**

"Good move." Taiga admitted honestly.

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet," Hiten stated, "Thanks to one of my Fire Formation Tensu's effects, my Beast-Warrior monsters will gain an extra 100 Attack points. Oh, and as for its other effect: during my Main Phase, I can do an additional normal summon along with the first one! So now I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Gorilla, and Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Bear to the field in Attack mode!"

Regular orange and red flames then spewed up into the forms of a Bear and Gorilla, both roaring before landing on the ground and dispersing to reveal two monsters on the field. The gorilla revealed another man wearing Chinese styled armor composed of thick armor around his abdomen, a battle kilt over his pants, and a rounded helmet atop his head; the opening and his facial hair giving him a rather apelike appearance. He also had a flame tipped tail behind him and he swung around a Guandao also topped with fire. The bear dispersed to reveal a bulkier figure clad in black, gold and red robes. A hood over his head resembled the head of a bear with a plume of fire atop his head. The warrior held up a sheathed saber with the end of the sheath coated in bright fire.

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Gorilla: FIRE/4/1600/1000/Beast-Warrior/Effect: Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard: you can set 1 'Fire Formation' Spell card directly from your deck. Once per turn, you can send one 'Fire Formation' Spell/Trap card you control to the graveyard to target 1 spell/trap on the field; destroy that target.**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear: FIRE/4/1600/1200/Effect: Once per turn, When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent; you can set 1 'Fire Formation' Spell card directly from your deck. Once per turn, you can send 1 'Fire Formation' Spell/Trap from your field to the graveyard, then target one monster on the field; destroy that target.**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Gorilla: 1600-1700**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear: 1600-1700**

"Next, I play my two last cards facedown! Turn end!" hiten declared as he did so.

Taiga nodded simple as he drew his card. He looked over all his cards quickly before nodding with a grunt.

"My first move is activating the spell card in my hand Giant Trunade, sending all spells back to our hands." Taiga explained as a powerful green wind blew around him and began pushing Hiten back across the ground.

The cards on his field lifted up with the wind and were pushed against his chest by the wind. After a moment the wind finally died down as Taiga slicked his hair back after the wind blew it around.

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Coyote: 2100-2000**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Gorilla: 1700-1600**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear: 1700-1600**

"You know...bad part about strong winds and long hair...it gets in your face a lot." Taiga smirked, making a few students chuckle. "Next I'll use the spell card Double Summon letting me copy your trick and summon two monsters to the field." he explained playing the spell card. "I summon Cosmos Saints Pegasus Koga and Orion Eden." he stated.

Two lights in for form of the constellations of Pegasus and Orion then formed. The first was Pegasus Koga, while the other one was a young man maybe a year older. His cloth was a vibrant silver with purple streaks of color and twin white scarfs hanging behind his shoulders like capes. His green hair held back by the crown on his forehead. The two monsters crossed their arms before glaring at one another.

 **Cosmos Saint: Orion Eden:Warrior/LIGHT/4/1900/1500/effect: This card can destroy any defense position monster it does battle with. When this card destroys a monster deal 200 points of effect damage.**

"So, those are the famous Cosmos Saints I've heard so much about," Hiten said as he looked at them, "Funny. I didn't expect them to rip off my Fire First monsters."

"Did he just call them a rip off?" Luna blinked twice.

"That's kinda mean. I mean, their armors are based off different things for one," Cyber noted.

"What is original? What is a copy?" a voice asked, startling everyone as someone was literally standing behind them.

All they could make out of the guy was a long dark-blue/deep-grey parka, trimmed in a radiation green-colored flame-pattern going up the middle of the closed parka and on the ends of the long sleeves. His head was engulfed in the large hoodie with radiation green oval patterns going up to the tip of it.

"Que?" Luna blinked twice.

"Where...did you come from?" Raito asked.

"...Taiga will unveil a frightening power in this duel."

"Huh?" Raito blinked at that.

' _Please let it not be the dragon kick again…'_ Cyber and the Duel Spirits all thought.

"The flames of this inferno won't burn as hot as the flames Taiga is trying to cage." he added, "Someone should call the nurse." he then scratched his chin, thinking of something "...or the nice men with the padded rooms."

"Padded room?"

"These flames don't burn the body...but the mind." he said, looking at a seat held by Gyroman...who he proceeded to kick in the face, moving him out of the spot as he sat down.

"Ano...what is he?" Raito asked. "Is he...one of Taiga's duel spirits?"

The figure looked at Raito at that and slapped him.

"That answer your question?"

"Ow...no...not really!" he complained.

"Raito's making a friend...how nice." Taiga smiled, hearing Raito's ow. "Anyway, where was I?" he chuckled. Most could not tell that he was acting so casual as a means of angering his opponent… or if this was just Taiga being Taiga. "Right right." he remembered, grabbing another card in his hand. "I play Card Destruction, making us both discard our hands and then draw a new hand equal to the number of cards we discarded. Which for you I believe included all those face downs you set..." Taiga smirked while holding up his last card, "...Where as I lose just one?" he taunted making Hiten growl.

Both went about discarding their cards as Hiten redrew his entire hand and Taiga drew just one card. Taiga then discarded the card.

"Now I discard the card so I can boost my Pegasus Koga by 500 attack points." Taiga explained.

 **Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Koga: 1900-2400**

"Now Pegasus Koga, attack Coyote!" Taiga ordered.

Pegasus Koga roared as he collected blue light into his fist before firing it in the shape of a giant fist as it hit the Fire fist monster, destroying it and slamming into Hiten's shoulder, sending him flipping through the air. Hiten landed on his feet with a grunt.

 **Hiten: 8000-7600**

"Orion Eden your turn, attack Gorilla!" Taiga ordered.

Orion Eden then dissipated before he reappeared behind the Monster. Orion Eden grabbed the monster's weapon before spinning him around and delivering a powerful blow to his abdomen before his fist burst out it's back making it explode into pixels. Orion Eden shook his fist with a scowl before walking away back to Taiga's side of the field.

 **Hiten: 7600-7300-7100**

"The hell?" Hiten grunted as he stood back up, "Why'd I lose more Life points?"

"Why do idiots always get chosen to take on alpha wolves?" the hooded figure mused to himself. "Can't even figure out Orion clearly has a special effect or it's the action field."

"Your turn." Taiga stated simply.

"...Fine," Hiten frowned as he drew his next card, "...I play pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards," he stated as he did so, "I activate the Continous Spell, Fire Formation Yoko! By discarding one Beast Warrior monster from my hand, I can choose a monster on your field and destroy it."

"Choose wisely." Taiga stated.

"Nani?"

"Choose wisely...I mean...I have plans for one specific monster, depending on who you destroy. You could alter your results greatly." Taiga stated.

"Is...is he playing mind games with him?" Raito pondered.

"Doesn't matter." the hooded figure said, holding a card that leaked out flames now and then, "His fate was decided."

"You're kind of annoying, aren't you?"

"Also accurate." he did not deny that accusation.

"You didn't deny the accusation," Cyber noted.

"That depends on if there was anything to deny or if your opinions matters to me." he said, "Besides, Yokai girl, you and your boyfriend should focus on the duel."

Luna looked at how the two more or less shut up out of pure embarrassment. "Oh, he is good…"

"Now that one I might have to debate…" the hoodie muttered.

"...well, isn't it obvious? I'm going after the bigger threat at the moment," Hiten spoke up, "I discard Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Rooster to destroy your Cosmos Saint: Pegasus Koga!"

Hiten then swore he saw Taiga and Eden chuckle at that statement. He blinked in confusion at that before he shook it off just as dark purple flames formed in front of him, forming into a large rooster. The rooster 'cawed' as it flew right at Pegasus Koga, engulfing him in its flames.

"Hpmh...nice try trying to psych me out," Hiten smirked as the flames dispersed.

"Wasn't it?" Taiga chuckled, admitting to the action. "I figured I might at least be able to salvage some fun out of this...but I was right...you're too much of a pain for that, aren't you?"

"A...pain?" Hiten asked.

"What? I had choicer words, but there are women present." Taiga shrugged along with Orion Eden.

"He should have said it," the hoodie chuckled

"...Whatever. I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Spirit in Attack mode."

At that, ink black flames formed into a humanoid form before white armor and clothing formed over the torso, arms, legs. A battle skirt formed followed by a crown-like piece forming on the head.

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Spirit: FIRE/3/500/200/Beast Warrior/Effect: Cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster except for the Synchro summon of a Beast Warrior monster. When this card is normal summoned, you can target one level 3 FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF in your graveyard; Special summon that target in defense position and if you do, monsters you control cannot attack for the rest of this turn, except for Beast Warrior monsters. You can only use the effect of 'Brotherhood of the fire Fist-Spirit' once per turn.**

"And since I normal summoned Spirit, I can choose one level 3 FIRE monster in my graveyard with 200 or less defense points, and special summon it in defense, so I'll bring back the monster I discarded earlier. Come back, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Rooster!"

Purple flames in the shape of a rooster formed before dispersing to reveal a youngman clad in blue cloths with black samurai-like armor over his clothing.

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Rooster: FIRE/3/1500/200/Beast Warrior/Effect: When this card is special summoned by the effect of a 'Fire Fist' monster, you can add one 'Fire Fist' monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of 'Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Rooster' once per turn. Once per turn, you can send 1 face up 'Fire Formation' Spell/Trap card you control to the graveyard; set one 'Fire Formation' Spell/Trap card directly from your deck.**

"And since I special summoned Rooster thanks to my Spirit's effect, I can add one Fire Fist monster from my deck to my hand," Hiten smirked as he did so, "Next I'll use Rooster's second effect to send my Fire Formation Yoko to the graveyard, allowing me to set another one directly from my deck, as long as it's a spell or trap, and I'll choose the latter."

"Why would he reveal the card he picked?" Cyber asked.

"I'm not sure. But from what I can gather, Hiten's deck seems to allow him to easily swarm the field with monsters, and can set spells or traps from his deck," Luna figured.

"Whereas Taiga's focuses on summoning monsters and powering them up." Raito added.

"He has so many more monsters then Taiga…" Cyber noted in worry.

"He's just a weak little thug who fights with numbers. A real man relies only on one thing in true battle: his instinct."

Taiga counted all the monsters on Hiten's side of the field. He then looked at Eden as the two seemed to hold some kind of hushed conversation.

"...Whatever you're doing over there, focus on the duel!" Hiten shouted, "Besides, I'm not finished. I'll tune my level three Spirit with my Level 3 Rooster!"

Spirit 'howled' as it became rings of flames, which soon turned into speedometer rings as they engulfed Rooster.

Black flames hit the ground with a loud stomp boise before a figure appeared. He was clad in dark grey armor with gold and red edges a plume of black flames extending from the top of his helmet before he jumped and mounted a horse made out of solid black flames.

"Synchro shokan! Incinerate, level 6, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Horse Prince!"

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Horse Prince: FIRE/6/2200/2200/Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect: [1 FIRE Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters] When this card is Synchro summoned, you can special summon 1 level 3 FIRe monster from your deck. After you Synchro summon this card, you cannot special summon level 5 or higher monsters for the rest of this turn.**

"Next, I'll activate his special ability," Hiten continued as Horse Prince raised his hand, "Since I Synchro Summoned my Horse Prince, I can special summon a level three Fire monster from my deck. Come forth, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Hawk!"

Bright yellow flames formed into a warrior clad in dark armor with two flaps of armor forming into wing patterns. A helmet with red fur flailing around, as the warrior held up an orange and black bow tipped with yellow fire.

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Hawk: FIRE/3/200/1500/Beast-Warrior/Effect: If this card, in it's owner's possession, is destroyed by an opponent's card (either by battle or card effect): you can set 1 'Fire Formation' Spell card directly from your deck. While you control a face-up 'Fire Formation' Spell/Trap card, all 'Fire Fist' monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF.**

Tell me, are things getting hot enough for ya?" Hiten asked Taiga in a cocky manner, the jugs in the room bursting out fire to back up his taunt..

"Booo bad pun." the hoodie booed.

"Very bad at that. And I know people who intentionally make bad puns," Cyber cringed.

"*yawn~*" Taiga yawned as he stretched his arms from inside the flames. "Nice and warm...perfect for a nap."

"Heh...if you think things are hot enough now, wait until you see my next move," hiten smirked as he pulled out the last card in his hand, "I activate the spell, Rekindling! With this, I can special summon as many FIRE monsters as I want from the graveyard, as long as they have 200 or less Defense points. So come back, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Spirit and Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Rooster!"

Flames burst out of the jugs next to him as they crashed onto the field, revealing both Spirit and Rooster as they stood between Fire Fist Bear.

"Now're ya intimidated?" Hiten asked as he crossed his arms," I got five monsters on my field, and all you have is one."

"If numbers are what won a fight, then bullies would win a lot more than I care to let them." Taiga stated. "5, 15, 50, it doesn't matter. You're not gonna intimidate me. For all you know, the next card I draw will be Black Hole and you'll lose your edge."

"Oh well aren't you clever. But wait…" Hiten paused as Horse Prince's horse stomped its feet, causing an Action Card to land near Hiten's feet as he picked it up, "I have a retort. Action Magic, Flame Burst! With this, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, and deal 500 points of damage to your Life Points!"

Taiga, however, was no longer there, confusing Hiten.

"Yo." Taiga said, tapping his shoulder while his index finger jutted out. Hiten turned around and got his cheek poked.

"Gh?!" Hiten tensed as he jumped back, "How did…?"

"Action Trap." Taiga stated smugly. "I saw it and waited 'till you got distracted." he explained. "By the way, you're too slow." he then held up the card. "Action trap: Snuff out. When two fires clash they run out of fuel and die out. This card reverses the effect of your Action Magic."

"Grr...kuso," Hiten cursed as his Action Magic card was burned until it was nothing but ash, "..Fine. Horse Prince, attack his…!"

Taiga then raised his index and middle finger before bringing them town on a hard tap on his forehead. "Baka, I said reverse, that means you lose a card." Taiga shook his head.

"What? What're you talking about? All I lost was my Action Magic." Hiten argued.

"Yes, that was colorful, but the card said reverse the effect, IE: use the affect against you. Sensei that's right...right?" Taiga asked the principal.

"That's correct," the Principal nodded, "When an effect can't be used, it's _negated_. However, Snuff Out doesn't make it unusable, but makes it so you take the effect, hence it's _reversed_."

"Grr...fine," Hiten frowned as he pointed at Spirit, "I'll choose my Spirit. I don't need it right now anyway."

"The horse." Taiga stated while crossing his arms. "If I recall you don't have that power...I do. So...how does it feel losing your power to someone inferior?"

"Grr…" Hiten growled in annoyance as Horse Prince exploded, the flames hitting him a bit.

 **Hiten: 7100-6600**

"Taiga may have some pretty low grades when it comes to most subjects, he's actually the top of his class in all Duel-related courses at the moment," Atticus chuckled.

"Nice to know," Yoshihiro commented, focusing on the duel, "Shame that you'll be losing not just him, but your school's top five best students to us once Hiten wins."

"We'll see, senor," Mr. Muerte noted.

"Alright...since I lost Horse Prince, I guess I'll have to go with a back-up," Hiten stated, "I use both my level 3 Spirit and Rooster to build the Overlay Network!"

The vortex for said network appeared above the arena as both Spirit and Rooster became orbs of light and flew into it.

" _Flames of the rooster constellation, and flames of the forgotten, unite your flames to create the roaring inferno of the king! XYZ Shokan!"_

Pure white flames formed into a lion as it roared causing a gust of hot wind that went into the stands of the students. The Lion was then separated into two huge sources of fire. Revealing a warrior clad in silvery white armor with gold trimming glowing reddish with heat. Clothing of red and blue under his armor added color the warrior held up twin blades with golden fire themed guards, a mask framed his face with two points jutting out; his long dirty blond hair hung behind his head melding with his beard resembling a Lion Mane.

" _Roar_ , _Rank 3, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Lion Emperor!"_

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Lion Emperor: FIRE/2200/200/Beast-Warrior/Rank 3/XYZ/Effect: [2 level 3 FIRE monsters] Once per turn; you can detach 1 XYZ material from this card, then target 1 FIRE monster in your graveyard; add that target to your hand, but you cannot normal or special summon that monster, or a monster with the same name, for the rest of this turn.**

"Battle! Lion Emperor, destroy his Orion Eden! Shishihiken(Lion Fire Fist)!"

Lion Emperor roared as he charged at Orion Eden who crossed his arms only for the flaming punch to turn him into pixels upon impact. Taiga raised his foot up blocking the still rushing punch as it neared him. Taiga skidded back across the ground from the force of the punch, but he held his ground nonetheless.

 **Taiga: 8000-7700**

"And to follow it up, Bear! Hawk! Attack him directly!" Hiten continued.

Taiga looked up as he avoided a swing of a sword but it still cut a gash into his then jumped back avoiding several arrows, Taiga backed into a wall before one of the arrows hit his shoulder and pinned him to it.

 **Taiga: 7700-6100-5900**

"Taiga..." Raito mumbled in worry.

Taiga growled as he walked forward and tore off his sleeve. "That...was...my favorite shirt…" he said slowly.

"So? You can just get a new one when ya get to North Academy," Hiten countered, "Turn end."

"You were saying?" Yoshihiro smirked at the two teachers.

"The duel is not over until the last card is drawn," Atticus replied as Taiga drew his card.

"You know...I was gonna take this easy on you...but...now you're pissing me off." Taiga stated as the jars behind him suddenly erupted with larger fire. He looked at the card before holding it up. "Card of Sanctity. Draw 6 cards." he stated simply drawing a full hand.

"Fine by me," Hiten shrugged as he drew a full hand as well, "Thanks for refilling my hand."

"Next, I summon from my hand Cosmos Deity: Aria."

"Cosmos Deity?" Taiga's friends blinked.

A flash of light shone on the field before it reformed into a girl around their age, she was wearing a long flowing white dress that exposed her shoulders and long flowing sleeves, her short hair a bright blue color she slowly opened her eyes revealing kind innocent blue eyes that caused many male spectators blush.

 **Cosmos Deity: Aria: LIGHT/4/100/1500/Fairy/Tuner/Effect: If Pegasus Koga or Orion Eden are on the field: All attacks directed at this card are directed at them. By discarding 1 card from your hand while this card is on the field, summon Pegasus Koga and/or Orion Eden from either your deck or graveyard to your side of the field in attack mode but lower their attack points by 500.**

"Aria-san, I need you to bring back Koga-san." Taiga spoke to the girl he summoned. "Onegai." he added while discarding a card. Aria nodded before the ground next to them lit up as Pegasus Koga returned to the field.

 **Pegasus Koga: 1900-1400**

" _...I sense something coming,"_ Colonel spoke up, catching the attention of the other Duel Spirits, _"Something powerful."_

"Powerful, whis?" Whisper pondered, "?! Ah! I feel something powerful coming as well!"

" _Same,"_ Shadowman spoke as he appeared, seeing the flames starting to form something, _"These flames...they're a sign…"_

" _A sign?"_ Megaman repeated.

" _Hai...the phoenix is about to rise from the ashes,"_ Shadowman said ominously.

"I next use the spell card, Silver Promotion! With this, I raise the level of all my monsters with Cosmos in their name by 1, making both Aria and Koga level 5 monsters." he explained, playing a card depicting bronze armor and silver armor.

An aura formed around the two cards as a result.

 **Pegasus Koga: 4-5**

 **Aria: 4-5**

Koga then raised his right arm across his chest before flexing his fingers. "XYZ Shokan!" he shouted as the flames behind him began to spiral into a tunnel. " _He who has walked the plains of hell for the sake of love. The Neverending flames of rage that strike out at all...The Immortal Phoeinx banned from hell!_ " he chanted as Aria and Pegasus Koga became orbs of light that flew into the tunnel of fire. "Koi...Cosmos Saint: Phoenix Ikki!" he shouted as the tunnel of fire suddenly exploded, knocking Hiten off his feet.

"Nani?" Raito gawked at the intense heat that suddenly made everyone back into their seats.

The flames then reformed into a giant phoenix with it's wings spread out over the field. The majestic bird of flames opened its beak and released a roaring screech. The Phoenix then slammed into the ground before fading away to reveal the new warrior on Taiga's side of the field.

Standing back up to his feet slowly was a man as tall as Taiga, his wild navy blue hair hidden behind a crown framing the sides of his face with three golden horns jutting straight up. He had bright silver torso armor with shoulder pads that jutted straight out, two golden fangs framing the beak like point that went over his abdomen. A dark violet metal belt formed around his waist with a crimson red bird themed buckle. Dark purple/navy colored greaves covered his legs melding into his armored boots, gauntlets of matching color formed on each arm two wings jutting out around his elbows making them more dynamic in appearance. His armor had four golden chains that resembled overlapping peacock tail feathers flapping around behind him.

 **Cosmos Saint: Phoenix Ikki:DARK/Rank 5/3000/2400/Warrior/XYZ/Effect: [2 Level 5 Warrior-type monsters] By removing one of its Overlay units, double this card's Attack points for the remainder of the battle phase. If this card is destroyed in battle: Special Summon this card to the field at the end of the next turn. When this card makes an attack: your opponent cannot activate the effects of Monster/Spell/Trap cards.**

The warrior stepped forward cracking his neck before pointing directly at Hiten. Taiga did the same before both opened their mouths.

"So...are you ready to go to hell?" they asked, their eyes glowing red as fire.

" _What the…?"_ Megaman whispered with wide eyes.

"I've...never seen him use this card," Atticus admitted.

"Ara...you didn't know of this one?" Yoshihiro asked. "His father warned me of that one. Phoenix Ikki, a warrior who had his name burned into hell as the only one to never be allowed entrance."

"Enma-nii told me of this card," Cyber noted, "He said that he's been banned from the afterlife, even being reincarnated."

" _Even Enma Daiou is afraid of him?"_ Roll asked.

"No. He just doesn't want to deal with the paperwork involving him," Cyber replied.

"Heh…" Ikki smirked, "Not that he could force me anywhere anyway."

"..." Hiten shook for a moment before he quickly got up, "D...don't think he'll scare me! Trap open! Fire Formation Tensen! With this, I choose a Beast-Warrior monster on my field, and have it gain 700 ATK points! And I choose Lion Emperor! Oh, and as an additional bonus, as long as this is face up, all Beast Warrior monsters gain 300 ATK points."

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Lion Emperor: 2200-2900-3200**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear: 1600-1900**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Hawk; 200-500**

"Oh, and here's a little something. If I have a face up Fire Formation Spell or trap on my field, one of Hawk's effects activates, giving all Fire Fist monsters on my field an additional 500 Attack and Defense!" Hiten added.

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Lion Emperor: 3200-3700/200-700**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear: 1900-2400/1200-1700**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Hawk: 500-1000/1500-2000**

"Are you done?" Taiga asked simply.

"For now…" Hiten replied, secretly eying an Action Card that was resting underneath one of the jugs within the room.

"Good." Taiga said before snapping his fingers. "I activate Ikki's ability. By removing one of his Overlay units, I can double his attack points." he explained, making everybody gawk as they looked at the warrior.

 **Cosmos Saint: Phoenix Ikki: 3000-6000**

"Dios mio! 6000 Attack?!" Luna gasped, "That's more Attack points than the Five God Dragon!"

"And he can do it twice if he wanted," the figure chuckled. "Think of it: 12000 attack points."

"No wonder Enma-nii always gets a headache and rants when someone mentions his name…" Cyber muttered.

"Hey...I told him I had to go back. Someone needed an ass kicking." Ikki crossed his arms. "It was just a vase anyway."

"Ikki, focus." Taiga reminded. "You can complain about your friends from hell later."

"He's not my friend." Ikki countered.

"Is he arguing with his own monster?" some teachers asked.

' _Note to self; inform the development team that they made the monsters too realistic,'_ the Principal thought.

' _That numbskull is actually doing something that stupid?'_ Hiten muttered as he looked back to the Action Spell he saw...only to see Ikki holding it and burning it away. Hiten blinked in shock before seeing the card back in its place like nothing happened. _'Wha...what the hell was that?'_

"This match is already over…" the figure stated as he began walking away.

"Huh? Over?" Raito repeated.

"The moment Taiga put that card on the field, he sealed that poor bastard's fate." he explained. "See you again."

Taiga and Ikki stopped their argument and turned back to Hiten. "Oh yeah...that bastard…" they remembered.

"They forgot?!" people shouted in disbelief.

"Ikki started it." Taiga countered.

"Well sorry if I don't get enough chances to work out...You never summon me anymore." Ikki countered.

"Rules are different here. I don't want to scare folks too much." Taiga countered, turning away from Ikki.

"Your public image isn't my concern, brat,"

"You're 15." Taiga countered, making some jaws drop at that revelation of the age of the male warrior.

"OI!" Hiten shouted.

"We're having a talk." Taiga countered.

"Let's just end this already." Ikki complained as he began pointing at Hiten's monsters before looking at Lion Emperor. "That one...that one reminds me of that Leo constellation bastard."

"?!" Hiten tensed at the tone Ikki used, but he quickly shook it off, "L-Lion Emperor! Don't just stand there! Fight back!"

"Hoyoko Tensho!" Ikki shouted punching his fist as he launched a mass of fire in the form of a phoenix as it tackled into and swallowed up Lion Emperor before exploding violently, the force knocking Hiten off his legs. The Phoenix, however, continued on into a wall before smashing through it.

"Yeah...that's part of what I meant…" Taiga sighed.

 **Hiten: 6600-4300**

"..." the Principal's eye twitched, _'If that broke the wall outside of the Action Field…'_

"Relax, next time I'll do the non-destructive one." Ikki shrugged to Taiga.

"Well...that's somewhat comforting." Taiga sighed as he placed a card face down. "Alright, that ends my turn."

 **Phoenix Ikki: 6000-3000**

"...Wh….wha...what the hell…" Hiten whispered in absolute shock after seeing that, _'What in the hell is that card?'_

"Daijobu?" Taiga asked crossing his arms along with Ikki.

"Hah!" Hiten yelped as he shot up, shaking it off, "F...fine...my move," he then drew his next card, "...I play Fire Formation Tenki! With this, I can add one level 4 or lower Beast Warrior from my deck to my hand," he explained as he did so, "Plus it gives my monsters an additional 100 attack points."

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Bear: 1900-2000**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Hawk: 1000-1100**

"Next, I play a second copy of Fire Formation Tensu, allowing my to have an additional summon during my main phase and increase my monster's attack points by another 100."

 **Brotherhood of the fire Fist Bear: 2000-2100**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Hawk: 1100-1200**

"Next, I'll play Fire Formation Gyokkou," Hiten continued as flames binded Taiga's facedown, "With this, I can choose a facedown card on your field, and prevent you from activating it. And like the first two Fire Formation Cards, it gives my monsters yet another 100 Attack points!"

 **Brotherhood of the fire Fist Bear: 2100-2200**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Hawk: 1200-1300**

"Hmph." Taiga stated, simply not at all bothered by that.

"Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back Fire Fist Spirit," hiten said as Spirit returned to his field, "Next I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Raven, but I sacrifice him in order to summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Swallow!"

Green flames flew around the field before landing on the ground and dispersed to reveal a tall warrior clad in dark blue armor with a green gem imbedded in the abdomen of his armor. He raised up twin swords covered in green flames. A green Swallow of flames flew around his back.

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swallow:FIRE/5/2000-3100/800-1300/Beast-Warrior/Effect: You can special summon this monster by sending 3 'Fire Formation' Spell/Trap cards you control to the graveyard. When this card is normal or special summoned, you can set one 'Fire Formation' Trap card directly from your deck. You can only use the effect of Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swallow once per turn. Face up Beast-Warrior monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.**

"Soka." Taiga nodded, seeing all that. He then cracked his knuckles before he leaned back and sat down on the ground. "Please do continue."

"..." Hiten slowly blinked before he shook it off, "Next my Raven's ability kick's in! Since he left the field and was sent to the graveyard, I can set 1 Fire Formation Spell card from my deck!" he said as he did so, "Next I'll Tune my Spirit with my level 5 Swallow!"

Spirit 'howled' out as it became flaming speedometer rings once more and engulfed Swallow:

" _Spirits of the forgotten, bind your flames with the flames of the sparrow and call forth the black flames, bringing forth the master of the Fire Fist,"_ Hiten chanted as ink black flames poured onto the field, _"Synchro Shokan!"_

Ink black fire then formed into the form of a chinese Kirin. As it roared, the flames slowly spread away to reveal a man clad in black armor with green robes over most of him. The top of his head had two spouts of black flames that resembled hair, the flames spread out reforming into a kirin again while the other end curled around the tip of a scepter held in both his hands.

" _Burn all within your wake until they're nothing but ash, level 8! Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Kirin!"_

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Kirin:FIRE/Beast-Warrior/8/2000-3100/2800-3300/Synchro [1 FIRE Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Fire Fist' monsters]/Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned you can set 1 'Fire Formation' spell/trap card directly from your deck. All monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for each face-up Spell/trap card you control.**

"Now one of Kirin's ability's kicks in," Hiten continued as the ink-black flames headed towards Ikki, "For each face up continuous spell and trap on my field, all monsters on your field lose 100 Attack points for each one."

"That's…" Taiga muttered, counting with his fingers, "Ano…"

"...400. Which means your monster loses 400 Attack points," Hiten deadpanned, _'Not that he's gonna stay. The card I set is Fire Formation Yoko. All I have to do is flip it face up, discard my Fire Fist Snake, and down goes his Phoenix, leaving him open for a direct attack.'_

"Ah...this is entertaining." Taiga muttered.

"Huh?" Hiten raised a brow at that.

"I activate from my hand Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy the card binding my face down." Taiga explained.

"What?!" Hiten exclaimed as a fierce wind blew his spell card away.

"Now…" Taiga said as half his face was covered by his hair shading it, his other eye glowing a demonic red. "Come at us with everything you've got." he growled out, his voice raspy and deeper.

"Grr...kuso…" Hiten growled as he glared at Taiga, but deep down...he was feeling terrified

"What...all you can do is curse at me?" Taiga asked his teeth now looked sharp and fang like. "Come on! Power up your monsters! Summon more! Attack me!" he challenged his voice getting deeper with each word.

"Hiten's unnerved now," Atticus noted.

"I don't know...but it must have scared the shorts off of him." Yoshihiro chuckled. "Oh Tiger-boy, you're making me love you more and more, kid."

"..." Mr. Muerte and Atticus glanced at one another, not sure if they should contact someone about getting a restraining order.

"Come on...Fight me!" Taiga ordered, the flames behind him growing larger. Hiten actually took a step back at that.

"Grr...fine!" Hiten snapped as he rushed for the Action Magic card and snatched it, "Action Magic, Overheat! At the cost of not attacking next turn, all monsters on my field have their attack points doubled!"

 **Brotherhood of the fire Fist-Kirin: 3000-6000**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear: 2100-4200**

 **Brotherhood of the fire Fist-Hawk: 1200-2400**

Taiga just smiled, revealing more of the impossibly sharp teeth in his mouth that only Hiten could see. Everyone else...saw things normally. Which is why things felt so odd to the spectators. Taiga was just goading him to attack like normal...but it seemed with each word, Hiten got more and more unnerved.

"My next move begins." Taiga smiled, pressing a button on his duel disk. "Houou Genma Ken!" he shouted.

"Phoenix Illusion Demoniac Punch." Yoshihiro chuckled, translating the name of the trap card Taiga activated.

"What does that d…" Raito began before he and the others saw doctors arriving.

"With this card, I choose one monster on your side of field, and it's the only one able to attack my Phoenix Ikki. However its attack points are lowered to 0." Taiga began explaining. "Furthermore, that card becomes immune to all card effects, and if you refuse to attack, you lose 2000 life points each end phase. So...pick your poison." Taiga explained before pointing at Kirin. "Kirin...will you face our fists?" he challenged as Ikki pointed at the monster while crackling orange energy formed on his finger. "So will you attack and lose your monster, or end your turn and suffer effect damage?"

"Oh...Forcing your enemy to chose their own pain...how cruel of a card, Taiga-kun." Yoshihiro smiled happily.

"Wh...wha…?" Hiten whispered, his eyes wide with a mix of shock,disbelief, and terror. His mouth soon betrayed him as he uttered, "K...Kirin...attack Phoenix Ikki."

 **Kirin: 6000-0**

Kirini charged at Ikki as he cracked his knuckles as the orange crackling thunder around his finger spread over his entire forearm. Phoenix Ikki roared as he charged and swung a punch striking Kirin in the forehead while rushing past him. After a moment Kirin fell over to his knees before he screamed and exploded.

 **Hiten: 4300-1700**

Phenix Ikki smirked at Hiten before raising his thumb up and slowly moving it across his neck. Stating loud and clear that next turn...he was next.

"Going like the call said. Prepare the straight jacket." The doctor there said.

"...poo," Yoshihiro frowned a bit as the doctor's began to wrap Hiten up in a straight jacket, "Seems Hiten's broken. Oh well. Time for his punishment."

 **DUEL INTERRUPTED**

"Punishment?" Atticus repeated as Yoshihiro hopped down from the box the teachers were watching and landed next to Hiten.

"Hiten Gurenryu, if you can hear me...well, since you lost to someone outside of North Academy, I have no choice but to do this," Yoshihiro stated as he took Hiten's duel Disk, "You are hereby expelled from North Academy, and must relinquish all your stuff, including your deck. Furthermore, you're forbidden to come back to North Academy, never to return."

"Wait, what?!" Luna exclaimed as she and the others overheard that, "A...are they allowed to do that?"

"Chotto matte!" Taiga roared, "The duel wasn't over yet!"

"Please..in the state he's in now, he's unable to resume the duel," yoshihiro countered, looking at the comatose Hiten before looking at the principle, "Make the call."

"Isn't it unsatisfying to end it like this?" The hooded figure asked appearing next to Taiga, "Yoshihiro-sama." he bowed.

"Buddy." Taiga blinked, looking at him.

"But you were right about Hiten not standing a chance."

"Wasn't I!?" Yoshihiro asked happily. "Ahahaha...see? This proves my point. Taiga has so much potential, so much power. You unleash that in full, I'm sure he could take down an entire duel academy."

"Taiga will find that on the professional duelist stage. Here he clearly wants to have fun. If you want his true potential, then I can take him on here and now."

"Oi...Sensei, can I take on this chibi?" Taiga asked stupidly as he made the hooded figure develop a tick mark on his head.

"Don't call me 'Chibi' because I'm a head shorter than you…"

"Gomen." Taiga said, patting his head and pointing him away. "Sensei...does this even count as a win? ...it feels like a cop out."

"More like he's cheating out of his promise by making it a no result." The hood frowned.

"Hey remember your payment."

"Forgive me.." he groaned.

"Oh It's not much of a cop-out," Yoshihiro spoke up, "I'm just..kinda looking out for my student..well, before I pretty much booted him out of North Academy, but hey. Those're the rules."

"You're just lying to save your own ass." Taiga stated bluntly.

"That's right." Yoshihiro chuckled. "I knew no one would believe such weak stuff as that, but hey I gave it a shot. But this means I'm not giving up on you yet Tiger-boy."

"Well save yourself the pain...give up." Taiga countered. "Next time...I won't settle this with a card game." he threatened.

"Ooh...I like that." Yoshihiro chuckled.

"Masochist scumbag." The hood growled, "You're lucky you pay well."

"ENOUGH!" the principal snapped, earning their attention, "This duel is considered forfeit on North Academy due to interference. Yoshihiro, leave at once or Sector Security _will_ be authorized to use lethal force on you."

"Ooh...I'm shaking in my italian leather boots." He joked.

"You're about to," Taiga said, cracking his knuckles.

"Taiga, hold your fists. You can crush him in the School Duel."

"...Huh?" everyone blinked.

"Taiga, as Principal of Duel Academy, I hereby declare that you are our Singles Duelist for the School Duel," she informed, "As such, I hope you can give this kind of performance out on North Academy once more in the Spring."

"Hehe...leave it to me. I'll take on as many of his grunts as he's got." Taiga smirked, bashing his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Say 'hello' to Grunt 1." He said, pointing at the hood, "I believe you are acquainted with the first one to beat you fair and square.'

"Ah...it was the best duel of my life!" Taiga smiled. "Oi Chibi...fight like you did last time."

"Stop calling me Chibi!" he shouted, flailing his arms as Taiga held him back with his arm. "Plus we're tied; 49 wins and losses."

"No worries, I'll train to put up a better fight. I promise no draw like Duel 50." he chuckled. "No worries, Sensei. This will be the only real problem for me, anyone else will fall to the rest of my nakama." he assured the principal.

"I'm quite glad to hear that," the principal nodded before a gunshot grazed one of Yoshihiro's Italian shoes, "And there's Campus Security with authorized lethal force."

"Okay...okay." Yoshihiro held up his hands. "We'll leave. Come on...Chibi."

"I'm gonna kick your ass…" the Hooded figure growled.

"I called first dibs." Taiga countered.

"That was...kinda brutal," Cyber muttered as the Action Field shut down while the two left.

"I get the feeling I'll need to take a restraining order out on him." Taiga muttered bluntly.

"Doesn't work. He's always been able to circumvent any restraining order," the principal frowned.

"You have one on him, don't you?" Taiga figured.

"Attempted to, yes, but he was able to get it cancelled for flimsy reasons," the principal scowled.

"Well...I guess this is one of those guys as my brother says it… 'He needs a good kick to the teeth to learn his lesson.'"

"Exactly," the Principal nodded, "Now come with me, Taiga. We'll need to go about on my end of the agreement."

"But…"

"Like I said; North Academy forfeited due to interference," the Principal replied, "That counts as a loss, and I make sure to keep my end of agreements."

"Thank you." Taiga bowed his head respectfully. "...still I can't believe that son of a gun got Chibi….must've paid really well..."

"We'll have to talk about that 'Chibi' as well since he might be your opponent for it."

"Please, he's the only real opponent that'll actually likely kick my ass." Taiga admitted.

"Why are you so adamant…"

"He's the duel killer." he said, making her stop.

"...I thought he was a myth…"

"Myths can be either stories...or things you need to see to believe," Taiga replied, "I've seen it...and trust me...I believe it."

"..." the Principal nodded.

* * *

"Ugh! How much longer is this gonna take?" Luna threw her hands up as the three were waiting outside the principal's office for Taiga.

"I'm afraid to know how long his track record is…" Raito admitted as Taiga walked out.

"Just a moment please." Taiga explained as he changed into another shirt. "One more official thing to...officiate." he said. "So you guys enjoy the duel?"

"Yeah 'till that weirdo showed up, insisting you'd win."

"It was a more annoying, tinier version of Netaballerina when a Nagabana inspirits her," Cyber grumbled.

"Yeah...that's Chibi." Taiga explained, "He's my friend." he chuckled in a goofy voice.

"He is? ...No wonder he was so sure you win…"

"Oh no. He's predicted the outcome of multiple fights and I have a lot of savings listening to him." Taiga explained…before raising his finger up to his lip. "Should not have admitted that...so...hush-hush."

"Hai, hai," Cyber assured.

"...How much we talkin' about?" Luna asked before giggling, "Kidding, kidding. Nothing's coming out of my lips on it."

"Good… 'cause I have several mill saved up." Taiga sighed.

"..."

"...yeah. You guys are coming with me to my beach condo." he chuckled. "My old man mostly uses it when he need a break from his home in the mountains. I end up having to move a lot of bonsai trees."

"...Your old man weird, isn't he?"

"Yep, but that's how I met Chibi. Dad hired him to teach me defeat."

"It failed?" Raito assume.

"Nope! He kicked my ass!" Taiga chuckled. "I lost so bad...but that made me realize...there are tons more out their stronger then me. Even if I lose, and get stronger, I still have so many more out there to surpass. It'll help me with my dream."

"Wow...so you beat him in the rematch?"

"Nah. Kicked my ass again…took almost 34 more matches 'till I won!" Taiga he said, "But I did not look at human skulls the same ever again…" he shuddered.

"...He uses a deck that involves human skulls?" Cyber blinked twice, "...He didn't use one of the crueler Gashadokuro on you, did he?"

"No...it was some other kind of theme. Something hero-like." he muttered. "That's not important. All that does matter is thanks to him, I realized my mistakes, and now I know to never give up on my dream. That one thing I will accomplish above all others. It's thanks to Chibi I'm so determined to finish it."

"Soka…" Cyber noted.

"Taiga-san, the Principal needs to see you now," Anya noted at her desk.

"Oh, thank you." he nodded.

"Hey wait, Taiga…" Raito spoke up. "You go on and on about this dream of yours...but..you've never told us what it is."

"Hm...you're right." he realized holding the door knob. "It's easy. You guys know I'm adopted, right? My old man just took me in when he found me. My dream is to find my Kaa-san." he smiled, walking back into the room.

' _His madre?'_ Luna pondered in surprise as Taiga closed the door.

"Now, Taiga, I've cleaned your slate like I agreed. However, I suspect that you're still going to go into the restricted areas," the Principal noted.

"Ah, right...that. Gomen. It reminds me of the places my father made me train. It relaxes me." he explained.

"It's fine, Taiga. In fact...I have an idea of 'extra credit' you can do for your grades _and_ not get into trouble with doing this," the Principal noted, "I'd like you to go about in those areas whenever you want. And when you do, I'd like you to mark safe routes for people who aren't as physically fit as yourself can safely go through."

"Soka…" Taiga nodded in understanding. "Okay, leave it to me. I've already found a few routes where the ground is far more stable." he explained.

The Principal nodded before handing him a bronze badge with the symbol of Duel Academy on it, "If any teacher or Campus Security sees you in those areas, show them this badge and they'll know you have authorization to be there."

"Arigato." Taiga bowed as he clipped it to his belt. "I'll do my best from here on, Sensei."

The Principal nodded before motioning that he could leave. Once he left, the Principal sighed and shook her head.

' _I have my One-on-One Duelist now...All that's left is next month's Tag Team Tournament to decide the Tag Team Duelists,'_ she thought.

* * *

 _SZ: *mutters as he played Azure Striker Gunvolt 2* Come on..gotta get that score up a-Ow! My thumb! Man...playing as Copen is murder on your thumb…_

 _Z0: You just got to play through, it's how you become a master of a game._

 _SZ: True. *puts 2DS on sleep mode* anyways, the chapter is done, and hoo boy..talk about a heated duel, no-pun intended._

 _GT: *nods*Shame it was interrupted._

 _Z0: I was going to make a nice ending moment...I was gonna literally blow the roof off! *leans in close* I think that's why they cut it off the way I did, they were afraid I'd blow the budget for the fic._

 _GT: ...Maybe._

 _Z0: Admittance of guilt._

 _Deadpool: That's what the people who made my game said, and I made it ten times more awesome, so f-_

 _SZ: *Slams Deadpool into the floor with a hammer, sending him underground* idiot._

 _Z0: And he be down for the count!_

 _SZ: Heh heh...ahem! Anyways...before we end things off here...Preview time!_

* * *

Benkei: Mmm..is there no one that'll provide me with a challenge?

Luna: Rumor has it there's someone claiming he can beat Benkei one on one.

?: So you're my opponent eh...good. I've been meaning to show ya who has the superior deck here.

Cyber: Eh? Samurai?

Whisper: This strangely reminds me of the Sengoku.

Benkei: I wonder...can you make me go all out?

 **Duel 12: Sengoku battle! Bujin Vs Samurai**

* * *

 _SZ: hmm...very interesting._

 _GT: Agreed. The very people going against the kami they praise in the next duel._

 _Z0: Irony at it's finest. Should be interesting nonetheless._

 _GT: Agreed. So until then, I am GammaTron…_

 _SZ: I am Seanzilla115…_

 _Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, see you readers next time. Bye-Bye*bonks hammer on the screen turning it black*_


	12. Duel 12

_SZ: *coughs as he moved some old dusty files* man...been awhile since we worked on this story._

 _GammaTron: Eeyup._

 _SZ: Yeah...but hey. Good timing too since a new season of Yugioh was just announced recently._

 _GT: Apparently, the main character is someone who gives up easily and duels on skateboards._

 _SZ: Yup. Should be an interesting season to watch...hope to lives up to ARC-V, because that season...hoo man._

 _GT: Apparently, it was very nuts? I haven't paid attention to the anime since 5D's, so all I know is that we can now have two Field Spells out at once, one for each player._

 _SZ: Ahh...well as of right now, Yuya is going up against his Fusion Dimension counterpart, Yuri...and hoo man. Don't want to spoil much, but I'll say this...if Yuri wins...then everyone is fucked, because Yuya, Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo were once one being by the name of Supreme King Zarc._

 _GT: ...Not Haoh?_

 _SZ: Nope. It doesn't help he could fuse with the four dimension dragons to form into one incredibly fearsome dragon...hence why the worlds (and Zarc himself) were split into four separate things_

 _GT: ...So as long as Yuya doesn't lose, no Zarc._

 _SZ: Yup...but things are not looking good as of right now because Yuya (thanks to a combination of Yuri having carded his dad beforehand, Yuzu and her counterparts being sacrificed to activate the ARc-V system, and all four dimensional dragons being out on the field) is struggling to stay in control of himself and not let Zarc gain control._

 _GT: Right._

 _SZ: Yeah...anyways, let us begin. No need for disclaimers this time around since you guys know who we own and don't own._

 _GT: Indeed._

 _SZ: So without further ado, l-*sees something*...oh fuck._

 _GT: What?_

 _SZ: the new episode just aired and...welp, even though Yuya beat Yuri...he still ended up turning into Zarc, AND summoned his own dragon...which pretty much caused the worlds to start fusing. So yeah...things have officially gone to shit._

 _GT: ...Well...That's bad. Then again, if it means no more Synchro Dimension with those...er…'people'...Ugh...This entire series, Arc-V, has been a massive deconstruction of everything in Yu-Gi-Oh._

 _SZ: You have to watch it to fully understand what's happening. But enough about that. On with the show!*rolls the screen down*_

* * *

"Bujintei Susanowo, attack him directly. Blade of Izanagi," Benkei ordered.

"Gah!" the Obelisk Blue student that was dueling him cried out as Benkei's monster's blades slashed him down, reducing his life points to zero.

"Tch," Benkei scowled as he began to walk away, "Another empty victory."

"Ohh man…" another student whispered as the small crowd that had been watching began to walk away, "That's another victory under his belt. That's like win number...I forget at this point."

"Victory number 247," another student replied.

"247?!"

"And not a single loss." he responded, the students unaware that Benkei had overheard them, causing his scowl to grow.

"Dang….I'm surprised he hasn't been challenged by one of the Elite Five."

"I still can't believe one of them is actually sponsoring a Slifer Slacker of all students."

"I know, right? What the hell's with that?"

"Waste of their time I'll tell ya that. They should've chosen an Obelisk Blue to sponsor, not some loser Slifer Slacker."

"Yeah. I-"

"Be silent," they looked at Benkei, his back to them, "Those who bark the loudest are often the weakest."

"What?!" the students gawked as Benkei walked away.

"Idiots…" Benkei whispered.

Ever since he came here to Duel Academy, he's fought nothing but weaklings...not a single person here could get him to use the full powers of his deck, even using _that_ card. Strangely though...the only Duel that seemed to nearly push him to the limit was against that one Slifer Red...Raito Hikari. Every other Duel after that just felt...empty. Unfulfilling...weak.

"Hn. Is there no one that can provide me a challenge?" Benkei asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Raito and the others, they were currently finishing up with one of their classes for the day. Taiga was MIA at the moment since he still had some homework to finish, so the remaining trio were currently sitting on the roof of the main campus building.

"You really start to be aware that we're on an island once you look around from up here," Luna commented as she looked out at the ocean.

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "It's really nice that students can come up here to see the view, too."

"From what I've read on the history of this place, students have always come up to the top of the main campus building ever since the original one made here by Seto Kaiba," Luna noted before lightly tapping the railing she was leaning on, "But the railings weren't added to the places since the last century."

"Soka," Raito noted as he looked out at the water, "Still, it really is a nice view up here."

" _I'll say,"_ Megaman agreed, _"You get a perfect view of the island from up here."_

" _Agreed,"_ Gyroman nodded.

" _...Gyroman, why're you looking at the Obelisk Blue dorm?"_

" _Oh no reason."_

" _You're trying to look at the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm, aren't you?"_

" _What?! Megaman, I am honestly offended!"_ Gyroman huffed, _"Honestly...you'd think I would stoop so low to look at the girls while they're changing...or go into that incredibly large bathhouse/hot springs of theirs."_

" _I think I see some girls in it now,"_ a voice noted, _"Oh? And I think I see a Dark Magician Girl with them."_

" _WHERE?!"_ Gyroman demanded as he turned around.

" _Got you."_

" _...Mercy?"_ Gyroman pleaded.

" _No,"_ Meddy replied while holding up a large needle the size of her body.

" _...Where did you get that? You never had that before!"_

" _On loan from Injection Fairy Lily.."_ Meddy replied before aiming the needle at Gyroman.

" _...Nope! Nope! All kinds of nope!"_ Gyroman exclaimed, changing into his copter mode as he began to fly away.

Meddy reeled her arms back, aiming at Gyroman's fleeing form, before throwing the needle as hard as she could.

 ***POKE***

" _...Huh. Didn't know Gyroman sang opera,"_ Megaman noted, hearing Gyroman let out a loud and long falsetto scream.

" _He'll be fine,"_ Meddy waved him off before looking over at Cyber, _"Unlike others that I'm unsure of."_

" _She had a Baku replace her again?"_ Megaman asked.

" _Yeah,"_ Meddy nodded, _"This makes it almost two months since she's started doing that."_ she frowned, _"Damn that Taiga. He must have caused her to have a severe relapse with that stuff that happened in the Forbidden Dorm."_

" _Honestly, I can't blame her,"_ Megaman admitted before shuddering a bit, _"That..._ thing _...that was at the lowest part of the dorm, plus those cards with those students trapped in them, and those notes Raito, Cyber, and Taiga found…"_

" _...Darkness,"_ Tenguman spoke up, catching their attention as he stood on top of the weather vane, _"There's a foreboding darkness surrounding this island…"_

" _Indeed,"_ Shadowman nodded, standing next to him as his eyes were closed, _"This darkness...I cannot be precise, but…"_ his eyes slowly opened up, _"It reminds me of two things...Nebula Grey...and the Black Shadow, Bass."_

" _Bass?"_ Megaman repeated, his eyes widening.

"I wonder why it took them so long to figure out to put guard rails up here…" Cyber noted as she walked over to the railing and looked out to the path to the main building before blinking twice, "Luna-chan?"

"Si?"

"Do you know any Obelisk Blue girls that wear a katana on their hip with red hair pulled into a ponytail?" Cyber asked.

"You mean Kuina Mitsunari?" Luna asked, Whisper freezing up at the last name unknown by her, "Why are you asking about her?"

"I see her down there and was just curious," Cyber replied.

"You what?" Raito blinked twice as he looked out, "I...I can't make anyone out from up here. They all look like ants."

"She's over there, next to the mini obelisk that has the carvings of Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Dark Magician Girl on each side, currently looking at her Deck," Cyber replied, pointing to an object below where the other two could barely make out a white and blue-clad figure against a sandstone-colored object, "She also has a bit of rice on her left cheek and a tiny smudge of soy sauce on her lip."

"Ahh...well, you should be curious. I heard she could possibly beat Benkei Nobunaga in a duel," Luna stated.

"Mitsunari and Nobunaga… A few more with those kinds of last names and we'd have our own Sengoku Era here and now…" Raito noted, not noticing Whisper flinch at the two names or 'Sengoku Era.'

"Heh heh...yeah," Luna chuckled a bit, "Doesn't help that she uses a Six Samurai Deck."

"Six Samurai?" Raito repeated, flinching a bit, "Hoo boy...that's a really tough deck to go against."

"What's a Six Samurai Deck?" Cyber asked.

"A warrior deck based on samurai and other ancient Japanese warriors," Raito explained, "They can pretty much take control of the battlefield thanks to their special abilities, whether it's summoning a higher level one by just having one out on the field, or having the ability to destroy any monster in defense mode."

"Sugei…" Cyber awed before looking down, "Oh! She's getting up." her eyes looked around before cringing, "She spotted him."

"Who?"

"Benkei Nobunaga."

"...Hoo boy," Raito gulped a bit.

* * *

"...What do you want?" Benkei asked with a slight frown, noticing a red haired female Obelisk Blue student looking at him.

"You are Nobunaga Benkei, correct? My name is Mitsunari Kuina and I challenge you to a Duel," the student declared, a hand resting on her katana.

"...soka…." Benkei noted, "And what is your purpose on challenging me to a duel? Trying to prove you're better than me?"

"No," Kuina replied, "My intent is to see which is stronger at this time; the power held in your deck or the power within mine."

"...Heh. I see," Benkei noted, a bit of a small smirk on his face, "...Fine then. You've piqued my interest a bit….We'll duel." he added as he activated his Duel Disk, "Perhaps you'll provide me what I've been looking for. A proper challenge."

"Perhaps," Kuina nodded.

She pulled out her own Duel Disk and put it on her arm and inserted her deck into it. The two moved to the required distance from one another as they activated their Duel Disks and faced one another. Both proceeded to draw their hands as they looked at one another.

"Duel!" both declared.

 **Benkei: 4000**

 **Kuina: 4000**

* * *

"And they're dueling," Cyber noted.

"Ugh. I can't see anything," Luna frowned before Cyber pulled out a pair of binoculars from her backpack.

"I keep these in case of emergencies," Cyber explained.

"Ahh...gracias," Luna smiled as she accepted the binoculars.

* * *

"I'll start off," Benkei spoke as he drew his sixth card, "I summon Bujin Yamato in Attack mode."

A flash of light appeared on his field as the Bujin monster appeared, standing ready.

"Next I play a card face down. Turn end," Benkei stated as Yamato glowed a bit, "Now my Bujin's effect activates. During each of my end phases, I can pick one Bujin monster from my deck, and add it to my hand," he explained as he drew a card from his deck while discarding a card from his hand, "In exchange, I discard a card from my hand. Your move, Mitsunari Kuina."

"Very well. It's my draw!" Kuina declared as she drew and looked at her hand, "I activate the Field Spell Shien's Castle of the Mist!" Behind her, the area rippled and changed into a dark forest, a large castle peeking from the trees as a mist began to cover her side of the field, "You'll find out later what this will do. Next I activate the Spell Card Reinforcements of the Army, allowing me to add one Level 4 or lower monster to my hand, so long as that monster is a Warrior Type." she pulled her Deck from the Duel Disk and selected one of the cards before putting it back into her Duel Disk, allowing it to auto-shuffle as she looked at her hand once more, "I summon Marauding Captain in Attack Mode." appearing on her side of the field was a man wearing stunning metallic grey armor trimmed in gold detailing and a red cape, wielding two swords while his head was exposed, revealing the short blond hair and scraggy appearance of him.

 **Shien's Castle of Mist: Field Spell/Card Lore: When a "Six Samurai" monster is attacked, the attacking monster loses 500 ATK during damage calculation only.**

 **Marauding Captain: EARTH/3/1200/400/Warrior/Effect: Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.**

"With his Special Ability, I can now Special Summon The Six Samurai - Zanji to the field in Attack Mode."

The Marauding Captain pulled out a wooden horn. He blew into the tip and a loud noise came from it. From the mist, a samurai emerged. Adorned into bronze armor detailing in gold, the samurai's arms were exposed, revealing a white fabric over them with bandages from the elbows down covering his arms. More bandages unraveled slipped through bits of his armor while in his hands was a bronze pole, the ends tipped in gold. He spun it around before slamming the butt of it on the ground, causing the other end to erupt into a yellow-tinted blade of plasma.

 **The Six Samurai - Zanji: LIGHT/4/1800/1300/Warrior/Effect: At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: Destroy the monster this card attacked. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.**

"Next I play Double Summon and call upon another Six Samurai; The Six Samurai - Yaichi!"

A glint in the mist was all the notice Benkei had before he moved his head to the side, an arrow barely avoiding grazing him. Within the mist, another samurai in black armor detailing in gold was waiting, a piece of metal over his right eye. In his arms was a black bow with gold detailing with a gold-tinted plasma string and a black arrow with a gold arrowhead and feathers to help guide it.

 **The Six Samurai - Yaichi: WATER/3/1300/800/Warrior/Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card; destroy that target. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. This card cannot declare an attack during the turn this effect is activated. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.**

"I activate Card of Sanctity to refill our hands," Kuina went on as the two refilled their hands.

* * *

"She used her entire hand, so she draws the full six cards," Luna noted, "Very buena."

"Hai!" Cyber nodded, "She not only got three monsters out with one hand, she also managed to refill it as well so she wouldn't start Top-Decking."

"Which monsters did she summon? Raito asked.

"Six Samurai Zanji and Yaichi, along with Marauding Captain," Luna answered.

"Ahh...a powerful opening strategy," Raito nodded, "Whatever monster Zanji battles, it's automatically destroyed in the end while Yaichi can destroy one set Spell or Trap Card on the field. Plus Marauding Captain is on the field, so her other two monsters are safe from attacks...unless…"

* * *

"I activate Bujingi Quilin's effect," Benkei spoke up before a sword pierced Zanji, "By removing it from my graveyard as long as I have a Beast Warrior on my field, I can target a monster on your field and destroy it. And I choose Zanji."

* * *

"Should've seen that coming," Raito sighed as Kuina's samurai was about to be destroyed by an apparition of Bujingi Quilin, "Benkei used his Yamato's effect to add a card from his deck while discarding one, which most likely was Bujingi Quilin. If his facedown is Bujin Regalia The Sword, then he can get Quilin back."

"That's really tricky," Cyber noted.

* * *

"Before you destroy Zanji, I activate the Quick Play Spell Cunning of the Six Samurai!" Kuina declared as her samurai vanished just before the astral projection could cut him down, "By sending one of my Six Samurai to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Six Samurai from either of our Graveyards, so come back Zanji!" Kuina informed as Zanji reappeared from the mist.

' _She sacrificed her own monster to avoid its destruction and then brought it back with the very card that destroyed it,'_ Benkei thought, his eyes narrowing at Kuina, _'If she has copies of that card in her deck, she could use them to help her bypass effects of her Six Samurai that prevent their attacks or save them from effects like Mirror Force. She could even use it to have a Six Samurai attack twice in a turn.'_

"I now activate The A. Forces, which increases the attack of all my monsters by 200 times the number of Warrior Types on the field that I control. This means that I gain 600 Attack to each of my monsters since there are three Warriors that fit it," Kuina went on.

 **Marauding Captain: 1200 - 1800**

 **The Six Samurai - Zanji: 1800 - 2400**

 **The Six Samurai - Yaichi: 1300 - 1900**

"Now I-" Kuina began before a loud roar erupted onto the field, making her warriors tense.

"Trap open; Threatening Roar," Benkei stated.

"I see…" Kuina frowned, "Very well, I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

* * *

"She's got three monsters out on her first turn," Cyber noted.

"If it hadn't have been Threatening Roar, Yaichi would have destroyed it at the cost of his attack and had Zanji destroy Yamato and give Marauding Captain an opening," Luna observed, "She's quite the Duelist if I base it off her first turn alone."

"Well Six Samurai is a pretty powerful deck, and it's hard to master," Raito noted, "But from the play by play alone, she's doing an amazing job so far. Question is...will it be enough to beat Benkei though?"

"...Mmmmm," Luna shrugged in response.

* * *

"Ore no turn. Draw," Benkei said as he drew his next card, "I summon Bujingi Crane in Attack mode."

Bright orange plasma erupted before taking on the shape of a crane. Metal and stone wrapped around it, creating enough of a crane-shaped form. It spread its wings in an offensive stance, giving a 'glare' at Kuina.

 **Bujingi Crane: LIGHT/4/1600/300/Winged-Beast/Effect: During damage calculations (during either player's turn), if a Beast-Warrior type 'Bujin' monster you control battles an opponent's monster; you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard. The attack of your monster becomes double of its original ATK points during the damage calculation only.**

"Next I use both my level 4 Yamato and Crane to build the Overlay Network," Benkei continued as his two monsters collapsed, turning into white stars as they flew into the vortex behind him, " _Only those who always win have reasons to conquer the world. XYZ Shokan! Appear, Rank 4; Bujtei Susanowo_."

Susanowo walked out of the portal, gripping its blades as it stood ready.

"Next, I activate the Quick-play spell, Rush Recklessly, increasing Susanowo's attack by 700," Benkei continued as his Bujin monster glowed.

 **Bujintei Susanowo: 2400-3100**

"...Why activate it when the only monster you can target is my captain?" Kuina asked.

"Simple. So I can play this," Benkei explained as he played a spell card, causing a mirror like shield to appear on the field, "I activate the Spell card, Bujin Regelia; The Mirror. Since it's still my Main Phase 1, and you have more monsters than I do while I control a Beast-Warrior Bujin monster, all spell and trap cards, along with the effects of ones on the field cannot be activated until the end of your next turn. And as for your monster's effect...it won't matter. My Susanowo can attack all monsters on your field."

* * *

"So that's why he did that," Raito noted, "If he activated that Mirror spell before, he wouldn't be able to activate Rush Recklessly, which would end up destroying his monster when he attacked Zanji. Furthermore, he pretty much locked out all her spell and trap cards until the end of her next turn."

" _A mirror…"_ Shadowman narrowed his eyes, _"...It feels as if this deck is inspired by the Shinto religion."_

' _...Now that you brought it up, it kinda does,'_ Raito mentally agreed, _'In our duel, he used the sword, and now he's using the mirror.'_

"It's kinda fitting that a mirror has that kind of effect," Cyber noted, "Mirrors have always been known to reflect only the truth, so tricks like Spells and Traps are revealed to all in them."

"Really?" Luna raised a brow.

"It would make sense," Raito nodded in agreement, "Question is, h-"

 ***Crunch***

"...Did you girls bring chips or something?" Raito asked the two.

"Nada/Iie."

"Then who…" Raito began as he slowly turned.

"Want some?" Taiga's voice asked as a bag of corn chips was held up to Raito's face.

"T...Taiga?!" Raito exclaimed as he jumped back, "Wh-what're you doing here?!….Shouldn't you be studying for your make-up exams?"

"Nani...didn't you notice the crowd you guys attracted?" Taiga asked, making them look around to see even more students all crowding around them and trying to see the duel.

"At least they all brought binoculars considering the distance," Luna noted.

"Indeed." Taiga nodded as he tossed another chip into his mouth. "Want some?"

"No thank you," Cyber replied.

"More for me then." Taiga smiled as he ate another.

"Shh! Benkei's about to attack," one of the students hushed. Taiga just turned to face the student before he held his snack bag up to Raito.

"Hold my chips." Taiga said as he walked off, cracking his knuckles.

"...What's he planning?" Luna asked.

"With Taiga? Who knows," Raito replied.

* * *

"Susanowo, attack. Blade of Izanagi," Benkei ordered.

Susanowo's blades lit up as he charged forward, passing by Kuina's warriors as it left a series of fast slashes, almost impossible for the naked eye to see as all three of her monsters exploded.

 **Kuina: 4000-1700**

"Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your A. Forces," Benkei stated as a fierce wind blew, destroying said card, "Turn end. Your move."

 **Bujintei Susanowo: 3100-2400**

Kuina drew her card as she looked at her hand with a small frown on her lips.

* * *

"This isn't good. One of the weaknesses of a Six Samurai deck are being overpowered or by cards that can destroy en masse," Cyber frowned, "And Bujintei Susanowo is in both of those categories."

"And with spells and traps locked out, she's pretty much limited to playing her monsters in defense mode," Luna added.

"That is true," Raito nodded, "...Demo…"

"Hmm?" Cyber blinked as she and Luna looked over at him.

"If she can draw the right cards, she can overpower Susanowo, and deal some damage to his lifepoints," Raito explained, "Remember, the Six Samurai cards specialize in special summoning their allies, especially if you have one or two on the field."

* * *

"Since you control a monster and I do not, I can special summon from my hand Elder of the Six Samurai in Defense Mode," Kuina stated as the mist behind her moved to let a masked elderly man in a robotic moving throne move up to beside her.

 **Elder of the Six Samurai: EARTH/3/400/0/Warrior/Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

"Now I banish from my Graveyard my two Six Samurai to call upon the guidance of Enishi, Shien's Chancellor," Kuina declared.

The mists behind Kuina swirled before a figure stepped out. He was a man in the prime of his life with a rugged black beard that was starting to turn to white. His hair was pulled into a topknot while he wore green and purple robes trimmed in gold. He crossed his arms and gave a stern glare at Benkei.

 **Enishi, Shien's Chancellor: LIGHT/6/2200/1200/Warrior/Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 "Six Samurai" monsters from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster; destroy that target. This card cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect.**

"A Chancellor?" Benkei questioned.

"Do not underestimate Enishi. There is a reason as to why he is Shien's Chancellor," Kuina informed, "Allow me to explain; he can give up his attack to destroy your monster."

"Nani?" Benkei raised a brow at that.

Benkei only had time to see a glint in Enishi's sleeve. He raised his Duel Disk as a shield while Susanowo was impaled through several points on its form by kunai before exploding.

"...When Susanowo is destroyed, I can choose one Bujin monster in my deck, and add it to my hand," Benkei explained as he did so, "Furthermore, if a Bujin monster on my field is destroyed by battle, or sent to the graveyard by card effect, I can special summon Bujin Mikazuchi." he explained as blue flames appeared on his field, forming into the humanoid Bujin.

* * *

"Hoo boy…" Raito winced a bit, recognizing the monster, "If that thing's out, I can already imagine what he's gonna summon on his turn."

" _Yeah...Bujintei Kagutsuchi,"_ Megaman noted with a slight frown.

"Don't forget about one thing," everyone looked at Luna, "Kuina has only _special_ summoned this turn."

"...That is true," Raito nodded, "But Mikazuchi has 1900 ATK points, so Kuina will need to summon something stronger than it if she wants to prevent him from doing an XYZ summon next turn."

* * *

"I summon The Six Samurai - Iroh in attack mode," Kuina continued.

Emerging from the mists was a samurai with moss-green and black robes. In his right hand was a long, black katana held in his wrapped hand while his torso and right arm were covered in black and purple armor. His long black hair was let free, two long bangs framing his face, with a black and purple visor over his eyes.

 **The Six Samurai - Iroh: DARK/4/1700/1200/Warrior/Effect: At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.**

"My last card in my hand," Kuina continued, holding up her last card, "Because I control Iroh and the Elder-two monsters with "Six Samurai" in their name-I can perform a final Special Summon." Her three monsters kneeled towards the castle within the mist, light turning on in the castle, "Come forth…"

A powerful roar erupted from the castle. Something erupted from the lit window of the castle. Trees rustled before a figure erupted from the mist and landed between Kuina and Benkei. The figure was a large shogun decorated in red armor detailed in spikes. The crest on his pointed helmet was shaped like a raging fire while a raging fire emblem was printed on his torso armor. Red eyes shined through the shadows on his face while a purple cape blew behind him.

"Great Shogun Shien."

 **Great Shogun Shien: FIRE/7/2500/2400/Warrior/Effect: If you control 2 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap Card each turn. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy a face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.**

* * *

"A...a shogun?" Luna blinked.

"Great Shogun Shien, one of the boss monsters in the Six Samurai archetype," Raito explained, "If you have two or more Six Samurai monsters on the field, you can special summon it. It's powerful, and causes the opponent to use only one spell/trap per turn."

"One of the boss monsters, Raito-san? More like the original one for them," Cyber noted, "And just like the original Six Samurai cards, by giving up one of the others on the field, he can be protected from destruction."

"I...I see…" Luna blinked twice as she put her binoculars back up.

* * *

"Battle! Great Shogun Shien, attack Bujin Mikazuchi!" Kuina ordered.

Benkei didn't seemed affected by this as Kuina's shogun charged at his Bujin monster. The great shogun grasped a black handle on his waist and pulled out the blade, a red aura erupting from his katana's steel. He swung as Mikazuchi swept its arms up to attempt to catch the blade, only to miss. The blade struck his head before splitting the Bujin monster in two.

 **Benkei: 4000-3400**

"Iroh, attack him directly!" Kuina ordered.

Iroh held out his katana to the side, the flat side facing Benkei. Sweeping it in a circular path before him, the trail of energy left behind made the shape of a moon. He swung and the energy turned into a blade that Benkei blocked with his Duel Disk.

 **Benkei: 3400-1700**

"Turn end," Kuina stated.

* * *

"In...She just deal almost 3000 points of damage in one move!" Luna gawked.

"Holy…" one of the students gawked, "C...could she finally break Benkei's winning streak?!"

"Only time can tell." Taiga stated, spooking the student as he appeared right behind him.

"Benkei's drawing his card," Cyber noted, "I wonder what he'll do when he only has one spell or trap he can play each turn?"

"We're about to find out," Raito said as he focused on the duel.

* * *

"I play the spell Bujincarnation," Benkei stated as he played a card, depicting a Bujintei surrounded by its armor and weapons, "With this, I can choose a Bujin monster in my graveyard, and one that's been removed from play, in order to summon them to my field. Return, Bujingi Quilin and Bujin Mikazuchi."

Flames and bits of armor appeared on his side of the field before reforming into both Quilin and Mikazuchi.

"However, I can't use them for an XYZ summon except for a Beast, Beast Warrior, or Winged-Beast XYZ monster," Benkei explained further.

"...You're going to XYZ summon, aren't you?"

"Of course. I use my level four Mikazuchi and Quilin to build the Overlay Network," Benkei stated as his two monsters became spheres of light and went into the swirling vortex, " _Those who have been deprived of everything, all you must do is take it back! XYZ Shokan!_ "

Blue flames burst forth from the vortex as Kagutsuchi came flying out.

" _Hurry, step forward to tomorrow! Rank 4, Bujintei Kagutsuchi!_ " Benkei declared as the Bujin monster landed next to him.

* * *

"And there it is…" Raito whispered, a slight frown on his face, "The monster that beat me in my duel against him…"

" _Yeah…"_ Megaman nodded, a frown on his face as well as he held a shivering Roll.

"Not really buena for Kuina," Luna noted.

"True," Cyber nodded.

"No it is not," Raito shook his head, "With Kagutsuchi's effect, he can discard the top 5 cards in his deck. And if there are any monsters in it, Kagutsuchi gains 100 ATK for each one."

* * *

"Since I XYZ Summoned Kagutsuchi, I can discard the top five cards in my deck," Benkei stated as he did so, "And for each monster I discarded, my monster gains 100 ATK for each one. And I drew four."

 **Bujintei Kagutsuchi: 2500-2900**

"Battle da. Kagutsuchi, attack her Enishi. Flames of Izanami," Benkei ordered.

Kagutsuchi charged at Enishi. He drew back his blade and swung as Enishi swung his arm. The two didn't move, their backs to one another. Kagutsuchi didn't acknowledge the tiny chip falling from his armor while Enishi collapsed to the ground, the large gash across his upper body behind hidden in his fall before he shattered.

 **Kuina: 1700-1000**

"I place one card face down. Turn End." Benkei stated.

Kuina drew, "I activate another Card of Sanctity to refill our hands." the two refilled their hands, "I equip Shien with the Equip Spell Mist Body." the mists began to embrace Shien like an old friend, "Then I equip him with Axe of Despair." Shien reached behind his back and pulled out an axe...made from stretched out skin with a screaming face on one side of the top part of the axe, "This increases his attack by one thousand."

 **Great Shogun Shien: 2500-3500**

"Battle! Shien, attack with Axe of Despair!" Kuina declared as Shien charged.

"I remove Bujingi Hare from my graveyard," Benkei stated as he did so, "Until the end of my turn, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Next, I reveal my facedown, Bujin Regalia; The Jewel."

"The Jewel?" Kuina repeated.

"By equipping it to a rank 4 XYZ monster, it gains 300 ATK for each Overlay unit on it," Benkei stated as jewel-like armor appeared on Kagutsuchi with magatama jewels on the pauldrons whIle it blocked Shien's swing, "Kagutsuchi, counterattack. Flames of Izanami."

 **Bujintei Kagutsuchi: 2900-3500**

The two swung their blades and collided with one another. The impact sent up a burst of wind, causing the mists around Kuina's side of the field to billow and even make her monsters stumble back. The two fighting monsters jumped away from one another, neither destroyed.

"So long as Mist Body is on Shien, he cannot be destroyed in battle," Kuina explained.

"Soka…" Benkei noted, "Do you end your turn?"

"Yes. I end my turn with two facedowns," Kuina nodded.

* * *

"I can believe how close this Duel is," Cyber noted, "The clash of two aspects of Japan...the Shinto against those who fought under them; the Samurai…It sounds like something from a video game."

"Agreed. It's a real Sengoku battle down there," Raito added, no one seeing Whisper's cringe at the word 'Sengoku.'

"Well...at the least this Sengoku...won't have the same bad end as the real one." Taiga muttered. "You know, given the names of those involved."

"Que?" Luna looked at Taiga with a raised brow, "What do you mean by the names of those involved?"

"...Do you know what happened to Nobunaga and Mitsunari?" Taiga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I don't know much about Japanese history. I'm from Spain," Luna replied.

"...Let's just say...the Sengoku Era is the bloodiest era of treachery in Japan's history," Taiga kept it simple as his eyes looked at Whisper, who was frowning sadly while looking at nothing in particular.

Benkei drew his card, making his hand seven in total, "I activate Bujin Ragalia; The Jewel's second effect. Once per turn, I select a Bujin monster in my hand, and change it into an Overlay unit for Kagutsuchi, giving it another 300 ATK points."

 **Bujintei Kagutsuchi: 3500-3800**

"Next, I discard Bujingi Swallow to activate its effect," Benkei continued as he discarded a card from his hand, "Until the end of this turn, my Kagutsuchi can make two attacks."

"I see…" Kuina noted as her monsters readied themselves for the attack.

"Next, I activate a second Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your facedowns," Benkei stated as a fierce wind blew through the area, shattering one of Kuina's facedown cards.

' _Why do I even have Mirror Force if it keeps getting destroyed before I can use it?'_ Kuina pondered.

"Battle. Kagutsuchi, attack Iroh and Shien. Flames of Izanami."

Kagutsuchi roared as he prepared to swing. He was in mid-swing when chains wrapped him up, sending him onto a knee and halting his attack. Benkei looked to see Iroh holding the other end of the chain, catching the first part of it to reveal a strange bladed boomerang on it.

"I activated and equip to Iroh the Kunai with Chain, or Chain-Attached Boomerang as it was originally known," Kuina explained, "It forces your monster into defense mode and equips to Iroh, increasing his attack by 500."

"...soka...Impressive, but…" Benkei began before a faint image of Bujingi Turtle appeared on his field, "By removing Bujingi Turtle from my graveyard when a Bujin Monster is targeted by an effect, it negates it."

"What?" Kuina gasped when Iroh's new weapon shattered.

* * *

" _When did that get in his Graveyard?"_ Roll pondered.

" _Kagutsuchi's effect,"_ Shadowman spoke up, earning her attention, _"When he first summoned it, he discarded the top five cards from his deck."_

"I forgot about him discarding those five cards when he summoned Kagutsuchi," Cyber noted.

* * *

Kagutsuchi roared as he shattered the chains, releasing a massive wave of flames. Iroh moved between the flames and Shien, screaming as he was burned away by the flames. Shien grunted as the mists made a shield, barely protecting him and Kuina from the flames. However, the forest and castle were also burned away by the flames.

 **Kuina: 1000 - 0**

"I see…" Kuina frowned as Shien faded away along with Kagutsuchi when their Duel Disks turned off, "So it seems your deck is the stronger one at this time. Well met, Nobunaga Benkei."

"...Hmph. Thanks…" Was all Benkei said as he began to walk away, "It was a strong duel...but not enough to force me to use that card."

* * *

"Bummer," one of the students groaned as they began to leave the roof.

"Chalk up another win for Benkei," another mumbled.

Soon, it was just the four friends left on the roof.

"Man...that was a close duel. I don't think anyone's been able to make him go down past 3000 before," Luna noted.

"I see." Taiga nodded. "It was well fought. Hope to face them myself one day." he muttered, stretching his arms.

"Good eye, Cyber," Luna noted.

"Hm?"

"Well, you spotted them about to duel," Luna pointed out.

"O-Oh! Well…"

"How did you even see that far?" Raito asked.

"I...well...I liked to eat a lot of carrots when I was little," Cyber replied.

"Sugei." Taiga muttered as he put his hand on the top of her head and made her look him in the eyes. "That's a lot of range just from a healthy diet."

"Ano...Arigatou?"

"I figured your eyes would be more tired with how much you don't come back to the room to sleep." Taiga blurted out bluntly. "That's even more amazing."

"?!" Cyber's eyes widened as she managed to get his hand off her head and ran off, "I-I need to go talk to Atticus-san about tomorrow's menu! See you later!" she ran through the door to the roof and closed it behind her.

Taiga opened the door to see nothing but an Ungaikyou sleeping beside the door, it's always-out tongue blowing a little when it exhaled in its sleep.

" _We really need to get her to talk about this,"_ Meddy muttered under her breath.

' _Agreed,'_ Raito mentally agreed with her.

* * *

Cyber panted as she slid down against the wall of the Red Dorm's kitchen. She shivered as she pulled her legs close to let her chin rest on her knees, trying to calm her beating heart. Slowly, she undid a bit of her jacket and opened it, looking down at a scar directly over her heart. Tears welling in her eyes, she pulled out a Yokai Medal and slid it in.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, PRETTY-ZOKU!=**

"Komasan!" the Komainu called as he appeared before looking around, "Oh! Cyber-chan, daijobu?"

Cyber sniffled as she pulled the komainu into a hug. Komasan let out a small, sad noise before returning the hug, nuzzling into her to try to comfort her. A little bit passed before Cyber started cooking, Komasan sitting on the counter with a soft cream cone in his paws. Komasan moved to take another lick before he heard a loud crash from inside the kitchen.

"MONGE!" Komasan freaked, "Ima wa...nanda, zura?" he asked, looking towards the sound of the noise.

Komasan jumped down and made his way to a door leading to a pantry room. He slowly made his way over and creaked it open. Komasan looked inside in shock before a bag of flour flew out the door and covered the komainu in white powder.

"MONGE!" Komasan yelped, stumbling away.

"Komasan, daijobu?" Cyber asked.

"Inside...inside is a big...big!" he ranted in shock as he shook off the flour, his eyebrows flickering as he did. "Inu da, zura! Monge big Inu!"

"Inu?" Cyber repeated as she slowly approached the pantry door, the Komainu hugging the back of her leg and peeking out.

Cyber opened the door and gasped in surprise. Inside the pantry was a white furred wolf easily as big as her. It shook a bag of chips it found on one of the shelves, sending its contents flying around.

"Oh my…" Cyber gasped, the wolf looking at her at hearing her gasp, its golden eyes just staring at her for a moment, "Oh! Ano…"

The Wolf growled as it backed away, Cyber noted the wolf was trying its best not to put any weight on its front-left leg. Her eyes quickly moved over to its leg to see dried blood all over it.

"Oh dear…" Cyber gasped softly, "Komasan-chan, there's a medical kit under the kitchen sink. Can you get it for me and one of the packaged steaks in the freezer?"

"H-hai, Zura," Komasan nodded as he ran out of there to get said items.

"Easy now...I don't want to hurt you anymore than you want to hurt me...It's okay," Cyber assured gently.

The wild animal looked at Cyber for a moment before it seemed to whine and went back to sniffing the ground. It seemed to go back to searching for food in the room.

"You must be hungry…" Cyber noted, "Don't worry. I'm going to make you something to eat and we'll take care of that leg, okay?"

The wolf looked at her again before it sat down with a slight growl of confusion and just sat there. It looked up at her before it began panting like a bored dog. Cyber giggled as Komasan ran over, the medical kit held over his head with the frozen packet of steak.

"Arigatou, Komasan-chan," Cyber thanked before both jumped as the wolf barked at them.

The wolf saw their looks of surprise before its ears folded back along its head and it rested its head on the ground in apology.

"It's okay," Cyber assured, slowly moving over, "Come on...let's look at that leg. Komasan-chan, can you use your fire to unfreeze that steak?"

"Uhn," Komasan nodded as he rubbed his paws together and made a ball of blue flames that he put on the frozen steak.

The wolf's tail began wagging as it smelled the steak being cooked. In the process, it whipped up a large cloud of flour and other things it made a mess of in the room. Cyber yelped as she was covered in a mixture of it all, causing the wolf to give a whine.

"It...It's fine," Cyber assured as she opened the kit and pulled out some rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball, "This will hurt, but it's meant to help you get better."

Cyber slowly put the soaked cotton ball to the wound near the wolf's leg. It began to whine and try to squirm away from the cotton ball, but given the size of the room, it had nowhere to escape and was forced to endure. After a while, the animal opened its eyes to see Cyber had already finished. The wolf looked at her smile. As if embarrassed, the wolf simply turned its head to the other side with a huff.

"You did a good job not moving too much," Cyber noted as the Wolf saw the wraps around its leg, "Now you get something yummy for being good."

"H-h-h-here you are, zura," Komasan gulped as he put a plate with the cooked steak before the wolf before running behind Cyber, peeking out from behind her.

The wolf happily began eating, using its paws to keep the plate in place as it tore bits of meat off before swallowing. It continued this for a while 'till nothing was left; it even licked the plate clean 'till it was sparkling. The wolf licked its jaw and looked up at them, its ears curved up, and its eyes having a look of...more.

"You must be really hungry," Cyber noted as Komasan ran off to grab more from the freezer.

The wolf looked up as Cyber as it sat up, sitting roughly as tall as she was leaning down. It then leaned forward while sniffing her. After a moment, its simpler canine nature took hold as it licked the side of her face happily.

"Aw~ You're welcome," Cyber assured.

The wolf then looked down at Komasan as he came back. After a moment, it leapt at Komasan and pinned him under his paws before he began licking him as well. Its tongue and slobber putting out his eyebrows for a moment before they flickered back.

"Monge! It tickles, zura!" Komasan laughed between licks.

"I think he likes us," Cyber giggled.

The wolf growled happily as he lifted Komasan by his little bag. Treating Komasan like a pup, he presented the yokai back to Cyber.

"Arigatou," Cyber nodded as she picked up Komasan and lightly scratched the wolf's head behind an ear, "You're a good boy, aren't you?" At the scratching, the Wolf happily fell over whining happily.

"I think he likes when you scratch that spot, zura." Komasan muttered as the wolf's leg was kicking happily.

"Hai," Cyber giggled.

The two then blinked when the wolf let out a loud yawn. He then looked at them before back at the meat Komasan dropped after the sudden licking. His tail began wagging again as he grabbed it in his mouth and held it up to them.

"Do you want us to cook it for you?" Cyber asked.

The wolf gave a small whimper in response, as if begging them to cook it.

"I think that's a yes, zura." Komasan smiled as the wolf dropped the meat and barked loudly.

Cyber then developed a worried look as the wolf kept barking. She grew worried because of the thought what would happen to him if he was discovered. Such a large animal would surely worry most other people; along with the fact it somehow broke into one of the dorms. And what people would do to him out of that worry is what scared her.

"How to hide you…" Cyber whispered, "Oh, I know." digging into her pocket, she pulled out another Yokai Medal, "Debekoi, Jimmy-san."

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, USURAKAGE-ZOKU=**

"Jimmy…" a purple, shadow-like creature resembling a ninja sighed as it appeared.

"Jimmy-san, can you help me hide him?" Cyber asked, motioning to the wolf with said wolf jumping up and licking Jimmy.

"It's okay...It's okay…" Jimmy agreed, placing a shuriken on its back, the tiny item somehow sticking to it, just as Atticus opened the door.

"Everything okay in here?" Atticus asked.

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "I tripped and some of the stuff in the pantry fell."

"Oof...Major bummers, keiki," Atticus cringed as the wolf walked around him, sniffing him all over.

"But I do have dinner all ready," Cyber assured.

"Gnarly!" Atticus grinned, "Well, I'll let ya go get washed up, 'k?"

"Arigatou," Cyber nodded as Atticus walked off.

"It worked. He didn't see him, zura," Komasan noted as the wolf sat near the door.

He then looked at Cyber with a tilt of his head in confusion. Almost as if wondering how he went unseen by Atticus.

"Jimmy-san made you invisible to people so they won't freak out," Cyber giggled, seeing the tilted head, "Just be careful to not let that thing he put on you fall off or they'll see you."

The wolf listened to that as he just sat down before he fell over to his side to lay down on the ground. He then closed his eyes with a slight snore...he fell asleep. Komasan walked over to see if he was really asleep only for the wolf's paws to swing out and catch him before bringing him close, like a sleep pillow.

"Monge…" Komasan whispered, his eyes wide. Cyber couldn't help but giggle at the scene as Komasan was trapped under the giant canine's paws.

' _I guess I have a secret pet now…'_ Cyber thought.

* * *

 _GT: Finally! And it took us until ARC-V is nearly done to complete!_

 _SZ: Eeyup. I'll admit Arc-V was a bit of a mixed bag for me, but I still enjoyed it regardless. Tons of new cards, the return of some old favorites from past seasons, and a interesting story line._

 _GT: And a good deconstruction in some cases._

 _SZ: Yeah...a-wait. Deconstruction?_

 _GT: You know. Like how people just accept things like someone suddenly having rare cards in the YuGiOh series? That was shot down when the Pendulum monsters appeared for our main character. And the times Sector Security lost a duel, they just continued on with their duty instead of letting them go._

 _SZ: Ahh….that is true. But the Sector Security thing pretty much stopped when the current leader, who turned out to be a former member of Academia, was stopped by Yuya-tachi with the help of Crow, and the mother fucking king, Jack Atlas!_

 _GT: Right. Sucks that their dimension is so terrible, though. I mean, the lower people didn't care about equality; they just wanted to be the Tops and the Tops to be the lower class._

 _SZ: True...but hey. After the duel between Jack and Yuya, things were starting to change before the leader of Sector Security, who was more or less manipulating the tournament so his 'Dark Signer' could take down Jack Atlas, the 'hope' of the city, started acting like a sore loser._

 _GT: Yep._

 _SZ: Yup...and once we got to the XYZ dimension...hoo boy. Talk about a change in tone. Plus...it shows how destructive Academia is. They won't stop at nothing until they get what they want, even destroying an entire dimension. Well, at least there was the resistance to fight them, both in the XYZ Dimension, and in the Fusion Dimension._

 _GT: True. But now then...Time for preview!_

 _SZ: Yosha! *pulls the screen down*_

* * *

 **Jikai, Digital Schooling GX!**

Cyber: Okay, I just have to keep him hidden. How hard can that be?

Taiga: Cyber's hiding something...suspicious.

Luna: Did anyone else hear barking just now?

Raito: A lot of stuff is starting to disappear lately, mainly food….what's going on here?

Whisper: Cyber-chan, we really must talk about this pet of yours… He gives off a very familiar vibe.

 **Duel 13: The Pet**

Cyber: No, no, no. I'm not hiding anything.

* * *

 _SZ: So next chapter is gonna be a Cyber chapter, and it involves her secret pet...cool._

 _GT: Why do I get the feeling things won't be as simple as she hopes they'll be?_

 _SZ:Better question; When are things as simple for our group of friends since they came to Duel Academy?_

 _GT: ...Good point._

 _SZ: Exactly. Anyways, that's all for today. Tune in n-*hears a creaking noise*...what was that? *hears the creaking again*...I'm a brave boy!_

 _GT: I'm not. *hides with a buzzsaw*_

 _Z0: *walks up behind GT* Boo._

 _GT: *does not scream like a little girl before shooting out through the ceiling, leaving a GT-shaped hole in the ceiling*_

 _Z0: And like that my job is done here, goodbye everybody!_

 _SZ: *twitches on the floor, clutching his chest* Bye….X-X_


	13. Duel 13

_**O.N:*comes in while playing yugioh tag force special* back from Vacation and ready to kick some ass…*sees Z0, GT and Sean snoozing while completing digital schooling***_

 _ **SZ: Zzz….ARc-V….zzz...Vrains….zzz….Link Summoning….**_

 _ **Z0: Firewall...Dragon...why….why?!**_

 _ **GT: *sleeping with laptop open on tummy, playing a Pokemon Indigo League playlist***_

 _ **O.N: Vrains got delayed people.**_

 _ **SZ: *snorts awake* Huh?! Wha?!*sees O.N*...oh hey man. How was your vacation?**_

 _ **O.N: been playing nothing but Tag Force 1 to special...and well….**_

 _ **-flashback-**_

 _ **O.N: rahhhh!*escape from a japanese gamestop stealing the complete Tag Force series***_

 _ **-end-**_

 _ **O.N: if anyone ask, i was not in Japan.**_

 _ **SZ:...fair enough. Glad to have ya working on this with us again, O.N.**_

 _ **O.N: Anyway you guys left me a message well you left me a message Z0 told me to get my ass to Chapter 13 or i'll get a chainsaw up my ass.**_

 _ **SZ:...*looks at Z0***_

 _ **Z0: Wha...who...I didn't do nothin…*hides chainsaw in closet***_

 _ **SZ:...**_

 _ **GT: Can I have my chainsaw back?**_

 _ **O.N: Anyone care to bring me back up to speed? *minion gives me a doll modeled after regulus* bob that's for my lady!**_

 _ **SZ:...okay….ahem. Well as you see, we did a reboot of Digital Schooling with new characters, mostly using japanese names for the yugioh series characters and stuff, and a few things happened last chapter, such as Benkei dueling someone and Cyber getting a sorta new pet.**_

 _ **O.N: Sounds like we have a mystery on our hands, quick minion cal scooby doo!*Kevin grabs the phone and starts dialing***_

 _ **Z0: Do you even have that number...or is he just calling that place that delivers bananas.**_

 _ **O.N: Kevin are you buying bananas?*Kevin runs away while screaming* get back here! And Bob give me back my lady's regulus doll!*Bob runs* RAHHHH*takes Z0's chainsaw and runs off***_

 _ **SZ: and once more the randomness has returned.**_

 _ **Disclaimers: We do not own anything in this story, nor do we own the YuGiOh series, nor the other series involved in this. WE do though own any OCs that appear in this.**_

* * *

"Seibai!" the hooded man shouted as 5 North Academy students were sent flying while a giant winged figure in the shadows vanished. "My win."

A slow clapping sound made the hooded man turn to Yoshihiro who was smiling.

"Bravo Young Hero Boy." Yoshihiro smirked. "Your daily training of 5 a day really helps, doesn't it?"

"Your students won't come in spares." he said, seeing the wounded students. "Besides I'm just a rental." he sighed. "Are you that scared of Taiga?"

"...Let's say you've seen his skill." Yoshihiro stated in a humorously vague manner. "But...that's not the thing that worries me...it's something...more."

"Fair." he said before taking out a picture, "I want to duel this kid as well." he said, showing a picture of Raito.

"Hm...doshite?" Yoshihiro asked.

"You're not my only employer." the figure said.

"Ahh...Okay." he nodded, "Still, should be quite the interesting duel." Yoshihiro chuckled before he handed him a case of money.

"Thank you for patronage." he said before seeing some students mess with a chibi white lion-like creature that resembled the Monster card Regulus. He then walked up to the students and Yoshihiro watched them get violently beaten.

"I warned the idiots...ah...Oh well, they aren't my responsibility." The well dressed man shrugged as he walked off.

"..." the man frowned as he dusted off the doll before taking it off to reveal a young man with two toned hair that was all spiked up and somehow perfectly quaffed to the side, the first few bangs of hair in the front of his hair where a bright crimson red with blonde frost tips, the rest of his hair was a dark black with white tips and was curved at a different angle the his bangs. His hair framed his face as he gave a long sigh to relax. "There you go." he said putting it on his shoulder, before his phone rang and he heard footsteps.

"About time we found ya, ya little shit," a female voice crudely stated, making him look over to see a pair of masked figures approach him, both female in appearance.

"Omae-ka…" he replied in a barley interested tone.

"Oi oi! Don't take that tone with us y-" the one in the black mask began in annoyance before the taller of the two held her hand up.

"I assume everything is in order?" the one in the silver-white mask asked.

"I don't answer to either of you…" he frowned raising his duel disk. "Please refrain from posing an annoyance to me."

"...We are not here to 'annoy' you," the taller one stated, "We are here to check your progress on finding our client's target."

"All the hits are mine, you two will mess it up." he said, "Especially you, nightgown."

"Shroud! Night _shroud_!" the shorter female snapped, "You purposely mess it up on purpose!"

"Gomen nasai, Nighttie."

"Grr...it's Night _shroud_!"

"Nightbaby?"

"Oh you little…!" the shorter female snarled before the taller one bonked her on the head slightly, "Ow…"

"...humph." he smirked, walking away while being gentle with the Regulus doll. "Later." he spoke, a hint of a chuckle in his tone.

"...I seriously don't like him," Nightshroud frowned, rubbing the spot the taller figure hit her on, "And what was that for, LightShine?"

"To make sure you don't cause a scene," the taller figure answered.

"No I wasn't…"

"Remember what happened the last time we competed in the Dueling Grand Prix?"

"Hey! That asshat had it coming!"

"Ugh…" LightShine rolled her eyes a bit behind her mask before she noticed a pair of students outside. "Hmm…"

* * *

"Hiro-kun!"

The man from earlier stopped as he turned to see two students from his classes approach him.

"You two…" the now named Hiro noted.

The first of the two was a girl with yellow hair with red and blue highlights in it. While she wore the standard-issued leather jacket with fur trimmings, it was green and purple. She also wore a gunmetal grey shirt and form-fitting thick jeans and combat boots. The other was a boy that was had darker blond hair with green and purple highlights. He wore the same jacket as the girl, but he wore a black thick turtleneck sweater and thick jeans and combat boots beneath.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you, ya know," the girl of the two pouted, puffing her cheeks a bit.

"Am I suddenly your boyfriend or something?" he asked confused.

"No. It's just you're the only person here that isn't trying to act superior and bully the lesser students," the girl countered.

"Superior Iron Man, Octopus or Spider-Man?" he asked in retort.

"You know what I mean," the girl argued a bit, "Point is, you're the only tolerable person here, right?"

"Iron Man, Octopus or Spider-Man." he insisted. "Give me a good example on the level of superiority being thrown around." he explained.

"Fine. Octopus. You happy?"

"Not really...cause that in itself has two sub questions…" he explained plainly, "I mean, do you mean the version who is evil...or the one who became Spider-Man and was actually good?" he muttered, "But then again, folks don't read comic books as much as I do, so I suppose asking that is unfair, because I'm maybe the only one who knows." he ranted on about comic books. "So I guess I'll take that as I probably should have, in that you mean everyone has so much pride it's disgusting."

"Exactly," the male nodded.

"But you know…" he muttered to himself before they clapped their hands bringing him back to reality. "Gomen." he said, "But seriously did I promise you a date or something?" he asked making them double take, "Calm down,...joke...joke."

"No. You were going to give us a few pointers," the girl stated, "Without any hired help of course. We want to duel our opponent's at Duel Academy Fair and Square."

"North Academy isn't the proper place for that kind of mindset. Doesn't help years back the only reason behind this contest was 'cause the two chancellors were trying to get laid."

"No one likes to look back on that."

"You can not deny that is why you even still do this. I mean I'm sure she was flattered at the extent, but still you can't deny for impressive masters to go to that length for a woman...it...makes it kind of...what's the word?" he muttered looking at the Regulus on his shoulder. "Sad? Yeah that's it."

"...Why do you carry that?"

"Simple it belong to my woman that's all." he explained. "I need no reason other than sentimentality and emotional weight." he added. "For the same reason your deck is important to you. This matters to me." hiro went on, "besides, I am not a mentor or anything you guys aren't even qualified for the match so sit back and watch." he said walking away. "Besides duel academy is full of monsters."

* * *

"Damn it! Who stole my pants!?" Taiga demanded, coming out of the showers in a towel. "My pants are gone!" he shouted, kicking in the door to the shared bedroom.

As Taiga tore apart the shared room in search of his trousers him...and the crowd of scared classmates failed to notice the white-furred wolf walk into the kitchen while dragging the missing articles across the ground.

"I really hope a Yokodori isn't stealing things again," Cyber sighed as she lowered the heat on the stove before seeing her wolf friend, "...Y...You swiped his pants?"

"Rrr?" the wolf growled happily as he chewed on one of the pant legs.

Cyber sighed, _'I guess I need to ask a Ungaikyo and Ungaisenkyo for a quick trip to the mainland for a chew toy.'_

The Wolf let go of the pants before he stood up...then jumped and pounced, making Cyber blink as she saw him catch Jibanyan by the tails. The wolf happily began licking the cat while keeping him pinned under his paws.

"Ugh…" Jibanyan groaned, "I think I got wolf slobber in my mouth, nyan!"

"He really seems to like the smaller Yokai, doesn't he?" Whisper noted as the wolf continued licking Jibanyan, "Either that or he's trying to see if Jibanyan is worth eating?"

"Eating?!" Jibanyan freaked, "Nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo! I'm nyot food! Chocobo is food, nyan, nyot me!" the wolf then looked at whisper and let him go before he bit on whisper and used him as a chew toy...and liking it.

"AH!" Whisper freaked squeaking from each bite, "Stop it! I*squeak* am not *squeak* a chew toy, whis~!"

"Ah...what do I do?" Cyber sighed.

"Maybe…*squeak* you should try to name him…*squeak* perhaps then he'll become tame enough for you to control him!" Whisper offered as the wolf happily fell to his side while letting go of Whisper...but before he could fly away, the wolf's paw smacked him down and kept him from leaving, "Gah!"

"Oh! Ano…Maybe…" Cyber looked the wolf over, trying to think of a name, "Jack?"

"?" the wolf then grabbed a paper and pen before drawing a cartoon samurai.

"Oh! You're really smart," Cyber noted, "Okay, so maybe not Jack. ...Lucky?"

He then grab the remote and turned on Super Sentai reruns of Kyuranger. The Wolf then put the remote down before using his paw to change it to the school news channel. He then looked around as if looking for some other thing to give her a hint.

"Eh...I think he has a name." Whisper noted.

"Huh...he has a name?" Cyber asked in surprise as the Wolf grabbed Jibanyan and placed him next to the paper. He then began barking.

"Nyani…? You want me to draw?"

The wolf nodded before patting the paper with his paw. He barked again.

"Eh...you're not good with Kanji?" Jibanyan blinked.

"What a random weakness…" Whisper deadpanned.

"..." the wolf left and then return with a hammer in his mouth before chasing Whisper.

"Neh...what did he want you to write?" Cyber asked, ignoring the chase scene.

"Hm...let me remember…" Jibanyan muttered

"Am I the only one who smells a dog here?" Taiga asked outside.

"?!" Cyber quickly looked over at the wolf and sighed in relief at seeing the shuriken from Jimmy still on him, "You're probably smelling one of the monkeys on the island. We had a storm last night, remember?"

"Wheeler Jr! That duel monkey stole my pants! I knew he was mad about the banana!" Taiga snapped as he ran out the door.

"...Wheeler Jr?" Raito repeated as he walked inside, looking over his shoulder a bit before looking back at Cyber, "Hey."

"Ohayo." she greeted as the Wolf walked out around her, invisible to Raito.

"What's going on with Taiga?" Raito asked, 'Also...Wheeler Jr?"

"Sa na…" she shrugged before silently gasping as the wolf was sniffing Raito.

"..." The Wolf looked him over before he lowered his head and grabbed on his shoe laces as if trying to get his attention.

"Well, you wanna get something to whooa!" Raito panicked, falling and knocking Cyber down by accident as he was knocked out and laying on her.

"A-a-a-a-ano…" Cyber stammered.

The wolf saw this and shook his head before he grabbed Raito by his jacket and dragged him away and out the door.

* * *

"Wheeler! I know you stole my pants! Come on, man! I thought we were coo…" Taiga started before something brown hit him in the face, "Of course you realize...even though this is mud...this means war."

* * *

"What the hell?!" Raito asked as he was dragged across the ground by the wolf he could not see.

" _Did someone in the Duel Science Club lose an invisible robot again?"_ Megaman asked.

"AH!" Raito shouted as the Wolf dragged him out into the woods before running out after having left Raito there, "...What just happened?!"

"Well...he's defensive of Cyber-chan, whis…" Whisper noted as the wolf ran back into the kitchen before snatching Whisper out of the air and chewing on him again, "I *squeak* am not *squeak* a chew toy, whis~!"

"Oh my...well...I don't know if good boy...or bad boy is appropriate." Cyber muttered as the Wolf seemed to just be out to protect her, _'It seems he took the incident as Raito-san being a threat.'_ she thought before seeing the wolf dig a hole and throw Raito in it, "No, no, no! Please don't bury my friend!"

"Rrr…?" the Wolf stopped his digging as he poked his head out of the hole. He then climbed out and walked over to Cyber's side before sitting down like a good pet.

"Ano...there, there?" Cyber patted his head, earning a happy noise from the wolf.

"Finished!" Jibanyan shouted holding up a paper with Janji that read…

"Raiga?" Cyber read. "Is...that your name?" she asked, looking at the wolf.

"Is that how you read it…? I thought it funny when he told me to write Thunder Fang in Kanji, nyan," Jibanyan noted.

"Thunder like regular or thunder like how Luigi says it in Super Star?" Raito asked, trying to get out of the hole.

" _Who is she talking to?"_ Gyroman pondered.

" _Oh dear...she's starting to have delusions from lack of sleep,"_ Meddy whispered.

The Wolf barked happily as he looked up at Cyber. Seems she got it correct; his name is Raiga. His happily wagging tail tossed some dirt into Raito's face, knocking him back down the hole. Raiga turned to notice that and...seemed to try and stifle a giggle. But he turned back to Cyber, who was giving him a stern look, and Raiga understood it was wrong, making his ears droop.

"Ohh ooh." a monkey shouted, throwing Raito a vine.

"...thanks random monkey."

"There you are, Wheeler!" Taiga snapped as he was more or less dressed as Tarzan in a ragged loincloth.

"Oooh ohhh oh OH!" Wheeler cheered swinging away.

"Give me back my pants!" Taiga shouted as he jumped across trees to chase him.

"Taiga...you...you can't run around like Tarzan!" Raito shouted, chasing after his friend. "Taiga, at least put a shirt on!"

"No pants, no shirt, no underwear!"

"What are you? 5?!"

"I'm chasing a monkey! Don't distract me, buddy!"

"I'm not distracting...I'm enforcing common decency!"

" _I think he's officially lost it,"_ Megaman sweatdropped at that.

" _Well he's not wearing underwear under that loincloth...should we tell them?"_ Koga asked his fellow saints.

" _Let the kid have his fun."_ Ikki stated.

" _It does look fun…"_ Seiya chuckled. _"I wish I could join him."_

" _No!"_ his fellow spirits scolded.

" _You guys are no fun."_

" _Fun isn't our job."_

" _You think she's got a Yokai invisible?"_

" _I wish Taiga was invisible. At least he'd be safe of sexual harassment lawsuits. Oh look at teacher and Taiga knocked him down."_

" _Why does he even try to live with normal people?"_

" _There are normal people in this dorm?"_

" _I won't deny... it's fun."_

* * *

"...Taiga is chasing a monkey. I just know it." Hiro said, sleeping outside the school on the beach. "The moment I confirmed monkeys live there...I knew he'd meet someone intellectually superior." he said, "How the hell someone made sand and heat up in an area here to be basically a spa is as impossible as fairy tail guilds finding space for indoor pools." he muttered before looking at the Regulus doll. "Oh the OVA's so do count." he argued with it. "And that was a full on water park. You remember the scene where they came back and built an indoor pool...and then those guys with the black and white dragons unintentionally ripped them off." The doll tilted, "Yeah. Erza's mom was a shocker." he nodded. "No...well it was a good and a bad twist in my opinion...but hey, I'm still reading." he said before the doll, now somehow wearing shades, 'looked' at him, "Hey hey, I had the collection! You know how unique those comics and manga are these days?" he demanded before seeing the two classmates of his approach, "Wow. Skipping class now? You guys _are_ learning from me."

"We don't have classes at this hour," the male replied.

"Plus we figured you'd be out here," the girl shrugged.

"Is that considered stalking?" Hiro asked the doll that tilted it's head again from his turning to look at it. "Hmm...you're right. It's all about intent." he said. "Ok what you two want the time, and my virginity isn't on the table, Ada. Got it?" he joked only to look at Regulus, "Oh forget you. That was funny!" he then tilted, "I am not cheating on her and you know that...ok ok."

"...Um. First off, TMI much?" the girl deadpanned a bit, "Second off, we just wanted to hang a bit until class starts again...and are forced to learn that 'winning' is tradition here at North Academy…"

"You and Asiy really need to leave this academy." he sighed with a roll of his shoulders making Regulus nod in agreement.

"We've tried, but the Headmaster here has quite a few fingers in the right pies to keep us here," the boy replied.

=On the news today, students, our five losers from Hiro's duel this morning have been expelled. It seems they've been beaten so bad, they can't see their cards and you know the motto: 'If you can't Duel, you're deadweight. So be a winner and not a deader'=

"Wow. Can't even go a minute without his voice." Hiro groaned, standing up, "You don't need to be at the tournament if you really want to fight at North Academy, you need Yoshihiro to approve a duel with one of the planned participants. Remember that at North Academy, it's power over words." he said, "So if you need to do this your way, then do it North Academy's way first."

"Very well said!" Yoshihiro clapped, coming out of the sand like a mummy.

' _How long was he under there?'_ all three thought.

"Hello kiddies."

"Hello, creepy Monster man." Hiro replied.

"Oh you sweet talker you." Yoshihiro smiled as he stood up, revealing to be in swimming trunks. "I do so love the ones with a little bite to them." he smiled, his eyes closed the entire time.

"I am not working your shaft," Hiro frowned.

"But you don't know what I think."

"I like to think that as a positive."

"Boo...you ruined my mood," he smiled.

"I'm not paid enough ...I mean, I'm not here to be nice." he said, not wanting Ada and Ashimov to know he was the hired help.

"Right right right…" Yoshihiro shrugged. "Now...let us return to the matter of business."

"...what matter…"

"You will fight Ada and Ashimov here in tonight's DEATH DUEL!"

"...Why?" he frowned, knowing how dangerous north academy's death dueling got, basically it was underground dueling but most times near fatal...most times.

"Well...I can't find any other chu...I mean champions who have the courage to do so." he explained. "So Ada, Ashimov if you can both win or survive tonight's DEATH DUEL!"he shouted, "hosted by the spellcaster and the boomer you can join the tournament."

"Eh?"

"What's the catch?" Hiro asked.

"Simple, they win they are in, you lose...well either way you'll come out in one piece and you'll still be in...cause frankly I need you." he explained, "However the catch only comes in if you win." he pointed at Hiro. "You win...they have to leave...but I'll let you chose how."

"Let me choose?"

"Consider this a test of character to see if you are what I hope you are." Yoshihiro replied as he leaned forward and opened his eyes finally, revealing a cold-if not evil-look. "So...let me see your true character."

"They would never agree to that insanity." Hiro said.

"Oh, I think they might surprise you," Yoshihiro replied before looking over at the two, "Ada, Ashimov, do tell me...how is your father's company doing right now, hm?"

"?!" both tensed before frowning, "...We'll do it."

"Oi?" Hiro asked before looking at Yoshihiro. _'Sounds just like you...using their personal problems and desires to make them want to do something they wouldn't...win or lose though...he set it up to benefit them...unless he really thinks I'll...no...even he's not that simple. Then what are you after Yoshihiro?'_ he pondered before seeing a figure behind Yoshihiro in fire, _'No. No, don't. He's not worth it.'_ the figure behind him back away. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Yoshihiro nodded as he closed his eyes and he smiled like a total goof once more. "Preparations are set. I have a really professional setup going on!"

"I need to make a call." Hiro sighed.

* * *

"Hmm?" Cyber blinked picking up the phone and seeing the text, "Oh, this is Taiga's phone…'Death Duel tonight...here's the sign-in for my account for free viewing. Watch it midnight at the dot.'" she read.

"Oh...it's been awhile since I heard of one of those." Taiga noted while appearing behind Cyber, making her scream in surprise and toss his phone up. Taiga grabbed it with a jump before he opened the text to see if there was more.

"What happened to chasing the monkey today?" Cyber asked, Jibanyan scurrying under the table with a siped tray of chicken tenders to split with Raiga under it.

"Jr. knows this island's forest better than anyone. So I lost him." he stated over dramatically. "But next time...I shall be the winner." he said pulling out a net cannon. "Wait death dueling…"

"Ano...what is this Death Dueling?" Cyber asked.

"...hm...I suppose the best description is underground dueling...the kinds people make illegal bets on...and ones where you play for keeps." he said, "you're given duel disk that is program to shock you by the the number of volts based on damage to your life points...yeah it was the worst and is illegal...in some areas." he explained solemnly, "It got even worse with Action Duels. Now that the cards are becoming as real as possible...any attack could leave very real damage to a person."

"It's the number 2 cause of deaths this year." Atticus said, popping up. "Certain people stole the tech when it was going through the proto stages...used it for underground dueling and it spread like a Tsunami, but the current Kaiba used this to advance it further," he then glared at Taiga, "You watch that?"

"I only watch for someone in particular."

"That's still…"

"I only watch for when a friend is participating." Taiga cut him off. He then decided to change the mood. "I thought you'd be more upset at the fact I'm walking around in a loin cloth?" he reminded. Before seeing Atticus was wearing one as well. "Well...at least I have the body to pull it off."

"Kinda be...Pot calling the Kettle black…"

"Why are you two dressed like that?!" Cyber shouted in horror.

"Oh, I was spending my break catching some killer waves and some of those monkeys that live here stole my clothes," Atticus explained, "Major bummers, keiki. Still, we can't get rid of them since they're an extremely rare species of monkey native only to this island." he shrugged, "Ah well. Just need to harsh their tricks by beating one in a duel and I'll get my clothes back."

"Wait. 'Duel?'" Cyber repeated as Taiga tilted his head at Atticus.

"Yeah. You keikis haven't figured out that the monkeys here swipe Duel Monster cards to make Decks?" Atticus asked, "There's a reason why their scientific name is _Duelicus Simian_."

"And here I thought Wheeler Jr was just making up big words that mean nothing." Taiga spoke. "I can make up big words too." he grumbled.

"Yep. So next time you see one of those mellow harshers, you just show your Duel Disk and they'll wanna make a splash in a duel," Atticus noted before yelping and hopping out of his seat, "What was that?!"

"What was what?" Cyber asked.

"Something licked my leg," Atticus replied.

"The first two or the third?" Taiga asked.

"If it was the third, I'd be suing someone for sexual harassment."

"Joke…" he replied.

"I'm...I'm just gonna walk away." Cyber said, awkwardly leaving.

"You made this awkward for her." Taiga stated to Atticus.

"Wh-Wha...Oi! You are a real mellow harsher, keiki," Atticus gawked, "You're the one saying about the third."

"Please don't lick legs. You don't know where they've been," Cyber whispered to Raiga as the wolf followed her, a paw going up to brush his tongue at times.

"He must be regretting it." Jibanyan joked, patting his head as he was riding on Raiga's back.

" _So this is what you were trying to hide."_

"Eep!" Cyber tensed a bit as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Shadowman standing there, "...Ano...see what?"

" _The wolf,"_ Shadowman stated, _"Do not try to deny it. I know Genjutsu when I see it."_

"Eh?!" Cyber gasped as Whisper looked at his YokaiPad.

"Oh. W-Well...It seems that ninja can see through Jimmy's Inspiriting due to their training," Whisper noted.

Raiga didn't understand what was being said so he just sat down and began scratching the back of his ear.

"P...please don't tell anyone," Cyber begged quietly.

" _...I can tell you care for him at least…"_ Shadowman noted, seeing Raiga sitting next to Cyber like a loyal dog, _"...Very well. I'll keep quiet."_

"Arigatou, Shadowman-san," Cyber sighed in relief.

"Phew…" Jibanyan sighed before Raiga knocked him off before licking him again, "Nya! Nyo! I'm nyot food! Go eat Whisper!"

"Whis?!" Whisper freaked before Raiga pounced him and began to chew on him again, "Oh, not *squeak* again, whis~!"

" _Well...at least he is an entertaining one."_ Shadowman muttered, seeing Raiga munch on poor Whisper.

"Raiga...we've been over this, Whisper is not a toy. He's a friend." Cyber gently chided the wolf. Raiga gave a sad noise as he let go of Whisper, "Thank you, Raiga."

" _Are there any side effects from trading places with your Baku?"_

"Eh? Baku? No, not really. When they take my sleep, it's more like they take away my body's need for sleep for that night," Cyber replied, "I spent three months staying awake with them taking turns when I needed to study longer for a big test at school when I was twelve and got a perfect score."

" _...ok…."_ Shadowman chuckled, _"But if you need a hand, feel free to ask me."_

"I'll do my best to remember, Shadowman-san," Cyber nodded.

-linebreak-

"So what's on the agenda?" Raito asked walking by with some students.

"Taiga watching Death Dueling, I figured we'd join in," one of them shrugged.

"Still can't believe Atticus is still chasing that monkey," another student noted as she saw how late it was.

"Well, at least we can be down here without getting in trouble," one more shrugged as they were all in the dining hall.

In the kitchen, Cyber rolled her eyes as she moved the pan around, letting the kernels in it move about. Raiga sniffed at the kernels before falling off the chair he was on when one popped into popcorn. Raiga stumbled around on the ground before he got up and tried to act like he didn't just fall like a goof. The Wolf seemed to have a degree of pride to him.

"Ahh how cut…" Cyber started before a student came in with a vacuum.

"Here comes mister hoover everyone~" the student cheered as he got near the wolf.

"Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! WOOF!" Raiga barked as he hid behind Cyber, "Woof!"

"Damn it! We already cleaned things up this morning!" Raito snapped.

"Come on...it won't hurt~"

"Can someone please take that away from him before he ends up sucking our cards into it?" Raito asked.

Raiga blurred out from behind Cyber and he chomped on the power cord, ripping it in two, before blurring back behind her just as fast as he blurred off. Cyber blinked a couple times as everyone just stared in surprise at what happened.

"...what the hell...just…"

" _A Yokai must be here, guts,"_ Gutsman noted.

" _One we can't see?"_

" _There's a difference between seeing, and not wanting to be seen."_ Shadowman sighed.

"At least the thing is off…" Raito noted.

"Yes, but now we need a new vacuum." Cyber pointed out as Raiga's ears drooped.

"I think you did great, nyan," Jibanyan patted Raiga's head, "Those things are evil."

"...why does the floor here feel like dog poop?!" Taiga demanded.

"Rrr." Raiga's earss rose in surprise before he ran off and hid in the kitchen.

" _...yup. I think Taiga has gone crazy,"_ Megaman deadpanned, seeing Taiga trying to wipe his shoe off.

"You mean more crazy…" Raito muttered. "If it's possible." he said, "Cyber, are you ok?"

"Ah...fine!" she replied quickly. "Everything's fine! Nothing is wrong at all!" she stated, her voice louder then she might have intended.

"Are you sure, you've been a bit...nervous."

"Eh...really…" she chuckled awkwardly, trying to think of how to escape this situation.

Raiga walked up behind Raito...grabbed him by his belt...and dragged him out the door once again.

"AH! It's happening again!" Raito freaked a bit

"Did the Duel Science Club lose another invisible robot?" one of the other Slifer Red students asked.

"I'm back in the hole!" Raito shouted as Raiga walked back inside unnoticed by the other students.

"Oh dear…" Cyber whispered in a bit of worry, _'It seems Raiga has a bad habit of taking anything that makes me upset...and putting it in a hole.'_ she noted mentally as Raiga sat next to her. _'I suppose he's not doing it out of malice...but still I better train him to break this habit or else who knows what he'll do next?'_

"Hey what happened to the Vacuum?"

"Oh very funny guys! Throw the vacuum in the hole!" Raito shouted. "Now get me out of this thing!"

"That one might have just been personal…" Cyber muttered as a proud Raiga walked back inside again.

"Come on, guys! We got some planning to do for what to eat and drink for the midnight show!" Taiga shgouted.

"Taiga-san, we have plenty of snacks." Cyber countered.

"No we don't...I checked and a ton of them are gone." Taiga explained, "Mainly the beef Jerky!"

Raiga gave a burp that smelled strongly of barbeque. Jibanyan held his nose and gagged at the smell.

"Ok before the duel tonight, we need to solve the mystery of the invisible dog...where's Raito?" Taiga blinked.

"Dog?" Cyber repeated.

"It smells like Dog." Taiga explained as Raiga sniffed himself...then Jibanyan.

"He said inu, not neko, nyan!" Jibanyan snapped, pushing his snout away.

"I'm still in the hole!" Raito shouted.

"Who told you to get in a hole?" Taiga asked. "I know it's a man's job to shove deep into the hole he sees but…"

"Raiga…" Cyber whispered quietly as the Wolf rushed and pushed Taiga into the hole.

"I felt wolf fur! Invisible wolf"

"Get off me!" Raito shouted.

"You're surprisingly soft for a guy...you need to work out more," Taiga spoke.

"I take massive offense to that!"

"Oh dear…" Cyber gasped as Raiga seemed to be laughing beside her. "I suppose that was more my fault." she sighed as Raiga looked at her before he ran inside. He then came back out with a rope that he tossed into the hole.

"Finally…" Raito groaned as he grabbed the rope and began to climb out, "Seriously, why do I keep ending up in this thing? I swear if the Duel Science Club is…"

"Rrr…" Raiga tilted his head as he watched Raito climb up.

"I mean seriously, they need to keep a closer eye on the blueprints when they're working on something," Raito ranted as he climbed up, "Well...at least it wasn't like the jockstrap incident...ugh...god that was crazy."

"Speak for yourself...it was _my_ jockstrap." Taiga said while jumping out.

* * *

"..." Hiro shuddered, "Someone got Taiga to mention his jockstrap….ugh." he sighed, looking at his deck. "...what did he mean by father's company…?" he pondered, taking out his laptop and looking up his opponents' last name, "Newtonian Racers. A Swedish Duel Runner and Turbo Duel-related machines company?" He read. "Ok let's see…"he muttered, "Nothing wrong so… ...embezzlement…bankruptcy…" he said before recalling the tournament had prize money for the winners. "So that's the rush..." he then pulled out three cards as three figures surrounded him, "What do you think?" he asked as their aura flared, "...soka."

-line break-

"Ok nobody here moves 'till we come clean about one important thing….is someone hiding an invisible dog and or wolf?"

"How can there be an invisible Dog?"

"And yet we've grown to accept Cyber's Yokai," Taiga countered.

"I still don't b…" one Slifer began before he shuddered and ran into the bathroom.

"You see?" Taiga asked in a 'I told you so' manner.

"...No no. there has to be some sort of logic behind this…" Raito shook his head, _'...Gyroman?'_

" _Not me, dude."_

' _Crap. There goes that theory...then what's causing all this to happen..and why do I keep ending up in a hole?!'_

"..." Raiga gave a whining noise as he rested his head on Cyber's lap.

"It could be they're playing pranks on you," one of the few girls in the Red Dorm noted, "Did you do anything recently that might've spurned them?"

"Hmm…" Taiga pulled out a magnifying glass as he looked at Cyber. "New suspect."

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice.

"You've been at the center of all those incidents or nearby...Your Yokai would normally throw us off, but that makes you more suspicious."

"I don't control them except when it's time for a Duel," Cyber replied, "I can reason."

"However...that doesn't explain why there is an invisible wolf...so I can only assume, you have a pet you want no one to find." Taiga stated.

"Rrr?" Raiga tilted his head in confusion.

"A pet?" Raito repeated.

"Oh, it could be a wolf Yokai," Cyber noted, "Maybe even an Inugami." she noticed the frightened looks on a few of the Japanese students, "Iie, iie. The one I know is a good Yokai and is dating a human." she paused, "...Do not ask. Long story."

"Do you confirm or deny you are involved with a dog or wolf that we cannot see?" Taiga demanded.

"Stop it, Taiga-san." Raito sighed, "You're making her uncomfortable. If she had any info about this she tell us like a good friend would, right?"

"Like...a good friend?" she repeated slowly.

"..." Taiga tucked his arm in and elbowed Raito, sending him flying out the door. "He didn't mean it like that."

"Umm, are you any better right now interrogating her?" some of the girls frowned.

Raiga looked between everyone and seemed to sigh. He then got down and rolled over...removing the shuriken that kept him hidden. "Arf!" he barked getting everyone's attention.

"Dog!" Taiga cheered, "Everyone pay me money!"

"Where it come from?!"

"Oh god! It's the ghost of Old Yeller!"

Raiga rolled his eyes before he walked over and rested his head on Cyber's lap again, taking her by surprise. He then began crying to get her to pet him. Cyber began to scratch his head, earning a happy noise.

"Told you she had a pet." Taiga pointed out. "Okay...that is all."

"Wait...that's it?"

"I just wanted to prove it existed. You all are the ass hats who made it worse then it was."

"What's his name?" Raito asked as he walked back in, holding his gut a bit, "Also Taiga...ow."

"You're the one who overstepped by bringing up things like good friend." Taiga replied. "What...you never kept a secret from your family?"

"No…" Raito replied with a frown.

"So...you never took in a woodland animal to try and keep as a pet only to get busted...What kind of childhood did you have?" Taiga asked jokingly.

"...Mmm…" Raito frowned a bit at that as he sighed a bit, "Fine...when I was kid, I...tried to keep a small fox as a pet…"

"A fox?" one of the girls asked.

"I like foxes, okay?!"

"Heh. Knew it. ...Why's my leg wet?" Taiga asked.

"Oh! Raiga!" Cyber gawked, trying not to laugh as Raiga trotted over.

"...I'll go change…" Taiga groaned leaving, "That dog might just be my greatest rival…"

"That's...I don't know what to say about that." Raito slowly blinked.

"Get the PSNEX ready for the YouTube livestream! I got money to bet!" Taiga shouted.

"Isn't that illegal too?!" Raito shouted.

"Not if anyone squeals." Taiga replied.

"No but…"

"Not...if...anyone...squeals." He replied with an aura of fire, "Besides Boomer is hilarious. He takes after his grandpa Boomstick...how an old fart like him is over 200 years old is beyond me."

"...Hello, I'm Raito." Raito introduced himself to Raiga as everyone else took the time to introduce themselves and try to befriend Raiga.

"Rrr?" Raiga tilted his head before getting off Cyber's lap and dragged him out to the hole once more, panting with his tail wagging once Raito was thrown in.

"I'm just your bury toy, aren't I?"

" _Hello new gag…"_ Megaman sighed.

"Why does he do that?!" Raito asked.

"I think it's his way of saying he likes you," Cyber sweatdropped.

"That stream better be on by the time I come through the door!" Taiga announced.

"The PSNEX is booting. YouTube Kai is up, so let's be illegal." the student in charge sighed.

* * *

=Hey Spellcaster? What's dangerous, stupid, but lets you control monsters?=

=Oh, Ah don't know...Duel Monsters?!=

=Yeah...awesome awesome Duel Monsters=

"Who are these guys?" a student asked Taiga.

"Narrators." Taiga explained as he changed into his martial arts outfit. "They are...the best."

"Arf!" Raiga barked happily watching the TV.

=She's Spellcaster and I'm Boomer!=

=And we are your narrators for this special Death Duel! We are your impartial judges and spectators.=

=Hahahahaha...impartial...haha...hah that's a good one Spellcaster.=

=God damn it! Stop groping me!=

=oops sorry=

=I swear I'll kill Boomstick for ruining my spare clone body!=

=Thanks Gramps anyway today duel is a two on one!=

"Eh?" Taiga blinked.

"Two on one?" Raito repeated.

"Interesting." Taiga muttered.

"Does this mean they all start with 8000 Life Points?" Cyber asked.

=Let's analyzing the Tag team, Ada and Ashimov newton,...newtonic….new….= Boomer trailed off.

=Newtonian=

=Yeah that=

=And their opponent, Hiro the Yusha=

=Or as the underground knows him...the Duel Killer. It says he judges Duelists and when you lose to him you're duel blind=

=Which means you won't see your cards...meaning you will never be able to duel again=

=If Ada and Ashimov win, they get to enter the North Academy tournament, if they lose they die maybe or duel blind...depends on how much volts they can take=

"How many volts they can take?" Cyber repeated.

=Here the death disk!= a black duel disk with a claw like wristband was then show on screen, =More damage to your life points equals an equal number of volts you get, and the duel don't end till the volts kill ya or you lose. Giving up is not an option=

"How is that even…" Raito frowned, disgusted at the fact, "How sick..."

" _Agreed…"_ Megaman added with his own frown.

=oh...oh….It seems Hiro is taking a handicap and is going 4000 while Ada and Ashimov take 8000 each! So if he wants to win, they both need to go down=

=Oh we got a gutsy one here, Boomer=

=Indeed, but will he survive?=

=Who will walk away? Find out in Death Duel! place your bets by going on D-Twit and leave a comment on hastagDEATHDUEL.=

=But for right now, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH DUEL~=

"Did he have to scream that so loud?" Cyber pondered.

Hiro walked up the stage before taking off his hood and wearing it in a fashion akin to Yugi Muto the duel king.

"Hey, it's the hood guy." Raito blinked.

"His name is Hiro?" Taiga blinked.

"He's your friend and you didn't know his name?"

"We didn't talk normal conversations." he explained. "We let the cards do the talking."

"So basically this fight is 16000 against 4000... Is that fair?" a student asked.

"Maybe not." Taiga spoke, "But we'll just have to see where this goes."

"For all we know, he could have an Exodia in his deck," Cyber noted.

"Nope. He hates that series and thinks it takes the fun out of trying."

"Not the actual series," Cyber sighed, "I mean a monster, spell, and/or trap that has an effect that lets him get an instant win."

"Nope. He still hates it. He wants a fair fight and pretty much focus on doing all he can. If it's an instant win, then what's the point?" Taiga explained. "His entire deck is filled with cards with effects meant to help him get a chance."

* * *

Hiro looked as the two siblings approach him with their duel disks ready.

"...you really want to do this?" Hiro asked the pair as he put down his Regulus doll on a mini chair its size.

"...While I don't like the idea of these duels…" Ashimov began with a sigh, a determined look growing on his face, "We want to show everyone that a duel doesn't have to be to the death."

"Yeah. Dueling is meant to be fun, not about competition and rubbing your ego in the loser's face," Ada added, a determined look on her face as well, "So come on, Hiro-kun! Let's show Yoshihiro and North Academy who's boss!"

 **=on your mark get set...DUEL!=**

 **Ada: 8000**

 **Ashimov: 8000**

 **Hiro: 4000**

"Boku no turn draw!" Ada said as he looked at his hand, "I summon X-Head Cannon In attack mode!"

Emerging from light was a humanoid machine. Its lower body was a sphere with spikes emerging from it in a ring while it was primarily blue with hints of yellow. It sported a pair of cannons on its shoulders while its red optics shined ominously.

 **X-Head Cannon: LIGHT/4/1800/1500/Machine/Card Lore: A monster with a mighty cannon barrel. It is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters.**

"Next I play Double Summon, and the continuous Spell Frontline Base!" Ada added as she played said spell cards, "Thanks to Double Summon, I can Normal Summon again this turn. And as for Frontline Base, once per turn, I can special summon a Level 4 or below Union monster from my hand. So now I summon Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!"

Roaring onto the field was a red metal wyvern with blue optics. Its main body was bulky and seemed to be meant to fit something on top and attach to something beneath. Following after it was a yellow tank with a lone green optic resembling an eye attached to the front. Instead of a turret, the cannon was located in both treads.

 **Y-Dragon Head: LIGHT/4/1500/1600/Machine/Union/Effect: Once per turn, you can either target 1 'Y-Dragon Head' or 'Z-Metal Tank' you control; equip this card to that target, OR unequip this card and special summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK and DEF. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.**

 **Z-Metal Tank: LIGHT/4/1500/1300/Machine/Union/Effect: Once per turn, you can either target 1 'X-Head Cannon' or 'Y-Dragon Head' you control; equip this card to that target, OR unequip this card and special summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 600 ATK and DEF. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.**

"Turn end." Ada smirked.

"...Draw." Hiro said, pulling out a card from his deck before looking at the siblings, "...Aoi no umi, honest love, pure spirit...Graceful descent...Super Quantum Ranger! Blue Layer!"

A portal of water formed next to Hiro before a figure flipped out. The figure landed gracefully on the ground before blue light dispersed to reveal a female wearing a black body suit with bright blue body armor covering her legs arms and torso before forming into a skirt around her waist, the entire front section of her armor was colored in white. Her helmet was blue with a white mouth guard, and a navy blue visor, three fins formed atop the helmet while red armor formed hair behind her helmet. Finally neon blue lights lit up along the armor before she summoned golden shield like gauntlets over each arm.

 **Super Quantum Blue Layer: WATER/3/1200/2000/Psychic/Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Super Quant" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Super Quantum Blue Layer". If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Super Quant" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle them into the Deck. You can only use each effect of "Super Quantum Blue Layer" once per turn.**

" _The elegant warrior of the seas!"_ Blue Layer started, _"My tears are for the sadness Hiro-sama buries, my laughs are his joy! For Hiro-sama's love, Blue Layer has arrived!"_

=Whoo hoo! Something finally easy on the eyes, eh Spellcaster?=

=I'm a girl with a man's brain, you asshole=

=Exactly! so you should be able to appreciate that. Oh wait...I forget whose brain you got=

"Thanks to my Blue Layer's monster effect, I can add one Super Quant Card to my deck." Hiro explained as a card extended out of his deck and he with a eager Blue Layer now behind him grabbed the card and drew it together before his duel disk shuffled his deck again. "Did you have to assist me, Blue?"

" _I am only being your hands, Hiro-sama~"_

' _I need to have a talk about that…'_ he mentally muttered, "Moving on with my turn, I place two face downs," he explained, "Turn End."

"It's my turn. Draw," Ashimov spoke as he drew, "I summon A-Assault Core in Attack mode!"

A portal appeared before a vehicle drove out of it. It was primarily orange with magenta detailing. Attached to it was a cannon with four spikes around the barrel. With the way it was connected to the machine, it made it look like a mechanical, armless scorpion in design.

 **A-Assault Core: LIGHT/4/1900/200/Machine/Union/Effect: Once per turn, you can either target 1 LIGHT Machine Type monster you control; equip this card to that ratger, OR unequip this card and special summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Monster effects. Also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from teh field to the graveyard, you can add 1 other Union monster from your Graveyard to your hand.**

"And now I activate the field spell Union Hangar!"

* * *

"Union Hangar?" one of the Slifer Red girls asked.

"A Field spell perfect for the A-Z series," Raito explained, "Basically when you activate it, you can add a Light Machine Union monster from your deck and add it to your hand. Furthermore, if you normal or special summon while this card is out, you can target a monster on your field and equip the appropriate Union monster to it from your deck. Downside to it is that you can't special summon that equipped Union monster until your next turn."

"That's a neat field spell," one of the boys noted as the field transformed into a large hangar on the screen.

* * *

"They split up the A to Z series so they can cover each other weakness, one of them must be focused on support, the other for summoning especially considering the pay off…" Hiro muttered to himself. "Neither of them can attack till we recycle back to Ada...so I'm safe for one more turn."

" _I'll defend you till those other two lazy bums arrive, Hiro-sama."_ Blue layer smiled.

"Thanks…" he muttered. _'Come on Red...Green...I need you guys.'_ he noted to himself as he watched to see what their next move was. "Saa...what will your next summon be...X through Z are out...all you need are B and C."

"Now I use the effect of Ada's continuous spell card Frontline Base!" Ashimov declared, "With it, I can special summon a level 4 or below Union monster. And as tempting as it sounds, I got something else in mind." he grinned, "W-Wing Catapult, come on out in defense mode!"

Sirens went off before a vehicle flew out of one of the bays of the Field Spell. Landing before Ashimov was a blue jet-like machine with four wings on it, two on each side.

 **W-Wing Catapult; LIGHT/4/1300/1500/Machine/Union/Effect: Once per turn, you can equip this card to a 'V-Tiger Jet' you control, OR unequip it to special summon it in face-up attack position. Wen equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.**

"Oh?"

"Next, I place two cards face down," Ashimov continued as he did so, "Turn end."

' _Now I can't be sure which final version they are going for...unless VW just got added,'_ Hiro muttered mentally as he waited for Ada to make her next move.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Ada shouted, "I summon V-Tiger Jet!"

A jet flew around Ada revealing it's mostly green painted body with yellow tiger claws folded along the bottom. Two spoilers colored in yellow shaped like folded legs and finally it's head/nose was that of a robotic Tiger. It roared before it's legs unfolded and it landed in a quadrupedal form.

 **V-Tiger Jet: LIGHT/4/1600/1800/Machine/Card Lore: This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks.**

"V-Tiger Jet?" Hiro blinked _'Soka...in a pair duel, teammates can use each other's monsters to fulfil summoning conditions, that extends to one teammate having one fusion material for a fusion summon. They have perfected pair dueling skills. But it won't deter me from trying.'_ he muttered.

"Now I combine V-Tiger Jet with W-Wing Catapult to create VW-Tiger Catapult!"

Both machines took off into the air. As Catapult extended its middle, Tiger roared as its legs folded in once more. The two connected together with V-Tiger Jet landing where W-Wing Catapult had expanded.

 **VW-Tiger Catapult: LIGHT/6/2000/2100/Machine/Fusion(V-Tiger Jet + W-Wing Catapult)/Effect: This card can only be special summoned by removing from play the above cards you control(you do not Polymerization). You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls (flip effects are not activated at this time)**

"Ja! I'll deal massive damage to you now. VW-Tiger Catapult, attack now!"

"Oh no you don't! I activate Quaking Mirror Force!" Hiro countered activating his face down. "Now all your face up monster cards are forced into face down defense position, and can't be flipped up or sacrificed."

"Omöjlig..." Ada gasped.

=Oh...he got them with one of the most annoying cards out there, Quaking Mirror Force forced you into a defensive with no option of flipping your cards back to attack position. That means our duo is gonna have to summon all new monsters and/or wait till Hiro destroys all their monsters!= Boomer shouted as all their monsters vanished and face down cards in defense position took their place.

=To be more accurate, they can't summon their fusion since you can equip to a facedown monster=

=Pretty sure you just need to get rid of 'em…=

=And I'm pretty sure you're an idiot.=

=Am not...my Mama had me tested. And I'm under the spectrum of stupid=

* * *

"Ahahahahaha….hahahahaha!" Taiga, Raito...and almost everyone laughed at the announcers.

"Oh my...His mother must be so sad," Cyber whispered.

* * *

"Shoot...so much for that combo…" Ada pouted.

"Don't worry, Ada…" Ashimov spoke up, a reassuring grin on his face, "It's just a setback."

"...Ja," Ada nodded, "I'll play a card facedown. Turn end."

"Ore no turn...Draw!" Hiro spoke. "I activate the field spell card Super Quantal Mech Ship Carrier!" he explained as the hanger like field changed as the 'roof' opened to reveal a futuristic ship floating above them. "Next I'll summon from my hand, Refreshing winds, breezing clear mind come on Super Quantum Green Layer!"

At that, a powerful wind blew around him before a monster floated down. This one was male clad in a black undersuit, with green armor covering his entire body, his large belt had a green cape tucked under it to resemble a trenchcoat. His helmet was dragon like in design with fangs framing his visor and two wings/tusks on the sides of it. Neon green lights lit up along his armor as three spikes extended along his forearms and from his knuckles.

 **Super Quantum Green Layer: WIND/4/1600/1400/Spellcaster/Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Super Quant" monster from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Super Quant" card; draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Super Quantum Green Layer" once per turn.**

=Now we got green! We're two thirds of the way there, folks!=

" _...Hey Green."_ Blue sighed, _"I was hoping for at least three turns being alone with Hiro-sama."_

" _Sorry, Blue, but we're about to be a crowd of four thanks to my power."_

* * *

" _Oh that bastard is coming."_ Ikki grinned behind Taiga.

"Indeed. That combi is finished." Taiga nodded.

"Combi?" Raito and Cyber repeated.

* * *

"I activate Green Layer's Monster effect! When he's normal and/or special summoned, I can special summon any Super Quant monster in my hand." Hiro explained as he picked out a card while fire ignited behind him. "The flames of anger burn, the fire of justice flare, sabaku, repent and burn it all to ashes!" he chanted as Green Layer created a green tornado which turned into a fiery hurricane. "Super Quantum Red Layer!"

A male warrior burst out of the fire. He was clad in strong red armor with silver/grey accents along the interior of his arms and legs, and his abdomen and chest. His helmet was mostly black and thick to resemble a Lion like main with a red forehead and visor with a white mouth guard. He cracked his knuckles before gauntlets formed and four claws extended from them over his hands, and clawed armor formed over each foot.

 **Super Quantum Red Layer: FIRE/5/2000/800/Warrior/Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only use each of these effects of "Super Quantum Red Layer" once per turn.**

● **When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Super Quant" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.**

● **If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Super Quant" monster in your Graveyard, except "Super Quantum Red Layer"; Special Summon it, but it cannot activate its effects.**

" _Hono no Shishi! Red layer!"_

" _Kaze no Ryu! Green Layer!"_

" _Mizu No Iruka! Blue Layer!"_

" _Duel Sentai…"_ Red Layer took center.

"SUPER QUANTUM!" they declared as a trinity symbol appeared behind them.

=Ahaaaaaahahaha…=

=What...what...are you…=

=Shut up! I just fangasamed=

=Oh god…=

" _Yare yare! You should've summon me sooner. Stop caring about other people."_ Red Layer popped his neck.

" _I suppose to be fair if he summoned you out sooner, he would have run the risk of a trap or a spell such as Raigeki."_ Green Layer noted. _"Whereas with Blue, he is making a smart defensive open play."_

" _That aside...the two of you ruined my alone time with Hiro-sama!"_ Blue Layer snapped at them.

" _Shut up, woman!"_ Red Layer shouted, _"Don't waste my time and poison the room with your noise pollution!"_

" _Noise pollution?!"_

" _Guys...calm...same team...remember...we need to use our power to help Hiro-kun."_ Green Layer spoke up.

"Red and Green Layer Battle Phase!" Hiro ordered. "At this time, I flip my second face down, Meteorain! Now for this battle phase all my monsters deal Piercing battle damage! Red Layer attack the face down X- Head Cannon!" he ordered

" _ORA!"_

"Red Layer Quantum Fire Xcution!"

Red Layer jumped as his claws ignited with fire, the card flipped to reveal X-Head cannon who tried to block but the claws sliced through his metal armor like a heated knife through butter.

 **Ada: 8000-7500**

"Battle isn't over, Green Layer destroy the face down A-Assault Core!" he said as Green flew off, "Quantum Tornado toss!"

Green swung his arms as he sent a blast of wind that curled into a green tornado that crashed into Assault Core and tossed it up and then smashing into a wall.

 **Ashimov: 8000-6600**

=Ohhh... So much attack already, which means it's time for a shock! Spellcaster, how much life points did she just lose?=

=Well from Red Layer that was 500, and Ashimov lost a good 1400=

=Ashimov...dumbass.=

=Whatever! All I know is...Yowch!= Spellcaster cringed as Ada received a 500 volt and her brother suffer a 1400 powered volt.

"AH!" they both groaned.

"..." Hiro tried to approach them in concern before Red Layer stopped him. "Turn end."

"It's my draw," Ashimov frowned as he drew, _'Okay...all our monsters are face down, so we can't combine them...but we have more than just one ace…'_ "Get ready, Hiro! First, I summon Silver Gadget to the field in Attack mode!"

A silver colored gear flew out before it unfolded and transformed into a sort of humanoid form. It was rounded, with a blue light in the center, armor that once framed the sides unfolded into two short legs, while the top most portions turned into two arms with silver wings extending from the shoulder, it's head has a half circle framed around the ball-joint head with a tube acting as an optic sensor.

 **Silver Gadget: LIGHT/4/1500/1000/Machine/Effect: When this card is normal or Special Summoned, you can special summon 1 level 4 Machine Type monster from your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can special summon 1 'Gadget' monster from your deck (except Silver Gadget).You can only use 1 'Silver Gadget' effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

"And since I summoned him, I can Special Summon Gold Gadget from my hand in attack mode!" Ashimov added.

A gold robot that seemed to be made from a golden colored gear came out. It had long arms connected to ball joints and short legs made of unfolded armor, it's center was a cross shaped gear with piston shaped ends, and it's head resembled a bell with a single optic in the center.

 **Gold Gadget: LIGHT/4/1700/800/Machine/Effect: When this card is normal or Special Summoned, you can special summon 1 level 4 Machine Type monster from your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can special summon 1 'Gadget' monster from your deck (except Gold Gadget).You can only use 1 'Gold Gadget' effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

"Next I'll use the last card in my hand, Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we all have six cards each in our hands," Ashimov continued.

" _A double edge,"_ Green Layer said as Hiro looked at his hand.

"Nothing useful at the moment, team." Hiro informed his monsters.

"Before I hand things off to Ada, I'll use her Frontline Base Spell to special summon Heavy Mech Support Platform!" Ashimov declared as something blurred onto the field.

A small, white, black, red, and grey vehicle appeared, flying about on four rockets in the back.

 **Heavy Mech Support Platform: DARK/3/500/500/Machine/Union/Effect: Once per turn, you can either target 1 Machine type monster you control; equip this card to that target. OR; unequip this card and special summon it. A monster equipped to this card gains 500 ATK and DEF. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.**

"Turn end," Ashimov grinned a bit, "Your turn, Ada."

"Thank you. Draw~!" Ada declared as she drew her next card, "..."

" _...They're up to something…"_ Blue Layer noted.

"First, I think I'll use Frontline Base to special Summon Heavy Mech Support Armor from my hand in Defense mode," Ada stated.

A large, blocky vehicle in the same colors as Heavy Mech Support Platform appeared. It appeared to have a pair of fists inside of it while it flew with only two large rockets on its back section.

 **Heavy Mech Support Armor: LIGHT/3/500/500/Machine/Union/Effect: Once per turn, you can either target 1 Machine type monster you control; equip this card to that target. OR; unequip this card and special summon it. Your opponent cannot target a monster equipped with this card with card effects. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.**

"Heavy Support Armor and Platform…" Hiro pondered, "What're they planning?"

"Next I activate Soul Exchange!"

"Nani?" Hiro blinked.

"With this card I can choose one of your cards to use for a Tribute Summon, so I target…"

"Wait...his cards all have effects once they are sent to the grave." Ashimov reminded.

"I know," Ada replied calmly, "I choose Red Layer!"

" _Yare yare…"_

"And I'll offer up Heavy Mech Support Platform for the last offer." Ada added as both Red Layer and Support Platform turned into lights that faded away,

"The perfection of development!"

"The perfection of evolution!"

"Descend now, final model of the King series!" the twins chanted.

"Come forth…" Ashimov began.

"Perfect Machine King!" Ada finished.

A light shone before two legs landed on the ground. The light dispersed as the humanoid shape bashed it's fists together in a flash of electricity. Standing there was a tall machine in a humanoid body, it's ceramic steel armor colored in white and red, a armored skirt framed it's waist hiding most of it's legs, It's white arms had red shield gauntlets over them, larger block shaped shoulder armor rolled as the machine lowered its arms. It's flight pack wings slowly folded in as it rose its head up. It's three antenna blades sparked energy before blue flashes of light flooded from the optic sensors revealing it's eyes to be a bright blue color.

 **Perfect Machine King: EARTH/8/2700/1500/Machine/Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for every other Machine Type monster on the field.**

"Perfect Machine King…" Hiro muttered looking up at the robot. _'Demo...thanks to Soul Exchange...they can't attack with it this turn.'_

"Since there's three Machines currently on the field, our Perfect Machine King gains 1500 extra attack," Ada smirked a bit as Perfect Machine king's optics flashed.

 **Perfect Machine King: 2700-4200**

"And while he can't attack this turn...we can do this. I use Heavy Mech Support Armor's effect to equip it to Perfect Machine King!" Ada added, "Even though he loses 500 ATK, he'll be immune to card effects."

 **Perfect Machine King: 4200-3700**

The Ship of armor flew at Perfect Machine King before it broke apart into different sections of armor that locked into different places, the sides became shields along the side of the arms, leg armor and new shoulder armor, while the rest of the Armor covered over the chest.

"Now our Perfect Machine King is immune to all card effects as long as it is equipped with this armor!" Ashimov explained.

=A STUNNING TURN OF EVENTS!=

* * *

"Whoa... These North Academy kids are no joke," a Slifer Student spoke up.

"It has helped them...but how long will that lead last is what you have to watch out for." Taiga stated, "All of them are giving it their all."

"Indeed," Raito agreed, "Even though their monsters were forced face down, they managed to turn things around. Plus, even though they can't attack thanks to Soul Exchange, they managed to bring out a powerful monster."

" _Tch yaro...letting himself get taken out like that so quickly."_ Ikki growled.

" _It can't be done that fast.'_

" _You know Ikki wants revenge for the 49 straight lost in their fights."_

" _Shut up, Seiya!"_

"What will he do…" Taiga muttered as he watched intently.

* * *

"...Green and Blue's special effects would be no problem for my situation but…." he frowned, seeing Gold and Silver Gadget. "Gomen, Blue, Green." he said in advance.

" _It explains why they targeted Red first. So their Gadgets could take us down. Plus Red's effect can't be activated if we aren't in the grave before him."_ Green mused intellectually.

" _Twenty bucks says he's going star platinum on the reaper of the cards…"_ Blue sighed.

" _30 on that he's sitting on him."_ he countered.

"Gold Gadget!" Ada started, "Attack…"

"Green Layer! Gold Shine Screw!" Ashimov finished

At that, Gold Gadget started to spin and became a buzzsaw of energy that flew towards Green Layer. Green Layer jumped forward as green wind curled around his fist as he punched his fist forward. Both monsters clashed in a large spark of energy before they began pushing against one another. After several moments, Gold Gadget began pushing before overpowering Green Layer.

 **Hiro: 4000-3900**

Hiro grunted at the shock surging along his body.

" _Hiro-sama!"_ Blue Layer exclaimed while helping him stay steady.

"Don't worry about me. They might have something to force you out of defense mode or they're waiting for the turn they can use Perfect Machine King."

* * *

"...Are his monsters duel spirits?" Raito realized.

"Yes." Taiga spoke simply as Raiga was chewing on his head.

"Umm…"

"Work through the pain." Taiga said as he pet the wolf's head. "Go play with Raito now."

"Wait no!" Raito said as Raiga grabbed his leg and dragged him away, "Oh not again!" he shouted grabbing a wall, "Cyber-san, get him to let go! AH! Fangs! Fangs! Fangs and claws!"

"Raiga, down! Raiga, don't eat or bury him please!" Cyber begged.

Raiga whined as he let go and walked over to Cyber's side.

"What is that wolf's problem with me!?" Raito asked.

"Maybe he doesn't like you getting close to Cyber." Taiga spoke.

" _In short, he's jealous of you,"_ Gyroman deadpanned a bit.

"If you want to bury someone, you can bury perverts," Cyber stated, earning nods from the other girls of the dorm.

" _Wait what?"_ Gyroman blinked at that before he noticed Raiga staring at him, _"...Don't you dare…"_

"Woof!" he barked as he jumped and chomped at him with a savage growl.

" _That's just violent…"_ Megaman noted.

" _Agreed, Guts…"_ Gutsman nodded before cringing a bit.

" _Even if you can't bite him physically, go for between the legs!"_ Roll cheered.

" _Roll?!"_ Megaman complained as they just watched Raiga chase Gyroman around the room.

" _No no! Bad dog...er, wolf! I am n-"_

 ***CHOMP!***

" _Hǎo láng (Good wolf)!"_ Meddy cheered.

" _I wish I was like the normal people who must think he's just chasing a fly or something."_ Megaman complained, a twinge of sympathetic pain felt for that.

* * *

"Ah…" Hiro grunted as he stared down his opponent's field.

"And lastly, I set one face down," Ada stated as she slid a card into her Spell/Trap Zone, "Vända änden (Turn end)."

"Ore no Turn!" Hiro shouted as he drew his card. "Come on…" he pleaded looking at his hand. He then found the two cards needed to pull off his next step. "I activate from my hand the spell card Polymerization, letting me fuse one monster in my hand and one on the field, I chose the WATER Type Blue Layer on the field, and Elemental HERO Ice Edge in my hand."

"Elemental HERO?"

=Ah surprise! He has other cards in that deck of his!=

"Freeze all evil in it's tracks, let the forces of water and ice merge to become the epitome of Zero...Come on! Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!" Hiro chanted as Blue Layer and a card representing the second material floated up before becoming red and blue light that merged together into a swirling portal. Hiro then reared back both his fists before he bashed them together with a loud clap. "Fusion Summon!"

A white figure landed on the ground as Ice crept along the ground before it shattered to reveal the warrior that appeared. He was tall and covered head to toe in white armor and clothing, a blue undersuit visible under his white armor, his yellow eyes lit up behind his helmet as ice and snow swirled around him before forming into a long flowing white cape.

" _Kimi-tachi no...tamashii...will face a chilling death."_

 **Elemental HERO Absolute Zero: WATER/8/2500/2000/Warrior/Fusion/Effect:**

 **1 "HERO" monster + 1 WATER monster**

 **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up WATER monster on the field, except "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". When this card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

=Ladies and gents get a look at this, it's the rare OMNI HERO Absolute Zero!=

=Omni Hero?=

=You suck at this. Omni Heroes is a term for a rare set of Elemental HERO cards that can be fused with just one HERO card, and one card of the right elemental affinity. They are a pretty rare set of fusion monsters.=

=However no one seen Elemental Heroes since Edo Phoenix's time and that missing Silfer Red student from Duel Academy...so how did Hiro the Yusha get those cards?=

" _Those two are too nosy...I should freeze their blood."_ Absolute Zero stated.

"Zero, don't worry. My secret's still safe."

" _Can I freeze them anyway? ...The Hillbilly bugs me,"_

' _I like him best...for a Hero in all white...you're surprisingly edgy…'_ He mentally groaned,before glaring at Ada and Ashimov, "You made me summon an Elemental Hero...gomen, but this is one of my triggers."

"Triggers?"

' _Had I drawn a Monster Reborn and Hero Returning Alive, I could have brought Green and Red back...but fate conspired against me here. I have no choice but to get even more serious….heh...I wonder how Taiga's reacting? He's never seen my elemental heroes yet...preview then.'_

* * *

"No, Taiga, that's not ensured!" Raito shouted as a full stove was thrown out of the window.

"He HELD back!" Taiga roared.

"How did he lift an entire kitchen stove?!"

"He's so strong!" one of Silfer Students who were helping Atticus restrain Taiga panicked in a Krillin voice.

"Next time, I'm pulling out my strongest cards too!" Taiga roared.

" _YEAH!"_ Ikki roared happily. .

"Taig, if you don't stop this instant and bring that oven back inside, you are _not_ getting any dessert for a month," Cyber warned, "Neither you nor your Duel Spirits."

" _WHAT?!"_ Seiya freaked.

" _We don't even...no never mind…"_ Ikki began as he felt a surge of annoyingly strong killer intent from Taiga's deck.

* * *

"..." Hiro closed his eyes before opening them revealing an ice cold glare that silence even the narrator's, "You guys really had to push me to use this...fate, this duel...I'm done playing around…" he spoke as ice crept all along the ground.

' _Min Gud...what is this feeling?'_ the two siblings thought, a shiver going down their spines.

"You know machines really shouldn't get frozen, it causes internal damage." Hiro spoke as he raised his hand, "Battle! Absolute Zero, destroy Silver Gadget! Setsugen Strike!"

Absolute Zero raised his arm before swinging it out sending a chilling blizzard that eventually focused into spears of ice that all crashed into the machine type monster, sending shattered chunks of metal flying around the arena. Ashimov grunted as electrical shocks struck him as his LP lowered.

 **Ashimov: 6600 - 5600**

 **Perfect Machine King: 3700 - 3200**

"And I place one face down, Turn end."

"My….my...move…" Ashimov panted as he drew a card.

"Are you okay?" Ada asked in concern.

"I...I'm fine…" Ashimov panted, "I use Ada's Frontline Base to Special Summon B-Buster Drake in Defense Mode."

A roar went off as something ran onto the field. It appeared to be a robotic drake covered in green and yellow metals, its optics a piercing red as the turbines on its wings cooled down. On it's back were a pair of large gunmetal black cannons.

 **B-Buster Drake: LIGHT/4/1500/1800/Machine/Union/Effect: Once per turn; you can either target 1 face up LIGHT Machine Type monster you control;Equip this card to that target, OR unequip this card and special summon it. A monster equipped by this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell cards. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, you can add 1 Union monster from your deck to your hand.**

"Next, I summon C-Crush Wyvern in Attack mode," Ashimov continued.

A screech was heard, a metallic reverb to it, before a wyvern flew around before landing. It was made of a metallic purple alloy with two rocket launchers on its hips. It gave another screech as they aimed at the enemy.

 **C-Crush Wyvern; LIGHT/4/1200/2000/Machine/Union/Effect: Once per turn; you can either target 1 face up LIGHT Machine Type monster you control;Equip this card to that target, OR unequip this card and special summon it. A monster equipped by this card is unaffected by your opponent's Trap cards. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, you can special summon 1 Union monster from your hand.**

"Next I activate one of my facedowns, Roll Out!" Ashimov declared as one of his facedowns flipped up, "With this, I can target a union monster in my graveyard, and equip it to the appropriate target, and I choose A-Assault Core, and equip it to B-Buster Drake!"

=Oh what a move!= Boomer cheered =They just brought out a full set of the ABC monsters! Could this mean they'll Fusion Summon?!=

=Well gee... If they weren't, you just ruined it for everyone.=

=Your personality ruins my dreams=

"Next I use A-Assault Core's effect to unequip it from B-Buster Drake and Special Summon it!" Ashimov declared as the tank unhooked itself from the robotic drake, "And now I think it's time...I combine A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake, and C-Crush Wyvern!"

Both Buster Drake and Crush Wyvern roared as they flew up into the air, the wings disconnecting from them both as the former's cannons popped off and the latter's rocket launchers popping off. Drake's wings connected to the side of Assault Core while the upper halves of both Drake and Wyvern connected the Core's main cannon while each half of their weapons connected to their sides. Lastly, Wyvern's wings connected onto the two upper halves as the two eads gave off a roar.

"Come forth, ABC-Dragon Buster!"

 **ABC-Dragon Buster: LIGHT/8/3000/2800/Machine/Fusion(A-Assault Core + B-Buster Drake + C-Crush Wyvern)/Effect: Must first be Special Summoned (from your extra deck) by removing the above cards you control and/or your graveyard. Once per turn, during either player's turns; discard 1 card from your hand, then target 1 card on the field; banish it. During your opponent's turn, you can tribute this card, then target 3 of your banished LIGHT Machine Type Union monsters with different names; Special summon them(this is a quick effect).**

=It's here!=

=...= Everyone heard a slap as Boomer cried in pain.

=God...damn...my face! My Beautiful beautiful face!=

=You might be overstating your looks a bit there.=

=Well excu~se me, Spellcaster!=

' _It's hard for me to keep focus with those two…'_ Hiro trembled, trying to not to giggle.

" _They need to be frozen and crushed."_ Absolute Zero muttered.

 **Perfect Machine King: 3200-3700**

"Now our cards are stronger." Ashimov let out a breath of relief.

"..." Hiro said nothing as he eyed all the cards on the field.

"Next I'll use my ABC-Dragon Buster's effect," Ashimov continued as he discarded a card from his hand, "By sending one card in my hand to the Graveyard, I can remove one card on the field. And I choose…" he paused as he pointed at Hiro's monster, "Your Absolute Zero!"

"From my Hand I activate the Quick Play Spell card Forbidden Chalice, while it increases your monster's attack points by 400, it cancels your cards effects cold." Hiro countered slotting a Quick Play spell.

 **ABC-Dragon Buster: 3000-3400**

"Well you can't stop this! Perfect Machine King, attack Absolute Zero with Perfect Declaration!"

"Trap activate!" Hiro declared, "DNA Transplant!" he then smirked, "With this, I can change the Attribute of your monsters and I choose water!" with that, declaration all the monsters affected by DNA Transplant developed an aura of energy colored in aquamarine, "This chains with Absolute Zero's effect, all Water type monsters besides himself give him 500 atk points.

" _Although my power is ice, I'm heating up!"_ Absolute Zero stated as a large aura of white coldness began surging around him.

"That's 3 monsters boosting his power by 1500!" Hiro stated.

 **Absolute Zero: 2500-4000**

"Perfect Machine King and Absolute Zero both get stronger by the warriors on the field however Zero has now surpassed it! Absolute Zero counterattack!"

Absolute Zero gave a battle cry as Perfect Machine King unleashed a barrage of missiles. Absolute Zero countered be sending out a blizzard of ice shards that countered each explosive. The Elemental Hero then lifted his arm as he formed an Icicle Javelin before he tossed it at Perfect Machine King. The Machine used his armor to block it but the Javelin pierced through the armor. Absolute Zero then jumped into the air before he swung his cape as it began spinning around into a spiral drill that came right at Perfect Machine King. However the monster's extra armor split off and flew out to counter the attack. The drill pieced the equip monster causing a large explosion that knocked both monsters back.

"Thanks to your Heavy Armor, your monster's safe. However!" Hiro declared, "Now it's vulnerable to effects once again!"

 **Ashimov: 5600-5300**

"Gah," Ashimov hissed a bit in pain from the shocks, "Son of a bitch…"

' _How can I end this soon? If they're really smart like I know they are, they got a plan to get rid of Y and Z and then fully summon all the XYZ monsters,'_ Hiro mentally noted, ' _And if they get that along with ABC...then I'll really be in a bind. If I want this to work, I really can't hold back….but that card...is buried away...I...can't…"_

* * *

"..." Taiga, Cyber, and Raito blinked at seeing all their duel spirits out and agitated before they looked at the window.

"Umm...something wrong?" Raito asked.

" _There's something here...something strong…"_ Seiya informed.

" _Why didn't we feel it before?"_

"What are you guys talking abo…" Taiga said before he, Raito and Cyber blinked at what was in the sky.

A figure built strong with large muscles, was floating in the sky, his body seemed white with blue accents, a long bladed fin extended from his head and one on each forearm. Two large white wings extended out with sparkling light. It was intimidating in feeling...yet...the sight seemed almost beautiful.

"Kirei…" Cyber muttered.

"AWOOOOOO!" Raiga howled at the sky from the roof, causing the apparition to disappear.

* * *

"..." Hiro blinked as his deck glowed for a bit, "...nani…bakana..."

" _The more of your power you use...the more the bond is rebuilt."_ Absolute Zero spoke up.

"..."

"My turn!" Ada shouted, "I discard one card from my hand to use ABC's effect!" she said as the dragon heads glared at Absolute Zero, "Say goodbye, iceman!"

"No you don't!" Hiro shouted making them both flinch. "From my hand I activate the spell card...MASK CHANGE!" he shouted as Absolute Zero held his hand up as light formed into a mask shape. "Bearing the mask of justice, come forth oh great warrior of love and life...Henshin Shokan!"

"What?" Ashimov blinked.

=Transformation Summon Bitches! For those who don't know that that means, say hello to a one of a kind HERO archetype: the Masked HERO's!=

"Koi, Level 8 Masked HERO Acid!" Hiro shouted as Absolute Zero put on a mask shaped vaguely like the Kanji for Water.

As he did, new armor spread across body. Blue plated armor covered the body, while a red barrel chested plate formed with a Golden crest shaped like the Kanji for Water as well. His left shoulder armor was larger than the right, a belt with a six pointed buckle, with a holster on the left hip formed. The warrior then pulled out a purple and black pistol weapon.

" _Humph changing me into a new form so willy nilly, are you really trying to avoid 'him'?"_

 **Masked HERO Acid: WATER/8/2600/2100/Warrior/Fusion/Effect:**

 **Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, all monsters they control lose 300 ATK.**

"But since Absolute Zero was sent to the graveyard, his effect activates...all Monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!" Hiro shouted.

"All…" Ada and Ashimov gasped as all their monsters even their facedowns were destroyed by ice spikes extending up from the ground. .

"And thanks to Acid being special summoned, your spell and traps are next!"

Acid twirled his gun before shooting blasts at all the spell cards, destroying them.

"Your field is totally empty." Hiro explained with a growl. "Next I activate from my hand Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding two cards I can add one spell back into my hand. I chose Mask Change."

"He brought it back?" Ada asked.

"Is he going to summon another Masked HERO?" Ashimov blinked.

"Since I have yet to, I normal summon from my hand Masked HERO Inferno from my hand!" he said as a burst of fire formed into a monster.

A warrior dressed in red armor stood there on the field, his red armor was dynamic and sharp with three spikes on his helmet and a visor covering his eyes, but his mouth was exposed. He had a silver belt with the kanji for Fire printed as the buckle.

 **Masked HERO Inferno: FIRE/4/1600/1000/Normal: a strong HERO who can manipulate the power of FIRE to burn up his enemies.**

"..." Hiro saw his deck glow brighter. "I activate Mask Change! Born from the fires of evil, rise up and claim the title of hero, Henshin Shokan, Level 6! Masked HERO Goka!"

Inferno put on a new mask as his armor became larger and more dynamic. His suit was Black down the center, and orange along the sides, with red armor along his legs, his chest armor was black with silver accents. Red fire armor covered his shoulders with red armor along his arms. His new mask was more bug like with two blue eyes and red spikes like a crown. His belt retained the fire Kanji design.

 **Masked HERO Goka:FIRE/6/2200/1800/Warrior/Fusion/Effect:**

 **Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 100 ATK for each "HERO" monster in your Graveyard.**

 **Masked HERO Goka: 2200-2500**

"Its Attack points went up?!" Ashimov gawked.

"Goka gains attack points for all HERO cards in my graveyard." Hiro explained. "Elemental Hero Ice Edge, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero, and Masked HERO Inferno." he explained as the three cards spirits formed behind Goka. "Their power is inherited by Goka!" he said, "Battle! Acid, direct attack Ashimov! Goka, attack Ada!"

Both Masked HERO's roared as they began running forward before they both jumped high into the air. Both rolled forward before kicking their legs out, both then shot down as elemental energy covered their legs. Goka had fire spiraling around his leg while Acid had water spiraling around him like a whirlpool. Both monsters struck them knocking them over as the shock system added to the impact of the kicks.

 **Ashimov: 5300-2700**

 **Ada: 7500-5000**

"Double Hero Kick." Hiro stated, making a V scene.

=Oh! Hiro the Yusha is only a few more attacks away from winning!= Boomer shouted. =Spellcaster, call the coroner!=

=We still got a few more turns to go. Let's see how it goes= Spellcaster countered.

"Let's end this now...and soon…" Hiro said, avoiding eye contact with his deck. "I end my turn with one face down."

"My turn!" Ashimov said drawing and smirking. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive ABC!"

"Nani?" Hiro blinked as the monster returned.

"Next, I use Trap Booster to activate the trap Call of the Haunted to bring back VW Tiger Catapult!" he declared, "Ada?"

"And I use the Quick-play Spell, Spell Booster to play my own Monster Reborn!" Ada smirked, "And bring back X-Head Cannon!"

"Masaka…" Hiro frowned.

"Then I use Monster Reincarnation and take Y-Dragon Hand from the grave and add to my hand!" Ashimov continued. "And finally Premature Burial to revive Z-Metal Tank!" Ashimov groaned, taking 800 volts.

 **Ashimov: 2700-1900**

"Now I summon Y-Dragon head!" Ashimov said returning the monster, "Now I equip Y-Dragon Head to Z-Metal Tank!"

"Masaka…" Hiro blinked.

"Now I banish X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Tank!"

The three machines lined up from top to bottom as Y Dragon Head's wings ejected before all three linked and stacked together.

"XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

 **XYZ-Dragon Cannon: LIGHT/8/2800/2600/Machine/Fusion/Effect:**

 **"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"**

 **Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

"Acid, Goka prepare yourselves!" Hiro shouted.

"Turn end."

"Nani?" Hiro blinked in shock. _'Wait, why haven't they summon one of the ultimate formations…'_

"My turn draw!" Ada started before smirking. "Ashimov it's here! Our miracle!"

"Miracle?" Hiro blinked.

"Sorry Hiro, but this is our win!" Ada and Ashimov smirked, "Activate Copycat!"

=OHHHH RARE CARD!= Boomer shouted as a jester-like figure with a hand mirror over its face appeared.

"Copy Ashimov's XYZ Dragon Cannon." Ada ordered as Copycat faced XYZ Dragon Cannon and glowed before transforming into an off-colored version of it, "Now my XYZ, go with VW Tiger Catapult!"

"Copycat…" Hiro's eyes widened as the two monsters broke apart into parts.

* * *

"Copycat?" Cyber blinked as Raiga barked.

"It's a rare card. Heck...I'm pretty sure it's out of print. It's a major old school and rare card. Like antique old." Raito explained.

"Like the famous Time Wizard, Copycat can be activated from the hand like a Spell card and copy another player's card, be it Spell, Trap...or Monster." Taiga added on.

"I don't think that card's been played since the way old times of Yugi Muto." Raito added.

"It was used by Jounouchi Katsuya to be accurate." Taiga added.

* * *

X connected to Y as normal, but instead of combining with Z, W split into two and extended a pair of upper legs that connected to the sides of Y. Z split into three parts with the main body connecting to the back. A pair of handles emerged from the tread parts that X grabbed onto as V flew around and attached to Z. Its claws connected to X's shoulders while his head fitted onto X's. Finally, Y's wings attached to Z's main body.

"Come on, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Ada shouted.

 **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon: LIGHT/8/3000/2800/Machine/Fusion/Effect:**

 **"VW-Tiger Catapult" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"**

 **This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, remove from play 1 card your opponent controls. When this card attacks, you can change the battle position of the attack target. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)**

"And now ABC Dragon Buster and the real XYZ Dragon Cannon become A To Z!"

=Spellcaster, I'm firing my load!=

"Build up, A-To-Z Dragon Buster Cannon!"

The real XYZ and ABC flew off as they split apart. X combined to Z as the necks of C and B connected under Z before Y's head connected to the end. Z's cannons extended out as the dragonic heads of B and C connected. ABC's two cannons merged with X's shoulder cannons extending them and increasing their power. Y's body adapted the wings of B and C before A's body connected to it as an additional unit and linked Y to Z's body. X's hands grabbed the additional units from B and C, extending his arms as the missile pods connected to A.

 **A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon: LIGHT/10/4000/4000/Machine/Fusion/Effect:**

 **"ABC-Dragon Buster" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"**

 **Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing cards you control with the above original names, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During either player's turn: You can banish this card, then target 1 each of your banished "ABC-Dragon Buster", and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"; Special Summon them.**

"Sona…" Hiro said backing away. _'Both final forms at once...such a miracle was pulled out by them...amazing.'_

"I activate Dragon Catapult Cannon's special effect! Once per turn, I can remove from play a card my opponent controls. Goodbye, Masked Hero Goka!"

VWXYZ then glared at Goka as its cannons aimed at the hero.

"I…" _'Wait A-To-Z's special effect…'_ he froze. _'I can't do anything to stop it…'_

"Cannons fire!" Ada ordered as Goka was fired upon and destroyed.

"Goka…" Hiro muttered.

"Now Battle!" Ada declared. "A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon...fire!"

Dragon Buster Cannon aimed all it's cannons as they charged electric blue energy before unleashing all of them. Each blast surged like lightning bolts before merging together into a giant dragon head of energy that chomped down on Acid.

"Acid…" Hiro trembled before he was shocked."Gahh!"

 **Hiro: 3900-2500**

"Dragon Catapult Cannon…" Ada said as the machine raised it's cannons at Hiro. "Fire!"

"Trap hatsudo!" Hiro grunted, "Nutrient Z!"

 **Hiro: 2500-6500-3500**

"Amazing, Hiro." Ashimov said.

"GRAHHHH!" Hiro screamed, taking the full attack and then the resulting electric shock as he was sent flying and hit the ground hard as his pupils had vanished and he lied motionless. _'I...can't stop it...the only reason Nutrient Z activated is 'because they were too surprised and confident to counter...If I try another Mask Change...they'll stop it. I can't possibly bring out a monster to stop them in one turn…'_ Hiro spoke to himself in his mind.

=Hiro the Yusha is down! Was the electric shock too much, spellcaster?=

=Well it was 3000 volts all at once...=

=That's too much pain for any one man to take all at once.=

' _Damn...I need to stand up...if I'm going to lose...then I have to at least do it standing up...Come on...move legs…'_

"I feel sorry for Hiro...I guess he underestimated us…" Ashimov said, "I hope he doesn't take it personal."

' _You're making it harder for me not to…'_ Hiro mentally rolled his eyes _'Come on, body...don't give up yet...we've been through worse…'_ he said before blinking at his Regulus doll being somehow before him, "...naze….what..are you telling me to call him?"

The doll fell over forward.

' _Come on...get up...I...I can pull off a miracle too…'_ he grunted twitching his fingers.

=Boomer I think it's time for that countdown=

=1…..2…...3…..4…=

* * *

" _Sad end,"_ Ikki scoffed.

' _Stand...teme...Stand!'_ Taiga glared at the screen.

"I do not think that will work. His body's been dealt with over 3000 volts of electricity all at once," Whisper noted, "For most humans, they'd be knocked unconscious and require medical attention."

" _...What the…?"_ Megaman pondered as he looked outside to see the figure again before in a burst of light it flew north.

* * *

=8...9….=

Before the count of 10 could be heard, the sky lit up as something fell down and slammed into Hiro.

"*gasp!" Hiro gasped for air, suddenly sitting up. "Ah...ah...god...it tastes like copper...ugh…" he groaned. "Ah...that...why do people agree to this?!" he panted before looking up to see a figure in front of him visible to him only, "...omai ka…"

The figure faded away with a nod as Hiro stood back up. He looked down at his deck as the top card began glowing. _'Masaka...kore ga...ore no kiseki.'_ he then looked at the sky, "...Ashimov...Ada… Gomen...but I've won." he said, drawing the card. "From my hand, I activate my trump card, Super Polymerization!" he shouted. "I discard one card from my hand and I can fusion summon and you can't stop it!"

=Super what?=

=Super what?!=

"I choose to fuse the Elemental HERO Sparkman in my hand...and your A-to-Z!"

"What?!" the two gasped.

"Super Polymerization lets me fuses using any card on the field, and its effect makes it so you can't negate it!" Hiro explained as A-to-Z lit up as a blue light as Sparkman lit up as a red light. "The bright light of hope shines down on evil. Fusion Summon Level 8 Elemental HERO The Shining!"

A hero clad in pure white armor floated down. Gold accents shone across his armor with a red gem in each shoulder, his sides and center of his chest, with a red gem in the center of his mask. Two Golden Arcs extended along his side with 4 floating blades around each hero grunted and crossed his arms.

 **Elemental HERO The Shining: LIGHT/8/2600/2100/Warrior/Fusion/Effect:**

 **1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 LIGHT monster**

 **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target up to 2 of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters; add those targets to your hand.**

"Even if you took out A to Z, you don't have anything against Dragon Catapult Cannon's 3000 attack point! Plus next turn we'll remove your the Shining from play."

"I activate Soul Release and remove from play the 3 Elemental Heros in my grave from play." Hiro explained. "That boosts The Shining's power by 900."

 **The Shining: 2600-3500**

"Attack!" Hiro shouted.

The Shining formed a large sphere of yellow energy before it began expanding larger and larger with burning energy.

"The Shining orb!" Hiro shouted as The Shining tossed the attack that blew apart VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon.

"Even then...we still got our life points…"

"Instant Mask change! With this I can discard one Masked Hero from my hand to summon from my extra deck another Masked HERO!" he explained slotting a monster as he activated a spell card. "And I'll chain with a second Mask Change in my hand, Double Henshin Shokan!"

The Shining grabbed a mask and placed it on as a portal opened and a second monster landed next to it. The new form of Shining was a warrior in a white body suit with Golden body armor his gauntlets extened long claws as his helmets blue eyes flashed. The other warrior was clad in pitch black armor with clawed hands and feet. With a Black beast themed helmet with a visor where the jaw opens.

"Masked HERO Anki and Koga!"

 **Masked HERO Anki: DARK/8/2800/1200/Warrior/Fusion/Effect:**

 **Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn.**

 **Masked HERO Koga: LIGHT/8/2500/1800/Warrior/Fusion/Effect:**

 **Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn.**

"Ada…" Ashimov said in worry as both monsters could now take out her 5000 life points.

"Now the end of it all...I activate…Double Attack (Team Strike)!"

"Min Gud!" Ada gasped as her eyes widened.

=Oh snap! That card has the user select a Masked HERO and another one and combines the attack points both Masked HERO Monsters to the first one!= Spellcaster exclaimed.

"I warned you two, I warned you!" Hiro said, "Koga, Anki attack Ada, Yin Yang Execution!" he shouted as the two monsters both slashed Ada.

=With Anki's 2800…plus Koga's 2500 that's...umm... Spellcaster?=

=5300 attack=

=Which means 5000 volts all at once=

"Gah!" Ada screamed in shock.

"Ada…"

"Anki, attack Ashimov! Dark Soul stealer!" at that, Anki stabbed his claws into Ashimov before slashing through him.

"...Ada…" he got out before his electric shock came next.

 **Ada: 0 - LOSE**

 **Ashimov: 0 - LOSE**

 **Hiro: 3500 - WIN**

* * *

"Oh god…" the students turned away as the electric shocks took the siblings' life, Cyber burying her head into Raito's side to not look.

"Why are you guys turning away? Hiro's got this."

"He just killed those two."

"Yeah. If he didn't act...see?" Taiga said as Hiro ran towards the two and tore open their duel disks before lighting up two wires he torn out and tore a wide enough open to apply the wires to their chests.

* * *

"Come on, damn it! Come on," Hiro said, shocking the two before performing CPR, "Come on, you two. I'm not losing you guys." he said repeating the process until…

"Koft...koft!"

=Aw...He revived them= Boomer pouted.

 ***SMACK***

=OW! The back of my head!=

"..." Hiro sighed in relief. "You two owe me your lives."

"We….we died…" Ada panted heavily, her eyes wide with slight fear, "We...we actually died for a few minutes…"

"Min gud..." Ashimov panted, "These...these Death Duels are assigning…"

"You guys will have to wash your mouths."

"Why?"

"I gave you both mouth to mouth." Hiro informed.

"...Where is the nearest bathroom?" Ada shuddered in revulsion as Ashimov smacked his lips.

"That explains the weird taste. I thought that was just a side effect of the shocks," Ashimov noted.

"Probably your sister's lipstick or lack the…"

"Boo!" Yoshihrio shouted, bursting out of the ground.

"GAH!" the two siblings yelped, moving back as Hiro raised a brow.

"Good job pushing Hiro into a corner you two. You earned it! You're now in the tournament."

"Hey! Where are the bodies?" a coroner asked, coming in with a coffin big enough for two bodies.

"Ix-nay ixnay ixnay!"

"Oh shit." the coroner gulped taking the coffin away.

"Also you two, I am happy to give you this." Yoshihiro smirked giving the siblings a letter.

"...Ada...dad said the company's fine now! A donation's taken care of the debt!"

"Okay now! Hurry up and get packed."

"Eh?"

"All the participants for the tourney are gonna spend time at Duel Academy in preparation and to enforce a friendly aspect of the competition." Yoshihiro said, "If you get to know them, you'll get to see how inferio...I mean built up a common friendship to make the tournament not one of rivalry but friendly rivalry."

"*cough* bull crap*cough*" Hiro coughed into his hand.

"So get packed! The boat leaves in an hour."

"An hour?!" the siblings panicked, "We just died."

"Yeah... Congrats and welcome to the club. Now get your annoyingly cute asses moving." Yoshihiro smiled.

"Is no one going to comment on that?" Hiro asked.

"Gee...I don't think they are." Yoshihiro chuckled.

"..." Hiro watched Ada and Ashimov run off as he picking up his doll before seeing the figure with angelic wings fly off. "...Guess I can't avoid it…"

* * *

A cup of tea was set down on a table as a figure closed a laptop having just finished watching the duel. A young man with white hair smiled as he took off a pair of glasses.

"Found you...E-Hero user." he smirked as he patted a deck. "Soon your treasure will be mine."

* * *

The next morning...

"Students, in preparation of the tournament between North Academy, the North Academy staff and I haved agreed we should build friendship. So we're going to have our opponents in the tournament as our special exchange students," Atticus informed.

"Hello everybody!" Yoshihiro cheered, appearing in the door. "Who missed me?" he laughed.

"Eww... You're an old ass student."

"I'm 27!" Yoshihiro shouted.

"Lies!"

"...Introducing for this class, Ada and Ashimov New...umm...Ne…..New…"

"Newtonian."

"Thanks, Keiki!"

"Hello." the twins greeted before all the Slifer Red students in the class surrounded them.

"How did it feel to die?"

"Why did you agree to death dueling?"

"What'd it feel like having indirect kisses from via that Hiro dude?"

"Um…?" Taiga looked at Cyber as he held up a growling Raiga. "Sick 'em?"

"Where is Hiro the Yusha…?"

"He said if you want me, I'm sleeping at the beach." Ada informed.

"..." Taiga then tried to tiptoe out of class.

"Raiga, sic Taiga if he tries to leave the class," Cyber ordered.

"ARF!" Raiga barked as he blurred off and dragged back Taiga while gnawing on his head, making him bleed.

"Cyber, you've betrayed me!" he shouted...not acknowledging the bleeding head

* * *

Hiro walked through the woods as he stopped at a spot marked by a stick stabbed into the ground, "...you came to save me...even though I left you here…" he said, kneeling down and removing the stick before he started digging. "I've made up my mind...I won't run away and I'll face it all with my inheritance...with the duty entrusted to me…" he said, still digging till he hit the paydirt and lifted out a gold box. He then opened it and out of all the cards safely tucked away in card sleeves before he picked out the very card at the top. "From now on...I'll face everything fate throws at me with my all. So please...lend me your power from now on...Neos." he said as the figure appeared behind him with a battle ready stance.

* * *

 _ **O.N: Sorry guys loved the chazz moments in the GX manga had to end it with a nod to it.**_

 _ **GT: Agreed. It was one of his better moments in either Anime or Manga in my opinion.**_

 _ **Z0: Manga Chazz was just better. You can't deny that, he was much more classic and good rival character.**_

 _ **O.N: yeah it's amazing how much manga changes things, anyway readers get use to Hiro the Yusha i've really grown to like using him so maybe i'll do my own fic with him as a center role, and if you were paying attention his true rival(?) has now located him.**_

 _ **Z0: Got to be careful what you put out there on the internet.**_

 _ **O.N: so yeah me and Z0 definitely enjoy this so we might actually spin Hiro the Yusha off.**_

 _ **Z0: it is for sure a strong desire in the back of my head to do that.**_

 _ **O.N: but right now the potential is all at duel academy, the north academy students have arrived and what have they bought with them, next chapter we'll see the results of cohabitation as the tournament nears, but you may see another Hiro duel soon as his main(?) Rival Taiga seems a bit ticked. But let's see what's happening next...preview time!**_

 _ **SZ: Yosh! Roll the preview!**_

* * *

 **Jikai, Digital Schooling GX!**

Raito: These North Academy students aren't so bad.

Ada: Trust me when I say this, me and my brother are the only ones from North Academy that aren't so full of themselves.

Atticus: Another new student...really?!

Raito: New student?

?: Hello. Tell me you guys know about the yusha.

Hiro: Raito Hikari, you're not gonna enter the tournament.

Raito: Eh?!

Hiro: I'm gonna defeat you here and when I win, you're out of the tournament. Nothing personal. This is my job.

Cyber: I know Raito won't lose. I just know he won't.

Raito: Cyber…

 **Duel 14: Revive! Hero of the cosmos! Neos the legend**

* * *

 _ **O.N: Oh boy.**_

 _ **SZ: Oh holy sh*bleep*t on a sh*bleep*t sandwhich. Things are gonna be intense next chapter.**_

 _ **O.N: Welp readers definitely tune in Next time.**_

 _ **GT: *nods* So make sure to Read and Review!**_


	14. Duel 14

_**O.N: ah ahhhh!*smashes in on a wrecking ball***_

 _ **GT: ...How did you even fit on a wrecking ball with your big LV99 body?**_

 _ **Z0: I think the answer is simple...he got an XXL wrecking ball.**_

 _ **O.N: i am OverNerd V.**_

 _ **Z0: Wait...we're missing someone.**_

 _ **O.N: let's think about it for five seconds and see if we still care….good got that settled i am the OverNerd V and i can reprogram anything game related this is my armor user Kamen Rider Zer0 in the form of Ex-Aid and i am Maximum Gamer.**_

 _ **Z0: And to add to that, *lifts off spare Ex-Aid helmet* it's just a fake bobble head, the real face is the one on his chest.**_

 _ **GT: I am GammaTron, I guess…*points at spare Ex-Aid helmet*...A BOBBLE HEAD?! Wait...HE'S JUST THE ARMOR?!**_

 _ **Z0: Eeyup, what you thought someone could live in this suit all day. Plus this way he's always hungry.**_

 _ **O.N: and i can fly up up and away! *flies off***_

 _ **Z0: That is a legit power too.**_

 _ **GT: Oi! We need you for the story, dang it! ...Flight, too? ...DAMMIT, EMU, YOU MADE THE ARMOR OP AS FUCK!**_

 _ **Z0: Would now be a bad time to mention it can do a Luffy and extendo punch and kick guys.**_

 _ **O.N: gomu gomugomugomugomu!**_

 _ **GT: ...So long as it breaks when it tries the Gears, I am good. And I call dibs on Muteki Ex-Aid.**_

 _ **Z0: Just be happy he can only become big with energy items.**_

 _ **O.N: that's your death warrant GT. *sees Z0 prepare his torturing tools* anyway last chapter i finally join in on this story with my oc hiro who uses...hero decks...and i just watch yugioh abridged funny as hell especially today episode well today as of this chapter.**_

 _ **GT: Ugh. Abridged series...Gag me with spoon.**_

 _ **Z0: Isn't that an old reference...**_

 _ **O.N: O.N V will gag you with his fist! Anyway today will be a second Hiro focused chapter cause well i just join in gonna try my best to make him important so far readers you know he knows Taiga but we know about him is nada nothing.**_

 _ **GT: True...Only thing we know is he's got Jaden's cards.**_

 _ **Z0: Mystery~**_

 _ **O.N: but the V isn't here to make you guess the V is here to tell stories begin!*programs disclaimer***_

 _ **Disclaimer: No one owns any of the original series used in this story. Those all belong to their rightful copyright holders. This is a fan made story for entertainment.**_

* * *

"And this door here belongs to the legendary slacker," Taiga said, showing Ashimov and Ada around Silfer Red's Dorm.

"The legendary Slacker?"

"Of course, my idol...Judai Yuki." Taiga explained, "No one can slackoff like him." he saluted. "Many have tried to enter this room through multiple ways. I tried to dig a hole to the room...somehow ended up in China…"

"How...how's that possible?"

"I don't know…" Taiga shrugged. "I stopped asking after that time I climbed out of a manhole in Rio. Since then no one...and I mean no one has ever…"

The door then open as Hiro walked out with nothing but a towel around his waist as he yawned and went down the stairs.

"Make that 'till today." Taiga corrected himself without a moment to even question it.

"Seems that the room likes Hiro-san," Ashimov and Ada screamed and turned to see Cyber, "Konnichiwa."

"Oh Cyber, good, these are the guys from North." Taiga introduced. "They are really smart." he whispered while covering his mouth.

"We can still hear you."

"See?" Taiga motioned to them. "By the way where's the dog? Doesn't he follow you everywhere?"

"Oh not again!" Raito exclaimed offscreen. Everyone turned their heads to see Raiga jump out of a hole. "It was just an accident...I didn't know she was in the bathroom!" Raiga just turned around before kicking dirt in his face. "Cyber, tell him to stop trying to bury me!"

"Ah! Raiga, no! Please don't bury him!" Cyber yelped.

"...That's a wolf," Ashimov pointed out.

"He's her pet." Taiga explained as Raiga sat infront of Cyber.

* * *

Hiro in his normal attire stood at the center of the duel arena in the school before taking a deep breath before drawing five cards as his duel disk turned on.

"Elemental Hero Sparkman!" he declared, "Clayman! Bubbleman! Avian! Burstinatrix!" he called out slotting the five monster card in that order across his duel disk. "Shokan!" he commanded as the five appeared before him, "...It's been awhile since you've been on these grounds, right?" he spoke as the 5 looked around. "Dueling has changed a lot since then, with all the new tech around here, you guys are practically real while in this arena." he chuckled, "I want to apologize…" he said, "I took the wrong path. I avoided summoning you all unless backed into a corner…" he said, "I thought if I relied on you too much...if I used you guys for selfish things that I was doing...I'd ruin what you stand for." he then drew a card, "But now I vow from this day onwards Hiro the Duel Killer, chooses death." he said, "and Hiro the Yuusha will rise again." he declared, holding up polymerization and dark fusion, "The light and the dark are my allies!" he declared, "I will become my own hero for my own justice..that is my wish." he told them, "So please...help me grant it." he pleaded.

The Elemental HERO's looked at eachother then back at Hiro before nodding. They then looked at Dark Fusion as he followed their eyes.

"I know this card's power...I promise you...even if I am swallowed by the darkness...I will find a brilliant light that shines from inside it!" he stated before they all nodded. Dark Fusion even seemed to glow for a moment as Hiro put it back in his deck. "..." he then turned sharply feeling a killing intent aim at him.

Sitting high in the bleachers of the stadium was a figure. He sat there obscured by the shadows. The figure leaned back and crossed his legs. Hiro focused his eyes as he looked at the seat. The most he could make out where a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at him.

"So...that is the resolve of the E-Hero user." the figure finally spoke in a man's voice. "Very well then." he said while standing up.

"You speak calmly, but I sense a desire to destroy me."

"Destiny will decide that." he explained while walking away. "Till we meet again."

"...I rather we don't."

* * *

"It's the second week here and your student avoids classes!" a teacher told Yoshihiro, "Ada and Ahimov are model students but that Hiro..."

"This is what you're doing." Yoshihiro held up his hand like a puppet as it was yapping away, "This is what you need to do." he said, making the hand puppet stop, "Got it? ...Good." he smiled, leaning back.

The principal sighed as she shook her head, "Hiro has been delivering me copies of the assignments all of you have been assigning each morning. Each one completed and with constant As and Bs."

"I told him he didn't have to worry...gah...what a free spirit." Yoshihrio sighed, "Anyway. I would like to talk now."

"Very well," she frowned.

"I want your kid...what's his name….Maito or whatever to duel Hiro." he spoke.

"...Ah. You mean Raito, correct?"

"Yeah, that one. Wait...wait...lower the pitchforks...I don't want him. No, no… This isn't any of those shenanigans." he waved his hands quickly.

"Can you blame us for over the last decade since you became headmaster of your school?" she scowled.

"Yeah and the complaints that you're gay." a teacher spoke.

"Bitch, I might be." Yoshihiro smirked.

"Unfortunately, that is not possible for me to grant. While he is my student, Raito is now being sponsored by one of the richest families in the world and as such, the current heir is the one you'll need to speak to," the principal informed.

"I don't care much, but Hiro really wants to duel him. So you better make it official or…Ohohohohoh….trust me…" he laughed at the thought.

* * *

Outside, Taiga listened in on the whole thing. He meant to ask for a duel with Hiro himself, but this was more important as he ran off to everyone. Nearby, a familiar butler lowered the PDA in his hand.

* * *

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh no reason. Also, beyond that little thing...I have good news. For both of us. See, here's the thing." he stated as he sat on the Principal's desk, much to her annoyance, "After we're done here, I need to head back, prep my guys for the next tournament with West, then South, and then East." he explained, "And boy...is it a pain. A month of rest, recharging, lessons, and making everyone build new decks. So here's a fun idea...What if we invite them over and make it a big all school tournament?"

"What?"

"It's boring having it just between us...So why not cancel this tournament and bring in everyone? Here's the deal: Raito wins against Hiro, we do it regularly; if Hiro wins, we invite everyone." He offered with a sweet smile as he leaned in close.

"I'm guessing by your confidence, you've already contacted the other Headmasters," she didn't question, but stated.

"Oh~You know me so well." he laughed, before getting serious, "Now for a promise I made…" he said pulling out a picture of a girl with short dark blue hair and emerald green eyes, "Have you seen this girl? ...it's very...very important that I have her."

"...I can't say that I have. Do you have a copy of it?" the Principal asked.

"No, and if you show or make one...I can't promise your safety." he explained.

"Being in charge of _this_ Duel Academy destroys all semblance of safety for the Headmaster," she stated, "Even being killed or a fate worse than that will possibly happen."

"This is beyond our little issues, my dear. I'm not saying this as your arch enemy, or even as a fellow pro. This is from one human to another."

"As I said; I'm more than prepared to accept the consequences as have those whom came before me leading Central Duel Academy," she replied .

"I'm going to stop this 'cause you're a stubborn little girl as always 'cause I'm being serious. There's some scary people who would even go after your mom and grandma and torture them if you speak about this girl..."

"What is it that's so…"

"The Rainbow Dragon."

"...Is that it?" she deadpanned, causing him to eye twitch, "Fine. I'll drop it for you piece of mind."

"You know one of these days, you'll wish you take my advice." he said

"Not after what you proposed at the big meeting between the four academies a year after you became Headmaster of North Academy."

"Yes, yes, whatever," he waved off, his face changing from serious back to goofy, "Anyways. I hear there is an Onsen?"

"Girls only."

"I never said I was looking for ladies."

* * *

"..." Hiro laid on the beach, snoozing, while lying back on an equally relaxed Raiga's back.

"Why does he like him!?" Raito asked as they found Raiga there.

Raiga raised his head at Raito, before pointing with his nose at another hole the wolf dug a bit away.

"Yosh yosh, Raiga-sama." Hiro said, taking out some kind of treat that made the wolf happy.

"Good day, Sir Raito," Raito turned to see Alain approach.

"Alain?" Raito blinked, "Why are you here?"

"My lady asked me to tell you that there is a duel she asks you to have," Alain explained before seeing Hiro, "Ah, and speaking of…"

"Piss off, not Alfred." Hiro said.

Alain chuckled, "Ah. A good butler, even if he was only upon pages and on screens. My lady is Sir Raito's sponsor and I am here on her behalf."

"How about she show up herself? I don't care for cowards who only send their messengers." Hiro said, "I was trying to relax here…."

"And I most humbly apologize for intruding upon that," Alain assured, "But it involves the matter of something you wish to have; a Duel."

"Don't tell me what I wish to have… What I wish to have was taken i…" he then sighed and calm down as Raiga nuzzle against his leg.

"Ah. My most humblest of apologies," Alain bowed, "I did not mean to bring up any bad memories with my wording. But if you would, the main Duel Arena has been put aside for you and any opponent you wish to duel."

Raiga tapped Hiro's leg with his paw, making him sigh.

"Forgive my rudeness...I am not in the best of moods," Hiro sighed out as Raiga tapped his leg again, "I shall talk about this at a later time. I was annoyed that my personal time was disturbed."

"And once more I humbly apologize for performing that."

"I'll be in my room..." he sighed, walking away as he held his Regulus doll close.

"...He is a man of great potential," Alain noted.

"Oh, not again!" Raito shouted as Raiga grabbed him by his pant leg.

"Grrr."

"That is a rather intelligent wolf," Alain observed.

* * *

Hiro sat back on a beanbag chair as his cards laid out all over the floor. He looked around at all of them he then gained attention to outside noises.

"Hiro! Hiro, you son of a bitch! I'm challenging you to a duel!" Taiga shouted.

"You know...He waited longer than I expected...I'm surprised he didn't Kung Fu Kick the submarine to find me," Hiro mutered.

"Cyber slipped a Yokai on me!"

"That...that explains everything... and yet nothing...cause I only know Yokai from those old legends… How would a...oh right. Now I remember, she uses some super cute chibi Yokai-themed deck." he said. "Miko Cyber...the Shinigami girl…Right. She's in the tag team tournament for the tag team picks for the School Duel… Why is her nickname cooler than mine?" he chuckled, "..." Hiro then got a text and his eyes widened at the content.

"Oi, why'd you fall into fetal position?" a student outside asked, poking Cyber.

' _I feel like someone somewhat called me that name again…'_ Cyber thought. Raiga walked up to her before growling at all the other students and chasing them away, "Thank you, Raiga...But don't bury anyone."

 **SLAM!**

"Raito!" Hiro snapped, "Raito Hikari, get your ass to the Duel Arena or I'll destroy you in your own room!" he snapped, storming off even jumping off the railing and running for the arena.

"...What did you do?" Raito asked, slowly looking at Alain.

"Oh, it was not my doing," Alain replied, "Well, aside from my lady putting a Duel Arena aside for a duel for him."

"Something is up." Taiga muttered.

* * *

"I apologise for that," a young man with white hair reaching down to his shoulders dressed in a black uniform, consisting of a black blazer with light blue trim, a red and silver striped tie, a white button up shirt, and dark black jeans with leather shoes, he smiled up from the table of the Elite 5, "Ah...just some business I had to settle." he explained as he pushed his silver rim glasses back into place, "Anyway thank you for the hospitality." he chuckled taking a sip of tea present on some china in front of him.

"It is a pleasure," Amelia smiled drinking her own tea.

"Ah really, your kindness is too much. Helping me with this sudden transfer here." he smiled sheepishly as he put his phone down, "I really don't know how to repay you. Our families being business partners aside, it's too much of a big favor."

"Oh nonsense. It's just good manners," Amelia assured as Ishtar rolled his eyes.

"You know she's just that kind…" Ishtar shook his head.

"Forgive my rudeness," a man in his twenties with slicked back black hair tied into a ponytail, maroon eyes dressed in a butler uniform consisting of a black jacket with long coat tails, a vest worn over a white shirt with a pocket watch tucked into a vest pocket it's chain hanging across his torso, black slacks and shoots; bowed to the white haired boy in formal apology.

"No problems at all, Sebastian," he shook his head.

"Master Adrien but we have to meet with the Headmaster to settle the last bit of papers." Sebastian stated as hie white glove covered hands pulled out his pocket watch to check the time.

"Ahh... but I want to watch the E-Hero's duel," Adrien pouted.

"Forgive me Master, but as the current head of the Phoenix family, you need to keep up manners." Sebastian reminded with a sly smile.

"Very well, Sebastian. Maybe if I hurry I can see it with my own two eyes." he smiled, "Come let's not be lazy."

"Thank you for welcoming us into your humble abode." Sebastian bowed his head to the others.

"Have a good day with Lady Maou," Amelia waved, "She has a monitor for each of the Duel Arenas, so she might have it on while you're doing paperwork."

* * *

"..." Hiro's eyes clenched as he thought back to simple times.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

 _A younger and eyepatch wearing Hiro watched a television screen showing off duel monsters and many things related to it._

 _"..The one with the shiny sword is gonna win…" he said as back then he was known for calling the matches of duels and he never lost a prediction. "...I'm always right...and people still play...this game...it's useless and my talent is useless…"_

 _A girl with bright blue hair reaching to her back and emerald green eyes turned to Hiro. She was wearing a blue school uniform. She looked at the screen with a smile._

 _"The opposing player is gonna summon a monster that'll win the match." Hiro spoke, the duelist in question summoning a rare monster and won the duel._

 _"Sugoi." the girl giggled. "Your guess was right."_

 _"The monsters shine brightly with some players and don't with others. The ones with the bigger shine always win."_

 _"Can you do it again?" she asked surprising Hiro._

 _"Hai?"_

 _"Can you do it again? Oh look over there! It is another duel." she smiled, pointing at another screen, "Who will win? The one with the dragon or the magician?"_

 _"...The magician...he's….he's too bright….who is he…"_

 _"..." the girl looked at him, "You don't know Yugi Muto?"_

 _"That's too bright! Why is he so bright!" He winced, covering his eyes._

 _"That's easy." the girl smiled as she raised her hands and clasped them together. "He duels with all his heart and his monsters respond. His duels make everyone happy." she explained simply._

 _"Duels don't make people happy. It's just a card game."_

 _"Hahaha...silly boy." she laughed, "Everyone knows when you see a real good duelist duel, it makes everyone happy. Because that's how it works. And you are wrong."_

 _"Oi...I-." he began as she stopped him by touching his lips with her finger._

 _"Wrong~" she smiled. "I'm happy, and that's what I feel. The reason it's so bright...maybe you don't know how to be happy?" she questioned, turning away from Hiro. "also that was a trick question, that video was an old recording!" she laughed pointing to the duel of Yugi Muto._

 _"You're bright, too… Like a rainbow."_

 _"Hehe...thank you." she smiled, "But flirting won't get you anywhere."_

 _"Oi...I wasn't..." he began before she shushed him again._

 _"You need to learn to joke...Everyone loves Jokes," she smiled. "Hm...what's a good one?"_

 _"You're not making any sense… Do you have some kind of attention disorder?" Hiro asked honestly._

 _"Maybe, but then again, I'm a kid...what's your excuse?"_

 _"I'm homeless…"_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Yeah, I'm a satellite trash."_

 _"Well why didn't you say so?" she smiled, grabbing his arm and dragging him off._

 _"Is this kidnapping?!" Hiro asked as she was too strong for him to resist._

 _"No. Adoption~"_

 _"Wait...chotto...lady...miss...girl!? Listen to me!"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"You can't ju-"_

 _"I said Adoption, so it's adoption." she said, getting in his face with a cute...yet somehow serious face._

 _"Hai...please forgive my rudeness…" Hiro felt compelled to apologise before he was dragged off semi-against his will._

 _-end flashback-_

* * *

"Since then...I finally had a reason to be glad about life." he muttered before hearing and seeing the arena get full, "I don't want a show out of this." he grumbled before sighing, trying to calm himself enough to think straight. "But...I guess I can't stop it even if I tried." he then saw a shining card and drew it out, "...I do have to break you in, don't I?" he said to the card, "Ikuze...Aibou."

"So any advice?" Raito spoke as Hiro saw him approach with Taiga and Cyber.

"Nope he's using cards he never used on me...Honestly, I never got him to use anything except those super quantum cards."

"Great...he runs one of the best Xyz engines in the game." Raito muttered.

"Trust me...Don't think you'll need to worry about them," Taiga added.

"Why…" he asked before seeing angel wings coming out of Hiro, "?!"

"Tenshi da?" Cyber asked before Raiga, who walked up next to her, barked.

"Raito Hikari…" Hiro called out, looking at Cyber, "Is that your girlfriend?"

"...EH?!" Cyber exclaimed, her face lighting up in a heavy blush, while Raiga sighed at that as he laid down and put his paws over his head.

"Why...why would you ask that?!"

"A real man is stronger when he's fighting for the girl he loves." Hiro explained simply, no signs of negative emotions, just honesty.

"He's rather blunt in his honesty, whis~" Whisper noted.

"Shut up, butler," Hiro said, "If you guys can't see it or acknowledged it, you can't get stronger...Trust me...and if you waste time, you'll regret 'cause you'll never know...when your love is stolen from you…" he spoke, his eyes holding a sad visage, "Words of wisdom."

' _This reminds me of that masked guy from those novel games Cyber-chan likes to play, whis~,'_ Whisper thought.

"When I win, Raito...you're out of the tournament," Hiro spoke after taking a sigh as he put on a serious poker face.

"?! Eh?" Cyber whispered.

"Gah! He's going to seal his sight to the cards!" Whisper freaked.

"If you win, I leave this academy forever." Hiro added, "Those are our personal terms. The Headmasters already have their own little bet going on in this duel."

* * *

"Master Adrien." Sebastian whispered the news he got.

"Oh no no no no. That won't do." Adrien shook his head as he took off a pair of rounded glasses as he blinked his bright blue eyes. "If worst comes to worst...prepare for a little intervention."

"The new Duel Disk Model is primed and ready." Sebastian said, patting a metal case.

* * *

"If you don't accept these terms, leave now. But you can't be Cyber's tag partner in the tournament anymore." Hiro informed.

"Huh?"

"Oh...so you guys were gonna be a combi?" Taiga blinked; Raiga seemed to groan as he slapped his paw on his head.

"Why are you writing me off already?!"

"Sorry, Raito, but...Hiro at the moment is nothing like my Hiro." Taiga explained. "If I had to be blunt as well...his skill is better than a certain Blue guy." he motioned his head to the Blue seats, primarily where Benkei tended to sit.

"Oi! That isn't your decision!" Cyber argued, "If Raito-san wants to be my partner, then it's his choice."

"Partner? Don't use that word so carelessly, little girl. Do you love him?"

"...He called me little," Cyber giggled with a smile.

Hiro blinked in confusion at that. Whisper facepalmed, knowing the reason why. Raiga barked, waking Cyber back to reality.

"Well fine then. Raito, do you love Cyber?"

' _This guy's obsessed,'_ mostly everyone in the audience sweatdropped before seeing a demonic giant behind him, letting out a bellow of thunder.

"I know what they were thinking," he said, "Let me make it clear to you, little academy brats, love is more powerful than you think. You love Duel Monsters, you love your families, your friends, but the greatest love is the one between heartmate once you have that you can surpass anyone. If you think that's wrong, then you don't deserve to be human."

"Heartmate?"

"Someone whose heart resonates with you. No matter of gender, age, or etc." Taiga explained.

"Like Donyorinne-san and Honoboono-san?" Cyber asked.

"Bingo." Taiga nodded. "He's basically saying if you and Raito feel like that towards one another. Come out and say it and you'll be stronger for it… My bet is he has a heartmate."

 ***thud***

"Anoanoanoanoano…" Cyber mumbled on the floor, swirls replacing her eyes.

"Seriously…?" Hiro asked as Whisper began to wave a paper folding fan over her.

"..." Taiga and Raiga just seemed to shrug their shoulders before Raiga stood guard by the downed girl.

"Then again…" Hiro blushed.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

 _Hiro was laid out on the floor with swirls replacing his eyes after receiving a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Hello?" the girl asked as she waved her hand over Hiro's face. "Ah...he's out cold...wake up...don't freak me out like that!" she pleaded, worried._

 _-end flashback-_

* * *

"I'm taking her passing out as a 'yes.' I did it all the time myself." Hiro muttered, coughing into his right fist, before speaking loudly, "So Raito are you gonna duel me for your place with Cyber or run away like a coward?" he challenged as he pointed at him.

"...I'll duel you," Raito answered, a serious expression on his face, "If I turn away from this...then I would let down not just my school down, but my friends, and my cards as well."

"Then if you won't admit it...I'll let your cards tell me!" Hiro shouted. "Your cards are a part of your heart, they shall give me the answer I seek, so let us begin then!"

 **=Duel Standby!=** With that, the solid vision system came to life as the field changed into a city street before cards rained down around them.

"DUEL!"

 **Raito: 8000**

 **Hiro: 8000**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiro declared looking at his drawn card, "I summon Elemental HERO Neos Alius!"

With that, a portal opened on the street before a figure jumped out. The figure spun around while punching and kicking before the light shone on them revealing them in full. Standing there was a short, young-looking hero with an all white body, his forearms and shins covered in what seemed to be solid armor with blades extending from above his elbows. Blue marks flashed across his body and the cuffs of his shin armor, his blue gloves and boots touched the ground, a fin formed on his head as his blue eyes shone along with a round gem in his chest.

 **Elemental HERO Neos Alius: LIGHT/4/1900/1300/Warrior/Gemini/Effect: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.**

● **This card's name becomes "Elemental HERO Neos" while it is on the field.**

"Next I discard Neo Space Pathfinder and send it to the Graveyard."

"Neos Alius?" Luna pondered as Raiga dragged Cyber over to her, "Neo Space Pathfinder? Those must be new cards for the line...Do they create a new kind of Xyz?"

Raiga shrugged as he somehow sat Cyber in the chair next to her, before he leaned her over to rest against Luna's left shoulder. He then barked a student out of the chair to Cyber's left before taking it as his own. Taiga picked up the student to Luna's right before tossing them into an empty seat away from them before sitting down.

"When I discard Neo Space Pathfinder ,her special effect activates." Hiro explained as a card extended out of his deck. "I don't like this city. Let's go really outdoors!" he explained, grabbing the card as the duel disk shuffled his deck for him. "I activate the field spell card Neo Space!"

The field spell slot opened so he could slide the card in. After a moment the system flashed as it was overwritten and the city faded away into golden stardust. Raito looked down in surprise before noticing everything around him had changed into an endless colorful expanse of multi-color tinted space. Stars and swirling galaxies floated around them, as it seemed like they were floating around on nothing.

"Well, I'm gonna say it…..SPPPACCCCEEEEE!-!-!-!"

"Damn it...beat me to it!" Taiga complained.

" _Note to self for later...this is kind of trippy."_ Hiro mentally noted as he looked around his field spell. "Turn end."

"Alright. Ore no turn...draw!" Raito declared as he drew his sixth card, "Since you have a monster on your side of the field, I can special summon Net Savior Gyroman in attack mode!"

" _Hey-o~! Man, it feel like it's been months!"_ Gyroman beamed as he swooped in in Gyro Mode before transforming, _"...Where the heck am I? Feels like a bad acid trip or something."_

"Resist...urge...to make...Transformers joke…" Hiro grunted.

"HE'S MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!" Taiga shouted.

"Okay, urge jokes aside... Alius, that's a pervert. You know what we do with his kind," Hiro said as Alius nodded excitedly like a kid.

" _...Usual wager for others who know Gyroman's a pervert?"_ Meddy suggested to Roll.

" _Yep."_

" _Pretty ladies,"_ Alius pointed out in a young child's voice.

" _Demon ladies, more like it…"_ Gyroman mumbled.

" _Ali gonna hurt quagmire man bad for insulting the oneechans,"_ Alius made a cute, almost pouty, angry face...despite having no mouth. Many female students began falling for the cuteness already.

"This is almost as bad a when Cyber summoned those two Komainu together and they started playing with a Swords of Revealing Light used on her in a duel," Taiga muttered.

"...ahem! Next, I play the spell Double Summon, allowing me a second normal summon this turn!" Raito continued, "For my first one, I summon Net Savior Torchman in attack mode!"

" _Raah!"_ Torchman roared as he appeared via a pillar of fire, _"About time you….where are we?"_

" _My guess? An acid trip,"_ Gyroman muttered.

"Next I use my second Normal Summon to bring out Net Savior Meddy!"

" _Aw crud…."_ Gyroman muttered as the Nurse themed NetNavi appeared on the field.

" _...onii-chan, I don't wanna fight pretty lady."_

"Don't worry." Hiro assured, "Oi, Raito. For your information, I will not be using Alius to attack your Meddy."

" _Unfair!-!"_ Gyroman shouted.

" _Aw~ Xie-xie,"_ Meddy waved at Alius.

"That's fine with me...because he's about to go to the graveyard. Gyroman attack!"

"From my hand, I activate two quick spells! Rush Recklessly and Forbidden Chalice, boosting Alius's Attack Points by 700 and 400!"

 **Neos Alius: 1900-2600-3000**

" _...Aw cru-"_ Gyroman began.

"Neos Alius, Star Break!" Hiro said as Neos Alius charged forward for a flying headbutt and like a shark hit gyroman below the the belt with his fin which then grew larger like a rainbow blade, cutting the Navi in two.

"Ow…." All the men in the arena said holding their hands between their legs as the color drained from them.

 **Raito: 8000-7100**

"Darn...sorry, Gyroman," Raito muttered, "Before I end my turn, I activate Meddy's effect. By flipping a coin once per turn, I get one of two effects. If I get heads, I gain 300 Life Points for each card in my hand, but if it lands on tails, you lose 200 for each card in your hand."

"AHAHAHAAHAHA!" Hiro laughed.

"...What's so funny?"

"The fact you think you're the only one with that trick...but at least I can do it without a coin toss."

"I'm confused," Taiga said, "Who else?" he asked as Raiga raised up his paw.

"Yeah, I'm with you there, amigo," Luna replied, "This is more confusing than learning ballet."

"He has something that can do Meddy's recovery trick…?" Raito questioned.

"Saa…" Hiro began as he put his hand at the top of his deck. "Flip that coin."

"...Mmm…" Raito pondered for a moment, "...Better not risk it just in case. I end my turn by playing my last two cards facedown."

"Ore no….Draw!" Hiro declared as he smiled, "Time for you all to witness the true power of Neos." he smiled, "First I activate Alius's Gemini Effect! By Double Summoning him, I can turn him into an effect monster!" he stated as Alius began glowing. "Alius' monster effect lets his name be treated as simply Elemental HERO Neos!" he declared as Alius began to grow until he was over 6 feet tall and his muscles began growing till he was ripped.

" _Oh wow…"_

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Taiga joked.

"Ugh…" Cyber moaned as she came to, "Wh...What the…" she looked at the field, "...Did I get Inspirited by a Baku and Fumin at the same time again?"

"Now I summon one of Neos' 6 greatest aibous!" Hiro exclaimed. "First I activate the Continuous Spell, Common Soul!" With that, a spell card formed on the field showing Neos as lights floated around him. "This card lets me select one monster on the field, in this example Alius as Neos." he said as 'Neos' flexed his muscles. "And from my hand I can summon one Neo-Spacian Monster and increase his ATK Points by that card's ATK points!"

"Current or original?"

"Original. It says by the ATK points of the card, so here's a quick lesson. When a card explains by a card yet to be on the field, it's always original. If you're gonna be a pro, learn to read between the lines for the details." Hiro explained. "The Monster I choose is Air Hummingbird!"

At that, a green Galaxy began glowing before a figure flew out of it. A tall humanoid hummingbird with red feathers covering his entire body floated down, long white wings with pink interior feathers fluttered out. His hands and feet covered in black boots and gloves as he put his hands on his hips.

 **Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird: WIND/3/800/600/Winged-Beast/Effect: Once per turn: You can gain 500 Life Points for each card in your opponent's hand.**

 **Neos Alius: 2400-3200**

"But next, before I go on to the main show, I first use Card of Sanctity so we both have 6 cards in our hands. Then I will activate Hummingbird's monster effect, once per turn I can gain 500 life points for each card in your hand." Hiro explained as Air Hummingbird flew over Raito's monsters before flowered formed from each new card in his hand.

" _Thanks for the meal, kid!"_ Air Hummingbird smiled as he sucked the nectar out of each flower.

"Wait... then he gets…" Luna gasped.

"...3000 Life Points?!" Cyber gasped.

 **Hiro: 8000-11000**

"Such a massive boost." Taiga muttered.

"I'm not done yet." Hiro said as he did a Kamen Rider-esque pose, with his legs spread apart as he held his left arm across his chest and his right arm pointing off and up to the sky, as did his monsters.

"Huh?" some people pondered.

"Next up, it's Fusion time!" he declared.

"Eh?" they all asked.

"But he didn't activate a spell," some students muttered.

"Neo-Spacian don't need no stupid spell to fuse!" Hiro declared. "When Neos needs his friends they come to his side and fuse with him!" he explained "Saa Contact Fusion shokan!" he declared as the rainbow like space turn completely green and unrelenting winds were released.

'Neos' and Hummingbird then flew off before they dove into a galaxy. After a moment the Galaxy was destroyed before a figure flew out from the star dust. Long wings extended out, revealing Neos...but his body was bright red with blue streaks along his torso. His forearms were clad in black armored gloves with yellow claws, his shins covered in black armor with feather spikes, and white boots. His fin now formed a spike behind his head and extended in front like a beak. White wings with pink interior feathers spread out as he swung his arm stopping the winds.

"Koi, Level 7! Hero of the Cosmic Winds! Elemental HERO Air Neos!" Hiro introduced as Neos landed in front of him.

 **Elemental HERO Air Neos: WIND/7/2500/2000/Warrior/Fusion/Effect:**

 **"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird"**

 **This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. This card returns to the Extra Deck during the End Phase.**

"It's like the A-Z cards!" Luna gasped.

"No, it's not. Their union monsters separately. Their effects require them being equip. They did it with no tricks at all."

"But they did it without needing a spell card like the AZ cards," Cyber noted.

"That's Contact Fusion!" Hiro explained, "Where simply coming into contact awakens a powerful Fusion. Only two warriors who call one another Nakama can pull this wonderful miracle off!" he explained, "Furthermore, my cards don't go to the grave or get banished. Rather, I shuffle them back into my deck, meaning they get a chance to return to the field!"

"Nani?" Taiga gawked. "But that also means the fusion can't be defeated if you can bring back the materials."

"And thanks to Neo Space, he gains a 500 atk point boost, and it negates a Contact Fusion's time limit of one turn!"

 **Air Neos: 2500-3000**

"That's it?" Raito asked, "His attack points barely changed, and you basically told me the weakness."

"Yep but there's a flaw in your logic."

"What?"

"What are the chances I'd let you exploit said weakness?" Hiro informed, "I know the flaw in this combo is my Field Spell's presence, but wait...I have a retort to that!" he said as he played a spell card before a light shot up and enclosed around the area, "This is Field Barrier, a Continuous Spell card that protects my Field Spell, meaning you can't destroy it with spells or slotting a new field spell." Hiro explained, "Even if you did have the cards to destroy all my spells, Field Barrier will make sure my Neo Space remains. You'll need at least a two card combo that I won't give you the room to pull off."

"You're quick."

"And your practice."

"I'm what?" Raito blinked.

"Neos is my best deck and I'm using you to get practice with it, so consider yourself lucky." he explained, "This is my first time using this deck and all of its cards. I've just empowered it with some cards from my toolbox of cards. I have yet to see every possible combo and play I can pull off. Honestly, this current build is just a quick fix. My deck isn't even perfect yet." he explained slotting another spell. "I play Pot of Greed...do you know what it does?" he smirked.

"It lets you draw two cards. Everyone knows that," Raito replied.

"Gee...way to kill a Meme." Hiro replied as he drew the cards, "Kono card...NEX…" he then looked at his hand and then at Raito, "First I play Double Summon so I can summon Chrysalis Chicky!"

At that, a mass of light formed a light pink cocoon shape with many holes. Inside of it was a baby chick of a red hummingbird...though it looked a bit more like a woodpecker.

 **Chrysalis Chicky: WIND/2/600/400/Winged-Beast/Effect: You can Tribute this card while "Neo Space" is on the field to Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" from your hand or Deck.**

"Aw~" many female students cooed at seeing the little monster as Hiro took out bird food and the chicky began to eat it.

"There, there... Arigato for coming." Hiro smiled.

"Why aren't you cooing over it?" Luna asked, looking at Cyber.

"It's just a bird in some sort of cocoon, at least to me," Cyber replied.

"Next I use Chicky's monster effect and swap him for his adult form," Hiro explained.

Chicky began glowing before its cocoon cracked and Air Hummingbird returned to the field.

"Oh no…" Raito muttered as the Neo Spacian floated up into the sky.

" _Buffet time!"_ Air Hummingbird laughed as flowers formed from the cards in Raito's hand.

"Since it's the same turn and you've had no chance to get rid of those cards, that means my Life points go up another 3000!" Hiro exclaimed as Air Hummingbird began drinking.

" _Phew...I'm stuffed."_ he laughed, leaning back and floating down next to Air Neos as he patted his belly before belching.

 **Hiro:11000-14000**

"His Life Points are even higher now!" one student gawked.

' _Little do they even know if my Life Points were at the lowest...it'd be an instant win for me.'_ Hiro mental reminded himself as he looked at Air Neos, _'But the more Life Points, the less I have to worry about this.'_ he looked down as Soul Charge in his hand. "Saa, the evolution stage isn't over yet!"

"Evolution?" people muttered.

"From my hand, I activate the spell card, NEX!" Hiro shouted, holding up the card before he slotted into the Duel Disk, the card formed behind Air Hummingbird as it began glowing green. "When I use this card I can choose one Neo-Spacian on my side of the field and send it to the grave, then I can summon one Level 4 Fusion monster from my Extra deck." Hiro explained as the extra deck slot on his duel disk opened and ejected a card he wanted. "And since these follow a pattern, I summon a relatively new addition to this line up." he explained as he removed Air Hummingbird and held up a purple card before it began glowing and an image formed in it, "Shining evolution brought upon by cosmic power, grow and become stronger, Shinka Shoukan! Neo-Spacian Aureo Hummingbird!"

Air Hummingbird flew up before green light surged into him. His body began to glow crimson as his wings grew larger before a smaller second pair grew under his main wings. His body became more muscular as his hands grew into sharper claws, the feathers on his grew out before splitting into two that branched out. The red glow cracked and faded away like a shell, revealing white feathers forming a mask over his face as his beak became sharper. His feathers along his body became more dynamic as his wings turned pure red.

 **Neo-Spacian Aureo Hummingbird: WIND/4/1000/1100/Winged-Beast/Fusion/Effect:**

 **This card's name is also treated as "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird". This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "NEX". Once per turn, you can deal 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card in their hand.**

"At this moment me Aureo Hummingbird's evolved effect activates, whereas Air Hummingbird replenished mine, Aureo deals damage to you!" Hiro explained.

"Nani? But that means…" Taiga's eyes widened.

"3000 points of effect damage." Luna gasped.

Aureo Hummingbird then charged at Raito before swinging head rapidly and pecking at his chest repeatedly. Each strike sent him stumbling back a step before the last peck sent him flying down and onto his rear.

 **Raito: 7100-4100**

"You know if Aureo was Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star you'd already be dead."

"He's right!" Taiga shouted.

"Oh gee that's supporting!"

"I'm still right!"

"Now Battle!" Hiro said as Air Neos flew into a galaxy. He then began spinning as he kicked up a wind that absorbed the galaxy into a tornado. "Cosmos Blust!" he shouted as Air Neos aimed at Torchman before flapping his wings ending the tornado of star dust flying right at him.

"Trap activate! Stone Body!" Raito called out pressing the button on his duel disk, "With this, my Torchman and Meddy are safe from destruction!"

"But you still take damage!" Hiro roared as the wind blasted past Torchman and right into Raito before slamming him into the edge of the field.

 **Raito: 4100-2600**

"One face down, Turn end." Hiro finished his turn with a single face down.

"In one Turn he's shaved Raito's life points down to less then 3000…" Luna said in worry.

"Nani…"

"Why bother continuing? Remember what the term once per turn mean?"

"Why wou…." Raito's eyes then widened.

"Oh no…" Whisper's eyes widened, "The moment Raito draws, Hiro can use his evolved woodpecker's effect again!"

"It's a Hummingbird!" Hiro defended his monster.

" _...Did he just call me a woodpecker?!"_ Aureo Humminghird growled as he shook his fist at Whisper. Auero then looked at Whisper and pecked at the air and holes appeared on Whisper, who fell on the floor like he got riddled with bullets.

"...You'd be surprised how often this happens to me when Jibanyan gets a cold…" Whisper muttered as he fell over.

"This is the power of a man in love, Raito Hikari...now before I defeat you...I'll ask you one question." he said before taking out a photo, "When did you last see this girl and what was she doing?"

"...What?" Raito blinked twice.

"Answer the question!" Hiro growled. "This has nothing to do with this duel, this is something serious!" he said, tapping the picture. "This person is all I care about. Compared to her, nothing else matters."

"And why is that? She your girlfriend?" a Blue mocked.

"My wife."

"What?!"

"She liked sword art online wanted to get internet married." a very faint blush on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Raito replied, "I've never seen that girl before."

"Don't lie to me, Hikari!" Hiro growled.

"Anyone else lost right now?" Taiga asked as Raiga raised up his paw and Cyber and Luna raised their hands.

"This shows the aptitude of public schooling..." a voice said as they turn to see Adrien and Sebastian drinking tea and eating cake.

"I'm not lying. I have never seen her before," Raito argued.

"Then why did someone send me an image of the two of you in the same place together!?" Hiro shouted loudly. "If you're lying to me, I will make you pay!"

"Master, look at the E-Hero user. Tell him the woman he loves been seen and he'll maul you like a wild bear to find her," Sebastian chuckled. "I can't say I dislike that type of mindset."

"So...now he shows what a Hero he really is," Adrien muttered, his face serious, "I can't believe that image we sent him did that much."

"You sent him the image?" Taiga asked as they all stood up and looked at them.

"I wanted the E-Hero user to show me 'it,'" Adrien explained.

"It?" Cyber repeated as she looked back at the arena before noticing something.

"Now...Hiro The Yusha...Show me the true form of him," Adrien muttered.

"Stand up, Raito! Stand up so I can beat you down again in front of your friends and your woman until you feel like talking! Or are you gonna man up and be the one who beat me down?!" Hiro challenged.

"I honestly don't know who she is!" Raito persisted as Meddy helped him up before he drew once he was fully standing.

"I activate Aureo Hummingbird's effect!" Hiro declared as Aureo flew at Raito while Meddy let go of Raito.

" _MEDDY, NOW!"_ Torchman roared before slamming his 'hands' onto the ground, unleashing a pillar of flames around him and Aureo.

Meddy ran behind Raito and snatched something off the 'floor,' _"Got it!"_

"They saw it!" Cyber beamed as Aureo erupted from the flames, a battered Torchman left behind.

"Action Magic, Acceleration!" Raito declared suddenly as he slotted the card, "All effect damage becomes 0!"

"Ahh... He played the hero weakness."

"Weakness?"

"The E-Hero user will never rely on anything but his own deck." Adrien explained, "He's...what the term?"

"Thick Headed." Sebastian corrected. "It is a term used by Duelists who refute the Action Duels and the Action Cards."

"Now it's time for that come back you were expecting!" Raito frowned. "I never got to thank you for the hand refill you gave me."

"Ike, Raito!" Taiga cheered.

"So get ready because I offer Meddy and Torchman to summon Net Savior Colonel to the field in Attack Mode!"

Both Net Saviors nodded before the vanished. A second later and Colonel appeared from a beam of light. He swung his red arm out as it turned into its sword configuration.

"A regular Advanced Summon," Hiro muttered.

"Hmm…" Adrien smiled, "That card's a real doozy."

"I discard two cards to special summon two Colonel Soldiers in Attack Mode!" Raito continued.

" _Men!"_ Colonel commanded as two holes appeared at his sides before two soldiers in all black emerged from the waist up from them, armed with guns and riot shields.

 **Colonel Soldier x2: DARK/3/1000/1000/Warrior/Token**

"And this is supposed to turn the tides how?" Hiro asked.

"Two ways," Raito smirked, "I activate the Spell Card Cross Divide! Sure, it costs Colonel his attack for the turn and that I need him out in the first place, but get this. He can remove from play all your cards on the field!"

"Nani?" Hiro asked.

" _Order acknowledged,"_ Colonel stated before grabbing his jacket and throwing it at Hiro before it expanded and enshrouded the entire field.

"Que? Why did he do…" Luna began to ask before Colonel swung his blade twice, splitting the cloak and revealing all but Neo Space and a shielding Hiro had been sliced cleanly into four parts on his field, "SANTA MARIA!"

"What she said!" Taiga agreed, Raiga howling in surprise.

"And so the first Neos goes down," Adrien mused.

"Now to deal with Neo Space! I activate Colonel's second effect by offering one of the Colonel Soldiers!"

" _Dismissed,"_ Colonel ordered as the one on his left went back into its hole before sealing it up.

"Now, Colonel can remove one card from your hand or your field from play! Colonel, target Neo Space itself!"

" _Screen…"_ Colonel shifted into a swinging stance, _"DIVIDE!"_

Colonel swung...and Neo Space parted from the force of the swing. In the stands, the students that had been sitting in the direction of the swing had barely moved out of the way as a gash was formed between the seats.

" _...Too much force,"_ Colonel muttered, looking at his blade with a frown, _"More training is in order…"_

"YOU APOLOGIZE TO EVERY SWORDSMAN AND APPRENTICE AND BEGINNER THIS INSTANT!" many of the students that use sword-based monsters shouted.

"..." Hiro yawned at that, "Okay, you're waking me up now. Show me something really b worthy."

"Man, his poker face gets me so riled up." Taiga groaned crushing some peanut in his hands.

"So...what's the next play, Mister Raito?" Adrien pondered as he leaned back in his seat, Sebastian pulling out another tea set from seemingly nowhere.

"Glad you asked…" Raito began as a pillar of fire appeared on his field, "Since Torchman is in the Graveyard, I can special Summon Net Savior Heatman in Attack mode!"

A flame burst on the ground before it revealed a new monster. This one seemed to be shaped like a giant lighter. Its body was blockish and colored in yellow with a symbol on its chest resembling a puff of fire. The top of the lighter flipped open to reveal a flaming robot head, a screen-like face lit up with a jagged fang like mouth, two flaming orbs...literal fire spewing from them. Two long tubes wiggled around as the nozzle like ends widened as robotic hands formed, from the flames, the same symbol on the back of each hand, and 4 fingers shaped like barrels per hand.

 **Net Savior Heatman: FIRE/7/2800/2250/Pyro/Effect: If 'Net Savior Torchman' is in the Graveyard: Special Summon this monster. When this monster is destroyed in battle: Special Summon 'Net Savior Torchman' from your Graveyard.**

" _Ahahahaha! I'm back, bitches!"_ Heatman cackled, _"Now this party can really start!"_

"Not yet. We still have one more member to call out," Raito stated with a grin, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back one of the cards I discarded earlier this turn! Ike, Net Savior Megaman!"

" _Hey, Raito, why was Gyroman saying that he had an acid trip or something?"_ Megaman asked as he appeared, _"Did Meddy sneak a pill into his food for being pervert again?"_

"Long story. For now…" Raito began as he placed his last two cards into his spell/trap zone, "I play my last two cards, Charge Shot and Flame Sword, equipping them to both Megaman and Heatman respectively!"

 **Megaman: 2500-3200**

 **Heatman: 2800-3500**

"Normally Flame Sword gives a monster 500 ATK, but if equipped to a Fire Attribute monster, it gives them 700 instead," Raito smirked as one of Heatman's hands turned into a flaming blade of energy.

"Go Raito!" Taiga cheered.

"Ganbatte!"

"Go get 'em!"

"Battle! Megaman, Heatman, Colonel Soldier Token, attack him directly!" Raito declared.

Hiro held up his free hand as the three monsters all fired their attacks at him. A flaming sword beam absorbed into a charged shot from Megaman. The blast slammed into Hiro sending him sliding back across the field before the Token tackled into him and send him falling down to the ground.

 **Hiro: 14000-6300**

Hiro groaned as his shirt had a large burn hole, and a bruise formed on his chest. "..." he then cough a little, seeing a bit of blood on his hand, "..heh...nice." he muttered, wiping it off on his pants.

"Now he's made him get serious." Adrien smiled.

"Hey….you alright?" Raito asked in concern.

"Heh." Hiro smiled. "I take it back…" he sighed.

"Take it back?" Raito asked.

"That you were practice...you're worth using these cards." Hiro explained. "Raito Hikari...let me respond to your determination with all of my own." he said as the angel wings from earlier came back.

"Nada kore…"

"Please...continue your turn, Raito-kun." Hiro stated, holding his hand out for him to continue.

"R...right…" Raito nodded, "Turn end…"

Hiro closed his eyes as he held his hand out and slowly flexed all his fingers. "Ore no…." he paused his eyes opened suddenly. "TURN!" he roared as he drew his card while swinging his arm out, whipping up a sudden gust of wind. "...and my victory." he stated as he looked at the card while holding it upside down to prevent others from seeing his draw.

"...I don't like the sound of that…" Raito whispered, "Brace yourselves, minna."

"First I play Graceful Charity and send two cards to the grave and draw 3." Hiro explained doing so, "Next I'll borrow your play, Monster Reborn...come to my side, ore no Aibou! Elemental HERO Honest Neos!"

The symbol of Monster reborn formed in the air above of Hiro as it began glowing brightly before it turned into a spiral Galaxy. A figure then flew out of it while spinning, two streams of light formed behind the figure before they furled out into two long angelic wings. Elemental HERO Neos formed from the light as his wings extended out, the edge most feathers a tint of green as armor covered the top of his wings. Neos shouted as he pumped his arms down and floated above all of them, light and feathers falling to the ground.

 **Elemental HERO Honest Neos: LIGHT/7/2500/2000/Warrior/Effect: During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "HERO" monster on the field; it gains 2500 ATK until the end of this turn. During either player's turn: You can discard 1 "HERO" monster; this card gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Elemental HERO Honest Neos" once per turn.**

"Honest...Neos?" Raito repeated as the HERO looked down on him while crossing his arms.

"It's here." Adrien smiled. "The shining new hope of the E-Hero's."

"Kira~" Cyber awed.

"Amazing~" Luna whispered.

"Whoa…" Taiga muttered in awe.

Raiga howled loudly at the sight of the monster.

"I left him buried at this academy for 10 straight years." Hiro explained as Honest Neos set down on the ground, "I buried away my past, but now I shall accept it so I may face tomorrow. With my acceptance of his power, I turn my back on my past and its mistakes. Now I shall move forward till I reach the end of my road." he explained as he flexed his arm as Honest Neos mimicked his movement before they both pointed at Raito. "So Raito-kun...accept the feelings we put into this next attack!" he shouted as he grabbed a card from his hand. "At this moment, I send Elemental HERO Bladedge from my hand to the grave to give its Attack power to Honest Neos!"

" _What_?!" everyone gasped in their native tongues.

Honest Neos jumped into the air as a spectral image of Bladedge formed in front of him before absorbing into him. Honest Neos then roared to the sky as his body was covered in a golden aura.

 **Honest Neos: 2500-5100**

"But I'm still not done!" Hiro said as he grabbed another card in his hand that was glowing, "From my hand, I activate the effect of the Monster Honest!" he exclaimed as Honest Neos wings grew larger and began glowing gold. "When Honest is discarded to the grave, I chose one Light Atribute monster on my field, and when it attacks a monster during the damage phase, it gains Attack Points equal to the target of our attack!"

" _Uh oh…"_ Megaman and Heatman gulped.

"I shall face your Ace with my Ace!" Hiro shouted as he pointed at Megaman, "Let our souls clash, Raito-kun! Honest Neos...Neos Justice!"

" _...It was nice knowin' ya,"_ Heatman patted Megaman's back before he flew behind Raito and Colonel.

Honest Neos flew up high as his wings grew larger before he tucked them in and he flew down while covered in a burning fold aura.

 **Honest Neos: 5100-8400**

Honest Neos roared as the gem on his forehead began glowing. He then began raining blasts that cornered Megaman into one area. Honest Neos surged all his energy into his right fist as he reared it back, his fist now covered in bright golden light. Megaman looked up and aimed just as Neos was mere inches away. Both warriors then launched their attacks at the same moment. Fist and blast collided at the same time, causing a large and blinding light.

"I...activate Stone Body's second effect…" Raito grunted, trying not to be blown away by the blast, "By removing it from my Graveyard, battle damage I take this turn is reduced to zero….G-gah!" he cried out as he was blown back by the impending shock wave.

"Hm." Hiro smirked as the light finally faded to reveal Honest Neos standing over Megaman.

" _You fought well and valiantly."_ Neos spoke, looking down at Megaman.

" _Heh...you're not...so bad...yourself…"_ Megaman panted out.

" _Be proud, young hero, your soul was felt from your attack. Let us one day meet again."_ Neos nodded as Megaman faded away in light.

"Out of respect for Neos' praise, he'll only be battling your Megaman." Hiro explained as he grabbed two cards and set them. "I play two face downs, and use the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Bladedge back to my hand." he said smiling at the card, "Arigato for lending us your power earlier." he smiled to the card. "Turn end."

 **Honest Neos: 8400-2500**

"M….My….My turn…" Raito grunted as he stood up, "D….draw…" he managed to draw the top card of his deck, "..." _'...I might as well keep this handy just in case…'_ he thought as he placed the card into his Spell/trap zone, "I play a card facedown...and then have Colonel, his soldier, and Heatman switch to Defense mode. Turn end."

"Ore no Turn!" Hiro shouted drawing a card. "...I play another field spell card, Skyscraper!"

Tall buildings shot up around them before the area turned into a large city in the middle of the night.

"Next I'll activate my facedown card, Card of Demise! With this I can draw five new cards, but in 5 turns, whatever is left in my hand will be discarded." Hiro explained drawing his full hand. "Next I play Stop Defense, and swap your Colonel into attack position." stated slotting a card.

Colonel grunted as his body disobeyed his desires as he was forced to stand up once more.

"Next from my hand, I activate the spell card Fusion Substitute!"

"Fusion...Substitute?" Raito asked.

"Fusion Substitute does what you'd guess: it's a sub for the normal card Polymerization." Hiro explained, "With a little more to it though." he smirked. "Next up comes the Fusion! Come on Elemental HERO's Avian and Burstinatrix!"

The two monsters formed behind Hiro, they then floated up into a spirlaing portal while glowing blue for Avian and Red for Burstinatrix. The two then began spiraling around as light as the portal sucked them in. After a moment, the portal flashed as a figure formed inside of it.

"Swirling winds and bursting flames spiral together to form a new Hero! Let your wing spread across the sky and your roar shake the hearts of those who harm others! Fusion Shokan!" Hiro chanted as the figure landed down on the ground. "Level 6! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

A man with green and black skin stood before Raito, a red dragon tail swished around behind him, while his entire right arm was that of a dragon with green eyes, his left arm had razor sharp claws as a white wing spread behind his left shoulder.

 **Elemental HERO Flame Wingman: WIND/6/2100/1200/Warrior/Fusion/effect: "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"**

 **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

Flame Wingman raised his dragon arm as it roared and began forming flames.

"Now I suppose you know what this combo is all about." Hiro explained motioning to the field. "This is a combo made famous by none other than the great duelist who first used this deck!"

"One of the Legendary duelist...Judai Yuki…" Raito whispered with wide eyes, "This...this is the exact combo that got him into Duel Academy…"

"That's right! Now Flame Wingman, Skyscraper Shoot!" Hiro ordered as Flame Wingman jumped onto the tallest building.

 **Flame Wingman: 2100-3100**

Flame Wingman then leapt off the building before aiming it's dragon arm at Colonel. The arm unleashed a torrent of flames that coated its entire body as he dropped at his target.

"...I don't think so…" Raito whispered as one of is facedowns flipped up, "Rush Recklessly!"

"Face down open!" Hiro shouted, "Magic Deflector, at this moment, all equip, field, continuous and Quick-play cards are negated!"

A small little robot formed as it aimed a satellite dish at Raito's side of the field and blasted the Rush Recklessly spell card destroying it.

"...Damn…" Raito whispered, hanging his head as the attack was getting closer, "Looks like we lose minna…"

" _Wait...Did he say_ all _equip, field, continuous, and quick-play cards are negated?"_ Heatman asked.

"Yeah...he…" Raito began before his eyes widened, "?! That's right…"

"..." Hiro smirked at that, "So he actually noticed."

"Skyscraper is negated this turn too thanks to Hiro's trap." Adrien smiled.

 **Flame Wingman: 3100-2100**

" _But...why is he still attacking?"_

"My last reserved face down, Emergency Eject!" Hiro explained as a platform formed under Honest Neos. "I return Honest Neos to my hand!" he explained holding up the card, "But then I activate his hand effect, by discarding him, I can boost one Elemental HERO's ATK points by his!"

" _What_?" everyone gasped.

Neos jumped high into the sky, passing Flame Wingman. Neos flipped around before flying down and into Wingman's back, becoming a glowing aura. After a moment Wingman's wing was replaced by Honest Neos two wings as his flames became golden in color.

 **Flame Wingman: 2100-4600**

"SkyscraperCosmic Shoot!" Hiro shouted.

Flame Wingman then punched his dragon arm as he unleashed a stream of sparkling golden flames that reshaped into Neos while crashing into Colonel.

 **Raito: 2600-1000**

"Flame Wingman effect shouldn't be forgotten! Now your monster's attack points are dealt to you as damage." he said as the flaming Neos continued on straight for Raito.

Raito grunted as Neos tackled into him before forming a pillar of fire with him in the center. Raito grunted as he tries to resist the attack but screamed once the flames finally dispersed.

 **Raito: 1000-0 - LOSE**

 **Hiro: 6300 - WIN**

Hiro started to leave as he put his deck away, feeling satisfied.

"Raito!" Taiga shouted, jumping down to check on him.

"Oh man. Cyber, get Dr. Shizuka," Luna ordered as she jumped down after Taiga.

"H-Hai!" Cyber nodded as she ran off.

"Did he meet your expectations, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Enough." Adrien smiled, "And thanks to him...now all of the best new generations duelists will be brought to one location." he mused as he stood up. "Now...I need to have a meeting with Mister Raito."

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Yoshihiro laughed at the principal, who looked a bit in shock before settling into a soft laugh, "Oi. Why are you laughing?"

"Joke's on you," she smirked before handing him a slip of paper, "I already made the arrangements with the other academies for an All School Duel."

"Well, that's not why I'm laughing. Now your little rookie's been kicked out."

"Funny...I thought they merely agreed he can't partner with Cyber."

"What...how? At first, he went…" Yoshihiro started before she held up a recording, "You cheeky brat...alright...fine." he frowned, "But I'll have the most fun at the end of this day." he said, leaving and running right into Hiro, who grabbed him by the collar, "...Yep. Most fun."

"If you need torturing devices for interrogations, just ask," the principal smiled before closing the door to her office, leaving them out.

"I want information." Hiro demanded. "I was told she was spotted at this school. Someone tricked me with Raito, so who spotted her…?"

"...Participate in the tournament. She'll be there."

"What does that mean?"

"Let me explain this in a way that will make total sense to you." Yoshihiro smirked, "You are the E-Hero user, correct?"

"What of it?"

"Well you know your history...who was the Legendary Rival of the first E-Hero user?"

"Umm….he didn't have rivals. He had friends. Closest would be the hell kaiser."

"Alright, then name the Duelist who made the great Judai unable to see his card?" Yoshihiro groaned.

"Oh Edo Phoenix. Why didn't you sa…." Hiro then flashback to someone in the audience drinking tea.

"The D-Hero User...your destiny...hehe...I made a funny. Anyway your fates are tied." Yoshihiro chuckled. "He must have come to check on you."

"You're avoiding her...Where is she?! She's my destiny!"

"All in due time. Someone's plan is in motion."

"..." Hiro let him go and walked away, "grrr." he frowned as wings behind him turn black. "Do I have to keep dueling till I find her…?"

* * *

"Raito...Raito…" Taiga said as they all checked on him as he groaned on the infirmary bed.

"Taiga...stop talking…" he groaned.

"Okay, you have a few burns, but fortunately they were all lower degree burns so you won't have scars," Dr. Shizuka explained as she wrote on a clipboard, "You sprained your left foot, so I am going to wrap it up and have you be on a crutch for about...a week or so. And some minor bruising that should heal up after a few days." she sighed in annoyance, "Honestly, what were the people who made this new Action Duel setup thinking? Duel Monsters this real is something amazing, yes, but just as dangerous. They should've made some sort of setup that would make the attacks not all that real when attacking a player directly!"

"Sensei, not to be rude...but it is new right?" Taiga asked not wanting to push any buttons at the moment.

"Yes, it is, but that still doesn't excuse them," Dr. Shizuka pouted, puffing her cheeks out like a child pouting, "That still should've been checked for before letting our school be the main tester."

"Well then it's a good thing no one has cards like the Blue Eyes...Its text does call it the most dangerous monster."

"Fair, but let me tell you that since that system was installed, I've had to treat quite a few students for things that shouldn't even be involved with a school," Dr. Shizuka grumbled, "Just before you came here, I had to treat a third year student for shock burns and for burns from when her hair was ignited by a Thunder Type monster."

"Kind of feeling lucky here," Raito chuckled sheepishly before he sighed and laid back down, "Ah...but still...it's a bummer I lost. It felt like Hiro-san was getting into it...I know that sounds weird…"

"Not at all." Taiga shook his head.

"It could be a concussion talking," Dr. Shizuka noted, scribbling that down, "Great. Now I need more concussion medication. That Obelisk fourth year just had to use up the last of it from the pummeling her got from a Goblin Attack Force."

"That's the one where you can't fall asleep, right?" Taiga asked, getting a nod. "Raiga, you know what to do." Raiga barked before he climbed up to the bed and began licking Raito's face repeatedly.

"...Just to let you all know, I am a doctor, not a vet," Dr. Shizuka warned, "But I do know how to perform a vasectomy and will use it if your pet breaks anything in here."

Raiga stopped and looked at Dr. Shizuka for a long moment before his ears tucked back and he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm serious with you. Breaking anything in here and no puppies from you," she warned.

"I promise he won't," Cyber spoke up as she wrapped Raiga in a hug to keep him from moving.

"Good. I need to finish writing his prescription, so I'll leave you all to chat among yourselves," Dr. Shizuka advised before she walked off, leaving a long moment of awkward silence among the four.

"..." Luna rubbed her arm as she looked around, "So…"

"Elephant in the room...How do you two feel about not being able to...uh...you know?" Taiga spoke up while Raiga looked at him, his eyes holding a look that read 'Really?'.

"Is he even allowed to do that?" Cyber asked, "I mean, he's not Principal Maou. Isn't she the one who gets final say on everything for our school's representatives?"

"True…" Luna nodded.

"I think he was going more off an honor policy." Taiga muttered. "You know you made the deal, so you need to keep it." Raiga shook his head before grabbing Cyber's backpack and tossing it at his face. "Cyber, you're pet is too smart for a normal wolf…"

"That's what I've been saying!" Raito complained only for Raiga to move over and put his paws on his shoulders, and then lick him across his face messing up his hair slightly. Raiga barked as he backed away.

"I'm just guessing...but I think he was saying: Be calmed by my saliva." Taiga joked, it was well known by now both Taiga and Raiga the wolf had a habit of watching cartoons together.

"Hilarious…" Raito deadpanned.

"Still...he did say Raito couldn't compete when they were making their bet," Luna noted, "I was really hoping to see how you did with someone, too."

"Well...in the tag one, if you care to be all Loophole-ish about it." Taiga added his two cents. "So...if there were another category...then by all means he could enter."

"What other Category could there be?" they all asked.

"Hey someone has to be hopeful here." Taiga countered.

Raiga began to growl as Cyber absentmindedly scratched his head in thought. She had grown use to scratching the wolf behind his ears when she didn't have Jibanyan around. They were, for some reason, the softest section of his fur.

"...Hey wait a second. Cyber, weren't you going to be his partner in it?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Cyber replied.

"Well, shouldn't he also have to duel you? I mean, this is a team thing, right? He can't just break you up because he beat one of you in that bet, right?"

"That's right." Taiga nodded in agreement. "And not to mention, as soon as Raito is able, he can ask for a rematch."

"That's...that's true," Cyber nodded, rubbing her thumb on the inside of her pointer finger.

"I don't think that can happen…" Raito muttered. "He has cards no one has seen in ages."

"And you have one of the newest decks to hit the market. Well so does Cyber, but we're not sure where her's come from." Taiga muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean? Don't they come from the companies owned by the Phoenix family?" Luna asked.

"What now?" Cyber blinked.

"Huh?" Taiga asked.

"Wait...you guys don't know that?" Raito asked.

"Not really, no," both shook their heads.

"The Phoenix family are the direct descendants of the Legendary Duelist Edo Phoenix. In memory of his father who was a famous card designer, his family formed a company that protects all the designers and their creations." Raito explained.

"Their company works to ensure the safety of all the new Archetypes and the artists who make them, that way, the same tragedy that happened to Edo Phoenix never happens." Luna added. "They also handle all of the legal issues and things for them. It's safe to say they make all the cards, even mine and Raito's."

"Ahh...wait. I thought Raito's Grandpa…" Taiga began.

"It still takes resources and legalizing them, Taiga." Raito explained. "No one can just make cards and use them. They have to go through the proper channels so that Dueling systems recognise them. And trust me...my grandpa put a lot of heart into making my Net Savior cards, and made sure they'd be used properly."

"Soka…" the two first time learners nodded.

"Ah good, so you all know of the company then." Sebastian smiled, making them all pause, blink, then turn to the young Butler. "Greetings children."

"Whoa!/By my many abdominal muscles!/Arf!/Dios mio!/Ah!" they all screamed in unison.

"My what lively children." Sebastian smiled.

"Did that Alain dude have a much younger and handsome kid we didn't know about!?" Taiga shouted.

"Oh heavens no. I am but here on behalf of my Master. Whom I'm sure his ears are burning, since you just mentioned his family's name a few times." Sebastian smiled calmly. "I am here to see if it is a good time for him to have a meeting with Raito-kun."

"What did he say?" Taiga blinked.

"You know the term 'speak of the devil and he will appear'?" Luna asked.

"I would be so dead if that were true." Taiga muttered.

"I'm sorry, but can we get back to the track of...you work for the Phoenix family?" Raito spoke up.

"Indeed I am," Sebastian replied as he then pulled out his pocket watch. "I will be brief. Young Master has at best 30 minutes before we must be getting off to an important meeting, but we needed to fit in his talk with Raito-kun." he explained, closing the watch. "I told him I'd inform him of when it would be best, since Raito-kun is awake and seemingly well. I would like for this to be that time. After all, your School Doctor informs me you are free of all school work till such a time that you are discharged."

"Sounds like her," Cyber smiled.

"Young Master." Sebastian smiled as he was opening the door. Adrien then walked in as he hung up his phone with a sigh.

"Thank you Sebastian." he smiled, taking off his glasses again. "Mister Raito, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

"S...sa...ahem! Same here," Raito nodded.

Raiga covered his eyes with a paw at the awkward agreement.

"Well to be polite, since I know your name, I am Adrien Phoenix, as of now I'm the V.P. of the Phoenix company." he introduced. "I came here for two reasons, the first is attend classes."

"Another Transfer student?" Taiga muttered to Luna. "Seems rather Tropish…"

"And second is to capitalize on the All School Tournament." Adrien said making the 4 blink in surprise.

"All School Tournament?" the group repeated.

"Didn't you know? Since Hiro The Yusha won, now instead of just Central Duel and North Academies facing one another, all 5 dueling Academies shall compete against one another in several different types of contests." Adrien explained.

"Eh?!"

"I WAS RIGHT!" Taiga shouted out the window. "YES!"

"Yes. West, South and East shall all be making their way here to enter in the tournament with their best of the best." Adrien explained. "And for extra fun, it shall be aired for the world to see the Next Generation of Pro Duelists in action." he smiled, "Naturally such an event is a surprising first, so when we were contacted about it, I decided it'd be the perfect time to unveil new projects."

"New projects?" Raito repeated.

"Hai, Mister Raito, you are the first I wanted to ask. You see...after making your cards, we began projects on new mechanics, new dueling systems, and one of the byproducts of a beta phase project was a brand new Monster Type."

"New Monster type?" Luna repeated.

"Hai. I'm not at liberty to say everything just yet, but when we developed it, I remembered your Deck. And I realized, this new Monster type...would be very fitting. So Mister Raito...I'd like to ask you to be the first Duelist to use the First Archetype made up of a New Monster Typing." Adrien offered as he held out a hand. "Rest assured, no major changes to your cards other than their monster typing, and new support cards."

"Like Errata's?" Luna asked.

"Exactly." Adrien smiled.

"A new Type of Monster…" Cyber whispered, "This could be the big advantage we need!"

"Exactly, after watching your duel, I was sure of it. The only person who can make the new Monster Typing work. Your Net Savior cards...they are the only kind of cards who can make this new Monster Typing appeal to the world at this moment." Adrien smiled. "Of course it will take a week to finish the alterations...so please get back to me when you are ready for this." he quickly added, "And please if you are at all nervous feel free to tell me now."

"...well…" Raito began as he looked at the nightstand next to him, his deckbox containing his cards laying on top of it, "It's true.. I am nervous. I've had my cards for a long time...my grandfather gave them to me before he passed on. They're like my family, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world…"

"And that is why I knew you were perfect. The only one." Adrien smiled, "Someone who treasures their cards so much, who puts them in such a place as family. Only someone like that can make them shine. That's why I chose you out of all the duelists we are watching. Your deck is the one I know will be able to take this new typing...and prove its place out there in the world of Duel Monsters." he added, "So what do you say?"

"..." Raito said nothing for a moment as he grabbed his deck, looking at it for a moment as he closed his eyes, 'Minna...I know it's asking much...and we've been together for a long time, but….after what happened recently with Hiro...I think it's time we adapt a new style. So what do you say...you up for an 'upgrade'?'

"Raito, if it means we can face that guy's deck, and even more strong people. I'll follow you." Megaman spoke up. "I'll give it my best. Guys...what about you?"

"Where you go, I'll go too!" Roll replied.

"Gutsman will do it, guts…" Gutsman nodded, manly tears going down his face.

"If it means looking cooler, and getting stronger to help you guys out...hell yes," Gyroman smirked.

"To not try to adapt to new battles is to remain stagnant. It is time to improve," Colonel nodded.

"Agreed," Protoman added as Shadowman nodded in agreement.

"We are with thee all the way, milord," Knightman added.

"Some new medical techniques would be nice. Maybe some new equipment, some better poisons for when I have to fight…" Meddy noted, tapping her chin in thought.

"If it means kicking more ass and getting stronger, then sign me up," Metalman pumped his fist.

"Kerokero!"

"Let us make our flames will burn brighter, Raito," Torchman added.

"Looks like everyone's agreeing...except Eraseman, who's still pretty much asleep right now…" Megaman stated.

'Well he is kinda nocturnal unless it's time for a Duel,' Raito countered a bit.

"...Not it," All but Gyroman spoke as they raised their hand.

"Not...crap," Gyroman slumped, "..." he sniffled, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"You're gonna have to suck it up, man," Metalman stated.

"But you're a Break Element! He's a Sword Element! You've got the advantage!"

"But I said 'Not it' before you."

"...Freakin' gearhead…" Gyroman muttered as he looked over at a dark corner, seeing a snoozing Navi laying there on his side.

The being in question, despite lying on his side, was tall and lanky. His body was primarily covered in purple armor with a pitch black bodysuit. His hair was a pure white, wild, and looked more like a savage mane while his jagged jaws were a blood-stained red. Near him was a massive scythe.

"...Here goes…" Gyroman sighed as he walked over quietly, pulling out a stick, as he poked the skeletal looking Navi a few times...only for it to be grabbed and snapped in half.

"This better be important…" the Navi muttered as he turned around to face the group, an irritated look on his face.

"Cards are being updated," Protoman stated.

"...Do I still get to have a good hunt?"

"More than likely."

"Then get it over with already," he snorted before falling back asleep.

"...We'll take that as a yes," Megaman sweatdropped a bit.

'Yeah…' Raito mentally sweatdropped as he opened his eyes, "...Okay. I'm in."

"Miraculous." Adrien smiled. "Of course, if you want, you're free to come with us for the process." Adrien offered, "I wouldn't want you to be to far away from your deck. I will set everything up. I'm sure Sebastian has already settled it with the Doctor and your dorm head."

"Her prescription is in my left hand and the good surfer's note to excuse him is in my right," Sebastian replied., holding up two papers.

"Sugoi…" Taiga blinked.

"A Butler who can't do this much isn't worth his Salt." Sebastian grinned.

"...You guys will be okay while I'm gone, right?" Raito asked his friends.

"I'm sure Raiga can take care of Taiga." Cyber said as they turned to see Raiga barked and Taiga held his hand out for the dog to shake. Raiga barked again as Taiga jumped back and did a handstand.

"Good boy." Sebastian smiled, petting Raiga's head. "Good boy." he smirked, patting Taiga's head.

"Indeed they are." Luna chuckled, "But don't worry, amigo. We'll be fine."

"Right…" Raito nodded as he looked back at Adrien, "Okay."

"Alright Mister Raito. I'll come pick you up tomorrow so we may leave for the beginning of the process. I can't wait to see you use these new upgrades to compete against all the new duelists who will come to this island." Adrien smiled happily.

"Exactly what should we expect?" Raito asked out of curiosity.

"Hm...I can't say for sure, but I know each Academy has changed over the years, and will give us some one of a kind duelists." Adrien smiled, "West Academy is one of the few places that has Students who know how to perform the rare Accel Synchro Summon and even Double Tuning."

"And I do believe that East Academy has been working on Fusions using both Xyz and Synchro monsters," Sebastian added, "Then we have the ever so fun South; they have someone who is actually mastering the Action Duel prep, and a wonderful showmen at that."

"It sounds like many many amazing people will be coming to our school." Luna mutered.

"...If an Atlas comes here, I call dibs," Taiga spoke up.

"Oh please, Taiga, what are the chances of…" Raito began before looking as an sly smirking Sebastian, "...There is one coming here, isn't there?"

"I never said such a thing." he replied, his sly Cheshire grin still present.

"...He's either going to get along fine with the Blue boys or beat them all up and declaring himself king...or she is going to get along fine with the Blue boys or beat them all up and declare herself queen," Luna stated, covering both bases.

"Mums the Word Milady." Sebastian said raising a finger to his lips.

"...Yeah, when they come, I am staying in the Red Dorm after getting permission from your Dormaster," Luna stated to the three Slifers.

"You can bunk with Cyber." Taiga stated bluntly. "She's probably gonna make me sleep in Raiga's dog bed anyway."

"Raiga, did you tell him?" Cyber asked as the wolf just looked out the window.

"...He's gotten a flea dip, right?" Luna asked as the wolf turned to her with a look of surprise, as if insulted by the question.

"...Um...I'll get back to you about it when I order some flea dip powder?" Cyber replied, earning a whimper from the wolf.

"Hehehe…" Adrien laughed quietly as he watched them. "Rather entertaining bunch, aren't they?" he asked his butler.

"Yes, regular group of Monty Python's." Sebastian replied with his own smirk. "Well I'm afraid our time is short, Master."

"I shall see you tomorrow, Mister Raito." Adrien smiled at Raito.

"Hai..wait. What time should I meet with you?"

"Worry not Raito-kun, we shall come pick you up." Sebastian smiled. "I have already asked your Dorm Head to allow me entrance to pack the things you shall need for the trip." he added as he pulled out a briefcase before opening it to show all his clothes and essentials neatly folded within.

'How did it fit it all in a briefcase?' Cyber, Luna, and Raito thought with wide eyes.

"Please, this much is simple for any Butler." he smirked, "It's nothing special, I'm just one hell of a Butler."

* * *

SZ: Well...this seems a better way to end the chapter...sorry about that minna. Reason the ending is different is...well...Z0? Care to explain?

Z0: Yeah...sorry...I looked it over and figured...the ending...was rushed...and kind of bad for my tastes. I wish I had told SZ sooner before he posted, but that's on me. But we decided to fix it and rewrite the entire ending scene to...read better to us.

GT: Well, at least we were quick in correcting it before a big review came.

SZ: Indeed...but now we need a new preview for the next chapter. Roll the preview!

* * *

Jikai, Digital Schooling GX!

Everyone: A new summoning method?!

Luna: ...That's its name? R-Really? Wow, I, uh...wow.

Adrien: I trust everyone can share the Test cards while I am away, there are only so many in print at the moment.

Cyber: So I do this and then...oh! It works!

Chapter 15: The Swinging of the Pendulum

* * *

GT: Ooh...this is going to be an interesting next chapter.

SZ: Indeed. Can't wait to see what happens next time, so stay tuned minna. Until next time, I'm Seanzilla115, They're GammaTron and Kamen Rider Z0…

GT: And we bid you a good day. Read and Review!

O.N: stick around through for on gammatron page Red vs blue watches DEATH BATTLE! And my page... Well I will have my OC explain that cue it Hiro!

* * *

-Special Preview!-

"Hello i'm Hiro the Yusha i'm getting paid extra to persent to readers the next yu0gi-oh story by this same team known as Yu-Gi-Oh Re:play. For what its about basically your faorite cast from the og yugioh series are back but they'll be using modern duel tech like in vrains, action duel and riding duels so enjoy this little preview"

* * *

Yugi: The millennium puzzle if i complete it...maybe it'll grant my wish for a friend.

Jonouchi: Yugi, are you still wasting time on these silly things, come on let's go do something actually fun!

Yugi: hey cut it out! C'mon give it back.

The story is retold

?: eheheh come on yugi you just gotta pay me for protection that's all ehehehhe i'll take care of all these assholes.

Footsteps are hold as a shadowy figure approached with a glowing eye shining brightly on his forehead.

Yugi:...a friend...that's all i want...

?: sono negai i'll grant it…*pulls out a golden duel disk as Yami Yugi is revealed* Yu-Gi-Oh RE: Play coming soon to Duel Standby!


End file.
